Edge of Time: Road to the King
by HackerEX
Summary: After finding a mysterious black watch, Rex Wells has been having dreams of a mysterious future involving a demon king. However, after a close encounter with a mysterious man and a red robot, he gets wrapped up in an adventure across time in order to save Kamen Rider no Sekai from falling to darkness, and the Heisei Riders from being killed. Rider Time! (Zi-O X Kingdom Hearts)
1. Chapter 1: Rider Time 2018

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 4/17/2019**_

* * *

_A war was breaking out in a desolate wasteland where various armies were charging towards a man in gold armor in front of a large stone statues placed in the ruins of a city with a large statue that had a cloaked man posing with a plaque on the bottom of the statue, with the name part broken off, leaving behind…_

**_COMMEMORATING_**_** THE BIRTH OF OUR KING**_

_Circling past the man were statues of past Kamen Riders as a man in golden armor smiled before starring right at the armies with a smile on his face._

_ "Attack!" an aged warrior with grey hair shouted as thousands of gunshots began filling through the air before hitting a barrier several feet from the armored man while several mecha began to trudge towards him._

_He shook his head as he lifted his hand, somehow catching the mecha's fist before flinging it right at another mecha before waving his arm, causing the projectiles to be redirected at the attackers, killing them. With his right hand, he stopped all of time itself._

"_Ha! Do you possibly think you can defeat me?" he questioned before laughing for a bit, "You can do no such thing! You know why?" He then brought his hand to his chest to cause a burst of energy to disintegrate nearly everything in his path._

"_Because no matter what you can do, your fate has already been written in the annals of history!"_

* * *

"Gah!" he cried out, jolting out from his bed. A boy with red eyes and jet black hair that had gray frosted tips had just woken up from what seemed to be a nightmare. The boy began to look around; he saw that he was in a normal Western looking bedroom with a few posters for different movies, a desk where a worn-out book stood, and a desk lamp and alarm clock by his bedside.

"Ugh, it was that dream again…" he sighed, before going to pick up the strangest object on his bedside, a black pocketwatch-like object that had no dial and exposed cogs and wheels at the front. 'Why am I having these dreams?' he thought to himself.

"Rex? Are you awake?" a voice from downstairs called out to him.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute!" he shouted, before getting up.

He went to the bathroom to wash up and to prepare for school. As he looked into the mirror, he began to think back on the dream he had. "Your fate has already been written in the annals of history…" he muttered to himself, echoing the words of the golden armored man, "What does he even mean by that?"

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: RIDER TIME 2018**_

* * *

As he put on his school uniform, a long white shirt underneath a blue jacket, red tie, grayish blue colored pants, and black dress shoes, he grabbed an apple juice box from the fridge and began slurping it up pretty quickly. He soon ran to the door to find a young woman with long purple hair and wearing a female version of the school uniform he was wearing, apart from a long navy blue plaid skirt waiting for him.

"Hey Henrietta!" he greeted.

"Took you long enough Rex…" she noted in a kind manner. She was Rex's friend for a while now, always checking up on him ever since he lost his parents back in 2009, forcing him to live on his own for so long.

"So, did you finish your homework for History class?" she asked him as they began to walk through a walkway, Rex in particular as he brought his bicycle up a hill.

"Barely…" the young boy sighed, causing Hernietta to notice the large bags under his eyes.

"Let me guess, it was 'that' dream again…" she guessed, knowing what the answer was as he nodded and took out the watch from his pocket.

"Sadly… and it's always the same one too. There was a war against all these soldiers against this one man, and they would always lose" Rex recounted, "I don't even know why that comes to mind, but after I found this thing months ago, it's always this one dream…"

As they continued on their way to school, Henrietta decided to ask him about something. "Hey, did you really put 'king' as your desired career path?" she asked her friend, "You know in this day and age it's kind of…impossible, right?"

Rex, having heard this question many times in the past, sighed as he answered "I know that it sounds ridiculous but I just have a feeling that I will become one, okay?"

"How so?" the young girl asked once more, still not convinced by his words. "Well, I don't really know…I just…I feel like my heart is telling me that becoming the king is my future, my destiny if you will" he replied in the best way that he could.

Unbeknownst by the pair however, a man with dark green eyes, and wore a steam punk jacket, a large ten-gallon hat, was watching them from afar. He began to look at an old book as he smiled.

"It's time…" he muttered to himself as he closed the book, "It's time for the war to begin…it's time to awaken, the King of Time…"

* * *

The day went by pretty fast for the two and Rex was peddling home when he noticed the man standing in his way. "Uhh… can I help you sir?" he asked in confusion as he got off the bike.

"Perhaps…" he noted as he examined the boy, "Maybe you might be…the one…"

"The one? I'm sorry but I have no idea on what you mean by that…" Rex replied as he began to back away, accidentally hitting a bump and causing the watch in his pocket to fall out. The man then picked it up before tossing it back to Rex.

"Keep a better hold on that thing, it might just save your life…" he noted, "Just remember…"

_The future is whatever you want to make it. The question is thought, what future do you want to make?_

Still confused, Rex put the watch right back into his pocket and walked away, not even bothering to take another glance at him.

'Man, was he creepy…' he thought to himself. As he stopped for a moment, he decided to turn around and see if the strange man was still there. But when the boy looked back, he was gone, vanished.

"What the?!" the boy gasped as he went back to examine where he had met the man. He began to think about what had happened and simply shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way home.

'Maybe I'm just tired…' he told himself as he shook off what had just happened.

With his home nearby, he prepared to walk on by with no problems before his head began to ache, causing him to see various images to flash in his head, images of masked warriors and dark monsters. As the headache subsided, Rex began to think to himself.

'What's going on?' he asked himself mentally, 'First the dreams, then that strange cosplayer, and now this...'

That's when he heard a stomping noise come from behind him. Confused, the boy turned around and was greeted by the sight of a giant red robot with black arms and feet, strange lettering on the chest, and a large stopwatch-like head.

"What the hell?!" Rex cried out as he began to back away.

"I finally found you…Oma Zi-O…" the robot growled.

Terrified, Rex got back on his bike and began to pedal past his house and try to run for his life. As the boy tried his best to get away from the mecha, it wasn't deterred as it shifted into a more hovercraft-like mode which allowed it to chase after him with ease.

"Oh come on!" he shouted in frustration as he looked back.

* * *

After several minutes of being chased like a cat hunting down a mouse, Rex spotted a roofed walkway where Henrietta was walking by and peddled straight for it. As he stopped to catch his breath, Henrietta was concerned as she watched him tired after using much of his energy to escape the robot.

"Rex, are you okay?" she greeted him, unaware of what he went through, "You look like you went through a marathon…"

"You could say that" he noted as he spotted the red robot fly right towards the opening.

"Ha! Can't catch me now!" he taunted, a big grin grew on his face as he thought that he outsmarted the machine. Unfortunately for him, the robot flew upwards towards a window on the roof, causing the boy's face to begin to pale in fear.

"Thought you got away so easily?" the robot snapped back as it transformed back into it's humanoid mode and slammed its fist into the window, knocking the two away.

"What the hell?!" she cried out, "Rex? What's going on here?!"

"Does it look like I know?" he spouted in an exasperated tone.

Pretty soon, the two began to run for their lives as the red robot continued to use each and every window to try and smash the boy, who was at the same time trying his best to protect his friend from getting caught in the crossfire. When the two thought that the coast was clear, the robot soon flew in and landed in front of their only escape route.

'What do we do now?' Rex thought to himself, 'We're trapped!'

However, before the mecha could get it's hand on the boy, another machine similar to the machine apart from it's silver and pink color scheme arrived and rammed into the robot.

_**TIME MAZINE!**_

"Oh great, not another one…" Henrietta whined as they prepared to run from yet another killer robot, only for the chest to open and reveal a young woman with long white hair cut in a princess hairstyle, a small cream white cloak paired with a frilly white dress, a pair of grey gloves, and grey hiking boots with black soles reaching out to the two.

"If you two have any wishes to live, I suggest you come with me!" she told them.

"Uh, should we follow her?" Henrietta asked the young boy, who was looking at the robot recovering from that attack.

"Not like we have a choice!" he shouted as they followed the girl into the robot, where they spotted a control mechanism that the girl used to pilot the robot.

"What the heck?" Rex asked, "Since when did my life become a mecha anime? And on that note, who the heck are you?!"

"Less talking, more escaping…" she told the boy as she brought up a holographic interface which displayed the year 2018 before spinning it. "Initiating chronological displacement system!" she shouted as a large hexagonal portal appeared in the sky for the machine to jump into.

* * *

After the machine exited the portal, the two saw that they were now in Edo Japan, specifically the year 1671. "Whew, we're safe…" the girl in white sighed as everyone was still on edge on being attacked just seconds ago.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked as they nodded, Henrietta holding onto one of the seats of the machine while Rex was struggling to stand before his strength finally gave out and he sprawled onto the floor.

Not amused by the boy's reaction, the girl in white soon walked over to him and reached out her hand to the exhausted Rex, "Huh, you two seems pretty worn out…what exactly happened?" she asked Henrietta.

"Who...who are you?" the young girl inquired, ignoring the girl's initial question. With a sigh, she helped Rex back on his feet and onto the other seat and prepared a screen.

"Before you guys start asking questions, you might want to see this…" From there, a video began to play which depicted a battle between several people and a golden warrior, something that Rex definitely recognized.

"T-that's-…" Rex gasped, "How is this-?"

"Is that…is that the dream you've been having for months now?" Henrietta asked him, seeing that the boy recognized this video somehow.

"Let me explain, my name is Weiss Tsukuyomi" the girl introduced herself, "I'm a resistance fighter from the year 2068. I originally came to your time to try and find the one who would become that man you saw in that video."

"Who? Me?" he asked. "It's possible…" Weiss stated, "For years now, Oma Zi-O's identity has been lost to time, so we decided to find someone who had the same desire as the demon king since by this time, he would be the same age as him."

The girl soon got up, "Come on, we better explore this time period…" With not that many options, the group decided to exit the machine and walk through the town. The trio soon reached a small shop and stopped by in order to have a snack.

"I would like three cups of tea for me and my traveling companions please?" she asked the shopkeeper, who nodded and left to give them what she ordered. After taking out a large tablet, she brought up some Japanese yen which slipped from the tablet onto the table.

"Woah, that's pretty cool…" Rex said in amazement. "So, what exactly does Rex have to do with this demon king?" Henrietta asked Weiss.

"Well, it's because he's a Singularity Point" Weiss explained, "You see, Singularity Points are people who exist outside of time, thus being unaffected to the changes in the time stream."

She soon began to explain her current situation, "Back in my time, we deduced that the demon king, Oma Zi-O, is a Singularity Point himself and with his knowledge of the original timeline, caused an event known as the Edge of Time; in which the whole of the Heisei Era of Kamen Riders were wiped from the pages of history."

"Wait Kamen Riders?" Rex asked in disbelief, "You mean those urban legends are real?"

"Oh yeah, they are more real than you think…" Weiss affirmed, "In fact, there's a story floating around the base about the Heisei Riders specifically. They say that there was a Rider who had dominion over time much like Den-O, but he fell to the darkness and became the demon king…"

"So you're saying that I might be this mystery Kamen Rider?" the young boy asked before taking out the black watch, "Man, my life has been crazy ever since I found this…"

"Wait, is that a Ridewatch?" the girl in white gasped, taking the device much to Rex's chagrin. "How did you get this device?" she asked him, but before he could answer her with a question about that term…

"Hey, who do you think you are?!"

…a voice shouted as the trio saw two Japanese men in a brawl over some unknown dispute.

"Don't you dare disrespect an Edo craftsman, you bastard!" the man shouted as a bald man, likely his opponent, was helped up by two other people. "What the heck's going on?" Rex asked as the three walked towards the fight, but was blocked by the crowd.

"Excuse me, but I need to test something…" Weiss stated as she hid behind her and shouted "Hey, why don't you try and pick a fight with someone your own size!" The crowd soon dispersed as Weiss and Henrietta blended into the crowd, leaving Rex on his lonesome as he was pushed towards the two craftsmen.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the bald man asked the young boy. "Uhh…" he mumbled before putting on a brave facade, "I'd like to ask you both to stop this fight right now. Take your arguments elsewhere!"

The two men then laughed as the men who helped the bald craftsman began to approach the boy. Immediately Rex saw this and began to back away, "Hey guys, can we please talk about this?" he pleaded before accidentally stepping on one of the craftsman's feet, causing him to cry out in pain and causing a fight to break out between the group.

Immediately, Rex began to fight against the five craftsmen, using his limited knowledge of martial arts to gain an advantage over the five. As he dodged one man's punch, he landed a high kick on the head of another craftsman, dazing him long enough for him to land a judo throw that knocked him onto the ground.

* * *

As the battlefield changed from a circle of onlookers to the bridge, another craftsman tried to grab Rex from behind, only to receive a backhand punch before the boy threw them off the bridge and into the river below. Afterwards a craftsman was able to put his arm behind his back, only for Rex to stomp on his foot and land an uppercut that sent him to the floor.

The bald craftsman, angry that this Yankee was practically toying with them, grabbed a paddle and tried to crack it on the boy's skull. Rex, seeing this coming, quickly jumped off of one of the downed men to land a Superman punch on the man, knocking him into the drink as well. Once he saw that he was safe, Rex soon dusted himself off as he began to catch his breath and looked at the three groaning men on the ground, and the two craftsmen swimming in the river.

"Gah! You'll pay for this!" the bald craftsman growled as he angrily shook his fist at the boy, who merely shrugs before walking towards the two girls.

"So what exactly was that for anyway?" Henrietta asked Weiss.

"I wanted to test Rex's combat prowess and see how well he fights" the resistance fighter answered, "And it looks like he did pretty well…"

"Well your method was pretty…strange…" Rex noted as he stretched for a bit, right before they heard screams erupt from the crowd behind them.

From out of the people, an armored figure walked forward towards the three. He was in a red bodysuit with grey shoulder pads that had pointed crimson red tips, a rounded chest plate that included a 'watch strap' that went down the middle of the suit in the front and back, two black objects strapped to his forearms which had devices similar to the watch Rex had, black gloves with yellow tips. His boots were crimson red with black knee pads, silver anklets, and black tips. Finally his helmet was black with white on the face, a symbol of a yellow clock behind a black circle, and large yellow hiragana letters as eyes.

Finally, around his waist was a silver belt that had as its centerpiece, a white watch-like device along with an LED screen in the center displaying in yellow the year 2068, a molded in button on the top, and two slots which had a black watch with a red dial and the very same helmet as the man on it.

"Who the heck is that?" Rex asked, seeing the similarities between this armored man and the red robot that attacked them earlier.

"That's Kamen Rider Geiz. He's a man who's here to kill whoever Oma Zi-O is!" Weiss cried out.

"So since I'm the only one who is a known Singularity Point means-" Rex said, realizing what that meant as Henrietta grabbed the boy by the back of of the collar.

"That means we need to get out of here!" the girl shouted before they made a break for their own time machine.

Pretty soon, they made their escape as they entered the portal and tried to escape.

"Whew, we're safe…" Henrietta sighed. However their moment of calm was interrupted when the vehicle shook violently, sending everyone into a panic.

"Just our luck…" Weiss groaned as she realized that Geiz was still after them.

As they tried to maneuver away out of the way of Geiz's assault, one well-placed shot sends them into a different timeline, causing them to crash into a glowing red wall before crashing into a nearby construction area.

"Everyone hold on!" Weiss told Henrietta and Rex before impact, where they were all flung out of the machine with Rex in particular being flung straight into a nearby pillar before cracking his head on a pillar, knocking him out.

* * *

Elsewhere, a person was investigating the area. He was a young man with a pretty athletic build with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He ore a blue and white jacket with a dragon on it over a black shirt which had some text, a red flannel shirt tied around his waist, charcoal grey pants, and boots.

heard the sound of a crash earlier and decided to see just what happened. 'Maybe it's a Smash attack…' he thought to himself as he examined the damaged, yet very mysterious, vehicle. That's when he spotted Rex's prone body along with a very injured Weiss holding an unconscious Henrietta and quickly pulled out a strange smartphone to dial up someone.

"Hey Sento, get over here fast!" he said on the phone, "We have some survivors!" He quickly went to help Weiss as they laid the girl onto the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked as got the boy from where he crashed and checked his pulse.

"I'm fine, barely…" the girl in white answered before she tried to get up and winced at the pain, "I'm just worried about them than me."

"Are they friends of yours?" the young man inquired, to which she thought about it for a moment and responded with "Kind of…we're more of acquaintances than friends…"

"Well we better get him back to our place before he goes belly up..." Banjou noted before he helped get the two injured teenagers get some medical attention.

* * *

_The boy awoke, disoriented but still alive. As he looked at his surroundings, he found himself on a large pink stain glass platform, adorned with various symbols along with an armored warrior in the center, resting on a large throne. _

_'Where...am I?' he thought to himself, only to stop as he had somehow heard his thoughts. _

_As Rex began to wander through this platform, a large mirror materialized before him, showcasing his reflection, albeit he wore very different. It was a black hooded jacket with gray sleeves with light gray insides, a white shirt that had a picture of a clock with the hands pointing at 1 o'clock and 11 o'clock, a pair of brown military tactical finger-less gloves, a Watch Holder similar to the one Geiz had on his right arm, a pair of dark green hiking boots, and a pair of black and white sports sneakers._

**_Come forth...young one..._**

_"Ooookaay..." he pondered as he looked around the area. 'Great, now I'm starting to hear voices in my head...'_

_As he approached the mirror, the boy reached out his hand towards his reflection, before causing a ripple effect to appear before him. All of a sudden, a bright light emitted from the glass, causing the boy to stumble forward. When he regained his sight, he saw that he was in the very same attire, and his school uniform was now being worn by the reflection. _

_"What the heck?" he asked to himself as the mirror dissipated before thousands more appeared each depicting various moments in time._

_ "What is this?" he pondered as three mirrors appeared before him, all showcasing a small glimpse before freezing in place. "The heck is going on here?" he asked aloud, hoping to get an answer from someone._

**_What is it you desire?_**

_"What do I desire?" he asked the voice, confused about what it meant. As the boy looked around cautiously, he began to walk towards the leftmost mirror, depicting three video game-themed figures standing tall against a black and green armored warrior. The pink figure then leaped onto a yellow bike and prepared his hammer while the other two prepared their weapons, which were a sword and gun respectively. _

_"I'll clear this with no continues!" the pink figure declared as the scene stopped as Rex heard the voice once more._

**_Balance..._**

**_A body and mind if equal merit and equal potential._**

**_Is this what you desire?_**

_This confused Rex further as he backed away from the mirror and went instead towards the middle mirror. The mirror then began to replay a scene where an orange-themed samurai took out an orange mechanical padlock and opened it._

**_KACHIDOKI!_**

_Immediately, he removed the padlock on his belt and replaced it with the mechanical lock before placing his hand on the plastic 'knife' to 'cut open the lock. From a strange zipper came a large metal orb which unfolded into a suit of armor that formed around the samurai._

**_SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OH!_**

_Once he landed, he stood tall against an army of flying pine cone-themed soldiers before the scene stopped._

**_Vitality..._**

**_A rugged body that will endure even the toughest of challenges._**

**_Is this what you desire?_**

_Once more the boy backed way as he turned towards the last mirror he had not seen. This mirror had the shortest scene to showcase as a detective in black alongside a young woman were staring at a young man in green standing below them. _

_"Phillip..." he asked the man, "I want you to access the Planet's Bookcase." _

_The young man complied as Rex watched him stand in the middle of a docking bay before raising his arm and causing the area around the man to fade to white before thousands and thousands of bookshelves appeared around him. _

**_Wisdom..._**

**_A sharp mind that will grant mastery of wondrous power._**

**_Is this what you desire?_**

_After backing away from the last mirror, Rex was confused._

_"Why do you want me to choose?" he asked the voice, only for his question to be left unanswered. Thinking that the voice will only answer if he chose one of the mirrors, he walked towards the mirror of balance and reached out towards it, causing a symbol to appear before him and glow to reveal the pink video game hero before him. _

_"__Wait what?!" he shouted as the game hero walked towards the symbol that resembled the man's helmet and stood there, facing away from the boy as he lifted his fist into the air before freezing._

_At once, three more mirrors appeared before him, confusing the boy as they returned to the where the first three mirrors once stood._

**_What power do you seek?_**

_Once more going in order, Rex stood before the left most mirror which depicted a young man stretching out his left arm to the side before a red spell circle engulfed him, transforming the man into a red gem-themed warrior._

_"Judging from the previous three mirrors and this one...I think these must be...Kamen Riders..." he theorized._

**_The power of the mystic..._**

**_Inner strength._**

**_Is this the power you seek?_**

_Wanting to see the other options, Rex turned towards the middle mirror, seeing a man running towards a blue holographic screen, transforming him into a blue spade-themed Kamen Rider as he drew his sword, ready for battle._

**_The power of the warrior..._**

**_Invincible courage._**

**_Is this the power you seek?_**

_Rex finally walked towards the last mirror, this one showcasing a high school student lifting his hand into the air as a ring of metal appeared before him and created several wireframe lines that formed a white astronaut-like suit._

**_The power of the guardian..._**

**_Kindness to aid friends._**

**_Is this the power you seek?_**

_This seemed to line up with Rex's beliefs as he eagerly reached out towards this mirror and cause the white spaceman to appear before him and walk towards another symbol, before briefly crouching down and stretching upwards, his firsts pointing towards the sky. _

_"So what exactly am I doing here?" he asked the voice, hoping to get an answer again, only for the voice to ask..._

**_You desire balance..._**

**_You seek the power of the guardian..._**

**_Is this who you are?_**

_"Uhh...yeah?" he answered in a confused manner. This caused the two Kamen Riders, as well as all of the mirrors, to disappear before water began to form below his feet. _

_"Huh?" he asked as he saw a bright light appear in the distance. Rex tried to walk towards it, but the water began to recede, becoming a large wave in the processes. Immediately Rex ran towards the light before the wave hit him, leaving the boy in an large body of water. As he struggled to swim towards the light, it became brighter and brighter before he was completely blinded by it._

* * *

Rex began to groan, his eyelids slowly opening as he began to regain consciousness. He began to look around, he was no longer in that strange pool, but rather he was lying down on a bed in a room with brown bricked walls, a lamp post above him, and a large workplace and fridge to his side where someone from before was working at.

"Oww…where…am I?" he thought aloud as he slowly got up from his bed and began to massage the area where he got hit. 'That was strange...' he thought to himself, 'Just when I thought my dreams couldn't get any weirder...'

"Welcome back to the land of the living champ…" the man told him, "Glad to see that bump on your head didn't kill you..." He soon swiveled his chair to face the young boy.

The person was a young man with black hair, and was hetero chromatic with one eye being red and the other blue. He wore a long beige jacket with a white collar over a grey shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of red and blue sneakers, looking quite mismatched.

Curious, Rex got up from the bed to find himself within a strange laboratory with a large whiteboard, a pair of small desks, but the thing that stood out in the room was a large machine with a door and some kind of microwave-like appliance.

"Oi! So you're finally awake?" Weiss noted as she leaned on a nearby wall and fiddled with her tablet, "You've been out cold for a week."

"Where are we?" Rex asked. "I can answer that question..." the man noted.

"My name is Sento Kiryu, welcome to my laboratory" the man introduced himself. "Wha?" Rex said, still confused as to what was going on.

"One of his friends found us after we crashed landed in this time period" Weiss explained, "While today is October 1; it appears that we have traveled to the date September 24, 2017."

"Yeah…we crashed…" the young boy echoed before he remembered something, "Wait, Henrietta! What happened to her?!" he cried out in fear for his friend.

"She's fine…" Sento reassured the boy, "We were able to treat her wounds with what we had. You both suffered some mild injuries; a couple of broken bones, some open wounds, nothing major apart from you receiving a massive concussion from falling onto that…rather unique vehicle you three were riding…"

* * *

Sento soon began to walk towards a spiral staircase, motioning the two of them to follow him. As they walked up the steps, the three stepped out of a refrigerator, something Rex wasn't expecting, as he saw Henrietta with some bandages wrapped around her arm talking to a young girl in pajamas.

"Oh, your friend is here…" the girl in pajamas told her.

"Rex!" Henrietta said as she ran to hug him, "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay!" the young man re-affirmed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you're Rex…" the man from before noted, "It's nice to meet you after what your pals have been talking about." He soon shook hands with Rex as he introduced himself, "I'm Ryuga Banjou" "Rex Wells…"

"Yosha! Now that the kid's on his feet again, I'm gonna go meet up with Sawa" Sento noted as he walked out of the door and leaving Banjou and the girl to deal with the time travelers.

"Soo…what the status on our…what do you call it?" Rex began to asked Weiss only to realize "Wait, what exactly is that machine you use called?"

"The Time Mazine" the resistance fighter clarified, "It's a battle mecha used by the resistance forces for heavy artillery purposes; and for your information, the hover mechanism on the feet were wrecked and the transformation cog was badly damaged after the crash."

"Yeah, it's a miracle that you guys even survived a crash like that" the girl in pajamas noted after leaving for a bit to change into a light pink ensemble, "My name is Misora. Nice to meet you."

"So, what's the story with you three?" Banjou asked, "From the looks of it, you guys were on the run from someone. Trust me, I know how it feels…."

"So what do we do now?" Henrietta asked, "How are we supposed to return to our time without it?" Everyone soon fell silent before a large ding was heard from the laboratory.

"The heck?" Rex gasped. "Oh, the bottle must be ready…" Misora dismissively stated.

"Bottle?" All of the newcomers asked, not knowing what she meant. "She's talking about a new Fullbottle…" Banjou reiterated as he showed off a navy blue bottle in the shape of a dragon with a cap that had the letters D/L on it, "We use the elements we extract from these things to fight kaijin called Smash."

"So we've landed during the timeline of Kamen Rider Build…" Weiss muttered to herself, only for Banjou and Misora to look at her in surprise. "Wait, you know about Build?!" the young man asked the resistance fighter.

"Of course, he's well known in my timeline!" she re-iterated, "So by that logic, we've come to the point in time where—" Weiss soon stopped herself, "Uhh, yeah. He's famous during my lifetime, that's all!"

"Well that's enough of that!" Rex cheered as he rushed to the laboratory, "Come on, let's see that new bottle!"

* * *

When the boy had reached the large purification machine, the oven section had opened up to reveal a yellow Fullbottle with various comic images and the letters N/C on the cap.

'A comic bottle?' Rex thought as he removed the bottle from the oven. He then turned his attention towards a pile of bottles ranging in colors and shapes along with a strange panel.

One bottle in particular, it was a purple bottle that was in the shape of a shuriken along with the same cap symbol as the Fullbottle he was holding. Thinking back to the panel, Rex noticed a series of rails on the front and so, he placed the two bottles on the same side and nothing happened. The boy was stumped once more as he examined the panel.

"Rex…what the heck are you doing?!" Weiss growled, surprising Rex as he accidentally threw the panel into the air only for the girl to catch it effortlessly. She had arrived a little bit after Rex found the Comic Bottle, and was contemplating on letting him be before she spotted him fooling around with the panel.

"Sorry, I was just-" the boy apologized as she removed the bottles from the panel and put them on the desk.

"Didn't you learn not to touch other people's stuff without permission?" she berated the boy, who was a little embarrassed. Breathing a sigh of indifference, Weiss shook her head before shrugging, "Come on, we better plan our next move…" she told him as she motioned towards the stairs

* * *

As they walked out of the lab, Sento returned to the café with two other people. The first was a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes; she wore a black frilled shirt, a scarf, and a light pink skirt. The second was a man with black hair styled in an afro, his teeth extremely crooked, and wore a pair of hot pink glasses, a muscle shirt that had some kind of band logo, a pair of orange pants with an orange jacket wrapped around the waist, and green frog shoes.

"Finally!" Sento sighed loudly as he walked up to the counter and sat down, "That took forever!"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Banjo demanded.

"So this is aniki's castle huh?" the man in the afro noted.

"Shut up!" Banjo roared, surprising the three time travelers.

'Yeesh man, what's your problem?' Rex thought to himself as he backed away.

"Welcome back everyone…" Henrietta greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again Etta-chan!" the woman greeted with a smile.

'Etta…chan?' the young boy asked mentally as he tilted his head.

"How's Rex?" the woman asked the young girl before looking to where said person was surprised.

"Oh, I didn't see you there…" she apologized, "I'm Sawa Takigawa, I'm a freelance reporter who's helping out Sento and the others…" she said as she introduced herself.

"Who's this weirdo?" Banjou asked, staring at the one of the other new faces.

"Huh? Who's a weirdo?!" the man growled as he approached the man, only to get a head butt that sends him to the ground for his troubles.

"Is everything alright there Banjou?" Henrietta asked him, concerned about the man's anger.

"Nothing…It's fine…" he noted as he approached Sento, "Can you think of some way to prove my innocence?"

"Shut up…" the scientist sighed as he slumped onto the table, "I've got my hands full with this Tarou Satou thing."

"I…have no idea what you two are talking about…" Rex said, shaking his head, "I mean, who the heck is Tarou Satou?"

"Papa found Sento with amnesia while Banjou was falsely accused for killing someone" Misora explained to the boy before turning to Sento, "Oh, and the bottle's ready…"

Suddenly, a part of Sento's hair flipped upwards as he went from extremely tired to overly energetic. "Really?" Sento cheered.

"Yeah, I forgot!" Rex realized, "Can you teach me how to use that panel thingy?"

"No time, I can't wait to see it!" the physicist cheered, ignoring the time-displaced teenager as ran past him. "Hey, wait!" Banjou shouted, "You know I can't leave this place, right?!"

"This is the worst…" Weiss sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, a young basketball player was shooting hoops. As he missed a basket, the ball bounced away and rolled into a street. The basketball player tried to go retrieve the ball, only for a truck to speed towards him. The basketball player fell backwards as the car was about to reach him, only for time to suddenly stop.

"What the heck?" the basketball player said in disbelief. "Howdy…" a voice greeted him.

When the basketball opened his eyes, he saw everything was suddenly frozen in place. When he looked around, he came face-to-face with a little boy. He seemed to look like he was in some kind of famine, since he was wearing tattered blue overalls, a tan shirt, rusty-looking metal boots, and a straw hat to complete the look.

"Looks like you're in luck!" the boy noted with a smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What tha?!" the basketball player said, utterly confused by the situation "What's going on?!"

The young boy didn't answer as he noted something, "You know, back in the old timeline, you were killed by this truck and got blasted off into a different world to become some kind of hero."

He soon picked up the ball and tossed it back to him, "However, side with me, and not only will you get to not die, but you become a world-famous basketball player. All you have to do, is defeat one man and the power is yours."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pondering on what the little boy meant. "Yup!" he gleefully answered, before taking out a black watch of his own, "So what'll it be?"

"Fine…as long as I don't get turned into a roadside pancake…" he said, making his decision, "Then I accept the contract."

This caused a dark purple projection of a clock to be created, before it's casing changed from black to purple, and the face displayed some kind of monster.

"Now that's the spirit!" the boy cheered as he used some form of telekinesis to flip the truck on its back, before restoring time and sending the truck into a nearby tree.

"Then it's settled! With the Best Match of athletic talent and other-worldly power; Nobuyuki Sakuragi, your mission is to defeat the physicist Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build!" the kid declared, pressing the button and causing a dark, distorted voice to call out from the device.

_**BUILD…**_

The boy then thrust the watch into Nobuyuki's chest, a dark purple forming at the player's heart and allowing the boy to place it into his heart. After removing his hand from the chest, the basketball player began to convulse for a bit before a veil of white gas began to envelop him before dissipating and revealing the now transformed Nobuyuki.

He had a red and blue color scheme with one side resembled a mutated rabbit while the other looked like a tank-like machine. Around his waist was a series of black objects that resembled a belt, topped by some kind of device with a large crank. The monster's eyes were cracked, covered by two glass-like coverings vaguely resembling a rabbit's ear and a tank's barrel, and a large set of teeth. Finally, there was the name BUILD on its chest and the year 2017 on the back.

* * *

Back with the heroes, as the man in the afro began to get up, suddenly they heard some screaming from the outside. "What the heck?!" Rex shouted as everyone sans Banjou ran outside to investigate. A group of martial artists were being attacked by Nobuyuki's kaijin form.

"Gah! What the hell are you?" one of the karate experts as the creature grabbed him by his neck. "Heh, wouldn't _you_ like to know..." the monster joked in a gravelly voice.

"Is that a Smash?!" Sawa asked in fear at the sight of the beast. "No…it's an Another Rider!" Weiss corrected her as she took out a stop-watch like blaster in her hand and fired several shots. The girl soon rushed in and began to fight the monster, who was swiping away at her but she was dodging it effortlessly.

"Grah, I have no time for this!" Banjou growled as he shook the Dragon Bottle and twisted the cap before running in and landing a fiery punch on the monster, putting it into a dazed state.

"Thanks for the assist…" Weiss said after getting back up.

"You're welcome…" Banjou replied after dusting himself off. The kaijin, after recovering from the initial headache, began to look at Banjou with a curious glance.

"You…you are one of Sento's allies, aren't you?" the beast guessed, somehow knowing Banjou's connection with Sento.

"Eh?!" the man gasped, "How do you know Sento?"

"Tell me where he is!" the monster roared before charging at the man.

"I ain't telling you, that's for sure!" he responded before dodging another swipe and landing a left hook on the beast. As the beast started to get the upper hand, Rex began to worry about the two.

"Why are you just standing there?" Weiss called out as she dodged a projection of a basketball thrown by the kaijin. However, for some odd reason, he was frozen in fear at the sight of the beast. That's when the monster sped forward with the tank tread on its left foot to clothesline both Banjou and Weiss, causing them to drop their weapons and leaving them open.

Seeing the danger that the two were in, Rex quickly rushed to find a weapon and only saw a pile with three discarded items, a baseball bat, a trashcan cover, and a cattle prod. Without thinking, Rex grabbed the baseball bat and swung it right at the monster…however the bat soon cracked, leaving the boy with only the handle.

"Heh, what do we have here?" the kaijin pondered as Rex threw away the broken bat and prepared his fists.

"Rex, do you have a death wish?!" Banjou called out, "Get out of here!"

"I can't!" Rex replied, "I can't just let you guys fight that thing alone!"

He soon went to fight against the kaijin, but unlike Weiss and Banjou, he didn't have any way to even the odds against the beast; as such, any time he landed a punch or kick on the beast felt like he was punching a literal robot with no signs of damage.

This soon ended in him being held by his collar, before being thrown right into a pile of garbage and causing the watch to fall out of his pocket. 'The Ridewatch…' Rex thought as he picked up the watch, the face shining for a bit. He then began to remember what the man had told him about that device.

"_Keep a better hold on that thing, it might just save your life…"_

As he stared at the device, his courage began to return to him. Weiss soon saw the watch and began to fear something. "Oh no... Rex, throw that watch away!" she pleaded, "If you use that device, then you might end up dooming the future! Is that something you want to risk?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure myself…" Rex told her, "But one thing's for sure, I'm not the type to just sit back and watch someone attack the innocent like it's nothing!"

* * *

"Indeed, that's something that only you would say…" the man from before stated, "Truly the words of a future king, young prince…"

"Commander Isaiah, what are you doing here?!" Weiss asked the man.

"You know him?" Banjou asked the girl.

"He's the leader of the resistance back in our timeline, and the one who trained me and my squadron since birth…" the resistance fighter explained.

"Rex, for you to defy your fate, you must accept the power of Zi-O…" Isaiah told the boy, "With that power, you can not only bend the laws of the present, but also the past and the future as well. In essence, you would rule all of time itself as it's king. A King of Time if you will…"

"But Rex, what if you become Oma Zi-O?" Henrietta asked Rex, worried about his decision, "For all we know, today might mark the rise of that man…"

"Yeah…but I don't do something, then the future may as well end up like that no matter who becomes the demon king…" Rex responded. "That's why you should abandon your ambitions if you don't want to that dream to come to pass!" Weiss stated, picking up her blaster and firing several shots while Banjou got his Dragon Fullbottle back and prepared himself for another fight.

Rex began to think long and hard on his next move, if he doesn't use the watch, then the future would be safe, but would lead to their demise by the hands of this monster. If he does use it however, it may be possible that _he_ is the fated demon king of time, and thus destined to doom the world. As he saw the monster leaped away from Weiss and Banjou and into a position where it could attack Sawa and Henrietta…Rex made his choice.

Without thinking, Rex ran leaped forward thanks to the watch and landed a powerful kick thanks to the watch's power. "Get the hell away from them, you monster!" Rex shouted, "I've made up my mind…I'm gonna become king!"

Weiss' face began to pale a little bit as she heard this declaration, but what came next shocked the two even more, "But…if that dream is real…then some point down the line, I somehow became that monster. That's why, starting today…"

"I'm going to change that into something brighter!"

Suddenly a burst of pink energy began to crackle from the watch before suddenly, a pink holographic watch appears before the face of the watch as it transformed into something new while a mysterious voice began to speak.

_**THE CLOCK RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH RIDEWATCHES IS…**_

As the sound of a clock ticking rang out for a little bit, Rex's watch transformed into a black watch with a white dial that had a stylized version of the katakana for Kamen and the year 2018, and turned the dial to reveal an image of a watch-like helmet with large katakana characters spelling out Rider.

_**ZI-O!**_

"The heck?!" Rex shouted, before Isaiah handed him a similar device to what Geiz had around his waist.

"I believe you are going to need this…" Isaiah told the boy, "I assume you know how it works?" Rex shook his head as Weiss was scared about what was going to happen.

"Try and figure it out for yourself then…" the man said, "I'll help my pupil and the dragon buy you some time." The man then pulled out a large black spear with neon green at the tip and a strange touch pad that connected the spear head with the base and smiled.

_**ZIKAN DESPEAR!**_

As he charged into battle, Rex began to think back to the statue from his dream. "Rex, are you really willing to go through this?" Henrietta asked him.

"If it means keeping everyone safe…" Rex noted as he stared at the device and the watch, "…then it's a risk that I'm going to take!"

Rex soon placed the device towards his waist, a silver belt strap appearing and strapping the device to him.

_**ZIKU-DRIVER!**_

"Then good luck…" she said, accepting Rex's decision and bringing Sawa back into the café, where they watched what was about to unfold through the door. With his decision made, Rex stretched out his hand and pressed the button on the watch, a holographic image appearing as several beeps began to ring out.

_**ZI-O!**_

He then slotted it into the left side of the device, causing the screen to have images of clocks on it and the sound of a clock ticking to ring out across the battlefield before he pressed the top button to make the device slant a bit. As he began to raise his arms to the left and moved them over his head, a large holographic clock that had several gears decorating the sides forming behind him, he put his left hand towards the upper side of his body with his palm stretched outward and his right hand at the hip.

"Henshin!"

Immediately Rex closed his right hand and twisted the other around before turning the belt a full 360 and returned it back into its initial position, bringing his hands in front of him in an X position before brought them down to my side while a bell rang out from the driver.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

As the world began to spin for a bit in time with the driver, the hands on the clock soon stopped at the twelfth hour and the katakana characters formed and launched out of the face. Meanwhile, three watch strap-like bands and began circled around Rex to create armor around him before the katakana characters returned and attached itself onto his helmet.

Rex was now in a black bodysuit that had a silver watchstrap going down the middle, while his armor was similar to Geiz, but there were some changes, like the more rounded silver and black chest piece that had light grey shoulder pads with a pink strip above each one, his gloves being black with pink armor pieces, his boots being black with pink accents and finally his helmet being much more rounded with a pair of clock hands acting as antennae while the pink katakana characters seemed to be more contained that the butterfly-like pattern the hirigana characters Geiz had on his helmet.

"Woah…" Rex, or rather Zi-O noted as he examined the suit that formed around his body.

"Eh?!" Banjou gasped, "He became a Kamen Rider?!"

"Alright…I got a feeling that I can win this!" Zi-O declared, right before landing a powerful punch on the kaijin's chest which caused a small burst of pink energy to spark out of the monster and knock it on it's butt.

"What the hell?!" Nobuyuki growled, "How did he get this strong so fast?!"

"What can I say? I aim to please!" Zi-O quipped before the monster got to his feet and swiped at the Rider. Zi-O then began to dodge the attacks, while countering with his own in a quick back and forth exchange.

As the two combatants grappled with each other, Isaiah sees that it's safe as he went to check on Weiss and Banjou, who were watching the battle unfold.

"Are you two alright?" the man asked. "Why?" she questioned, "Why did you let him use the watch?"

"I see the potential for him to be a Kamen Rider just like the others…" he noted as he watched Zi-O was being hit by the basketball that the Another Rider was throwing at him, "His heart was already in a good place to start, he just needed the tools to do so."

* * *

Back to the fight at hand, Zi-O decided to reach out his hand and summoned forth from his belt a large beefy sword with the katakana for "Sword" on it, along with a trigger and a place where a Ridewatch could go. 'Woah, a new weapon?' he pondered in his head.

_**ZIKAN GILADE!**_

_**KEN!**_

However as the Another Rider prepared to toss yet another basketball at the Rider, Zi-O blocked the oncoming attack with the side of the blade. With this new weapon in hand, Rex began to outpace the monster more and more as he landed several slashes that were charged by the Ridewatch's power.

"Let's finish this!" Zi-O declared as he returned the sword into the driver and pressed the button on the watch before slanting the device.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

The monster soon responded to this threat by summoning yet another basketball and leaping higher into the air, preparing for a slam dunk-like attack. Once the boy spun the driver, the Another Rider was halted by a ring of pink katakana characters spelling out the word "Kick".

_**TIME BREAK!**_

Rex then leaped into the air and towards the monster, allowing the characters to hit the kaijin repetitively before fusing with the markings on the sole of the Rider's right boot.

_**ZI-O CHRONO KICK!**_

This was enough to knock the Another Rider out of the sky and into a nearby bush as he changed back into Nobuyuki, the watch falling out as the boy's body sprawled onto the grass.

"That…was…awesome!" Rex shouted as he removed the watch from the driver, causing his armor to disappear in a pink light before everyone gathered around him.

"That was a pretty cool battle!" Sawa noted as she took some pictures of the boy's new device.

"Rex, are you okay?" Henrietta asked the boy, worried about her friend's safety.

"Yeah, I feel great!" Rex said as he stretched for a bit, "I felt like, for the first time ever, I had the power to protect the people I care about!"

Seeing that her friend was okay, she gave a sigh of relief as Isaiah turned to the boy with a reassuring look. "So, how does it feel to become the final Heisei Rider?" Isaiah inquired, shocking Weiss.

"Wait, he's the last of the Heisei Riders?" she asked, surprised that this boy was the one the resistance base was talking about," So that's why…"

Weiss soon began to ponder something as Banjou gave the young boy a pat on the shoulder, a big smile plastered on his face. "Come on, we better see what Sento was doing…" Banjou told Rex, causing the boy to smile as they all returned into the café.

However, as he opened the door, he could not help but feel like something was off. He felt like...someone was watching him. As he looked around, the boy simply shrugged his shoulders and walked through the door. However as soon as he did. that's when a young man walked out of the alleyway and groaned. The person looked to be in his late teens with dark green hair, and grey eyes. His outfit was pretty simple, merely consisting of a black bullet proof vest over a jungle camo jacket, a pair beige combat pants, and black army boots.

"I wasn't able to stop him from transforming…" he muttered to himself, right before he gripped the red and black Ridewatch attached to the holder of his arm, "But that doesn't mean that I'll stop him from dooming the future…"

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: BUILD 2017**_

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

_**"This timeline is only one of several in the time-space continuum."**_

"_**Interesting...Ya want to team up for a bit?"**_

"_**I'm gonna make sure that knucklehead doesn't get himself killed…"**_

"_**Here I come, Oma Zi-O!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! READY GO! 2017**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE CIRCA 12/19/2019:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! I know that it's been a hell of a long time since I've posted anything on this account but a combination of real life and dealing with a lot of stuff with the reviews and Spacebattles has kind of made me really burnt out on writing.**_

_**However that doesn't mean I haven't stopped working on my stories because I'm still making good progress on both EoT chapter 9 and Mystic Legends chapter 6 and I'm hoping that I can post them a bit after Christmas at the earliest, and **__**around early next month/year at the latest.**_

_**Even still, I've decided to try and re-work my earlier chapters since I've mostly been writing these stories as pseudo-novelizations, with large paragraphs that included both descriptions and dialogue. That's why for the rest of this month, I'll be revising both stories with a new format, as well as some changes and fixes that would help make the story more streamlined.**_

_**I'll be doing these kind of revisions right until I post the new chapters of EoT and Mystic Legends, so look forward to that.**_

_**Until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE CIRCA 7/14/2019:**_

_**I'M BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER! Hey guys, Hacker here! Welp, here it is! The first chapter of the of the rebooted Edge of Time!**_

_**As you can see, the entire chapter feels a lot different from the original, which I felt just rehashed the first episode of Zi-O with some minor differences here and there. This one however feels a lot more like a proper adaptation, following similar beats to the original episode, but can stand out as it's own chapter. Also, if you couldn't tell, the new Build Arc takes place during episode 5 and 6; this is a part of one of the bigger changes I have planned for use in this new chapter, that being that the story structure will be more like Battride War Genesis, where the characters will travel through different points in the Kamen Rider timeline.**_

_**Another change is the focusing less on bringing different franchises into the mix, this will mostly focus on the characters jumping through several subsections of Kamen Rider no Sekai, like Build no Sekai, or Amazons no Sekai. However, this also means that the Heartless will show up at one point, but the good news is, so will Sora and friends! **__**In any case, if you want to know the full order of each Rider the heroes would travel to, here's a hint; I've teased it via that little soup of quotes from the various seasons. There's also going to be a minor change with the Rider Links, but that's in the future for you if the chapter 2 teaser is anything to go by.**_

_**Back to the chapter itself, in the original Another Build was a nameless basketball player that was chosen at random, the same was technically true for the original EoT. However this time, I decided to make the first Another Rider a guy that was originally going to become an Isekai protagonist had it not been for Famine. Plus, if you translate Nobuyuki's first name into English, it translates into faithful happiness, which is ironic considering that he's causing pain and anquish as a kaijin.**_

_**Now when it comes to the new uploading schedule, I'm going to settle for the Kamen Rider tradition of a new chapter being posted every week, while, as obvious as the past chapters have been, Mystic Legends will probably be a monthly series with one or two chapters uploaded every month. So, what did you think about the new direction? Do you like it? If so, then leave a review and tell me what you think?**_

_**Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_

_**UPDATE: {7/6/19}**_

_**Hey ya'll! Just wanted to do some quick fixes to the story **__**(correcting some errors, adding extra dialogue to flesh put certain scenes etc.) **__**along with changing the name of next week's chapter because I want the Build Arc of my fic to be like the Kuuga Arc in Decade.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ready Go! 2017

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooster Teeth and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 4/11/2020**_

* * *

_**With this journal, I'm gonna remember everything that's happened to me. Now I may be like you, or not. Either way our situations would be pretty simple.**_

_**Now, why would I do this? **__**Well you see, for a month now I've been having these…dreams… These dreams always involve a bleak wasteland and an army of soldiers marching forth, and they would always meet the same fate; eradicated.**_

_**At first I didn't know what was going on, but now, after jumping across space and time, and now becoming some kind of masked hero, life doesn't seems as mundane as it used to be…**_

* * *

"Comic Bottle is compatible with…" Sento mused as looked at the yellow bottle slotted into the slots on the right side of the panel. For an hour now, he was wondering what Fullbottle to use.

"Maybe, Kaizoku? Or perhaps Taka?" he pondered as he grabbed n aquamarine bottle that was shaped like a skull and crossbones along with a bright orange bottle with a hawk engraved on it. "Which one?!" he said gleefully as he squealed with glee.

"Hey Sento!" a voice called out. Sento soon saw Rex and Henrietta help out an injured Weiss and Banjou.

"Oi! What the heck happened to you guys?!" the physicist asked as he quickly got up.

"There was a Smash attack…at least we think it was a Smash…" Banjou told him, "I'm not sure, but he looked like Build."

This shocked the scientist, 'A Smash…that looked like Build?' he thought.

"That's not a Smash, Banjou…" Weiss told him, "What you just saw is what you're supposed to fight Rex"

"Wait? I'm supposed to fight that thing?" he asked the girl, shocked by what this girl had said.

"Pretty much…" the resistance fighter noted before she sat down and informed the group.

"What you just fought…was the dark reflection of Build…the Another Rider known as Build Smash."

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, with only Famine being shown in full

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungsI'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help meThey'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrowWill help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: READY GO! 2017**_

* * *

"Another Rider?" Banjou asked the girl, confused about that term, "I remember that you called that new Smash by that title, what did you exactly meant by that?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated to explain so you all might want to sit down for this…" she noted as she grabbed a nearby clear whiteboard and began to write on it before presenting something.

"As you can see on this illustration, this timeline, which I'll call the Skywall section, is only one of several different points in time across this world" Weiss noted before pointing to a drawing of Build's symbol, a cog that was split diagonally, and Zi-O's symbol, "For example, in this timeline a mysterious object found in Mars caused a large split in Japan, splitting it into the three districts, Touto, Seito, and Hokuto. However, in the timeline where Rex comes from, that never happened because the space expedition that caused this event never occurred. As you can see, these two timelines may be different, yet they still convey events that occur in this world." Everyone apart from Isaiah, who knew about this, was intrigued by this.

"Now as I told Rex and Henrietta, the future is rule by a dictator known as Oma Zi-O" she told the group as she pointed to a chibi drawing of Oma Zi-O along with four stick figures, "His goal was to have his heralds, four individuals known as the Chrono Horseman, to travel to these timelines and eliminate the Riders who were born from them."

After pointing towards a drawing of a chibi version of an retro-designed Kamen Rider with a grasshopper motif, she continued on with her explanation. "While he cannot defeat the Showa Riders due to their combat experience and the event surrounding their stories being shrouded in mystery, the next best thing was to eliminate the Heisei Era instead" she noted as she pointed towards a chibi drawing of the Build Smash, "This is done by finding certain individuals to become the Another Riders, powerful versions of that timeline's kaijin imbued with the powers of said Rider, and give them a goal to kill them and obtain their power, thus making them perfect slaves to the demon king."

Weiss stepped away from the board to pick up an eraser, "If the Another Rider succeeds in killing the original Rider, then that timeline is erased from history…so if all timelines are erased from the time-space continuum, then would mean that only the timeline with the rule of Oma Zi-O would remain, leaving the rest of history much like a person after being hit with a sharp sword; cut down…hence why we called this event the Edge of Time." After the explanation was done, she fully erased the whiteboard.

"So, any questions?" she asked everyone.

"Not really…" Sento noted, "But the fact that you all came from different possible outcomes is quite interesting."

"So how exactly do we restore these points in time?" Banjou asked. "Simple, we defeat the Another Riders"

Isaiah noted, "And it all starts with Rex's Watch."

"Wait, that black and white thing?" he asked as he recalled the watch he had.

"Indeed, until Rex inherits the power of Build, then the Another Rider will never be defeated." the commander confirmed, causing a ripples of gasps to erupt from the heroes.

"So wait, that thing is still alive?!" Rex shouted, "I thought I took him down with that kick!"

"It's not that simple…" the resistance leader told him, "Unlike other kaijin of the Heisei Era which can just needs a good finishing attack, Another Riders cannot be defeated by regular means. Only the power of the Riders these monsters copy can defeat him."

"So Rex just needs to use Build's power in order to defeat him?" Sento pondered, "But from Weiss stated, "Neither of them have encountered anyone from Faust…"

This made everyone ponder on what to do as Sento and Rex began toying with the panel and the bottles, with the latter placing the Ninja Bottle on the left, causing the symbol on the on the caps to appear in a hologram, causing the physicist's hair flip to go down.

"How…did you do that?" he asked as the boy grabbed another bottle, this one being a red rabbit bottle with a R/T symbol on the caps.

"You didn't notice the symbol on the caps?" the boy said as he pointed at the symbol on the cap, "As long as we find the bottles with the same symbol, then we got that 'Best Match' thingy…"

This gave Sento a bit of an idea as he used yellow lion bottle and a vaccum cleaner-shaped seafoam green Bottle and placed both bottles in the same way, causing the symbol to appear. "Huh…would you look at that…" the physicist noted, before quickly getting up.

"Alright, time to make a weapon!" he shouted with glee as he grabbed a marker, "For ninja/comic, I'm gonna need to make a devastating weapon." The physicist soon began to write on a second clear whiteboard.

"Stop screwing around! Look it's already bad enough that we're fugitives, but now you got someone gunning to kill you and take your power!" Banjou pointed out as Sento didn't listen as he bemused to himself about his new weapon.

"If it's ninja and manga…gotta be a sword!" he noted as he began to draw up some blueprints on the whiteboard

Disgruntled, Banjou marched up to join Misora and Sawa, only to find the man in the afro from earlier spotting him after he had just closed the fridge door.

"Hey you, don't think I forgot about what you did earlier! Let's take this outside!" the man shouted as he pointed at the dragon. However as he examined the dragon, he recognized him immediately.

"Wait, aren't you the fugitive murderer?!" he shouted. "So what?" Banjou growled as he knocked the man down once again with a headbutt, "I didn't kill anyone. I just saw the body…" "What do you mean?" the man in the afro asked, "Didn't you kill Katsuragi?"

"I just saw his body" Banjou noted, shocking the man.

"Apparently he's innocent" Sawa noted as she examined the photos of the Build Smash. The man with the afro however did not believe it and quickly got to his feet.

"Wait, if you didn't kill him…" he noted before bolting out of the café. "Hey!" Banjou called out as he tried to chase after him, "Don't you dare tattle on me!" However it was useless as he just groaned and shut the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nobuyuki was walking with his left arm clutching his chest. "Dammit…" he growled under his breath, "Why didn't that kid tell me about there was another guy with a watch…" As he looked at the watch, he couldn't help but wonder if he truly made the right deal with the mysterious country bumpkin.

As he walked through a tunnel, he spotted the man from the afro walking by. "It was my fault!" he wailed, "It was my fault that Aniki…!"

"Aniki, what?" Nobuyuki asked, catching the attention of the man.

"Eh? Who are you?" the man asked. However, before Nobuyuki could answer him, he spotted a red figure quickly approach the man with the afro and knock him out.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" the figure pondered as he walked forward and examined the Another Rider, "What's the matter kid, are ya lost?" The Another Rider began to stare at this new man.

The figure seemed humanoid, wearing a red bodysuit with crimson red armor pieces adorning it, a dark red chest armor with large pipes forming around it and the shoulder pads while a sea foam green crystal in the shape of a cobra in the middle. There were also some small blue and white pipes coming from the chestplate and arm guards. Finally his helmet shared a visor similar to the chest crystal along with a large black horn, with a red strip near the top.

"My name is Nobuyuki Sakuragi" the kaijin answered, "My goal is to find and kill Sento Kiryu, and claim his power as my own."

"Really?" the red man questioned, "I highly doubt that…" "Oh he ain't kidding about that…" a young voice answered. The country bumpkin had returned to Nobuyuki after the latter's initial defeat at the hands of Zi-O.

"So Zi-O's back eh?" he asked Nobuyuki as he shrugged, "That's fine…it was bound to happen…"

"What do you mean bound to happen…" the basketball player asked, "So you knew that guy was supposed to show up and you didn't tell me?!"

"Oh we knew…" the kid told him, "We just didn't expect him to show up this early that's all…" Still confused, the bumpkin thrust his arm into Nobuyuki's heart to grab the purple watch for re-activation.

_**BUILD…**_

After re-inserting the watch back into the basketball player, the red figure was intrigued as he watched the boy transform into the Build Smash.

"Heh, so…he have the power to make your own kaijin?"the red figure muttered to himself, "You…boy, who are you?"

The kid smiled, "I'm Famine, the Chrono Horseman of the Plague." "Interesting…. Ya want to team up for a bit?" he proposed, making Famine smile with glee.

* * *

The next day, Sento had finished his weapon as he displayed a sword with a purple base, a yellow blade with four different comic panels that depicted various techniques, and topped off with a silver blade. "It's done!" he called out as everyone else was preparing for the day, "The 4Koma Ninpoutou! I can't wait to try it out!"

The physicist began to swing it around recklessly, almost hitting Misora and Henrietta in the process. As they left, Sento noticed a distracted Banjou and approached him, "I can't wait…" he noted as he gripped the blade.

However, Banjou knew what was coming, "Try it on me and see what happens…" he warned.

"You're awake?" Rex asked as he put on his school uniform, which was the only set of clothes he had.

"Look alive people, we got a Smash attack!" Isaiah told the group, prompting Sento to grab a few bottles while Rex put on his new Watch Holder.

"From what it says, it's apparently heading to your institute Sento…" Misora noted as the two Riders went to read the report.

"**A Smash has appeared! It looks like it's heading towards the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics!**

**-Miitan Mania"**

"You think it could be the Another Rider?" Henrietta asked.

"I don't know if it's him specifically…" Misora noted as she continued to brush her teeth, "But considering that the Pandora Box is currently being held in that facility, I think you guys should check that out..."

"Either way, we might want to head over there…" Rex noted as he grabbed the Ziku Driver and got ready for the battle ahead.

"Just let the government deal with this…" Banjou argued, "You two can't expect to transform and fight there anyway!"

"Come on Banjou, like Henrietta said, this could just be the Another Rider" Rex told the dragon boy, "Even if this could be a trap, I'm not gonna sit around and let innocent lives get caught in this.

"Stay safe you two!" Henrietta said as the two Riders left.

"Hey Misora, I was wondering something…" Banjou asked, "What would happen if we didn't extract the Smash's element after we beat it?"

"It'll probably go back to it's base…" This gave the dragon boy some ideas while Weiss began to worry about Rex.

"Weiss, where are you going?" Henrietta asked her as she saw the girl get up.

"I'm gonna make sure that knucklehead doesn't get himself killed…" the resistance fighter answered as she ran after Banjou, hoping to give him back-up.

* * *

At the institute, the Build Smash was walking towards the facility alongside a monster that resembled a bunch of bike chains, who was only groaning. 'Alright, we just have to grab that box…' the Another Rider recounted within his mind.

This attracted several soldiers and androids to approach the two. "Guns ready!" the leader of the squadron shouted before they opened fire on the two, which pushed the two kaijin back. On the rooftop, two men wearing light grey uniforms with green outlines were watching the assault from above the bridge.

"Don't let either Smash take another step towards the Institute…" one of the men with a mustache and goatee ordered on a walkie-talkie before giving it to his associate, who had a bowl cut along with white rim glasses. Meanwhile, Sento and Rex watched as the strange creature and the Another Rider were being attacked by the soldiers.

"Looks like we got a double header…" Rex told Sento as he took stock of the kaijin.

"So, the fugitive can't do anything but watch?" a sinister voice asked the two. As they turned around, the two Riders came face to face with Blood Stark, who had his arms crossed.

"So you're the one Famine called Zi-O eh?" he pondered as he looked at the new Rider.

"Yeah…who wants to know?" he asked, concerned about where this conversation was going.

"You know, it's hilarious that someone like you could possibly be some kind of demon king…" the crimson armored man chuckled before turning to Sento. "Say Sento, do you know who that Smash is?" he asked the physicist, "Here's a hint… Aniki~!"

"Tatsuya?!" Sento gasped in shock as he stared at the Build Smash fighting against the soldiers whilst defending the Smash, who was a transformed version of the man with the afro, Tatsuya.

"Correct!" he cheered, "But don't get the wrong idea. He merely volunteered for the experiment. What a brave man, but ultimately he's a helpless fool."

"What's he talking about?" Rex asked Sento as the young king turned towards the man for clarification.

"He's a member of an organization that's we've been fighting. He's been kidnapping ordinary people to turn into Smash" the scientist explained to his junior Rider.

"Indeed…" the figure noted, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Blood Stark. From that little watch, you're probably just as naïve as Sento over here!"

"Stop screwing with me…" Sento growled under his breath before placing on the device, causing a yellow belt to appear, "Rex, you got fight the Another Rider and Tatsuya while I take care of Stark!" Rex nodded as he rushed to fight the two kaijin, leaving the physicist against the cobra man.

As Sento began to shake the red Rabbit Bottle from before along with a blue Tank Bottle, several physics equations flew past him as he placed the two bottles into the device, causing a hologram of each bottle's element to appear before they combined to create the R/T symbol.

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

Immediately, Sento began to charge into battle whilst turning the crank on the device, causing a series of pipes to appear and create two halves of a Rider suit.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Henshin!"

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YEAH!**_

Once the halves closed up, Sento was now left in a black bodysuit with most of his left being bright red with a spring-like coil around his left foot, while his right consisted of several blues with a more mechanical-looking right foot that had some tank treads on it. Finally, the helmet also shared this design with a light red compound eye in the design of a rabbit on the right and a tank-shaped light blue compound eye on the opposite side. Sento Kiryu had transformed into the Kamen Rider Nobuyuki copied, Kamen Rider Build.

As the scientist Rider pulled out a yellow drill-like weapon, he charged in and began to violently swinging at the cobra man. However Stark was able to counter the Rider's attacks with a few punches, but a misjudged dodge allows Build to land a strong drill attack. This allowed him to turn the crank and power up his rabbit foot.

_**READY GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**_

_**YEAH!**_

Build then jumped into the air and slid down a physics graph to land a flying side kick that cobra man back a bit.

"So anger increases the level…" Stark noted, "Just as I hoped…Hurry up and help your sidekick save your Smash, lest that Another Rider kills you…" The cobra man soon left as Build rushed to Rex's aid.

* * *

As that was happening, Rex had rushed in to see the two kaijin trying to brave the gunshots. 'Alright, second battle time…' he thought to himself, 'No pressure, I'm just about to get in between a fight between two super powered monsters and a bunch of government officers with real guns…'

Shaking off his initial fear, Rex activated the Zi-O Ridewatch before slapping on the Ziku-Driver.

_**ZI-O!**_

Once he placed the watch into the Driver, the standby noise of the driver catches both the soldiers and the two men's attention. "Eh? Gentoku, what's that civilian doing?" the man with glasses asked Gentoku, the man with the goatee as Rex slanted the Ziku-Driver and spun it, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

"Eh?! Another Kamen Rider?!" the man gasped as Gentoku muttered under his breath, "So this boy is the fabled King of Time…"

Back to the fight, as the katakana characters attached themselves to the helmet, the Build Smash recognized him right away.

"What? You again?!" the monster growled.

"Missed me?" Zi-O taunted as he and the Another Rider began to fight once more while the soldiers were caught off-guard by the clock Rider's sudden arrival. Zi-O began to throw a few punches on the Another Rider, but the Another Rider crossed his arms and blocked the attack, allowing the monster to kick the Rider away with the treads on his left foot.

"Heh, you know…I've gotten a lot stronger after our last encounter!" the Build Smash taunted as he created an energy projection of a bow and fired a volley of arrows at the clock Rider, forcing Zi-O to take out his gun and fire at the arrows. As the boy pressed the button on his gun, the barrel began to glow with bright pink energy whilst the weapon began to count down.

_**TIME CHARGE!**_

_**GOU, YON, SAN, NII, ICHI!**_

_**ZERO TIME!**_

"Take this!" Zi-O shouted as he fired several energy blasts shaped like the gun katakana at the Another Rider.

_**SURE SURE UCHI!**_

When the projectiles neared the Build Smash, the Press Smash got in between the two combatants and punched each one away. "What the?!" the young Rider gasped as the Press Smash charged forth and began to blindly swing it's bike chain-like fists at the boy, allowing the Another Rider to recover and team up with the Smash and overwhelm Zi-O two to one. However as Zi-O was about to fall, Weiss arrived and fired at the Press Smash.

"Tatsuya!" Sento shouted as he leaped into the air and kicked the Another Rider away from the Press Smash.

"Sento!" Zi-O shouted with relief, "Boy, am I glad to see you two!"

"How convenient…" Gentoku noted, "Utsumi, have them kill the new Rider and the Smash. Let the Another Rider do his job."

Utsumi, the man with the glasses, soon acknowledged the order and shouted into the walkie talkie these orders to the soldiers, causing them to start pointing their guns at Zi-O and the Press Smash. "Uh oh…" Zi-O noted as they began to back away.

That's when he spotted Banjou and Weiss driving in on a red modified Honda XR 230, going past several soldiers as they arrived to the two Riders. "Don't worry! We'll handle the Build Smash and those government guys!" Banjou noted as Weiss got off and fired as several soldiers, before turning her attention to the Another Rider.

"I want him captured and brought to me alive" Gentoku ordered as they watched the two hold off the soldiers.

"But what about the girl?" Utsumi asked, but didn't get an answer. Knowing what to do, Build then shook the Lion Bottle and slotted it into his smartphone.

_**BUILD CHANGE!**_

The phone soon transformed into an identical copy of the bike Banjou had and he grabbed an unconscious Press Smash and rode away. Zi-O, noticing a second Ridewatch on his wrist with the katakana of bike on it, removed the watch and activated it. This caused the watch to transform into a modified Honda CRF250 Rally with a large watch-like ornament on the front, and two hubcaps that had the stylized katakana on them. Rex soon rode off as to follow Sento, leaving Gentoku to walk away satisfied with what he saw.

* * *

As Zi-O rode by a nearby pier, a sudden volley of shots appeared from out of nowhere to knock him off of his bike, causing the bike to revert back to it's much smaller watch mode. "Oww…." Rex groaned as he recovered from the initial pain as he got to his feet.

When he looked around to find the source of the blast, he was confronted by the military man from before, who held a black and red bow which had the yellow hiragana for bow on it.

"So we finally meet…Oma Zi-O…" he noted as the young man stepped out of the shadows and transformed his bow into a hand-axe.

"Eh? Who are you?" Zi-O asked, cautious about the young man's intentions.

"So then, why did you choose the demon king's path?!" the young man demanded, ignoring the clock Rider's question.

This made Zi-O think for a bit before he answered, "It's because I feel like my heart is telling me that it's my destiny…simple as that…"

"You really think I believe that lie?" the young man said as he scoffed at the young man's answer.

"It's true!" Zi-O stated, "I feel like…like this is the path I was born to walk towards! It may be dark, and I may end up hurting a lot of people…but I believe that I can change my future into something brighter."

The young man was not convinced as he shook his head as he remembered something from his past…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_As the young man got up after the attack, he saw that most of his comrades were all gone, with not even a trace of their bodies remaining while there were a few that were knocked to the ground. Oma Zi-O stood tall, with barely a scratch on him._

"_Ha! do you possibly think you can defeat me?" he taunted with gusto in his voice, "You can do no such thing! You know why?" The young man soon began to scowl as Oma Zi-O declared, "It's because no matter what you can do, your fate has already been written in the annals of history!"_

* * *

"I see…" he noted as he thought about his next course of action, "If that is your decision…then I'm afraid that your path will end here, by my hand!" With fury in his eyes, the young man then took out the red and black Ridewatch from his holder and activated it.

_**GEIZ!**_

"Geiz…" Rex muttered before his eyes widened with fear, "Wait, you're the guy with the red Time Mazine?! I thought we left you back in the Edo period!"

"I don't give up that easily…" he retorted as he took out slotted the Ridewatch into the Ziku Driver already around his waist. Once he pressed the middle button to slant the driver, an ominous ticking noise echoed out from the device while a black and red holographic digital clock formed behind him. The young man then jutted his hands forward before crossing them together as he grasped the sides of the Driver.

"Henshin!"

With a spin of the driver, the yellow hiragana characters appeared as several black watch straps formed around the boy, leaving him the Rider armor that Rex saw him in back in the Edo period as the hiragana characters attached themselves to the helmet; thus completing the young man's transformation into Kamen Rider Geiz.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

'Oh crap…this is bad…' Zi-O noted as Geiz as he summoned forth his bow from his driver, which transformed into a small one-handed axe.

_**ZIKAN ZAXE**_

_**OH NO!**_

"Here I come, Oma Zi-O!" Geiz declared as Zi-O began to fear for his life once more.

"Hey W-wait a sec!" the clock Rider pleaded as Geiz swung his axe, creating an energy slash that dazed the young Rider enough for him to land a couple of slashes on his chest despite Zi-O's attempt to block both maneuvers. 'This is bad…' Zi-O thought in his mind, 'If this keeps up, I'm done for!'

"I apologize…" Geiz said, "But your death is for the greater good…" However before he could activate his finisher, both he and Zi-O noticed several floating physics questions fly past them. Seeing that Geiz was distracted, Zi-O quickly got to his feet and ran to aid Build in battle.

* * *

Earlier, not too far away from Zi-O and Geiz's clash, Build was able to drag the Press Smash to a safe location for battle. As the physics Rider got off his bike, he stared at the bike chain-like kaijin with the intention to save him.

"Tatsuya…" he said, "I'll save you now!"

He then took out the Best Match that Rex created and shook them, causing several physics equations to fly past him and, unintentionally, save Zi-O from being killed by Geiz. After twisting the caps, he removed the Bottles in the driver and placed the two new Bottles in their place.

_**NINJA! COMIC!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

He soon began to turn the crank once more, creating the pipes once more and summoning two halves of a new suit for Build.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Build Up!"

_**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NIN NIN-COMIC! YEAH!**_

He soon summoned the sword he had made the previous day before dodging the Press Smash's attack.

"Sento!" a voice called out as Build then turned around to see Zi-O heading towards them. "Huh…your suit is different..." he noted as he examined Build's new form.

Build's suit was new a mixture of a purple side which had some light grey parts to resemble the woven garb of a ninja, along with a spiky yellow side that had a few comic panels on the chest piece, and a slightly open comic as a shoulder pad. Finally, the helmet's eyes now consisted of several comic panels and a pen on the left, and a shuriken on the right.

"Oh, Rex! Looks like you're just in time to see my new form!" the bottle-based Rider cheered as scanned the area to calculate a battle scenario. "The laws of victory are set!" he declared as he pressed the trigger on the sword, causing the bottom panel to light up.

_**BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**_

As Build waved his sword, several copies of himself began to manifest from a series of yellow and purple paint splotches and pencil lines, before appearing in a cartoony puff of smoke, complete with the words **"BOOM!" **flying out of the smoke. The clones then began to hop around as they and Zi-O, who drew his gun, began to alternate on attacking the kaijin. Afterwards, Zi-O changed his gun into it's sword mode while Build and his copies began quickly circling the Smash and making him dizzy.

"Feeling dizzy yet buddy?" Zi-O quipped as he removed the Zi-O Ridewatch and placed it into his sword for a special attack.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

This was the signal for the Builds to press the trigger twice, triggering yet another panel to light up once more.

_**KATON NO JUTSU!**_

Once the ring of fire was established, both Build and Zi-O unleashed a fire slash and a time slash respectively.

_**KAEN GIRI!**_

_**ZI-O GIRI GIRI SLASH!**_

Once they landed the final blow, the Press Smash exploded in a puff of green smoke and knocking him out. As Build and Zi-O revert back to normal, Sento took out a blank white Fullbottle to extract the kaijin's power, leaving behind Tatsuya in a white coat.

"Tatsuya! Are you alright?" Sento asked.

"Aniki…" Tatsuya weakly said.

"It's alright…" Rex reassured him, only for Tatsuya to grasp the scientist.

"Aniki…" he pleaded, "When you went for that new medicine part-time job…I thought it was because I was pressed for cash at the time." He soon pleaded sorry, "I…I wanted to help you out! But…I couldn't…I'm so useless! I'm really sorry!" This made Rex think back to what Misora said yesterday…

"_Papa found Sento with amnesia…"_

'So did this Tatsuya guy know Sento before he was found?' he pondered to himself.

"It's fine Tatsuya, so stop talking…" Sento told him as they helped him up. Soon they saw Banjou and Weiss arrive at their location.

"So it was Tatsuya?" Banjou asked as Rex nodded. However as the two began to lift the former Smash up to his feel, Weiss noticed that Rex was a little out of it.

"Hey Rex, are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah…" he told her, "It's cool…"

"You sure about that?" she questioned, not at all convinced by what he said.

"It's just… I encountered Geiz again…" he admitted, causing her to gasp in fear.

"Wait what?!" she shouted, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Look I know what I saw!" Rex said in his defense, "He wanted to kill me for 'the greater good'… His words, not mine…" Weiss began to mull over what Rex had told her, thinking about her next move when all of a sudden…she spotted Banjou punch Sento in the stomach in her peripheral vision.

"You…!" Sento said weakly as he tried to let go, but Banjou took the Fullbottle as the scientist fell to the ground.

"Aniki!/Sento!" Tatsuya and Rex cried out as the latter tried to check to see if he was okay.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" Weiss growled. However Banjou didn't listen as he changed Tatsuya back into his Press Smash form. As Rex was about to confront the dragon boy…

_**TIME CHARGE!**_

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**_

_**ZERO TIME!**_

"Eh?" Banjou pondered before they spotted Geiz aiming a powerful arrow blast right at Zi-O.

"Rex, look out!" he called out, alerting the young Rider as they all narrowly dodged an incoming blast.

_**GIWA GIWA UCHI!**_

"What? Another Kamen Rider?!" Banjou gasped as he stared at the new clock Rider.

"Grant…" Weiss muttered under her breath as they spotted Geiz take out a black and orange watch that had the year 2015 printed on the inside of the dial along with a strange eye symbol, and turned the dial to activate it.

_**GHOST!**_

He soon placed it into the right side of his driver and spun it, allowing a strange armor to appear from the projection of an eyeball-like object before spitting apart and reforming around him along with new hiragana characters.

_**ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHO~ST!**_

He was now decked out in a mostly black armor, with two large shoulder pads resembling the object the armor manifested from, orange lines on the legs, a chest piece that had two orange solid orange triangles with a black center that had the same orange lines from before along with the eye symbol, and the face of his helmet was now orange with a lone silver horn and the eyes reading out Ghost in hiragana.

"This is gonna suck…" Zi-O noted as Geiz GhostArmor trudged forth, summoning several Parka Ghosts to attack the group.

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: BUILD 2017**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**So you're just gonna leave Tatsuya to die?!"**_

"_**Stop screwing around!"**_

"_**Then who will prove my innocence?!"**_

"_**Is Rex really the one destined to become Oma Zi-O?"**_

"_**The laws of victory are set!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! BE THE ONE 2017**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Well then, looks like the reveal for Zero-One, or Reiwan I'm not so sure which pronunciation will be used by Toei, is fast approaching while Zi-O is reaching it's climax. Now I haven't excatly caught myself up with the latest episodes yet but I do have them downloaded right now.**_

_**Speaking of, if you've noticed that the dream sequence from chapter 1 is different, it's because Lockron pointed out how sloppy the original sequence was due to the fact that I just slapped on a crap ton of Kamen Rider quotes without any pauses. Honestly, I was going for a 'sea of voices' kind of deal, but looks like that didn't land as well as I hoped. So instead I decided with an homage to the Kingdom Hearts III tutorial instead.**_

_**Back to the actual chapter, it looks like there's a bit of exposition on how to fit the various timelines from different series (The main continuity, the Future Riders, Amazons, most of the Phase 1 Heisei Riders, etc.) are basically pieces of a large world. Also, with the recap, I wanted to add in a small reference to the first chapter of the original EoT, which is actually a reference to Re:CREATORS' opening lines. **__**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think?**_

_**Next week, the final part of this somewhat three-part Build tribute ends with a raid at Faust's base, Rex gaining the first Rider Link, and we check in on what Sora and crew are upto.**_

_**Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Be The One 2017

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 4/12/20**_

* * *

_**After defeating the Build Smash for the first time; Weiss told Henrietta and I, along with Ryuga Banjou, the man who found us after we crash landed in 2017, and Sento Kiryu, aka Kamen Rider Build, that we came from two different timelines, each extremely different from one another, explaining how Oma Zi-O, the fabled demon king of time, was able to essentially wipe out several time periods from our world's history.**_

_**Unfortunately, we later ended up learning from Isaiah, Weiss' mentor and leader of the resistance, that in order to take down the Another Riders for good, we need to use the power of the Kamen Rider they're based off of, which is kind of hard since these monsters are essentially tailor-made to kill their heroic counterparts.**_

_**Before we could figure out how do defeat the Build Smash however, the monster came back along with a Smash, humans who were experimented on using Nebula Gas, as they tried to attack the place they worked. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kamen Rider Geiz, the Rider we thought we escaped from back in Edo Japan, had followed us and was out for my blood…**_

* * *

"This is gonna suck…" Zi-O noted as Geiz GhostArmor trudged forth before summoning several Parka Ghosts to attack Zi-O.

At once, the group began to dodge and weave through the spirits before Geiz continued his assault by delivering a powerful swing of his axe. Zi-O tried his best to block with his sword, but it was clear that Geiz was the more experienced fighter between the two. As the two Riders fought, Banjou noticed the Press Smash starting to walk away from the battlefield and trudging towards a set direction.

'Gah! I have no time for this!' he grumbled in his head as he abandoned the battlefield and began to tail the kaijin. After getting punched out of his Rider form, Geiz pressed the buttons on his Driver and unhooked the driver.

_**FINISH TIME! GHOST!**_

"Say your prayers, you tyrant!" he declared as he spun the driver, "Now die!"

_**OMEGA TIME BURST!**_

The Parka Ghosts then began to circle Geiz as his right foot burned with an orange spiritual aura, but as he leaped into the air and flew at Zi-O, Weiss's Time Mazine appeared in the nick of time and blocked the finisher by crossing it's large metal arms and pushed the Rider away, knocking him back into his base for.

"Gah! Weiss, what the hell was that for!" he roared.

"Rex, you go after Banjou, I'll handle Grant!" she told him.

"Got it!" he told her as he grabbed his Ride Striker Ridewatch and activated it, allowing him to escape the area and chase after Banjou.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, with only Famine being shown in full

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me**_

_**They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow**_

_**Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: BE THE ONE 2017**_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Banjou followed the monster, he noticed that his path was heading towards a section of the Skywall, where several armed men were guarding the area. 'Skywall…' he thought, 'So Faust's hideout is here?'As he sneaked past some guards, he noticed an area with several more armed men along with a strange yellow smoke erupting from the area.

'Is that the entrance?' he thought to himself as he surveyed the location. Unfortunately for him, a robotic guard on patrol had spotted the falsely convicted boxer.

"Banjou Ryuuga found" it said, surprising the dragon boy as he quickly shook the Dragon Bottle and began to fight off the oncoming guards. However, the more people he defeated, the more they were replaced by several new men.

"Don't move!" one of the guards ordered as he pointed a rifle at the back of Banjou's head before the rest of the guards followed suit and aimed their guns at the man.

"You're under arrest!" one of the guards shouted as he and another guard grabbed and restrained him.

However, the group then heard the sound of a bike as they spotted Sento in his Build Nin-NinComic form along with Rex in Zi-O's base form. At once both pulled out their swords as Build pressed the trigger three times while Zi-O pressed the button on his own weapon.

_**FUTON NO JUTSU!**_

_**TIME CHARGE! ZERO TIME!**_

"Duck!" Build said as he and Zi-O as they activated a twister filled with katakana that knocked the guards holding Banjou away as well as damaging several of the more robotic guardsmen.

_**TATSUMAKI NO GIRI!**_

_**GIRI GIRI GIRI!**_

"You two!" Banjou said.

"Talk later. Get on!" Build stated as he spotted Geiz coming straight for them on his own Ride Stryker. After Build gave the dragon boy a bike helmet, Geiz began firing several arrows at the three, prompting Zi-O to return fire.

"Looks like Weiss's distraction didn't last long enough…" Zi-O noted.

"Don't let them escape!" an arriving guardsman ordered as several more guards came towards the three. With enemies coming from all sides, Build quickly pressed the trigger on his sword four times before pressing it once to activate its effect.

_**KAKUREMI NO JUTSU!**_

_**DORON!**_

With a swing of his sword, Build created a large cloud of smoke that allowed them to get away from the guards, but not Geiz.

"Stop!" Geiz demanded as the three Riders rode through an empty roadway. As the red Kamen Rider tried to get Zi-O off of his bike, the two switched directions before leaping off the edge and into a nearby field. Once their bikes shrunk back to their respective forms, the three quickly hid while the future Rider rode by.

"Alright…" Zi-O sighed as the three made their way back to nascita undetected.

* * *

Back with Grant, he pondered where Zi-O and Build went as he stopped at a nearby area, allowing his Ride Stryker to revert back to normal while the Time Mazine trudged forward in its mecha mode before shifting to its normal mode.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!" Grant growled as he de-morphed and picked up his bike, "Why are you trying to save that man?!"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure about that myself…" she answered as she looked at the ground in an unsure manner.

"Just don't get in my way again…" he warned, "That man has to die."

After he left, Weiss returned to a nearby warehouse, where they chose to hide the Time Mazine for the time being. Once she returned, she brought up a heads up display of the current condition of the mecha.

'Looks like the new hover mechanism Sento made worked like a charm…' she thought to herself as she examined the blueprints stashed in the back of the mecha's cockpit. She then sighed as she began to reminisce on what happened that day, when they made their decision on returning to the past…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a few weeks after their crushing defeat at the hands of Oma Zi-O, some of the resistance members were being treated for their injuries while others were burying the fighters who died during the fight. Isaiah was currently helping out one of the injured soldiers regain their ability to walk when he spotted Grant as he made his way towards the red Time Mazine._

_Earlier that week, they were able to modify two of the Time Mazines they had to travel between the past and the present with the intention of stopping Oma Zi-O before he rose to power. However, this plan was met with contention and the plan was put on hold until a decision was made._

"_Corporal, where are you going?" Isaiah asked as the young man walked towards the newly modified machine._

_"Where else? The past…" he answered, "I'm going to end this madness before it even began…" _

_"Are you crazy?!" Weiss gasped as she stopped attending to a sick refugee to try and talk her comrade out of his plan, "Do you have any idea what that would do to the time stream?" _

"_Well I'm tired of just staying here and losing to that monster over and over again!" he roared, "If I do this, then I'll be doing everyone a favor if that maniac never rose to power…" Grant then showed his Ziku-Driver to the duo and pointed out to them, "Besides, I'm a Singularity Point…I'll be fine…". _

_"Yeah, but not all of us are like you Geiz! What's gonna happen if you fail?" Weiss shouted, causing the man to glare at the girl, making her flinch at the sudden aggression. _

_"I won't" he stated before walking into the Time Mazine. __However before he closed it up, he turned to the girl with a glare, "And by the way, don't you dare mention that name…my name is Grant Myson…get it right next time…"_

_Worried, Weiss then ran towards the second Time Mazine, which was more of a prototype compared to the more refined model that Grant had just used to travel to the past. _

_"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Isaiah growled as she prepared to board the mecha. _

_"I'm going after him…" she stated, "Even if it may be wrong to save the man who ruined our lives, that doesn't mean that I'm going to stand there and watch that dolt do something he'll regret!" _

_The resistance leader sighed as he massaged his brow. _

_"Alright, I give." he sighed as he threw up his hands in defeat, "__I'll try to warn the boy just in case you cannot stop Geiz in time...__Just make sure that he's in once piece!"_

_As they exchanged a salute, Weiss entered the Time Mazine and activated its newly installed Chrono-Naviagation system and traveled back to 2018, where she stopped Grant from killing Rex and Henrietta and the rest was history…_

* * *

'Was I wrong?' she asked herself in her head, 'Can Rex really the one who can become Oma Zi-O?'

After she finished reminiscing of the past, Weiss grabbed one of the spare Ride Strikers and rode off towards the café in order to turn in for the night. However due to the traffic at the time, she reached the building during the dead of night.

"I guess I was out a lot longer than I thought…" she muttered as she got off and entered the small establishment.

However when she entered the lab, she was horrified as she, Misora, and Henrietta witnessed a three-way battle against each other between the team of Sento and Rex against the angry Banjou. "Wha? What the hell happened here?!" Weiss exclaimed as she watched the three beat the crap out of each other.

* * *

EARLIER…

While Weiss was returning to the café, Rex was helping Sento bring a restrained Banjou to the lab, while unintentionally waking up a sleeping Misora and Henrietta in the process.

"Let go!" the dragon boy demanded. "If I don't take out the Smash element, Tatsuya will be in danger!" Sento berated the man as he held onto his arms.

"If I hadn't done that, we wouldn't know where their hideout was!" the dragon boy said in his defense.

"And you're okay with Tatsuya dying?! Screw you!" Sento shouted as he forcefully turned around an angry Banjou.

"Then who's gonna clear my name?!" Banjou roared

"Does clearing your name mean that much to you?!" Rex protested as he got in the boxer's face, "I mean, don't you ever think of someone other than yourself?!"

"What does it matter to you, you aren't even supposed to be here!" Banjou angrily pointed out, "Hell it's because of you and your friend, that Another Rider is even here hunting us down in the first place!"

Without changing his expression, Banjou then turned his gaze towards Sento before returning it back to him, "As far as I'm concerned Rex, you're in the same boat as Sento, you're both too interested in playing the hero!"

After the tension began to die down a little bit, the physicist decided to ask the dragon boy something, "What were you going to do after you found their hideout?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Banjou answered, "Capture Rogue and clear my name."

"With _your_ power?" Sento scoffed, "Don't make me laugh…"

This majorly pissed off the dragon boy as he glared at Sento with murder in his eyes, "You wanna take me on? I'm different from how I was!"

As he began to shake the bottle once more, Rex immediately stepped in and tried to keep him from attacking. However that attempt was met with a punch to the stomach as Banjou pushed Rex away before he knocked Sento to the ground and causing him to drop the Rabbit and Tank Bottles along with the Build Driver.

"It seems that the Dragon Bottle is different from the others…" Sento noted as Rex helped him to his feet, "It's synchronizing with you and producing a strange reaction."

"What are you babbling about?!" Banjou roared as the battle between the three began just as Weiss arrived to the lab.

* * *

"Guys, stop this at once!" Weiss protested as she rushed pushed Banjou away from Sento, but witnessed Sento deliver a punch of his own that sent the dragon boy to the floor.

"I'm better at using Bottles…" he boasted as he threw up a random Bottle into the air and caught it like a ball.

"You coward!" Misora berated as she spoke through the bunny plush she had with her.

"What? That idiot used it first!" Sento protested with the plushie, a sight most of the people from 2018 didn't think they'd see

Meanwhile, Weiss, annoyed by Rex's antics, slammed her fist into Rex's head. "Owww! What was that for?!" the future king protested.

"For getting yourself in another fight!" she berated the young boy.

"Hey, I was just trying to defuse the situation, _he's_ the one who made this physical!" the boy argued in his defense before the two ended up in an argument of their own.

"Uhh guys, can we please calm down for a moment?" Henrietta pleaded, hoping to defuse the situation between the two parties but to no avail. However, as the arguments escalated, Banjou stared at the Build Driver left on the floor after he punched Sento and grabbed it without any hesitation.

"I might as well use this!" he declared as he slapped the driver on, causing Sento to panic.

"Stop, you dumbass!" However the dragon boy did not listen as he placed the Bottles into the driver.

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

"Henshin!"

_**ARE YOU READY!**_

With a turn of the crank, the pipes formed without creating the armor so when they slammed into the man, he felt a powerful shock as pink electricity surged through his body, throwing the Bottles and the Driver off of him.

"Why…?" he asked weakly as he reached for the Driver, only for Sento to retrieve both it and the fallen Bottles.

"It's not something just anyone can use…" the physicist told him.

"You're talking about the Hazard Level, right?" Weiss asked as Banjou fainted.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Rex asked as he stared at the boxer's prone body.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…" he dismissively told the clock Rider as he walked past him.

"Well then how the heck was he able to use the device if not anyone can use it?" the young Rider asked.

"Maybe it's because of that Bottle that he was able to improve so fast…" Sento noted, "At this rate, he might become a dangerous element."

"Come on Rex, we better get some rest" Henrietta told the boy as Sento was left on his own when the young king noticed a blank Fullbottle faintly glowing on his desk.

'What's this?' he thought as he stared at this strange bottle.

* * *

Back at Faust, the scientists there had the Press Smash inside the container while Nobuyuki just watched.

"All you achieved by using him was raising Build's Hazard Level, not to mention garnering the attention of yet another Kamen Rider" a back and yellow bat-like figure berated Stark.

"Yeah, not to mention that he's got a watch that can give him some kind of armor…" the Another Rider added in as he stared at the tank.

"So then, what exactly are you planning?" he asked.

"I'm simply hungry for strength" the cobra figure replied, "They have to learn about him before he proceeds to the next stage."

"What about the kid?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Well it wouldn't be fun if his ascension to kingship would be so easy…" Famine noted as he arrived onto the scene, "Besides, if you're able to advance your power enough, you might be able to have enough darkness in your heart to create a few soldiers of your own..."

The young Horseman soon gave a wicked grin as something began to stir in the darkness

* * *

The next day, a man with a green apron on was putting on the open sign on the café before seeing Banjou and Rex stepping out of the lab.

"Oh! You two are awake!" he greeted. "I heard all about it from Misora."

The man then walked towards Rex and shook his hand, "I'm Soichi Isurugi, the owner of this fine establishment!"

"Rex Wells!" he replied.

"So Banjou, you tried to transform?" he asked the dragon boy, "Give it up. It's too dangerous."

"Shut it…" he told the man as Banjou looked around as he looked the café while Rex finished his breakfast.

"Hey, where's Sento?" he asked the café owner.

"At the Institute" he told him, "He said he was going to research the Skywall. He's going to find Faust's hideout and rescue Tatsuya."

"I can't believe he's doing that for a friend he doesn't even remember" Banjou dismissively said as Weiss was having her breakfast.

"Well even _if_ you can't remember who you are, wouldn't you help that person no matter what?" Rex asked, giving off a tone as if Banjou had asked a trick question, "I mean, even if you can't recall your past experiences with a person doesn't mean that those bonds didn't exist..."

"Indeed, young one!" Isurugi praised the young boy before turning his attention to the boxer, "It's not that they're friends. He'll lend a hand to anyone who's in trouble."

"So he's trying to be Superman?" Banjou said in a mocking manner.

"Not exactly…" he said in Sento's defense, "He's just…insecure. Losing his memory and not knowing who he is, he's drowning in insecurity. So he's acting like the person he wants to be." He then offers the young man a cup of coffee, "But behind his joy and affection is an unfathomable loneliness."

"That's what makes Sento a Kamen Rider" Isaiah noted as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Kamen Riders are meant to stand up to the wrongs created by those who prey on the innocent. To be a Kamen Rider means to act with a unwavering conviction for justice and compassion." He soon turned towards Rex with a reassuring look, "That's something you should learn if you wish to change your fate. If you want to stop that future from coming to pass, we must save the Heisei Riders from the Horsemen."

As Rex and Banjou contemplated on what Isaiah and Isurugi had said, the latter took a sip of the coffee before violently spitting it out.

"Bitter!" he shouted as Henrietta went out of the fridge in some new attire, which seemed very simple in comparison to their time-displaced companion. She was now in a long white dress with a light purple cloak.

"Hey Hernietta, what's with the new look?" the young boy asked as he was strangely mesmerized by the girl's appearance.

"This? I thought that wearing my school uniform everywhere might not work, so I decided to go with Sawa to get a new look" Henrietta answered as she gave a quick twirl to show off her new outfit, "You should get one too, especially since your uniform is looking a bit beat up."

This made the young boy think about what his friend had met as he took a look at his uniform. Sure enough, it looked very damaged with jacket being ripped and torn in several places, one of his pants legs had been torn off at the knee, and overall there was some dirt and grime littered across the clothes.

"…you got a point…" Rex noted as he decided to wait until he got a new set of clothes for him to wear while his uniform was being fixed, "Well, lead the way!" he said as he joined the girls in their walk through the district.

* * *

As he soon left the café with Henrietta and Weiss, Rex began to look at the Zi-O Ridewatch and Ride Striker Ride Gadget. As he stared at the two watches, he could not help but think about his encounter with Grant, aka Kamen Rider Geiz, the other day.

"_Why did you choose the demon king's path?!"_

"_If that is your decision…then I'm afraid that your path will end here, by my hand!"_

"_I apologize…but your death is for the greater good…"_

He could not help but think on whether or not transforming into Zi-O was the right thing to do.

"Hey...Henrietta?" Rex asked his friend, "Why exactly did Weiss come to save us on that day?"

This made the girl ponder for a bit as she tried to come up with an answer, "Well...maybe it was because she saw some good in you." She then sub-consciously held his hand as the girl gave him a reassuring look, "Besides, I'm sure that you're not Oma Zi-O, if anything…you might be the one to defeat him. We don't really know for sure… But no matter what happens, I'll be by your side."

As Rex smiled at his friend's words, Weiss decided to call out to the two teenagers in order to get their attention.

"Hey guys come on! The store's not gonna stay open forever!" she shouted from afar.

This made the two realize that they had somewhat stopped walking during their conversation and were just staring at one another.

"C-Coming!" Henrietta called out as the three enter a Windscale building where Rex was able to gain the same one he had worn from his most recent dream.

"So, what do you think?" Henrietta asked Rex as he looked at his new look.

"It's good…." Rex noted as he made a fist with his new gloves. "Now you don't have to look like you're fresh out of school everywhere you go" Weiss joked as they nodded before she handed them identical copies of her blaster.

"What are these?" he asked as he looked at the object.

"Those are FaizBlaster Xs" she explained, "These Ride Gadgets serve as both our means of communication, but as you saw two days ago, they also double as pocket pistols when need be."

"Oh sweet!" the boy said as they put the phones in their pockets.

* * *

As the group returned to the café, they saw Misora and Sawa talking over some pizza and drinks.

"So, Sento-kun, Rex-san, and Banjou fought?" Sawa asked the girl.

"They were at each other throats!" the young girl stated. "Don't worry about it, they'll all make up soon." As she turned towards the trio, she greeted them with a smile before continuing with her conversation.

After getting back to the lab, Weiss was examining the Miitan Mania for any sign of the Build Smash or Press Smash, Henrietta was reading one of Sento's books, Rex taking a nap, and Banjou performing pushups. That's when Sento came rushing down the stairs.

"Hey! Everyone!" he called out to everyone, "I think I found their hideout!"

"Wait what?!" Weiss called out as everyone quickly got up and crowded around Sento brought up on the computer screen, showcasing the Skywall along with several parameters. "Where did you get this?" Rex asked.

"Well let me tell you" he told them, "I was researching the Skywall at the Institute when my boss Gentoku gave me some information. He said that there's a gas emitting from the structure known as Nebula Gas…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Sento's POV):_

"_Nebula Gas?" I echoed. _

_"Katsuragi realized the importance of this gas before anyone else" Gentoku told me before he turned towards his assistant, Utsumi, "Bring up Katsuragi's research data." _

_"Are you sure it's okay to show him?" he asked his boss, who thought about it for a moment before reaffirming his decision._

_Utsumi then began to type on a computer, before he showed me the data that you all are seeing right now. _

_"This is Takumi Katsuragi's research data" Utsumi told me as I examined the data. I could not believe what I saw. After I thanked him, I put the data into a USB before coming back here._

* * *

"So now we have a way to get into Faust's base?" Rex asked the physicist as he nodded before turning his attention to the data.

"Now as you can see, this Nebula Gas is leaking out of the wall" Sento explained to the group.

"You mean the yellow gas that was coming from the wall?" Banjou asked as he pointed at the gas before the physicist confirmed his question.

"Now once this gas is inserted into a human, their cells begin to divide and pretty soon, they transform into monsters" Sento continued.

"So that's how they're making Smash…" Rex noted as he came to a realization, "I bet _that_ is what's also powering the Another Rider!"

"Indeed…" he said before Banjou spoke up, "That gas is in my body…"

"You too?" Sento asked before he pointed at one point on the screen.

"Faust's hideout has to be close to the Nebula Gas but the security there is super tight" he noted.

"Yeah, I could tell…" the young king noted as he remembered the guards they fought off when Banjou went to that area yesterday.

"Well, I found a gap in security where the gas is leaking out" Sento informed the group as he pointed at a second point on the screen.

"But that area is prohibited" Sawa told the group, "That'll be dangerous."

"We have to do it" the boxer said as Rex nodded, "If we stop him here, then Faust won't be able to hurt anyone else anymore…"

Weiss then pointed out, "And yet we still have the Another Rider and the Horsemen to deal with in this timeline…"

"Don't worry, I got that covered already" Sento noted as he gave Rex a new Fullbottle. It looked similar to a blank Fullbottle, except it was red with a blue cap that had a B, and a 'label' that had Build performing his signature pose behind a red and blue gears, and the name "Kamen Rider Build" written in the same font as the symbols on the caps.

"What's this?" Rex asked.

"Turns out I had somehow obtained some of the element the Another Rider was made of and so, I asked Misora to purify it."

"It took a lot longer than a normal Fullbottle" Misora noted as she stretched a bit, "Took me the whole night to get it done."

"So why give me this?" the young man asked.

"Because I see in you the same desire of justice that I have" Sento noted, "The same one Owner saw in me when he found me…He asked me to lend them my power, the power to become a Kamen Rider. If you're want to change your future then please promise me this…" Rex then began to think about what happened as Sento asked him...

"Be the One…Be the One to save us from the Another Riders."

With these words, Rex continued to contemplate as Sento gave a big yawn.

"Well we better get some rest…" he said, "It's going to be a long day ahead of us…" Realizing this, everyone began to get ready for bed while Sento stared at the blueprints of an unknown project entitled "Project Cross-Z".

* * *

The next day, Sento, Banjou, Rex, and Weiss began their infiltration of Faust's base dressed up as common office workers. As they found a safe spot to change, the four then got out of their disguises.

"Hey…about Tatsuya…" Banjou noted, "I'm sorry…"

This surprised the physicist as he told him, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Afterwards, Sento opened up the blue bag as a small portly robotic dragon came out of it.

"Eh?! What the heck is that?!" the young king gasped in shock.

"That's is my latest invention, a special robotic babysitter for Banjou here" Sento informed his junior, "I call it…the Cross-Z Dragon!"

As the tiny dragon flew around, the dragon boy groaned "I don't need it!" as he tried to shoo it away, only for the robot to burn his hand.

"OUCH!" he cried out as he gripped his burnt hand, "The hell was that for?!"

Once the dragon flew away, a young boy who was talking with his parents suddenly spotted Banjou, while Sento, Rex, and Weiss prepare their gear. "Oh! The fugitive!" the boy called out.

As the boy tried to tell his parents about Banjou, Weiss immediately took out her FaizPhone X and shot all three people, shocking Rex.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Rex growled, "You just killed an innocent family!"

"Rex just relax, they aren't dead" she told him as she showed the screen of the phone with the words **CURRENT SETTING: KNOCK-OUT **displayed in English.

"Did you _really_ think that I would just kill someone just because our secret was out?" she sarcastically as everyone made their way towards the gap where two robotic guards were on patrol.

"Over there!" the physicist called out as he pointed at where the opening was located.

The four then quickly rushed while their backs were turned, leaving the Cross-Z Dragon to distract them and open them up for Weiss to shoot them down. Once the quartet was able to get to the area, the four quickly covered their noses and mouths as they reached a dead end.

"Well that's great, what now?!" Banjou noted as he stared at the dead end.

"I guess we'll make our own path then…" Sento stated as he showed Rex the Build Driver, prompting him to take out the Ziku Driver.

"Let's do this!" Rex declared as he activated his Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

Meanwhile Sento began to shake two new Bottles, one a brown gorilla-shaped bottle, and the other a cyan diamond-colored bottle, before both placed their respective items into the drivers.

_**GORRILA! DIAMOND!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

With a quick spin and turn, the two prepared themselves as the familiar halves were formed, while the clock began to chime.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

_**KAGAMI NO DESTROYER! GORILLA-MOND! YEAH!**_

As the halves closed in on Sento, he was left in a brand new form. While both of his boots were similar, he gained a large diamond shoulder with some studs on the chestplate, along with a large gauntlet with a large hydraulic at the middle. His eyes where changed to that of a shining diamond on the left and a stylized gorilla on the right. Almost immediately Build began to turn the crank on his driver while Zi-O inserted the Ridewatch into his gun.

_**READY GO! VOLTECH FINISH!**_

_**YEAH!**_

_**FINISH TIME! ZI-O! SURE SURE SHOOTING! **_

Once Build transformed a section of the wall into diamonds, Zi-O fired several katakana blasts that destroyed it, and caused the four to fall into a dark sewer. Once Banjou looked around their new surroundings, he began to remember something.

"Oh! This is it!" Banjou shouted as he recalled something from his past, "When I was breaking out of Faust, I ran through this place!"

* * *

He soon led the group through the area where they spotted more guards. However with a pair of well-placed shots, Weiss was able to quickly take them out.

"The experiment room is up ahead…" Banjou said as he lead through the facility. However when Zi-O took a look at one of the shadows, he could not help but notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

'The heck?' the silver clock Rider thought as he tried to get a closer look, but by the time he did so, the eyes dissipated into the darkness. The boy decided to keep this sight to himself as he caught up with the others. Once they entered the next room, Build then took out two out the Ninja Bottle along with the Tank Bottle to replace his current form.

_**NINJA! TANK!**_

"Build Up!"

With a few cranks, Build switched sides with one side having the left side of NinNin-Comic, and the right side of Rabbit-Tank. With Banjou serving as a distraction, both Build and Zi-O make quick work of the guards. Once they reached the experiment room, they spotted several people strapped to some tables.

"Ahh! Help us!" one of the civilians cried out as scientists moved him towards the green tank. However, before Weiss could knock the scientists out, one of them spotted the four.

"What?!" he gasped as he was shocked to see a group of intruders in the facility.

"We finally made it…" Banjou noted as he walked down while the two time travelers began to free as many civilians as they could. However, as Build and Zi-O disengaged his Rider form, Sento began to have a realization.

"This is where I…!" he muttered as he began to have flashbacks of him inside the tank while the bat figure and Blood Stark watched over the experiment.

Meanwhile, Banjou grabbed one of the scientists as he furiously interrogated him.

"Who's the one who gave the orders to Nabeshima?!" he demanded, "Who framed me?! Spill it!"

"Heh, heh, heh…wouldn't you like to know…" a voice stated as the group spotted Stark alongside some guards and the Build Smash.

"Don't shout…" the cobra figure noted as he made his way to the four, "What rude guests…"

"Who the hell are you?" Banjou growled as he threw one of the scientists away while Sento looked at the figure.

"Don't move. I don't want to kill such a precious sample …" a voice called out as Stark appeared to the group.

"Sample?" the boxer gasped before shouting in anger, "Don't screw with me!"

However before he could punch the figure, Stark immediately injected some kind of liquid into the boy's system, causing black blotches onto his body.

"Banjou!" the three cried out as they rushed to his aid.

When Weiss scanned Banjou with her tablet, she realized "Crap, he's been poisoned!"

"Hahaha! Too bad!" Stark laughed, "Oh well. I have some more samples!"

"What do you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Rex... I think he means Sento…and us..." Weiss stated as she pointed first at the downed scientist, and then at the young king and herself.

"Bravo! Well done little girl!" he affirmed, "A large amount of Nebula Gas was injected into his body, just like the Smash."

This shocked both Rex and Sento as the cobra man went on, "You can't just become a Kamen Rider that easily. Even after these two were injected with the gas, they didn't become Smash. You're extreeeeeemly rare specimens!"

"I'm the same as a Smash?!" Sento said as he began to realize what he might be, only for Rex to retort with "You're wrong!"

"Eh?! Why so, kid?" a voice questioned the boy. This caused everyone to look around before spotting Famine sitting down on a nearby rail.

"Aren't you trying to change the future just like us?" the childish Horseman asked the boy, "No matter what you two can do, you're still the same as the ones you fought. Sento being essentially a new kind of Smash, and you…heh, you're just lucky…"

"No…I don't think so…" Alex muttered to himself, "I think that we can go beyond where we started. There's a saying that someone told me…the future is whatever you want to make it. That means that no matter what, the future hasn't been written it. Only we can control our future, no matter where we began. That's why…even if our beginnings wasn't a good one, that doesn't mean we can't stop moving towards a brighter tomorrow!"

With those words, Banjou began to smile as he turned towards Sento despite the poison in his veins.

"I remember I asked you before if you had to choose which was more important; your memory or the rescuer Build? You chose Build without hesitation" the dragon boy reminisced, "That was the first time in my life that I felt envious…I knew I was no match for you…"

He then began to get up as he struggled to stay on his feet, "It's just like what Rex said, even if you had a terrible beginning, you can control your own future!"

As Sento began to realize this, the Cross-Z Dragon flew in and bit Banjou's neck.

"What the heck are you doing?" he shouted as he noticed the blotches of his skin were starting to get sucked up into the robot's body, curing the dragon boy. "I'm better!" he noticed as the robot dragon spat out the poison.

"Nice job!" Rex praised the machine before he felt something in his pocket.

As he takes out the Build Fullbottle, he noticed that it began to emit red and blue smoke before a familiar pink electricity began to course through his veins as the Zi-O Ridewatch and the Build Fullbottle began to create a small beam clash of red, blue, and pink.

_**BEST MATCH! THE GENIUS RIDER WHO TRANSFORMS WITH FULLBOTTLE IS…**_

As the ticking noise continued, a blue and red copy of the Zi-O Ridewatch appeared before Rex with the symbol of Build and the year 2017 printed on behind the dial.

_**BUILD!**_

This caused the Cross-Z Dragon to grab the Build Fullbottle and cause a beam of navy blue and gold to reach the Build Ridewatch, creating a second watch that had a brand new Rider on it instead.

_**BUILD'S PARTNER WHO FIGHTS WITH THE POWER OF THE DRAGON, THE BURNING HOT-BLOODED RIDER IS…**_

_**CROSS-Z!**_

"What the?!" Famine shouted in disbelief as Rex marveled at the two Ridewatches.

"So this is you and Banjou's powers?" Rex asked the physicist who only looked at the watch in awe.

"I guess so…" he noted as he began to smirk, "So Rex? Shall we begin the experiment?"

The young Rider's grin then grew as he declared, "Yeah, something tells me we can win this!"

With those words, both Sento and Rex nodded as the latter activated the Zi-O Ridewatch while the former shook the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles and placed them into the driver.

_**ZI-O!**_

_**RABBIT! TANK!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

This caused the guards to step back while Banjou and Weiss to take the opportunity to try and free several of the trapped civilians. With a crank and a turn, both heroes transformed into their Kamen Rider identities of Zi-O and Build respectively.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Henshin!"

_**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YEAH!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

At once, Zi-O immediately took out his brand new Build Ridewatch and turned the dial, revealing a render of Build's helmet as he activated the watch.

_**BUILD!**_

Once he placed the Ridewatch into the driver and spun it, the pink katakana flew out of Zi-O's helmet before from out of a projection of an empty Fullbottle, a suit of armor that looked similar to Build appeared and performed his signature pose before splitting apart and reforming around the clock Rider much like the halves of Build's suit.

"Build Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUIL~D~!**_

Once the pink katakana letters returned, Zi-O was in a suit of armor similar to Geiz's GhostArmor form. It was silver with it sharing the half-and-half aesthetic that Build had, a pair of large red and blue Fullbottles as the shoulderpads, a new arm-mounted silver and yellow drill which had the Build symbol on it, and the helmet resembling Build with the clock hands having crystallized parts sticking out, resembling the 'eyes', a red and blue diagonal strip in the middle, and the katakana for Build as the new eyes.

"Nice!" Zi-O said as both he and Build declared "The laws of victory are set!"

With that, Stark ordered the guards and the Another Rider at the two, who proceeded to do battle against the guards. With the new drill, the Drill Smasher Arm, Zi-O was able to perform some powerful thrust attacks as he stabbed the weapon into one of the robots before proceeding to let the drill spin and create a temporary shield for the clock Rider to block some of the oncoming bullet barrage.

* * *

In another part of the facility, Build and the Build Smash were going back and forth as the latter landed an uppercut that dazed the copycat kaijin. He soon hit a roundhouse kick with the tank tread on his left foot, knocking the Another Rider into Zi-O who punted him back with the right foot, hitting him as if there was a spring on his foot. During the fight, Stark smirked as he fired a shot from his gun into the ceiling, causing the room to shake.

As the battle continued, and after many of the civilians had escaped, the two Riders were confronted by the Press Smash. However, there was something wrong with the kaijin as it stumbled down the stairs with blue electricity surging through his veins. Hoping he wasn't too late, Build switched forms from Rabbit-Tank to NinNin-Comic.

_**NINJA! COMIC!**_

_**BEST MATCH!**_

"Build Up!"

_**ARE YOU READY? **_

_**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NIN NIN-COMIC! YEAH!**_

"Sento, what's wrong?" Zi-O asked as he dodged a swipe from the Build Smash. As quickly as he could, Build scanned the kaijin.

"He's been injected with more gas than he can handle" the scientist Rider told his juniors, "If the swelling keeps up, he'll blow up in less than a minute!"

"Guys, get out of here now!" Banjou soon agreed as he and Weiss left the facility, leaving Zi-O, Build, the Another Rider, and the Press Smash alone in the crumbling facility.

As the Press Smash began swinging wildly at the genius Rider, the Another Rider transformed the ground into water, trapping Zi-O in the water.

"Heh, what's the matter?" the Build Smash taunted, "Can't swim?"

However before he could fire an arrow at the clock Rider, the Ore and Robin Hood Parka Ghosts flew in and attacked the Another Rider. This meant that Grant was here as he arrived onto the scene in his GhostArmor form.

"Grant!" Zi-O shouted, relieved that they grabbed some backup.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm just here to take down the Another Rider" he stated as Geiz floated into the air and tossed the silver clock Rider and tossed him out of the water.

As he needed to finish the Another Rider off, Zi-O turned to his senior.

"So, all I have to do is just shake it?" he asked as he held the Build Fullbottle in his hand as he shook it, causing several physics equations to fly past the group. However, instead of numbers, the equations had the various symbols of the different Fullbottles instead.

"This is different…" the Build Smash noted, while his more heroic counterpart groaned "This is the worst…" as he pressed the button on his sword three times, before activating the effect.

_**FUTON NO JUSTU!**_

_**TATSUMAKI GIRI!**_

With two windy slashes, Build knocked both kaijin into a trap set by Zi-O while both he and Geiz set. Meanwhile, as Geiz set the Cross-Z Ridewatch into his bow, Zi-O pressed two buttons on his Ziku Driver.

_**FINISH TIME! BUILD!**_

_**FINISH TIME!**_

_**CROSS-Z! GIWA GIWA SHOOTING!**_

With a spin of the Driver, Zi-O leaped into the air and slid down the graph and hit a drill on the two kaijin, right before Geiz fired an arrow that transformed into a projection of a Chinese dragon that hit the two.

_**VOLTECH TIME BREAK!**_

_**BUILD SKYWALL GRAPH!**_

This caused Nobuyuki to fall to the ground, his Another Ridewatch falling to the ground before bursting while Build quickly purified Tatsuya before the entire base exploded.

* * *

As Weiss and Banjou got out of the hideout, they spotted the ground cave in before exploding.

"They didn't make it?" Banjou gasped, hoping that the two would get out okay. Thankfully, their worries were relieved when they saw Grant and Rex with Nobuyuki, and Sento helping Tatsuya up before all five were blasted away by one final explosion.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Banjou asked as everyone gathered around the five.

"Why…why did you save me?" Nobuyuki asked weakly.

"That's what heroes do, they protect people…" Rex answered with a smile.

"Don't forget my honorific!" Sento said with a laugh as everyone was exhausted from that day's events.

"Aniki! It hurts!" Tatsuya cried out in pain before they saw the Faust base get destroyed.

"Thanks for the help man…" Rex thanked the soldier, who shrugged him off.

"What the hell are you talking about…" he growled, "Just because I helped you fight the Another Rider doesn't mean that we're suddenly 'buddy-buddy'…" He then put his hands in his pockets and walked off on his own, leaving the others to rest up as they stared at the ruins of the base.

After a while, Weiss and Sento dusted themselves off while the rest of the civilians were picked up.

"Alright, we better pick up Henrietta…" Weiss noted. "Finally, I can't wait to head back to nascita" Rex sighed, only for her face to soften.

"Oh, I didn't mean the café…I mean, the next time period…" she clarified with a solemn look.

This caused everyone, Sento and Banjou included, realized what she meant. "You mean…we're leaving for real?" he asked, as she sadly nodded.

* * *

Once they came back to the café, Misora was devastated with the group leaving.

"So you're not coming back?" she asked, hoping it wasn't so.

"Sadly we can't stay…" Weiss said as she bowed her head, "As much as we want to keep coming back, we're all still from different time periods. I don't even know how much we've changed in this timeline…"

"It's understandable" Isurugi stated, "Even if our time with each other was short, you three were great guests!"

"Take care everyone" Banjou told the three, "We're counting on you…"

Finally Sento turned towards the four with a sad smile, "I guess…this means goodbye…"Sento realized. Knowing this, Rex gave a sad smile as he gave a nod of acknowledgement to his senior.

"Well…thanks for letting us stay while we got back on our feet" he thanked the physicist.

"Hey, thanks for helping _us_ with finding their hideout…" he replied as he stared at the brand new Build Ridewatch.

"So, since you got my power now, I'm guessing that you're gonna keep that promise I gave you?" he asked.

Rex soon nodded as he affirmed, "I'll make you proud…" With those final words, everyone said their goodbyes as Rex, Henrietta, Weiss, and Isaiah went towards the now-repaired Time Mazine.

"So, what do we do now?" the young man asked as he took one more look at the current time period before their departure.

"It's simple really…" the resistance fighter answered, "We travel across time and space, stop the Another Riders, and end the Edge of Time once and for all."

Rex soon nodded before a sharp headache came over Isaiah, causing the man to kneel onto the ground in pain as he screamed in agony. "Commander!" Weiss cried out as she rushed to the boy alongside Weiss and Isaiah.

"Isaiah, what's wrong?" the young Rider asked the two.

"It seems know…that I had a prediction?" he guessed, confusing the three, "Back in the future, I had a similar experience to what you had now. I saw a silver clock along being created by the symbols of the various Heisei Riders, which lead me to find you."

This intrigued the trio as Rex asked the him, "So, what was it? What exactly are we dealing with next?" Isaiah then gave a deep breath as he spoke the prediction.

_May your heart be your guiding key against the spinning wheel of fate_

This confused everyone as they pondered on what exactly he meant.

"Does anyone know what that means?" Rex asked as they were left in silence as they entered the mecha and prepared for lift off. As the young Rider sat on the driver's seat, he began to get a feel for the controls of the mecha before pushing one of the control arms and allowed the mecha to fly off towards their next destination.

* * *

_In another time, a large red sports car driven by a_ _young man with a blue suit and red tie along with a strange device strapped to his wrist. _

_"Shinnosuke, where are you?!" a young woman's voice called out from his dashboard, "The Roidmude is almost there!" _

_"I know, I know..." he said to the young woman before ending the call. "You ready for this Shinnosuke?" a strange belt asked the young man. _

_"Yeah...let's go! Belt-san!" the young man exclaimed with a smile._

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large cartoony castle, a young boy was walking through the courtyard. He looked to be in his early teens with large spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a crown necklace around his neck. He had a black hoodie underneath a navy blue undershirt, a pair of oversized black and navy blue pants with yellow straps criss-crossed around the pants, large black and yellow shoes with silver soles, and black gloves with white on the inside.

'Huh…I wonder what King Mickey called me for?' he thought to himself.

After defeating Xemnas and bringing Riku back to Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, and Kairi received a letter from the King that asked that him would come to the castle alone, stating that he was needed for a special mission.

As the young Keyblade wielder reached the library he was greeted by a few figures, all of them being antropromorphic animals. The first two was Donald Duck, a duck wearing a blue modified sailor uniform, a blue beret, and a high collared jack, and Goofy, a dog with an odd looking hat, a black combat vest over a green sweater, large yellow pants and giant brown clown shoes.

The other two were a duck and a mouse in regal dresses, signifying their royal status. Finally the last one was a mouse wearing a black short-sleeved jacket, a pair of red pants that had zippers on each leg, white gloves, and a pair of large yellow shoes with two orange stripes intersecting straps.

"Ah! Sora, there you are!" Donald called out as he and Goofy greeted the young boy.

"Hey guys!" Sora replied with a big smile before the three shared a big hug. "It's great to see you again!"

As the trio began to catch up on recent events, King Mickey began to cough his throat in order to catch their attention.

"Oh, hello there, your majesty…" he apologized before greeting the mouse king.

"Don't you worry about it" he reassured the boy, "It's fine…"

"So, what exactly did you call me for?" he asked the king.

"Well it's mostly about the Realm Between…" he said as he recounted his findings, "Recently, a dark energy has been brewing in one of the worlds that's almost like nothing we've ever seen before."

"Is it Maleficent again?" Sora asked in confusion, "I thought she stayed behind to take over Xemnas' castle…"

"No, it's not her…at least I hope it's not her…" the king noted, "Apparently, this world was fractured ever since it was remade all those years ago due to the fragmented memories of the children that remade it. This means that there are several 'timelines' scattered across this world, each similar yet wholly unique from one another. If Maleficent _is_ behind this, then that means that she's harnessing whatever energy is coming from that world."

After finishing his recount, Mickey turned to Sora with a pleading look, "I know that you want to catch up with Riku and Kairi after coming back to the Islands, but can you please go to this world with Donald and Goofy and see what exactly this danger is?"

Sora began to think on his request as he paced around the library, contemplating on whether or not he should go. Finally, after a few minutes, he came up with his answer.

"I'm in!"

"Really?" Mickey said, his face perking up as everyone else was surprised by his answer.

"Sure! If it means that we're on another adventure, then of course I'm going!" With his answer, the king gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Looks like the gang's back together again!" a voice said, "And if you're going on another quest, then it looks like I got another journal to write!"

At once, a small cricket wearing a top hat, a fancy suit, white gloves, and brown shoes leaped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Jiminy!" Sora cheered.

"Nice to see you again, Sora!" the cricket, Jiminy Cricket, affirmed as he rested his umbrella on his shoulder while he leaned on the young boy.

"Alright, looks like we're ready to go!" the young boy declared before turning to Mickey.

"So, where are we heading off to?" he asked the king.

"It's called Kamen Rider no Sekai…" a voice stated, shocking everyone. As they looked around, they spotted a Japanese man with brown hair and wore a black blazer underneath a magenta polo shirt taking pictures of the library and the people inside the room.

"Huh?! How did you get in here?!" Donald shouted as he pointed his staff at the man.

"Through the front door…" the man answered as he took a picture of the duck.

"I'm guessing that you're gonna help Zi-O and Geiz with the Heartless infesting our world, am I right?" he guessed, shocking everyone, "That's gonna be a problem..."

How did he even know about the Heartless, let alone about the existence of other worlds? "Wh…why is that?" Mickey asked, to which the man replied as he flashed a card depicting a magenta Rider with green compound eyes.

"It's because that world's history is collapsing in on itself..."

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**Eyes up kids, we're nearing the next era..."**_

_**"...you and I will be one. We'll be unstoppable!"**_

"_**Are you the one he called Zi-O?"**_

"_**My name is Shinnosuke Tomari, nice to meet you"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! SPINNING WHEEL 2014**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**Welp, Zero-One's been finally revealed and it very interesting for the most part. I like the animal/technology motif the series is going for and the suits, for the most part, look awesome. Although the text-to-speech part of the henshin jingle is gonna have to take some getting used to.**_

_**Back to the actual chapter though, I ha to do some re-arranging for the final fight of this arc since I'm working with two episodes of both Build and Zi-O's storyline. Also, I decided to add in a little homage to Gokaiger by having Isaiah give the heroes riddles towards the next Legend Rider just like Navi.**_

**_Going to Sora and co. I decided to put the story a few months after Kingdom Hearts II, albeit with a small change, which is what the letter said. Also, from that little cameo of the Heartless back at Faust's HQ, it's obvious that a certain "Mistress of All Evil" is going to be aiding the Horsemen this time around._**

**_With all that said, I'll see you guys next week! Until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!_**

**_UPDATE: {7/21/19}_**

**_Hey guys! Had to make a tiny change to the ending of the chapter, since I got something new for our "photographer"..._**

**_UPDATE: {8/21/19}_**

**_Alright, time to get of this hiatus. For those who didn't know, I'm currently working on a full re-write of the Drive/W Arc and making it into a solo Drive arc, so that means a minor re-write of this chapter, and the deletion of the old Chapter 4. I also decided to change up the format and make Sora's bit a kind of a post-credit scene, while adding in a teaser for the next Rider much like Zi-O and Decade do. If you want more details on that, check out my Deviantart account where I'll be posting updates on this and Mystic Legends as well as other such projects like Worlds Collide. But for now, just know that I ain't dead yet._**


	4. Chapter 4: Spinning Wheel 2014

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 4/16/2020**_

* * *

_**As we escaped from the Faust hideout and from Grant, aka Kamen Rider Geiz's attack, the rest of us were a little pissed off by Banjou's actions since the way we found the base was because he used Tatsuya's Smash form even after Sento had purified him. This lead into a fight between us which stopped after Banjou attempted to transform into Build, but ended up getting shocked by the driver.**_

_**After creating some new items, we snuck into the place where we were confronted by Blood Stark and one of the Chrono Horsemen, a farmboy named Famine, as they revealed that both Sento and Banjou were special being that, despite being injected with the Nebula Virus, did not transform into the kaijin they fought.**_

_**This caused some initial doubt in Sento's mind, but thankfully Banjou and I were able to get some back in to him. This also ended up creating two new Ridewatches based off of Build and the Cross-Z Dragon that Sento built for Banjou, allowing us to defeat the two kaijin and escape. Now, we're travelling across time and space to reverse the effect of the Edge of Time.**_

* * *

As the Gummi Ship flying through the Lanes Between, Sora began to think on what had happened before takeoff. After receiving a letter from King Mickey, he was told of by the king about a world that was shattered after it was reformed by the hearts of children, and learned the name of the world from a mysterious man who appeared in the library from out of the blue.

"Still thinking about that weird guy with the camera Sora?" Donald asked the young Keyblade wielder, snapping him out of his thoughts as he turned towards the concerned duck.

"Oh, it's nothing!" he reassured his friend with a quick smille. The duck mage was still skeptical about this, but decided to drop the subject for now.

As they flown across space, the group came across a world that was a world that looked like planet Earth, except there were several other smaller, but identical looking planets circling around the larger planet.

"Is this the world the King was talking about?" Sora asked Goofy, who was steering the ship at the moment.

"Yup, that's Kamen Rider no Sekai." the dog answered.

"Well we better get moving. If what he said was right, then we better not let our guard down… " Donald declared as all three people teleport towards the world.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, with only Famine being shown in full

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungsI'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help meThey'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow**_

_**Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4: SPINNING WHEEL 2014**_

* * *

MEANWHILE…

As the Time Mazine zipped across time, Rex was mulling over what Isaiah had told the three just seconds ago. "May your heart be your guiding key against the spinning wheel of fate…" he repeated under his breath, "As if the first prophecy Isaiah said wasn't cryptic enough…" Just as he began to think about these words…he sneezed.

"Achoo!"

"Rex, are you alright?" Henrietta asked him as she noticed the boy scratch his nose while sniffling.

"I don't know…" he admitted, "I feel like someone just said something I usually say…"

"Gee, ain't that a little specific…" Weiss noted with a snarky attitude, not even bothering to look at the boy as he glared at her.

"Kids, eyes up…we're nearing the next era" Isaiah told the three young ones as they quickly went back to their stations, Weiss monitoring the Mazine's engine and thrusters, Henrietta keeping an eye on the timeline, and Rex manning the controls.

"So…when are were going to end up at this time?" the young Rider asked.

"From what I can tell, April 12, 2015" Henrietta replied as she saw the current timeline.

"Ahhh…so that puts us around the time of Drive…" the eldest of the four noted, confusing them as Henrietta asked "Who?"

Seeing the looks on their faces, he takes out a large book with all 19 Heisei Rider symbols and the words Rider Legacy written in kanji.

"As written in this book, Kamen Rider Drive is a detective named Shinnosuke Tomari. After an event that caused the world to freeze in time, he would later team up with a mysterious talking belt to defend the world from robotic beings called Roidmudes" he told them as he read the pages detailing the driver before showing them the photo on his book that depicted the Rider himself.

The Rider himself had red armor with white lines on his arms and legs, red boots and gauntlets accented by silver knee pads and wrist band, a brace like device that resembled a car's stick shift with what seemed to be a small red car attached to it, a large black tire with a red in the middle and the words 'Type Speed' printed on it, and finally a car-like helmet with a spoiler in place of the antennae, eyes that resembled a car's headlights, and a silver mouthpiece. The Driver he had however was silver in color, with a black circular screen which displayed a red R symbol along with a seat belt-like strap.

"Does he look familiar, my prince?" he asked the silver clock Rider, who was looking at the image with a contemplative look.

"Kind off…" he answered, thinking back to the different frames from his dream and remembered one of them depicting the Rider, before turning back to the resistance leader and asked "Do you think that Drive might be the spinning wheel in your prediction?"

"Could be, my prince…" he noted as he thought of the possibility before the group arrived at their desired time period.

* * *

As the Time Mazine landed in a nearby open area, the four walked out of the mecha to stretch their legs. "Whew! That was a pretty long trip…" Rex noted as Weiss began to examine her tablet.

"Okay, So if the coordinates are correct, Shinnosuke should be close by…" she noted as she stared at the map, which had five blinking symbols, Rex was represented with the usual Kamen symbol, Weiss was represented by a clock that represented the moon along with a pair of clock hands that read 3:00, Henrietta was represented by a magical circle, Isaiah was represented with a clock represented with a watch that had two large clock hands, and finally; Shinnosuke was represented with the typical R symbol.

As the four walked towards the detective's location, they found a young man with black hair and wore a blue suit and red tie along with Drive's Shift Brace around his wrist and a small holder with three other Shift Cars, just sitting there while looking at his police badge. When Rex walked a little bit closer, he saw him take out a picture depicting a younger version of himself along with another man.

"How would Dad respond to that?" he asked himself as he began to think to himself for a bit. That's when a man closer to Rex's age wearing a white hoodie lined with red and a green shirt and yellow pants picked up the photo in curiosity.

"So this is Shin-niisan's father?" Go Shijima noted as he stared at the photo before giving it back, "Seems like a kind person."

"I guess so…" Rex noted, catching the attention of the two detectives as the other three ran in.

"Name's Rex Wells, Kamen Rider Zi-O…" he greeted as he showed the two Ridewatches on his wrist, giving the two the indication that he was a Rider just like them.

"I'm Shinnosuke Tomari, nice to meet you…" the detective replied as the two shook hands. "I'ts nice to meet another Kamen Rider, especially one like yourself" a small red sports card noted, "My name is Dr. Krim Steinbelt, Shinnosuke's partner."

"I'm Go Shijima, Kamen Rider Mach!" the young man said as he did a quick pose before noticing the others, "And you three are?"

"Weiss Tsukuyomi, it's an honor to meet a pair of legends like you…" the resistance member greeted as she did a small curtsy.

"Henrietta Tristain, it's nice to meet you" she said as she bowed slightly before smiling.

"Isaiah Thomas, I'm the one supervising these three…" the eldest of the four told the two detectives with a small nod.

After introductions where done, the group sat down as they began to discuss. "I heard the First Divison came to pester you guys…" he noted.

"I made it this far as a Kamen Rider thanks to the help from the Special Cases Department" Shinnosuke explained, "I wanted to tell him that."

"Shinnosuke, I understand how you feel…" Krim said, "But Drive's identity is a secret."

"But the enemy's threat is getting more severe-" the detective tried to protest.

"Shinnosuke…" Isaiah said as he addressed him, "As much as I agree with your sentiments, it is far too soon for you to reveal yourself."

"Indeed", the red car agreed "We don't know where the Roidmude will find out about Drive's weak points-" Krim was then immediately grabbed by Shinnosuke, who wanted to shut him up.

"But is it okay to continue to be like this?" Go asked as Rex got up.

"I guess the whole 'superhero double life' deal is really stressing him out…" the clock Rider noted.

Suddenly, Shinnosuke got a distress call about a Density Shift, prompting the two vehicle themed Riders to rush out and head towards their respective Rider Machines, which were an odd red sports car and a large white motorcycle respectively. Not too far behind, Rex was riding his Ride Stryker while the rest rode on the Time Mazine.

* * *

Back with Sora and co, they had just arrived and were now walking through the city, gaining several looks from the civilians.

"Hey, are those cosplayers?" one of the onlookers asked his friend, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…" his friend responded.

"Gawrsh, this world is pretty big…" Goofy noted as he marveled at the tall buildings.

"Yeah…but that doesn't make the people staring at us any weirder…" Donald noted as he felt creeped out by the people staring at them.

As the trio entered a nearby walkway several minutes later, they noticed a group of police officers chasing after what looked to be a convict. However, what was weird to them was that they were somehow moving a lot slower than normal. "Huh? What's going on here?" Sora pondered before spotting a large robotic being with some details of a bat casually walking forward, unaffected by this phenomenon.

"Hajime Taga…" the robot noted as he neared the convict, "I've been searching for people like you for a new evolution…using this!" The machine then took out a small red object no bigger than a toy car and pressed it onto the convict, reverting him back to normal.

"Huh?!" Sora cried out along with his allies as Taga fell backwards.

"W-What are you?!" the convic demanded.

"Your criminal exploits are magnificent! They're extremely atrocious!" he exclaimed with delight.

"I am…magnificent?" he questioned before laughing for a bit, "That's the first time I've heard that…"

The machine soon explained to him, "The Neo Viral Core can fuse us together, giving us even more power to use the Another Ridewatch with…"

'Viral Core… Ridewatch…' the young Keyblade wielder thought, feeling confused by these new terms. "When that happens, you and I will be one. We'll be unstoppable!"

"I'll just be arrested again anyway…" the convic noted as he got to his feet, "Alright, let's do this!"

"Good! I've synchronized with the darkness in your heart!" the machine noted as his eyes glowed before entering the Neo Viral Core and causing two red tires to begin surrounding the convict before slamming into each other, red exhaust fumes emitting from the collision before subsiding and revealing his new Another Rider form.

_**DRIVE…**_

Looking as if he was caught in a car crash, the newly created Another Rider now had several pieces of red scraps that resembled armor, the name DRIVE on it's chestplate along with the year 2014 written on his left shoulder, a large dented car door strapped to his left arm with several safety sate wrapped around it, and a head designed that barely resembled the original Rider's helmet, as it contained a very human-looking face.

"I changed into a monster?" Taga pondered.

"Nope, you've become this timeline's hero…" a young voice noted as Taga saw none other than Famine leaning next to a wall.

"Eh? Who the heck are you kid?" the convict growled. "I'm the guy that gave that robot the right to make you an Another Rider. I just popped the Another Ridewatch into that Roidmude and decided to let him do the recruiting for me."

"Drive Roidmude, This is the manifestation of your desire" the Roidmude told Taga from the 'belt' as it transformed into a similar patch of metal that was on the Roidmude's chest, giving him the designation of Roidmude 016.

"This feels good…" the Drive Roidmude as he mulled over his new mission before he smashed a nearby statue with his bare hands. "This has such awesome punching power!" Taga exclaimed before turning towards the cops. "Let's try it out on these detectives!"

"Not if we can help it!" Sora exclaimed as he, Donald, and Goofy rushed in and summoned forth their weapons. Donald's weapon was a small staff that had a blue wizard cap, Goofy had a round blue shield with a symbol that looked like a mouse, and finally Sora's Keyblade of choice was the Kingdom Key; a large key-shaped weapon with a golden hand guard, the teeth resembling a crown, an a silver chain that finished with a keychain that had a similar symbol to the one on Goofy's shield.

"Who are you three posers?!" Taga exclaimed. "We're here to stop you!" the young Keyblade wielder exclaimed before engaging in a three-vs-one battle against the Another Rider.

Sora started the battle off with a leaping slash attack, hitting the Another Rider square in the head and leaving him open for some magical spells.

**FIRE!**

The duck quickly fired from his staff three different fireballs which cause the Drive Roidmude to block the attack with the car door and return fire with some blast from said door.

Goofy meanwhile, rushed in and performed a spinning attack on the Drive Roidmude, allowing him to land multiple hits on the machine before he growled in annoyance. The battle then transformed into a sort-of 'shield fight' with both Goofy and Taga exchanging shield bash after shield bash on one another in a back and forth motion.

"Sora, take him down!" Goofy called out as he landed a Superman punch on the Another Rider with his shield, before lifting it above his head and allowing the young Keyblade wielder to leap off it and hitting the Another Rider with a rapid thirteen hit slash combo before he finished the attack with a downward slam of his Keyblade, knocking the Another Rider backwards.

_**ARS ARCANUM!**_

"Grah…I've had enough of this!" Taga roared as he unleashed a powerful blast from himself, causing the same slowdown to occur on the trio.

"What the…?" Sora exclaimed as he tried his best to move.

"What kind…of spell…is this?" Donald shouted.

"I don't know what you mean by magic, but this…this right here is a Density Shift!" the Roidmude exclaimed from within the 'belt'.

However just before the Drive Roidmude could attack the Keyblade trio, Drive and Zi-O had arrived and made the save, firing at the Another Rider with his own sword, based off a car door, and allowing Zi-O to rush in and perform a sweeping kick attack and uppercut combination.

They weren't was not alone as he was with a third Kamen Rider with white armor underneath a black bodysuit, a small tire on the right shoulder, a chest plate that featured two red lines and a yellow variant of Drive's symbol on it, a white scarf with red stripes on his back, and finally a Driver completely different from Drive's own, a blue device with a black base, and a silver cylinder on top that looked like a muffler containing a small white motorcycle. His helmet looked like one used by a motorcyclist with a light blue gem in the middle of two large antennae, and finally a blue compound visor under the helmet.

Immediately the three Kamen Rider rushed in and battled against the Another Rider with a lot more success than before as Drive fought with a sword that had a steering wheel on the front of it, while Mach, the white Kamen Rider, used a gun that had a wheel on it. Both Riders worked in tandem as they fought against the machine. At one point all three charged up a powerful triple attack by turning the steering wheel three times, spinning the wheel multiple times, and placing the Build Ridewatch into the slot respectively.

_**TURN! TURN!**_ _**U-TURN!**_

_**ZENRIN! SHOOTER!**_

_**FINISH TIME! BUILD GIRI GIRI SLASH!**_

With their weapons charged, the trio landed a powerful combination of several shots and two slashes, one charged with red hot energy while the other was charged with a red twister not unlike Build's Voltech Break attacks. This knocked the Another Rider back by a little bit as his feet skid across the ground, creating some small indents in the concrete.

"Eh? Shin-niisan, why does that Roidmude look a lot like you?" Mach asked his older counterpart.

"I don't know…" he answered, "I had no idea they were able of copying Drive..."

"That must be your Another Rider counterpart…" Zi-O noted as he saw the name and date on the machine's body.

"Gah! What now?!" he roared, interrupting the trio's thoughts.

"We're the Kamen Riders!" the white Kamen Rider exclaimed as he fired several shots at the Drive Roidmude.

'So they're the Kamen Riders this guy was about to kill…' Sora thought to himself, 'I wish I could just get free of this and…'

However as he thought that, a well-placed shot by both Drive and Mach restored everyone to moving at normal speeds, including Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Are you okay?" a young woman in a blue policewoman outfit asked two of the detectives, who responded with a yes.

"Monsters and Kamen Riders really do exist?" he asked as Sora and co joined the three Kamen Riders in battle. During the fight, Rex saw how Sora wielded the Keyblade and realized, 'Did we just find the guiding key?'

"This is my power!" Taga exclaimed as he summoned forth a Mad Max-esque car drove in and attacked the five.

"What the?!" Drive exclaimed, "How could he do that?!"

"That's right!" the Roidmude exclaimed from within the car, "You've become the greatest criminal!"

"What kind of power does this guy have?" Donald groaned as he cast a Cure spell on the group to heal their injuries.

"It's almost like me and Shinnosuke…" Drive's belt noted, a neutral face appearing on the screen.

"I'll play with you guys later!" The Drive Roidmude exclaimed before getting into the Another Tridoron, "I've decided on my first victim."

"Look out!" Sora shouted as he lifted his Keyblade into the air.

_**REFLECTGA!**_

Immediately a large hexagonal barrier came over the five as the Drive Roidmude began firing several shots at them and using the smoke to escape.

"Ugh…he ran away…" Mach groaned as he and Zi-O tried in vain to search for the Another Rider.

"Well that sucks…" the young clock Rider groaned as he sat on the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Drive asked the detectives as they got up. "We're fine…" the detective told the red car Rider before everyone began to crowd the red Rider. However that's when Kiriko noticed on the roof of one of the buildings stood a man with purple garb.

"That Roidmude's evolved form…could it be…?" the main in purple questioned before leaving.

"Hunter, follow him…" Kiriko Shijima, the policewoman, told a small toy car based on a police car to follow the man in purple.

However as the group left, Isaiah noticed Grant atop another building, watching them from afar. He decided to keep this to himself for a bit and left. Seeing that the man was not looking, Grant tossed out a small Ridewatch-like object that transformed into a small white robotic raptor.

"Keep an eye on the boy with the key…" he told the robot as it chirped and quickly picked up the pace.

* * *

"So, what brings you three here?" Drive asked after he, Zi-O and Mach broke away from the detectives and changed back into their civilian identities...although the trio only saw the latter two de-morph while missing Zi-O revert back.

"I was kind of sent here because of the machine threat…" Sora said to the detective. He knew that he could not tell him or Go about the concept of other worlds; doing so would break the world order and destroy the worlds forever. However, as a detective, Shinnosuke could tell when a person was lying. Howevever while he was able to discern that the boy _was_ lying; he didn't know what the boy was lying _about_.

"I'm Sora!" the young Keyblade wielder said with Donald and Goofy spoke their introductions as well.

"I'm Shinnosuke Tomari, nice to meet you…" Shinnosuke said as he introduced himself, keeping his thoughts with Go giving a two finger salute and a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Rex!" the would-be king greeted with a thumbs up.

"Weiss, a pleasure" Weiss said with a small nod.

"My name is Henrietta Tristan, I'm Rex's best friend…" the young woman greeted.

"And I'm Isaiah, Weiss' caretaker…" the man said as he gave a bow towards the Keyblade trio.

That's when Sora noticed the Ridewatch on Rex's arm and became curious, 'That's the same watch that silver Kamen Rider had…I wonder…'

"Hey, Rex was it?" he told the young Rider, "I need to ask you something…"

"Sure, what is it?" Rex answered.

"Well…I noticed that you have the same watch as that other Kamen Rider had and I was wondering…are you the one they call Zi-O?" he inquired further, surprising the three time travelers.

"So you know about Zi-O?" Rex inquired. "Yeah, he's…kind of a hero back in my home…" he lied once more.

"Okay" he said plainly…much to Shinnosuke and Weiss's bewilderment. Unlike Shinnosuke however, Rex did not see through the lie and believed him wholeheartedly.

'Are you serious?' they thought in a mixture of confusion and amazement.

* * *

They soon entered a large building that had the Japanese kanji of "Kurama Driver's License Center" printed in white behind a black plaque. "Looks like we're here…" Rex noted as they all went into an area which resembled a pit stop, where the Tridoron rested in the middle.

"Considering you knew what he transformed into, that 'Another Rider' kaijin is your enemies?" Shinnosuke asked the eldest, "We've known that the Roidmudes were able to super evolve in various ways, but never like this..."

"Yes, you are correct" Isaiah answered before looking at Rex, who was currently talking with Sora, "And if we don't if we don't find a way to bring him back to normal, you might be in danger Shinnosuke, Krim."

"The human rampaging according to his own will is also a bit of a bother…" Weiss noted as she looked at Taga's criminal record on her tablet.

"Well, the guy inside is a criminal right?" Go pointed out, "Just kill him off."

"Are you crazy?!" Both Sora and Rex shouted at the same time.

"Look, I know that he's done some terrible things…but that doesn't give us the right to simply end his life!" Kiriko noted.

"Yeah, that may work for a Roidmude because their essentially robots, but we're dealing with an Another Rider here; a person who's jacked up with the powers of the Kamen Riders and the monsters they fight against! If you even attempt to do that, you're just gonna get yourself killed!" Rex said in a long-winded rant, surprising everyone.

"If my opponent is human…" Shinnosuke noted before he stopped leaning on the Tridoron, "I'm a police officer. My job is to arrest them, not judge them."

"I thought you'd say that, same goes for the newbie…" Go said as he leaped off from his sitting area, "Well then, I'll track him with the Signal Bikes." He then left the area as he went upstairs while the rest began to theorize what to do next.

"So, how exactly do we fight this…'Another Rider…" Shinnosuke asked Rex.

"We need to somehow gain Drive's power…" he noted before taking out the Build Fullbottle from his pocket, "If we can find a way to take some of the Drive Roidmude's power and put it into a Shift Car, then maybe we can stand a chance against him."

"Well that doesn't exactly solve the fusion problem…" a voice told the group as a young woman with long, curly brown hair, and a while lab coat entered the room, "Even if you try and steal that guy's power, he'll still be fused with the Roidmude thanks to that Vial Core…" "I'm Rinna Sawagami by the way…" she said as she shook the newcomers' hands, "I helped Krim build a lot of Shinnosuke and Go's gear…"

"Anyway as I was saying…" she said as she went towards Krim, who had transferred to the Drive Driver, "If we tune the driver, we can modify the finisher to only destroy the Roidmude's body and core…"

"You're going to tamper with me?" Krim sighed as the driver showed a sad face on the screen, "But we cannot make the final adjustment without a tissue sample from an enhanced Roidmude."

That's when Sora got up and said, "We'll do it!", shocking the Drive crew while confusing the four time travelers.

"Sora, what did we say about meddling?!" Donald quacked as he knew what he was about to suggest.

"Come on Donald, lighten up…" the young Keyblade wielder whispered, "We might as well help out since this involves Zi-O..."

"You guys talking about something?" Kiriko asked, surprising the two.

"Uhh, nothing…" Sora noted as he scratched his head in embarrassment while Rex decided to step out for a bit. However as he walked through the halls, a small red car which looked like a mix between the Type Speed Shift Car and the Tridoron, and a copy of Mach's Signal Bike watched the young Rider out of curiosity.

* * *

As he walked out of the Drive Pit, he was met with the sight of two other people wearing paper cutout masks of Drive and Mach, while a man in a suit was there along with the detectives from before.

"Uhhh…am I interrupting something?" Rex asked, confused by what he saw.

"Ahhh, no it's fine…" the man in the suit told him, "I'm Lieutenant Genpachiro Otta, it's nice to meet you Wells-kun…"

"Uhh…a pleasure…" the young clock rider said as he hesitantly shook the officer's hand.

"Kamen Riders are real!" one of the officers said to the two, "Gen-san, please forgive us!" The four police officers soon bowed their heads in apology, confusing Rex even further.

"They initially laughed at me when I said that Kamen Riders and kaijin were real…" he explained, making the young boy nod in realization.

"Indeed" another cop confirmed, "We apologize for always laughing at your about the monsters."

"It's fine…" Otta told his fellow officers before Shinnosuke came through the door along with Henrietta and Weiss.

"Oh, you're late Shinnosuke!" Otta scolded, "Alright, let's start the investigation meeting!"

Once everyone found a seat, Otta began to relay them the information on their current convict. "The escapee is Hajime Taga, age 40. He was on his way to a maximum security prison before he was fused with the monster to become a..."

"Another Rider" Weiss relayed, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the officer, "Due to the nature of his abilities, we need to track him down as soon as possible." She soon asked the leader of the Special Cases Departmet, "The First Division will give full support, right?"

Everyone soon gave their agreement before a man walked into the room. From what Rex could tell, he seemed very snooty with a combed-back hairstyle and navy blue suit.

"I will never allow that!" he firmly stated.

"Nira-san?" the man asked before going towards the man with the Mach mask.

"Honganji-san, I've come to take my men back" he demanded.

"Wait seriously?!" Weiss cried out, "Right now?"

"Wait Nira-san…" Shinnosuke said, "The First Division have already told you the've seen the monsters and Kamen Riders."

"You again?" the man, Nira, dismissively asked, "So what? Even if those Kamen-somethings who exterminate monsters really exist, it's more evidence that the Special Cases Department is not needed."

"Nira-san, with all due respect, I think that the Special Cases Department might be a lot more necessary for this case than you might think-" Henrietta tried to explain before Nira stopped her mid-sentence.

"Zip it, little lady!" he growled, which caused both Weiss and Rex to glare at him.

"Really Honganji-san? Are you really that desperate for new members that you decide to bring kids into the force? Why don't you all go play somewhere else and let the adults do their work" he mocked, earning a sucker punch from Rex as he was sent to the floor.

"Rex, what the heck was that?!" Henrietta gasped as she and Shinnosuke tried to hold the angry boy back from hurting the man further.

"Heh, feeling frustrated eh?" Nira said as he checked his cheek for blood, "Fine….then let's see you catch Taga…" The man soon left the building still reeling from the punch.

* * *

After the meeting was over, both Shinnosuke and Rex rode off in order to find Taga before it was too late. However as he did, he could not help but think about what that man said.

"Why don't you all go play somewhere else…" he grumbled before spitting on the road, "I'll show him…"

That's when he noticed the Tridoron stop, prompting him to immediately stop his Ride Striker and go towards the two cops, "Is there something wrong guys?" he asked.

"I just told Shinnosuke-san that the Drive Roidmude was a cop killer…" Otta told him, shocking the young Rider as Shinnosuke looked at the paper Otta had brought with him.

"You know, he didn't go by the name Taga before he was caught" he informed the two, "He was found of killing a police officer."

"I thought I'd seen him before…" the detective noted, "He was the one whom my old partner Hayase arrested. The last thing he said before he was sent to jail was, and I quote, "I will send you to hell!"."

"And he said that he had already chosen his first victim…" Rex realized as he put the pieces together. "He's gonna kill your partner before taking Drive's powers!" the young Rider exclaimed in horror.

"What?!" the two police officers gasped as Shinnosuke grabbed his phone to call his partner. "Hello Hayase?" he asked after he head a response form the other line, "Look if you're there, please evacuate the hospital."

"Evacuate?" a voice from the other line, presumably Hayase, asked Shinnosuke, "What do you mean? What nonsense are you saying Tomari?"

"Taga is a monster right now, and a super powerful one at that" the cop Rider explained, "He plans to take revenge on you. You and everyone at the hospital there are in danger!"

"Do you know how many patients here cannot be moved?!" Hayase pointed out "Don't worry, I got some friends coming with me so please, hide at the very least!"

"Hello? Henrietta? Weiss?" he called as he pressed a button on his bike, "I need you guys to get to Inori Hospital right away!"

"Rex, is there something wrong?" Henrietta asked, feeling a bit on edge from hearing the tone of her best friend's voice.

"You guys need to evacuate that place immediately! The Drive Roidmude is going after Shinnosuke's old partner!" the young Rider quickly explained.

"Wait what?!" he heard Weiss gasp as the boy continued "Don't worry, we'll be there ASAP!"

"Okay, we're on it!" Henrietta exclaimed as she cut the call.

After getting the location, Rex and Shinnosuke immediately sped away towards Inori Hospital in order to thwart the Another Rider's plan with the Tridoron driving past the Ride Striker. 'I hope we're not too late…' the officer thought as they drove through the driveway at breakneck pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man in purple garb was walking through a forest when Hunter drove by, prompting him to take out a strange gun that looked like the handle of a sword, along with a barrel and a place for something to go there, and began firing at the Shift Car only to miss before it returned to Kiriko's hand.

"It's you…" he sighed before spotting Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Isaiah running towards them.

"So you were able to catch up?" she asked Sora as he stopped to catch his breath and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that's the guy you were talking about, right?" Sora asked the police officer who nodded in agreement. Feeling threatened by the trio's presence, Chase quickly brought his gun right back up.

"Wait, Chase-san! Don't shoot!" she tried to tell him, "These guys are with me!" Chase soon put his gun down, but he kept his guard up just in case they tried something that would harm her.

"It's alright Chaser…we mean you no harm…" the resistance leader stated.

"What do you want?" he asked them all. "You saw that new enemy, didn't you?" Kiriko asked, "The one that looked like Drive? To save the human, we need a tissue sample from an enhanced Roidmude."

"What does that have to do with me?" Chase asked. "Because…" Kiriko hesitated before she spoke up, "…you are humanity's ally."

Outside of Isaiah, who knew about this from the start, Sora and company were confused; this guy was a Roidmude and an ally? "I'm…" Chase said before transforming into a blank Roidmude with the number 000, "…a Roidmude!" Pretty soon they heard a scream from the distance as a young man wearing the paper-cut Drive mask fell onto his ass.

"Saijou-san!" Kiriko scolded, "Why are you here?"

"Shinnosuke-kun said you were acting strangely…" Kyu Saijou explained, "He asked me to follow you, Sora-kun, Donald-san, Goofy-san, and Isaiah-san…"

"I see…" Kiriko noted before saying to him in a reassuring manner "It's okay, he's on our side…that is what I believe."

"I understand" Kyu said as he removed the Drive mask from his head, "Sometimes there's a Roidmude that are not despicable…I know that as well."

"You've met a friendly Roidmude before?" Donald asked as Kyu sadly nodded.

"Yeah…there was a Roidmude under the registration number 072" the young man in glasses explained, "He was able to copy me, and after the two found out that he shared my interest. We eventually became friends and he even filled in for me whenever I could not make it in the past…"

"What happened to him?" Goofy asked him, as he began to look down in sorrow...

"…he went mad one day…and in order to make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone else…Shinosuke…" He was immediately stopped by Sora, who looked at him with a reassuring look.

"It's alright, you don't have to continue if you don't want to…" he reassured him.

After she smiled, "Chase, please?" she pleaded to the Roidmude but he soon threw her off.

"Kiriko-chan!" Kyu cried out, prompting Sora, Donald, and Goofy to summon their weapons.

"What the hell was that for!" the Keyblade wielder growled before Isaiah held out his spear as if to motion the trio to back off.

"Wait…" he told them as the Roidmude pressed his palm on the button, transforming him into a dark-purple armored form.

_**BREAK UP!**_

As the Roidmude pointed the gun at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, he then shot off a piece of himself before limping away. "I too, am an enhanced Roidmude…" Chase stated, leaving the others confused while Kiriko picked up the metal plate he left behind.

"Thank you…" she said to the robot, even if he did not hear those words.

"Kiriko, are you alright?" Sora asked, putting away his weapons while Donald, Goofy, and Isaiah did the same. Kiriko nodded as she began dialing on her phone.

"What's going on…" Kyu asked when Rinna answered the call.

"I got a tissue sample from an enhanced Roidmude, Rinna-san" she told the inventor.

"Rinna-san?!" Kyu questioned, confused about what was happening.

* * *

Back at Inori Hospital, Weiss and Henrietta had just arrived at the hospital when all of a sudden, one of the parked ambulances exploded.

"Looks like Rex was right…" the resistance fighter stated before turning towards Henrietta. "Do you know how to man a Time Mazine?"

"Kind of" the young woman answered, "I was watching use the controls during our journey to this era and I think I got the gist…"

"Good, because we got trouble…" Weiss stated as she readied her gun and pointed it at the arriving Drive Roidmude.

"Hayase! Where are you?" he demanded. "You're not gonna get to him while we're around!" she declared before firing several blasts at the Roidmude, diverting his attention to the girls.

"Huh, who the hell are you two?" he demanded.

"We're here to stop you, obviously…" the resistance fighter retorted as the Time Mazine arrived in it's mecha mode, now sporting Zi-O's Ridewatch as it's face.

"You're not using the Density Shift?" Roidmude 007 asked the Another Rider.

"No, I want to hear that bastard's screams in real time…but for now, these ladies will suffice!" Taga laughed before he turned towards the two.

He soon went on the offensive as he charged right for Weiss before he was knocked away by Henrietta. Taga soon summoned the Another Tridoron to hold off the large mecha, before trying to land a punch on the girl, only to receive several shots to the face. She then switched her phone back into it's phone mode in order to dial the numbers 555 before summoning a large camera-like knucke duster called the Faiz Shot Replica.

_**READY! SHOT ON!**_

Once she was equipped, she began throwing some punches at the Another Rider, landing several in the chest before the two clashed fists.

"Heh, not bad…" the Another Rider stated before kicking the knuckle duster away, "But not good enough…"

"Why you!" Henrietta roared as she pushed one of the controls, making the mecha kick the Another Tridoron away before rushing to her ally's aid. Unfortunately, Taga noticed the Time Mazine barreling towards him as he fired several shots from his arm, making the young woman back away.

However as he prepared to fire some more blasts, all of a sudden, the machine put his arm down and turned away from the pilot.

"There you are!" he called out as the girls saw a man in grey with a large brace on his leg and a crutch in his hand.

"Enough! Leave these people alone!" the man demanded, "It's me you're after!"

"Interesting!" Taga noted before the two engaged in a fight in the Another Rider's favor, knocking Hayase, his true target, to his knees as the man tried to use his crutch to fight back. However the Drive Roidmude knocked it away from him and kicking him to the floor. However before he could land the final blow, several yellow blasts hit him in the chest.

"Hrph, so you're the Another Rider…" an arriving Grant noted as he lowered his bow, "Looks easy enough…"

"Grant!' Weiss said as she gave a sigh of relief. "Gah! Who the hell are you?!" the Another Rider called out. "I'm a man who's hates kings, nothing special…" he joked before unhooking his Geiz and Ghost Ridewatch and activated both watches.

_**GEIZ!**_

_**GHOST!**_

Once he slotted both watches into the device, his holographic clock appeared before him before he spun the driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Geiz, sans the hiragana eyes. This allowed the GhostArmor to appear and form itself around the Rider, creating the hiragana letters that would make up his helmet.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHO~ST!**_

With his RiderArmor active, he quickly rushed into battle and summoned several Parka Ghosts to attack the Another Rider, allowing him to land several punches in the chest before punting the machine away. The Drive Roidmude then began firing from his car door at the Another Rider, but instead Geiz floated away from the shots and fired several blasts from his bow in response.

Just as the Another Rider got up, several red and pink blasts hit him as the Tridoron and Ride Striker arrived in the nick of time.

_**TRIDORON SHOOT!**_

_**SURE SURE UCHI!**_

"Hayase!" Shinnosuke called out as Rex quickly rushed towards his friends.

"You guys alright?" he asked Weiss and Henrietta.

"Yeah, we're fine…" Henrietta noted as the young boy helped Weiss up.

"Why are you so reckless?!" the trio heard Shinnosuke shout as he scolded Hayase.

"I'm mad!" the Drive Roidmude growled as he felt annoyed by the constant interferrance.

"That's right, get angry! Destroy everything with your might! Claim what is rightfully yours and claim your revenge!" the Sword Roidmude said to Taga before being attacked by the Edison and Billy the Kid Parka Ghosts.

"You're fighting me remember?" Geiz taunted, prompting the Another Rider to engage in a firefight against the red clock Rider. However when Otta fired several bullets at the Drive Roidmude, he sent the Another Tridoron to slam into him.

"Gen-san!" Shinnosuke cried out as the Another Rider tried to mount another attack, only to be stopped by Rex after he performed a drop kick on the machine.

"You are not getting your hands on Hayase!" the young Rider declared as he took out and activated the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

After placing both Ridewatches into the driver, the machine tried to fire at him but was slow at the draw when Rex spun the driver and quickly transformed into his Rider form. Once the clock stopped, the katakana characters

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

"Alright, the future…is mine to decide!" Zi-O declared as he jumped in and landed a Superman punch on the Another Rider.

"Woah! Two new Kamen Riders!" one of the civilians said as they watched the two clock Riders land several kicks on the Another Rider's side.

"Zi-O..." Geiz growled as the silver clock Rider went towards him.

"Look, I know that you're pissed at me, but we got a fight to finish…let's talk after we kick this guy's ass…" Zi-O told him, hoping for the red Rider to comply. The duo soon nodded as Zi-O used the tank tread on his left foot to dash forward while Geiz floated upwards. The two then proceeded to take turns in landing blows on the Another Rider, with Zi-O landing several punches and kicks, while Grant performed a few floating kicks and axe swings.

As they prepared for another barrage of attacks, Mach had just arrived to the scene and slammed the wheel of his gun on the Another Rider. "Go!" Shinnosuke shouted. "Attacking a hospital, and assaulting a bunch of new-bloods…what a scumbag!" Mach taunted, "I will show you no mercy!"

The trio then continued on the assault, with each one teaming up with each other for a combination attack, first Mach and Zi-O performed a double Superman punch, then Mach teamed up with Geiz for a double shot attack. However those attacks didn't seem to faze the Another Rider at all as he summoned the Another Tridoron to blast the three Riders away.

"That all you got?" he taunted the trio as they got to their feet.

"Don't let it get to your head!" Mach roared as he removed the Signal Bike from his Mach Drive Honnou and put it into his gun before spinning the wheel.

_**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTTLE!**_

"Eat this!" Mach shouted as he prepared to charge at the Another Rider, but…

"Go, wait!"

The white bike Rider stopped as he turned towards Shinnosuke.

"Don't forget!" the detective reminded him, "He's a human!"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!" Zi-O asked as he dodged a kick from the Drive Roidmude only to get flung right into the Another Rider by the Another Tridoron, allowing Taga to fired several blasts at him before the young Rider was grabbed by the leg and slammed into the ground in order to knock the Ridewatch out of his driver, changing him back to normal.

Shinnosuke tried to rush to his junior's aid but stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't have the belt…" he lamented before the Drive Roidmude was hit by a seemingly random bolt of lightning.

* * *

"Got em!" a voice called out as a large van drove in with Sora on the roof, fresh off of casting a Thundaga spell.

"Thanks for waiting!" Rinna exclaimed as she, Kiriko, Kyu, Donald, Goofy, and Isaiah.

"Rinna-san! Everyone!" Shinnosuke said in relief.

"You need some help guys?" Sora asked after he performed a Curaga spell on the trio.

"Thanks Sora…" Rex thanked the Keyblade wielder as he got to his feet.

"The tuning is complete!" Rinna said as she prepared to throw the Driver, only for Krim to cry out "STOP!" This caused Otta and Kyu to become suspicious as they tried to examine the Drive Driver, forcing Rinna into trying to keep it away from them.

"You can't do it here!" Goofy shouted, much to the dismay of Shinnosuke…

However…

He then remembered the way both Rex and Grant simply transformed into their Kamen Rider forms. They did so without conviction, not caring about anyone else seeing them change and focusing only on keeping the people safe.

Sora soon joined the fight as he threw his Keyblade right at the Drive Roidmude, diverting his attention once more and allowing Mach to recuperate while he and a fully recovered Geiz began to unleash magic spell after Parka Ghost on the kaijin.

"Just give me the belt, Rinna-san!" he shouted.

"But-" Kiriko tried to protest before Donald grabbed the belt from all three and tossed it at the detective.

"Shinnosuke, go long!" the duck mage cried out as the cop Rider caught the belt and wrapped it around his waist.

"Shinnosuke, I cannot permit you to transform in front of other people!" Krim growled.

"I know that…" he stated, "But…after seeing Rex and his friend transform without a second thought, just to protect me and Hayase…that made me remember…protecting the citizens is our duty as Kamen Riders!"

"But…!" Krim tried to say but he could not find the words to say in that moment.

"Shinnosuke, are you sure you want to do this?" Isaiah asked, even though he knew the outcome.

"I…" he said hesitantly before taking a quick look at Hayase before turning his eyes towards Rex "I cannot allow Hayase to fall before me again!"

This earned a nod from the young Rider as he asked, "Well then Shinnosuke, I got a feeling we can win this!" before grabbing the Zi-O Ridewatch from the ground and re-activating it.

_**ZI-O!**_

"Okay…Start Your Engine!" Krim agreed as Rex leaped towards Shinnosuke's side, ready to transform with him. With a turn of the 'key', Shinnosuke turned the back of the Speed Shift Car and slotted into his Shift Brace at the same time as Rex slotting in the Zi-O Ridewatch into his own Driver.

"Henshin!"

As Shinnosuke pushed the Shift Car forward while Rex spun his driver, causing the hands on the holographic clock behind him to stop and shoot out the katakana on the face. This caused a circle of light to appear around Shinnosuke and creating the black bodysuit and armor pieces. The Tridoron soon spat out a tire that attached to his chest.

_**DRIVE: ****TYPE SPEED!**_

At the same time, the three watch straps swirled around Rex and transformed into his Rider form. The katakana letters soon returned as they attached themselves onto his helmet.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

With their transformations complete, Drive flicked his wrist as if to adjust it while Zi-O did a motion as if he brushed the bridge of his nose with his thumb. "Tomari!" Hayase said in amazement. "EEEEHHHH?!" Otta and Kyu cried out in shock. "S-S-Shinnosuke-kun is…" Kyu stuttered as Otta finished with "…Kamen Rider Drive?!"

That's when the mysterious bike from before drove in between them and went towards the two. "What's this?" Zi-O asked, "That's…that's one of the prototype Signal Bikes I made back in the day…" Krim said in shock, "But how did it get here?" It soon began to beep several times towards the young Rider, confusing him. "What's that?" he asked Shinnosuke. "I think he's trying to say that he wants to fight alongside you…" Drive translated.

"Really? Well…sure!" Zi-O replied with a smile. The prototype Signal Bike then began to jump around Zi-O's palm as a white aura began to emanate from it, allowing it to connect to his heart and the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**THE BIKE RIDE WITH A BURNING FLAME IS...**_

Soon, a white Ridewatch with a black dial that had Mach's helmet on it and both the Drive symbol and the year 2014 printed on the inside, appeared before the Rider.

_**MACH!**_

"Nice! Let's try this one out!" he declared as he turned the dial and activated the Ridewatch before placing it into his Driver. Once he unhooked it, the prototype Signal Bike began to grow and change until it transformed into a large RiderArmor version of Mach within a projection of a signal.

Zi-O soon began to mimic Go's henshin pose as he moved his arm parallel to his face before posing.

"Let's…Henshin!"

With a spin of the Driver, the MachArmor disassembled before reassembling itself onto the Rider. The result was an armor similar to some of the others the group used, however the shoulderpads were a pair of motorcycle wheels, a pair of handlebars at Zi-O's back, a pair of boots that resembled the back of a motorcycle, and the front of Mach's Rider Machine, the Rider Macher, on the chest plate.

Overall, it gave him the look that was 'more than meets the eye'. The transformation was complete after showing his helmet, which now had visor attached to the outside, along with the black of the inner part of Mach's helmet and the katakana for Mach on the inside.

_**ARMOR TIME! MACH! MA~CH!**_

"Okay…" Zi-O said as he began to spin around and move his hand up in a strange gesture, all before he clapped his hands together and spread them out.

"Searching…destroying…all done at Mach speed!"

Zi-O soon finished this weird display by spinning his arm before posing once more and declaring…

"Kamen Rider Zi-O: MachArmor!"

"Nice one!" Go praised as he clapped for the young Rider, "You pulled that off perfectly!"

"Thanks!" Zi-O said as he scratched the back of his helmet in embarrassment.

"So wait, Zi-O can enter a Drive form?" Sora asked.

"No…that's the RiderArmor…" Isaiah corrected, "The encapsulated power of the Heisei Riders!"

"Grah! I don't care what it's called, bring it on!" Taga declared which prompting Drive and Zi-O to rush in and help Sora battle against the Another Rider.

Drive began the fight by slashing at Taga with his sword, opening him up for some strong kicks from the clock Rider. As the two punted the Drive Roidmude away, the Another Rider summoned the Another Tridoron to try and destroy them. Thinking fast, Zi-O leaped forward as the MachArmor shifted around and turned him into a motorcycle that resembled the Rider Macher even more.

"He can turn into a bike?!" Henrietta exclaimed.

"What the?! Since when could he do that?!" Geiz shouted in confusion.

With this new form, Zi-O rode head on into the Another Rider Machine and jumped off the front just like a trick ramp. Zi-O soon changed back into his normal form and fired several shots form his gun, destroying the windshield and roof before he landed on his feet and beckoned the Another Tridoron to try again.

As the Mad Max-esque car drove in once again, Zi-O switched modes and drove off with the car in hot pursuit.

"Sora, get on!" the clock Rider shouted at the Keyblade wielder as he drove towards him. Sora soon complied and leaped onto the clock Rider's back before gripping the handlebars and steering Zi-O wherever he could.

"Hey, have you ridden a motorcycle before?" Zi-O asked out of curiosity and a bit of fear.

"Not exactly…why?" the boy answered.

"Uhhh…just let me do the driving while you do the fighting…" the clock Rider told the Keyblade wielder as he charged right for the Another Rider and working with Sora to perform a hit and run routine on the Another Rider Machine.

Back with Drive, he and Geiz were teaming up with Goofy who charged in with his shield and landed a strong shield bash on the Another Rider. He then repeated the spinning technique alongside Drive while Kiriko and Weiss helped Hayase get to safety. Meanwhile Henrietta was able to get back into the fight and fired several missiles at the Another Tridoron, drawing some heat away from Zi-O and Sora.

* * *

Once Drive and Geiz knocked the Another Rider into an open area, Taga fired several shots as them, but the blasts were taken by several Parka Ghosts. This prompted Drive to take out a blue Shift Car built like a Formula 1 racecar and changed armors, changing him into a blue version of his armor with a large formula 1 car front as the chest, a racecar-like helmet, and two tires on the arms.

_**DRIVE: TYPE FORMULA!**_

When the Another Rider tried to retaliate, Drive responded by placing in a yellow Shift car that had a spanner on the top and used it.

_**TIRE KOUKAN! FORMULA ZERO THREE!**_

This allowed him to speed around and hit the Drive Roidmude with a few punches while Geiz landed a flying dropkick. "That's fast!" Kyu and Otta said in amazement. "Is the finisher complete?" Zi-O asked Krim after switching back into his normal mode.

"All the data we got from that fragment has been incorporated into Drive's system" Krim told the two. "Yeah, you might want to thank Kiriko after this" Sora added in. "Kiriko? Then I will believe!" Drive stated. "Alright, change back to the Speed Tire" Krim instructed, prompting Drive to do so.

With his form change complete, Zi-O, Geiz, and Drive activated their finishers and prepared to end the fight.

_**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**_

_**FINISH TIME! MACH!**_

_**FINISH TIME! GHOST!**_

Once their finishers were active, Zi-O attached the wheels onto his legs and performed a mad dash for the Another Rider before going into a baseball slide, an astral projection of the Ride Macher appearing as he landed a sliding kick.

_**HISSATSU TIME BREAK!**_

_**MACH HONOH OVERDRIVE!**_

Sora soon joined in and leaped forward, performing a single delayed slash attack that hit the Drive Roidmude hard.

_**ZANTETSUKEN!**_

Next, Geiz leaped into the air as orange spiritual energy surrounded his left foot before landing a powerful kick that created the Ganma symbol on Taga.

_**OMEGA TIME BURST!**_

Finally, the Tridoron began driving around the Drive Roidmude while Shinnosuke bounced off the Rider Machine and landed several high speed kicks on the foe. Once all four landed on the ground, Taga was ejected from the Sword Roidmude, severing his connection from the Drive Roidmude Another Ridewatch.

"Gotcha!" Drive cheered only to see the Sword Roidmude grow wings and fly away. "You're not getting away!" Henrietta declared as she chased after the machine in the Time Mazine and landed a powerful punch that destroyed the Roidmude, and sending the core flying. However that left the Another Ridewatch…still intact.

"Wait what?" Zi-O gasped as he lifted the visor on his helmet in order to let the built-up steam out, "I thought that Drive's power was supposed to destroy that thing!"

"It is…but the modification you guys did didn't exactly break it…" Famine stated as he arrived. "Who the heck are you?" Donald demanded. "I'm just here to get this but…you win this time…" he stated as he stopped time in order to prevent anyone from getting the Another Ridewatch.

The boy soon escaped as time resumed, causing everyone to groan as Zi-O and Geiz changed back. "Shinnosuke!" Kyu and Otta called out as they and Rinna rushed to the red car Rider. "Nice Drive, Shinnosuke, Rex…" Krim said in praise of the two Riders.

Meanwhile, the core of the Sword Roidmude was claimed by a mysterious Roidmude, which had the serial number of 001. "He is…!" Krim gasped, noticing the unknown machine as he left. As Taga tried to get away, Drive confronted the man as he read him his crimes.

"Hajime Taga, You're under arrest for aggravated escape, assault, and attempted murder." He then placed the cuffs on the criminal's arm, earning cheers from the crowd, including the Drive crew as well as Donald, Goofy, and the rest of Team Zi-O. Shinnosuke soon changed back into his civilian identity as Kiriko and Hajime approached the cop.

Meanwhile Weiss, Isaiah, Henrietta, as well as Donald walked towards Sora and the two clock Riders. "You feeling alright?" Isaiah asked him as he noticed that the boy was very tired. "Yeah…just…give me…a chance…to catch my breath…" Rex said in between pants. "You know, even if that finisher didn't look right, it did feel like something I'd do…" Mach said, putting a smile on the young clock Rider as he watched Shinnosuke approach his old partner.

"Tomari, you…" Hayase said. "This is who I am now..." Shinnosuke stated, "A detective… and a Kamen Rider." The two shared a silent exchange before Mach went towards Rinna, Kyu, and Otta. "Nice picture, yeah?" he said to the inventor before disengaging his transformation, shocking the latter two once more.

* * *

After informing Nira of Taga's arrest, along with hearing his reaction to the news of Shinnosuke being a Kamen Rider, Kyu and Otta were shown the Drive Pit. "It's the Kamen Rider's base!" Kyu exclaimed in excitement before running around the area. "T-There are so many things…" Otta stuttered, "I…I'm getting dizzy…"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it…" Rex stated. "I apologize for everything thus far, Gen-san, Kyuu-chan" Shinnosuke apologized, "Sorry, but can you keep this a secret?"

"I don't think that's possible anymore…" Isaiah told the detective as he and Jun arrived onto the scene…shocking litereally everyone, including Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rex and Henrietta.

"CHIEF!/WAIT WHAT?!" Eveyone gasped in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Yeesh, can you guys be any louder…" Weiss groaned as she removed her hands from her ears.

Returning his thoughts to the present, Jun informed everyone "There's no reason to hide it anymore when the whole Special Cases Department knows about it. Right, Isaiah-san, Krim-chan?" This confused Rinna as the Drive crew realized…

"The Chief knew about this all along?"

"That's right, Chief Honganji is my biggest supporter" Krim explained to the group, "In order to hide Drive's activities from the police force, he founded the Special Cases Department for this reason."

"And you guys knew this all a long?" Otta asked the outsiders, who responded in order…

Rex: "This was the first time that I've heard of this!"

Henrietta: "Same…"

Sora: "Yeah…"

Donald and Goofy: "Nu-uh…"

Weiss: "I kind of guessed as much…"

"Hey, what's all this ruckus about…?" Jiminy said as he got out of Sora's pocket and began to stretch. "Had a nice nap Jiminy?" Sora asked the small cricket. "Yeah, it was great…" he told him before turning towards the younger members of Team Zi-O. "Oh, pardon me…" he apologized, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jiminy Cricket."

However Rex soon noticed that Shinnosuke was starting to lose it. "Uh oh…this is bad!" Krim said, "He's angry at you!" "Why is that?" Donald asked hesitantly. "Shinnosuke hates people who keep secrets from him" Krim explained, making the trio even more nervous as to what happened next. And what did happen was…

"THANK GOODNESS!"

"Wait what?!" Rex exclaimed. "From now on, I can fight as the Kamen Rider in front of everyone!" Shinnosuke said in relief as he proceeded to hug Kyu and Otta…before smacking Krim.

"Not only with us, The world will also be paying attention" Jun said to the car Rider before showing an online news article about Drive being the police's secret weapon, much to everyone's dismay.

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: DRIVE 2014**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**We're still missing my brother, the Drive Shift Car"**_

"_**Tell that lady to not come here anymore…"**_

"_**Chase…is still confused…"**_

"_**Shinnosuke, lend me your power!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! SURPRISE DRIVE 2014!**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**REVISED AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Happy New Year! Looks like we have left both 2019 and the 2010s as a whole behind as we welcome the next decade with 2020! Anyway, sorry again if I haven't finished my revising of all of the chapters but I was hella busy during last month with both motivational problems and real life kicking me in the nuts.**_

_**But enough about that, let's keep this road to revision going with the first half of the Drive Arc complete! Now for those who have been following me before, then you'll now that this was the last arc I wrote solo before ghost came in and helped me out with the other stories. That being said, I feel like this was one of the arcs I definitely wanted to tackle since I felt like I could do a hell of a lot better than I did back in the day.**_

_**Anyway, hope I can keep this motivation going and I can deliver the second half of this revision a lot faster than before. **_

_**With that said, this is HackerEX logging out, see ya!**_

* * *

_**ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**I LIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEE!**_

_**...**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Yep, I'm back...again...wow, I feel like Fawful's Minion now with all of the times I dissapear... Anyway, it looks like Zi-O has finally come to an end with a finale that I honestly think might be a pretty good one...even if it kind of feels like Build's finale... **_

_**But that's besides the point, with Zi-O's ending finally being shown, I was able to finalize my ideas for Edge of Time so look forward to that. Also, it looks like this might be the new longest chapter that I've written at 23 pages, beating the old EoT's Chapter 8 by two. Also, I plan on moving the old EoT onto my DeviantArt account under the title of Edge of Time/Prototype, while also renaming this current story arc as Road to the King, because after some time thinking about it along with asking some friends and family, I agree that the current name was just a pretty dumb pun and instead, I'm gonna use one of Zi-O's story arc names instead.**_

_**Back with the chapter itself, I decided to make this chapter be the one where Sora, Donald, and Goofy will meet Team Zi-O, while moving Grant formally joining the team to next chapter instead. Also, I know that there were a lot of different fan depictions of what the MachArmor would look like based on a supposed leak of said armor, which has now been proven fake, but after looking at some fan made Rider Armor designs by karyakaki, I wanted to make my own interpritation on what the armor would be like. This also made writing the fight scene involving the Armor a whole lot of fun to do.**_

_**Now to adresss some of the reviews for the old chapter 4, since I haven't done that for a while now.**_

_**Oy: Now this is going to be a long one so please bear with me.**_

_** First of all, I'm just going to nip this in the butt for right now. I might not write some romance for any of my stories except for what was hinted at in the actual show (ex. Haruka and Kanata). The reason why is because of one little thing...I'm shit at writing romance. I remember telling Dracus6 this back on Mystic Legends that I don't have the confidence for writing shipping moments, so unless I do decide to add a pairing, don't expect any shipping moments for my stories.**_

_**Second of all, there's a specific reason as to why Zi-O and crew are OCs, which will be apparent when we get to the Fourze/Faiz arc and especially the Gaim arc. But to answer your second review, no I don't think I can weave any of the numbered Kingdom Hearts games into this since the last attempt at that was Edge of Time/Prototype. which ended up frustrating me to no end and burning me out to the point where I created this reboot. That's the reason why I am just focusing on making an adaptation of Zi-O with some of the characters from Kingdom Hearts coming in because that will make things a heck of a lot easier. **__**For now, I am working on a special Rider Time chapter which will explain why so stay tuned for that. **_

_**Finally, thanks for those words of encouragement. I was so glad that I was able to step away from writing fanfics and just doing what I wanted to do for a change instead of having to worry about deadlines.**_

_**majikero: Okay, I'll admit, I did not think part of the old chapter through enough. Chalk that one up to me not knowing enough of Drive to know that a Density Shift is not a magic spell. Well after watching Marcosatsu's History of Kamen Rider Drive as well as doing some spelunking on the Kamen Rider Wiki, I should be able to write this arc a whole lot more confidently now...**_

_**Wow, it's not enough that I was able to write one of the longest chapters that I've done in a while, but also the longest Author's Note on top of that. Guess that shows that the hiatus did some good things for my mind. Anyway, don't expect the next chapter to drop for a while since I'm still working on some of the kinks. But if you're looking for some more Zi-O or Kingdom Hearts fanfics, I reccomend you read "Good Heavens, it's Rider Time!" by On3dgeGaming or the Sword Art Kingdom series by Jacob Pendra-Huth.**_

_**Alright, enough rambling for now. So, did you like this chapter? If so, please give it a follow if you do and leave a review telling me your thoughts on this. It really does help me gauge what to do on the next chapter and I like interacting with you guys a lot. Also be sure to check out my DeviantArt account for several extra stuff along with my fan-project Worlds Collide!**_

_**But until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Drive 2014

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 1/9/2020**_

* * *

_**During our trip to the next era, we began to theorize about what exactly Isaiah's newest prediction. We were able to determine when we should go after I guessed the 'spinning wheel' had something to do with Kamen Rider Drive, whose power-ups were based on wheels, although we were stumped by what he mean by 'May your heart be your guiding key…'**_

_**It wasn't until we actually reached the year 2014 when we met a mysterious boy named Sora and his friends Donald and Goofy. It turns out that Sora had the 'guiding key' we needed to restore this era in the form of his weapon. As for the anomaly itself, turns out Famine had changed the course of history by transforming a cop killer into the Drive Roidmude.**_

_**Thankfully with the help of the Special Cases Department, including Kamen Rider Drive himself, Shinnosuke Tomari, we were able to defeat the Drive Roidmude. However, due to the modifcations that Rinna made using a piece of an enhanced Roidmude named Chase, the Another Ridewatch did not break…**_

* * *

As the group decided to find a place to rest, Krim decided to let everyone sleep in the Drive Pit for the night. The next day, Shinnosuke was walking to the First Division when he gets swarmed by paparazzi and forcing him to make a break for it.

However just when he thought that he was in the clear, Nira was right there waiting for him with a newspaper in hand.

"So you and that kid are Kamen Riders" he growled, "and to top it all off, Honganji-san has been hiding this secret all along."

"I've arrested Taga as promised" he told the chief.

"Well better watch your back then" Nira warned the detective, "You're now a police star, so don't end up like your father…"

"What do you mean?" Shinnosuke asked as he recalled, "I was told that he protected the citizens and was honored for his service"

"Well, its best you keep thinking like that then" Nira said as he left the detective while chuckling to himself.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, with only Famine being shown in full

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me**_

_**They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow**_

_**Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: SURPRISE DRIVE 2014**_

* * *

"Alright, this is Krim-chan's seat!" Jun stated as he placed Krim around a daruma doll while several Shift Cars and Signal Bike, including the Mach Signal Bike, now having elements of both the Ride Striker and the Ride Macher, driving around the Special Cases Department's office.

"Alright, alright, alright!" he said as he called to attention the members of the Special Cases Department, both official and honorary in the case of Team Zi-O as well as Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "This is the first time where all members are present for a meeting!" Soon all the miniature vehicles took their place with the Mach Signal Bike resting on Rex's head.

"Eh? What's that?" the young Rider asked his newest Rider Link as it honked several times.

"I believe he's saying that there's still one more who isn't here" Isaiah translated.

"Really? Who is it?" Go asked, knowing how the Signal Bikes talked, "Just say it and I'll interpret it to everyone."

The Mach Signal Bike then, through Go, began to speak; "We're still missing my brother, the Drive Shift Car" the prototype motorcycle told the group, "He's pretty much a by-the-books cop when it comes to who he chooses to inherit Drive's power."

"That explains why you decided to show up the other day instead of him…" Rex noted, "So what, do I not fit the criteria?"

"Kind of…" the Mach Signal Bike noted, "He said that you have the potential to take on Shinnosuke's power, but right now you don't have the attitude that he's looking for…"

Rex was curious, "What exactly would that be?" he asked. This caused the Signal Bike to pause before whispering to Go something.

"He said that you don't have the determination and dedication to be a detective…" he translated to the young king, who gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Anyway with that out of the way, why did you disclose the identity of Drive?" Rinna asked the chief.

"About that…" Jun said as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I trust Honganji-san's judgment" Krim reassured the inventor, "He has been keeping our existence a secret up till now, not helping is the fact that Rex-kun and company already knew about Shinnosuke and Go's identities despite not being from this area."

"Finally, there's one more thing I must mention…" Krim said as he then remembered the Roidmude that grabbed the Sword Roidmude's core, "There's a shadow of a terrifying enemy."

"A terrifying enemy?" both primary Riders asked the scientist.

"We'll need to strike first against such a foe" Isaiah told the group, "Need I remind you all that despite either half of the Another Rider being out of commission, Famine can just strike up a contract with someone else."

"This is why letting the public know about this is a safer option" Jun stated, "Didn't you think something was strange that, even though there was an attack across the world, no one knew what caused such an attack."

"It seemed that the police had no prior knowledge about the Roidmudes" Kiriko noted.

"So wait, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Jiminy asked. "It means that our mystery foe by have some close ties with the police."

"So we're looking at a mole situation…" Grant noted after putting all the information together in his head.

"Anyway, we'll end this meeting here" Jun stated, "I've got a meeting with the head honchos, leave it to me guys!"

'That's odd…' Otta thought to himself, 'Even though it's his usual voice, it's strangely persuasive…'

"At any rate, let's do our best to support the four Kamen Riders!" Henrietta told the group, earning several cheers from the group. "There are more than four Kamen Riders…" Kiriko stated as she got up from her seat, "There are five."

"Who's the fifth Rider?" Rex asked.

"That would be Chase, aka Kamen Rider Proto-Zero, my prince…" Isaiah informed the young prince as he opened the Rider Legacy book. He then red aloud from said book, "According to this book, he was the first Roidmude ever created by Krim and served as his former partner back during the Global Freeze."

"Indeed Isaiah-san, and since he was the one who saved Kiriko when she was attacked by Roidmude 010, we know that he's alive…" Krim said.

"Chase is alive?!" Shinnosuke exclaimed while Go was shocked by this news, 'Chase? Alive?! That's impossible…'

* * *

At the Drive Pit, Rinna soon showed the group some schematics for several Shift cars and Signal Bikes, including the Mach Signal Bike and the Drive Shift Car. "That's amazing, Rinna-san" Kyu said as he was amazed by the technology, "These are some bold designs The Drive Pit too is-" He soon spotted Go, who was lying down on one of the rafters while Weiss was reading a book below the bike Rider. "Eh? Go-kun?" Kyu asked in confusion as he saw the faces of the Rider, "You two look really annoyed."

"Well I don't think that he's a bad guy" Rinna said, "It was thanks to Chase that all the Drivers in our era were updated to counter the fusion evolution. I think it's fine to treat him as our ally."

This annoyed him further as he leaped off his resting spot. "Everyone is on Chase's side…" Go growled as he slammed his foot into a nearby bike, "This is bullshit!"

He soon stormed off as Weiss shook her head, "You know, I think he and Grant are kind of alike…" she said as she closed the book she was reading.

"What do you mean by that?" the inventor asked as he got up.

"Well, they both see Chase and Rex as some kind of enemy, even though that they've done nothing but help us" the resistance fighter answered.

He was confused by these words, "Hey Weiss-chan, why exactly does Grant-kun hate Rex-kun?" Kyu asked the resistance fighter, who began to feel a little bit depressed.

"Well…I'd rather not talk about it…" she stated.

As the resistance fighter kept her silence, Rinna began to sigh as she sat down, "If he knew what Kiriko-chan has asked me to make, he'd get even madder…" She then turned towards a second Mach Driver Honnou with some parts attached to the piece of Chase's body.

* * *

As Grant walked through the halls, he noticed the white dinosaur Ride Gadget chirp to him. "So this is where the Drive Pit is?" he asked the robot, who responded with a small nod and a roar. After knowing this, he noticed Kiriko walking out alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Confused, he decided to walk up to the group. "Where are you three going?" he asked, scaring them.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Kiriko apologized before calming down, "You must be Grant, Weiss' friend…"

"Charming…" he joked, "But why were you scared?"

"Well for a minute there; I thought you were Shinnosuke…" Kiriko said.

"You called for me, Kiriko-san?" a voice asked as the young policewoman turned to find the man himself with Rex in tow.

"Ugh, what's with everyone and sneaking up on me?" Kiriko complained as she stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks. This earned a shrug from the Riders that were currently there.

"So, where are you going?" Rex asked her, acting as if nothing happened.

"Ummm, I was going to visit Chase actually …I wanted to thank him for saving me on that day…" Kiriko said after calming down, "At the time I was just a normal traffic signal woman, but then…the Global Freeze happened…" "The event where the Roidmudes were able to stop time…" Grant said, realizing what she was talking about.

"When I was just doing my job, a Roidmude attacked me and almost turned me into data. But then Chase, back when he was Proto-Drive, came in and saved me from that kaijin" the policewoman recounted, "But then, he was captured by the Roidmudes and had his memories of that incident erased."

"So when you found out that Chase was alive…" Sora noted, "You wanted to at least repay him for saving you."

"Yeah" Kiriko answered with a nod..

* * *

In the forest, Chase was sleeping peacefully before three different Shift Cars arrived and woke him up. "You guys again?" he asked the machines, "Tell that lady not to come here anymore."

"Kiriko wasn't the only one who wished to thank you" a voice stated as Kiriko arrived along with Shinnosuke, Sora, Donald, Goofy, as well as Rex and a reluctant Grant.

"To be honest, I'm glad…" the detective said, "…that you're alive."

"Proto-Zero, all of us hope you'll join the battle again" Krim told the Roidmude, "Will you fight with us once more?"

However, Chase responded by walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" Kiriko asked. "I don't know!" Chase shouted before slamming his fist into a nearby tree, "I wish someone could tell me…" "Chase…" the policewoman sighed as Sora stepped forward to talk to the Roidmude.

"I heard that you saved Kiriko even if you two were enemies" the Keyblade wielder said, "I remember a friend who, even if he tried to kill us, he ended up helping us in the end. Chase, I know that you're confused about all this. But even if you don't trust yourself, I feel like I can trust you."

"So you're alive…but you've lost your path, Chase?" a man wearing red and black walk towards the group. "Who the hell are you?" Sora growled as he, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons while Rex entered a fighter stance.

"Heart!" Shinnosuke said in surprise as he showed them a black shift car that looked not unlike Type Speed does, "I reactivated this and it led me here" he explained.

"That's Proto-Drive's Shift Car!" Krim cried out. "It's the spoils we collected after we liberated Chase from you" the leader of the Roidmudes explained, making Chase feel nervous. "Come back, Chase" he asked the Grim Reaper, "The Roidmudes will win this war…"

Meanwhile, in a prison, the Sword Roidmude was rampaging through the cells as he searched for Taga. "Not this one!" he roared as looked into yet another cell, only to be disgusted by what he found. "Taga!" he roared as his search continued.

* * *

"So it's true that 001 is the one who created the fusion evolution?" Krim noted as he put the pieces together in his mind.

"001? Heart isn't number one?" Shinnosuke gasped, confusing the others.

"Wait, they have numbers?" Rex asked Krim.

"Indeed young man" the inventor told the newcomers, "You see, there are exactly 108 Roidmudes that are created, each one falling under one of three types and are named after the order they were created. For example, Heart is a Spider-type who goes by the number 002, with his accomplice Brain being a Bat-type under the number 003."

"That guy likes to do things from the shadows" Heart explained, "He might even be connected to you, Shinnosuke Tomari…"

"Could he be…related to Dad?" Shinnosuke asked himself, "Tell me everything about him!"

"That's impossible" Heart stated, "001's identity is unknown to the entire world…"

'Yeah, in this era at least…' the soldier thought to himself.

That's when Kiriko received a call about the Sword Roidmude. "Everyone, 007 has appeared" Kiriko said, shocking the group.

"I'm on it!" Rex said.

"Rex, we'll go with you!" the Keyblade wielder offered, earning a nod from the clock Rider as he quickly summoned the Time Mazine and rushed onto the scene.

"You will tell me no matter what!" Shinnosuke roared as he prepped the Drive Driver and summoned a small red car with a white top that resembled a Signal Bike, "Let's go, Grant!" "You want to deal with this now?" Heart taunted, "Shouldn't we be fighting over Chase's allegiance?" "That is none of your concern…" Grant growled as he activated the Geiz Ridewatch and placed it into his Ziku Driver.

_**GEIZ!**_

"Henshin!"

With those words, Shinnosuke transformed into a version of Mach's armor, but with Drive's chestplace, tire sash, and a helmet that looked like a mix between Drive's normal helmet with the eyes as well as the red and black spoiler and mouthguard, as well as some of the white from Mach's helmet.

_**DRIVE: TYPE DEAD HEAT**_

Meanwhile Grant had transformed into his usual form while Heart engaged his Roidmude form, which looked all red with two side skirts and two large golden horns.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

Immediately after transforming the three rushed into battle with Drive and Geiz began to slug Heart, who was holding off the two Riders pretty well. "Talk!" Drive roared as the red clock Rider held the Roidmude in place for him to punch him in the stomach multiple times, "Tell me 001's identity!"

"Shinnosuke, what's wrong?!" Krim asked as the battle continued.

"Tomari-san! Grant-kun!" Kiriko said as she chased after the three fighters, leaving Chase on his own.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Umezawa Police Station, the Sword Roidmude was still on a rampage as he tossed away another officer. However a series of bullets soon hit the monster, prompting him to fire back with his own power. When he began to take down one of the cops that fired at him, he demanded "Where is Taga?!"

"Far away from you!" a voice cried out as the Roidmude was met with a blade to the face as Zi-O had arrived wielding his sword alongside a pair of Firaga spells courtesy of Sora and Donald. "Nice shot, Sora!" Donald complimented.

"You four again?!" the monster roared in annoyance. "Oh hell yeah it is!" the silver clock Rider affirmed as he took out the Build Ridewatch, "And now, shall we begin the experiment?"

_**BUILD!**_

Once he placed the Ridewatch into his Driver, he dodged several shots from the Sword Roidmude as the BuildArmor appeared and split apart. The pieces soon knocked the monster far away before attaching themselves onto the Zi-O suit.

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUIL~D!**_

"Alright, it's my turn to change!" Sora declared as he charged up some magic.

"Wisdom Form!"

Sora soon unleashed the built-up magic, turning his clothes blue and black while giving him blue flames on his sleeves and pants. He also summoned forth a Keyblade that resembled a water spout with the guard being made up of various sea shells and a keychain that had a small white shell at the end.

"Woah, what's that?" Zi-O asked as he was amazed that Sora could do something like that. "These are my Drive Forms, special transformations that are based on my friends" the Keyblade wielder explained, "In this case, this form's based on Donald's magic and it can allow me to slide around and fire blasts from my Keyblade."

"Sweet! Now the laws of victory are definitely set!" Zi-O cheered as the four teamed up against the Sword Roidmude.

* * *

Back with Drive and Geiz, the two Riders continued to fight against Heart with the former being much more aggressive. However that wasn't enough to fight one of the leaders of the Roidmudes as he effortlessly overpowers the duo before knocking them way. With the two Riders trying to get up, Heart launches two powerful blasts that Drive swats away before charging forward and powering him up with the Shift Car's power.

_**DEAD HEAT!**_

Geiz soon followed as he aimed his bow at the kaijin before unleashing a powerful arrow-shaped hiragana blast.

_**GEIZ! GIWA GIWA SHOOTING!**_

"Tell me!" Drive demanded as Chase watched on. As the beating continued, Chase rushed in and transformed into his Roidmude form before knocking the car Rider away. The Grim Reaper then fired several purple blasts from his weapon that launched Drive into Geiz, de-powering them both and leaving a nasty scar on Shinnosuke's arm.

"Tomari-san! Grant-san!" Kiriko cried out as she rushed to the two, "Are you two okay?" she asked them.

Feeling satisfied with Chase's choice of actions, he patted his fellow Roidmude on the back. "Let's go, Chase…"

"I…" the Grim Reaper muttered, confused by what he had done.

"You really…cannot decide?" the red Roidmude asked him in disgust.

This prompted the machine into giving Chase the Proto-Speed Shift Car, "I was going to bring you back, but I've changed my mind…" he said to the Grim Reaper, "It's useless to talk to someone who can't decide on his own path."

As the Roidmude leader walked away, Chase tried to go as he cried out "What am I fighting for?!"

* * *

Back at the police station, the battlefield was pretty broken as Sora slid by the Sword Roidmude before casting a Blizzaga spell, forcing the kaijin to block the attack and lose his focus on Zi-O as he revved up the tank tread on his right foot. The clock Rider the sped straight for the kaijin and, alongside Goofy, the two shoulder bumped and shield bashed the monster.

"Alright, let's end this!" Zi-O declared as his hand began to move towards the buttons, only for time to immediately stop. "I don't think so…" Famine stated as he arrived onto the scene.

"Grah!" the clock Rider growled, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for the other half of my contract…" Famine stated plainly. "Now then, shall we re-establish our contract?" he asked the Roidmude as he grinned and stood forward and prepared a new Viral Core.

"Good, now then…with your partnership between human and Roidmude in Top Gear, Roidmude 007, your mission is to find your other half, Hajime Taga, and take down the driving detective Shinnosuke Tomari, aka Kamen Rider Drive!"

With those words, the boy activated the Another Ridewatch once more.

_**DRIVE…**_

Pretty soon, the watch was placed into the Viral Core, which caused the Roidmude's colors to match the Drive Roidmude. With the Another Rider partially revived, the Sword Roidmude then fired at the quartet while they were unable to fight back. Once time resumed, the four were flung back as Sora and Zi-O were knocked out of their transformed states.

"See you later losers…" the Sword Roidmude stated as he and Famine escaped the scene on the Another Tridoron, leaving the four to lick their wounds.

* * *

"So our ace has already had a breakdown?" Nira taunted as he looked at the injured Shinnosuke, who had a cast on the arm, while the others were lightly bandaged by Weiss and Henrietta after Sora and Donald were able to use the Curaga spell on the group, "Guess you weren't anything to begin with!"

He then proceeded to poke Shinnosuke's arm, causing Go, Rex, and Sora to growl and try their best not to harm him. Even Grant was snarling at the First Division chief's antics.

"Nira-san, wasn't that terrible?" Jun said in concern, "I heard that Taga wasn't even at Umezawa Station…"

"The First Division moved Taga out before this happened. It's thanks to me that the monster couldn't get to him!" Nira firmly stated as he turned towards the injured Riders, "We also got info on how your little sidekicks weren't able to hold off the monster after it vanished. Clearly if even they can't fight that thing, then maybe I was right about shutting this division down, since we can't rely on the Kamen Riders!"

As he tried to leave though, Isaiah suddenly stopped him. "What do you want?" he asked in a dismissive manner.

"Let you wake me up" the resistance leader stated before performing a judo throw into the ground.

"Grah! Why you…" the chief growled before composing himself, "Fine, it seems that I'm not wanted here…" He then began to limp away in a huff from the Special Cases Department.

"Looks like we have no choice…" Go groaned, "Guess we'll have to find the Another Rider ourselves." He then left the area in a hurry.

"I'll go too…" Kiriko said as she went after her brother.

"I'll ask my associates in the First Division about Taga's location" Otta said as he left as well, "Even if I have to kneel!"

"I'll do a flyby of the city on the Time Mazine!" he said as he was about to leave too, but he was stopped by Grant.

"Hold it…" he bluntly told him.

"What's wrong?" the young king asked.

"You shouldn't get involved any further into this…" Grant warned, "If we ever encounter the Another Rider again, you'll use Zi-O's power and doom Drive."

"Eh?" said detective asked in confusion, "Why is that?"

"I'm not gonna give you the chance to gain another Rider's power, not after you somehow gained Build and now Mach's powers…" Grant noted as he recalled how the young king picked up his first two Ridewatches, "That's enough evidence for me that you're already on the path to becoming Oma Zi-O… especially since the Keyblade's chosen is here…"

This outright shocked Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "How do you know about the Keyblade?" Sora asked the soldier in horror.

"It's none of your business…" Grant growled as the Keyblade wielder, "For now, you both stay out of this… let me and the Riders of this era deal with this mess alone…" The soldier soon began to walk away as the young king began to tighten his fist

"I can't do that!" Rex exclaimed, causing Grant to stop dead in his tracks.

"What was that?" he growled.

"You heard me, I'm not just gonna sit on the sidelines and let others get hurt, especially ones I consider my friends!" the young king declared.

Grant was intrigued by this outburst as Sora began to smile, "So we're friends already?" the Keyblade wielder asked. "Yeah, definitely" the young prince reaffirmed before turning to his fellow clock Rider and asking…

"Aren't there people you have to protect in your timeline, Grant?"

Feeling some kind of rage, Grant threw him into a wall before grabbing him by the collar.

"Rex!" Donald shouted as the trio rushed to the boy's aid. However the young boy soon responded to Grant's intimidation tactic by kicking him in the stomach, causing the two to fight each other in the hallway.

"Do you think this is a game?!" Grant roared, "Of course I do! I've lost everything no thanks to your stupid dream!"

"Alright, break it up you two!" Jun stated as he, Sora, Henrietta, and Kiriko separated the two fighters, allowing them to cool off.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but if we have any chance of destroying the Another Ridewatch we need to stand together, not against each other…" the cop told the two clock Riders.

"It's as Nira-san said…" Shinnosuke said, breaking the tension in the air, "Dad looking down from heaven…he must be angry with me." The two Riders soon stopped their fighting as they listened to the cop Rider lament, "I remember him saying to me, 'Great responsibilities rest on the shoulders of a police officer'."

He then took out the very same photo of himself and his dad, "On the day that he died, I even swore to become a police officer just like him" he reminisced. "I… only thought of myself…" he lamented as he put the photo down, "And now…I'm like this…"

"So you knew, Shinnosuke that there's still mysteries surrounding your father's death…" Krim said, "Honganji and myself are also looking into anything that could relate to 001."

"Chief, you knew my dad?" the cop asked.

"There's not a man on the force who doesn't know about Eisuke Tomari…" the chief of the Special Cases Department admitted, "But please leave this to Krim-chan and me for the time being, 'kay?"

Shinnosuke then turned to the ones from the future for any answers, but Isaiah shook his head, "I'm sorry, but there are some things from the future that are best left to be discovered…" he stated. Jun then accidentally smacked Shinnosuke's injured arm, causing him to wince in pain, causing Grant to leave the room.

"I'm going out to defeat the Drive Roidmude" he said as he opened the door.

"Wait a moment!" Rex said before the solider turned to Rex, "Zi-O... stay out of this from now on. Weiss, just send the two home..."

He then turned his attention towards Sora, "As for you, I suggest that you take your friends and leave this world now. We were better off before you showed up, and we'll be better off when you leave..." He then slammed the door shut, leaving everyone to ponder what had just happened.

"Sorry..." Weiss apologized to the young king.

"Seriously, what did I do to piss him off?" Rex asked Weiss, clearly pissed off by his fellow Rider's attitude.

"Well it's not because he hates who you are now, but it's true about what he said... he lost everything..." she explained, "Back when he was a kid, there was a man that he looked upto named Geschichte, he was the leader of the resistance before Isaiah took over and treated everyone like his family..."

"What happened to him?" Shinnosuke asked, knowing where this story was going. "There was a mission that he was assigned to along with several others. It was tough but they were able to complete their task" the resistance fighter recounted as she looked at the floor in shame, "However it came with a cost... we lost several men in that mission... Geshichite included..."

"We had people we wanted to protect in our home but in the end... we failed to do so" she continued on as she tried to lift your head, "They all tried to change the future by defeating Oma Zi-O, but in the end they died in vain."

"And...I did all of this?" Rex asked, "Me?"

"That's mostly the reason why I took over..." Isaiah spoke up, "I used to serve that man as a member of the Quartzers, a group of heralds who are known as the Wardens of Time. Initially, I was loyal to Oma Zi-O's cause through and through, but during one assault against the capital... I saw with my own eyes how much damage he had actually done and changed sides right then and there."

Weiss then looked to Rex and said, "Whenever he remembers those he's lost, the only thing Grant can see as is the person he must kill in order to change the future..."

"I see..." Rex said as his head began to droop, "So who do _you two_ see me as exactly?"

"It's as I said when all of this started, I see you as 'the one...', my prince" Isaiah answered, "I can see in you the courage and determination of the Kamen Riders before you, present company included."

Shinnosuke nodded in response as Henrietta turned to Weiss, "And what about you? Why did you go after Grant?"

"Well at first I wanted to drag that dork back to base before he hurt himself, "Weiss admitted, "I thought that, even if I could never forgive Oma Zi-O for what he had done, even I thought that going back in time just to kill him was too much..." She then turned to the two from 2018, "And now, now that I've met you, Henrietta, and even Sora, Donald, and Goofy, I feel like I want to guide you on the path you were truly meant for. The path...of a heroic king..."

This made Sora smile as he could see some of Kairi in Weiss when she gave that speech, before noticing how much alike she, Rex, and Grant were to him, Riku, and Kairi back when Destiny Islands was first destroyed.

* * *

As Grant walked through the halls, he began to think back to a time before he was Kamen Rider Geiz, to a time when he was a rookie on the resistance…

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Can…can I join you on this mission?" a younger Grant asked a mysterious soldier in the resistance. _

_"I'm sorry, but I feel like it's more of a mission for the elite" he said to the rookie before ruffling his hair, "But if we do get the device, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to be the one to use it."_

_Jump to a few weeks later when Grant was watching a funeral for several fallen warriors, before walking upto a certain grave while grasping the now stolen Ziku Driver. The rookie began to cry as he mourns over the soldier._

"Go, wait!" Kiriko called out to her brother, snapping Grant's mind back to reality, "I'll go with you!" 'Oh right, he was going to search for the Another Rider…' Grant thought to himself. "Come on neechan!" the younger of the two siblings, "Don't you think you should apologize to Shin-niichan?"

This confused the girl as Go continued on, "You believed in that guy, right?" he asked. "Chase is…still confused…he doesn't know which path to take" Kiriko said, "I'm pretty sure that Grant-kun agree to that, right?" She then turned towards said soldier, who realized that she knew that he was there.

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't know which path to take" the white bike Rider retorted, "You don't need to apologize to Shin-niisan, but…I'll never approve of romance with a mechanical doll." This literally made the soldier snort and he tried to hold in a laugh but failed as he let out a few chuckles.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Go asked his fellow secondary Rider.

"I'm sorry, but I thought this was about Chase's allegiance, not your sister's love life…" Kiriko soon blushed a bit while Go looked at the soldier with a look of confusion.

"I'm leaving…" he said as he quickly left the scene with his hands in the air.

"Kiriko-chan/Kiriko!" Rinna and Weiss called out as they brought a red car case, only to see what had happened.

"Uhhh…did something happen here?" the resistance fighter pondered as she saw the red-faced Kiriko and snickering Grant, which was in it of itself a strange sight.

"I finished that thing you asked me to do" Rinna said after regaining her composure as she passed off the case to the policewoman.

"What's that?" Grant asked, curious about what was inside the case.

"It's Chase's Mach Drive Honnou…" Weiss explained as Rinna opened the case and revealed the new Mach Driver along with a black motorcycle.

"So you want to make Chase a Kamen Rider?" he asked as Kiriko nodded.

* * *

"I don't believe this…" Nira stated as he walked through a shoddy-looking warehouse where several officers held Taga in chains. "Anything unusual?" he asked one of the detectives.

"Nothing sir!" the detective answered as the chielf smugly walked upto the criminal.

"You're giving us so much trouble, you punk!" Nira stated as he smacked his fan on the top of Taga's bald head, before the convict began to laugh. "Huh? What's so funny?" the First Division chief asked from the man, who only gave him a victorious smirk.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you guys are screwed…" an arriving Famine answered as the various cops turned to find him standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here kid?" Nira growled, "Go play somewhere else!"

"Oh I'm not here to play…" he said as he stopped time, allowing the Drive Roidmude to appear.

"We've been looking for you…" the incomplete Another Rider stated as he leaped from his perch before smashing the chains that held Taga.

"I've been waiting kid, 007!" the convict said he saw he was free.

"Here…" the monster said as he gave him the Another Ridewatch-charged Viral Core.

"Hehehe…" Taga chuckled as he shouted out…

"Henshin!"

_**DRIVE…**_

This caused two red tires appeared slam down and fused the two right back into their Another Rider form. "Once more, I've synced with your darkness!" the Sword Roidmude stated as Famine disengaged the time stop and allowed the Another Rider wreck house, taking down several detectives before engaging a Density Shift.

* * *

Back at the Special Cases Department, Jun's phone began to ring. "Lieutenant Otta found Taga's location…" he told the others, this signaled Shinnosuke to rise up and turn to Rex, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and even Henrietta as they all nodded and rushed onto the scene.

Meanwhile with Chase, he was staring at a reflection of his Roidmude self, which he stomped as repetitively before a black modified Honda NM4-01 with a silver head and wing ornament on the front appeared alongside Grant on his Ride Stryker. "What do you want?" he asked the soldier.

"I'm here to pick up a friend…" he said, before feeling a little bit odd for saying that word. "Ride Chaser… he said as he looked at the black bike.

"You recognize this?" he asked the Roidmude, who nodded. "Then you're gonna need this…" he said as he tossed him the black case.

"Why?" Chase asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because…I know what it's like to be in your situation. To be confused as to what to do next after everything you knew was destroyed…" he explained, "Look, I get it, you don't exactly know what you should fight for and I can understand that. However, when those you care about are on the line, you have to stand and fight no matter the circumstance…That's why I'm asking you this…"

After Grant was done with his speech, he offered the Roidmude his hand, "Will you fight by our side?" As he thought of the red Clock rider's offer, the former Proto-Drive began to think about what Sora had said to him much earlier in the day.

"_I know that you're confused about all this. But even if you don't trust yourself, I feel like I can trust you."_

As he turned towards the red Clock Rider, Chase gave him his answer. Grant soon smiled…

* * *

At the warehouse, the Drive Roidmude was going after a slowed down Nira, only for the chief to be saved by Shinnosuke. Suddenly, Taga saw Sora's Keybalde flung right at him as the Keyblade Wielder was flying through the air while Zi-O was on the Ride Striker, and the others were on in the Time Mazine, which was being piloted by Henrietta.

"Shinnosuke Tomari?!" Nira said in a slowed voice as the detective tried his best to fight off the Another Rider. "You look like shit!" Taga mocked as he ripped the bandage off of Shinnosuke's arm and flung him across the room.

The cop Rider tried to transform but the pain in his arm made it impossible for him to even place the Shift Car into the brace, opening him up for several kicks to the stomach courtesy of the Another Rider.

Sora and co soon prepared for battle as Donald and Goofy leaped out of the mecha before they all spotted a large pirate ship from the windows. "Do you think that he's fighting this battle alone?" they heard it speak in Famine's voice as it transformed into some kind of Time Mazine.

"Wait, so the Horsemen have their own Time Mazines?!" Zi-O growled as he summoned his sword.

"Come on! Let's fight!" the childish Horseman taunted as the two mechas went to war with one another, leaving the others on their own to fight the kaijin.

However before he could fight against the four heroes, several shots were fired at him by Mach, who had his own version of Dead Heat.

"Go!" Zi-O cheered as he, Sora, and Mach charged into fight against the Another Rider with Donald and Goofy providing support.

As the Another Rider fought off the party of heroes, Kiriko and Weiss came in to Shinnosuke's aid. "Tomari-san, are you alright?" she asked as the two helped the cop on his feet.

"Yeah…" he said as they watched the five battle against the Drive Roidmude, who was emitting a strange black aura while Zi-O and Mach smacked the Another Rider around.

"Grah, I've had enough!" Taga roared as he unleashed a burst of dark energy, causing his shadow to enlarge and summon forth several black imp-like monsters with glowing yellow eyes, the very same ones Zi-O saw back at Faust's HQ.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted as the trio prepared their weapons.

"Uh, what now?!" Drive and Mach asked in confusion.

"Long story short, those monsters come from the darkness from people's hearts!" Sora quickly explained to the group.

However, as the usual Shadow Heartless began to arise, several brand new Heartless appeared alongside them. Along with the normal Shadow Heartless, the first of the new Heartless was a fiery red variant of the High Soldier Heartless with two fiery armguards and the symbol of Max Flare on its back, a green spiky variant of the Ratty Rat Heartless which sports the Funky Spike symbol on both ears, and finally there's a purple Powerwild with the scarf and wings of the Air Pirate and a large Fuma shuriken that resembled the symbol of Midnight Shadow.

"Huh…those are new…" Jiminy said as he looked at the new Heartless.

"Guess the Another Ridewatch must have powered up the Heartless he summoned…" Donald said as he noticed the similarities to some of Drive's Shift Cars.

However they did not have any time to analyze the new enemies further before they began to swarm the warehouse, attacking several cops and transforming them into Heartless as well.

"Crap, we gotta move! Now!" Sora shouted as he, Donald and Goofy began to fight against the different Heartless that were summoned across the warehouse, leaving Zi-O and Mach on their own against Taga.

As the two Riders fought against the Another Rider, they were sadly overwhelmed by the kaijin's new burst of strength. "He's…strong…" Mach groaned as he got to his feet.

"Go!" Shinnosuke called out as he struggled to his feet. "Don't worry, I got this!" Zi-O said as he activated the Build Ridewatch before transforming.

"Build Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUIL~D!**_

As the BuildArmor formed around him, the silver clock Rider rushed into battle and landed several kicks on the monster only for a Midnightwild tossed it's shuriken at a water canister, spraying water into the duo's faces and opening them up for several blasts from the Drive Roidmude.

Kiriko tried to rush at the duo, dodging the ongoing battle between the two Time Mazines, but as the Another Rider fired several blasts at the duo, knocking Mach and Zi-O out of their transformed states. As he summoned several Shadow Heartless to attack Kiriko; she kicks her heels before kicking each one of them away. As she tried to kick away the Another Rider however, the kick did barely any damage.

"Neesan! You idiot…" Go shouted as Rex tried his best to help fight the Another Rider despite not having the armor on, but was blocked by the hoard of Heartless. "Grah, get out of my way!" he roared as he placed the Mach Ridewatch into his gun.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

As he pulled the trigger, Rex fired a bullet of Mach Signal Bike-shaped blasts of white energy from the muzzle, destroying several chunks of the hoard with one shot

_**MACH! SURE SURE SHOOTING!**_

Pretty soon, the Drive Roidmude shot off the Shift Car Holder around her belt, causing her to fall off and get affected by the Density Shift.

"Kiriko!" Henrietta called out as she fired several missiles to distract Famine enough for her to try and save the policewoman. Unfortunately for all of them, the Another Rider leaped off of the area and aiming his blaster right above him and right at Kiriko.

"Time to turn you into Swiss cheese!" he shouted with glee.

"Kiriko!" Shinnosuke cried out as the others tried to get to her but they were either a bit too far for them to reach her, or fighting off either the Heartless or Famine. Suddenly, both Chase and Grant rode in at the nick of time and knocked the Another Rider away, de-activating the Density Shift, and allowing the human Roidmude to catch Kiriko.

"Chase…" Shinnosuke said, as the heroes were genuinely surprised that the Grim Reaper was with Grant.

"Grant!" Rex and Henrietta called out as the former leaped towards the red clock Rider's side while the latter saw the young Horseman begin to recover.

'Crap…' she thought as she readied herself.

"Heh, that was pretty good…" Famine complimented before moving his Time Mazine forward, "Let's do that again!"

* * *

Back with Chase, he was just standing there as he began to have flashbacks to before he was the Grim Reaper…and he was fighting against the Roidmudes as Kamen Rider Proto-Drive. Kiriko then remembered the day when she was saved by Chase all those years ago and said, "Just like on that rainy day…"

Chase was silent for a moment, processing what the policewoman had said before giving his answer. "Saving humans…might be my true nature…" he said, "Kiriko…" "So…you remember everything now?" Zi-O asked as Chase put her down. "Yeah, and that's not all…"

Pretty soon two sets of tracks appeared with the Drive Shift Car and the Mach Signal Bike rode side-by-side before arriving towards the two clock Riders.

"Wait..that's?!" the young prince gasped.

"Yeah…it looks like it saw me as a worthy successor for Drive's power…much like you are with Mach's power…" the soldier noted as he told the young boy, "Listen, I won't forgive what Oma Zi-O did in my timeline…but it's clear to me that you aren't him…not yet at least… That's why I've decided... I'll be keeping an eye on you while we both restore the Heisei Era…"

Zi-O began to smile underneath his helmet before Grant turned to him with a stern look, "But…if you ever start to move even an inch towards that tyrant's path; I won't hesitate to snuff you out. Got it, rookie?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir, crystal clear sir!" the less-experienced of the two quickly said as he raised his hands up in defense. Grant soon smiled as he backed off.

"Is everything sorted out, Grant?" Chase asked him as he nodded.

"Good…because now…" the Roidmude stated as he went towards the black case which was strapped onto the back of his bike, "I will start over…with this package you've sent me."

"What the?! A second Mach Driver?!" Go gasped before spotting several Shadows approach him. "Oh no, I'm not letting you assholes get a piece of me!" he roared as he quickly transformed into his armored form.

"The spare driver used for research?" Krim asked as Shinnosuke was finally on his feet.

"Rinna-san and Isaiah-san created Signal Chaser from Chaser's fragment" Kiriko explained, "So that means you can become a Kamen Rider once again…"

That's when Grant raised his arm into the air and created a red beam that connected to the red aura that the Drive Shift Car had.

_**THE RED CAR POLICE RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH SHIFT CARS IS…**_

This resulted in a Ridewatch being created from what looked to be, Drive's Ridewatchs. Grant began to smirk as he grasped the new Ridewatch in his hand; it was red with a black dial that had Drive's helmet printed on it, along with the Drive symbol and the year 2014 printed on the inside.

_**DRIVE!**_

"Rex, Grant, let me join you for this battle…" he asked the two as Grant examined the new Ridewatch he had obtained.

"We wouldn't have it any other way…" Rex said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran towards them.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked them. However before they answer, the Chaser Signal Bike began to glow purple before connecting to Grant once more.

_**AWOKEN TO JUSTICE, THE RIDER WHO LOVES HUMANS IS…**_

What resulted from this was a Ridewatch similar to the Mach Ridewatch, but the button and dial were purple in color while also having a brand new helmet, presumably Chaser's helmet, replacing Mach's helmet.

_**CHASER!**_

After putting the Chaser Ridewatch, the three Riders stood side by side as Grant activated both the Geiz and Drive Ridewatches, with Rex following suit with the Zi-O and Mach Ridewatches.

_**ZI-O!/GEIZ!**_

_**MACH!/DRIVE!**_

Once they slotted in the watches, Chase opened up his Mach Driver while the two clock Riders posed very similarly to Shinnosuke and Go.

"Henshin!"

_**SIGNAL BIKE!**_

_**RIDER! CHASER!**_

Once he placed the bike into the driver and closed it, a purple flame erupted from the muffler before temporarily changing him into his Mashin Chaser form and breaking the armor apart to reveal his Rider identity, Kamen Rider Chaser.

He was in a grey body suit, with purple outlines on the armor pieces, including an R symbol on the chest and a biker like skull symbol one of the shoulder pad. The helmet had four antennas on the head while the face was all black with only a pair of orange compound eyes.

Meanwhile, after spinning his Driver, the Drive Shift Car cloned itself and grew in size while the rest of the DriveArmor appeared in the projection of a Shift Tire, posing just like Drive before the Drive Shift Cars attached themselves to the arms and split apart. The armor soon reformed around the red clock Rider as the hiragana for Drive's name appeared and attached itself to the Rider's helmet.

_**ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRI~VE!**_

This left him in a set of black armor pieces much like his GhostArmor, with white and red stripes on the thighs and the opposite on his chest plate and shoulderpads, which contained two large Shift Tires. Finally, his helmet resembled Drives, with a new silver mouthpiece and red spoiler on the top.

Finally, the Mach Signal Bike began to grow in size as well before transforming into the MachArmor and reforming around Zi-O.

_**ARMOR TIME! MACH! MA~CH!**_

"Kamen Rider…Chaser…" Kiriko said as she christened him with his new Rider name, before the Drive Roidmude began to charge at the trio.

"Chase, Rex, Grant, I'm counting on you three!" Shinosuke told the three

"Alright, my heart is in top gear!" Geiz declared as he and Chase knocked the Roidmude away before they all charged in and began taking turns to attack the kaijin.

Taga soon summoned forth several Midnightwilds to assist him, but Geiz fired two projections of the Type Speed Shift Car to blast them out of the sky.

"Nice shot!" Donald said before lifting his staff into the air and creating a gust of wind that sucked in the rest of the Heartless.

* * *

Back with Zi-O, he started to spring towards the Drive Roidmude before noticing the Another Tridoron coming right for them.

"Grah, not this again!" he groaned as he quickly transformed and Sora, knowing what he was planning, leaped on and boosted the power of the Rider Armor. He then saw the Ziku Driver was now the dashboard.

"Let's try one of my attacks!" Sora suggested to Zi-O as he pressed the two buttons before spinning the Driver.

_**FINISH TIME! MACH!**_

_**HISSATSU TIME BREAK!**_

The two then began to perform seven different high-speed thrusts, with Sora pointing his Keyblade forward in order to pierce the Another Rider Machine.

"I call this one…" Sora said before declaring the attack's name…

_**SONIC BLADE!**_

With the seventh and final thrust, the Another Tridoron exploded in a ball of fire as Sora leaped off the silver clock Rider, who changed back to his armored form.

"Alright, now that his ride is taken care of…" he noted as they watched Taga try to punch Chaser from behind, only the wheel on his back to rev up and knock him back. This enraged the Another Rider as he fired several powerful blasts as Chaser, but he was left without a scratch.

"Chase, there's a new weapon inside the bike!" Kiriko shouted, prompting the purple bike Rider to reach out and call from the Ride Chaser a large silver and purple axe with a yellow box that housed a red button, and two signals that resembled the stop and go signs.

_**SHINGOU AXE!**_

"Might as well break out my weapon as well…" Geiz noted as he summoned from his belt his axe.

_**JIKAN ZAXE!**_

_**OH NO!**_

With their weapons ready, Chase and Geiz began to slash at the Another Rider with powerful strike after powerful strike. While stunned, Chase ripped Taga from the Sword Roidmude, de-powering him significantly.

_**HISSATSU!**_

As Chaser pressed the red button, he prepared to strike but…

_**WAIT!**_

"What…?!" Chaser asked as he placed the axe down while Shinnosuke held Taga to the ground. Zi-O and Geiz soon showed up and were confused by the weapon's insistence to…

**_WAIT!_**

"That's Rinna-san's sense of humor for you…" Shinnosuke said as Zi-O and Geiz knew that their finishers were up first.

_**FINISH TIME! MACH**_

_**FINISH TIME! DRIVE!**_

After attaching the motorcycle wheels to his legs, the two clock Riders spun their drivers and proceeded to use their finishers. Zi-O started off by performing his wheel-enhanced baseball slide kick.

_**HISSATSU TIME BREAK!**_

_**MACH HONOU OVERDRIVE!**_

Next Geiz spun his driver and summoned the Tridoron to quickly create a red twister that he could bounce a Rider Kick off from.

_**HISSATSU TIME BURST!**_

_**YOU MAY GO!**_

Seeing the signal was green, Chaser grabbed his axe and used the charged up purple energy to perform a two-hit slash combo, finally blowing the Sword Roidmude up along with his Core and the Another Ridewatch. This later caused some of the surviving Heartless to slink away into the shadows.

"Nice Drive everyone!" Krim said, even though Shinnosuke didn't even fight.

"Wow! They did it!" some of the surviving. detectives from the First Division cheered while Nira looked on with disgust.

"Alright guys!" Henrietta cheered while Famine grumbled to himself and flew off while she was distracted.

"Arrest him. That is the human rule, right?" Chaser asked as Zi-O and Geiz changed back. The two cops agreed as they cuffed the convict for the second and final time.

"Arrested at 4:22 p.m" Shinnosuke said as the detectives praised the cop.

"Why are you so happy?! You useless…!" Nira scolded.

"What's the matter? Mad that a bunch of losers and kids did a better job than you?" Rex said with a smirk and a shrug, making Nira growl even more while Chase left the scene.

"You'll see him again…" Grant told Kiriko in a reassuring manner, "As Zi-O would say, I'm got a feeling that this might not be the last time we meet…"

"He's just shy…" Shinnosuke noted, "But Grant's right, we'll see him again soon…"

"Yeah…" Kiriko said as she smiled. "I've never seen such a big smile on you before…" Shinnosuke noted, making Kiriko flustered once again.

"I didn't… I didn't smile!" she denied as the two argued.

"So, you guys are all joining us on this journey?" Rex asked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Grant.

"Yep! Since the Heartless are here now, it looks like we'll be sticking around this place for quite a while…" Donald said with a smile.

"I suppose…but, you remember what I said?" Grant said before he reminded him of his promise. The young prince scoffed as he smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the team, Grant!" Henrietta gleefully said, "Wait until Weiss hears about this!"

"And thus, time marches on…" Isaiah noted as he smiled at a newspaper clipping of the same story printed on the page of the Rider Legacy book along with a story about Chase as a Kamen Rider… only to see a second newpaper clipping showing a story about Rex and Grant becoming Zi-O and Geiz, as well as a cosplayer somehow performing magic, more than likely Sora.

"Sir, are you okay?" Henrietta asked in hesitation as she noticed a dark aura begin to form around him.

"Rex…Grant..." he said darkly as he slowly put the book away and take out his spear, "I'd like to have a word with you both..."

This made the two Riders begin to pale in fear as he called them by their normal names.

"Uhh…gotta run!" Rex said as he quickly activated the Mach Ridewatch and ran away at mach speed, leaving the soldier with a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"Hey, don't leave me with the commander!" Grant cried out as he used the Drive Ridewatch to get out of dodge.

Angry, Isaiah gave chase as he ran after the young Riders, slashing away at them with his spear whenever one of them got into striking distance.

"Get back here!" the resistance leader roared at the two.

"AAAAAHHHH, I'M SORRY!" Rex cried out while Grant shouted "It wasn't me, I swear!"

"You won't get away!" the resistance leader roared as the chase continued. Everyone else laughed at the sight as another era was saved.

Meanwhile, atop a nearby rooftop, a young man who had white hair and the same hetero chromatic eyes as Sento was watching over the heroes from afar. He wore a large bizarre cloak that had multiple arrows going in different directions with the white arrows going to the left, and the black arrows going right in a pattern that made it seem as if one was highlighting the other.

"And thus, Zi-O failed to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Drive..." he noted as he read from a copy of the Rider Legacy book, "But, as the journey continues... he would gain another opportunity to ascend to his rightful place..."

* * *

_In another time, three video-game theme Kamen Riders stood tall from behind a spotlight, one was a blue knight with a sword that had one side on fire with the other encased in ice, another had a military helmet on along with a special blaster. Finally, there was a fuchsia Kamen Rider with spiky anime-esque hair riding a yellow dirt bike with eyes. _

_"With no continues, I'm gonna clear this game!" the pink Rider declared as he readied his hammer for battle_

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE: BUILD 2017**

An explosion was heard as Weiss and Banjou were running as fast as they could alongside the civilians they had freed.

"Geez, you'd think that they would try and avoid bringing this place down?!" the boxer complained.

As they rounded the bend, Banjou punched away a large pile of rubble that was blocking their path of escape. Sadly this caught the attention of several guards and Guardians that aimed their weapons. Thinking fast, Weiss got the hostages to a nearby pile of rubble before returning fire.

"There's just too many of them!" she growled as she fought back against the guards. Thankfully however, the constant shaking caused by the battle below caused many of the guards to stumble and fall. This gave them a window of opportunity to reach the exit and escape the facility, where they witnessed it blow up in front of them.

After seeing that the Riders were safe and sound, the four soon left as Blood Stark examined the ruins.

"Dang, and I had just chose the tiles for the floor..." the Faust leader sighed loudly, "Aw well, at least this wasn't a total loss..."

He soon chuckled as he looked at a tablet that contained video footage of an unknown test subject the group missed escaping his prison and, after disguisng himself as one of the guards, left with a prototype Build Driver and a mysterious Fullbottle-shaped stone

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

_**"Who...who the hell are you?"**_

_**"Someone that reignites endings..."**_

_**"We need to get to 2016, stat!"**_

_**"Oh, what will you do Zi-O..."**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! STORMY STORY 2016**_

_**"The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**And thus, we return to our usual uploading schedule. Hey guys, Hacker here!**_

_**Welp, looks like Toei decided to take a page out of their rival Tsubaraya's playbook and they've released the first episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One on YouTube for a limited time. Personally, this might be an interesting season to look out for. I like the initial characterization of our main hero...even if his jokes were absolutely terrible which was the point as when he did his routine, there was literally everybody bailed on him. I also love the theme song as I am a big fan of TM Revolution's music like Bright Burning Shout and Time to Smash!, so I will be excited for the eventual full version of RealXEyez.**  
_

_**Speaking of, we got quite a bit of news from today's Nintendo Direct, from the stealthdrop of Banjo after the direct, to Xenoblade 1 getting a remaster, to Tokyo Mirage Sessions getting rereleased for Switch, to FREAKING TERRY GETTING INTO SMASH ALONG WITH A MII COSTUME FOR SANS! Seriously, I have quite a lot of memories playing King of Fighters so to see Terry get in is surprising to say the lest, and the fact that Sans specifically has an exclusive remix of Megalovania done by Toby Fox himself just blows my mind**_

_**But enough about my thoughts on Zero One and Nintendo since, now that we got that rewrite on the way, it's time to finally push the plot forward with this brand new chapter...that reuses some elements from the previous version. Anyway, let's get the chapter breakdown out of the way.**_

_**First of all, yes I know that Grant's sudden desire to help Rex seems forced, but honestly it's more of him wanting to make sure that he keeps his word and serve as his kind of 'leash' for any of Rex's later actions in the story. Next up, the Heartless; after being teased back in chapter 3, it's time for these little buggers to make their debut into this story. Why? Because 1) it's a Kingdom Hearts story, 2) They're for the most part going to serve as the mooks for the Another Riders, with a lot of them either being broght back from either KH 1, CoM, and 2, or brand new Heartless that are based on the current era, and 3) It's mostly going to allow me to give everyone something to fight while the current focus characters battle against the Another Rider. Finally, that preview. I'm not going to spoil anything, but let's just say that things are going to get a whole lot wilder than before.**_

_**Anyway, until next time this is HackerEX logging out!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Stormy Story 2016

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix and ****MF Bunko J.**_

_**Revised as of 1/10/2020**_

* * *

_**After we were able to arrest Taga, Kiriko decided to pay Chase, a Roidmude who was Shinnosuke's, and by extension Grant and I's, predecessor as he fought against the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze as Kamen Rider Proto-Drive. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Shinnosuke, and I, along with Grant, decided to keep Kiriko company as she went to this visit.**_

_**However when we did, a man known as Heart appeared before us looking for Chase. Worse, we found out from Shinnosuke he's one of the head honchos of the Roidmudes that are attacking this era. That's when Kiriko got a phone call about a sudden attack on a police station by the Sword Roidmude, the kaijin Taga fused with in order to become the Drive Roidmude.**_

_**Some of us tried to intercept, but we ended up getting our asskes kicked instead after Famine showed up and partially powered up the robot. When we came back, it turns out that Shinnosuke got injured during a fight against Heart and that Chase straight up tried to intervene in their fight. However this ended with Chase being conflicted on whose side he was on.**_

_**Thankfully with the help of Grant, who was able to obtain the Drive Shift Car, he chose the side of good and when Taga re-fused with the Sword Roidmude, he transformed into Kamen Rider Chaser and together with Sora, the four of us took him down for good.**_

* * *

It's late in the afternoon and it seems like it was business as usual in an unknown city, with only the sound of a ball being bounced off of a wall was heard. The ball soon rolled into the foot of the young man from before. He was whistling to himself as he played with the ball when suddenly, time froze in an instant, causing the ball to stop all together. The figure stopped his whistling, putting his hands in his pockets before asking out loud.

"Did you really have to stop my fun, Guerre?" Around the figure, there were multiple people with bizarre orange heads were frozen, posing very much like zombies.

"Why so glum?" a voice noted as a second figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a young woman with silver hair who was a bit older than Sora wearing a short pale white dress with a dull blue line in the middle, a navy blue coat with black fur at the sleeves and collar, her arms protected by two gauntlets, black leather boots with metallic armor around the ankle, and a holder which had five blank Ridewatches attached to it.

"I just wanted to check on our _oh so_ fearless leader..." she said as she leaned on a chain-link fence.

The young man began to pout slightly, before smiling and plucking the ball he was playing with from the air, continuing to play with it.

"In any case, I'm sure why I called you here to this specific era..." he noted as he tossed the ball into a nearby basket before he turned towards the woman, "If memory serves right, this era's main villain is supposed to fall today, and when he does he will take a certain device that I need with him…"

Guerre was confused by what this man was talking about, but he continued with his tangent, "So, in you help me obtain this device, I can give you the candidate needed to fell this era's Riders."

With a confident smirk, the mysterious man then asked Guerre, the Horsewoman of War, with a smug look on a face, "So, do we have a deal?" The woman began to smile, "I'm listening...dear..."

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, with only Famine being shown in full

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me**_

_**They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow**_

_**Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: STORMY STORY 2016**_

* * *

"So you're been called back?" Jun asked, saddened by Isaiah's words. After the authorities took Taga away, the group decided to say their goodbyes. "I know that it's sudden, but it seems that HQ requires us to return to base" the resistance leader noted, "Especially after a couple of rookies somehow let out our stations greatest secret…"

Sadly, at least for the two clock Riders, Rex and Grant were caught by Isaiah and were now nursing the fresh goose eggs on their heads.

"Wow, for a guy in his 50's, Isaiah's pretty quick on his feet…" Rex groaned in pain. "You have no idea…." Grant agreed, shaking his head, "He's one tough bastard…" s"What was that?!" Isaiah roared, snapping his head back to the two. "Nothing, sir!" the boys quickly said, straightening themselves up and saluting the resistance leader.

As Isaiah shook his head and continued to talk to Jun, Weiss groaned in pain and collapsed, curling in on herself on the ground.

"Weiss!" Grant cried out, rushing to check on her friend as he recognized a familiar glitch effect she had. "Oh no..." the soldier said as he began to pale in fear. "What wrong?" Sora asked, confused and fearful of what was going on.

The voice of an person no older than Rex or Grant then spoke up, "Rejoice!" he shouted, "It seems that we have found the new Patient Zero of this timeline!" Everyone looked to Zero standing before them, now holding his copy of the Rider Legacy book.

"Who are you?" Isaiah before the man, with a theatrical bow, introduced himself, "The name's Zero, trusted advisor of Oma Zi-O, and the Horseman of Death!"

From the words themselves, this revelation caused everyone to either draw their weapons or prepared their fists as they prepared themselves should this new Horseman ever try anything funny.

"What do you want?" Isaiah growled, pointing his spear at the man with fury in his eyes.

Zero however, continued to speak with no worry or fear of his current predicament in his voice, "I'm here with a little challenge for Zi-O. If if he suceeds, then your friend over there will be cured. If not..." he noted before, all of a sudden, everyone's weapons were ripped out of their hands and pointed against themselves.

Seeing as his audience was disarmed, Zero then finished his speech, "Well let's not think about what would happen if he fails..."

Rex began to hesitate as the new Horseman began to approach him; he did not know whether he should trust that this man would keep his word, but sadly time wasn't on their side as Weiss began to groan while the virus built up inside her. After a little bit of thinking, he finally put his fists down and relented to this man's request.

"Fine...what's your challenge..." the young prince said. Satisfied, Zero then asked him…

_A king should be able to change fate, without second chances. But tell me... would you sacrifice a life to save the world, or save a life to doom the world?_

Rex stayed silent, not knowing what to say to this man. "Well if you excuse me, I must be off...I have an appointment with a certain doctor" Zero said as he walked out of the room, "I wish you luck to your quest, my Overlord…"

Once he closed the door, only the groans and moans of Weiss were heard in as everyone was left in silence. "My prince, I know what he's talking about..." the resistance leader said to Rex, finally breaking the silence before taking out the Rider Legacy book.

"According to this book, in the year 2016, a major breakout of a virus known as game disease sweeps the nation. In order to fight the Bugsters, the monsters born from this disease, a young pediatrician by the name of Emu Hojo took on the identity of the doctor gamer, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid..."

He then showed the group what Ex-Aid looked like, and it immediately sparked some memories from the silver clock Rider. "Does he look familiar to you, Rex-kun?" Rinna asked the young prince who nodded.

"Yeah, I saw this guy in a dream actually..." the boy admitted, confusing Sora, Donald, and Goofy as the Keyblade wielder began to look at the resistance fighter squirming in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero walked up to Guerre, thanking her, "Thank you for waiting for me love. Now... we must be off, we best not deviate from the plan.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" she asked the man. "Oh trust me, you'll love this…" the man said before she summoned a version of Castle Doran to appear and transform the Horsewoman's personal Time Mazine for the two to leave for their unknown destination.

Rex shook his head, "Regardless, Weiss comes first. We need to get to Ex-Aid, stat!" he shouted, "The longer we stay here, the worse her condition could get!" Everyone else soon nodded as they agreed that Weiss needed to get to that era before it was too late.

"Good luck everyone..." Kiriko said to the group as they rushed out of the Special Investigation Unit, and back to the field where they parked the Time Mazine.

"Sora, you and your friends bunk with Rex, I'll carry Weiss on my own..." Grant said to he held his comrade in his arms.

"Wait, can't we just use Esuna or Curaga on her?" Sora asked the heroes, "I mean, if she's sick, then maybe Donald and I could use our magic?" This was something that the Keyblade wielder noted as when he heard that she had a virus, this was the first idea that came in his mind.

The resistance leader shook his head, "Not this time..."

Isaiah soon explained, "This virus is not based on something as simple as a cut or a wound. It's based on stress, which is something that magic can't fix. If you even try to use a Cure spell, it could unintentionally aggravate her condition or even kill her." Sora was shocked by this.

"In any case, but the proper way to cure this disease to defeat her Bugster." the resistance leader continued, "That is why we need to get to Ex-Aid; only he and the other Riders born from the Gashat System are capable of defeating this Bugster as their equipment is designed to safely extracting the virus from her system"

"That's all well and good but..." Rex admitted, interrupting the resistance leader, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this…Why did this Zero guy even mention that year? It had to be for some reason. I mean, why would a Horseman come in person to us, unarmed and without any plan I may add, just to give me a challenge?"

"I don't know..." the Keyblade wielder admitted, "Honestly I'm kind of new to this whole Horseman deal myself..."

"Hey, stop wasting time! Get your asses in the robot!" Grant roared, snapping the group's attention to the red mecha that the soldier had just summoned with his Ridewatch. Snapping out of his funk, Rex sat at the controls while Donald took up Weiss' position for the moment, with Isaiah boarding Grant's Time Mazine in order to watch over the young girl as she was laid down on a fold able bed in the back of the chair.

"Initiating chronological displacement system!" both boys shouted as they gripped the controls and sent the Time Mazines into a time portal headed straight for the year 2016.

"Gah! Where are we going!?" the duck mage cried out as they traveled through the portal. "Time obviously!" Rex answered, shocking the trio.

"Wait, time…you guys can travel through time?!" Jiminy gasped as he realized who these people were, "So Zi-O and Geiz are not only Kamen Riders…but also time travelers?"

"That about sums it up..." Rex noted, "Although I do want to become king one day..." "King?" Sora asked, but he received no answer from the boy as they noticed that they were nearing their destination...

* * *

"Game...clear..." a certain pink gamer Rider said after hearing the explosion go off. Moments ago, he, along with his fellow doctors Hiiro Kagami, Taiga Hanaya, Kirya Kujo, and Kuroto Dan-

SHIN DAN KUROTO DA! GET IT RIGHT, YOU STUPID WRITER!

...

Whatever…anyway, these five warriors had battled their hardest against a powered-up version of Kamen Rider Cronus, a menacing Rider that resembled Ex-Aid's normal form but with two spiked shoulder pads, a 'crown' wrapped around the helmet, a waist skirt which had several black and red designs on the outside, and red on the inside, an a Driver which resembled some kind of chainsaw with a B and A button along with a place to store his transformation device.

As the night sky turned back to daylight, the five Doctor Riders soon changed back to normal before walking towards the downed president of Gemn Corp.

"Masamune Dan, your dream has vanished while it was still an illusion" Kuroto, a man wearing a black shirt, said to the man as Emu stepped forth, "The Ministry of Health will decide what to do with you. Please repent for your crimes."

Dan however began to laugh, "It is not the Ministry of Health that will hand down judgement. It is I!" He then showed the group a green game cartridge-like device that was sparking with green electricity.

"You defied me, the keeper of lives…" Masamune growled, "…and gave up restoring the lives of those who vanished! You called yourselves saviors, but in the end…your destroyed their fates!"

"You are defilers of lives!"

However, before Masamune could plunge the cartridge into himself as to take the data of those who died during the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident, a single slow applause echoed through the area.

"Who dares interrupt my judgment now…?" the man roared as he saw Guerre's Time Mazine, with Zero standing atop the dragon's head, appear to the group out of a sphere of gears. "Bravo! BRA-VO! I am very impressed by your performance…" he congratulated proudly with a smile, "You played your roles perfectly!"

Kiriya, a man who wore a Hawaiian shirt that was covered by a brown leather jacket and fought under the name Kamen Rider Lazer, was confused by this newcomer's appearance. "Say Taiga, is that one of your relatives over there?" he joked to his fellow Kamen Rider in hopes of breaking the sense of confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Time Mazines soon arrived at their desired location, floating a good distance above the battlefield.

"Alright, this is the era…August 27…2017?!" Rex noted before he saw the current date on screen. 'I must have overshot the time jump while I was in a panic…' he said as he scolded himself before spotting Guerre's Time Mazine, along with Zero and several other people.

"What the heck?" Rex asked as he saw all of this from the controls of the Time Mazine. Everyone was shocked and confused by what had happened before they arrived to this era.

However on Grant's Time Mazine, Isaiah noticed that Weiss was no longer glitching and was perfectly healthy once again. "What in the world?" the resistance leader said as the girl stirred for a bit before opening her eyes. "I'm... fine...?" she said as she got up from the bed, confused by why she recovered from her sickness.

"Who...who the hell are you?" Masamune growled at the newcomer.

Zero then stated with a shrug, "No one special, just someone that reignites endings..." He then smiled in the Horsewoman's direction, "Guerre, be a dear and freeze this era please?" Time was frozen as Guerre walked out of her Time Mazine with a blank Ridewatch in hand.

"Now, I believe that you said that if I helped you, you'd show me our next candidate" she reminded the Horseman, "So, where are they?". "Hang on, I was getting to that part..." Zero reassured her.

* * *

"We gotta help them!" Sora called out as he rushed out and jumped out of Rex's Time Mazine and landed in between the doctors and the Horsemen. However as soon as his feet touch the ground, the Keyblade wielder was quickly frozen in time as Zero merely flicked his wrist to make the Buggle Driver II fly from the ground and into his hand.

"Alright then, ready to see your candidate?" Zero asked as Guerre nodded. Saftisfied, the mysterious Horseman released a stream of pixels from the device, which condensed to form a girl with black hair and in a hospital gown...shocking Hiiro and Taiga beyond belief.

"No, it can't be..." the knightly surgeon gasped in horror. "You can't be serious..." the unlicensed sniper said in fear, just as confused as the others.

"Congratulations to all Riders! You all have completed the Main Story!" Zero explained joyously, "However, you're not out of the woods just yet! There's still one more challenge standing in your way!" Motioning to Guerre to make the contract, Zero then proclaimed to the group, "Rejoice! The Another Rider that brings spreads a deadly Bugster Plague is...!"

_**EX-AID...**_

With a smirk, she placed the now activated watch into the woman's heart, causing her to convulse for a moment before a burst of pink pixels transformed her into a new Another Rider. This kaijin looked very much like a horror version of Emu's Rider form created by the Yautja race, with long dreadlocks, small beady eyes, and the name Ex-Aid on the chest, and the year 2016 on the back.

Seeing this turn of events, Masamune then began to laugh hysterically, "My my how fate has turned to my favor!" he said with delight, "Not only has the game continue on, but now you are faced with your own demented copy, Hyper Muteki!" But as the man began to laugh at his perceived victory over the doctor Riders…

_**CRITICAL JUDGEMENT!**_

Masamune was shot in the chest with a burst of green energy, shocking the five doctors. "Not exactly, you just had something we needed" the advisor told Masamune in a surprisingly cold manner. Sora was horrified by what he just saw as the CEO looked at his hands and saw that he was turning into pixels.

"It seems that judgement has been passed on me…" He chuckled to himself before then looking to the sky as he disappeared in a sea of green pixels.

_**GAME OVER…**_

"Good riddance…" Zero grumbled under his breat, "Oh, Guerre?" he said as he quickly remembered something. "I know that look...you aren't seriously thinking of what I think you're about to do..." she asked as Zero scoffed casually, "Oh come on now, a game like this isn't fun when you're alone..."

The cracks on the Buggle Driver II then began to vanish as Zero told her, "Join in on the fun, if you want. I'll be protecting the Ex-Aid Bugster to get my next item for my goal." With a smile on his face, he activated the cartridge, causing a red burst of energy to emanate from his location.

_**KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE!**_

Slotting it in the Buggle Driver II, he picked up the discarded belt buckle left behind by the CEO; he placed it in and raised his hands to the sky.

_**GACHAN!**_

"Henshin..."

_**BUGGLE UP! TEN WO TSUKAME RIDER! (WOW!) KIZAME CHRONICLE! IMA KOSO TOKI WA…KIWAMARERI! (WOW!)**_

He then brought them down as he pressed the button, causing a game screen to appear before him, transforming him into a red variant of the master of time, and the symbol of the Horseman, four horses placed in a compass-like formation around a clock, appeared on the skirts.

Impressed by this showcase, Guerre asked the Horseman "So that's it then? You just wanted Cronus' power for yourself?"

"Oh that's part one of the plan…" Zero remarked, "Especially since…I forgot to mention something about this particular Another Rider that will come in handy..." Confused, Guerre then looked as from Another Ex-Aid, red and blue pixels swarmed off of it and manifested into a second Another Rider.

This Another Rider had shoulder-pads resembling puzzles, and their claws were red and in fists. On its back was a spiked yellow knob, with red and blue spiky hair. Its eyes were non-existent, and its body was slightly slouched with a tail that resembled a spiked ball, with the name Para-DX and the year 2016 printed on its chest.

_**PARA-DX…**_

"What the?! A second Another Rider?!" Rex cried out as he saw the Para-DX Bugster rise to his feet.

"It's bad enough that we have to deal with the Ex-Aid Bugster, but also the Para-DX Bugster too?!" Grant growled as he could not believe what he saw.

"Well well well, happy birthday to me..." Guerre chuckled as she called out to her candidates. "Alright, looks like you two have your mission" she said to the two Another Riders, "With your second continue, your mission is to take down..." She then pointed towards Emu, "Him, the gaming doctor Emu Hojo, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

The two nodded as they unleashed a burst of darkness, summoning forth several Knight Hearless with orange chickens as their heads, and the Emblem Heartless on their chests.

'Crap, more Rider Heartless...' Sora thought to himself as he struggled to move in the time stop.

As Cronus, or rather Zero Cronus then announced, "Oh, one more thing to mention! Should the warriors in those two mechas over there defeat and destroy these Bugsters, the host will be as good as dead!"

Gasps were heard throughout the doctors as he continued with his tirade, "... On top of that, if you fail to complete the mission, The Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat will never be returned to you!"

"With that, we bid you adieu!" Zero said as he disappeared in a sphere of gears, leaving Guerre to realize what he just did, as Hiiro, Taiga, and the rest slowly got up, with the first two glaring at the machines that were witnessing this from above:

He turned the doctors against the time travelers...

"Heh, cleaver…" she noted before returning to her Time Mazine and flying off. This caused the time stop effect on Sora to stop as he stumbled for a bit before regaining his balance.

* * *

"Uh oh…" Rex noted as while he could not heard what he had said, he knew that this was not a good sign at all, "I do not like the looks on their faces…"

With a silent nod, the two then activated their respective Gashats, which were a baby blue Gashat that had a knight wielding a sword that was both on fire and encased in ice for Hiiro, and a navy blue cartridge that had a polygonal man wearing a military helmet for Taiga.

_**TADDLE QUEST!**_

_**BANG BANG SHOOTING!**_

"Proceeding to Level 2…"

"Tactics No. 2…"

"Henshin!"

_**GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

_**TADDLE MEGARU! TADDLE! MEGARU! TADDLE QUES~T!**_

_**BA-BA-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! (YOW!) BANG BANG SHOOTING!**_

After inserting the Gashats into the drivers, they immediately opened them up and produced a pair of gamer screens that they leaped out of, transforming them into Kamen Riders who shared the asthetic that Ex-Aid and Cronus had.

Hiiro's Kamen Rider form had a body suit very similar to Ex-Aid but had silver sword accents on it; while his armor was light blue had a very knightly look to it, as his shoulder pads and helmet resembled those of a knight, along with having a small shield-shaped armguard on his right arm.

Taiga however had a very different body suit as his was navy blue with highlight green stripes, he also sported a long cape-like scarf and his helmet had a militarized look to it with the military helm on top and the mouth guard resembling the bottom of a military mask with a piece of highlight green 'hair' covering his left eye.

"Commencing removal operation" Hiiro, aka Kamen Rider Brave, stated as he raised his hands as if he were preparing for a surgery.

"Mission…start…" Taiga, aka Kamen Rider Snipe, coldly stated as he fired a finger gun at the two Time Mazines, before creating a roulette that gave him a gun that had the letters STG printed on it much like his helmet, along with an A and B button and a place for a Gashat to go in.

_**GASHACON MAGNUM!**_

Snipe then switched it into its rifle mode, causing the side to flip out and reveal a longer barrel and a scope for him to use and aim at the two Time Mazines.

_**ZU KYUN!**_

With his weapon ready, he fired several shots at the two mechas and caused the two to try and dodge the oncoming fire.

"Gah! Why the hell are they shooting at us?" Rex cried out as he was frantically dodging the blasts. "Heh, you're a slick one, are you?" the sniper noted as he took out an orange Gashat that some kind of orange plane on it and upon activation, summoned a small orange plane robot that had two orange gatling guns as arms.

"Tactics No. 3"

Once he inserted it, the robot 'bit' into Snipe, giving him a pilot visor, a jet themed chestplat and shoulders, and finally a pair of wings that housed the gatling guns at the hips.

_**GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

_**A-GACHA! JE~T! JE~T! IN THE SKY~! JE~T! JE~T! JET COMBA~T!**_

With his wings ready, Snipe began to fly forward as both Rex and Grant immediately high-tailed it from their current location.

"Heh, think you can get away so easily?" he growled, chasing after Rex's Time Mazine. "Uhhh Rex? Why is he chasing us?" Henrietta asked as she held on for dear life. "I don't know!" he shouted, "But I do know one thing, we have to get out of there!"

"Are you crazy?!" Donald cried out while holding on for dear life, "We can't just leave Sora behind!" "I know!" Rex roared after making a hard turn to the right, "I'm trying my best to find the right opportunity to swoop in and pick him up…"

The cockpit soon began to shake as Snipe's attacks finally hit the mecha on the leg, "That is if we live long enough to try!" the young prince said as he pumped the controls and made the time machine fly up and down in a loop, thus allowing the group to escape the angry gamer Rider and fly out towards Sora.

Back with Sora, he knew that he had to stop Snipe somehow before he can kill Rex and co.

"Hey, stop!" he called out to the sniper, causing Brave to turn his sword to it's ice mode and send a wave of ice at the Keyblade warrior

_**KO-CHING!**_

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sora cried out as he summoned his Keyblade to block the oncoming attack with his own ice spell, summoning a shard of ice to fly out and smash into the icy slash.

_**BLIZZARD!**_

Brave took notice as he held up a lime-colored Gashat, "It seems that the fake Ex-Aid and Para-DX aren't the only Bugsters that were summoned here" He activated the Gashat and summoned for a lime DJ-like robot.

_**DOREMIFA BEAT!**_

"Third Skill"

_**GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

As he opened the Gamer Driver, the Beat Gamer transformed into a piece of armor which gave him a DJ-esque visor which came with a headset and mic, a new lime chestplate that had a pair of speakers on the right shoulderpad, and a DJ mixer attached to his left arm.

_**A-GACHA! DO-DO-DOREMIFA-SO-LA-TI-DO! (YEAH! YEAH!) OK DOREMIFA (THIS IS THE BEAT THEY ASK FOR) BEA~T~! (TO THE BEAT! TO THE BEAT!)**_

Now equip with DoReMiFa Beat, he proceeded to attack Sora with some well-timed movements, his striking power gradually increasing as Kuroto stepped forward.

"The only one that deserves to mess with the world is KAMI-DA!", the game master declared as he took out a black copy of Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat along with a white gashat that depicted a man with muscles, a visor, and a ripped shirt as he activated both, creating a dark purple and white Game Field respectively.

_**MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

_**DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_

"Grade Zero, Henshin!"

_**GASHAT! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION~! X!**_

_**A-GACHA! DANGER! DANGER~! DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**_

As a purple game screen appeared before him, a white game screen began to create smoke around the man. He soon burst through the game screen as he was now in a white decrepit variant of Emu's regular Rider form, with a cracked visor, a spiky right shoulder pad, and bone-like armor pieces.

With his new form, Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X-0 declared, "I will beat this, even if I have to use all of my Continues!"

Sora began to back away as Grant spotted the two Gamer Riders converging on and blasted forward towards him. Genm soon snagged one of the many Energy Items that were floating across the battlefield. This item was yellow had the image of silhouette of a man running fast.

_**SPEED UP!**_

Brave on the other hand, had obtained a different Energy Item, this one being red and showing the same figure flexing. This caused him to bulk up for a moment before reverting back to normal.

_**MUSCLE UP!**_

With their power-ups ready, the two Gamer Riders went on the assault as Gemn used his increased speed to perform hit and run techniques on the Keybalde wielder, while Brave's sound trap attack was much stronger.

"Oh no, you don't!" Grant growled as he transformed his Time Mazine into it's mecha mode and unleashed several missiles at the group.

Just as Emu watched everything fall into chaos, there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder.

_**PAUSE**_

He soon noticed that while he still could move, time itself had stopped. It was then that Zero Cronus let go of his shoulder, before he began to idly speaking, "My my Ex-Aid, this is quite the conundrum you've found yourself in..."

"I..." Emu muttered as he looked at the frozen battlefield, from Snipe trying to chase after Rex, to the battle between Sora, Brave, and Gemn, to the assault that Grant was unleashing on the whole battlefield.

Zero Cronus was silent as he saw the indecision in the intern's face, before mentioning as they looked over the battlefield, "I know that you've probably heard this while in medical school, but you can't save everyone..."

He soon began to look sullen as he stared at the combatants, "That's the harsh truth about life; people get sick, die, and sometimes...prolonging their life may also prolong their suffering."

With those words, he returned his gaze to the intern, "Emu, you may be a doctor of the body...but you have a lot to learn when it comes to the mind."

"Just what are you?" Emu asked in confusion, "Why are you doing all of this?"

Zero spoke, "I'm just a passing through time traveler who's looking out for his boss, got it memorized?"

Soon, Zero lifted his hand off of Emu's shoulder and shrugged before leaving. However as he did, the herald then stopped dead in his tracks, "By the way... the only way the Para-DX Bugster could exist, is for Parad to be alive. How can that be?" he mentioned before suddenly grabbing Emu.

Zero darkly spoke, "Now then, it's time for you to take a bit of a nap!" He threw the intern up into the clash of the attacks, pressing both buttons when he was between them.

_**RESTART**_

As time resumed, Emu began to try and frantically dodge several different attacks and spells being flung around the place. Eventually though, the missiles from Geiz and a few stray bullets from Snipe collide, causing a massive explosion that sends Emu flying.

"Emu!" Rex called out as he was able to barely maneuver his Time Mazine out of the attack and allow him to grab both Emu and Sora, before signaling Grant to get out of dodge.

"Crap...they got the intern..." Kirya noted as the group watched the two escaped.

Zero, who was watching it all from afar, was laughing at the sheer insanity that had just occurred, "See, Guerre? All according to plan! Some misunderstandings, a bit of assumptions, and they all turn against each other like rabid dogs!"

"I have to admit, this was an interesting situation you've set up..." Guerre noted as she sat down and watched the chaos subside, "And you made them fight because?"

"Why, to throw hem off the scent of what's really going on!" Zero grinned as he gesturing around them all around them, allowing the Horsewoman to see the Bugster Virus spread rapidly throughout the city.

"It's simple cause and effect really..." he explained, "Thanks to my brilliant acting, they believed that I was part of the game and thus were were left clueless about their next move. They didn't have much time to think about my words and just accepted it at face value. After all, I'm just another Bugster..."

Guerre began to grin, "So that means if Zi-O and his party try to attack the Another Riders, then Emu and his team would focus on them and not the spreading Bugster virus, am I wrong?" she guessed.

"Indeed!" Zero answered enthusiastically, "Even if they somehow defeat the Another Rider, they'll wouldn't have a chance to finish them off! Meanwhile, the Another Riders are free to attack both parties, and keep the Bugster infection! It's a perfect scenario that can tear down any Rider Era! Need I remind you of 2003?"

"You do have a point..." Guerre noted as she looked at the escaping time travelers, "Well then...let's see how this plays out..." "How indeed..." Zero chuckled before his smile dropped, "After all, if he doesn't learn fast, then he won't be ready for the dangers ahead..."

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: EX-AID 2016**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

_**"Why did your friends attack us?"**_

_**"I'll explain later after I come back from my little 'trip'..."**_

_**"This is Kamen Rider Geiz: Para-DX Armor!"**_

"_**With no continues, we're gonna clear this game!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! EXCITE 2016!**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Sorry for the shorter chapter this week, but I've been hard at work on finishing Movie War Carnival along with Mystic Legends so I had to keep this brief. Also, by the time you see this, I'll probably be watching IT Chapter 2 with my bro and some friends. **_

_**Anyway, onto today's chapter! Looks like we got ourselves a new Horseman, or rather a re-imagining of an old one. For those who read EoT/Prototype back in the day (note to self: go back to adding those chapters onto DeviantArt), you know that Mort used to be the Horseman of Death. However after this chapter, I've decided to give him Conquete's name and status instead. Why? Because of my new beta reader! Say hello to ghost83 ladies and gentlemen! He's gonna be helping out with some of the chapters of EoT while I do the same for his fanfic "The Rider who Honors Eras", which has now become a part of the EoT universe.**_

_**While I can't spoil what we in store for the future, what I can say is that we'll be doing more with the alternate timelines than ever before. So get ready for next week because that's gonna be the last one before the hiatus begins. Also, I have a poll up on my profile about whether or not I should change the names of some of the main cast which will end alongside the hiatus so be sure to get in your votes before then.**_

_**Welp, I'm off to get my brown pants so until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7: EXCITE 2016

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 1/23/2020**_

* * *

"Ugghhh…" Emu groaned as his eyes started to open.

As Emu began to wake up, he found himself on a bench aboard the Time Mazine. As he got up from his resting place, he saw Henrietta help Donald heal Sora, while Goofy and Jiminy were examining the damage that Snipe had inflicted on the Time Mazine, before finally looking to find Rex piloting said mecha.

"Where...where am I?" he asked as he started to get back up.

"Huh?" Sora said, confused by what he had heard before noticing Emu was now awake, "Oh, you're up!" The young Keyblade wielder soon helped the intern to his feet.

"I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you…" he greeted. Emu blinked, as he looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy as well as Jiminy before muttering under his breath, "Wait a second..."

"Eh?" Sora said in confusion. "You guys…you're from Kingdom Hearts aren't you?" the intern asked the group. The gathered time travelers, at least the two from 2018, were confused by what the intern was talking about.

Donald lost it as his face grew beet red and steam began blaring from his ears, "Okay, first you all know about the Keyblade, and now Kingdom Hearts?" Angered, the duck grabbed the intern by the collar and screamed...

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU ALL OF THIS?!"

Emu panicked, "It's all in the game!" as Donald began to shake him violently, causing Goofy to forget what he was doing and try his best to separate the two. However as the dog knight reached his feathered friend, everything paused as the lighting going out before Zero walked out around the corner, his book open as a spotlight shown on him…

* * *

_**According to this, a normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become Oma Zi-O, an overlord of time. He recently defeated Another Drive, but upon arrival in 2016 to help his friend Weiss, the doctors of that era instantly fought against them the moment Another Ex-Aid was created. As of right now, the key to his next step towards kingship lies with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, also known as Hojo Emu...**_

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, with only Famine, Guerre, and finally Zero being shown in full

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help meThey'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow**_

_**Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: EXCITE 2016**_

* * *

"Game?" Goofy asked, curious about what Emu had meant while trying his best to hold his fellow member of Disney Castle back from trying to murder the intern, since he and the others of this era were the key to saving Weiss from the virus.

The intern slowly nodded, before quickly pulling out his phone and showing the group a game trailer for Kingdom Hearts II, "While it's confusing, it's a game surrounding the protagonist Sora, who travels the various Disney worlds alongside Donald and Goofy, two of King Mickey Mouse's closest friends, as well as Jiminy Cricket who writes down all of these events on his journal, in order to protect the from the threat of the Heartless..."

"And you're saying that this game is world-famous?" Jiminy asked as Emu nodded.

Donald soon gave up as he sighed before dropping the intern. He soon began to rant, "Well that's great! First we find out this world was fractured beyond belief, then we end up getting blasted through time for the second time, and now we find out that our adventures were some kind of game!"

Grant soon interjected over the communication channel set up between the two, "It could be worse!" "How? We left that sniper guy in the dust..." the young prince asked, to which the soldier pointed out, "We could be a part of some loser's story..."

"Psh…yeah right…" Rex scoffed as he laughed the idea off.

"Anyway, who exactly are you guys?" Emu asked as they flew through the sky as the two groups introduced themselves. After everyone was acquainted with each other, Rex began to frown as his eyebrows began to curl, "Why did your friends attack us?".

Emu began to look down as he felt a little bit of shame, "Well it all has to do with that new Bugster..." he admitted, "Her name was Saki Momose, a medical student at Seito University. She used to be Hiro's girlfriend at one point, but then she got infected by the Bugster Virus."

"Why didn't she survive the virus then?" Donald asked out of curiosity.

"I can answer that…" Isaiah said over Grant's communication channel, "It mostly has to do with Kuroto Dan, aka Kamen Rider Genm. According to this book, she was purposely infected with a larger dose of the virus than most. So in order to complete Graphite, the Bugster she created, he decided to provoke her stress in order to speed up the completion. In the process, Taiga could not defeat Graphite fast enough even with the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and thus, Graphite was made whole…"

The younger members of the group soon looked down as Rex thought about what happened before asking, "But why Saki? I mean, what does she have to do with being an Another Rider?"

"Perhaps it's because of her similarities to Ex-Aid…" Grant noted, "I've noticed a bit of a pattern when it comes to the Heisei Riders and their Another Riders counterparts, but first we should land before we use up our Time Mazine's fuel…"

* * *

Once they landed at a safe distance, the group walked out as they entered a large hospital before entering a secret laboratory that contained a small table, a couch, various medical notes and lockers, and several interconnected screens that displayed what seemed to be a hexagon with only five of the sides colored blue. Rex soon spotted a small arcade cabinet for the game DoReMiFa Beat in a sectioned off corner of the room that had a song list, and several teddy bears around it.

"So this is your home base?" Sora asked Emu, who nodded. "Yup, welcome to CR…" Emu affirmed as the group began to sit down. "Whew, that was exhausting…" Rex said as he slumped onto the couch, "I feel like my heart was about to stop during that chase…"

However as everyone began to settle in, Rex gripped his fists as he thought back to what Zero said.

A single life or the world?

'What do I do?' he thought to himself as he think to himself. Meanwhile, Grant was stretching for a bit when he noticed Rex had started to pace around the room with a look of conviction on his face.

"Eyes up Zi-O…" he called out to the boy but to no avail. Feeling a bit impatient, Grant grabbed a nearby eraser and tossed it right at his head. It bounced off Rex, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked.

"What's got you in a twist?" Grant questioned. Reluctantly, Rex began to explain, "Remember what Zero told us before we went to this era? Choosing between saving a life or saving the world?" "Yeah, what about it?" Grant asked, his eyebrows rose as he wondered what got him scared.

"Well... something tells me that who that 'life' Zero was talking about is..." the boy admitted as he looked away from the soldier with a very hesitant voice, something that was surprising for the young king. "Yeah I know, it's Saki. What of it?" Grant casually asked, cutting right to the chase.

Rex groaned, "I...I never took a life before."

Grant soon shook his head, 'Here we go…' he thought to himself as he turned towards his fellow Rider. "Of course you haven't" Grant told him, "You've lived a peaceful life where you didn't have to fight and kill to survive. Me on the other hand...I wasn't exactly so lucky."

Rex nodded, "But how am I supposed to deal with it?"

"Well that's something I can't help you with.." Grant admitted as his face softened for a bit, "They say you can never go back after your first kill...but how you deal with that fact is something you have to figure out for yourself…"

He soon noticed the sad look on the boy's face as he sighed once more and put a reassuring hand on the boy, "Don't worry, for what it's worth...I'm starting to think that you'll make a great Rider..."

As Rex went back to the couch, Grant showed on-screen several pictures of Sento, Shinnosuke, and Emu on one side, and Nobuyuki, Taga, and Saki on the other. "From what I can gather, each of these Another Riders are considered opposites to whom they are based on…" the soldier explained as he pointed out, "For example, while Sento is a genius physicist as well as a brilliant inventor, that Nobuyuki is a rising star in the sporting world."

He soon showed a recording of Rex's battles against the Build Smash, "If you haven't already noticed given Build's normal abilities entail, the Build Smash focuses more on athletic prowess rather than a large intellect. His attacks are based on various sports like basketball, archery, or even swimming."

"Then there's Taga and Shinnosuke…I'm pretty sure that Zi-O can answer this one" the soldier noted before turning towards the boy. "Yeah, I know…" Rex replied as he remembered what Otta had said about the man.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

"_He was found of killing a police officer." "I thought I'd seen him before…" the detective noted, "He was the one whom my old partner Hayase arrested. The last thing he said before he was sent to jail was, and I quote, "I will send you to hell!"."_

* * *

"Considering that, on top of the usual 'cops and robbers' argument, Taga and Shinnosuke had a connection to Hayase in some fashion, while also having some kind of ally around their waist aiding them in battle" the young king recounted, "Although I wouldn't exactly consider Dr. Steinbelt's current condition to count as a Roidmude…"

"You see what I mean? With both of these Another Riders, they always seem to serve as the antithesis to whoever they're based on. Perfect for an assassin designed to kill them…" Grant noted, "Now then, what makes you and Saki differ Emu-san?"

"Well for one, she was converted into data on Zero Day while I survived that event" Emu recalled, "I was able to enter this place as a pediatrician while Saki-san mealy studied here. Finally, as you guys already know…Saki had to 'die' in order for Graphite to be completed. However when it came to my Bugster, he didn't even need me to die in order to be completed, he just needed me to modify him to include my human DNA…"

"I assume you're talking about Parado, Kamen Rider Para-DX…" Isaiah noted as Emu soon nodded before he realized something, "Actually...how was Saki able to summon Heartless then? As far as I could tell, she shouldn't have any darkness in her heart at all…"

"Come to think of it, I'm still wondering how Taga managed to do that too..." Sora noted, remembering how the Drive Roidmude was able to summon several brand new Heartless. "Not to mention why they were hanging out with Stark and Rogue..." Rex added in, thinking back to when he saw a Shadow Heartless at Faust's headquarters.

* * *

As the intern and the resistance leader began to ponder on how that was possible, Henrietta saw the DoReMiFa Beat machine and her eyes began to sparkle. She instantly migrated to the arcade game and started playing, catching the attention of her childhood friend.

"Huh?" Rex said as he spotted her tapping the buttons to the beat, 'Ugh not again...' he thought to himself as he got up from the couch.

"Etta?" he asked as Henrietta spoke instantly, focused on the game, "I don't care if I'm changing history. I'm getting a high score of first place." 'I'm starting to think giving that game to her for her birthday was a bad idea..." he groaned in his head as he grabbed her by the shoulder just as she finished her third song and began to drag her away, "Alright, playtime's over..."

Henrietta however grabbed the machine firmly, "Aw come on, Rex! Just let me play in peace!" she protested as the two began to have a sort-of tug-of-war with Rex trying his best to pry her away from the machine, but she tried her best to resist.

"Grah, stop making this harder for the both of us! Just...let...go!" he growled as he tugged hard enough to send the both of them on the ground and giving the boy a concussion. As this was happening, Hiro, Taiga, Kirya, and Kuroto had returned to CR after retreating from the battlefield.

"I can't believe we let those 'Another Rider' things got away that easily..." Taiga grumbled as he was bewildered by the current sight. What greeted the other Gamer Riders was Rex groaning while on top of Henrietta while she was recovering from the fall.

As the boy recovered from his initial headache, he soon realized how close Henrietta's face was to his own before seeing their current predicament. "Uhhhh..." he said as his face started to glow red while the latter was left speechless.

Taiga, wanting to break up the silence, shouted at the two, "Hey! This is a hospital, not a love hotel!" This quickly got the attention of the two as they quickly got back up and look away from each other, their faces glowing beet red.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way..." Kirya noted before the tension in the room began to thicken as the two groups stared at each other. Not wanting another conflict, Sora quickly rushed in between the two groups.

"Hey guys, we're not here to fight...we're just need some help with our friend..." he said as he motioned towards the sickly Weiss, which puts the other docters at ease as they turned their attention towards their (hopefully) final patient

* * *

After putting her into a bed that was in a room separate from the room, Hiro began to examine her using a special stethoscope around his neck. "How is she?" Grant asked him as the surgeon took off his stethoscope.

"This is certainly a strange strand of the Bugster virus she has there..." he noted as he looked at her current condition, "It's-"

"One that has never been seen before... right?"

Hiro and Grant looked around for where the voice came from when, from the vent, Zero fell out of the grill and landed.

Immediately Hiro and Grant were taken aback by this sudden arrival of this fourth Horseman

Zero went on with a savage grin, "A strand from the standard Bugster Virus, infused with a relative massive amount of Darkness, before finishing it off with a fragment of Parado's original state."

The Horseman soon raised his hands into the air as he shouted to the top of his lungs, "All in all, I was able to make the Bugsfer virus even deadlier that before!" before laughing for a bit.

Once he calmed down, Zero soon gave the two a smug grin, "But... it wasn't my true master piece. Oh, no it isn't. The true master piece... was that Another Ridewatch implanted in Saki's heart."

"Explain, now!" Hiro growled with anger as the others came running towards the scene. "What's going on here?!" Rex asked before they were shocked to see the herald standing before the two.

Happy that he had an audience, Zero soon delivered a monologue with amusement in his voice, "Have you even had a dream where no matter what, you cannot move your body? The horror you feel as you watch yourself perform actions you have no control over? Well that is what this particular Another Ridewatch is designed to do. It's like the autoplay function from a mobile game made into a single device"

The herald looked towards Taiga, "Her first Bugster Operator..." then to Hiro, "And her dearly beloved... fighting to save her from her fate, yet being unable to talk or communicate with them, and instead being forced to fight them. So much negativity... so much devastating Darkness. As for the Para-Dx Bugster... the host for that one is quite different..."

"But, that's in the future for you all..." he chuckled before turning towards Rex and Henrietta, "As for you, my Overlords..." He soon bowed before the two, "I propose to you a question..."

"Another Para-DX can only be created if Kamen Rider Para-DX is still alive. If Para-DX is 'dead', then how is the Another Rider around?"

This caused an epiphany to arise to Emu before Zero decided to have some fun with the young 'couple'. With a smirk, he asked teasingly, "My Overlord... Are you and your Queen going to sire a heir to your throne?"

This caused the two to blush immediately as they looked away from each other. "Heh, reminds me of how you and Saki acted back in the day..." Taiga teased, hoping to lighten the mood of the room.

Hiro with a deadpan expression soon corrected his fellow Rider, "'Back in the day', I ignored her feelings with more density than steel. If anything..." The man soon frowned, looking away as his face softened a bit, "She must of thought it was mostly one-sided..."

"Ouch..." Kirya said as he visibly cringed at that response, "Well good luck with _all_ that..." He soon backed away for a bit. After a moment of silence, Zero asked, curious about the answer, "If I may ask... why not just 'reprogram' her?"

"I would have tried that, had you not thrown such a big curve ball at us" Emu told the herald, who merely chuckled, "Have you ever heard of the term called 'gas-lighting'? Long story short, I gave you all false information that's also realistically plausible."

The herald soon looked at the news, showing the pandemic arising with both Bugsters and Heartless starting to pop up, "Better work quickly. Or else, Japan is going to be quarantined."

This forced the group to move, leaving Henrietta behind to watch over Weiss as Emu dropped his game pad during the panic. Picking it up, Zero hummed in amusement before noticing the screen glitch for a moment as it showed an on-screen link.

**"The game that cannot be cleared by anyone!" **

Curious and bored, he quickly began playing the game, only to get suddenly sucked into it.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was no longer in CR, but another place entierly. "Eh...?" he gasped as he looked around the area. From what he could see, he was now in a strange warehouse with chocolate blocks scattered across the place

From there, he spotted a girl wearing a light blue shirt and pants... with Another Ex-Aid right by her side. "The Ex-Aid Bugster? What are you doing in...here...?" He looked around in confusion as he looked at his surroundings. 'What in the world?' he thought as after spreading his temporal senses out, he blinked briefly in surprise, before frowning as he pulled his hood up, walking towards her. "Who the hell are you?" the woman demanded, causing Zero to flinch.

Zero cautiously said, "That's something I'm also asking you...", before he quickly flipped through his book and noticing something odd. As he looked at his book, he muttered in confusion as, "Timeline... A? Timeline... B?" The girl was was confused, "What are you talking abou-" and then it hit her.

This man was from another timeline…

As she they came to this realization, Zero soon noticed three individuals appear from a burst of pink pixels, not unlike Ex-Aid's powers. The first was a young man with a light blue polo shirt and beige pants, the second was a young man wearing a long shirt that had the same symbol as Grant along with a strange leather harness and a Watch Holder; finally the last was a young woman wearing a white cloak, dress, and choker. From the Watch Holder on the other boy alone, he could tell that these three were Rex, Grant, and Weiss' counterparts in this timeline.

"Where are we?" Weiss' counterpart asked as she was bewildered by how they had gotten there.

"Are we…inside the game?" Rex's counterpart, pondered as he looked around the area, "Wow!"

"Games and computers often have a backdoor that hackers can access…"Grant's counterpart noted as he crossed his arms, "M was probably searching for this." "Okay…" the boy agreed as Zero realized that they were about to be spotted very soon. Thinking fast, the herald shoved the copy of his book into her, merely stating, "Just read this to get the gist of what's going on. I suggest giving it to your boss if you can."

Without missing a beat, Zero quickly created a Dark Corridor to escape back to a nearby rooftop, which had a view of the Ex-Aid and Para-DX Bugsters fighting against some of the Doctor Riders.

* * *

Now back in the correct time period, Zero took stock of what he had just discovered. 'So... it seems that we are not the only players in the game...' he thought to himself.

Sending out a pulse of Darkness, he summoned various Heartless monsters to assist the Another Riders. The herald soon relayed to Guerre via thought speak, (Change of plans, looks like we got another team to deal with...)

(What's wrong Zero?) Guerre responded, (You sound a bit agitated...)

Zero soon told her, (I found the 'original' era... the 'original' _Zi-O_ era to be exact...)

(Original?) she asked him. Zero could feel the confusion in his partner's thoughts as he quickly explained to her, (I'll tell you and the others later. For now, let's just say that Zi-O's power seems to have caused another version of himself to form within this timeline...)

The herald was met with silence for a moment, (Fine, just tell us everything when Famine and Conquete are around) Guerre said after mentally breathing a sigh of frustration.

Scoffing, Zero muttered as he dropped down, looking at an unknown object in his hand, "Please... I can see both cause and effect, and use it to my advantage. If used right, then this little forgotten gem... will become more powerful than any Rider in this or any era..." He soon returned his gaze towards the battlefield

* * *

"You know, for a pair surprise Bugsters they're pretty tough…" Kirya, who had now transformed into a Gamer Rider similar to Ex-Aid and Gemn, except for the bike-like helmet which had a hot pink Mohawk in the middle, noted as he used his dual sickles to take down a few Bugster Shadows.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Snipe agreed as he shot down several Air Pirates, large bandit-like Heartless with large wings, who were coming for him, "But we've already handled tougher foes…" As several swarms of Heartless with large beak-like helmets and propellers at the rear approached the sniper, he decided to place his Jet Combat Gashat into the Gamer Driver's Kimewaza slot.

_**KIMEWAZA!**_

With his finisher ready, the sniper's gatling guns began to charge up before he pressed the button.

_**JET CRITICAL STRIKE**_

Snipe soon began to open fire on the various Rapid Thruster hoards before opening the hatch on his back and revealing several missiles to disperse the larger hoards. Meanwhile, Brave was forced to fight the two Another Riders on his own, while in a new form. Said form resembled a black dragon with one arm having the blue circuit lines and an arm-mounted sword, the right arm having Snipe's yellow tiger stripes and a strange gun on the wrist, black leg braces. Finally to cape it off, a chestplate that had fuchsia stars and lines, along with a dragon head that covered Brave's helmet and two small dragon wings on the back.

However even with this form, due to the fatigue that came with coming fresh off of defeating Cronus, as well as taking down several Rider Heartless along the way, the surgeon knight was easily over-whelmed after he was forced onto his kness. But just when he was about to lose all of his life-points…

"Eat this!"

Zi-O and Geiz charged in while aboard the Ride Strikers while Jiminy entered the fight while in the Time Mazine's mecha mode, despite his short stature. "Intern…" Brave groaned as he saw Emu, who transformed into Ex-Aid during the ride, get off the bike. "Sorry we're late…" he reassured his fellow doctor, "We had to take down several clusters of Heartless before getting here"

"Well it took you guys long enough…" Snipe noted as he walked towards the group, "Now get your asses in gear and let's beat these guys out of your friend."

As the others arrived and prepared to fight, Rex was still hesitated to even throw a punch. 'What do I do?' he thought to himself, 'If I defeat Saki, then she'll die...and if I don't then Weiss will die instead...' "Grah! What the heck should I do?!" he roared in frustration as he furiously scratched his head.

However just as he calmed down, he spotted Zero a short distance away, not yet transformed but having a concerned look on his face. "My Overlord... you seem troubled" Zero noted as Rex's eyes started to change from red to a deep fuschia.

"It's your fault!" the young prince roared in anger, "Why are you doing this?"

"Zi-O, focus!" Grant shouted as he blocked an attack from the Para-DX Bugster, snapping out the young king as Zero stood there in silence. Immediately, the herald asked him "Let me ask you something my Overlord, do you want to kill Hitler before he became the tyrant that history says he is?"

Rex began to think of an answer, "Uhhh...sure? Wait, let me think about that..."

Zero chuckled for a bit as he explained, "That's been a conundrum that I'm sure many have had themselves when they were asked what they would do if they could travel back in time. But here's a thought: if Hitler is part of a person's past, what would happen if you removed Hitler from the equation? Would they still be the same person you knew, or would they be completely different? And on that note, would the world be a better place if Hitler never existed?"

The young prince soon began to think, 'Hmmm...What's the answer?' he mentally asked himself.

Seeing the indecision in the young king's face, Zero grew curious, "Tell me, my Overlord... why do you think Weiss and Grant came back in time? What was their reason for escaping the future?"

The boy soon recounted, "Well initially Grant went back just to try and kill me before I became Oma Zi-O, but then-"

Zero soon interrupted him, "And if you don't become Oma Zi-O... wouldn't that wipe their existance from the timeline? I mean, if the circumstances of their births were changed, who knows if they would even come into being..."

Rex was once more left speechless as the herald added, "My Overlord... there is technically a way to save both Saki, and defeat the Ex-Aid Bugster, along with the Para-DX Bugster." Understandably, the young man was confused by what the herald meant.

"And that would be?" he asked as he tilted his head with a perplexed expression on his face.

In response, Zero began to say cryptically, "It all has to do with how the Another Rider is created. You see, in order for an Another Rider is created... the original Rider must still be alive at that moment. Now with that in mind, If Ex-Aid said that Parado is dead... how is it that the Para-DX Bugster was able to be awakened?"

This made the young boy's eyes widen in realization, "Of course…why didn't think of this sooner!" he shouted, "The reason why the Para-DX Bugster was able to be created, is because in some shape or form, Parado is still alive!"

Zero smiled at the boy's answer, "That is correct, My Overlord!" He pulled out the Buggle Driver II along with a blank Ridewatch, "Now with that in mind...It's time to see if you're strong enough to revive him..."

_**KAMEN RIDER CHRONICLE…**_

"Henshin…"

_**BUGGLE UP! TEN WO TSUKAME RIDER! (WOW!) KIZAME CHRONICLE! IMA KOSO TOKI WA…KIWAMARERI! (WOW!)**_

With a press of a button, Zero turned into his variant of Cronus, Kamen Rider Zero Cronus, and charged at the young king.

"Crap!" the young king shouted as he quickly leaped back from an incoming slash from herald, activating the Zi-O Ridewatch as he did so.

_**ZI-O!**_

As the boy slid back, he placed the watch into his Ziku-Driver before spinning it, allowing the pink katakana characters to fly out from the holographic clock and attack the Dark Rider while he transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

Zero Cronus chuckled, amused before turning and going after Ex-Aid, who was busy fighting his Another Rider counterpart along with the Soldier and Large Body Heartless that accompanied her.

'Crap! I gotta get to Emu and fast!' the silver clock Rider thought as he quickly unhooked and activated the Mach Ridewatch, slotting it into his Driver.

_**MACH!**_

With a spin of the Driver, the MachArmor arrived and stayed in its vehicle mode, allowing Zi-O to leap into it and speed off towards the pediatrician.

"Let's! Henshin!

_**ARMOR TIME! MACH! MA~CH!**_

As Zi-O drove forward, he reverted a part of his arm in order to grab Emu and toss him onto his back before speeding off as Zero Cronus nearly reached him. "Eh? Rex-kun?!" the intern gasped in shock, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, now hold on!" he affirmed before putting the pedal to the medal and drive around the battlefield, dodging and running over any Bugster Heartless or Shadows that came near them.

Zero Cronus however rolled his eyes at this sight as he pressed both buttons and completely froze time itself.

_**PAUSE**_

"Heh, think you could outrun me?" Zero Cronus chuckled as he slowly walked towards the two Riders.

Taking out a second Ridewatch from his person, Zero placed the first one onto Emu's heart, slowly turning into a grey watch that had a strange helmet with a red and blue 'pinwheel' hairstyle, golden goggles that had a pair of heterochromatic eyes and a similar logo. Satisfied with the result, he then walked over to Genm and placed the other Ridewatch on him, turning it into a purple and black Ridewatch that had Gemn's helmet on it.

Returning to his original position, he removed the device from the buckle and carefully aimed it at Zi-O.

_**CRITICAL JUDGEMENT!**_

He soon shot multiple times at the duo, before nodding and placing the device. "Resume Game" he said as he pressed buttons to end the time stop.

_**RESTART**_

As time resumed, the blasts soon launched the duo onto a nearby open area, causing the two to sustain heavy damage and fall out of their Rider forms.

"You know, I think I'm starting to hate that cartridge..." Rex groaned as he struggled to get up. As he helped Emu return to his feet, he soon spotted the Ex-Aid and Para-DX Bugsters standing before the two Riders.

"Stand...aside..." the pink Another Rider ordered the boy in a distorted voice. "Not gonna happen..." the young prince stated, putting himself in-between the two Another Riders and the genius gamer.

"Rex...what are you doing?" he asked, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Keeping you safe…" Rex affirmed as he got into a fighting stance.

As the boy prepared himself for another fight, slowly approached Rex as the two Bugsters parted, "Now, my Overlord... it's time to answer that little riddle I gave you at the start of this time jump!"

"Will you sacrifice a life to save the world? or Save a life to doom the world?"

Conflicted, Rex then began to close his eyes as, his eyes still closed as he mulled over the answer in his head, thinking back to what Weiss said back in the Special Cases Department.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

_(2014)_

_"At first, I wanted to drag that dork back before he hurt himself..." Weiss admitted, "I thought that even if Oma Zi-O was a monster through and through, but now that I've met you...I feel like now I want to guide you on the path you truly were meant for. The path...of a heroic King..._

* * *

As he turned towards the two, he made his decision…

"...the world..."

Everyone was shocked, just what is Rex thinking?! "What?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Geiz roared in confusion as he gripped the boy by his shirt, "Do you seriously want to follow Oma Zi-O's path?!"

Rex soon smirked, "Of course..." he said as he removed the red clock Rider's hands from his jacket, "When I said that I'm gonna work to make a brighter future, I meant it. I want to give those that I love a better chance for tomorrow, even if it's at the cost of your own life."

He soon smirked, "It's like what Grant said about your first kill, once it happens you can never go back...and I intend to see this path until the end"

While Grant was still confused by this decision, Zero seemed to be satisfied with the answer, "I see, you choose the world... so that you can change the fates of the people living in it, correct?"

"Why though?" Grant asked with a confused look on his face, "You know where this road may take you, so why take it in the first place?"

The young king smiled as he removed the boy's hands from his shirt, "Well that's where you and Weiss come in…" he explained, "I know that you two don't like the path that I'm walking, but if I ever become like that man, I know that I can trust you guys to stop me when that day arrives…"

As Rex finished, Zero began to chuckle as he brought out the Para-DX Ridewatch, "Excellent choice, my Lord" Zero explained, quickly stretching out his arm as he reached for Emu and let out a stream of red and blue pixels, causing a body to 'split' off of him. Just as quickly, he kicked away the Ex-Aid and Para-DX Bugsters, much to the confusion and shock of everyone present.

"Wait, what did you do?" Rex asked in confusion as the red and blue pixels started to form a body "I may be the Horsemen of Death, even I still can acknowledge that everything has a path that must be followed. That includes a timeline that has gone a bit off-course."

Zero casually tossed the Para-DX Ridewatch to Rex, asking, "Now, my Overlord... are you prepared to make your dancing heart burn?" Meanwhile, Emu then smiled as he saw his old friend. "What? What happened?" the Bugster asked his friend, only to receive a hug instead.

Suddenly, the Para-DX Ridewatch shouted…

_**PUZZLES AND FIGHTING, THE RIDER THAT FIGHTS WITH TWO GAMES IS...**_

...before a beam of red and blue energy burst from Parado's heart, so too did a beam of pink energy emerge as both beams connected themselves to the Para-DX Ridewatch, restoring it's color to that of a red watch with a blue dial.

_**PARA-DX!**_

"It's not my place to choose..." Rex stated as he turned towards a confused Grant, "It's his..." This confused Zero as he spotted a familiar pink light emanating from Emu's original Rider Gashat.

_**THE DOCTOR RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH THE POWER OF GAMES IS...!**_

From there, it connected to Rex's Ridewatch and his heart, resulting in a pink Ridewatch that had a green dial with Ex-Aid's helmet on it, along with his symbol and the year 2016 printed on the inside.

_**EX-AID!**_

"Huh…so you don't just need an expy of the Rider's power to create a Rider Link…" Zero bemused as Rex turned to the soldier.

"Grant, catch!" the young prince called out as he tossed the Para-DX Ridewatch in his direction. The soldier quickly came back to his sense . Confused, the herald walked out of the way as Grant inserted the watch and transformed.

_**ARMOR TIME! MAZARU UP! PARA~DX~!**_

A red and blue arcade machine, with patterns being red flames and blue puzzle pieces, immediately dropped from the sky before it broke apart, becoming a new RiderArmor that had shoulder pads that resembled the Gashat Gear Dual, blue gauntlets that were adorned with red flames, while the kneecaps were golden buttons that almost resembled dials in a way, with the right leg having cartoon flames while the left had colorful puzzle pieces. Finally, Para-DX's name appeared in hiragana as it attached itself to the helmet, which now sported Para-DX's pinwheel-esque hairstyle.

Zero soon proclaimed, "YABEI! He is the Rider that opposing the Overlord! The prophesied warlord that tears down time and space against all that stand in his way! This is Kamen Rider Geiz: Para-DX Armor! The path of his destructive conquest continues!"

"Alright, let's go Emu!" Rex called out as they activated their standard items.

_**MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

_**ZI-O!**_

"Henshin/Dai-Henshin!"

_**GASHATO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

As the two transformed, the silver clock Rider then mimicked his senior as he activated the Ex-Aid Ridewatch much like a Gashat.

_**EX-AID!**_

Just as quickly however... Zero quickly pressed the A and B buttons on the Buggle Driver II, stopping time once more.

_**PAUSE.**_

"Well then..." he noted, "It seems that he grows much stronger than before..." The herald then calmly walked up to Zi-O... and removed the Ex-Aid Ridewatch from his hand, speaking with an amused tone, "Let's up the difficulty setting a bit..." Walking a good distance away, Zero pressed both buttons again.

_**RESTART**_

Time resumed as Zi-O was preparing to slot the watch in, only to instead feel like his hand was empty. Zero smiled and casually waved the Ex-Aid Ridewatch in his hand, before ordering, "Saki, come over here!"

"Uhhh..." Zi-O said as he was confused, and a bit fearful of the herald's next move.

With a manic smile on his face, the herald shouted, "Guerre, watch this! It's time for you to learn a little thing called a Mirror Match!"

As Another Ex-Aid came to his side, he activated the Ridewatch and quickly plunged the watch into the Ex-Aid Bugster. Saki soon turned into a copy of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2's form, albeit more fitted to a feminine body.

_**EX-AID…**_

Zero laughed, "Now, my young Overlord... let's see you handle this sitution!" Zero warped away as the former monstrous Ex-Aid attacked its prime counterpart.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Zi-O roared as he activated the Build Ridewatch.

_**BUILD!**_

With a spin of the driver, Zi-O quickly changed into his BuildArmor and began to attack the female copy of Emu's Rider identity.

* * *

On a nearby roof, Zero dismissed his transformation as he sat on the edge and looked at the Buggle Driver II and Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat before viewing the fight.

He soon asked as Guerra approached him, "So, how do you like the show? I mean... I did go off script, but you can't argue with the results. Look."

He pointed to Zi-O and Ex-Aid who were busy fighting the female Ex-Aid while the rest were busy with either the Para-DX Bugster or the slowly thinning hoard of mooks. "Should the 'true' Riders defeat the 'false' Bugster, the host dies; and with me having the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat... there's no true way to get back the lives lost" he explained before looking at, "And on the other hand, if either Another Rider wins... then the entire world is doomed."

_**DUAL GASHAT!**_

Hearing that sound, the two Horsemen turned their attention to Parado, who was preparing to transform as there were two game screens by his side.

_**THE STRONGEST FIST! WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?**_

"Max Dai-Henshin!"

The Bugster soon opened up the driver as the two screens mixed together and created his Rider form, which had a very symmetrical design on top of his pinwheel helmet

_**GACCHAN! MAZARU UP! AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA! AOI PUZZLE R~ENSA! AKA TO AO NO KOUSA! PER~FECT KNOCK~ O~UT~!**_

Zero soon noted, "As for them... there's nothing of severe consequence here, but Geiz is still adamant of killing Zi-O while Para-DX wishes to preserve lives. As soon as the Para-DX Bugster is defeated, the Riders of this era will end up fighting My Overlord and his party just to protect a life, while they will still fight the doctors to defeat the Another Rider."

His smile soon dropped, "Although, that does not seem to be a possibility anymore given their current teamwork..."

Shaking off the thought, he soon turned away from the battlefield, "And that's not even accounting for what is occurring for what's not the focus."

In the streets, many more civilians became infected with the Game Disease, spreading it and causing massive panic and hysteria while many were being transformed into Heartless. As he watched this, Zero stretched for a bit before proudly saying, "You deserve half of the credit, Guerre, thanks to me aiding you at the beginning...the results were well worth the effort."

The Horsewoman smirked, "I gotta admit, I thought you were crazy when you said we should create a copy of Ex-Aid, but now..." she noted as she watched a few more Heartless steal the hearts of the panicking civilians, "...I think this is way better..."

The herald chuckled as he sat next to her, kicking his legs a bit, "If you want to help me with a long term investment, I'll be needing a big mirror and your aid in reversing damage. But for now… let's just enjoy the festivities.."

Guerre merely chuckled as the herald looked down, blinking, "Oh? Looks like Another Para-DX is about to be defeated..."

* * *

Back with the heroes, as Geiz and Para-DX readied themselves, they placed their respective devices onto their axes.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

_**KIMEWAZA!**_

With their weapons ready, the two charged forth with a double slash attack, destroying the Another Rider.

_**PARA-DX! ZAKKURI CUTTING!**_

_**KNOCK-OUT! CRITICAL FINISH!**_

Zero grinned and spoke, confusing Guerre, "Now... the real fun begins."

Confused, Guerre watched on and waited for what Zero was talking about. Suddenly, from the Ex-Aid Bugster, red and blue pixels were spat out as the Para-DX Bugster reappeared from it suddenly, and began fighting Zi-O and Ex-Aid. "What the heck?" Parado growled as he backed away, "How did he respawn that fast?"

Zero soon smirked, "Since the manner of Another Riders are usually the opposite of their main counterparts... These are pratically enemy characters from a game" he explained to Guerre, "And as it is with most games, the enemies tend to respawn after they were defeated, now their job has been made much, much harder… "

He soon continued as he got up from his seat, "Think about it: now all the Riders will have to focus on saving or destroying Saki in order to stop the monster from re-spawning. But as they're completing that task, the Para-DX Bugster will have slightly more freedom to terrorize the civilians."

"That means that, until the Ex-Aid Bugster is defeated... the Para-DX Bugster would keep on coming back when defeated" Guerre theorized before noticing that Parado's Another Rider counterpart had stopped fighting and was just standing there, twitching.

The Para-DX Bugster suddenly spoke, "Do... Do..." This caused the two to stand their ground for a bit as the Para-DX Bugster charged at them, roaring Zero frowned, "This development is... unexpected."

As if on cue, the Para-DX Bugster roared, "Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-"

_**CRIMSON EXPLODING DRAGON SWORD!**_

The Another Rider soon briefly took on the form of a red dragon-shaman-like Bugster before it let out a burst of flames towards the trio. "What the heck?!" Sora cried out as he quickly stepped in and cast Reflectga arond the secondary Riders in order to protect them from the blast.

Zero muttered as he got up from his seat, "The Bugster from Dragon Knight Hunter Z... Graphite... so he finally decides to show himself?"

"Well then...it seems that I live again..." the dragon Bugster, now turned Another Rider chuckled as he examined his new form. "Grah! What can't this bastard just stay dead already!" Snipe roared, aggravated that this particular Bugster had come back for the third time now.

Just as quickly however, Zero Cronus appeared before the Gamers, declaring as he glared at Graphite, "No outsiders!"

_**CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_

With a powerful slash, he tried to cut him down...however as he did, Graphite simply catches Zero Cronus' blade and rips the device from him, punting the Horseman to the side.

"Pathetic..." This prompted the herald to switch modes and use the chainsaw part of the Bugvisor II. The two began to clash as the Para-DX Bugster summoned forth a strange blade before clashing weapons against the herald. Zero Cronus growled for a bit as he blocked another attack, "Transplant route, start!" he declared.

Graphite looked at him with confusion as the Buggle Driver began to glow, creating a green light from it as it connected to Rex's Ridewatch.

_**THE ULTIMATE LAST BOSS RIDERS WITH THE POWER OF A GOD WHO CONTROLS TIME IS...**_

The light streamed to Rex's heart as it revealed a black and green Ridewatch with the original Cronus' helmet on it.

_**CRONUS!**_

"Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous" Zi-O noted as he picked up the Ridewatch. "But if it does get the Ex-Aid watch out of Saki then..." he noted as he activated the Ridewatch.

_**CRONUS!**_

He then placed it into his gun, signaling for Ex-Aid and Sora to prepare their finishers. As Sora prepared some kind of spell from the tip of his Keyblade, the pink doctor Rider took out the Mighty Action X Gashat and blew on it before placing it into the Kimewaza Slot.

_**KIMEAWAZA!**__**_**FINISH TIME!**_**_

Pretty soon, all three heroes readied themselves as all three took aim.

_**MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_

_**CRONUS! SURE SURE SHOOTING!**_

"Ragnarok!"

Sora soon unleashed a cluster of energy shots from his Keyblade, striking the Another Rider while Ex-Aid delivered a powerful energy-enhanced smash attack. Finally, Zi-O finished the combination as he hurled a large energy construct in the form of gear-shaped circular saw blades. The attacks soon landed, causing the Ridewatch to fly out of the Another Rider and for Saki to revert back to her Another Rider form. Meanwhile, Graphite staggered a bit as he felt his Bugster host's power weaken just a bit.

As they put the Cronus Ridewatch away, Zi-O spotted the Ex-Aid Ridewatch flying off from the explosion. He soon caught it much like a baseball as he smirked. "Alright, let's do this properly...and put this era's fate in my hands!" he noted as he repeated the process.

_**EX-AID!**_

Once he performed the doctor Rider's henshin pose...

"Dai-Henshin!"

He slotted the watch in and spun it, summoning the Ex-AidArmor from the projection of a Gashat. Zi-O then reached out towards the armor as it leaped into the air, signaling the young prince to leap up and armor up.

_**ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP! EX-AI~D!**_

After landing on a nearby roof, Zi-O appeared in an armor resembling more of the Build and GhostArmor, rather than the Ridewatches from Drive's era or even the Para-DXArmor. The Ex-AidArmor itself was silver with the leg armor having the fuchsia pink leggings, along with two large hammerheads much like the Gashacon Breaker, fuchsia shoulderpads based on a blank Gashat, and a helmet that was a mix between Ex-Aid and Zi-O's helmet adorned with the katakana for the gamer Rider's name plastered on the face.

"Ta da!" Zi-O cheered as he jumped off the roof to join the others.

Zero Cronus, in response, sighed in relief as he muttered under his breath, "Right on schedule..."

Clearing his throat, he proclaimed, "Rejoice! He is the Rider that goes from past to future, the future king that twist reality to his whims and desires! This is Kamen Rider Zi-O: Ex-AidArmor! Truly... he is closer to his place in history!"

With a smirk, both Ex-Aid and Zi-O declared...

"With no continues, we'll clear this game!"

…before the trio charged into battle against the Ex-Aid Bugster. As Zi-O landed a powerful punch, Ex-Aid and Sora soon followed it up with a hammer smack and a sword slash respectively. After Ex-Aid blocked two attacks, he uppercut the Another Rider as he took out a new Gashat, this one being red and had a large boxing robot on the sticker.

_**GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**_

This summoned a smaller version of the robot from the Game Field as it hit the Another Rider with it's own punches. Once he closed up his Gamer Driver, he placed the red Gashat into the driver before closing it up. He then moving his arm in a circular motion twice before re-opening the driver.

"Dai-Dai-Henshin!"

_**GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**_

_**A-GACHA! BUTTOBASE~! TOTSU~GEKI~! GEKI~TOSTU~ PUN~CH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**_

Much like the Beat Gamer, the Robot Gamer opened it's mouth to 'eat' Ex-Aid, but instead it changed into a new piece of armor. The new armor gave him a new chest red chest armor that resembled the Robot Gamer, a new gauntlet that was created from the Robot Gamer's arm, and a new red headpiece that replaced the gem on Ex-Aid's helmet with a golden V.

With this new power-up, Zi-O and Geiz soon leaped up and slammed their fists into the Another Rider for a double Superman punch. Sora, not wanting to feel left out, shouted out…

"Valor!"

This caused a burst of magic to appear from him and make his clothes red with a red fleur-de-lis printed on his sleeves and pants. He also summoned a brand new Keyblade that had a blue blade that was decorated with stars, teeth that resembled a moon and a star, the guard being made up of two shooting stars, and a crescent moon at the end of the keychain.

"Wow…you changed forms again…" Rex noted as he took stock of the boy's new appearance.

"Yup, this one's called Valor Form" Sora explained, "With this form, I get to wield two Keyblades at once and boost my attacks. Although I can't exactly use any spells while in this form…

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to cover for you when you need some long ranged attacks…" Ex-Aid reassured the Keyblade wielder as the trio continued their assault.

* * *

Back with Geiz, Para-DX, and Brave, they had just witnessed the attack as several Bugster Shadows showed up. "Damn…" the soldier noted as he grabbed his personal Ridewatch and placed it into his axe.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

"This is gonna be fun…" the Bugster Rider noted as he closed his driver.

_**GACHON! URAWAZA!**_

"It's time to end this farce…" Brave noted as he removed his Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and slotted into the Kimewaza slot.

_**KIMEWAZA!**_

With their weapons ready, all three of them performed their own finisher on the Heartless and Bugsters. Geiz started with a double axe slash that created two red energy clocks with each hit.

_**GEIZ! ZAKKURI CUTTING!**_

As several more Heartless came for them, Para-DX opened up his Gamer Driver as he leaped into the air and hit a Rider Kick that coated his leg with red and blue energy.

_**PERFECT KNOCK OUT CRITICAL BOMBER!**_

Finally, as several swarms of Rapid Thrusters came for them, Brave responded by throwing three energy attacks, one from his sword, the second from his gun, and the last being a burst of flames from the dragon head.

_**DRAGO KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

The trio soon turned around as explosions began to erupt from where they stood.

* * *

"Show-offs…" Donald grumbled as he watched the explosions before he lifted his staff into the air. This caused causing several meteors to fall and hit the swarms, destroying them in an instant.

"You doubt my creations, duck?" Genm asked as he activated his finisher, which summoned a hoard of zombie-like shadows to grab a hold of several Bugsters and Heartless before blowing up.

_**DANGEROUS CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

With Goofy, he decided to team up with Lazer, who transformed into a version of Emu's bike that had his eyes on the blank goggles. "Time for a hit and run!" Lazer declared as Goofy activated the finisher.

_**BAKSHOU CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

With his shield held in front of him, he and the coroner blazed forth and rammed into the Para-DX Bugster, sending them flying into an assault courtesy of Snipe firing several energy bullets from his guns. "Woo hoo! It's just like bowling!" Goofy cheered as he drove the motorbike not unlike a certain star-spangled hero.

* * *

"Time to switch tactics…" Snipe noted as he flew down and grabbed a crimson variant of Parado's Gashat Gear, twisting the nob as he did so.

_**BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!**_

_**I'M READY! FOR BATTLESHIP! I'M READY! FOR BATTLESHIP! I'M READY! FOR BATTLESHIP!**_

From the Game Screen came a large battleship that began firing at some of the incoming Heartless. After closing the Gamer Driver, Snipe removed the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from his driver and replaced it with the new Gashat Gear Dual.

"Tactic No. 50"

_**DUAL GASHAT! GACHAN! DUAL UP!**_

_**S~CRAMBLE~ DA! SUSUGEKI HASSHIN! BANG BANG SIMULATIO~NS! HASSHIN!**_

With this, the Simulation Gamer attached itself to the sniper and transformed into a battleship-themed chest plate and shoulder pads, all sporting guns at the ends of each of them. The look was completed with two large guns as weapons and a captain's hat on top of Snipe's helmet.

Pretty soon, four large fat Heartless began to trudge towards him, ready to take his heart.

"Heh, you want some?" Snipe taunted, "Have your fill!" He soon began to let loose and fire off several missiles and torpedoes at the Large Bodies, destroying them as he focused his attention towards the oncoming hoard.

* * *

As Ex-Aid uppercut the Another Rider into the air, several chocolate blocks appeared Sora leaped onto one of the blocks and began to perform a series of rapid slash attacks that created several colorful sparks. The Keyblade wielder then slammed the Ex-Aid Bugster downwards for a powerful one-two punch that slammed the monster into a wall.

"Alright, time for the finisher!" Ex-Aid declared as he returned to his base form and placed his normal Gashat into the Kimewaza Slot.

_**KIMEWAZA!**_

"On it!" Zi-O shouted as he pressed the two buttons on each Ridewatch before unhooking his driver.

_**FINISH TIME! EX-AID!**_

Finally Sora began to focus his power into powering all three of them up, indicating a Limit attack. With a smirk, both Ex-Aid and Zi-O activated their finishers, their right foot and fists glowing wildly as two prelude screens appeared before them.

_**MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**_

_**CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**_

Zi-O soon noticed the prelude screen and lifted it into the air, causing the letters to fly off before the clock Rider slammed his fists into the ground to send the Another Rider into the air once more. As Sora and Ex-Aid unleashed a flurry of attacks on the Ex-Aid Bugster, Zi-O leaped up and knocked the sign into it before performing a diving rapid punch. Ex-Aid noticed that with each punch, the letters that made up the word appearing before the Another Rider finally exploded along with the watch that created it.

'Something about this isn't right…' he thought to himself as the trio landed on the ground.

As for Saki herself, she began to tumble for a bit before collapsing and disappearing much like Masamune did. "I'm sorry..." Zi-O noted as he lowered his head, knowing that had taken his first life.

Suddenly, Zero Cronus walked up to the boy, "Well done, my Overlord... you now know your first lesson of being king: making difficult choices."

With a wave of his hand, Saki suddenly re-materialized back into the world. "However...with the power of the Master Gashat, Saki can easily be brought back to this world along with the rest of those that lost their lives in this battle" Zero noted.

"So what, you put all of us through this hell just to let the kid learn something?" Taiga growled, "That's a pretty twisted way of teaching your students?"

Zero Cronus simply smiled as he changed back to normal, "Not quite...this was technically a distraction ."

He held in his hand... something the Gamer Riders recognized in a moment "Wait, that's the Ganabarizing Gashat!" Ex-Aid called out as he recognized that Gashat, however...it seemed different...

The Gashat itself was the same, with it being baby blue, however the image itself instead had Ex-Aid, Build, and Zi-O standing tall instead of Ex-Aid, Drive, and Ghost. As Zero changed back to normal, he said with a smile, "Congratulations, my Overlord, for gaining the powers of Ex-Aid! However..."

Zero chuckled in amusement before taking the Master Gashat, and crumbling it into fragments, beginning, "I thank all of you for playing this game. As a reward, I'll give a demo of what is going to soon occur."

The Gamer Riders was soon horrified as they saw the broken remains of the Gashat. Rex looked away as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, 'Of course I knew that this would not end well...' he thought to himself. He may have saved Saki from her fate in the original timeline, but it seems that she was the only exception...

Seeing the faces of the heroes, Zero soon opened up his copy of the Rider Legacy book and read aloud from it's pages…

"According to this... Kamen Rider Genm found a way to reconstruct the Master Gashat..." he quoted, "And one of the key factors in this, was Kamen Rider Snipe."

"So...you're letting history continue?" Sora asked, realizing what the herald was talking about.

Zero solemnly nodded as he closed the book, "As the leader of the Chrono Horsemen... I must make sure that the flow of time must remain in balance. However while I can allow the odd deviation here and there, I'm will make sure that those changes are for the better."

He turned to the Game Riders, "A forewarning for all of you. In order to bring back the rest... the remaining two key factors lie within Poppy Pipopapo, and Masamune Dan."

The herald then quickly turned towards the game developer, "One more thing Genm? Here's a hint: try and aim for the billionth grade" he told him. "Interesting…" Genm noted as a manic smile began to form underneath his helmet.

Satisfied, Zero finally turned his attention towards Isaiah, who was staring at him with conflict in his eyes. "You better pray that you fully shatter the timeline" the herald told the resistance leader, "Because if the timeline collapses, who knows what horrors will be revived..." Isaiah stayed silent, not knowing what to tell the man who was once his comrade... He decided to brush off those thoughts for now and focus on his current mission: restoring the Heisei Era.

* * *

"Saki…is that you?" Hiiro asked as he finally saw Saki begin to recover from the Another Ridewatch's power. Saki looked at Hiiro, and smiled with tears in her eyes, "Hiiro..." For the first time in a long while, they began to embrace as Grant started to shed a tear.

"Saw that, tough guy..." Sora pointed out as he tried to act tough and retain his stoic persona.

Rex blinked, "Wait... sorry to ruin the moment, but she's recorded legally as dead, right?"

"Yeah...but it looks like we're gonna have to change that..." Emu noted as he dug through his pockets before getting what he was looking for. "Here, catch!" the intern shouted before tossing the item to Rex. "I meant her education!" he corrected himself as he caught it. As he opened his palms, he noticed that it was a version of the Mighty Action X Gashat that had Ex-Aid on the cover instead of the game's mascot character.

"I guess she's gonna have to head back to school..." Isaiah noted, "It won't be easy, but she'll make it work. After all, aren't you aiming to become king one day?" Rex muttered, "Not by choice, at this rate." Isaiah laughed for a bit as he watched the reunion between the two. Rex soon smirked as he examined his new Rider Link, but not before noticing that Hiro was walking towards him.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked the surgeon, slightly confused by why the surgeon was going to him.

Hiro spoke up, "You know, I couldn't help but noticed that you and that girl are pretty close." Rex was taken aback for a bit, "You mean Henrietta? Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids...why?"

The surgeon soon shook his head, "Word of advice: Treasure the moments you get with those you care about... Even if you don't care about them, you'll never know when you'll miss it." He soon took a glance at Saki, smiling slightly before returning his gaze towards his junior Rider, "So don't be late when you realize it." Rex was confused before he realized what he was implying when Hiro put a reassuring hand on the boy and said...

"Take care of your girlfriend, okay?"

Understandibly, the young boy was blushing for a bit when he heard this, "Woah woah woah woah what? Girlfriend?! Dude we are NOT dating!" he defensivly stammered.

"Well you too sure as heck don't act like that..." Kirya teased as the young boy felt like he was being attacked at all sides. That is, until he started to smile bitterly

"Look, even if 'Etta and I were dating, we barely have enough time to think about love. You know, with the whole 'trying to save time and space' quest that we're currently on..." the boy admitted before looking towards the ground in shame,"Your guys are lucky, because they are doctors that work with an infection that's near by the 'treatment'. I barely even learn what I'm supposed to learn for my mid terms. With all of this... Besides, who would want to date a loser like me?"

Now those were words he's heard before, "Just know that if you don't try now, you might not get a second chance in the future..." he advised the boy, "Just be yourself, I'm sure that you two can make it work..."

Rex slightly nodded, "I'll... keep that in mind" as they all returned to CR and prepare for take-off. Meanwhile, Zero was watched the group from afarwith a look of satisfaction.

"With that, the Ex-Aid era has been completed" he noted before walking away, **"**However... the next era that awaits them will test the bonds of friendship and justice..."

* * *

_As he said that, a student with a black pompadour was holding an orange switch. "Come on, Gentaro! You'll be late!" a young girl in a blue school uniform called out, catching the young man off-guard. "Coming!" the student with the pompadour shouted as he ran forward, but not without a mysterious boy began watching him. _

"_So, this is the world that man was talking about huh?" he asked himself, the light shining on his silver hair, "Well it looks like Sora just got himself in something a lot bigger than himself…"_

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: EX-AID 2016**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE: BUILD 2017**

A 'Faust guard' was calmly walking through the streets of Touto, his uniform was in taters as he walked around with a bottle in his hand.

He began to grumble to himself, "Why me, of all people? What makes me stand out?"

He soon took out from his pocket a Fullbottle-shaped stone that had some engravings of a dragon on it and stared at the object. This was the only thing he had left when he escaped Faust's HQ after it was destroyed during the battle between Zi-O, Geiz, Build, and the Build Smash.

The man soon muttered under his breath, "If this thing is just some stupid rock... I'll be drinking myself under the table. Now, where's the nearest bar...?"

He soon bumped into two familiar people as he dropped the stone. Not even apologizing or saying anything, he quickly reached for the stone before Banjou Ryuga picked up the stone. "Sorry about that man..." the boxer apologized as he gave the stone back to the man. However as he did, Suddenly, he noticed how Banjou had the Cross-Z Dragon was flying by him.

Once he was on his feet, the man quickly charging at him and swinging a punch at his gut, "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

This pumch ended up sending some kind of energy into the boxer as his vision was being warped and distorted constantly. Fearing for his friend, Sento pushed the man away as he shouted, "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" That was when the man spoke up as the stone began to glow...

"I'll burn you up till you become Calamari: Fried and Dead!"

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**Queen Festival?"**_

"…_**they erase the Rider's history instead of just replacing them."**_

"_**This should help us blend in with the locals…"**_

"_**Long time no see, Sora…"**_

"_**Uchuuuuu kittaaa!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! SWITCH ON 2011**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!**_

* * *

_**REVISED AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Looks like we're almost done with the Road to Revision for this fic, although this was by far the most revised out of all of the previous chapters. For one, I felt like the whole scene with Rex and Henrietta felt a bit much and was mostly pointless fanservive so, with ghost's help, we were able to revise it into something a lot better and lessen on the fanservice. **_

_**Also, as you noticed from the revised chapter 5, we're currently building up a brand new Build Era Rider that will become important in the near future. Anyway, we got one more chapter to go and then it's time for chapter 9 to finally drop. Hope that this will make up for straight-up dissapearing for the past few months last year.**_

* * *

_**ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Wow...26 pages...26 whole pages... Yeesh these pre/post-hiatus chapters are always my longest...**_

_**Anyway, man this was a large headache. Initially I had a prior draft of this story almost ready to go...until I read it and felt like I didn't have too much interaction with the Ex-Aid Riders, or at the very least Emu, so I decided to lengthen this thing and add a few extra scenes where the other characters sans Isaiah, Weiss (for obvious reasons), and Henrietta, a moment to shine as they teamed up with the Ex-Aid Riders. Speaking of, I decided to include a small 'trailer' of the upcoming crossover that I'll be working on so that'll be fun.**_

_**But let's talk about the elephant in the room, the apperance of the actual Zi-O characters. I remember Oy talking back in August 8 that he questioned why I was using an OC as Zi-O rather than using Sougo. Well I hope that this chapter answers your question buddy. Seriously, we only get one alternate timeline in the original series with the timeline that had White Woz as well as the Future Riders, and outside of Kikai and maybe Shinobi, we barely see how this new timeline is, heck we don't even see the GeizRevive that White Woz is the hypeman to. That's why I'm involving the Zi-O cast more and more along with several Kingdom Hearts characters.**_

_**And for those who are waiting for that second trailer for Worlds Collide, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. I just have a lot to work on right now in terms of my stories... Anyway, so what do you guys think about this chapter? Did you like it? If so let me know by leaving a review, however please be respectful and actually constructive. I still remember that review by **__**Spiderman77777 who didn't even touch on this story and just talked crap about me. Well at least you helped me make my thank you note... **_

_**One more thing, please note that the next time I post a chapter of this story, it will mark the end of the poll I have on my profile about whether or not I should change the names of the main cast. So if you haven't put in your votes, please do so now and I'll tally the votes by Chapter 8.**_

_**Anyway, enough rambling since I got to finally finish the two chapters that I've been meaning to put out for Mystic Legends so until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya and enjoy the trailer!**_

_**Note: Just to let everyone know that both the poll and the next chapter is gonna have to be delayed a bit to October 7, due to personal reasons.**_

* * *

A/N: Um... hello. This is ghost83. HEX wanted me to write something, so, um... I guess I might as well. As (possibly) old readers have noticed, Zero is replacing Mort. Honestly, Zero was actually meant to be the Fifth Horsemen, but ended up effectively replacing him as Hacker and I wrote things out. We also nerfed Zero to the point of him being the unconventional villain-leader that relies on the help of his colleagues to stop time and such.

With that out of the way, Zero took the Ganabarizing Gashat and Buggle Driver II for a reason. I won't spoil who Zero is, but let's just say that you'll be in for a surprise when you find out the origin stories of the Horsemen. I'll be honest... I ended up getting involved thanks to just offering an idea for the Kiva arc, and ended up tangled up into this. It's fun, though, and I don't regret anything.

Oh, and also, Hacker and I have been doing a few things to relax. Stories that include DxD/OOO, Transformers/Drive, and as of the moment, Decade/Jump

Let Hacker know if any of these ideas catch your interest, and we'll think about what we'll do. Regardless, hope you're having a great day, and enjoy your life.

* * *

"_**An invitation?"**_

_**FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER…**_

"_**Harmonia's Spring Carnival?"**_

_**IT'S TIME…**_

"_**So what does this have to do with us?"**_

…_**FOR THE ULTIMATE SPRING FESTIVAL!**_

_**Zero: "Rejoice! A great gathering of heroes is upon us!"**_

_**BUT SOMETHING IS AMISS IN THIS WORLD…**_

_**?: "Now come, brave heroes! For my carnival of fun has begun!" **_

_**(P.A.R.T.Y ~Universe Festival~ - DA PUMP) **_

_**Nathan: "We have to stop him from stealing the other's powers!" **_

_**Riku: "I didn't think that a simple vacation went this wrong…" **_

_**Nathan/Haruka/Rex/Sora: "Time to show you what being a hero is all about!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE MYSTIC LEGENDS X EDGE OF TIME ROAD TO THE KING: MOVIE WAR CARNIVAL!**_

_**COMING SOON…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Switch On! 2011

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 2/7/2020**_

* * *

A mysterious figure was looking at the stars of the night sky. He soon began to smirk as he said, "This era will do nicely..." The scene shifts to Rex writing in his journal while the Time Mazine was on autopilot.

* * *

_**After we escaped the chaos that Zero, the leader of the Chrono Horsemen, had intentionally created; Emu Hojo, aka Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, soon woke up as he recognized Sora and friends from a video game that involves inter-dimensional travel. That would have shocked me, if it not for the fact that we were already traveling through time and space in order to prevent an apocalyptic future from coming to pass.**_

_**We soon retreated to CR, where Grant discussed about something he noticed about the Another Riders. Now I was about to ask Sora if he and his friends were truly from another world, but sadly Henrietta's addiction for the game DoReMiFa Beat soon struck, forcing me to have to intervene...and nothing much happened after that...nope, nothing at all.**_

_**Anyway, we had to leap into action and fight against the Another Riders, we soon ran into a problem when the Para-DX Bugster somehow transformed into an old enemy of Emu's, the dragon Bugster known as Graphite. Thankfully though, after unlocking Ex-Aid's power, we were able to take care of both Another Riders and even saved Saki, for a cost…**_

_**Long story short, Zero became the most mysterious Horsemen and I got a two-for-one deal with Ridewatches.**_

* * *

Guerre met up with Zero near the entrance of a school, time frozen all around them. As he checked the time, he turned towards his fellow Horseman and asked, "Think we can finish things up when My Overlord and that Keyblade wielder arrive in this era?"

"What's the matter? Scared of the Keyblade wielder's power?" Guerre asked in a teasing manner, but he knew that she was just as worried about the appearance of the Keyblade as he was.

Zero frowned, "More like wanting to use this down time to rest up. Regardless, we should get started on this era. But until then..." He soon brushed off those thoughts as he spotted a nearby bench and smiled, "...There's a little bench over there on campus that we can use. Shall we?" he asked as he offered his hand to the girl.

Guerre soon smiled as she and Zero went on ahead. The herald soon thought aloud, "A friendship from Space..."

"Huh?" she said, catching his attention. The herald chuckled "Sorry about that, I just remembered something..." He soon recited from the book, "According to this, Rex Wells is on the path to becoming Oma Zi-O. After he had already obtained the power of Ex-Aid, the next era he'll enter will push him and his allies to their limits."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Are you alright?" Isaiah asked the girl as she woke up from. After defeating the Ex-Aid and Para-DX Bugsters, Weiss had finally been cured and was being taken care of by Isaiah and Henrietta while they waited for the others to return. Just then, the man fell to his knees as he screamed.

"Commander!" Weiss cried out as the girls helped him sit on the bed.

"We're back!" Rex called out as he, Grant, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived along with the doctor Riders before the group showed concern for the commander. "Another prediction?" Grant correctly guessed.

"Indeed, and this one's a pretty tough riddle…" he told the group as he spoke…

_A friendship from space, with the numbers 555 and 913, tests the King's ability to adapt, and the Guardian's resolve._

* * *

Back at the school, a boy with long silver hair was exploring the world himself whilst wearing the Amanogawa High uniform, which consisted of a blazer with red accents over a white longshirt, a red tie and black patterned pants.

"Everything seems normal…" the young man noted as he looked around his surroundings. As he did though, a man was watching him... "Hrmh, so this is one of those Keyblade wielders..." the figure noted as he held in his hand a familiar flip phone...

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with a blank Ridewatch, Guerre was playing with her hair, and a dark figure glares at the audience. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch as the camera turns and shows Zero from before.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs**_

_**I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me**_

_**They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow**_

_**Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: SWITCH ON! 2011**_

* * *

After departing from Ex-Aid's era, the group now found themselves at their next destination. During their trip, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had decided to explain everything after finding out that this world knows about the Keyblade and the other worlds.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are from another world...and there are a crap ton of other worlds outside of our own, and you were led to here by a...photographer?" Rex recounted as everyone got off the Time Mazines.

Sora nodded, "That's about it honestly…with that being said, I'm surprised that you guys know about the other worlds or the Keyblade for that matter…"

Before Grant could answer, Isaiah face-palmed, groaning loudly as he caught the attention of everyone around him. "What's wrong Commander?" Grant asked in concern. Isaiah sighed, "The one they just described, is by far the most difficult Kamen Rider to deal with..."

"Who would that be?" Rex and Sora asked as Jiminy, who had been studying the history of the Kamen Riders for quite some time, began to share some concern alongside the resistance leader.

"That was Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya" the cricket explained, "Much like you and your friends Sora, he also has the ability to travel between the different worlds regardless of their world line. However should he ever come across a world... he has enough power to destroy it."

Everyone was soon terrified by this news, "So he's almost like Xemnas or Maleficent..." Sora grimly noted as Isaiah continued where the cricket left off "Not only that... but like Rex here, he can use the powers of previous Kamen Riders. However, unlike the Ridewatches which use a sample of the chosen Rider's power, Decade's Rider Cards allow him to fully mimic any Kamen Rider and whatever powers and weapons they have."

"So should we be scared of him?" Rex asked in a fearful tone as Isaiah began to stroke his chin, "That's what makes it troublesome" he explained, "He 'plays around' with the world he's interested in, getting as much information on the situation as possible before deciding whether or not to destroy it. Sometimes he helps others out, other times he doesn't."

"So when he appeared at Disney Castle..." Sora said as he soon realized, "He found some kind of interest in us…"

Rex shook his head, "Anyway, returning to the subject later, WHY THE HECK ARE WE AT A SCHOOL?!"

Sure enough, they were in a large school populated with various students walking around the area. The younger members of the group where now dressed in the very same uniform that the students were in, however Weiss and Henrietta had the female variant, which was similar to the males apart from the red checkered bow and pleated skirt.

"It's mostly due to the era we live in..." Grant noted as he adjusted the Watch Holder on his arm.

"I MEANT WHY ARE WE AT A HIGH SCHOOL INVOLVING SPACE?!" Rex shouted, which caused Donald, who was wearing a business suit alongside Goofy and Isaiah, to wince a bit due to the volume of the young king's voice. "Same answer..." Weiss replied with a shrug, making the boy say "Eh?"

"We're currently in the era of Fourze, which houses the only space-themed Heisei Riders" Henrietta explained as the group entered the school, "This just so happens to be right where he and his friends studied at. Heck, by the time we're in our final year in high school, he's been working as a teacher there for a few years…"

Rex blinked, "So then…when exactly are we?" Isaiah soon checked his watch, "2011 if memory serves right...I'd say we arrived at exactly September 18…"

"Now if, you'll excuse me, I will be gathering intel from the faculty of this school…" the resistance leader said as he left the younger members of the team alone with Donald and Goofy.

As they continued to walk through the school, they noticed that some of the students had various fans, posters, and other objects of a girl on them.

"What's got them excited?" a student wearing a delinquent's outfit and a pompadour asked a young girl. "Oh, it's the Queenfest…" she answered.

* * *

"The heck is a Queenfest?" Rex asked out of curiosity as he looked at the gaggle of students.

"From what I can remember, it's supposed an annual thing to decide the head of this he school's female population" Weiss noted as she looked at her tablet, "It starts with a performance, then afterwards the contestants must perform a speech. The winner is decided on those two points."

"Honestly it sounds like fun" she admitted with a smile on her face, "Getting to have everyone's attention focused on you…"

"Trust me, it's not as cracked up to be…" Henrietta said, speaking from experience as Rex soon nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, off to the side, they saw various couples kissing each other, sucking faces like there's no tomorrow. Rex soon remembered holding Henrietta as he looked as his hand, blushing soon afterwards

Off to the side, a couple was laying on a bench, making out. "So...did we land here during Valentine's day?" Henrietta sheepishly asked as her face was a little bit more pink than before.

However that air of embarrassment immediately turned into an air of tension as the male on the bench sat up slightly, revealing himself to be Zero. Rex and Sora soon prepared their weapons and kept their distance. Seeing the hesitation of the group, the herald merely handed Henrietta a flyer for the Queenfest, before going back to making out with Guerre.

"Well then...at least I know that they've got other priorities besides...world domination..." Rex noted as his mind started to imagine himself and his childhood friend in the same position, making the boy blush hard and cause said friend notice the fact that he hadn't moved an inch ever since spotting Zero and Guerre

Weiss pout as she noticed the chest area of the Horsewoman was two sizes bigger than her own. 'No fair…' she thought as she looked at her own chest in shame.

Henrietta cleared her throat as the boys quickly snapped out of their trance. "We're here for the Kamen Rider of this era, remember?" the girl reminded them with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Uhh, right!" Rex said as he broke out of his fantasy as he quickly went towards Gentaro in order to greet him. "What's wrong with them?" Sora asked innocently. Zero stretched as he got up, Guerre nowhere to be seen as he waved Sora over, "No tricks, but I need to tell ya something, kid. A talk that you should have."

"I'm fine..." Sora said as he backed away, worried about what that 'talk' would entail... Zero looked to Isaiah, before addressing the Keyblade wielder, "I swear on my title as a Chrono Horsemen, Oma Zi-O's power, _and_ your Keyblade; that this talk will not be threatening in any sense of the word. It is only going to inform you about changes your body will naturally go through."

That's when the herald then began whispering into Sora's ear 'The Talk', which caused the boy to bail and run towards Rex.

* * *

"Well, this year is obviously going to be Kazashiro-sempai…" the young girl told the boy after giving a similar explanation to what Weiss had given earlier. "I see…this school's got so many things going on…" the boy noted before spotting the duo.

"Excuse me, but where exactly is the principal's office?" he asked, trying to keep what he saw out of his mind. "Oh, who are you guys?" she asked. "Rex Wells, I'm kind of a foreign exchange student" he lied. "I'm Sora, same thing minus the whole foreign thing…" Sora said as he went with the boy's lie.

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi!" the boy with the pompadour introduced himself. "I'm Yuki Jojima, it's nice to meet you Wells-san…" she said as she shook their hands. "Miu-sama!" the crowd cheered as the quartet spotted Miu Kazashiro, the woman who had her face plastered all over the school, arriving along with two other girls. This caused the young king to realize where he's heard the name before.

"Do you know her?" the Keyblade wielder asked.

"That's Miu Kazashiro! One of the top models from my timeline!" he told the boy, "I remember having a little bit of a crush on her…" This was enough for Gentaro to walk towards the trio of girls, with Yui trying to stop the two and failing as Sora and Rex joined him.

"Aren't those presents for you?" Gentaro asked, "You should personally accept them." "Oh? You dare voice an opinion to me?"Miu asked haughtily. Hey! Know your place, trash" one of Miu's lackeys taunted.

"I'm not trash" Gentaro stated, "I'm Gentaro Kisaragi, I'm the man who will befriend everyone in this school!" "Unbelievable!" Miu cackled as one of the girls threw a banana peel at the two. However Rex soon caught it and tossed it right back at them, offending the crowd.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are?!" one of the students shouted as the others voiced their displeasure for the young king's actions.

"You're new…" she noted as she examined the newcomers to the school, "What's your names?"

"Rex Wells ma'am" he stated, "I'm the man who's gonna be king one day…" "Just call me Sora…" the young Keyblade wielder stated, "I'm with him."

"Well it's nice to see that the trash has found someone who's just as delusional as you…" the girl stated. "Hey don't piss on these two just yet…" Gentaro stated, "I make the impossible possible! You'll be my friend soon too, just as Rex has a shot at being king!"

"What nonsense" Miu stated. "Hey, nothings crazy until you actually try it…" Sora retorted. "Oh really?" the girl growled, "I am the queen, porcupine hair, and I always will be from now until I graduate…"

"Then…if you're no longer queen, will you be my friend?" Gentaro said with a straight face, catching the cheerleader off-guard. "Really? That truly is unbelievable…" she stated.

"Want to bet on that?" Rex said as he and Sora shared a knowing look, "If you lose that title of queen in this year's Queenfest, you will become Gentaro's friend" Sora offered. "Do you honestly think that'll work, porcupine hair?" she dismissively asked.

"Hey, something tells me that we can win this…and it hasn't led me wrong yet…" Rex joined in with the same amount of determination as her.

"Fine" she said, "Then if you lose, then you'll never show your faces before me ever again. Transfer from this school." "You have a deal, Miu_-sama_…" Rex agreed in a mocking tone as the two shook hands. "May the best royal win, Rex_-sama_…" the cheerleader said with the same enthusiasm as the young king before walking away with her hoard of fans and admirers.

* * *

As soon as they left, Gentaro spotted the Watch Holder on Rex's arm. "Say, are you two Kamen Riders?" he asked with curiosity. "He isn't but I am." he answered, "Name's Kamen Rider Zi-O; and you?"

Gentaro soon smirked, "I'm Kamen Rider Fourze, the mascot of this school's Kamen Rider Club!" "It's nice to meet you, Fourze…" he noted as the three shook hands. However rather than stopping, the boy started a handshake which consisted of them bumping fists together.

This caused Rex's Zi-O Ridewatch to connect with something in Gentaro's pocket.

_**UCHU KITA! THE RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH THE POWER OF SWITCHES IS…**_

From Gentaro's pocket came a white light that created a Ridewatch of an equal color with an orange button and dial that contained a familiar looking helmet to Rex along with a similar symbol and the year 2011 on the inside of the dial

_**FOURZE!**_

"Eh? What's this?" the delinquent asked as he grabbed the Ridewatch. "Okay, since when was standing up for you enough to create a bond between us?" Rex asked in confusion as Yuki arrived.

"Ah, mou! Are you guys sure you should agree to that?" she asked in concern, "I mean Wells-san, you just transferred here and you're already in trouble of getting kicked out of here…" "Hey, you won't know until you try…" Rex noted with a smirk as she spotted the Watch Holder on his arm. "Ahhh! Are you a-"

"Yep. I'm Kamen Rider Zi-O, the 20th and final Heisei Rider…" he told them with a smirk. "Final Heisei Rider?" Yuki asked in confusion as Rex's group ran to their location. "There you two are!" Henrietta stated as they saw the two Kamen Rider Club members. "Are these your friends?" Gentaro asked giddily as he shared the same handshake with the others.

"Now what we've gotten introductions out of the way, what exactly should we do about this?" Grant asked as a young student with tiger stripes on the inside of his jacket and wild light brown hair walked upto the group. "Yo! I'm the information dealer, JK!" he greeted, "It's written JK, but pronounced "Jake". Nice to meet you newcomers…"

"Anyway, you guys were asking about the Queenfest right?" JK asked as they nodded. "We're looking for someone who can compete with Miu Kazashiro…" Rex noted as Henrietta was surprised by the name.

"Sorry pal…" the information broker stated. "Come on, there has to be someone" Gentaro asked as he gave a motion that clued the soldier in on what he wanted. "Okay, what do you want from us?"

"I'll give you info, but what'll you give me?" JK asked as Gentaro confidently gave his answer.

"Friendship."

Grant soon sighed, "Great…even if we haven't been with the kid for long, I think we just found a second Sora…" "I supposed that could be valuable…" JK noted as he looked at the group of time travelers.

"Come on, we better get searching…" Sora said as he and Gentaro took JK and ran with him. "Looks like we're going talent searching…" Rex noted as he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran off in a different direction, leaving Henrietta with Yuki. "Say Tristain-san? Do you want to hang out?" she suggested.

* * *

The search soon began as they spotted JK, Gentaro, as well as Sora, Donald, and Goofy spotted Grant approach a young girl. "That's Yuna Sakugawa, one of the second years…" JK told the group, "I think we got ourselves a match!"

"Ma'am, I want to ask you something…" Grant asked bluntly, but his crass nature ended up scaring her as she ran away. "Hey, answer my question!" the soldier shouted as JK slumped his shoulders, "…or not…" he groaned.

"Hey, are you two interested in entering the Queenfest?" Weiss asked as the two girls she was talking to shook their heads. "Excuse me, but do you have any plans on joining this year?" Sora asked a few female students who politely declined her request. "Hey, do you guys know anyone who could compete against Miu-senpai?" Rex asked a group of cheerleaders only from them to decline, 'I should have known…' he thought to himself.

Finally, after several failed attempts, the group spotted a young girl with black medium length hair. "That's Reiko Hirota, first year student" JK told the others, "If we play our cards right, I think we'll finally have ourselves a winner!"

After entering her classroom, said girl gave her answer. "Eh? I'm not entering this year's Queenfest anyway." "Please do it!" Gentaro pleaded along with Sora and Rex. "No way, there's no way I could beat Kazashiro-senpai anyway…" she told the trio.

"You're young! You should have more dreams!" the delinquent stated. "You can't live just on dreams anyway…" Reiko told them. "Why are we stuck on this point…?" Grant groaned as JK decided to cu a deal with her. "Well…if you come at least close to her this year, then your stock would rise significantly…" This interested the girl as the young king gave a silent thank you to the information broker.

However as they began negotiations, Donald noticed a piece of chalk beginning to float and freaked out. The group soon saw the chalk fall, making the young boy curious as he picked it up.

"Huh…hey guys, do you think that Ghost guy's enemies are here already?" he asked. "The Ganma? No, not for another four years…why?" Weiss asked as suddenly, a mysterious force ripped the chalk out of the boy's hand and wrote rather quickly…

**DON'T ENTER THE QUEENFEST!**

Reiko was soon tossed aside as Weiss and Goofy caught her. "You okay?" Gentaro asked as Rex somehow blocked an on-coming attack.

"That's why…" the young king noted as he put on his Ziku Driver while Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons. "You're kidding me, the Ghost Ganma's here already?" Grant groaned as he did the same while Weiss readied her blaster.

With that, Gentaro shouted "Take the girl and run!" as he took out his own Driver, a large translucent object with four switch-like objects inside it and a lever on the right, and slapped it on.

Henrietta soon complied as she led the girl out. The delinquent soon flipped the four red switches at once before entering a pose. Rex and Grant however simply activated their Ridewatches and slotted them into the right side of their Drivers.

_**3!/ZI-O!**_

_**2!/GEIZ! **_

_**1!**_

"Henshin!"

The lever was pushed as Gentero performed an action that Rex recognized from his dream as the smoke revealed a green chameleon-like creature with a curled tail and strange markings on the chest and shoulders. In the delinquent's place stood Kamen Rider Fourze, a Kamen Rider with a white space suit with a rocket shaped head, and four large modules that contained an orange circle and black square on his arms, and a blue X and a yellow triangle on his legs. He also had a jetpack situated on the boy's back.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

Meanwhile, the clocks at the backs of Rex and Grant simply appeared as the Japanese characters were able to hit the creature several times.

"Uchuuuu kitaaaaa!" Fourze shouted as he thrust his fists into the air, triggering a memory of Zi-O seeing this pose amongst the multiple mirrors of the past. "Alright, let's do this man-to man!"

Fourze stated as the six came barreling in, but as the Riders came closer they were slapped away, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy to fight the Chameleon. Standing before the group was a scorpion-like Zodiarts with a two large claws for arms, a scorpion-like head, and a large cloak.

"What's this? Two of you?" Fourze gasped as the Scorpio Zodiarts began to stare at Zi-O and Geiz.

"I've never seen a Rider like you two before…" the Zodiarts noted, "I suppose you two are the ones from the future…the two with the power to copy other Riders…" "Copy…other Riders?" JK mouthed as Zi-O got up.

"I'm guessing that Zero guy and Guerre have already set you guys up…" Zi-O noted as he took out the Fourze Ridewatch, but before he could activate it, the Scorpio Horoscopes went and knocked both him and Geiz out of the window.

"Rex!" Sora cried out before the Chameleon Zodiarts used it's tongue to attack the Keyblade wielder and send him through the same window. This forced Donald and Goofy to chase after her.

Meanwhile, Fourze and Weiss were forced to fight the Scorpio Horoscope on their own as the former took the brunt of the damage while the latter landed several shots on the kaijin. "It's too cramped in here!" the space Rider growled, "Let's take this outside!" He soon activated a switch that created an orange rocket on his left arm.

_**RO~CKE~T ON~!**_

With this attachment, he drove his fist into the other Zodiarts and right through the open window, where another fight was happening. "Just what is this?" JK asked himself before he was slammed into a wall by a young man with brown hair.

"You're Utahoshi-san…" he said hesitantly said. "You better not say a thing!" Kengo Utahoshi warned as the information broker slowly put his hands up, "I get it…" JK hesitantly said, "Actually, I'd rather just not get involved?" Kengo soon left as the information broker could not help but notice a dark aura around the boy.

* * *

Back with Sora, Rex, and Grant…

As Sora and the two Riders rolled on the ground, they soon came face-to-face with a Zodiarts-like being standing before them. Upon further inspection, they saw that it resembled Fourze in a way as it was white with yellow markings, a triangular head with bat wings, four bumps that contained the same symbols as Fourze's Modules.

It also had around its waist a large blue object that vaguely resembled the Fourze Driver. However, what clued the two Riders into it's true identity was the name FOURZE on it's right shoulder, and the year 2011 on it's left.

"Just great…we just _had_ to run into Gentaro's Another Rider…" Rex groaned as he spotted the Fourze Ridewatch on the ground, but soon the monster saw it too and created a projection that grabbed the watch before the young king could.

_**MAGIC ~HAN~D ON!**_

"Huh?!" the young king gasped as it created a projection of Fourze's Rocket Module to throw at the two.

_**RO~CKE~T ON~!**_

This forced Rex to use a different Ridewatch as he activated the Ex-Aid Ridewatch and slotted it in.

_**EX-AID!**_

"Dai-Henshin!"

Soon the Ex-AidArmor appeared and protected him from another Rocket attack.

_**ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP! EX~AID!**_

"Let's clear this game with no continues!" Rex declared as he leaped forward to deliver a powerful punch. As the battle continued, the mysterious man soon appeared as he watched the battle. He soon began to smirk as he smiled at the trio's teamwork.

Zi-O was struggling with trying to get the Fourze Ridewatch back from the other Fourze Zodiarts. "Come on, give that back!" he demanded as it created a projection of a large ball and chain to throw around.

_**CHA~IN ARRAY~ ON!**_

The Another Rider soon used the ball to hit Zi-O mid-jump and cause him to drop another Ridewatch, this time the Build Ridewatch. Thinking fast, Grant rolled out of one of the monster's attacks and grabbed the watch to activate it.

_**BUILD!**_

He then proceeded to place the Ridewatch into the Driver and spun it in the usual way.

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUILD~!**_

From those words, a black version of the BuildArmor appeared with yellow hiragana letters flying out of it and embedding itself into the Rider.

"You know, that was lame…" Zi-O groaned as Geiz turned towards him. "Well at least I don't try and act like a show-off…" he retorted as the two charged into battle against the Fourze Zodiarts.

Compared to Zi-O, Geiz was much more efficient in using Sento's power than Rex as he used the drill as both a battering weapon and as an actual drill. He was soon able to dislodge the Fourze Ridewatch from the monster's grasp as he activated his finisher, causing proper physics equations to float by.

_**FINISH TIME! BUILD! **_

As Sora caught the Ridewatch, Zi-O shook his head as he activated his own finisher.

_**FINISH TIME! EX-AID!**_

With a spin of the drivers, Geiz leaped into the air and slid down a graph with his right foot forward.

_**VOLTECH TIME BURST!**_

As the Another Rider was sent flying, he was hit with the prelude screen before being knocked down by the multiple punches.

_**CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**_

_**EX-AID MAX STRIKE!**_

However, as the duo landed, he saw that the Fourze Zodiarts was still standing from the attack. "Dang, this guys a tough one…" Zi-O noted as it created a pink smoke-like object around it's leg and created a smoke cloud.

_**SMO~KE ON!**_

This blinded the duo enough for the Another Rider to make its escape. "It got away…" Grant growled after he canceled his transformation.

"Well, at least we got the watch back…" Sora noted as he checked the Fourze Ridewatch for any damage before the soldier gave the young king the Build Ridewatch back. "Don't lose it next time…" he warned him as he left the area.

This confused Rex as he rushed to try and catch up, running past Sora who was trying to give him back the Fourze Ridewatch. As he tried to go after the two Riders, he noticed a strange item that the Another Rider left behind.

It was a pair of simple metal objects. The first looked like a pair of small cartoon wings, while the other one was a metallic version of the Amanogawa High School emblem.

'Huh, why would that Another Rider have these with him?' he thought as he quickly put them in his pocket and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A young man was wandering around the area, looking for something before coming across Fourze landing while the Scorpio Horoscope approached him. It soon removed its cloak before causing the blue and red jewels on it's body to glow.

"Well this is interesting!" the space Rider noted as he 'scratched' his nose while Weiss arrived. "You alright?" she asked as she aimed her blaster at the kaijin.

"What's going on?" he asked before witnessing the two heroes fight the monster. "Stop moving around!" Fourze growled as he tried to land an attack before Weiss noted as she dodged a flying kick attack meant for her.

"That's a mean kick!" she grumbled to herself. She soon began firing several shots at the Scorpio Zodiarts. "Just what is this?" Soon the creature was about to create its tail as time stopped.

"What? What's going on?" Weiss said as she saw that she could move this time.

She soon turned around as she and the young boy saw a man with purple garb arrive to the two. "Who are you?" the young man asked as the resistance fighter felt a presence from him. 'This guy…he feels like one of the Horsemen…' she noted.

"I'm the Time Jacker called Schwartz…" "Time Jacker?" Weiss asked, catching the attention of both the boy and Schwartz.

"That's odd..." Schwartz noted, "I've never seen someone like you before…" He soon took out the book that Ora had given him after she returned from Ex-Aid's era. As he read it, he soon remembered about the other timeline as he turned to the girl, "You must be Weiss Tsukuyomi…one of the retched heroes from _that_ timeline…" he noted as the news shocked the girl. 'Wait, another timeline?' she thought…

Suddenly, from behind him, a series of 'ticks' were heard as Zero stepped out of a portal made up of gears. "Ah, and now my own counterpart..." Schwartz noted as he returned the book to him, "I've heard a lot from Ora about your kind...and judging from this book, it seems that it was only a matter of time for our paths to cross..."

Zero frowned, "Maybe... but I'm hoping that the timelines don't. For, you see... we merely try our best to incorporate the Another Riders into history. You, however, use them to steal time periods wholesale, memories included." He soon turned towards Weiss with a smile, "Did you hear all that?"

"That's bullcrap and you know it…" she said, "All your doing is sending people to kill the Heisei Riders!" "Kill?" Schwartz questioned as something inside of the boy began to re-ignite. "Huh? What's happening to me?" he asked as a purple light appeared and created a brand new Another Ridewatch.

"It seems that I've gotten what I've come for…" he noted as he began to walk away, "Also, Schwartz was it? Don't bother summoning Fourze's Another Rider, he's already been called upon by my people…"

"Who did you choose this time you scum?" the resistance fighter demanded, to which the herald answered…

"One of the members of that so-called Kamen Rider Club…"

This confused the two as Zero tossed Schwartz a incomplete version of the Another Fourze Ridewatch and just stood there. "It seems that I must re-ignite something inside of you…" he noted, "Although I do not need your consent…"

"Stop!" Weiss shouted as the Time Jacker effortlessly placed a time stop on the girl and kept her in place.

"I can't afford to refuse!" the man cried out, "I still need power!" "I see…" Schwartz said, "Then, let's begin the experiment…"

With those words, he grabbed the boy and shoved the watch into him, transforming him into a copy of the Fourze Zodiarts but with red lines underneath the suit.

_**FOURZE…**_

As Schwartz looked over to Fourze however... he saw that history wasn't changed, in fact, all he did was unfreeze the rocketeer's mind as he tried his best to move. "Eh?! What?!" he said as he struggled, "I can't move!"

"What?" the elder Time Jacker gasped in confusion, "Why is Fourze still here?" Zero soon smiled as he casually explained to him, "I told you... we make Another Riders part of history itself."

"How?" he asked, "The Ridewatches are supposed to erase history. How can Fourze still be here?" Zero merely grinned, "The Rider Links."

"What?" both Schwartz and Weiss gasped as the rocket Rider continued to struggle. "Hey Tsukuyomi-san, what's going on?" he gasped. "What do you mean by Rider Links?" Schwartz inquired.

Zero soon began to explain, "Rider Links, you could call them the 'checkpoints' of history. These little objects represents the memories each Rider has engraved in the hearts of the people they have come in contact with. They even have the power to prevent history from being stolen or overwritten because, as long as there's at least one or two people who remember how it truly happened, then history will continue to march forward."

In order to demonstrate his point further, the herald showed an image of the Build Fullbottle, the Drive Shift Car, and the Ex-Aid Gashat. "They are normally focused into objects such as these that allow the Riders of that era to utilize their predecessor's power, much like the Ridewatches themselves, or in objects that have become an important keystone in their victory over the darkness"

After dispelling the image, Gentaro blinked, "Eh?" Zero sighed, "Fourze...to get a better picture of thing, did you ever... eh... get a gap in your zipper?" Gentaro agreed, "First Grade... devastating."

"And you know when you pull the zip down past the gap, just to zip it back up again?" the herald asked once more, receiving a confused "Yeah?" from the rocket Rider. "It's pretty much that. These Rider Links are the 'zips' that keep the 'Zipper' of each timeline properly together" the herald finalized.

"That is both interesting, and painful at the same time..." Fourze noted before wincing at the last time he got his zipper stuck.

'So then, this is what Huere and Ora were talking about before I entered this era...' the man in purple thought as he flashed back to their last meeting

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Heure, a young boy in blue and silver, frowned with disssapointmeny, "Why is Build still around?!"_

_"Build?" Schwartz asked in confusion, "I thought that you had created his replacement?"_

_Heure nodded frantically, "I did, yet he's still around! Also... who's Kamen Rider-" The name was drowned out by a passing car, but Schwartz heard Heure loud and clear._

_"Apparently they're both Riders who were born in Build's era...even if they were not a part of the original timeline"_

_Heure demands, "What's going on, Schwartz?"_

_As Schwartz began to think about this, Hora had arrived from her trip into Ex-Aid's era_

_Hora quickly spoke, "Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is still around, and Brave's girlfriend is now his alive wife!"_

_Hora spoke, worried, "There's another timeline with their own Zi-O and Another Riders... and I think I've met the leader of our counterparts."_

_"Another timeline?" Huere asked, "I thought that Sougo was Zi-O?"_

_Hora held out a book, "He is... but this is different actors for the same play."_

_Schwartz soon opened the book, and his eyes widened as he read out who the second Zi-O was..._

* * *

Schwartz snapped, "I care not of your opinion!" Zero smoothly shot Schwartz down, "And I don't care about yours."

"Hey, what are you trying to do?" the rocketeer demanded as the herald quickly turned the yellow switch, and creating a large drill on Fourze's leg on top of summoning the Rocket Module.

_**RO~CKE~T ON~! D~RILL~ ON!**_

Afterwards, he aimed his victim at the Scorpio Horoscope before pulling the lever.

_**RO~CKE~T! D~RILL~!**_

_**LIMIT BREAK!**_

"Have fun…" he said as he left the group and returned time back to its natural state as the Scorpio Horoscope barely dodged the attack and went right towards Weiss.

* * *

Not too far from the duo, Donald and Goofy were walking around the school. "Dangit, we lost the Zodiarts…" the duck mage groaned in defeat. That was when they just arrived as they spotted the Scorpio Horoscope and Another Fourze recovering from the attack that Zero planned.

"Wait what?" Donald gasped as he leaped out of Sora's pocket, "I thought there was supposed to be only one Another Rider?"

As they did, they spotted Kengo watching. The "A Scorpio Zodiarts, and a Fourze Zodiarts?!" the young man gasped, "How is that even possible?" He soon turned around as he stared at the trio, "Who are you three supposed to be?" he asked.

"Donald Duck!" the duck mage greeted, "I'm Goofy!" the dog knight finished. "Kengo Utahoshi…" he hesitantly told them as returned their focus to the battle, "I've heard about you guys before…" This confused the duo as they were about to ask, only for their attention to be pulled right back to the battle.

"These guys are strong…" Fourze noted as Another Fourze turned towards the group and attacked them all. "Guys, don't use brute strength, use the Switches!" Kengo ordered.

"Oh! That's right!" Fourze realized as he grabbed a pink Triange switch with a spring-like button and the number 9 on the sticker. "Wait that's-" Kengo realized as the space Rider placed the switch into the device.

_**HOP~PIN~G ON!**_

Creating a large pogo-like module on his right leg, Fourze began to hop around randomly before leaping into the sky. This caused Kengo and the others to groan as the Scorpio Horoscope motioned the Another Rider to come with him and disappeared in a burst of darkness.

"You okay Gentaro?" Weiss asked as she checked on the space Rider as he removed the Hopping Switch from the Driver. "Don't worry about him; I'm more concerned about the Fourze Driver and that fake Fourze…" he told her.

"Hey! Damn, what a cold guy…" Fourze noted as Kengo grabbed the Hopping Switch. "Give Hopping back…" he stated as he got the pink switch back, "You see that it's useless now, right?"

"No!" Fourze shouted as he got the switch back, "This has its use."

"This is a waste of time…" the technician groaned as Sora retorted, "Well nothing in this world is a waste of time…" Soon as Fourze, Donald, and Goofy began to leave, Kengo tried to call for them and tell them something. However, when he reached out for the rocketeer, he felt something to pull his heart and cause him to stumble for a moment.

"You alright Kengo?" Weiss asked as she caught the boy. "I'm fine…" he told her as he left.

"I don't know what's going on!" Reiko said to the duo as the quartet spotted Sora, Rex and Grant arrived. "What happened to you two?" Weiss asked. "Another Rider…" the young king said, "Looks like the Horsemen are at it again…"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I am _not_ entering the fest!" she told the group as Miu jogged by.

"Ah, Miu-sempai! Good luck on the Queenfest!" Reiko encouraged, "I'm definitely voting for you, sempai!" She soon left as the school 'queen' scoffed. "So, you loons tried to set up someone against me?" she laughed, "What a waste of time…" This made the others groan as they planned their next move.

"So now what?" Rex asked Gentaro as he leaned on a nearby pillar, "We're left without a candidate against Miu, and now we have the Fourze Zodiarts running around the campus…" This made the young boy think for a moment. "I got an idea" he said, "Follow me!"

After some time, Gentaro had led the group towards a large starship museum with the words ALFLEX on it. "So why are we here?" Donald asked the rocketeer as they entered said building.

* * *

From within the building, Yuki was admiring a model of the AFLEX-1 space vehicle with Henrietta. "Man, ALFLEX really is awesome…" she said aloud, "This machine proved that space vehicles could automate their landing. I can't get enough of this curve!"

"It's a really impressive spacecraft…" she said as she stared at the object.

"Yeah, but to us…" a voice said as Gentaro and crew arrived, "You're both cuter…" Rex began to subconsciously tighten his fist while the girls were shocked. "Have you finally lost your mind?" Yuki asked, "Or is this a side effect from Fourze?" "No…" the delinquent said as he made a director's gesture to both girls, "You're both very cute."

As he said that, Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon began to notice a menacing aura start to form from the young king. However what Gentaro said next that shocked everyone…

"So enter the Queenfest."

As soon as they heard this Rex's anger began to flare up as Gentaro walked up to the girls. "It's decided" he told them before turning towards the others, "You two and Tristain-san are the only ones who can save us from this pinch…" However, as soon as those words left his mouth, he soon noticed the borderline death glare that the young king was giving him.

"Choose your next words _very_ carefully Kisaragi…" Rex growled as he continued to glare at Gentaro before he felt Sora's hand grab his shoulder. "Dude, come down" the kid told him as the young king began to calm himself down.

However as he said that he soon began to realize, 'Wait, why am I mad about Gentaro talking to Etta like that? Wait, why am I using Sawa's nickname for her?' This caused his face to grow a bit hot as the rocketeer shrugged it off.

"Well... they are the only girls that want to help us despite the risk" he explained to the group, "Plus... isn't Tristain-san your girlfriend? I mean, you wouldn't be pissed off about this plan if you didn't care about her safety."

"W-Wait what?!" both Rex and Henrietta gasped in shock as the latter began to blush while the former was left frozen in a mixture of shock an embarrassment.

"Hey, you guys alright there?" Sora asked as he waved his hand over their faces. The duo shook out of it, "E-Eitherway, It's up to them to decide!" Rex hastily said as his blush began to subside.

"Anyway, how did you guys know about this place?" Yuki asked as Kengo arrived alongside Isaiah. "I told them…" he said, "After school, you're usually at JAXA."

He soon took out a new Ride Gadget with a symbol of a strange droid on it. "Hey, what is that?" Rex asked. "I noticed that your friend had a special robot for reconnaissance and so…" Kengou explained as he activated it, causing it to transform into a two-wheeled robot with a large head and two arms, "I decided to lend a hand to our kohai…"

_**MICRO BURGERMEAL!**_

"In any case, as much as my prince would disagree, you two are the only chance we have…" the resistance leader stated, "Besides Reiko, there are two other Queenfest candidates who have both been absent for a week."

"As it turns out, both of them were attacked by the same invisible monster that you all fought" Kengo informed the group, "It's possible that the Chameleon Zodiarts are after these candidates."

"Wait, why isn't Tsukuyomi-san included in the other candidates?" Sora realized. "Well I have to keep watch in case either the Chameleon Zodiarts or Fourze Zodiarts shows up…" said girl answered.

He soon motioned for the Micro Burgermeal to showcase three holograms, "This leaves three left, the current queen Miu Kazashiro, and her sidekicks Tamane Sakuma and Jun Shigeno" "So they're her posse, right?" Sora guessed before the technician finished, "As well as second year student Yuki Jojima, and recent transfer, Henrietta Tristain."

"Wait, why us?!" Henrietta asked. "It's not like we don't have a choice…" Donald groaned as Rex reluctantly nodded.

"All we can do is stand watch due to the lack of a real lead…" Kengo noted, "Gentaro and I will watch from the outside, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will help cover the stage staff, Rex, Grant, and Weiss will stay in the crowd, and Yuki and Henrietta will watch the entrants from the inside…that should give us enough coverage to make sure that both Zodiarts won't hurt anyone else."

"Wait, what about that Another Fourze guy?" Gentaro asked, confusing the group. "Wait, don't you mean the Fourze Zodiarts?" Rex questioned as the rocket rider shook his head. "Well, when we tried to fight that new Zodiarts, we ran into some…problems…" Weiss said before explaining to the whole group what they had seen.

* * *

After a while…

"Well then, that changes everything…" Isaiah grimaced as he began to contemplate the information. "Do you know who that man is Commander?" Grant asked the main in question out of concern. Isaiah stayed silent as he allowed the new information to sink in.

"No, sadly I do not…" Isaiah noted, "As far as I know, there have never been any records of these so-called 'Time Jackers…' in either the Quartzer or the resistance database…"

"So we're dealing with an unknown variable…" Kengo said as he thought about what to do next, "This is quite troublesome..."

"Maybe we should stick to the plan and be prepared should this guy's Another Rider ever shows up…" Goofy suggested. "I guess that's for the best. For all we know, this 'Another Fourze' could be similar to the Fourze Zodiarts…" Rex noted before looking at the Fourze Ridewatch, "And if that happens, I could just use this and we'll be golden…"

"Even still, to think that the bonds that both Rex and Grant have been making with these Riders could have this much of an effect on the timeline…" Sora said as he thought about how they had obtained Ex-Aid and Drive's power, not to mention what he heard about Build's era.

"I guess we're doing more help than harm with this whole adventure" Rex noted with a smile as Grant sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

After some time, everyone was in their positions and ready for action. "There aren't many entrants in this year's Queenfest…" a female teacher by the name of Sarina Sonada noted to Chuta Ohsugi, a teacher with a balding head and suspenders, as well as Isaiah, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well, you can't exactly shake off Kazashiro from her spot as queen…" Ohsugi noted as he scratched his chin. "But even still, that doesn't mean that she won't lose…" the resistance leader stated, "After all, kids today are pretty fickle when it comes to who to root for…"

"Hey, why do I have to be the announcer for this?" Sora asked the teachers. "Hey, don't be like that, you look great!" Goofy reassured the boy. Sure enough, he was currently wearing a very sparkly yellow blazer and equally sparkly red bowtie.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that if Riku ever saw this, he'd never let me live it down…" the Keyblade wielder complained. "Sorry Irino-san, but our original announcer had to call in sick and you were the only one available at the time…" the female teacher apologized as Sora sighed in defeat. 'I am so gonna regret this…' he thought as he got up on stage.

From there, it was pretty much like your typical talent show as while Yuki put on a performance based on the Hayabusa satellite, Henrietta decided to sing for her performance. However while both girls produced either jeers or cheers, Miu was able to blow everyone away with a cheerleader performance with her sidekicks.

Everything seemed to go well, that is until Rex and Grant spotted one of the girls, Tamane, began to choke. "It's here?" Kengo said before he felt something tug at his heart. From there, Donald and Goofy rushed onto the stage to check on the girl.

"Are you okay?" the duck mage asked as she ran off. "Where'd it go?" Gentaro asked Miu as he, Rex, Grant, and Sora showed up.

From there, the boy used the Mach Ridewatch to create a Density Shift, something that he knew that the Zodiarts were not prepared for. This allowed Gentaro to grab a pair of erasers and use the chalk dust to reveal the struggling Zodiarts, shocking the crowd as it attacked the 'queen', Luckily, Sora was able to make the monster back away via a few strikes with his Keyblade.

The beast soon leaped off the stage and tried to run through the panicked crowd, it soon came face-to-face with the Fourze Zodiarts, who grabbed the monster by the tail and tossed it out of the window. This forced Sora, Rex, Grant, and Gentaro to give chase while the others stayed behind in order to calm down the masses. As they did so however, both the silver haired boy and the cloaked figure, who was watching this unfold from within the audience, decided to silently follow the two monsters and the heroes that were pursuing them.

* * *

Once they were outside, the group took note as the two monsters started to fight each other on a nearby bridge. "Well, at least one of the fake Fourzes are here…" Gentaro noted. The Fourze imposter threw both hands up as if celebrating a victory, before manifesting a projection of a cyan chain gun.

_**CHA~IN ARRAY~ ON!**_

The Another Rider soon opened fire on the Zodiarts as its shadow summoned forth several Heartless. On top of the usual Shadows and Neoshadows, several small ships appeared alongside it.

"What the?! Gummi Heartless?!" Sora gasped. "What Heartless?" the young king asked. "They're basically space Heartless we fight using the Gummi Ship" Jiminy explained as he got out of Isaiah's pocket. "Makes sense given where Fourze draws power from…"

Pretty soon the Gummi Heartless squadron, consisting of a few x-shaped ships and dragonfly-esque ships, flew straight for the heroes. As they did however, Rex, Grant, and Gentaro were already ready to fight.

_**3!/ZI-O!**_

_**2!/GEIZ! **_

_**1!**_

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

From there, the trio charged into battle as Sora, Zi-O, and Gentaro handled the Fourze Zodiarts while Isaiah and Geiz took on the mooks. Isaiah began to clash with the monster as he tapped a part of his spear and changed it into a scythe.

_**KAMASHI-SUGI!**_

Using this new configuration, he had Geiz to back him up as he spun his scythe, knocking down several Heartless long enough for Geiz to finish them off with his bow.

"This is taking too long…" the soldier grumbled as he looked at one of the first Ridewatches he received from Zi-O, the Cross-Z Ridewatch. "Alright, lend me your powers, Cross-Z!" he declared as he activated the Ridewatch.

_**CROSS-Z!**_

Once he slotted in the watch, he quickly spun it as the Cross-ZArmor arrived in a projection of the Dragon Fullbottle, before attaching itself onto the future Rider.

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! WAKE UP BURNING! CRO~SS-Z!**_

For one, the Armor resembled any of the Rider Armors used by himself, with two miniature Cross-Z Dragon as the shoulders. He also gained two large armblades on each arm, with compartments that opened up to reveal the usual Watch Holders. Finally, his helmet now resembled Cross-Z very own helmet with the Rider's name written in hiragana.

"Looks like we have access to another Rider Armor in our arsenal!" Isaiah noted as Geiz reached out and leaped into battle, slicing two Dragonflies with his armblades and allowing the resistance leader to to stab his spear into the incoming Hunter. He then switched modes back into his spear mode as he pressed the Kamen symbol on the pad before swiping his finger across the screen.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

With his target in sight, he tossed the spear forward as it delivered a blast that was able to either stun or destroy some of the Gummi Heartless.

_**BAKERETSU DELANCE!**_

* * *

Back with the latter three, Zero had arrived and began to watch the battle unfold. It started with the Fourze Zodiarts performing a Rocket Punch towards the clock Rider before directing it towards Fourze. Zi-O tried to shoot at the Another Rider, but the rocket projection was soon flung his way and was sent flying as a result. Seeing that his friend was in trouble, Sora decided to use one of the Keychains he had found and swapped the Kingdom Key chain out.

This resulted in a brand new Keyblade that had an translucent orange hilt along with what looked to be a drill as the blade and some form of a meteor as the teeth. One he pulled the lever on top however, the rocket split down the middle to form the familiar crossguard and reveal a blade in the shape of the Rocket Module along with the added boosters.

"Sweet! Now we can settle this once and for all!" Sora declared as he took his new Keyblade, the Interstellar Bonds, out for a spin. The Keyblade itself gave him much better control in the air as he performed Sonic Blade on the Another Rider, before ending the combo with an Ars Arcanum.

"Heh, that looks like fun! How about I have a go?" the rocket Rider then took out the Hopping Switch and activated it.

_**HOP~PIN~G ON!**_

With the Hopping Module installed onto his foot, Forze used the spring to repetitively attack the Another Rider with multiple pogo strikes, while Sora fired off and Aeroga spell to sweep it off it's feet and open him up for even more attacks.

'Heh, if Kengo could see me now…' he smirked in his head, 'I showed him that nothing's a waste of time in this world!' He soon took out an X switch with an 8 and a flip switch.

_**CHAIN~SAW~ ON!**_

Switching weapons, Fourze created a blue chainsaw on his leg that allowed him to kick away at the monster. 'Well then... If Sora and Gentaro already have some new toys, looks like I might as well power up too!' Zi-O thought to himself as he activated the Fourze Ridewatch.

_**FOURZE!**_

Once he slotted it in, the silver clock Rider quickly performed Gentaro's henshin pose and spun the driver.

"Yuugo Switch On!"

He soon lifted his arm into the sky as the FourzeArmor appeared out of a projection of the Rocket Astroswitch, performing Gentaro's signature pose before transforming into a rocket and flew around. The armor soon split apart and attached itself to the boy.

The Rider Armor itself was greatly different from his past Armors as it both looked and funcioned more like his MachArmor, with two large shoulder pads that could close up, a jetpack on his back, rockets on his shins, and two large rockets for his arms called the Booster Modules.

_**ARMOR TIME! 3, 2, 1! FOUR~ZE!**_

Zero shouted, coming out from behind everyone and causing them to scream due to being caught off guard, "Rejoice! He is the Rider that goes from past to future, the future king that twists reality to his whims and desires! This is Kamen Rider Zi-O: FourzeArmor! Truly, he is closer to his place in history!"

"Alright…" Zi-O said as he recovered his courage before crouching for a moment and stretching up, much like Gentaro, and shouted…

"Uchuuu kitaaaaaa!"

He soon powered up his Booster Modules and readied himself for battle as he took his own stance.

"Kamen Rider Zi-O: FourzeArmor, now…let's settle this man-to-man!"

From there, the Fourze Zodiarts kicked away the real Fourze and tried his best to fire several missiles at the boy, but he was able to leap forward and ram into the monster in his rocket mode. While the monster was distracted, both Sora and Fourze performed a combination attack, with the Keyblade wielder unleashing a Quick Blitz while the rocket Rider performed a roundhouse kick that sent the monster into the nearby trench.

"Alright! Limit Break time!" Fourze cheered as he placed the Drill Switch back onto his Driver.

_**RO~CKE~T ON~! D~RILL~ ON!**_

"Alright, time to wrap things up!" Zi-O declared as he pressed the buttons on the Ridewatches.

_**FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**_

"Don't forget about me!" Sora shouted as he powered up his Keyblade.

Once their finishers activated, the rocket Rider leaped into the air with his rocket arm and proceeded to perform his Rider Kick, this time without the herald manipulating his actions. Meanwhile Sora then spun his Keyblade around before pointing it at the Another Rider and firing a powerful Firaza attack at it. Finally, Zi-O transformed back into his rocket mode and created pink energy around the soles of his feet. The two Riders soon hit the Another Rider one by one before the Firaza spell finished it off.

_**RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**_

_**FOURZE EXHAUST TWISTER!**_

As the two landed, the Fourze Zodiarts exploded from behind him as they heard the watch break. The two shared a high five as turned back to normal. However, when they heard the former Another Rider groan, this confused the rocket Rider and caused them to turn around.

"K-K-Kengo?!"

Indeed it was Gentaro's friend and ally that was standing in a broken heap before them. The trio soon rushed towards as the Keyblade wielder gave him a Potion to drink and heal his wonds.

"Heh, how does it feel that you unwittingly fought your own friends Fourze?" Zero taunted as he came close to the four. "You…what did you do to my friend?!" the delinquent growled in anger. "Why? I didn't do a thing…" the herald explained, "My friend just gave him an out for him to accomplish his dream…"

* * *

_EARLIER…_

_"This is unbelievable...other worlds? Time travel?" Kengo muttered to himself while leaving the house that housed the portal to Rabbit Hutch. He had just sent out Burgermeal to examine a mysterious craft that landed not too far from Amanogawa when he picked up the conversation._

_However, as he left the building, time froze all around him. "What in the world?" the technitian pondered before feeling something shoved into his heart. _

_It was a boy about Rex and Grant's ages with black hair that had white streaks inserting an Another Ridewatch into his heart. He wore a large open black coat with magenta flame designs on its sleeves and coattails over a dark grey sleeveless vest and white shirt combo, brown biker gloves, navy blue combat pants, and silver tipped boots._

"_Who are you?" he asked while in pain. The boy however didn't answer but merely grinned, "With space in your hands, Kengo Utahoshi, your mission is to eliminate the friendly rocketeer Gentaro Kisaragi, aka Kamen Rider Fourze!"_

_"Grah! Stop!" Kengo pleaded as the pain continued. "I advise that you don't struggle..." the boy berated, "It'll make this easier..."_

_Zero, appearing around the corner, then added to the conversation, "Besides... This is what you wanted, right? Becoming Fourze? Using the system that your father created? ... Making sure Kisaragi doesn't do anything stupid?" _

_Kengo couldn't say anything before the transformation was complete._

_**FOURZE...**_

_Now that the technician was an Another Rider, the boy ordered, "Now... rampage with the power of space!"_

* * *

"I'm hazarding to guess that's the last of the Horsemen…am I right?" Rex guessed. "Indeed your right!" Zero said, "The person who did this to your friend was none other than Conquete, the Horseman of Conquest! He's the most ruthless out of the four of us, and a Quartzer much like your turncoat of a leader…although, I do remember him making two Another Riders…"

"Wait, two?!" the trio gasped in horror at what the herald had just told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, after defeating the last of the Gummi Heartless, Isaiah and Geiz stood against the Chameleon Zodiarts. "We got you now!" the soldier said before hearing a voice.

"Look out!"

From out of nowhere, the silver haired boy from before appeared and blocked an oncoming red cone with his Keyblade.

This one was much darker than Sora's Keyblades, as the blade resembled a straight black wing with red membrane, an angel wing where the teeth should be, and the guard held one angelic wing and one demonic wing. Finally at the end of it's chain was the symbol of the Heartless.

Once the boy pushed the cone away, he then turned towards the duo. "You guys need any help?" he said as the Keyblade wielder smiled.

"We're fine" Geiz said, "Question is though, who are you?" "Name's Riku, I'm a friend of Sora's" the silver haired boy answered as the trio heard a growl from across the battlefield.

"So, these are the Another Riders I've heard so much about?" Riku guessed as they took a look at the new Another Rider. This one had red veins all around the body, with an exposed ribcage and a yellow membrane underneath a set of wolf-like teeth that covered two beady eyes. Finally on the two shoulders were the name FAIZ and the year 2003.

"A bunch of kids that don't know what power they possess..." the Faiz Orphenoch grumbled, "How pathetic…"

"What did you say?!" Geiz growled in anger as Isaiah held him back. "

Although, if I kill you now, then I won't be able to bring out my target…" he laughed, "But then again, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun…" Without warning, the Faiz Orphenoch charged at the trio while close by, Gentaro, Sora, and Rex were trying their best to get Kengo back onto his feet as the healing properties of the Potion began to take effect.

"You really thought this would be easy my Overlord?" Zero chuckled, "Well let me give you a bit of advice…"

"Every action…has an equal and opposite reaction…"

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: FOURZE 2011**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

_**"Isaiah, know who that red-lined monster was?"**_

"_**So one of those monsters is someone with a grudge against Kazashiro-sempai"**_

"_**Miu is finished…"**_

"_**Who…who are you?"**_

"_**Takumi…Takumi Inui…"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME! JUSTIFAIZ 2003**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**ONE'S A TEAM OF MAGES AND PRINCESSES…**_

_**Haruka: "The greatest in singing and dancing~!" **_

_**Nathan: "**__**I'm here to put on a show you'll never forget!"**_

_**THE OTHER'S A GROUP OF HEROES AND RIDERS…**_

_**Sora: "My friends are my power!"**_

_**Rex: "Something tells me, we can do this…"**_

_**BUT WHEN DARKNESS RISES…**_

_**?: "Now you'll never become heroes again!"**_

…_**THEY MUST WORK TOGETHER TO SAVE HARMONIA!**_

_**Nathan: "Ready?"**_

_**Everyone: "Ready!" **_

_**(P.A.R.T.Y ~Universe Festival~ - DA PUMP) **_

_**CURES, RANGER, RIDERS, AND HEROES UNITE!**_

_**Megumi: "Come on everyone, time to take these thieves down!" **_

_**Mickey: "Don't mind if we join the party?"**_

_**Nathan/Haruka/Rex/Sora: "Time to show you what being a hero is all about!"**_

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE MYSTIC LEGENDS X EDGE OF TIME ROAD TO THE KING: MOVIE WAR CARNIVAL!**_

_**?: "Take this, I think you'll need this more than I do…"**_

_**Zero: "…Truly, this is where the king inherits the power of the originator!" **_

_**COMING SOON…**_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, ghost83 here. Right now, Hacker is focusing on the next few chapters and is really busy. We're only human, after all. By the way... we did this prompt where we focused on the 'butterfly effect' of EoT, called 'Changes of Time'. It focuses on what the crew's interference with the timeline does with history. If you're all interested, let us know. Leave feedback or reviews, all that jazz, and enjoy your lives.


	9. Chapter 9: Justifaiz 2003

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**This chapter has been revised as of: 9/7/2020**_

* * *

"So, these are the Another Riders I've heard so much about?" Riku guessed as the group readied themselves for battle. "A bunch of kids that don't know what power they possess..." the Faiz Orphenoch grumbled, "How pathetic…"

"What did you say?!" Geiz growled.

"Although, if I kill you now, then I won't be able to bring out my target…" he laughed, "But then again, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun…"

Without warning, the Faiz Orphenoch charged at the trio, landing several punches on the Keyblade wielder that stopped him. The battle soon began as Riku and the Faiz Oprhenoch traded blows against one another, as the latter began with a running punch to the boy's gut. When the Keyblade wielder tried to land a leaping punch, the latter merely caught it and flipped him around. However as Riku wielded his Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn, with only one hand rather than using both like Sora, he performed an upwards slash that gave him enough time to recover.

"Try to keep up!" Riku shouted as he then rushed the Faiz Oprhenoch from all directions with multiple sword slashes right before he plunged his weapon into the ground, creating columns of energy to form from the ground and send the monster into a nearby dumpster, creating a sizable dent on the object.

_**DARK AURA!**_

"Heh, now this is more like it…" the Another Rider scoffed as he got up from the attack. However as the duo had a stand-off, Rex, Sora, and Gentaro arrived after they fought the Fourze Zodiarts, aka Gentaro's close friend Kengo Utahoshi.

"Oh come on!" the young king groaned, "I thought it was bad enough when it was just Fourze!" Seeing that there were more of these heroes than he thought, the Another Rider lowered his guard.

"Alright, I've had my fun…" he said, confusing the group. "I only came out because I thought that _he_ would be here…but seeing that he's not here..."

"Who?" the other Keyblade wielder asked before the Another Rider tapped his wrist and ran away.

"Get back here!" Riku demanded as he ran after him. However, a light projectile shot through him instantly.

"Riku!" Sora cried out as the world seemed to stop. The camera traveled to the origin of the shot, revealing Zero, using his newly obtained Buggle Driver II to fire at Riku when they weren't looking. The world went dark, as he lowered his weapon and took out his book.

* * *

_**According to this book, normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become the dark overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. He and his allies visit the era of Fourze and surprisingly obtain his power after their first encounter. However, while helping out Fourze with a bet against the 'queen' of Amanogawa High, they are attacked by the shadow of another Kamen Rider…**_

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to a scene from Movie War Carnival where the two Time Mazines are flying alongside the Gummi Ship as Rex pumped the controls

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

It soon jumps to where the main villain is threatening the king and queen of Harmonia

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

From there it showcases all of the Cures and Rangers arriving to the kingdom on their own respective mode of transportation

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

It soon transitions into a scene where Odoren and Utaen are scheming while the Fang Raptor and Micro Burgermeal are spying on them

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

It soon jumps to the Mystic Rangers preparing to morph alongside the Overdrive Rangers

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next comes a shot from the Cure's combined transformation

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally it ends with Rex and Grant activating their Ridewatches before their transformation activated.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

As an unknown battle intensifies, Sora begins to draw power for a Drive Form before something begins to change in him. This causes a bright light before showcasing him in a wizard's cloak

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9: JUSTI**__**Φ'**__**S 2003**_

* * *

After the group had come back, everyone saw the crowd pissed at Miu. 'What happened here?' the newest member of the group thought as Donald and Goofy rushed to their aid.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sora asked the dog and duck.

"I'm not sure, but somehow there was some kind of video that showed off Miu in a bad light" the duck explained, "It showed her ripping up some gifts that people gave her…"

From there, Gentaro rushed to the girl's aid alongside Sora. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Don't look at me like that!" she shouted before storming off, leaving the group confounded on what to do. After the event, the group decided to regroup at one of the empty classrooms.

"Grah! Why am I son antsy about this?!" Gentaro whined as the group looked at the results of the Queenfest and sure enough, that little video ended up causing Miu's popularity to plummet to zero, with Yuki in third with four points and Henrietta being tied with the second place winner.

"Hey, you girls did a good job" Kengo noted as he looked at the standings of the two.

"But wait, who gave me the fourth point?" the girl pondered, "It couldn't be Wells-san or Myson-san because they'd be backing up Tristain-san, and obviously there's you, me, and Gen-chan…"

"Now that you mention it, that _is_ kind of strange…" Kengo agreed before Yuki started to feel a chill. When she looked out the window, she found a goth student staring at her from a distance. "Was it her?" the former Another Rider asked as the delinquent finally had enough as he ran out of the building.

"Either way, we know that this Miu girl is the target of this Another Rider attack…" Riku noted as the two turned to the boy. "Oh, sorry…guess I forgot to introduce myself" the silver haired boy realized before he chuckled for a moment, "Name's Riku Miyano. I'm one of Sora's buddies…"

"Nice to meet you, Miyano-san" Kengo greeted as the two shook hands.

"Anyway, do you guys mind filling me in on the situation?" Riku asked the group.

"Yeah, we forgot to answer that…" the brunette Keyblade wielder sighed as he turned to his friend, "This is gonna take a while…" He them explained what happened from the point that he, Donald, and Goofy had entered this world up until Sora's bet with the former 'queen' of Amanogawa.

"Wow, I knew you were in deep…but I didn't think it would be _this_ deep…" Riku commented before letting the information settle in his mind. He was used to his friend getting involved in the affairs of other worlds; it wouldn't be him if it wasn't. However he did not expect Sora of all people, to be the key factor in an event that could determine the fate of time and space itself…

* * *

"At any rate, we know the Zodiarts has to be someone with a grudge against Kazashiro-sempai" Grant noted after mulling over the evidence in his head, "That means her two sidekicks are suspicious…"

"Huh? But both of them were attacked by the Zodiarts" Yuki noted, "Plus we still have that Another Fourze guy running around the school."

"I know that, but there's something particularly off about that…" Kengo noted before grunting in pain.

"Are you okay, Kengo?" the girl asked, she was worried after Gentaro and Rex told her about him becoming the Fourze Zodiarts.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" the young king apologized; he was the guiltiest since he was the one that landed the final attack on him.

"It's fine. I'll live…" he reassured two, "I just didn't expect you or Fourze to be that strong…" He tried to get up, but stumbled a bit in the process into Grant, who had just entered the room before seeing the technician about to fall.

"Hey now, don't push yourself too hard" Grant told the technician as he caught him.

"We're gonna need you at full strength…" Kengo soon agreed as he motioned the group to follow him, "Come on, we're almost there..." However as they began to walk towards an abandoned building, they were attacked by a veteran Kamen Rider.

This one had a black bodysuit with red lines running along the limbs, silver torso armor with more red lines that connected to a belt that held a closed flip phone. His gloves had metal fingertips along with bands around the wrists and elbows along with a metallic brace attached to his left leg from the knee down. Finally his helmet was black with large yellow eyes split apart by a pair of antennae as to make it resemble the phi symbol, and a small silver mouthpiece which resembled sharp teeth.

"The heck?!" Rex said as the mobile Rider stared at the young king. Suddenly, Faiz was joined by two other Riders of similar design, the first being a black and orange Rider themed after the chi symbol called Kamen Rider Kaixa, while the other was a black and white named Kamen Rider Delta that had the delta symbol as part of his motif.

As the three stood side by side, the trio then charged right at Rex and Kengo.

"Get back!" Grant shouted as his axe clashed with Kaixa's own weapon, an X-shaped sword-gun hybrid, while Gentaro was forced to battle against Delta in a proper fist fight.

Riku soon charged forth, facing off against Faiz as the three Riders battled against the trio. It started with Faiz taking out a lightsaber-like sword and pointing it at the silver haired Keyblade wielder. He soon summoned forth his Keyblade and met the challenge, before entering a fierce blade lock. The two soon began to hit sword attack after sword attack, neither one letting up with their offense.

Meanwhile, Grant and Kaixa's battle saw the soldier land several axe strikes before punting his opponent away from him. Once he switched his weapon into its bow mode, he pressed a button and readied himself.

_**TIME CHARGE!**_

As Grant readied his weapon, Kaixa did the same as he switched modes on his weapon and began charging up his own finisher.

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

Once both were ready for the finishing blow, the fight became something akin to an old Western shootout. Both combatants aimed their weapons directly at one another as the countdown began.

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**_

_**ZERO TIME!**_

That was the signal for both men to fire their attacks, the finishers creating a major explosion in between them as they collided.

_**GIWA GIWA UCHI!**_

Finally, while Gentaro and Delta were slugging it out one-on-one, it was clear that Delta held the advantage when it came to experience as the delinquent ended up eating several attacks to the side and the gut. However as Gentaro was knocked down... three beeps were heard.

_**STANDING BY…**_

"Henshin!"

_**COMPLETE.**_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a second Kamen Rider Faiz appeared and knocked Delta back. As he did, he soon looked at the confused delinquent before... offering a hand.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

Gentaro blinked for a moment before slowly grabbing it, "Y-yeah..." He was soon helped back onto his feet as the veteran prepared himself for battle.

As the rocketeer re-oriented himself, the group saw a small green bar hovering over the trio of Riders' heads, with a small 'HP' next to them.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Rex grumbled to himself as he looked at the health bars.

Grant frowned, "Well Zero _did_ steal the Ganbarizing Gashat, makes sense that he'd use it to make his own personal army..."

Soon Faiz, the real Kamen Rider Faiz, stepped forward to fight the digital copies of himself and his fellow Riders. That was when the Riders all condensed to form small balls of light... before shining brightly and becoming different Riders. The results were Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Kamen Rider Kiva: Bassha Form, and Kamen Rider Mach, all Riders that mainly used guns.

Once they were summoned onto the battle field, the three Riders took out their respective fire arms and opened fire.

"Everyone get to cover!" Faiz shouted, causing the heroes to quickly find a place to hide while the heroes all brought out their firearms and returned fire.

Snipe wordlessly held up three fingers before going to level 3.

_**JET JET~! JET COM~BA~T!**_

"Guess we have to transform…" the boy noted as he and Grant activated their Ridewatches.

_**ZI-O!/FOURZE!**_

_**GEIZ!/DRIVE!**_

"Henshin!"

As the duo transformed, they joined Faiz as Zi-O chose to perform his normal battle cry, "Alright! Uchuuuu kita-" All of a sudden the entire area shook as a voice proclaimed…

"IWAE!"

"Yike!" the young king gasped as everyone was confused by what happened.

They soon heard a mysterious voice drone on, "The one to inherit all Rider powers…the king of time who will rule over the past and future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: FourzeArmor."

…

"Okay, what the heck was that?!" Kengo asked in confusion.

Zi-O grimaced, "That's... what Zero would usually say, I think..." he then thought about that for a moment before commenting, "Either way, it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I liked what that Zero guy did it..." Sora noted before he ran towards the group.

The battle quickly resumed as the trio went back into the fray. As Faiz and Fourze battled against Kiva, Zi-O, Sora and the digital Snipe took to the sky before the latter fired several missile clusters at the silver clock Rider. The silver clock Rider however saw it coming and dodged the oncoming fire, even throwing one his Booster Modules into the sniper Rider. Sora meanwhile leaped forward and unleashed a powerful multi-hit combo, leaving several sparks of light to appear.

"Heh, come on man! The real Snipe can aim better than you!" the clock Rider laughed as he spun the Driver for his finisher. Sora knew what this mean and hooked the digital Snipe with his Keyblade and flung him into the young king's direction.

_**LIMIT TIME BREAK!**_

As his other Booster Module came towards him, Zi-O decided to try something new and temporarily dismissing the booster on his leg, catching the rocket before barreling towards the digital Snipe in a similar pose to Fourze's original Rider Kick.

_**FOURZE ROCKET BOOSTER KICK!**_

Once he hit the attack, he reconfigured his armor back to it's original form before the two watched the speed battle between Geiz DriveArmor and the digital Mach. Using their immense speed, the duo zipped from place to place, trading blows much like a pair of Saiyan fighters.

"You're fast…" Geiz chuckled before firing out his constructs to serve as a distraction. The digital Mach took the bait as the constructs drove around him in a circle, allowing the red clock Rider to fully mimic Drive's finishing attack.

_**HISSATSU TIME BURST!**_

"…but I'm faster…" he quipped after he had skid a good distance away from the now exploding digital Rider.

Finally, the trio of Faiz, Fourze and Riku were doing well against the digital Kiva. The digital bat Rider began firing several bullets that went straight through the red cellular Rider's cover. "Heh, not bad…" he noted after firing several shots of his own. He soon punched in three more numbers on his FaizPhone.

_**106**_

_**BURST MODE**_

Faiz then fired a powerful shot of his own, damaging the digital Kiva greatly. He soon gave Fourze the nod as the latter activated a large missile dock and radar combo on his left leg and right arm.

_**LAU~NCHE~R~ ON! RA~DAR~ ON!**_

"Alright, time to blow you away!" the rocket Rider declared before firing a barrage of missiles that distracted the digital copy, opening him up for Riku's Zantetsuken maneuver to defeat the cybernetic Rider.

"Alright, well that's them taken care of…" Faiz noted as Zi-O and Geiz returned to their location. The trio soon changed back to normal, with Faiz being revealed to be a man with long hair, an olive green shirt, and a black jacket.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the man asked the group, "Weren't you going to somewhere?" He soon walked into the building like nothing had happened

* * *

After walking through the empty halls for a few minutes, they soon entered in a small room where Kengo walked towards a nearby locker. He then opened it, revealing a bright light that blinded those that weren't used to this. As the group walked through the ray of light, they soon arrived at a large lunar base with different types of lab equipment, an on-board computer, and a large testing chamber.

"Well, here we are…" the technician noted, "Welcome to the Rabbit Hutch. It's our base of operations in this era." As the group looked around, Rex spotted Fourze performing circles… on the moon…

"Wait, is that the moon?" Rex asked in shock before looking out the window. Sure enough, they were millions of miles away from Kamen Rider no Sekai and on the very moon itself.

"Woah! This is cool!" Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy looked on with as much awe as the young king. However Kengo was not amused by this as he went to the medical bay and prepare for his next move.

_**HOP~PIN~G ON!**_

Back with Fourze, he was practicing how to use the Hopping Module via a target he drew in the moon's surface. After a pair of jumps, he soon leaped into the air and stuck the pogo into the center of the circle.

"Alright!" Fourze cheered as he then switched Modules from the Hopping to the Radar, where he saw Kengo on screen with a few bandages on him.

"So, you've been practicing alone huh?" the technician guessed.

"I swore to help you" Fourze told him, "Especially since I wasn't able to stop those Horsemen from making you a monster!"

"I'm guessing that's why you're trying to master the Hopping Switch…" Rex noted, "You wanted to do everything you can to protect your friends, no matter the cost. Guess that's why you have the most determination out of the Heisei Riders"

"You know it, Rex-kohai" Fourze said, "Despite my appearance, I pull through when it counts!" This made him pause for a moment as he looked back at the earth. 'A hard worker huh?' he thought to himself, 'Guess we're one in the same…'

Back in the Rabbit Hutch itself, the group decided to interrogate the man who could transform into Faiz.

"Alright, who are you?" Grant asked as they were shown the FaizPhone.

"My name is Takumi Inui, I work as a hand-wash cleaner" he explained to the group, "And as you saw, I am also Kamen Rider Faiz. Guess you could say I am the predecessor of both Fourze and Zi-O…"

"So then Takumi-san, why are you here?" Henrietta asked the man.

"I was searching for this man…" Takumi answered as they showed the group a picture of a man with short brown hair and a short trenchcoat.

"Masato Kusaka?" Grant noted, recognizing the Rider.

"What about him?" Riku asked in confusion, "Is he one of the guys you're fighting in this world?" From what he understood, outside of the copies he's fought, the Kamen Riders are all heroes.

"Not exactly…" Isaiah noted as he opened the Rider Legacy book, "According to this book, Masato Kusaka used to be a student at Ryusei School, but soon went under the name Kamen Rider Kaixa. He has also become Faiz and Delta at one point of his life before he was killed by Yuji Kiba, who was wearing the Kaixa Gear at the time…"

"If that's the case, then why are you hunting him down?" Yuki asked, taking a peek at the book before saying "If he's dead, then he shouldn't be a problem…"

"Well it has to do with that phenomenon several months a week or so after I became Faiz." Takumi recounted, "I believe he was transformed into what you kids call an Another Rider."

That sent waves of shock and confusion at the statement. "Guess that explains the rest of the prophecy that Isaiah gave…" Donald noted while Riku blinked.

"Wait... I'm confused. What does the number 555 and 913 have to do with them?" Riku asked as he spoke the numbers in English.

"It's our transformation codes..." Takumi explained as he took out the Faiz Driver and flipped open the phone. "Allow me to demonstrate..." the man said as he soon punched up his transformation code…

_**555**_

After pressing ENTER, he flicked his wrist to close the phone.

_**STANDING BY…**_

With the standby noise sounding out, Takumi raised his phone into the air before inserting it into the driver, pushing it down until the phone sat sideways.

"Henshin!"

_**COMPLETE.**_

This caused red lights to shine around and transform into Faiz, allowing the Keyblade wielder to see his point, "Oh... okay then" he said as Yuki was ecstatic about seeing the veteran transform. Seeing that Riku was satisfied with his answer, Takumi cancelled his transformation before taking a seat.

"Gawrsh, and you're saying that this man is now an Another Rider?" Goofy asked Takumi, who nodded his head in agreement. "The weird thing is, when I was about to defeat the coated man all those years ago… I felt something strange, as if my memories were erased for a moment before the attack…" the man recounted, believing that it could be relative information to the group.

"You think it could be the Time Jackers?" Rex guessed as he joined the conversation.

"Could be, given what we little we know about them" Weiss theorized, "It's possible that in 2003, they had created an Another Faiz in order to replace Takumi. So when Kusaka was made into the Faiz Orphenoch around the same time, the energy from both Ridewatches must have canceled each other out and caused this mini-paradox to occur."

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked before noticing something…odd… "Hey, where's Sora?" he asked. When the group looked around, they could not find the brunette Keyblade wielder nor Gentaro or Rex anywhere in the building.

"I'll go look for them" the veteran offered as he ran out the building with Grant, Takumi, Weiss, Riku in tow.

'Dangit Sora. Why did you run off at a time like this?' the silver haired Keyblade wielder thought.

* * *

As they tried to find the trio, they soon ran into Ohsugu, who was jogging around campus in some kind of pale blue tracksuit. Upon spotting the quartet, he quickly began running in place as he turned towards the group.

"Huh? You're…" the teacher noted before he remembered, "Oh right! You three some of the new transfer students!"

However when he looked towards Takumi, he stopped running in place as he stared at the man. "And you are?" he asked with his usual tone.

"I'm their guardian, Takumi Inui…" the veteran Rider answered.

"I'm sorry, but we're need to find someone…" the soldier said as he walked past the teacher only to be stopped by the man. "Umm if that's important, but maybe I can help" the teacher offered, giving the boy something to think about.

"Where exactly does Miu-senpai go after school?" Grant asked him as Ohsugu began to recall something from memory.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, wait!" Gentaro shouted as he and Sora ran after a fearful JK.

"I don't want anything to do with you guys!" the informant told them bluntly before trying to escape, "Bye!"

"Wait! We're not here to hurt you!" Sora reassured him, "We just want to know where Miu is…"

"She normally hangs out at the nearby bowling alley" JK told the two, "It's right over there…" The trio soon ran towards the direction where the informant was directing them towards a nearby bowling alley. As they neared the location, the group overheard two students talking to each other.

"What'll I do if I fail the next test?" one of the students asked the other, "I mean, I know that I've been slacking off recently, but I've been getting solid grades on that subject for several months straight!"

"Let me tutor you, buddy." the other student offered, "There's no way I'm letting you repeat this grade. Not when we're this early in the school year!" This brought joy to the first student's eyes.

"Really?! Man, you're a lifesaver!" he shouted, "Truly, a friend is a good thing to have!"

This made Rex stop as he mulled over the words he had just heard, 'Friends…' He soon thought back to what Grant had told him.

_"Listen, I won't forgive what Oma Zi-O did in my timeline…but it's clear to me that you aren't him…not yet at least…"_

'I wonder, what exactly is my relation to everyone?' he thought, 'Am I really their friend? Or am I just a means to an end? I mean, I've known Henrietta for like most of my life, and I just met everyone else a few days ago but… Are they with me because they want to be, or is it just the result of my eventual future?'

"Rex-san! Come on!" he heard Gentaro call out to him, snapping the young king out of his thoughts.

"Oh, coming!" he respond as he quickly caught upto the group. 'Maybe I'll think about this some other time…'

* * *

Sure enough, as Sora's group reached the bowling alley, they spotted Grant's group who was heading towards the same location. "There you are!" Grant shouted as they two groups converged, "Where the hell were you guys?"

"We were looking for Miu…" Rex explained to the trio, "I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this…"

Grant scoffed, "Well that's new… You always seem to have a good feeling about a lot of things, so why is this any different?" This left the young king silent for a moment before they all entered the rink, where they saw Miu in her sports gear bowling some pins.

'Me? Quit?!' she thought as she thought back to earlier in the day…

* * *

FLASHBACK…

_She had just entered the girl's locker room where she fixed up her stuff._

_"Hey, Miu?" Tamae, one of her allies asked her._

_"What is it?" she questioned._

_"Why didn't you drop out?" the girl asked her, confusing the 'queen'. Tamae soon explained, "Well if you're gonna lose anyway; you might as well drop out now…"_

"_How dare you say that to me" Miu grumbled._

_"I'm just thinking about what's best for you, Miu…" Tamae stated as the lead cheerleader growled, "Enough! There's nothing I hate more than pity…" Miu soon stomped off._

* * *

After shaking off the memory, she soon focused on yet another roll when she heard Gentaro call out for her. She panicked for a bit, and dropped the ball on the delinquent's foot. As he teetered, Sora caught him before he could fall and focused a minor Cure spell on the boy's foot.

"Oops…" she said before recognizing the group, "You three!"

"It's fine, it's fine…" Gentaro reassured her, "Pain is nourishment of the heart"

She soon gave a big sigh before rolling a bowling ball that the young king stopped it. "So, what's up?" Rex asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Just be glad I'm not calling security right now…" she warned before scoring a strike, "So you've won and come to gloat about it?"

"Not exactly…" the young king said as he got the ball and landed a banana split, "We're just a bit worried about you…"

The cheerleader was silent after landing another strike. "I give in…" she told them, "I'm giving up on the Queenfest."

"It's not over yet!" Gentaro stated as he landed a strike of his own, "It's not like you to be this downcast… See this through, like a real queen!"

"On that stage, you were the one who wanted to be queen the most" Sora pointed out, remembering how much work she put into her performance.

"But there's no way I can make a comeback with those points!" Miu said.

"Hey, you'll never know if you don't try…" the young king retorted with a shrug, "Something tells me that it might work out…"

"What on earth are you three trying to say?" the lead cheerleader asked in confusion, "You do realize that if you lose, you won't have to transfer!"

"Hey, it's a temporary stay for some of us anyways" the Keyblade wielder revealed as Gentaro knew what they meant, surprising the cheerleader.

"Miu, if you truly fight to be queen, then we'll cheer for you with all our might!" the delinquent said, "Don't fall for those small traps…just do your best in the final speech!"

"You serious?" Miu asked Gentaro who gave a confident nod. "Why are you all doing this?" she asked the trio.

"What's wrong? Is it bad for someone to succeed?" Grant answered, earning a look of amazement from the cheerleader. "I know that you see those stooges as your rivals, but it's because they are your rivals that you are being pushed to do your absolute best" the soldier continued as he looked to the sky, "That's why, no matter what, you have to give it your all if you want to achieve your dream."

All of a sudden, a pack of small ash white dodges with massive heads and equally large teeth jumped the group, going after Miu like a wounded gazelle.

"Guys!" Sora shouted as he and Rex smacked away some of them away while Gentaro and Grant used their bodies as a shield. Pretty soon, the Chameleon Zodiarts arrived and summoned several tongues to attack them. Unfortunately for her, Takumi was ready as he grabbed the tongue and used his strength to pull the monster towards them.

"Be careful guys!" Kengo stated as he arrived with the others, "Everyone!" That was when the Faiz Orphenoch from before appeared with a squadron of Shadows and Rabid Wolves by his side.

"You again!" Sora growled. "Finally, it's been a long time coming... Takumi..." the Another Rider addressed.

Takumi growled as he clenched his teeth, "You...!"

The Another Rider soon dropped his transformation, revealing none other than Masato Kusaka ready to fight them all.

"Why are you doing this Kaixa-sempai?!" Yuki pleaded with the former Kaixa, "Aren't you a Kamen Rider like Gen-chan or Rex-san?"

"Ms. Jojima, it does not work that way…" Isaiah stated, "As much as I would want to admit it, not every Kamen Rider fights for justice. There are some who go into business for themselves, or even join the cause of the foes that the more heroic Riders battle against."

"Regardless, we know who you are…" Kengo said, "Stop working with Kusaka and destroy that evil Switch... Tamae Sakuma!" This shocked the whole group as the Zodiarts changed back into Tamae, who was holding a black switch in her hand.

"There was no point in hiding it anyway…" she said as she looked at the switch. "Alright, now hand it over!"

"I'm amazed you figured it out…." Tamae said as the 'queen' was horrified.

"I always figured that one of your sidekicks was a suspect…" Kengo noted, "That's why I had both of you marked." Soon, the Drive and Mach Shift Cars drove in alongside the Fang Raptor, "Thankfully, having a few allies helped alleviate the process of elimination…"

"But wasn't Tamae attacked too?" Miu pointed out to the heroes, however the Keybalde wielder shook his head.

"She was faking it…" Sora told her, "Back when I was rushing towards the Zodiarts, I noticed a strange smile on her face while she was 'choking', I'm pretty sure that if you were grasping for air, her face would have shown more panic…"

"So, I'm guessing that Scorpio Zodiarts was the one who gave you the switch…" Rex noted, "But how the heck did you get roped up with Kusaka of all people?"

"Simple…" he spoke up, "I got told that I die by _his_ hands and the girl gave me a way out. She told me that, if I wanted to live, I had to off both the guy who sacked me, and then him just to make this official."

"Kiba…" Takumi grimaced, "So you were the one…"

"Why? Why would you do this?!" Miu asked out of sheer confusion. Tamae smiled, "So that I can stop people from expecting the world from me."

This shocked Miu as Tamae continued on, "People have always been telling me to 'do my best' or 'get out of my comfort zone'… but they never consider that comfort zones are called that for a reason." She soon began to grow angry as a familiar dark aura began to form around her, "I have been pushed, pulled, and dragged into things that I never wanted to be a part of, but now… with Kusaka-sempai by my side, I can become the 'queen' I want to be, and leave that life behind!"

"Tamae…" the cheerleader softly gasped.

"I apologize…" Tamae told her, "I have done terrible things to you, but…" Rex and Sora immediately ran towards the cheerleader as Tamae finished her sentence, "It's time for your 'rule' to end, and for mine…to begin…"

She soon pressed the button as she transformed into her Zodiarts form, knocking the two heroes away as Gentaro went to their side. With the fighters of the group distracted, the Chameleon Zodiarts used it's tongue to whip Miu several times.

"Looks like you can't continue in the Queenfest like that…" she lamented before noticing a green aura briefly appearing around the cheerleader.

"Huh? I'm all better?" Miu said in amazement before turning to see Sora and Riku with his Keyblade stretched out, more than likely finishing off the Cure spell that he had cast on her.

"Damn you!" Gentaro roared as the four Riders equipped their Drivers and transformed.

_**3!/GEIZ!**_

_**_**2!**__**/**_ZI-O!/FOURZE!**_

_**_**1!**__**_**_**/**_**_**_555**_

_**STANDING BY…**_

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

_**AROMR TIME! 3, 2, 1! FOUR~ZE!**_

_**COMPLETE.**_

"Yosha! Uchuuu kitaaaa!" Fourze shouted with glee. "What a fool" the Zodiarts mocked as Zi-O retorted, "Oh really? Well something tells me that we can win this!"

"Don't worry; we'll keep these three busy…" Faiz reassured Miu as he cracked his knuckles. "Gentaro…Rex…" Miu gasped as Kengo kept her safe while the rest readied for battle.

"Let's go…Kusaka-sempai…" she asked Kusaka, who smirked and complied as he transformed into the Faiz Orphenoch, complete with his army of Heartless.

"Alright, let's do this man-to-man!" Fourze declared as they mobilized to fight off the Heartless.

The battle soon started as the group barreled straight for the army, with Isaiah, Donald, and Goofy fighting off the Heartless, Riku, Geiz, and Faiz fighting Kusaka, and finally Tamae had to deal with Sora, Zi-O, and Fourze. As the two groups clashed, the two rocket Riders kicked the Zodiarts over a rack of bowling balls before Sora tossed his Keyblade at her, landing a multi-hit attack on the creature.

"Kid!" the Faiz Orpenoch shouted as he went to help the Zodiarts back onto her feet.

"I can't guarantee you three will never make it out alive if you get in my away again!" she growled at the trio before the two running off. The six wanted to give chase, but they felt like they saw the Heartless were still around.

"We'll deal with the Heartless! Go after those two!" Isaiah shouted as he teamed up with Donald and Goofy, "That's an order!"

Geiz soon gave a nod as the group ran after them. "We're counting on you!" Fourze told him.

* * *

As the two tried to get away, the Chameleon Zodiarts leaping away while the Faiz Orphenoch was running away using the power of the Accel Watch, they are soon met by the four Riders on their Rider Machines.

Fourze's Rider Machine, the Machine Massigler, was a white modified Honda XR230 that had its front lights and back made to resemble a rocket. It also had the rockets' thrusters for extra speed.

Faiz's Rider Machine however, was a dirt bike of unidentified origin, having a silver frame with red accents and its left handlebar looking like it could be detached.

However while Riku was riding alongside Grant, Sora had a different idea...

"Woo hoo!" the Keyblade wielder cheered as he flew across the sky, shocking the Riders. "What the heck?!" Rex cried out, "How the heck are you doing that!"

This brought a smile onto Sora's face, "Three things! Fate, trust, and pixie dust!"

"Yosha! Now that is awesome!" Fourze cheered with glee.

"Oi! Sora, Zi-O, Fourze! Eyes on the road!" Faiz reprimanded his juniors, causing the trio to return their focus onto the escaping kaijin.

Immediately, Sora flew forward and knocked the leaping Zodiart to the ground and allow Riku and the Riders to catch up. When the Faiz Orphenoch attacked the flying Keyblade wielder, he got within striking range for his original counterpart.

With both kaijin downed, the six heroes were ready to fight them. However before they could dismount their Rider Machines, the Scorpio Zodiarts arrived and fired several shots at the arriving Riders before clashing it's claw with Sora's Keyblade.

"Grrr! You again!" he growled as the scorpion kaijin stared at his current Keyblade.

"Stay out of our way, outsider…" the creature told him.

"Not gonna happen…" he retorted before they clashed.

The battle soon began, with Sora and the Scorpio Zodiarts traded blows with one another. As the creature tried to use it's laser blast attack on the boy, he merely dodged it before firing off a Firaga spell to attack him. Not wanting to let up on its assault, the Zodiarts began to extend the stinger on it's head and whipped it around to attack the Keyblade wielder. Sora tried to dodge the various whip attacks from the monster, quickly switching to Wisdom Form and returned fire with his magic blasts. Afterwards, he unleashed a powerful Thundaga spell that was enhanced by Wisdom Form's enhancements to his magic.

"Grah, you're pretty good…" the Scorpio Zodiarts noted, "But it seems that you forgot about something…"

Confused, Sora looks around and realized that Tamae and Kusaku had escaped, and when he returned his gaze to the Scorpio Zodiarts and it seemed like it had escaped as well. "Damn it…" the Keyblade wielder groaned.

* * *

As the group returned to a nearby classroom, they saw Miu getting some bandages from Henrietta while the others were watching the footage the Micro Burgermeal recorded of the battle.

"Tamae will definitely be at the Queenfest, which would mean that Kusaku will be there too…" Isaiah noted. "We should let everyone know and have the Queenfest postponed!" Yuki quickly suggested.

"What do you think we should tell them? That one of the competitors is a chameleon monster who wants to be queen?" Rex retorted, "Yeah, like they'll believe us…"

"No! We can't do that!" Gentaro protested. "Gentaro, I know your heart is the right place, but we have bigger problems to deal with" Riku reminded him before both of them stared at Miu, who hasn't said a thing for a while, still processing what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Grant began to think about something. 'You know, I never really knew where Weiss hid Zi-O…' he noted in his head.

Taking out, he took out a Cell Medal with a hawk imprinted on it. "Alright, heads for asking her, and tails for leaving it be…" he told himself before he flipped the medal. Once he caught the medal, he saw that it was tails.

"Well then, looks like I'll just leave this be…" he noted as he put the medal back in his jacket. As he did, he noticed Takumi was staring at a picture in his hand. It was a picture of himself, alongside Shinnosuke, Go, Kiriko, and two other beings.

The first was a man with a plaid jacket and white pants, while the other was a creature dressed in a black robe with a green chestplate. It also had worn a hood that included a forehead protector and a yellow bird-like mask, along with pipe-like gloves.

"Reflecting on past memories?" Grant heard Riku ask Takumi.

"You could say that…" he admitted as he turned to the other Keyblade wielder, "You know, you're pretty close to that Sora kid. You know each other?"

"Yeah, we've been friends ever since we were kids" the silver-haired Keyblade wielder admitted, "He's like the little brother I've never had. He was actually the one to save me from darkness, back when I was at my lowest point."

This made Takumi smile as he looked at Sora, who was staring at the other Keychain he had obtained from the Fourze Zodiarts. "He must really be a nice kid…" the man noted, "But even that light can be corrupted by darkness."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Riku disagreed, "I don't think he would be that weak of heart to give in to darkness…"

"I'm guessing that you're speaking from experience, given what you said about the guy…" Takumi guessed as he looked outside.

"You have no idea..." the silver-haired Keyblade wielder answered with a chuckle.

This caused Grant to look towards Rex, 'I wonder... If Sora was able to resist the darkness, does that mean that Zi-O, no... will Rex will be the same? Well he not be tempted to the darkness and become Oma Zi-O?'

Miu, after some time, stood up. "Okay, I got an idea…" she said to everyone as she had a look of determination on her face.

Rex soon raised an eyebrow, "You got a plan, Miu?"

The cheerleader, in turn, turned towards the young king with a smirk of determination, "Of course; after all, we still have a bet going on between the four of us…"

* * *

This brought smiles to the whole room as everyone gathered around while Miu layed out their next move. Once she gained their approval, it was time to go to work.

Later on in the day, it was time for the speech section of the Queenfest. However with the recent attack from the Chameleon Zodiarts, not to mention finding out that one of their classmates had just disappeared, this put most of the class on edge.

"Man…why don't we just postpone this mess? I really don't think we should be going through with this while our school is under threat…" Ohsugi sighed as he fanned himself while Sora was prepping himself. The others meanwhile, took their places in the crowd to watch the event unfold.

"Well, it is the principal's will after all…" Sanada reminded him, "You should respect your boss' wishes after all. Besides, all of the students were looking forward to this event, I want to support them"

"Yeah, you know what they say, the show must go on. Right?" Sora said with a smile as the others began to take their places. Soon Sora and all of the Queenfest contestants, sans Yuki or Miu, stepped onto the stage.

'Ugh, why did I agree to this?' Henrietta asked herself, 'I just hope that Rex and the others can get here as soon as possible…'

"Alright, thank you all for waiting!" Sora addressed to the crowd, "It's time for the final selection of this year's Amanogawa High Queenfest! Right now, the top of the brass is Miu Kazashiro, who's… not here…" He soon looked around, not for Miu, but for Kusaku whom he spotted at the corner of the window outside of the gymnasium.

"Huh…" the Keyblade wielder noted, giving the signal for the Mach and Drive Shift cars to drive towards the window undetected.

"She's not coming…" Tamae told Sora, "She ran away." This caused a ripple of murmurs to erupt from the gathered students while Donald, Goofy, and Isaiah kept an eye on the spot Micro Burgermeal said where the two Shift Cars were.

"Oh, then will you please take the stage Sakuma-san?" the Keyblade wielder asked as he stepped aside. Tamae thanked him as she walked to the mic stand, but not before giving him a look of 'What are you all planning?' Sora merely gave his usual goofy grin.

Sighing, Tamae soon gave her speech, "There was someone that I looked up to… her name was Miu Kazashiro, the person who shined the brightest at this school. However, underneath that light, she spoke such horrible things about everyone here. So when her secret was revealed, she turned her tail and ran. I cannot forgive that! I think this school's queen needs to be strong, and not give up against any obstacle!"

This seemed to win the crowd to her side, if not for the gym doors being kicked open by both Grant and Rex.

"Objection!" both boys shouted as they pointed at Tamae in a dramatic fashion, causing a burst of wind to flow right out the door.

The students immediately began to murmur amongst themselves as Tamae looked furious, while Sora and Henrietta breathed a sigh of relief.

"I believe you're forgetting someone, Tamae-san!" Gentaro stated as they allowed Miu to enter the scene, much to the dismay to the agitated students.

"Miu, why are you here?" Tamae asked her.

"I'm here to give my speech, of course!" the cheerleader answered.

This caused a wicked smile to form from the girl's face. "How gutsy of you" she cooed, "It doesn't matter though if you're here or not, I doubt anyone would listen to you…" Sure enough, everyone began to throw insults and trash at the trio before Miu shouted…

"BE FUCKING QUIET!"

This silenced everyone as she walked to the stage with the two clock Riders by her side, saying her piece as they did, "Yeah, I know there are those who hate my guts. But let me ask you something, why would you give someone a gift they wouldn't consider giving to them even on their best day, or write someone a letter if it was illegible to the point of resembling chicken scratch? I don't care about that stuff! When I see people like that, I look away because what they are doing isn't support; its self-satisfaction! You want to know how to shine, I'll give you one! Do stuff that's beneficial to yourself and not to latch onto others!"

This put a smile on Gentaro, Sora, and Henrietta, along with getting Donald and Goofy to cheer, "I don't care if takes my whole senior year to get back to where I was, I'll gladly do it all over again and work hard to obtain that position fair and square."

She soon looked towards Gentaro as they shared the delinquent's friendship handshake, awakening something within their bond. "Thanks for looking out for me guys…" she said as she looked towards Sora and Rex before pulling them in for a group hug, surprising everyone, including Henrietta.

After letting go, Miu decided to take to the stage. "That's why, even if I'm knocked down, even if others mock me… I don't plan on giving up my role to just anyone." The cheerleader then glared at Tamae, "So please move side. I have a speech to give!"

However unbeknownst to her, she had just given that speech as everyone began to clap in favor for her. "Allow me to re-introduce to you for our first speech, Miu Kazashiro!" Sora said with a big smile as Tamae ran to the back.

"That bitch, she thinks she's so hot…" she growled as darkness began to overtake her, "I'll show her! I'll show them all!"

_**HEARTLESS ONE…**_

All of a sudden, the darkness surrounding her began to pour into a brand new Zodiarts switch, with spikes around the base and an irritated monster eye where the button was.

"Stop! You won't be able to return to human form ever again!" Kengo warned as he grabbed the girl's arm. "Please Tamae, you need to stop. If you go through with this, there will be even more people hurt by your actions…" Sora pleaded.

Sadly however she merely pushed Kengo away as she signaled for Kusaka to appear.

"The Another Rider…" Kengo groaned.

"Looks like we have some company, Tamae-sama…" Kusaku noted as a similar aura of darkness formed around him.

"There's no way we're letting you roam free!" Sora declared as he summoned his Keyblade, ready for battle as he clashed with the Another Rider. As the Faiz Oprhenoch blocked two of Sora's strikes, he responded by delivering a punt to his stomach.

During this time, Tamae pressed the switch, however unlike the Last One activation of a normal Zodiarts switch, a huge burst of darkness consumed Tamae. With her body left behind in a cuccon of shadows, the resulting monster was something Sora recognized right away It was a large bipedal chameleon with a light green upper body covered in black markings and a tan underbelly. Its hands were lined with claws while the beast's tail was curled up in a spiral. The monster's mouth was lined by short, pointed teeth and a large white horn.

"A Shadow Sneak?!" Sora gasped, as the monster leaped into the air and used it's large pink tongue to grab Miu and take her away, forcing the heroes to mobilize at once.

* * *

"Troublesome woman..." the Faiz Orphenoch growled as he rode the Shadow Sneak Zodiarts while she held Miu with one of it's claws, "You should have stayed out of this…"

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm letting _them_ laugh at me for giving up so easily!" Miu protested as she tried to struggle out of her grip.

"Let's see how long you can say that!" the Zodiarts noted before the two heard a motorcycle engine in the area. Once they turned around, they spotted Gentaro riding on a large motorcycle, or rather Zi-O while in MachArmor, with Sora and the two Time Mazines flying close behind.

"That's far enough!" Gentaro shouted as he put on his Fourze Driver and flipped the switches.

_**3!**_

_**2!**_

_**1!**_

"Henshin!"

Once he pulled the lever, Fourze leaped into the air as Zi-O changed back and stopped himself.

"Alright, it's over you two, give Miu back!" Fourze declared as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zi-O followed their lead.

"Heh, not on your life!" Tamae roared before using her tongue to whip back the four heroes.

"Well see about that!" Henrietta shouted as she charged in and landed a powerful kick on the Shadow Sneak Zodiarts, causing it to stagger for a moment as the silver clock Rider rammed into the beast at full speed. It soon transformed into a struggles as every time one of the group tried to grab Miu, either the Shadow Sneak Zodiarts or the Faiz Orphenoch would fight them off. There were times where the two monsters even forcefully used Miu as a meat shield for any of the heroes' attacks.

"Grah! Cowards!" Donald shouted with anger.

"Don't move!" Tamae shouted as she dangled the girl over the edge of the railings of the bridge they were all fighting on, "Unless you want to see Miu thrown off and splat on the concrete below… So, undo your transformations and stand down" This did not sit well with either of the Riders.

"Huh, a chameleon?" Miu noted, "Honestly I thought the animal suited you, but seeing you as this monster really shows who you really are; always walking around in the shadows, disappearing into the background like a coward!" Fourze wanted to intervene, but noticed that Miu did not seem afraid at all, cluing Sora and Zi-O on the act as well.

As the others prepared for a counterattack, Miu decided to tear into Tamae. "You said that you didn't want to be pushed around anymore? Don't make me laugh!" This pissed off the Shadow Sneak Zodiarts as it brought the girl closer to her face, "Did you know? I've always hated how pompous you acted ever since I entered this school!" the cheerleader scoffed, "Of course, I knew that part… But look what you're doing, lording your power over me in an attempt to force me into something I didn't want in the first place. Guess that makes more of a hypocrite than a monster!"

"GRAH! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tamae screeched as she threw the school queen down. In the nick of time however, Fourze used the Magic Hand Astroswitch to grab her and bring her back to safety. However due to the force of the throw, on top of the quick deployment of the large claw, Miu ended up falling on top of Fourze and sending both of them to the ground. Once Miu recovered, the two noticed the position they were in as they scrambled back to their feet.

"O-Oops…" she hastily said, as her cheeks turned pink.

"Oops…" Fourze agreed, blushing a lot underneath his helmet.

Guerre soon grinned smugly, watching the scene as if it was a mere show, "Bitter rivals to lovers, anyone?"

Zi-O blinked, before muttering, "Twenty American bucks saying that they'll end up as a couple by the end of the year."

...

"Hold on, what?!" the young king gasped as he leaped away while the Horsewoman smiled and wapred away.

Meanwhile, Henrietta grabbed a brick from within the Time Mazine and lobbed it at her childhood friend, "Don't bet on people's lives!" The young king dodged it, causing the brick to hit the Shadow Sneak square in the head... hard enough with a resounding cartoonish 'CLANG!'

However... this only made things worse...

The goth girl from before muttered, "Maybe the next Harvest Moon... 200 Yen."

A jock scoffed, shouting at the goth, "No way! There's no way she's gonna say yes, so 300 Yen on her dumping him by the end of the week!"

Kengo, looking resigned, but also wanting a bit of revenge on Gentaro, nodded to JK as the boy took out a note pad before the technichian announced, "While I'll admit that this isn't a good time... Place your bets here!"

This caused Yuki to pout as she yelled, "Hey! Why the heck are you guys making bets over Gen-chan's love life!" This the whole area to go quiet, even Tamae and Kusaka kept their mouths shut, although it was mostly due to how absurd the scene before them was getting...

Before anyone could speak, the goth girl quickly pointed at Yuki, "Okay, I change my bet. One year for her and him to get together, due to how sweet and adorkable she is"

"E-EH?!" the space otaku gasped, blushing as she realized what she had just started.

The jock soon muttered as he shook his head, "All hail the new queen and king, then... and a whole new level of density."

Sora soon chuckled as he put his arms behind his head for a moment in a lazy manner, "We can bet later guys, right now we got a fight to win... and I'm betting 200 munny that Rex and Henrietta are gonna confess by Valentine's Day"

"C-CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!" Rex and Henrietta shouted at the group, blushing profusely over the bet.

"Just what is going on?" the Faiz Orphenoch asked in confusion as he had enough of this betting situation.

"You're not the only one who can extend their body!" the space rider answered after recomposing himself, pointing at the two kaijin in their way.

"You…you angered me on purpose?!" she roared in shock and horror.

"Of course, after all, I wouldn't be queen if I didn't know how to handle my subjects…" Miu noted with a smug grin.

This caused her to growl "You really think you can beat me?" Kusaku taunted, "You don't even have the right watch!" This put a smile on the heroes' faces.

"Yeah, but he can…" Zi-O said smugly as both Tamae and Kusaku noticed the young king jab his thumb at the red Time Mazine flying upwars from behind the heroes.

"I won't let you!" Tamae roared as she tried to use her tongue to reach the flying mecha, but Sora countered by throwing his Keyblade at the beast's tongue.

_**STRIKE RAID!**_

This caused the Zodiarts to shriek in pain as she retracted her damaged tongue while Sora caught his Keyblade. Soon, Grant was able to fly high enough into the air for him to travel back eight years into the past, to the year 2003.

* * *

_Feburary 2, 2003_

Kusaka growled as he staggered into a dark alley. He looked to have been beaten up with various cuts and bruises all over his body. 'Damn, they really did a number on me…' he thought to himself as he leaned on a nearby wall for support.

Suddenly, time froze all around him. "What the heck?" Kusaka gasped as he looked at his surroundings before he heard someone clapping slowly in the distance. "Who's there?!" he shouted as Conquete stepped out of the shadows.

"My my, so this is who Kaixa used to be?" the young man cackled with delight. "Wha? Who...who are you?" Kusaka questioned the young man, still on edge after the last person he had met.

In turn, the Chrono Horseman of Conquest spoke casually, "You could say that I'm the devil, who's ready to make you a deal that you simply cannot refuse... However, the question is if you'll accept my deal?"

"What kind of deal?" the future user of the Kaixa user asked hesitantly.

Conquete merely took out a blank Ridewatch and played with it for a bit as he pitched his deal, "I have the power to grant you the same capabilities as the Faiz system, making you a bootleg version of the armor that results in it. However... this power won't last forever. If you want to keep this power, you need drag down the two people you hate alongside you... into hell."

"So if I do this..." he noted as he thought about the deal, "What's in it for me?"

Conquete grinned, "Well... this power has the ability to destroy the Faiz System, and will make you immune to all other attacks that are not the same as Faiz."

"So I'm basically invincible barring those weaknesses..." Kusaka realized as Conquete leered at the man, "So... do we have a deal?" he asked him.

Kusaku nodded, "Deal!"

This made Zero chuckle in amusement as appearing from around the corner. "Don't mind me, I'm just his associate…" he told Kusaka as he turned towards Conquete, "Shall I commemorate the creation of the Faiz Orphnoch?"

"Indeed, now it's time..." the Horseman answered, Zero backing away as he motioned for his comrade to do the summoning. Conquete laughed for a moment as he plunged the Ridewatch into Kusaka's heart.

"Rejoice! The deadly Orphnoch has been reborn! The Another Rider that seeks to be the triple S-rank danger is...!" Zero cheered as a burst of red Photon Light came around the man, transforming him into the faux copy of Kamen Rider Faiz.

_**FAIZ...**_

"This power, this is amazing!" Kusaka cheered. "Now that the ends justify the means, Masato Kusaka: the first Kamen Rider Kaixa, your mission is to eliminate your fellow Riders Takumi Inui and Yuji Kiba, aka Kamen Rider Faiz, and the second user of the Kaixa system!"

"Why would you list a second person?" the newly made Another Rider asked him before Zero gave him a vision, a vision of Kamen Rider Kaixa snapping his own neck. The man stumbled back as he clutched his neck for a moment.

"Now do you see? With this power, you can eliminate both of your killers and live on to destroy all Orphnochs" Conquete told the man as he checked his watch. "Now, I believe you have a man to kill…" he noted, "After all, you're burning moonlight…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Grant's Time Mazine landed as he, Weiss, Riku, and Takumi landed in the past.

"Alright, this must be the time and place…" Grant noted as Riku looked around.

"Woah, did… did we really travel to the past?" the silver-haired Keyblade wielder asked the group.

"Yeah, I remember that date you set…" Takumi answered, "Mari and I were travelling together to Tokyo after I got the Faiz System. After that, an Orphnoch attacked us…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Takumi's POV)_

_I had just activated my Rider Kick as the Elephant Orphnoch, a large ash-grey monster with the power to create a centaur-like Rush Form, was stomping on the car that Mari was in._

"_Hurry, Takumi!" she cried out as I started to run. However, as I was at the apex of my jump, all of a sudden my powers glitched out and I fell to the ground, the monster disappearing too. As I looked around, confused, another glitch happened as my powers returned to me, but the monster stayed gone._

"_Takumi!" Mari shouted as she got out of the car. She was a woman with long hair and matching brown eyes, and was a member of the Ryusei School that had my equipment._

"_Takumi, what happened there?" she asked me as I cancelled my transformation. "I… I'm not sure…" I admitted to her as we looked to where the Elephant Orphnoch was. This was the first sign of something wrong…_

* * *

"After that, my memory starts to get a bit muddy…" he noted as he tried to recall anything else.

"More than likely it's the changes in the timeline are starting to get to me…" Grant sighed, "Then we better find Kusaka and save Kiba, and fast…"

As the group began to search for the Faiz Orpnoch, they spotted two highscool students walking home from school. "Sakuma, want to watch the meteor shower tonight?" the girl asked his companion, who seemed happy at the question.

"Yeah" Sakuma agreed, "Of course I want to go with you…"

"Then let's meet in our usual spot…" Karin giggled before they parted ways.

They thought that nothing was wrong as they moved on, but as they passed a nearby crossing road, Weiss spotted a car was speeding towards an oblivious Karin.

"Look out!" Weiss shouted as she ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. However this also put her right in front of the car instead.

"Weiss!" Grant shouted as he quickly transformed and stopped the car using the DriveArmor, keeping the car in place thanks to the increased strength each Rider Armor gives them.

"Wha?" she shouted as she saw the sight of Weiss standing behind Grant as the driver quickly got out and ran away.

"Whew, that was close…" he sighed as he changed back before turning towards his companion with an angry look, "Weiss, what the heck were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

He soon turned towards the confused girl, "You alright?" Grant asked her.

"Y-Yeah, thanks…" she hesitantly said as she got up. "You two saved my life" Karin noted as she looked at the destroyed car.

"Yeah, I guess we did…" the girl in white realized, "Anyway, next time you should be a bit more careful when crossing the street, okay?"

The girl nodded as the duo ran before the crowd could ask them anymore questions. Karin was confused as she watched them run. 'I'm guessing that they have to be somewhere…' she guessed, 'Even still, they seem like such a cute couple…'

Meanwhile however, Zero frowned as he watched the two save the girl, muttering, "Error in continuity, much?" Jumping down, he went passed by an arriving Ora... pick-pocketing of her the blank Ridewatch as he flicked his hood up.

"It seems that they're already causing some problems in the time stream..." he noted as he spotted a black cloaked figure floating around the area

The girl reached into her pocket, before her eyes widened as she frantically patted her body before noticing Zero approaching Karin as Weiss and Grant left. 'Great…' she thought to herself, 'As if that meddling group hasn't done enough to derail our plans already…'

Zero shouted, "You, girl!" This frightened the girl as she got up.

"H-Huh?" she gasped, "W-Who are you?"

The herald soon chuckled darkly as he gripped the blank Ridewatch, suddenly changing it into an Another Faiz Ridewatch,

"Just a villain that travels through space and time. Remember that."

This shocked the Time Jacker, 'Wait? How is he able to create that?!' she gasped in horror, 'It seems that this Zero person is more like Schwartz than I thought...'

The herald then quickly shoved the device into her, musing, "Two Ridewatches of the same subject clashing in the same year... Let's begin the experiment, shall we?."

_**FAIZ...**_

Once the transformation was complete, Zero quickly left the scene as Grant's counterpart, Geiz Myokouin, arrived in search for the Another Rider. 'Where's Sakuma?' he thought to himself before noticing a cowering Sakuma, who had arrived as soon as he heard the car crash.

"K-Karin?" he said as reached out to the girl hesitantly. Another Faiz gritted, before screeching as she quickly rampaged across the town. All Geiz could think as he saw this happen was…

"The heck?!"

* * *

Back with the others, Grant and the others found the original Faiz Orphenoch fighting against a terrified Kiba, who's already in his centaur-like Horse Orhpenoch form. "It's pointless!" the past Kusaka roared, "With this power, I can end your life before you end mine!"

"Indeed…" Conquete noted as he appeared from out of the shadows.

"I see…" Grant noted as he, Riku, and Takumi approached the group.

"What do you three want?" the man asked the three.

"To set history back to where it's supposed to be…" Takumi answered.

"Oh really?" the Horseman of Conquest asked, "If I remember correctly, if you defeat Kusaka, then you're already re-instating Takumi's demise…"

This made the soldier think before saying his answer, "Takumi's already dead, that's an undeniable fact."

"Heh, so you think that defeating this Another Rider would save anyone?" the horseman mockingly told him.

"Yeah, but I can give him that strength..." Takumi noted as he stepped forward. Kusaka frowned, "You do know that once you do... Everything will snap back into place. That hell awaits both of us, for the things we've done."

"I know, but our time had already passed..." he noted as he took out a second Faiz Mission Memory, "However unlike you, I'm gonna make sure our time here will be remembered fondly... not looked down upon." He then handed the Mission Memory over to Grant, who noticed it was starting to glow red, much like his own Ridewatch.

'Did I… Did I just unlock another Rider Link?' the soldier though as the Mission Memory connected itself to his Geiz Ridewatch and his heart, creating an ash grey Rideawatch that had a black dial, as well as Faiz's helmet as the watch face,

_**THE TRANSFORMATION CODE IS 555! THE RIDER WHO TRANSFORMS USING A CELLPHONE IS...**_

Once the Ridewach fully materialized, he smiled as now the team was now one step closer to saving the future.

_**FAIZ!**_

At once, Kusaka charged forth as he clashed with Riku and Takumi, allowing Grant enough time to activate his Ridewatch.

_**GEIZ!**_

After blocking an attack from Kusaka, the wolf Rider punched in his transformation code on his original FaizPhone.

_**555**_

_**STANDING BY…**_

After swapping places with Riku, both Riders prepared their transformations and entered their henshin poses. He soon smirked as he thought back to how the Zi-O he knows tends to mimic the Legend Rider the Ridewatch is based on. 'Might as well indulge...' he thought to himself. With that he unhooked the Ziku-Driver before lifting the watch into the air, after he had placed his personal Ridewatch into the device first.

"Henshin!"

With those words, Grant slotted the Faiz Ridewatch in and spun it at the same time as Takumi placing his FaizPhone into his Driver, causing the FaizArmor to appear from the projection of the FaizPhone and attaching itself to the newly formed Geiz suit.

_**COMPLETE.**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ! ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE. FA~I~Z!**_

He had now donned a chestplate that resembled Faiz's own chest armor, black leg armor and boots with the left one having a larger version of the Faiz Pointer, and shoulderpads that had open versions of the Faiz Phone. Finally his helmet greatly resembled Faiz's own with the name done in hiragana that was warped to become more circular.

Once the Ridewach fully materialized, he smiled as now the team was now one step closer to saving the future.

_**FAIZ!**_

At once, Kusaka charged forth as he clashed with Riku and Takumi, allowing Grant enough time to activate his Ridewatch.

_**GEIZ!**_

After blocking an attack from Kusaka, the wolf Rider punched in his transformation code on his original FaizPhone.

_**555**_

_**STANDING BY…**_

After swapping places with Riku, both Riders prepared their transformations and entered their henshin poses. He soon smirked as he thought back to how the Zi-O he knows tends to mimic the Legend Rider the Ridewatch is based on. 'Might as well indulge...' he thought to himself. With that he unhooked the Ziku-Driver before lifting the watch into the air, after he had placed his personal Ridewatch into the device first.

"Henshin!"

With those words, Grant slotted the Faiz Ridewatch in and spun it at the same time as Takumi placing his FaizPhone into his Driver, causing the FaizArmor to appear from the projection of the FaizPhone and attaching itself to the newly formed Geiz suit.

_**COMPLETE.**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ! ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE. FA~I~Z!**_

He had now donned a chestplate that resembled Faiz's own chest armor, black leg armor and boots with the left one having a larger version of the Faiz Pointer, and shoulderpads that had open versions of the Faiz Phone. Finally his helmet greatly resembled Faiz's own with the name done in hiragana that was warped to become more circular.

Zero, who was watching the whole thing proclaimed as he appeared, "YABEI! He is the Rider that opposes the Overlord! The prophesized Warlord that tears down time and space against all that stand in his way! This is Kamen Rider Geiz: FaizArmor! His path of his destructive conquest continues!"

Afterwards, he began chuckled darkly, "Now... Let's get this party started...!"

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a massive amount of Heartless as Geiz growled, "Heartless..."

Riku soon smirked, "Well then, "We better keep these guys at bay!"

With his armor ready, both Riders charged into battle with the red clock Rider fighting against the Another Rider, while the real Faiz teamed up with the silver-haired Keyblade wielder in order to take out the Heartless.

As Grant and the Faiz Oprhenoch were slugging it out, another pair was fighting against each other in the same area…

'What is going on?' Geiz thought as he fought against Another Faiz, thinking back to his journey up until this point.

* * *

BUILD 2017

'First, Zi-O told me that Build is fully aware of the Another Riders…'

_"Heh, so you're a time traveller huh?" Sento correctly guessed as the boy's ears perked up._

_"Wait, this doesn't faze you?" Sougo asked as the two shook their heads._

_"Come on, follow us..." Sento said as he motioned the boy to come along._

_Sougo soon recounted as he followed them, "Well I'm... kind of new to this. First a girl dropped me saved me from a red robot, and then told me that I'm going to be a demon king named 'Oma Zi-O'... While I know about the 'baby Hitler paradox' thing, I didn't expect myself to be a part of it."_

_This caused Sento to think back to Rex's plight as Sougo asked, "So, who did you meet before me?"_

_The young boy shrugged, "Well... a girl in white, and... An armored figure that had the word 'Rider' written on his face."_

_Meanwhile, outside of nascita, Tsukuyomi was listening to the whole conversation._

_'What is going on?' she thought to herself, 'Did someone else come here before us?'_

_Banjou soon asked the phycisisan, "Oi, Sento... think there's a second Another Rider?" The scientist could only nod_

_"Could be..." Sento noted, "Which means that Famine kid might be back for another round."_

_'Wait, they know about the Another Riders?!' Tsukuyomi mentally gasped, 'But, who is this Famine that they're talking about?"_

_Banjou, recognizing the confusion on Sougo's face, summarized the situation to him, "There was this group of time travelers we met earlier. We ended up facing a weird monster that looked like the Rider form of this bottle-crazed genius here."_

* * *

'Then, there was Brave mentioning how Zi-O and Geiz saved his wife...'

ZI-O 2018

_As Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi looked for Emu, Hiiro was shown walking towards the trio... with Saki by his side._

_"Eh?" Geiz noted as Tsukuyomi muttered, "Another change..."_

_As both Hiiro and Saki stopped, they both noticed Geiz's Ridewatch holders as she began to fear the worse. As she had a depressed look on her, Hiiro bluntly asked the trio, "The Ex-Aid Bugster... it's back, isn't it?"_

_This shocked the soldier as Sougo realized that this talk felt somewhat familiar..._

_Hiiro then explained, comforting Saki as he did, "We had encountered a group of time travelers during the year 2017. A group of villains had turned my wife here into a Bugster version of Ex-Aid, so we ended up teaming up to defeat them. However... these cases of Bugster Virus infections... not even we can cure them without the intern's power. Do you three know anything about this?"_

_"So you've met a second Zi-O and Geiz..." Tsukuyomi correctly guessed as Sougo and Geiz gasped._

_Saki nodded, "However, we can talk later. Right now, we need to care for the patients. Are you here for a reason?"_

* * *

'And now a new Time Jacker has created a new Another Rider…' he thought as he dodged another attack. As he battle against this alternate Another Rider, he turned towards Zero, who was watching intently from a distance. 'More than likely this Time Jacker is the one called Famine. After this, I'll confront him on his intentions…' he told himself before continuing to fight against the monster.

Back with the Faiz Orphenoch, he was not fairing as well as his other counterpart as he was now without his hoard of Heartless, which meant that he was dealing with Geiz, Faiz, and Riku all at once, with Weiss providing cover fire while joining in with the Faiz Shot Replica.

Once the monster was weakened enough, Takumi summoned forth his Faiz Pointer and equipped it, with Grant doing the same via his

_**READY!**_

_**READY! POINTER ON!**_

Grant then pressed the two buttons on his Ziku-Driver before unlocking it.

_**FINISH TIME! FAIZ!**_

"You two ready to do this?" the cellular Rider asked the red Chrono Rider, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Time for us to change history…" Riku noted as Takumi placed the Faiz Pointer onto his leg and equipped the Faiz Mission Memory into it.

_**EXCEED CHARGE!**_

With that declaration, he soon spun his driver as they both shook off something before kneeling, Riku channeling the power of darkness once more

_**EXCEED TIME BURST!**_

The two Riders then leaped into the air, signaling the Faiz Orphenoch to leap and do his own Rider Kick, only for two red energy cones to appear and trap the Another Rider. With the monster trapped, Riku began teleporting around the enemy and slashing at them rapidly.

_**DARK SPLICER!**_

As Riku landed the last attack of his combo, both Riders hit a double Rider Kick, destroying the Another Rider and the Another RIdewatch with it. As the three walked away, the phi symbol appeared on the Another Rider as he blew up.

* * *

Back in 2011…

"Heh, that was pretty reckless for you…" Fourze told Miu. "Hey, you can't be knights if you can't save the queen or fight alongside your king…" The cheerleader then turned towards Rex with a smile, "Isn't that right, Rex_-sama_?" This made the young king smile under his helmet, "Why of course Miu-sama, after all…"

"The future is ours to decide!"

"Now, let's do this man-to-man!" Fourze declared as the five heroes charged into battle against Tamae and Kusaka, ready for them this time before Henrietta punched the Shadow Sneak Zodiarts off the bridge and onto the pavement below, where the battle continued.

After a volley of Blizzaga spells from Sora and Donald, Fourze activated his Launcher Switch and opened fire on the two monsters alongside Henrietta firing off several missiles of her own. "Now it's time for the finisher! Let's go guys!" Fourze shouted as he, Rex, Henrietta, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, all charged in.

All of a sudden, Sora and Zi-O began unleashing a barrage of mid-air slashes and chakram attacks, then the main Keyblade trio got on top of the Time Mazine before unleashing a barrage of Drive Orbs to go with the missiles. Next, Donald used Gravitiga to draw in the two before Foruze fired off several more missiles, before all three friends raised their weapons together and unleash a storm of energy that hits all enemies in range, and allowing Fourze and Zi-O readied their Rider Kicks.

_**LIMIT BREAK!**_

_**FINISH TIME! MACH!**_

As Fourze took to the sky, Zi-O attached the wheel chakrams onto his legs and performed a baseball slide. Soon both Riders activated their finishers as they came barreling towards the two monsters. "Eat this!" Foruze shouted.

_**ROCK~E~T DR~ILL~ LIMIT BREAK!**_

_**HISSATSU TIME BREAK!**_

Once the Faiz Orphenoch was thrown into the air, Fourze crashed right through the kaijin and defeated the Another Rider.

_**RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**_

Meanwhile, with the Shadow Sneak Zodiarts was dazed by the onslaught of attacks, Zi-O charged right into the monster while Fourze drill through the monster's head.

_**MACH HONNOU OVERDRIVE!**_

Soon, both heroes stood out of the way as the Heartless-Zodiarts hybrid exploded in a burst of darkness while the defeated Kusaka fell to the ground. After Fourze caught the Zodiarts switch, he shut it off as it shattered while the Another Ridewatch was erased from time, thanks to the efforts of Grant, Weiss, Takumi, and Riku.

* * *

Back in 2003…

"Not bad…" Takumi noted as he dispelled his transformation. The man then shared a look... before seeing his own hands disappear. Knowing that his time was up, Takumi chuckled slightly before he started to vanish, "See you in Hell, Kusaka... maybe this time, it'll be an eternal rest."

"Hey, Myson was it?" he shouted to Grant, "Take good care of those friends of yours, okay?" The soldier soon nodded as he gave him a salute, allowing the veteran cellular rider to pass on in peace before disappearing in a burst of light.

As Grant, Weiss, and Riku smiled at this, they began to take their leave…at least until they heard in the distance…

_**EXCEED TIME BURST!**_

"Eh?" the soldier said before looking at his belt, 'That's odd…' he thought before they heard a large explosion in the distance. Thinking fast, the trio ran as fast as they could towards the noise, only o arrive to find a scared Sakuma cradling an injured Karin.

"Karin, are you okay?" he asked her. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine now…" she weakly said as he helped her onto her feet.

Meanwhile, Grant was confused. "What happened here?" he asked the two.

"I'm not sure..." she admitted, "The last thing I can remember is seeing you two running off before I ended up here." This confused the group before they spotted Grant's Time Mazine fly off.

"Hey! That's mine!" he shouted as he pressed the button on his Ridewatch three times... only for his Time Mazine to return to him while the second one flew away.

"That's odd..." Riku noted, "The Time Mazine was just here... but, we just watched it fly away..." This caused the four to look at each other with confusion as they began to wonder...

'Just what is going on?'

* * *

_In another time…_

_A young girl begins to back away, almost in fear of something. "No…" she grimaced, "I can't believe it… you're…"_

_A voice soon spoke arrogantly, "Like I care about "Gates" or "Sabbaths"?! I'll just rampage the way I want!"_

_Soon a burst of flames came forth as the woman was flung back as a large portly cat watched the whole thing._

_"Ha ha! Finally!" he shouted, "I can't believe how hard this world was to locate!" He soon ran off with a huge smile, "Hope Maleficent appreciates me finding the world of the Demon King!"_

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE: BUILD 2017**

Sento and Banjou were sound asleep... before someone poured cold water on them, waking them up.

"Gah!" Sento gasped as he and the musclehead jolted back upto their feet, "Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Banjou cried out

Calamari, the escaped prisoner from Faust, merely threw the bucket at Banjou's head before explaining, "Status update on allies... I found that sports-jock 'corrupt copy' you told me about, along with my four friends from Hakuto. They're coming within an hour, and... Sento? I need you to look up something for me: Sclash Driver."

"Oh, ugh, right..." Sento noted as he shook his head free of the water.

Calamari was about to leave, when he looked at Banjou... and muttered, concerned, "Sento? Banjou already have the water evaporated off of him and his clothes. I'm no scientist... but that should be impossible, right?"

"Yeah, a bit odd..." he noted before realizing something, "Hey, where's that time travel kid?" As he looked around, he saw the boy he was talking to, the one named Sougo Tokiwa, was gone.

The convict soon frowned, "That Rex kid you were telling me about?"

The scientist shook his head, "No, it was someone else. Same situation though.."

Calamari questioned, "Did you at least remember to turn on the camera recordings?"

This made Sento realize what the convict meant. "Oh right!" he noted as he went to check the camera.

Later on...

Misora yawned as they all crowded to check the footage. After it was over, Calamari questioned, "So that kid... think that girl was his girlfriend?"

However Sento disagreed, "Not sure, but it looks like she was the one who knocked us put with the FaizPhone X..." he noted as he and Banjou recognized the same weapon the woman in white was using to put them to sleep.

The other two tilted their heads to the side briefly... before Calamari asked as he left the group, "Going on a grocery run. You guys need anything?"

"Oh, uhh could you get some protein powder?" the boxer asked him.

Calamari made a note on his phone, "I'll try to find some. If not, I'll make a chicken coop and grab a chicken for eggs. Anything else?"

Sento added, "Paper. Oh, and energy bars!"

Calamari nodded, before speaking up, "And Sento?" Sento looked to Calamari, who merely spoke three words, "Jet Hawk Rider."

FWIP!

Sento's hair shot up before he quickly dashed into the lab.

"Huh, what's that code for?" Banjou asked the convict. Calamari grinned, "No harm in having more Rider teammates. But since the guy is such a bird brain... might as well give him armor to match his brain and might, right?"

"Well when you put it that way..." Banjou realized as he put some more thought into it. Calamari laughed, before pausing and digging around his pocket, "Actually, that reminds me... Sento! I need that bottle-brain of yours for a quick question."

Calamari pulled out a pink bottle, asking, "What's the deal with this bottle?"

Banjou squinted, reading, "Kamen Rider... Ex-Aid?"

* * *

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!_**

**_"So, who exactly is this Kamen Rider Wizard?"_**

**_"From now on, I'm gonna rampage all I whenever I want!"_**

**_"Alright… From this moment on, it will be my 'showtime'!"_**

**_"Weiss!"_**

**_NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: BEAST BITE 2012_**

**_"So, this is the fabled demon king of time?"_**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"You can call me, Maleficent…"_**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**FINALLLYYYY! IT IS DONE!**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! Wow, several months later and I end up with over 33 pages worth of content for ya! Welp, here's hoping this absolute BEAST of a chapter is gonna satisfy everyone while the coronavirus is still around and kicking. Now let's see what has happened since the last update.**_

_**Let's see, my co-writer was able to make The Gamer of the Shop (go check that out btw, it's crazy and I love it), I write several snippets for the Mustafa Heights thread that Jet runs, I end up releasing two different collabs with striberx (Go check them out), oh right, I end up turning 20 a month after chapter 8 was published, we bid goodbye to the 2010s with the birth of 2020, I was able to revise the previous eight chapters with some new stuff and fixed a few issues, Kobe Bryant sadly passed away in a helicopter crash that took his life, his daughters, and several more in the plain (RIP Mamba), and finally this whole coronavirus pandemic. **_

_**Wow...that is a lot...**_

_**Speaking of, if last chapter didn't break open the possibilities, well now you got everything that's been revealed here! Even still, I am so glad to have this chapter done and dusted. **__**_**Huge shout out as always to my co-reader ghost83 for helping me with this and a shout out to Ohma Revive, one of the guys at the Kamen Rider fanfic thread on SpaceBattles for helping me work on this chapter.**_ Anyway, get ready for next chapter as we are FINALLY tackling the Wizard arc and, just a bit of a spoiler, Grant ain't the only one who's gonna get some focus in this arc.**_

_**Anyway, yada yada like and review, now I'll get to work on the other two heads of this trifecta of chapters I have to finish.**_

_**Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_

* * *

_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE**_

_**"That dream you cruelly locked in your cold cage! I shall reclaim it! I hope you're prepared!"**_

_**POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE**_

_**"Hey! Do you believe in magic? Because we're here to put on a show you'll never forget!"**_

_**KAMEN RIDER ZI-O**_

_**"Something tells me, we can win this!"**_

_**KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**"I don't need a weapon, my friends are my power!"**_

_**THESE FOUR WORLDS...**_

_**Nathan: "Wait, what are you?"**_

_**...TO COLLIDE!**_

_**Rex: "I'm just a time-hopping Kamen Rider, simple enough right?"**_

**_**(P.A.R.T.Y ~Universe Festival~ - DA PUMP) **_**

**_**GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE FESTIVAL!**_**

**_**Isaiah: "Well then, this is certainly going to be interesting..."**_**

_**Mickey: "Don't mind if we join the party?"**_

_**Nathan/Haruka/Rex/Sora: "Time to show you what being a hero is all about!"**_

_**_**GO! PRINCESS PRECURE MYSTIC LEGENDS X EDGE OF TIME ROAD TO THE KING: MOVIE WAR CARNIVAL!**_**_

_**?: "Looks like you need some help…"**_

_**Grant: "Who...are you?"**_

_**?: "I'm Dex Stewart, the Masked Rider!"**_

_**COMING SOON…**_

* * *

_**UPDATE [3/28/20] - Had to revise the ending and fix up a few continuity errors**_

_**UPDATE [6/19/20] - Had to fix up this chapter to match the SB version of it**_

_**UPDATE [9/7/20] - Had to fix this up due to a massive error in this chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10: Beast Bite 2012

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

* * *

Zero frowned, deep in thought about something as he stared blankly at his book. "This is bad..." he noted, "Time has started to become undone...what should I do?" As the herald began to recall something, he noticed several specters flying overhead, dark clouds following these unknown beings.

Frustrated, the herald began to grit his teeth, "Looks like I need to go back to my roots..." He soon began to grip onto something in his pocket as he watched the specters fly overheard.

Meanwhile, Grant Myson was staring at the Faiz Mission Memory, the last remnants of Takumi Inui, aka Kamen Rider Faiz.

"Grant, you alright?" Weiss asked him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh right, it's nothing…" he said but Weiss was not convinced.

"Listen, I'm just as shocked as you were about what we saw in 2003" the resistance fighter reassured her fellow brother-in-arms, "We can report this to Isaiah if you want, okay?"

"Grant mentally sighed, 'Okay, Grant... Take a moment to relax, and focus on what you DO know is going on...'

* * *

_**One, Zi-O and Fourze had just defeated the Fourze Zodiarts before they found out that it was his ally, Kengo Utahoshi. Two, turns out the Queenfest was rigged by one of Miu's lackeys, who was also working with the former Kamen Rider Kaixa-turned-Faiz Orphenoch, Masato Kusaka. Three, after entering the year 2003, we were able to defeat Kusaka's past self…only to find that girl Weiss saved having been beaten down and a copy of my Time Mazine flying off…**_

* * *

'Frankly, none of this makes any sense…' he thought to himself before he saw that the team had once more arrived in the year 2011. The soldier soon nodded as he landed the machine, as Grant finished his thoughts.

'One thing's for sure though… the game has definitely changed…'

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to a scene from Movie War Carnival where both Nathan and Rex cheer as Megumi and Haruka are excited to attend the Spring Festival

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

It soon jumps to where the main villain is threatening the king and queen of Harmonia

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

From there it showcases the first meeting of Nathan's team meeting the Happiness Charge Precure and the two Overdrive Rangers before cutting to Rex and co arriving

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

It soon transitions into a scene with Nathan searching for something alongside Seiji, before they and the other heroes jumped by several mooks.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

It soon jumps to the Mystic Rangers morph alongside Seiji and Tyzonn morphing into the Red and Silver Overdrive Rangers

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next comes a shot from the Go! Princess Cures activating their Valkyrie forms

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally it ends with Sora, Donald, and Goofy charging into battle, weapons at the ready.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon changes into a scene where Rex is performing Ichigo's famous transformation pose. Once he spins the driver, he leaps into the air as wind sends him into the sky

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10: BEAST BITE 2012**_

* * *

Back in the Rabbit Hutch…

"In the end, Kazashiro-sempai won the Queenfest for the third year running…" Yuki sighed as she stared at a poster that stated as such, "They didn't even listen to my speech…"

Henrietta, who had changed back to the attire she was wearing before arriving to the current year, could only smile in sympathy, "Don't worry Yuki, there's always next year…" she said before thinking to herself 'At least I don't have to be dragged into this again…'

Afterwards, they soon saw Rex, Sora, and Gentaro show up, alongside Miu.

"Yo…" the young king said as he was now once more in his usual attire, "Mornin' everyone…"

However while everyone wasn't surprised by this, what did shock them was Miu walking into the clubroom. "So this is the Kamen Rider Club?" she asked as the other two members of said club were horrified to see her there.

"Hey, Kisaragi…" Kengo asked in, "What the heck is she doing here?"

"The queen has an obligation to know everything about the school. I won't allow there to be any secrets." Miu told the technician, "And besides, can't I say my goodbyes to the others before they leave?"

As she looked around, Gentaro quickly clapped his hands together in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry! Since we lost the bet, I told her about the secret of the Rider Club so I wouldn't have to transfer." The rocketeer soon smirked as he tried to turn things around, "That's why she's now the newest member of the Kamen Rider Club!"

Miu was surprised by this, "Club member?! How rude, you mean I'm the new club _president_…"

Rex merely shrugged, "Eh, either way. You're in…" he said casually as Yuki was not having it.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait. Kazashiro-sempai, that's just being a bit overbearing" she shouted as she puffed her cheeks.

The cheerleader however fired back just as quickly, "Oops. Oh, so the geek dares voice an opinion towards the queen?"

"Well we do need some support in the past…" Isaiah noted, "Besides, it seems that you want to try and make right with them, aren't you?" This surprisingly caused Miu to look away, "Yeah… I can't thank you guys enough for saving my life, and for saving the school from those monsters. That's why I want to try and help out in any way I can."

"W-Well, in this club, I'm the sempai" Yuki noted as the two began to stare each other down. "Kisaragi, Wells, Sora, you three should take responsibility for this" Kengo noted before glaring at Rex, "Especially since it's _your_ job in keeping that tyrant out of our future, Zi-O…"

However the young king didn't at all fazed, "Well we were on our way out of this era anyways, so losing this bet ain't gonna make me lose sleep…" he answered as Kengo turned to leave.

"It's no use…I feel sick…" Gentaro sighed as he slumped onto the table as the technician tossed the kid something.

"Take this; you might need this in the future…" Kengo told Rex as he left, leaving the young king to examine the device he was given. It had the same circular base as the Rocket Astroswitch that Gentaro used, but with a white circle along with a sticker that had Fourze's symbol and finally Fourze's helmet as the button.

"Huh, thanks Kengo…" the young king as he put the switch into his jacket. Grant, Weiss, and Riku arrived.

"Well there you guys are!" Donald shouted, "You three took forever to beat Kusaka!" Grant soon tried his best to revert to his stoic persona, "Well it wasn't that hard." As he said this, Gentaro noticed something, "Hey, where's Takumi-sempai?"

This brought a solemn look onto the trio's faces, "Dead…" the soldier stated, causing some shock from the group, "When we restored Faiz' era, we ended up reinstating something I had forgotten about. As it turns out, both Takumi and Kusaka died in 2003, albeit in different ways."

"Guess that explains why that Conquete guy went for him…" Gentaro noted as he recovered a bit of his energy to listen to the conversation.

"But that's not all…" Grant admitted, "There was… something else we saw…"

"Something else?" Isaiah noted, "You mean you saw Another Faiz?"

"Not… necessarily…" the soldier noted, "It actually happened right after Takumi died. We ended up seeing another Time Mazine, another Time Mazine that looks like mine…"

"Another Time Mazine?" Rex asked, "But I was busy with Tamae at the time, plus Henrietta was piloting the mecha!"

"I knew what I saw!" Grant growled, "It all started when I heard another Ziku Driver sound off again. At first, we thought it was my driver malfunctioning, however we soon found an injured guy comforting what seems to be our Another Faiz. What tipped us off that something was wrong before the Time Mazine arrived was the presence of ash in the area."

"So, you think your counterpart was at fault here?" Sora guessed, "The Geiz that you share your powers with?"

"It's entirely possible…" Isaiah noted, "After finding out about the Time Jackers, it's entirely possible there are another pair of Riders with the same powers as you have going through a similar journey"

Rex soon sighed, "I just hope they're friendly…"

As he said that, Isaiah felt a slight pain that forced him to hold his temple for a moment. "Another vision?" Grant correctly guessed.

"Indeed…" he noted, "It says…"

_Unafraid of the unknown, you must never lose hope and stand tall against despair…_

As they heard this, Donald could not help but feel a bit nostalgic when he heard the first part of the prediction.

"So, I'm guessing we have to head to Wizard's era next huh?" Grant noted as he deciphered the prediction in an instant, "Well then, we better head out as soon as we can…"

"You mean you're already leaving?" Gentaro asked the group.

"Pretty much, we need to make sure the other Heisei Riders don't die by Another Rider…" Rex sighed as he got up, "Even still, I'm glad that we got to spend this much time here in Amanogawa"

A big smile soon formed on Gentaro as they both shared a final handshake before they all made the trip to the next era. However as the group boarded the two Time Mazines, Sora noticed Riku get onto Grant's Time Mazine.

"Riku, you're coming along too?" the brunette Keyblade wielder asked his friend.

"Well it's more or less for this one trip only" he explained, "While I would love to stick around and help you guys, I'm kind of already meddling with the world order. So after you guys save this Wizard guy, I'll be heading back to Master Yen Sid to report."

Sora soon nodded as the two clock Riders readied the controls while the rest set the time: Feburary 10, 2013.

"Initiating chronological displacement system!" the two called out as the Time Mazines took off for the next era.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two Time Mazines land landed in a nearby park as the machines' cloaking devices were just turned on.

"Now that wasn't a long trip…" Rex noted as he stepped out of the Time Mazine.

"We only went forward by a couple of years so it was pretty easy on our fuel source…" Henrietta noted as she looked at a tablet very similar to the one Weiss had when the adventure started.

"So, who exactly is this Kamen Rider Wizard?" Riku asked Isaiah, who promptly took out his Rider Legacy book.

"According to this book, Kamen Rider Wizard is the direct successor to Fourze whose quite the skilled magician. With the Inner Phantom known as WizarDragon, he is able to cast magic based around mana, not unlike the Draconia or Fantasia schools of magic…" he explained as he showed them an image of Kamen Rider Wizard.

He was a mostly black Rider with large red anklets and arm cuffs, along with a crystal red chestplate and a red jewel-like helmet, devoid of the normal segmented bug eyes that persisted through most of the Heisei Riders.

The WizardDriver on the other hand, was mostly silver save for a black hand outlined in gold, along with two switches to change the direction of the hands, along with a silver chain to store any extra rings Wizard could need at the time.

"Draco-what now?" the young king asked aloud.

"Those are the two types of magic in our world" Donald explained, "There's Fantasia magic, which is what Sora and I are able to use which runs on basic magic, while Draconian magic is more dangerous due to using a person's natural stamina…"

"Huh, I didn't even know there was any kind of magic…" Henrietta noted, "Then again, I guess that's to be expected when it comes to our current situation."

"Of course there are!" the duck mage pointed out, "As the Royal Magician, it's my duty to master all forms of magic. On that note…" The duck mage soon asked Isaiah for the book as he began to read through all the pages on Wizard's era.

"Huh, I've never seen Donald act like this before…" Sora noted as he looked at Donald reading the Rider Legacy book.

As they looked around the park, the group soon came across a large pink food truck with signs advertising Doughnuts. "Oh, welcome to Doughnut Shop Hungry!" a very flamboyant man with blonde hair greet the group, "My name is Yu Kamimura and I'm the manager of this food truck. You all must be new around here aren't you!"

"Uhh, yeah…" Riku answered as he was taken aback by the man's forwardness.

"Well then, come on in!" he offered as the various members of Team Zi-O sat down at the various tables. "Now, what would you all like to have? I've currently got a couple batches of some special Doughnuts that I'm dying to show off"

"Huh, what is it?" Sora asked, earning a smile from Kamimura as he rushed into his truck and prepared the batches of Doughnuts.

When he came back, he soon placed down two large plates filled with Doughnuts. The first was batch of heart-shaped Doughnuts with crown-shaped holes in them with blue glazing on the top, while the other had yellow glazed Doughnuts with white sparkles on the edge and blue sprinkles in the middle.

"Woah, these are amazing!" the young king praised as he looked at one of the blue Doughnuts and took a bite. Just then, Kamimura looked up to see someone he knew.

"Ah! Haruto, good to see you!"

They soon turned around to find a person walking upto the store. It was a young man with brunette hair and a black and red coat over a white shirt and faded green pants. This was Haruto Soma, aka Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Hey there!" the mage greeted as he took a seat at a new table set up by one of the employees.

Meanwhile Kamimura placed down a tray with several plain sugar Doughnuts. "Here, the usual" he happily noted.

"Huh? You're not going to recommend your latest recipe today?" Haruto pondered.

"Well, currently my Grand Kingdom and Azure Heart Doughnuts are sold out thanks to the recent clientele" the Doughnut shop owner explained as he pointed out towards the two groups, "Even still, you want to try out one I had cooking up yesterday?"

Immediately the employee alongside Kamimura prepared a tray of pink heart-shaped Doughnuts not unlike the Azure Heart batch they gave Sora and co. "I give you, the Happy Romance Doughnut!" the baker cheered, "Perfect for couples such as the two lovebirds over there!" he soon pointed at Grant and Weiss, with the former of the two seemed bewildered.

"Wait, you mean us?" Grant asked, pointing towards himself and the girl in white, "What makes us look like a couple?"

Weiss on the other hand seemed a bit flustered while looking at a visibly confused Grant.

'Wow… I don't know who I should pity, Weiss or Grant…' the young king thought to himself.

"Huh… well I hope they taste good" Haruto noted… before taking a bite of his sugar donuts, disappointing the two as they walked away.

"Mou, what a tease…" Kamimura sighed as he gave two doughnuts to Rex and Grant respectively. Afterwards, the man picked up a bottle of mayonnaise before offering it to Haruto. The wizard declined loudly at this.

"So, how did you find this place?" Haruto asked Rex.

"Well, we kind of saw it while hanging out with some of my friends and thought, 'Hey, why not?'…" the young king lied before taking a bite out of another Azure Heart donut.

"Huh…" the wizard noted as he ate his doughnuts.

However, as he was about to finish his food, a young man in multi-colored clothes came barreling towards him. "Haruto-san!" he called out.

"What's wrong?" he asked before being given a bag containing some kind of badge with some minor burns. "This is Rinko-chan's…" Haruto gasped, "Where did you find this?"

"A stranger… told me to give you this, Haruto-san…" the man told him, piquing the interest of the groups.

"Could you tell us what that person looked like?" Isaiah asked, "Maybe we could help…"

"W-Well, he was big, like huge! He looked like he was in some kind of mascot costume or something…" the man told the commander as he flipped through the pages of his book, but couldn't find anything on the person or creature the man was describing.

Soon enough, Team Zi-O rushed out after they paid for the doughnuts, trying to search for Rinko.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, the large cat from before was walking into a nearby building with a huge smile on his face before being confronted by a man in red.

"Where are the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai and the Keyblade wielder?" the man asked.

"Calm down pal, we got this sorted out…" the cat noted, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "They'll come, I'm sure of it…"

"Dammit…" the man in red growled, "How long are you and your boss gonna keep me waiting?"

"Patience birdboy, you can't rush art. These things take time to complete…" the cat lightly scolded him before looking towards a woman tied up with a raven standing on the rope, "Especially since we got something the wizard wants…"

"Yeah, bait…" the man in red agreed as he thought back to when he first met the two.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A huge burst of flames had spring across the pier as the man in red transformed into a large red creature with golden shoulderpads and a bird-like helmet._

"_That was refreshing…" he chuckled._

"_So, you're what they call a Phantom?" a mysterious voice asked. _

_When the man turned around, he saw the portly cat was now alongside a tall green-skinned woman with a black cloak, horns on her head, and a staff that held a green crystal on the top. The man also noticed that the cat was holding the woman from before on his shoulder._

"_Who are you two?" the monster asked them._

"_My name is Maleficent, a sorceress of darkness…" she introduced herself to the creature._

"_And I'm Pete!" the portly cat introduced, "The mistress' assistant!"_

"_Okay, so what do you want with me?" he asked._

"_I'd like to propose a deal…" she offered, "We help you in rampaging through this world, and in return you'll have to defeat a certain group of… troublesome individuals…"_

"_And what makes me think I'm gonna work with a bunch of freaks like you?" the creature asked haughtily._

"_We can give you the edge over this Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai guy and take him out" Pete exclaimed._

"_How do you know that?!" the red creature growled before noticing the raven by and perch itself onto Maleficent's shoulder._

"_Now then, do we have a deal now… Pheonix?" she asked again._

* * *

Back in the present, the red creature known as Pheonix, back in his normal human disguise, turned towards the cat. "Hey, Pete…" he asked.

"Yeah?" the cat called out as he checked on the unconscious prisoner.

"Why are you two helping me?!" Pheonix demanded from them.

"It is because you got a pretty good grasp of the darkness, see…" Pete answered, "Considering that you have the best chance at taking out that pipsqueak and his friends, not to mention our goals aligning pretty well, I suggested to Maleficent if we could team up!"

"I appreciate being chosen, but I won't thank either of you…" the man in red laughed off.

"It's fine! Don't worry about a thing!" Pete reassured the Phantom, "Trust me when I say that Wizard guy will be here! Scout's honor!"

"Fine…" Pheonix sighed as he turned towards the raven, who was staring back at him.

"Sorry, but the current number you're trying to contact is currently out of range" the automated voice told Haruto as he, Rex, Grant, Sora, Donald, Goofy tried their best to search for her.

"Anything?" Sora asked him as he looked around the street.

"Nothing…" the man sighed as he put his phone away, "Where did Rinko-chan go?"

"I'm guessing she's a friend of yours…" Grant guessed as Haruto nodded.

"She's a detective I met when I came to this town, she tried to arrest me and find out more about the Phantoms, but it ended up bringing a Phantom to her instead and bring her into despair…" the ringed wizard explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Donald pondered.

"It's because she was a Gate; a person with magical potential" Grant noted, "If any of the Phantoms tried to bring a Gate into despair, their Inner Phantom will devour the darkness in their hearts and enter our world."

"Yeah, you mentioned Inner Phantoms twice now, but you never said what they are…" Sora realized.

"They are technically infant Phantoms, hidden within a person's Gate until it either takes over their body, or they find enough hope to seal it away and become a mage" Haruto told them bluntly, "That's how I became a mage…" He soon held his chest as a growling sound could be heard.

"Yeesh…" Sora noted as the rest of them looked within them as they looked within their hearts and shivered. There was a monster living in their hearts? Sora in particular began to remember something in his past, namely a dream where he had fought against a large Heartless giant.

'At the time, was that Heartless actually… my Inner Phantom?' he pondered in his mind.

However, as they looked around, Sora noticed there was something in Haruto's pocket, a completely greyed-out Ridewatch with Wizard's helmet and the year 2012 printed on the inside.

"Hey, how did you get that?" the Keyblade wielder asked, causing the young man to notice the watch and take it out.

"Oh, I got this from a friend…" the mage informed the two, "It was several months ago when my powers started to go out of wack. However, after a few minutes, Dragon returned to me stating that he felt something take away a chunk of his power."

"Time Jackers… so they're here too…" Weiss grumbled.

"Yeah, it's thanks to this that I still have a connection to Dragon" Haruto revealed, leaving the young king to ponder as the ringed mage noticed his Ridewatch. "You know, the guy who gave me this watch had something similar to what's on your arm right now" he remembered, "He didn't really say anything; he just said to keep it safe for him…"

"So that means that the other Zi-O must have visited this era already…" the solider guessed, "Though considering that history still greatly resembles the normal era, that means that there is already a Wizard Phantom running around the area…"

"A what now?" Haruto asked, "How is there a Phantom based on Wizard around here?"

"I guess to make a long story short, there is a monster known as an Another Rider out to kill you and take your place. Think Invasion of the Bodies Snatchers but with Kamen Riders… and more killing…" the young king explained.

"You know, I saw that movie while I was in America… It's, kind of terrifying for an old horror flick…" Haruto admitted as he began fiddling away on his phone. 'Come on, please tell me that you know where she is…' he thought before placing the phone to his ear, waiting for someone on the other end of the line.

He soon heard the person he wanted to hear as a man with glasses and a combed back hairstyle answered, "Rinko Diamon's location?!"

"Yeah, I thought you might now…" Haruto noted.

"Sadly I don't, I'm not her guardian after all so I don't know where she is at all times" the man told the ringed mage, "Please, don't call me over something like that!"

This got the ring mage worried as he noticed Grant noticing a man wearing a blue hoodie, white shirt, cargo pants, and a white towel around his neck. He seemed to be practicing magic on his own, trying his best to do some sort of fire trick.

However, something seemed off about him, but he could not pinpoint what.

"Hey, you think we should split up?" Weiss asked, "We'll probably cover more ground that way…"

"Probably for the best…" Sora noted.

"Perhaps we should stick to teams of two then" Haruto offered, "Rex, Henrietta and I will search one way, Sora, Donald and Goofy another, and finally Riku, Grant, Weiss, and Isaiah another?"

"It's for the best…" Isaiah noted, "Alright, let's meet up back at the donut store if we're able to find any clues to Rinko's whereabouts…"

Everyone soon agreed as they went their separate ways to find where Rinko was.

* * *

In one area, Grant and Weiss were running through the city in an attempt to find Hayase. While one of them searched on the ground, the other ran up a nearby staircase into a rooftop where he could get a bird's eye view of most of the city.

"Now, where are you…" he muttered to himself before he noticed a tent and clothesline near him.

"Ahhh~ Guess I won't reap anything today…" a blonde man with a fur-lined jacket sighed as he leaned on a railing. As he got back up, he noticed the soldier. "Hey there, you might want to step back from the edge there kid…" he informed him.

However, before Grant could answer, the two noticed that time had stopped. When either man tried to move, they noticed Schwartz walk towards the soldier, smirking as he examined the view.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Grant Myson…" the man noted, "I was wondering who the other Geiz was, and I must say…" he soon looked at the boy, "I am rather perplexed as to how someone like you exists in this timeline…"

"You're… one of the…Time Jackers… aren't you?" he demanded whilst he tried to move.

"Indeed, my name is Schwartz" he chuckled as he performed a bow, "I must admit that I was curious to see the two… unexpected factors." The man in purple soon shook his head, "But I digress, you two are proving to be a nuisance so I'll need you to stop…"

He then utilized his powers to move Grant off of the building.

"Hey, what's going on?" the blonde man asked as he tried to move, but the time stop was much stronger than he anticipated.

The soldier tried to move, but Schwartz told him "No need to respond, it'll all be over soon…"

As soon as time returned, Grant began to fall from the sky until a large hat appeared and gave him a cushion to fall on. The hat soon began to fly upwards and back onto the rooftop, where Isaiah and Rikue were waiting.

"Commander!" Weiss shouted as she rushed to the three.

"So, the old snake has made himself known…" Schwartz quipped, "How nice… perhaps this was not the right time for me to act…" He soon left the area and disappeared.

"What the heck are you doing?" Grant demanded, "I was doing just fine!"

"Are you sure, because it looked like you were thrown off a building by a Time Jacker" Riku noted, shutting up the soldier as he looked away. As he did so, the blonde man walked up to the three.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked them.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Weiss apologized.

"It's fine… at least that creepy purple guy's gone…" he sighed before briefly placing his hands onto his sides. "Anyway, name's Nitoh" he introduced himself.

"Grant Myson…" the soldier replied, shaking his hand.

"So, you guys are Riders?" Nitoh asked the trio, "I mean, it's kind of obvious given what's on your arm..."

"Well you have me there…" Riku noted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, even still, it's great to have some reinforcements drop by" the blonde man sighed, "Especially on a boring day like this…"

The soldier couldn't agree more but, as he looked at this carefree man, Grant could not help but feel nostalgic in a way. It was if for a moment, there was someone else standing in Nitoh's place, a clearly older man wearing what seemed to be knight-like armor.

"Grant? You alright there?" Riku called out to him before his mind snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" the soldier muttered as he looked around to see the others were staring at him confused. "Oh, sorry…" he apologized, "Guess I was spacing out for a moment…"

"It seems like the prince and Sora have been rubbing off you a bit…" the commander noted with a chuckle while Weiss began to contemplate on something

"You know, Grant…" she noted as she walked towards the soldier, "I just remembered that your birthday's in a couple of days…" The girl in white soon shuffled her feet for a moment while looking to the ground, "Well, relative to this timeline anyways…"

"Yeah, I forgot about that…" Grant realized, a brief smile appearing on his face, "Guess jumping through time and space really messed up my sense of time…"

"Well, I was thinking…" she pondered, "Maybe before we leave this era, why don't we all have a big party to celebrate?"

"I'd like that…" he chuckled before they noticed a sight below them.

It was Sora flying through the sky alongside Donald, leading the charge while Haruto was on a silver modified Honda CRF250R with gold on the sides and bars, along with a headlight done up like a red ring with two gold parts on the side, the silver Time Mazine flew not too far behind, and Rex and Hernietta on the young king's bike.

"Oh, Haruto…" the blonde man noted, recognizing the ringed wizard. "Hey~! Did you find a Phantom already?" he called out.

However, he did not answer as they rode off.

"Ugh, what a rude guy!" Nitoh sighed loudly.

However Grant and Weiss knew from the look on Sora's face that something clearly happened. Thinking fast, Grant summoned the red Time Mazine and allowed him, Weiss, and Isaiah to fly off, leaving Nitoh a tad bit confused.

"Was it something I said?" he asked before briefly giving up. As he leaned on the rails, he soon came to the same conclusion as the others, "Wait a moment…"

* * *

Earlier with Rex, Henrietta, and Haruto, the trio had no such luck as they searched for the girl. They had met up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy earlier after they had found nothing on their end.

"Man, we've looked everywhere…" Rex sighed as he stopped to catch his breath, "Where even is she?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep looking!" Haruto noted before he heard his phone ring, "Hello?"

"Haruto? I've made a few inquiries about Rinko Daimon…" the man from before told the ringed wizard.

As the group listened in, Pete was watching them from above. "Heh, so this is the so-called Demon King of Time…" the fat cat noted, "Sure doesn't look like a king to me…"

"So, she's been missing since yesterday?" Haruto asked the man.

"Unfortunately…" the man sighed before composing himself, "From what my sources have been telling me, she hasn't appeared at all for the past two days or so."

"I see, thanks for the help…" the ringed wizard thanked the man.

"You don't need to thank me…" he stated, "After all, I decided to do this under the hunch that she was after a Phantom. So, if you find anything, please inform me when you have the time. Okay?"

"Got it…" Haruto agreed before turning towards the young king and the young girl. "Bad news guys…" he told them, "She's been missing since before you guys got here…"

"Crap…" Sora sighed before placing his arms over his head, "Something tells me that it's not just a coincidence that she's gone…"

Once he got up, he soon turned towards Henrietta, only to come face-to-face with the fat cat instead.

"Hey there!" he greeted, causing the six to flinch.

"Pete!" Sora growled as he, Donald, and Goofy readied their weapons.

"What the?! You know this guy Sora?!" Rex gasped, looking towards the Keyblade wielder.

"He's one of the bad guys we've fought before…" Sora informed him, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well after that big white castle disappeared after you beat up that Xemnas punk, my boss and I were forced to try and find a way to regain control over the Heartless" Pete monologue, "and lucky for us, there was a world which was home to a legendary Demon King of Time!" He then began to examine the young king, "You know, you don't look like some harrowing dictator like Maleficent…" the fat cat noted as he scratched his chin.

"Tell me then Pete…" Haruto asked, "Was this Maleficent woman the one who send you to deliver that wallet to Shunpei?"

"Guilty as charged!" the fat cat laughed, "We decided to send you a small souvenir for your troubles."

Enraged, Haruto threw a punch that Pete easily blocked it with his arm. Smirking, he smacked the ringed wizard away.

"Haruto!" the two gasped as while the latter rushed to his aid, the former glared at Pete.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon rushed into the fray, battling against the fat cat while Henrietta helped the ringed wizard back to his feet.

"You okay?" she asked him.

Haruto nodded as she let go. "Oh you've done it now…" the ringed wizard growled as he stood alongside Rex. After putting on a ring that has the same hand as his belt buckle, he placed it over the buckle.

_**DRI~VER ON! PL~EASE!**_

This soon caused the Wizard Driver to appear, allowing him to switch the hand from the left to the right. Meanwhile Rex placed on his Ziku Driver and activated his Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

_**SHABIDOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~! SHABIDOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~! SHABIDOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~!**_

After placing the Ridewatch into the Driver, the young king entered his transformation pose while Haruto took out a red ruby ring and flipped down what seemed to be a visor, causing it to resemble his helmet.

"Henshin!"

Haruto soon scanned the ring onto his Driver at the same time as Rex spinning his Driver.

_**FLA~ME~! PL~EASE~! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

Immediately the watch straps appeared around the young king as the ringed wizard summoned a red magical circle to pass through him. Soon the transformation for the latter was complete as the katakana letters attached themselves to the helmet.

The two quickly ran into the battlefield with Wizard summoning a silver sword-gun hybrid as his weapon.

"Heh, look who's joined the party!" Pete laughed before he cracked his knuckles..

Pete soon threw two powerful punches at the two only to get slammed in the back by Sora.

"Heh, not bad slick!" the fat cat grumbled as he flew through the air.

Once was able to land on his feet, he soon saw the Keyblade wielder, young king, and ringed wizard all coming for him and threw out a huge right swing, forcing the three to stop.

"Time to play some volleyball!" he laughed before landing an uppercut on Zi-O. Afterwards he leaped into the air and spiked him down like a volleyball, causing a crater to form upon impact.

"Rex!" Henrietta cried out as Wizard helped the young king back to his feet.

"How about a change?" Pete confidently asked before cupping his hands together, "Heartless Squad, round up!" he cried out.

Soon, from out of the darkness came a hoard of Heartless at the fat cat's beck and call.

"Looks like he's got reinforcements…" Haruto noted as he looked at the squadron of Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Donald declared as he, Sora, and Goofy all gave each other a knowing look.

"Yeah, time for a Trinity Limit!" Sora agreed, a huge smile beaming from him as the trio stood ready.

Immediately, Goofy started by firing a barrage of Drive Orbs from his shield at the sqaudron. Soon Donald began to draw in a few enemies before summoning a cluster of fireworks to damage them. This opened them up for Sora to perform a series of mid-air slashes. Finally, as all three landed in a triangle position, they raised their weapons into the air and unleashed a deadly storm of projectiles that destroyed the Heartless around them.

"Alright Pete, tell us where you're hiding Rinko!" Haruto growled as he stood over the fat cat.

"Beats me, I'm just the messenger!" Pete grumbled in defeat, "How about you ask that Yuugo fella? Or rather, how about you ask that _Pheonix_ fella?"

"Pheonix?!" the ringed wizard gasped.

"Enemy of yours?" Rex asked him as he nodded.

"Listen, if you want to see her again, head to the abandoned warehouse in this town" Pete told him before running off, "I'll be waiting!"

As the fat cat left the area, Haruto grabbed a ring that had a dragon walking through a portal and scanned it into the belt buckle.

_**CONNECT!**_ _**PL~EASE~!**_

From a red magical circle, Haruto summoned the Machine Winger and placed on his helmet.

"Come on, let's go!" Haruto told them as Rex summoned his own Rider Machine.

Soon, Sora and Donald began to rise up and fly forward while Goofy stuck to riding in the Time Mazine.

"Guess that leaves the two of us…" Henrietta noted as the two mounted the bike.

As she held on to the young king, Rex quickly froze up as his face started to become beet red.

"Rex, is there something wrong?" she asked him, concerned as to why he wasn't moving.

"N-Nothing!" he quickly said as he revved up the bike and drove off alongside the others. As he drove, he began to repeat something in his head, 'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…'

* * *

In the warehouse, Rinko began to stir as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked before noticing the crow that was watching over her. The woman then quickly propped herself up, before she realized the ropes around her. As she looked around, she saw Pheonix sitting nearby.

"Ah, you're finally awake I see…" the bird-like Phantom sighed as he got up and walked towards the young woman.

"What are you going to do with me?" she questioned him.

"Isn't it obvious" a voice stated as Rinko saw Maleficent arrive onto the scene, "We need you as bait to draw out the ringed mage…"

"Who… who are you?" she asked the evil fairy.

"None of your concern…" Maleficent muttered as she walked around.

"Why?" Rinko asked Pheonix, who merely scoffed before squatting to her eye level.

"You know, I should really thank you while you still have breath…" the Phantom chuckled, "Ya taught me to do what I want…" He soon got up, "It's like you said, I'm about to rampage the way I want! And with the new power that Maleficent woman gave me, the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai won't stand a chance!"

He soon laughed as the two noticed Pete arrived with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Riders hot on his trail.

"Rinko-chan!" Haruto called out as they rushed to the woman's aid, only for Pete and Pheonix got in the way.

"Glad to see you show up" Pheonix chuckled before looking towards the others, "And it looks like you didn't come alone…" He soon transformed into his Phantom form. "Damn, I was getting tired of waiting!" he roared.

"Ahh, it's you three again…" Maleficent laughed before looking at Rex and Henrietta, a wicked smile forming on her face. "I see, so this is the fabled demon king of time?"

"I should have known you were here…" Sora noted as he, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons, "What are you doing in this world?" he demanded.

"Simple, we came for him…" she answered, pointing towards Rex.

"Why though?" the young king questioned.

The evil fairy soon smirked, "Your power of course…" she answered, "After all, with dominion over time comes the chance to rewrite history and to view events once thought to be long forgotten. That is why I ask you, my liege, to abandon these so-called heroes and join us."

"Why would I want to do that if it means dooming the future?" the young king questioned the evil fairy, "I made a promise to change my fate, and dammit I'm gonna see this through to the end!"

"Ha! What's the point in being all goody-good?" Pete mocked the boy, "If the world thinks your evil, what's the point in changing their minds?"

Rex soon grit his teeth in anger as Haruto held him back, shaking his head as if to tell him to back down. The young king complied as he regained his composure.

"Regardless…" the ringed wizard said as he summoned his belt, "I'm gonna save Rinko-chan, and make sure you never get that power that you so desperately want!" He then turned towards the young king, who already had his Ziku Driver equipped. "Let's go everyone!" he declared as the five charged into the fray.

"Henshin!"

_**FLA~ME~! PL~EASE~! HI! HI! HI HI HI!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O~!**_

As Haruto and Rex transformed, Pheonix scoffed and tossed a fireball right at the two. Luckily, Sora was able to deflect it with his Keyblade.

"Heh, not bad!" Pheonix laughed as he summoned his own sword, one with a red wing-like handle, before engaging Wizard alone in a fight, leaving the others to fight Pete once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grant, Weiss, Riku, and Isaiah were looking around; hoping to find where the others had ran off. However instead, they came across a young man who was smirking at them. He had wavey brown hair, and wore a black open vest over a white collared long shirt, a fedora with a blue feather on it, and a green and brown shoal.

"Heh, so you guys are the reason why time's all screwy…" he chuckled.

"Who are you?" Grant asked the man.

"I'm just a guy who wants to have some fun!" he laughed before Riku felt something.

'Something about him doesn't feel right…' he thought as he approached the man, "Tell me, are you a Phantom?" the silver-haired Keyblade Wielder asked him.

"I'd prefer if you didn't address me with such a broad term like that…" he answered in a very casual manner, "Just call me Sora!"

"Funny, we already know a guy called Sora" Grant scoffed.

"Then just call me Sora B then, and I'll refer to your friend as Sora A!" the mysterious Phantom laughed, annoying the soldier.

"So, are you here just to waste our time?" he growled at him.

"Not really, I just wanted to give you guys a tip" he said before putting a hand to his ear and hearing the sounds of battle, "I think you're friends are that way and, judging by the explosions, looks like Pheonix has already found them."

"Pheonix?!" Isaiah gasped in horror, 'Oh no, if the young king or Sora encountered him, then they'll be doomed to die…'

Soon, Isaiah tossed his hat and caused it to grow in size before falling onto them and shrinking, teleporting the four right to the battlefield, leaving the curious Phantom behind.

"Good luck, Mirai no Senshi-san…" the Phantom chuckled.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the fight waging on within in was beginning to escalate, Pete was fighting off five different people at once while trying to avoid getting blasted by Henrietta who, while not as a good of a shot as Weiss, was still able to land her shots.

"Heh, you guys are starting to get annoying…" he growled as he gripped his fist, "It's time I showed off my true power!"

"Yeah right…" Sora laughed off.

However, all of a sudden, he roared and summoned a large purple magic circle to appear from underneath his feet. He was soon transformed into a much slimmer humanoid lion-like monster with golden mane, a large pair of orange bird wings, a blue dolphin-like tail, minotaur-like feet, and the same large hands that he originally had. The beast soon slumped down as he revealed a chain on his right arm that had the year 2012 and the name BEAST printed on it, revealing the form's true nature.

_**BEAST…**_

"Wait, you can become an Another Rider?!" Riku gasped in horror.

"Ha! And how!" Pete, now the Beast Phantom, laughed, "After we got here, Maleficent decided to use one of those leftover watches and boosted them with the power of darkness!" the formerly fat cat explained, "I of course made a contract with her, and boy do I like the results!"

Rex soon grumbled, "Well if you're gonna play it that way…" The young king soon grabbed from one of his watch holders the Fourze Ridewatch and activated it.

_**FOURZE!**_

"Yuugo Switch On!"

After inserting the Ridewatch, he charged forth alongside Sora and Riku, the FourzeArmor appeared in it's rocket mode and drove itself into the Beast Phantom. The Another Rider was able to stop it from ramming into him; however he did not expect Zi-O to jump into the rocket and transform it into his Rider Armor.

_**ARMOR TIME! 3, 2, 1! FOUR~ZE!**_

"Take this!" the young king declared, charging up one of the Booster Modules on his arm to the max.

_**RIDER BOOSTER PUNCH!**_

He then, alongside Sora's Sonic Blade and Riku's Dark Splicer, quickly pushed the Beast Phantom into Pheonix, who was still in control of his fight against the ringed wizard. Needing a way to counter him, he quickly took out a blue ring with a dragon-like visor and scanned it into his belt.

_**WA~TER~! DR~AGON… JABAJABA BASHAAN~ ZABUNZABU~N!**_

Immediately a large water dragon construct appeared around him and transformed his armor. He now sported a larger version of the visor he had on his ring, along with a blue longcoat that had a dragon head as a chestplate and two sapphire-like shoulderpads.

However that wasn't enough as Pheonix was easily able to see through Wizard's attacks, landing a strong sword slash before following it up with a superkick to the upper jaw.

"You okay Haruto?" Henrietta asked him as he stumbled to where she was firing.

"I'm alright…" he told her before flipping the switch and scanning a new ring onto it.

_**CHOINEI! BLIZZARD! SAIY~KO~!**_

"Deep Freeze!" he called out, using a blue magic circle to fire off a Blizzara attack, allowing him to come in with a powerful sword slash, only to be met with a burst of flames instead.

"I told ya before that I won't fall for the same trick twice!" Pheonix reminded him.

"Haruto!" the four gasped as Sora quickly ran towards the ringed wizard.

"Wisdom Form!"

Just as quickly, he entered his Wisdom Drive form and slid around the bird-like Phantom, firing off magic missiles at him while keeping his distance away from the flames.

"Grah! Hold still, you little brat!" he roared in anger.

"Make me!" he shouted back before using a Blizzaga spell on him, firing off a series of ice shards in quick succession.

"Thanks for the assist, Sora…" Wizard thanked him as he took out a green copy of his Water Dragon Style Ring.

_**HU~RRICA~NE!**_ _**DR~AGON… BYUU! BYUU! BYUU BYUU BYUU BYUU!**_

A large tornado appeared from the green magic circle created above as it changed Wizard's suit from blue to green. While the tornado was around him, Wizard grabbed a Spell Ring that depicted a flaming foot with a dragon on it and scanned it.

_**CHOINEI! KICK STRI~KE! SAIY~KO~!**_

He then landed a flying side kick boosted by the winds, forcing Pheonix to guard.

"My turn!" Sora declared as he rushed in, zipping through Pheonix before performing a faux sheathing motion.

_**ZANTETSUKEN!**_

This combined attack sent Pheonix flying away from the two and into the Beast Phantom.

Earlier, Rex, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were having a tough time fighting the Beast Phantom, who had now summoned a pack of monkey-like Heartless.

"What's the matter guys, you can't handle the new me?" he taunted the quartet, in particular Donald and Goofy, "Guess it looks like we've got the advantage this time!"

"Not likely!" Rex declared as he pressed both buttons on his Ziku Driver.

_**FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**_

Once he spun it, Goofy got onto the FourzeArmor's rocket mode and rode it upwards, giving him enough height for him to divebomb into the Another Rider while Zi-O merely performed his finisher.

_**GOOFY BOMBADIER!**_

_**FOURZE EXHAUST TWISTER!**_

While the Beast Phantom was distracted, Donald and Riku were preparing their own spells before the duck mage leaped into the air into the air.

"Time to light up the sky!" he declared before summoning a barrage of fireworks to attack the Another Rider, while the silver-haired Keyblade wielder launched three electrical spheres at him. This stunned the former fat cat long enough to allow both Goofy and Zi-O's finishers to connect and send the Beast Phantom into Pheonix.

"Looks like your magical power has gone up again!" the bird-like Phantom laughed as the two got up.

Soon, Grant and the others had arrived as they saw the tail end of the battle, witnessing Wizard push a lever to open up the palm on his weapon and scan his ring.

_**HU~RRICA~NE! SLASH STRI~KE!**_

"It's over!" Zi-O declared as he reverted back to base form and activated his finisher.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy soon joined in on the attack as they readied themselves. Once Wizard and Zi-O were ready, the two performed a powerful wind-charged slash attack and a flying side kick respectively.

_**Zi-O CHRONO KICK!**_

Meanwhile, Sora fired off a barrage of magical blasts while Donald summoned a meteor shower.

"Ragnarok!"

"Meteor Rain!"

Finally, Goofy and Riku ran straight ahead as the winds from Wizard's attack began to surround him. He soon landed a powerful multi-hit shield bash which sent the two into Riku, who was able to hit the two with a slash covered in darkness and another of light.

_**HYPER CHARGING GOOF!**_

_**SHADOWBREAKER!**_

This soon resulted in the two blowing up after landing a good distance away from the group, which sent Pete back into his prior form very injured.

"Damn it, I should have seen that coming…" he growled as the fat cat struggled to get back up.

Soon, Henrietta looked towards the currently unguarded Rinko and ran towards her alongside Weiss and Isaiah.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked her as the girls propped her on their shoulders.

"Barely…" she answered before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Is everyone alright?" Grant asked the group, who were still tired from the battle.

"Yeah, barely…" Zi-O answered in a tired tone, leaning on his knees in order to catch his breath.

Unfortunately for them, a barrage of green and black flames appeared, attacking the five alongside a burst of fireballs.

"Everyone!" Weiss gasped.

Soon, Pheonix reformed himself alongside an very irate Maleficent, who had arrived a bit earlier.

"I see, so this is the power of Oma Zi-O…" he chuckled as the evil fairy turned towards Pete and created a portal of darkness into his heart, allowing her to grab the watch and re-activate it.

_**BEAST…**_

Once this happened, Pete was changed back into the Beast Phantom and was even healed up.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Pheonix laughed as he saw that the Another Rider was back before turning towards the downed heroes. "You're probably wondering how I survived that?" he noted to the newcomers, "Simple, what does a pheonix do best?"

"Die and come back to life…" Donald gasped, "Crap, I forgot about that!"

"Heh, you know duck, you're pretty good for a mage…" the bird-like Phantom laughed, "Too bad all that magic can't do shit on me… You see, my magical power's also gotten a bit of a buff. I don't need as much time to revive myself as before…" He then clutched checked his hand as if he was wearing a ring, "Plus, that's not the only upgrade I got…"

With a swing of his sword, Pheonix transformed into a more Phantom-like Another Rider, with his helmet resembling Wizard's helmet, a draconic-looking chest plate, a macabre looking fake Wizard Driver with a skeleton hand instead of the normal Hand Author, and both the name WIZARD and the year 2012 on the inside and back of his cape.

_**WIZARD…**_

"This can't be good…" Zi-O grumbled, "Considering how strong Pheonix was just now, there's no telling how powerful he is now that he's an Another Rider…"

Thinking fast, Wizard switched rings and transformed into a yellow-colored version of his Dragon suit, created by a bowl of dust.

_**LAND~!**_ _**DR~AGON…DO DO DO DO DOGAN! DO DO DOGAN!**_

When he tried to use a spell ring, the Wizard Phantom instead placed his new ring onto his own belt.

_**HURRICANE…**_

Suddenly a large twister appeared around the group, sweeping them off their feet and scattering them across the warehouse.

"How imputent, we gave you the chance to join us peacefully" Maleficent muttered, "But it seems that we require a bargaining chip…"

She soon turned towards Henrietta, who was timidly pointing her FaizPhone X at the evil witch. Looking a big indifferent, she sent a burst of magic at her. Seeing this, Weiss immediately pushed her friend out of the way, taking the spell instead as she began to feel her body get heavier and heavier.

"Weiss!" the girl cried out in fear.

"Don't worry… It's better you… than me…" Weiss tiredly told her before falling to the ground.

"WEISS!" the soldier cried out in horror.

As if his body moved on its own, Grant, Henrietta, and Isaiah quickly rushed to the girl in white's side, trying their best to try and move her.

"Come on Weiss… Don't do this to me…" Grant pleaded, "Come on, open your eyes… Please!" He did not get any answer other than the sounds of her slowed breathing.

"Don't even bother with her…" Maleficent told the soldier, "I placed her into a deep sleep, one that will assure that when she wakes up… you and your so-called allies are finished!"

"Damn you!" Grant roared before the Beast Phantom used his chameleon-like tongue to bind him up.

"Heh, you ain't going nowhere kiddo!" he laughed before bringing him high enough, "Now how about you take a little nap yourself!"

The Beast Phantom then slammed the soldier down with enough force to knock him out cold.

"Guys!" Zi-O cried out as the Wizard Phantom grabbed his sword and slashed all of them, sending Wizard, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku into a crumpled heap, while Zi-O was flung into a nearby pile of rubble that cancelled his transformation and pinned him to the ground.

"Alright… From this moment on, it will be my 'showtime'!" the newly transformed Another Rider declared in victory.

He then summoned a pair of flaming wings on his back before scanning a new power from his ring.

_**FLAME…**_

As the fire he created with his magic entered his wings, they began to grow and grow and grow until they were massive. Finally, he brought his wings down on the five, burning them while the young king could only sit there and watch the attack occur.

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: WIZARD 2012**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**It seems that your power is growing every day, my Overlord…"**_

"_**If you guys want to head into the world of Zoologic, you'll have to go through my test first!"**_

"_**Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, come out!"**_

"_**Come on Pheonix, it's time to end this once and for all!"**_

"_**Rider powers exist to protect others!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: LIFE IS SHOWTIME 2012**_

"_**This is the final hope!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hoo boy, has shit hit the fan now!**_

_**Hey guys, HackerEX here! Welp, I'm back with another chapter of EoT post-Movie War Carnival, and boy howdy did I come back with a doozie of a chapter. Now one thing to note that's funny to me, much like the original EoT, I was struggling with how to write this arc effectively especially given the timeframe that I set it in. However, after some help from ghost and Ohma, I think this one came out pretty well.**_

_**Now with this chapter, I wanted to a bit of world-building in terms of the magic system for this story. As you know, both Kamen Rider Wizard and Kingdom Hearts use vastly different kinds of magic that work off of different kinds of resources. So I thought it would be cool to address that here with Donald, who would likely know about these. And don't worry, I didn't make that Dragon Quest reference out of nowhere.  
**_

_**Next time, we do yet another throwback to the original EoT, get some much needed development for one of my favorite Disney characters ever, and even have a small encounter with an unexpected individual.**_

_**Until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Life is Showtime 2012

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows!, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page**_

* * *

As the Wizard Phantom, once a normal Phantom named Pheonix flapped his wings, he began to stare at the four downed heroes struggling to get to their feet.

"Hey you, leave them alone!" Rex cried out as he tried to get up from the rubble that pinned him down.

"Tough luck kid, I'd love to kill you but she's got better plans for you…" the Another Rider told him before returning his gaze towards the four, "Now… shall we have our finale?" he mockingly asked Wizard.

However before he could finish the four off, another Rider charged in and knocked him back. It was a golden lion Rider with green segmented eyes in the helmet, a black bodysuit adorned with golden armor pieces, a lion shoulderpad on the left and a crimson red bull-like mantle on the right, and a gate-like Driver with a golden lion in the center, and a dolphin, falcon, buffalo, and chameleon on each door.

"Nitoh!" Wizard gasped.

"Don't get in the way, primordial mage!" the Wizard Phantom stated before several blasts were shot at him. "What the?!" he gasped.

"I'd rather it be best that you don't move…" a voice stated, "It would make shooting you all the easier…"

From out of the shadows came Zero, whose face displayed emotions of tranquil fury towards the group.

"What the? Zero?! Why are you here?" Rex questioned as the figure removed the rubble from him and tossed him with the rest.

"Saving your life, that's what…" he told the young king before turning to Wizard. "Beast and I will handle Pheonix and Pete, you take the others and leave this place now!" he shouted.

With not many options, the group soon agreed as a battered Rex and Sora grabbed the unconscious Grant, while Henrietta, Donald, and Isaiah got Weiss. Finally, Haruto, after cancelling his transformation, ran straight to Rinko.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"It's my fault… that you were in danger…" she weakly said before passing out.

"Rinko-chan!" Haruto gasped.

"We can worry about that later, we need to get out of here now!" Rex growled before pressing the button on the Zi-O Ridewatch three times, summoning the Time Mazine to pick them up.

_**TIME MAZINE!**_

As they fled the scene, both Another Riders spotted them escaping and tried to chase after them, only for time to stop in it's place.

With a large sigh, Zero lowered his hand as he shook his head. "Where did all of this go wrong…" he muttered to himself as he read aloud from the Rider Legacy book.

* * *

_**According to this book, normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become the dark overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. After arriving in the era of Kamen Rider Wizard, they are soon faced with two enemies from the Keyblade wielder Sora's past; the Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent, and her assistant Pete, who along with Pheonix, an old rival of Wizard's, gained the power of the Another Ridewatches to become the Beast Phantom and the Wizard Phantom respectively…**_

_**Now, in order to awaken Weiss Tsukuyomi from her slumber, Sora, Rex, and Donald Duck must find the bestial magician Bark Prescott and…**_

* * *

"No…" he said, closing the book, "There is no time to glance into the future…"

As he unfroze time, the Wizard Phantom tried to pursue the Time Mazine, only for a yellow rope to grab him.

"Don't think you're getting away from me that easily!" Beast growled as he used his Chameleo Mantle to restrain the Another Rider and toss him back to the ground.

"Don't get in our way!" the Beast Phantom roared as he charged in, swiping at the two before performing a dolphin flip to knock them back.

"Sorry, but we refuse!" the herald shouted, "As much as I want to continue the mission in this era, I'd rather take those watches back from you two, or else!" He pressed the B button on the Bugglevisor Zewi, causing it to surge with energy.

_**KIMEWAZA…**_

"Yeah, and since the pest is gone, I can finally eat in peace!" Beast somewhat agreed before preparing his weapon, a rapier-like weapon with a dice block and ring slot. "Come on, main dish!" he cheered as he spun the wheel on the hilt, causing the dice to spin before he placed the Cameleo Ring into the slot to stop it at a…

_**1!**_

…

"Excuse me?" Zero questioned, lowering his guard as Beast was equally disappointed.

"Oh well, here goes nothing!" he shouted before slashing the air, causing a magic circle to appear and create a lone cameleon construct that merely bounced off the Wizard Phantom.

"Gh! Ghh…" the Beast Phantom scoffed before bursting out in a huge laughing fit, "GYA HA HA HA HA!"

As Zero slapped his free hand onto his palm, the Beast Phantom was rolling on the floor and laughing heartily at Beast's bad luck.

"What kind of attack was that?! I bet even my son PJ wouldn't get hurt from a blow like that!" he mocked as the construct tried it's best to attack.

"We don't have time to play with you loons…" Phoenix growled as Zero quickly regained his composure.

"It seems you and I can at least agree on one thing…" he said before pressing the button.

_**CRITICAL CREWS-AID!**_

He soon rushed in and performed a powerful three-slash combo, with each one stopping a slot reel onto his personal symbol, an hourglass.

"You'll pay for this!" the Wizard Phantom growled as he placed his ring onto his false Hand Author.

_**FLAME…**_

As the wings of fire grew once more, Zero leaped back and switched it from saw mode to blaster mode before firing a huge burst of energy at the wings. This caused a massive explosion that nearly leveled the building, something a green shoal wearing Phantom delighted in witnessing.

"Heh, so even Beast showed up alongside one of those Horsemen…" the other Sora chuckled, "Welp, looks like this is getting even more fun than my original plan!"

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with a blank Ridewatch, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a pedestal shot of Zi-O while several floating clocks show off the various Kamen Rider timelines (ie. Stock footage of various Kamen Rider openings) before ending with Zi-O turning around and grabbing the clock in front of him, revealing it to be the Zi-O Ridewatch as the camera turns and shows Zero from before.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11: LIFE IS SHOWTIME 2012**_

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, they soon arrived at a location quite familiar to Team Zi-O, the Seito University Hospital. However they did not have that much time to reminisce as they had to get Rinko to the hospital.

Immediately, the group watched as a team of paramedics rushed the two into the ER Room. Rex soon turned towards a much younger Hiiro, who was with the team of paramedics.

"Please, take care of our friend!" Haruto pleaded with the surgeon.

"I'll see what I can do…" he said before they entered the ER room, leaving the others to wait outside while they waited on a nearby bench.

As Haruto talked with a friend on the phone, Rex couldn't help but worry about Weiss, whom they had to leave behind in a safe place with Donald and Goofy due to a fear of them getting mistaken for monsters.

Meanwhile, at a nearby antique store, a young girl wearing a white dress and a red shoal got off the phone with Haruto while Shunpei, the young boy who Pete gave Rinko's wallet to, sulked on the couch.

"I can't believe… he took Rinko-san hostage and is copying Haruto-san's power…" he muttered, "That's unforgivable…" He then looked towards Donald and Goofy, who were both watching over the sleeping form of Weiss.

"Any luck with waking up your friend?" A kindly old man asked the duck mage, who was trying out different types of buffing spells on her in hopes of waking her up.

"No… there's nothing in this book that I could use to break the spell the Wizard Phantom placed on her" Donald admitted before lowering his staff, "For all I know, this spell could be permanent…"

"I should have known…" a voice grumbled aloud.

This caused the group to turn towards Grant, who was leaning on a nearby wall whilst staring at Weiss' sleeping body.

'Damn it, I couldn't protect everyone…' he thought as he looked his now heavily bandaged body before snarling. 'This is just like before… even when I had the power to become a Rider, those Another Riders just played around with us like we were yesterday's trash!' He soon slammed his fist on the wall, "Damn it!"

"Myson-san, please calm yourself!" the girl, Koyomi told the soldier, "You're gonna re-open your wounds if you do something like that!"

"Does it matter?!" he roared at the girl, "We lost! We couldn't take down either of the Another Riders and Weiss paid the price for it! If we had just used that watch, we could have stopped this immediately!" He then glared at the two greyed-out Ridewatches on the table, "But now we don't even have a way to restore them…" the soldier admitted.

As he slumped down, Koyomi noticed a few small cracks appear near his neck. 'Oh no… This is bad…' she pondered, 'Does Rex and the others know Grant is a Gate?'

* * *

"Dang, we didn't even stand a chance there…" Sora muttered as he and the others waited for word on Rinko's condition, "Even with the Cure spells, most of us are still pretty banged up from the fight…"

"It's to be expected for a guy named after a mythical bird like the pheonix…" Riku agreed, but not by much.

"Even still, to think that Pete of all people would get this strong of a power-up…" the brunette Keyblade wielder muttered before sighing, "This has got to be a joke…" As the brunette Keyblade wielder leaned back on his seat, the man from before walked by to visit the group.

"That's a grim expression…" the man noted as he went near Haruto.

"…it's my fault…" the ring mage muttered, "I couldn't protect Rinko-chan, and now I've gotten a lot more people caught in the crossfire because of it…"

"Well that's something we can agree on…" the man chuckled, "Need I remind you that you said 'Only a mage can protect people from Phantoms'?" Haruto was silent, "You know, you also need to protect the people you become close to…" the man advised, "I'll admit, I was shocked when I heard about Rinko…"

As the man left, the ringed mage was left to ponder while the others took in what the man had said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pheonix and Pete were wandering around the city while in their Another Rider forms.

"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, Maoh no Toki, come on out!" the Wizard Phantom roared before he started attacking the citizens.

"Heh, if you and that Keyblade brat don't come out soon and give up the king, then we'll just have to drown this city in darkness until you do!" the Beast Phantom agreed before summoning a legion of Heartless to go on the rampage while his partner unleashed a massive explosion.

Said explosion caught the attention of a red gem-like bird with a silver frame, a green gryphon-like creature, and even the Drive Shift Car, whom all three had arrived to investigate the place.

"Pheonix!" Koyomi, Nitoh, and Grant all gasped as they, along with their respective summons, all looked towards each other.

"Wait, you guys have support machines too?" the soldier asked the two.

"Actually they're our familiars" Koyomi told him as he got up, "Wait, where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to take them down myself…" he growled as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell Haruto about this?" the girl asked him, only for Nitoh to get up as well.

"I think I get it… Right now, Rinko-chan needs Haruto" the ancient wizard pondered, "Plus, we can't let those two anywhere near Rex or else that Maleficent lady will grab him. That's why we'll go in their place"

"You do realize that your Another Rider is rampaging too right?" Grant pointed out.

"Of course, but that doesn't mean that we'll let you go alone" Nitoh pointed out, "Besides, it has less to do with defeating Pheonix and eating his magic, it's so that you don't do something stupid and get yourself killed…"

Grant was silent for a moment as Donald and Goofy ran to him, "Look, we know that you want to save your friend, but if you rush into this fight without a plan…" Koyomi told him before stopping for a moment, trying to find the right words to tell him. "Just be careful, for her sake. Okay?" she asked him.

The soldier then looked towards the comatose Weiss and nodded, "We'll be back…" he told the girl before the four of them rushed to the battlefield.

* * *

Back in the city, there were Heartless roaming the streets while the two Another Riders wrecked the city. "Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! Ya better hurry up and hand over the kid, or else there'll be no city left to protect!" the Wizard Phantom called out.

"Not while we're still alive…" an arriving Grant declared as he, Nitoh, Donald, and Goofy arrived onto the scene.

"Heh, you four?" the Beast Phantom laughed, "You came back for another beatdown?"

"Hey, showing up without an invite is something I do best!" Nitoh spouted as he summoned his Driver via a similar gated ring to Haruto's.

_**DRIVER ON!**_

As Nitoh prepared his ring for a transformation, Grant equipped the Ziku Driver and activated the Geiz and Cross-Z Ridewatches before placing them into the driver.

_**GEIZ!**_

_**CROSS-Z!**_

Soon, the two readied themselves for battle.

"Hennnnnnnnnnshin!"

"Henshin!"

Immediately, the ancient wizard placed his ring into one of the knobs on the Beast Driver and turned it at the exact same time as the soldier spun his Driver. This caused a golden magic circle to appear and transform the former into Kamen Rider Beast, while the Cross-ZArmor appeared and geared up the now transformed Kamen Rider Geiz.

_**SET! O~PEN! L-I-O-N! LI~ON!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ! ARMOR TIME! WAKE UP BURNING! CRO~SS-Z!**_

The quartet soon dashed into the fray, fighting against several grey rock-like monsters called Ghouls alongside the standard Heartless.

"Why'd you guys suddenly show up?" Beast questioned as kicked away one of the Ghouls.

The Beast Phantom soon joined in and began battling Donald and Goofy, leaving Geiz alone with the Wizard Phantom. The battle soon began as the red clock Rider landed a punt on the red Another Rider, but he responded in kind with a powerful sword slash. The two soon locked weapons as they tried to land a slash attack on each other.

"I'll admit, you seem pretty stubborn for a non-mage…" he laughed, "Did you come here to die?" While the red clock Rider wasn't looking, he activated another spell.

_**GRAVITY…**_

"No, I'm killing you here and now!" Geiz interjected before kicking him away, allowing him to activate his finisher.

_**FINISH TIME! CROSS-Z!**_

As he was preparing to spin the driver, several large pieces of rubble flew at him, forcing him to dodge before spinning the driver.

_**DRACONIC TIME BURST!**_

Once he was clear, he leaped into the air as a blue and orange dragon energy construct flew around him and into his right foot. Thinking fast, the Wizard Phantom scanned his ring once again.

_**DEFEND…**_

This caused a large stone slab to appear and block the red clock Rider's finisher from reaching the red Another Rider. Angered, Geiz decided to summon the FaizArmor instead as he took out the corresponding Ridewatch.

_**FAIZ!**_

"I don't think so!" the red Another Rider roared as he tried to fling a fireball in his direction, but the red clock Rider was able to easily dodge it and activate the armor.

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE! FA~I~Z!**_

When the Wizard Phantom tried to use his Defend spell again, Geiz merely smashed through the slab with the Faiz Shot Replica. Once he was able to get him far enough, he quickly started yet another finisher as punching in the code for the Pointer Replica and leaped into the air.

_**EXCEED TIME BURST!**_

However, the Wizard Phantom was ready for him.

_**COpy…**_

This created a magical clone of the Another Rider that took the full brunt of the attack, and opening Geiz up to be hit with yet another wing attack.

"Pitiful…" he sighed as Geiz got back up, "Tell this to the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai: Come to the place where we first fought and bring us the Maoh no Toki, tomorrow. If not, then we'll be wasting this world…"

"Heh, looks like it's our time to bounce!" the Beast Phantom laughed at the two before performing a backflip, allowing his tail to smack the two away while he and the Wizard Phantom escaped.

"Grah! Why is it hard for me to just eat this guy's magic!" Beast roared in frustration before turning towards the Ghouls and Neo Shadows in his way, "Fine… I'm eating you guys instead!"

With a swing of his weapon, he was able to take the Ghouls down before turning the Ghouls into smaller golden magic circles for the Beast Driver to absorb, leaving behind the hearts that floated up into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruto, Rex, Sora, Riku, Henrietta, and Isaiah were waiting in Rinko's room to wake up, having been allowed by the staff to visit her. Thankfully the wait didn't last too long as her eyes opened soon after; Rinko finally awoke from her coma.

"Rinko-chan!" Haruto gasped as Isaiah and Riku let the two have some time alone, leaving Sora, Rex, and Henrietta behind. "I'm glad that you're okay…" he sighed.

"Haruto-kun…" she muttered before seeing the distraught face the ringed mage had. "It looks like you were worried about me…" she noticed.

Haruto was silent for a moment, taking a big sigh as he recollected his thoughts. "I am so sorry about this…" he apologized, confusing the girl. "It's my fault that you got involved Rinko-chan…" he sighed, "That's why you and another person got hurt…"

"Another person?" Rinko questioned, "You mean that girl in white?"

"Yeah… my friend Weiss got hit with a sleeping spell, one that we're not sure how to break" Rex explained before he gave a nod to her, "Speaking of, name's Rex, Rex Wells…" he introduced himself.

"I'm Henrietta, one of Rex's friends" the girl greeted, "I know that it's not the best situation for us to meet, but I am glad that you're alright Rinko-san…"

"Hey there, my name's Sora. Nice to meet you" the Keyblade wielder greeted.

The officer soon looked away for a moment, looking a bit guilty herself. "You should know… I was meeting Pheonix in secret" she explained.

"Eh?" Haruto gasped.

"I met him back when I was following a case" she explained to the group, "But as we talked, for some odd reason I felt like we were similar. That was why I thought that hopefully we could have understood each other. Heh, fat load that did for me…"

Sora soon looked sympathetic as Haruto looked down in shame.

* * *

"So he said 'Come to the place where we first fought and bring us the Maoh no Toki, tomorrow'?" Wajima asked Grant as he, Nitoh, Donald, and Goofy were recovering from their fight with the two Another Riders.

"He's taunting us…" the soldier responded.

"Yeah, and he seems like he's obsessed with fighting Haruto…" Koyomi noted, "I wonder why?"

"I don't know…" Donald sighed before slumping down, "If only we knew a way to break the spell on Weiss. Like some kind of legendary artifact like the Book of Zoologic or something!"

"Wait, the book of Zoo-what now?" Shunpei questioned.

"The Book of Zoologic, it's a mystical book that allows a mage to learn some of the craziest magic spells in history" the duck mage explained. "It's essentially the holy grail for mages like myself and De-" He soon stopped himself as he fell silent.

"Wait, there's someone else looking for this book?" the ancient wizard asked, "Don't tell me it's that Maleficent woman who powered up Pheonix."

"While I don't doubt that Maleficent knows about the book, I'm pretty sure that she dismissed it as a silly legend like most mages…" Donald stated.

"Then who was the other person, Donald-san?" Koyomi asked him as the others looked on with anticipation.

Scared, Donald turned to his old friend Goofy, who looked just as uncomfortable as he was.

"I see… it's a touchy subject" Nitoh concluded as he read the expressions on the duo's faces, "Don't worry, we won't pry any further if you don't want us to…"

"Well maybe Haruto-san knows about this Book of Zoologic?" Shunpei suggested, "Maybe we should let him know"

"He's probably busy with that Rinko woman, so we shouldn't bother him " Grant reminded the boy as the soldier then folded his arms and breathed a large sigh, "So telling him about this would make him want to confront Pheonix and Maleficent about this, and knowing Zi-O and Sora, they'd likely go with them like lambs to the slaughter. Especially given that witch is after Oma Zi-O's power."

"Guess I'm needed after all!" the ancient wizard cheered only to get a stern glare from Grant.

"Did you even hear what I just said? When I mean none of us, I'm including you in that list too" the soldier growled as Koyomi noticed more of the cracks begin to form, "If that fat cat offs you, then that means he can easily replace you in history and take everything away from you; your name, your identity, and your memories."

"Grant-san?" Koyomi called out.

"Yeah, but if I eat his power first, it won't matter" Nitoh pointed out, "After all, he and I are the same so we should be at equal ground at least."

"Grant-san?!" Koyomi called out again.

"Are you listening to yourself right now?! This is more than just taking Pheonix's power to satisfy your Phantom! This is about making sure that our world doesn't turn to shit from Oma Zi-O!" the soldier growled, causing the cracks to grow more and more.

"GRANT!" Koyomi shouted, causing the two Riders to stop arguing, but she ended up catching the ire of both individuals.

"Stay out of this!" they growled, only to realize that the rest of the group was staring at Grant specifically with worry, in particular Donald who seemed to have a bit more worried than.

"I gotta go…" Grant muttered before rushing out of the door, bumping into an arriving Haruto and company as he did so.

"Is there something wrong?" the ringed wizard asked after looking at the scared face the soldier had.

"Oh, how long have you all been standing there?" Wajima asked them.

"We only just arrived…" Riku answered before he asked a question of his own, "But what happened here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Nitoh noted, "Even still, how's Rinko-chan?"

"She's alright, she mostly needs to take it easy and rest" Haruto informed them, "Even still, I can't help but worry about Weiss-san…" he muttered before looking towards an old book with the Wizard symbol on it. Curious, he decided to go pick up the book, "Say, what exactly is this thing Wajima?" he asked them.

"Well that's an old book that I found a few months ago" Nitoh pointed out, "It was in a dusty old library in Britain, though I did not open it yet…"

As Haruto opened up the book, the opening word said…

"Zoologic…"

Immediately Donald and Goofy gasped in horror "Wait what?!" The duck mage rushing towards the ringed mage as he shouted, "Give me that!" before snatching the book from his hands and skimmed through the pages. "I can't believe it…" he mumbled, "This is the Book of Zoologic! This is the thing that my sister and I were looking for! I can't believe that this book was here in this world!"

However, before he could look into this book, he soon realized that people were staring at him.

"Wait, sister?" Sora questioned him, "I didn't know you had a sister…"

"Oh, I guess I got some explaining to do…" Donald realized, "Well, does anyone have 90 minutes?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Grant was wandering around the city, still shaken as to what was happening to him.

'Why is this happening? Why do I have a Phantom inside of me?' the soldier asked himself, 'Was it because of Wizard's erasure that I got one? No,

As he walked through the streets, he stumbled upon a young man sitting alone on a bench. He looked to be a bit like his age with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing what seemed to be a black jacket, red shirt, and jeans.

Shaking his head, he decided to walk towards the bench and sat down next to him. "You feeling alright kid?" he asked the kid who looked towards him.

"Not much, I just got back from visiting my mom's grave…" the boy muttered.

"Huh, so you lost someone close to you too?" he asked him, wondering what he had walked into.

"Well that was years ago, so don't worry about it…" the boy reassured him with a smile before he sighed, "Yeah, even still, I just wish that I could have done something to save her…"

Feeling a bit bad, Grant could see a bit of himself many years ago, one who felt broken by his father figure's death…

* * *

"Yeah, I had a sister… Her name was Della; she was the mother of my nephews, Huey, Dewey, Louie." Donald lamented, "She was pretty adventurous and high-spirited, often times getting Uncle Scrooge and I into more trouble that we often get into…"

"So basically it's like your relation with Sora and Goofy" Rex guessed, allowing the duck mage to nod.

"Yeah, but back then, we made a promise to become the best mages in town" Donald reminisced, "So I started practicing Fantasian magic, while she started to learn Draconian magic…" The duck mage then looked at the Book of Zoologic, "That was why we both looked for this book because if we got it then we could become the greatest mages in the multiverse. But then, _she_ happened…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Donald's POV)_

_It was many years ago, way before I joined up with King Mickey. My sister and I were travelling all throughout Duckberg, our homeworld, in order to find the Book of Zoologic. However, we ended up running into an old foe from my uncle Scrooge's past._

"_Take this!" I shouted out as he pointed his staff into the air, "Thunder!"_

_However, the attack was blocked by a powerful blast of magic. When I looked up, I saw one of my uncle Scrooge's greatest enemies: Magica DeSpell, a tall dark mage in a black dress that had red sleeves, a purple lined cape held on by a purple gem, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black hair that had a purple streak, and a staff that resembled that of a meteor._

"_Ha! Do you really think you can take down me, Magica DeSpell?" she taunted me as I backed away for a moment._

_Luckily for me, someone leaped into the air and pointed a large boomerang at the dark witch._

"_Frizzle!"_

_From the tip of the boomerang came a powerful flame that forced the dark witch to block the oncoming attack. Once Magica lowered her guard, I turned to find my sister Della standing by my side. She wore a modified pilot's uniform and in her hands was a boomerang made to resemble the wings of a plane._

"_Sis!" I cheered, "Boy am I glad to see you!"_

"_Sorry that I'm late!" she apologized to, "I had to make sure that the place was clear of her minions…"_

_That put a wicked smile on my face as we faced off against the dark mage. On the count of three, we used a powerful dual spell to get ourselves into the air._

"_Aerora!/Swoosh!"_

_Once we were airborne, I began to raining down various meteors onto where Magica stood, forcing her to block with her barrier._

_Just as planned…_

"_Crackle!" Della cried out as she used her boomerang to create a volley of ice spears to penetrate the barrier._

"_Nice one!" I praised my sister as I used the momentum from the jump to land a powerful blow with my staff, breaking the barrier and allowing me to hit Magica's head in the process._

_That dazed her for a moment, before I got a good distance away from her. "Let's see how well you fare in hand-to-hand combat, Duck!" the dark mage growled as she tried to whack me in the head, but I was able to dodge it. We soon traded blows one after the other as they clashed staves with one another. _

_I'll admit that if you guys were there, our small fight looke more like a kung-fu battle than a fight between mages. _

_Thankfully for me, before I could get overwhelmed by Magica's offense, Della jumped into the fight as we began to her drive her back. When Magica tried to counter our team attacks with several thunderbolts, I countered it with a Thundara spell, allowing Della to throw her boomerang at the dark mage and hit her side. _

"_Grah! Why you little punks!" Magica roared with annoyance as she massaged where the boomerang struck her._

_Once said boomerang returned to Della however, the duck pilot focused her magic on me. "Oomph! Kabuff!" she called out twice, causing me to feel a boost in both power and defense. "You're powered up now, get it there Donald!" she encouraged me with a thumbs up._

"_Thank you!" I said before waving my wand around. "Fira!" I called out as I launched a powerful fire blast that knocked the dark witch into a wall, causing a dust cloud to form._

"_Ha ha! Got 'em!" Della cheered as we shared a high five, thinking that we beat her._

_Oh how wrong we were…_

"_Looks like I need some help as well…" Magica muttered to herself as she walked out of the dust, still a bit injured but mostly fine from the attack. Before we could ponder how she survived my fire spell, she focused her magic into the stone on her staff, causing it to glow red. "Come to my aid, Ifrit!" she declared._

_When Magica raised her staff into the air, a large summoning gate appeared which called forth a large horned demon with firey skin._

"_You're kidding me, you got a Summon stone?!" I gasped in horror as back then, Summoning stones were among the rarest of the rare in terms of magical items._

_Things got worse for us, Ifrit soon leaped onto the battlefield and went onto the offensive, throwing down torrents of flames at us, even leaping into the air and landing in between us during a dual spell incantation with a powerful slam, causing a ring of fire to appear around it._

_That attack pretty much knocked the wind out of us as Magica looked like she was happy to see us struggle against her pet. "What's the matter? Can't the nephew and niece of the world's greatest adventurer handle a simple Summon?" she laughed before pointing her staff at us, "Finish them off Ifirt!" she odered._

_The beast complied as it created a powerful burst of flames onto the entire battlefield, greatly burning the two ducks and sent us into the dirt. As we tried to get up, Magica began to walk towards us with a confident smirk on her beak._

"_As predicted from a pair of novices…" she scoffed triumphantly, "Now that I have you two right where I want you, I'd like to ask a simple question…" That was when she grabbed me by the collar, "Where is Scrooge McDuck?"_

"_I won't squack…" I told her square in the face._

_Magica frowned before shaking her head, unleashing thousands and thousands of bolts of electricity into my body. It felt like absolute hell after she let up the spell._

"_I will ask you again fool… WHERE… IS… SCROOGE… MCDUCK?!" she demanded as she punctuated each word with another jolt of electricity into me, causing me to scream in agony as she did so._

_That was when I saw Della begin to look afraid, afraid for my safety._

"_Wait!" she cried out after getting to her feet, "I'll tell you where he is, just… don't hurt my brother…" she told her._

_That was enough smile for Magica to drop me and allow me to recover from her magically induced electro-shock torture. However, as I opened my eyes, I saw something in his sister's eyes that made my heart drop. It was the look of 'I'm about to do something real stupid' that Sora and even Rex had before they did something crazy. _

"_No… don't do what I think you're about to do…" I pleaded with her._

"_I have to…" Della said as Magica stood over her._

"_Now then girl, tell me where your coward of an uncle is?" the dark mage questioned her, "Because if you don't, then I'll just have to make roast duck out of your brother…"_

"_Trust me, I know the place where he is…" Della stated as she started to glow, "…and I'll make sure that you will never get near him, or my brother!"_

"_Della, stop!" I cried out as I tried to force my body to inch towards her._

_However I saw a smile form on as she shouted…_

"_Kamikaze!"_

_At once, she caused an explosion that caught Magica offguard and sent me into the a wall, knocking me out._

* * *

Everyone fell silent as Donald started to tear up.

"So, what happened next?" Sora asked the duck mage hesitantly.

"Well when I came to my senses, there was just a blast mark left behind. No scarred bodies, only lingering traces of magic…" the duck mage admitted, "For all I know, the spell vaporized her and took Magica with her…"

"Dude… I had no idea that happened to you…" Nitoh sympathized.

"It's fine, that was years ago" the duck mage reassured everyone as he looked at the Book of Zoologic, "At least I know that I can fulfill the promise I made with her."

With Haruto's permission, the duck mage began to read through the pages of the book, before reaching something that caught his eye. "I see..." he noted, "Haruto, I think we might need some help for this one…"

* * *

"Really?" the boy asked Grant, confused as to what the soldier was talking about, "Why would I need help with this?

"Trust me, I can relate to that…" Grant muttered, "I remember how I felt after I lost my dad, or at least the guy who thought my dad…"

"Really? I didn't know…" the boy gasped.

"Yeah, while he might be stubborn, he always looked over us like we were his family" he recalled, "It was him that taught me that the future is never set in stone, it's upto us to take the lessons from the past and use them to help build our future…"

"He sounded like a nice man…" the boy muttered as Grant nodded in agreement.

"So when we lost him, I felt like there was no way life could get better… and that was when I met someone, someone I hold with a lot of regard…" the soldier reminisced, "It was thanks to her that I got back on my feet and regained my hope." He soon turned towards the boy, "Guess that's why you shouldn't give up, even when things are at their worse…"

As the boy said that, he soon realized something. 'Don't give up… even when things are at their worse…' he thought as he smiled, 'Heh, guess Weiss and that Sora kid are rubbing off of me more than I thought…' He soon turned towards the boy, "Listen, I know that I just came in while you were sulking, but I'm glad that we had this little talk…"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice uhh…" the boy agreed before he realized something. "Say, you didn't really introduce yourself…" the boy pointed out.

The soldier was silent, as he was about to say something before finally settling on this… "Call me Myokoin… Geiz Myokoin…" he told the boy, "Though most know me as Grant Myson…"

"Name's Kuro…" the boy introduced himself, "Kuroto Kurosaki…"

Grant soon smiled as the two shared their goodbyes and parted ways. "The future is never set in stone…" the soldier muttered, "That sounds like what Zi-O normally sa-" He soon stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

Shaking off the thought, the soldier decided to return to the shop. Unbeknownst to him, something in his heart growled. However this growl wasn't that of anger and annoyance, but rather content and hope.

* * *

"Donald, are you sure this will work?" a very confused Sora asked Donald.

Eariler, Donald asked Nitoh if he could help energize a portal using the Book of Zoologic as a catalyst, Haruto

"Yup, when I was reading through the book, I felt a strange magic coming from the book, almost like the same magic that Pooh's book had" Donald explained to the Keyblade wielder.

"You mean that there's a whole world in the book?" the brunette realized as Donald nodded.

"Yeah, so I thinking… Since the book has Wizard's symbol on it, I think that we might be able to find something that could save Weiss" the duck mage stated.

"Sounds like something I would think of…" Rex chuckled.

"Hate to break up this argument, but due to how unstable I think the spell might be, I might be able to hold the portal for three minutes…" the ringed mage pointed out to the trio, "So, we need you to at least choose a team of three to head into that world, just in case things get out of hand"

"Oh that's easy, I'll go!" Sora offered.

"Me too!" Donald chimed in with equal, "I've been waiting for this opportunity to do this for years!"

"Count me in!" Rex said as he took out the Beast Ridewatch, "Ever since you got the book, this thing's been pulsating like mad. Maybe whatever world inside this book could hold the key to that…"

"Good… but I can't hold the portal…" he told the group as took out on an orange ring with Wizard's symbol on it.

"Wait what?" the young king gasped, "Why?"

"Because I have a better candidate for the job…" the ringed wizard told them with a smile, "But first… we need to do something about this watch…"

As he said that, he saw Grant walk into the room with a smile on his face.

"Grant!" the other five gasped as they ran towards him.

"Hey guys…" he greeted with a wave.

"You alright dude? I remember you running out when we arrived…" the young king asked Grant in concern.

"Don't worry Zi-O, I just felt like I needed some time to reflect…" the soldier reassured him, "To help find my hope after losing it." He then looked at his hands, now free from the purple cracks, "I just felt scared for Weiss and losing her, but that almost cost me my life." He then brought his arm down, "But now? Now I feel a little bit surer about the future, and I'll do my damnest to make sure that's a reality…"

Everyone soon smiled before seeing a red light appear from Grant's heart and his Ridewatch before connecting themselves to something in Wajima's workbench, a Wizard Ring that resembled Wizard's own helmet.

"Say, where did you get that?" Shunpei questioned the old man.

"I was thinking of working on a ring like that after seeing Haruto use one to summon those Riders a few months ago…" the old man answered.

At once, the beams of light then drew in the broken Wizard Ridewatch and began to repair it.

_**SHOWTIME WITH THE MAGICAL RINGS! THE GEMSTONE RIDER IS…**_

Once the repair was complete, the Wizard Ridewatch regained it's black base and grey dial and button, along with the helmet design itself regaining it's full color.

_**WIZARD!**_

"Aw sweet! We got another Rider Link!" the young king cheered before going to the soldier, "Way to go Grant!" The young king then gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"H-Hey! What the hell was that for!" he growled at the boy, causing him to flinch and back away.

Isaiah soon chuckled, "I think that's supposed to be a friendly gesture corporal…" he informed the soldier, causing him to back off.

"Sorry about that..." he apologized. "So, who do you have in mind for this portal?" the soldier asked Haurto.

* * *

"Yoooosh! Everything's in working order!" Nitoh yawned as the new day approached, "Just you wait, you bastard!"

However, as he turned around, he saw Haruto along with Rex, Grant, Henrietta, Sora, Donald, and Goofy with him.

"Haruto, why are you and the others here?" he questioned, "And where's Isaiah-san?"

"He's overlooking Weiss, but that's not important…" the ringed mage, "Sorry to bother you this early in the morning but, think you could help us create a portal?"

"Wait what?" the ancient mage questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Koyomi gave me the message, thanks…" he told him as he gave the mage the book and ring, before turning to leave with Grant in tow.

"Oi, wait up!" Nitoh called out, "He's my meal!"

"You can have the magic from your Another Rider instead, after you this favor" Haruto pointed out as he returned his gaze towards him, "If he's as powerful as the Wizard Phantom, that would mean that he's a huge meal ticket for you, ain't he not?"

That got the ancient mage to perk up, "Yosha!" he cheered as he placed the book down and hovered the ring over the book.

_**ENGAGE! PLEASE~!**_

This caused a light blue magic circle to appear before the group. "OKAY! I'll keep this thing open for as long as I can, but I ask that you guys don't take too long or else you might be stuck there for a long ass time!" Nitoh warned the trio as he began to focus his magic onto the magic circle.

"Alright, there's no time like the present…" Sora stated, "Let's go guys!"

At once, the trio leaped into the portal and into the unknown world of Zoologic.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Haruto, Grant, Riku, Goofy arrived, they found Maleficent waiting alongside the two Another Riders in their civilian form.

"Heh, he's here…" Pheonix noted before looking at the soldier, "But why is _he_ here and not Zi-O?"

"Trust me, you'll see him soon enough…" Grant told him as the two got off their bikes.

"It doesn't matter, looks like I'll be able to play without holding back this time!" the firebird Phantom laughed.

"Yeah, but your playtime ends here!" Haruto stated.

"Oh, big talk for someone about to kick the bucket!" Pete laughed before he slapped his palms together.

"Henshin!"

_**BEAST…**_

At once, he transformed into the Beast Phantom while Grant glared at the two.

"You trampled on Rinko-chan's feelings…" Haruto stated.

"You hurt Weiss…" Grant growled.

"That is... unforgivable!" the two declared with an equal passion and anger.

"Heh, now that's the face I want to see!" Pheonix laughed, "This is just what I wanted." He then waved his hand over his waist.

"Henshin…"

_**WIZARD…**_

To answer this challenge, both Haruto and Grant prepared to transform as well.

_**GEIZ!**_

_**SHABIDOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~! SHABIDOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~! SHABIDOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN~!**_

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

_**FLA~ME~! DR~AGON~! BOU! BOU! BOU BOU BOU!**_

As the dragon transformation occurred, the ringed wizard changed into a red version of his Dragon Style form, while Grant settled for his base form instead.

* * *

As Sora and company fell into the world of Zoologic, they soon found themselves in a town made out of arts-and-crafts materials, with various denizens walking around… with a paper outline around them.

"Wait what? This world feels so 2D…" Sora muttered as they looked around.

"Dude, your lips aren't moving. How are you still able to talk?" Rex gasped as he saw the Keyblade wielder talk without looking like he was talking.

"That must be the laws of this world at work…" Donald stated, "Now, how's the Beast Ridewatch? Has anything changed since we got here?"

The young king soon took out the broken Beast Ridewatch and saw it's glow pulsate much more than when they were in Kamen Rider no Sekai.

"Okay, I think we need to go this way…" he noted as they began to walk through the town.

After a little while, they reached a man with a mustache and a brown vest over a black shirt, blue jeans, and a red bandanna walking through the streets. This caused the Beast Ridewatch to glow much brighter.

"Looks like that's our guy…" Rex noted before Sora walked upto him.

"Um, excuse me, mister?" he asked the guy.

"What do you want?" he retorted quite rudely.

"Oh, uhh… we're wondering if you know anything about reversing a sleep spell…" he questioned the Keyblade wielder as Rex and Donald got closer.

"Okay, so why come to me?" he questioned the trio, "If you want spells, go bother Trip or Mally or something…" he growled.

"Well there's someone from where we come from that desperately needs it. She got cursed by an evil wizard and we need to find the spell before it's too late!" the young king explained to him.

"Really? I don't see it…" he sighed. However, something caught the man's eye, the broken Beast Ridewatch. "Say kid, what's that?" he asked the young boy.

"Oh this? I don't know, but we found it not too long ago" the young king noted as he looked at the broken Ridewatch.

"That looks like an aspect of the Lion's Den to me…" he stated before he tensed up, "Are you trying to steal my power?!"

"W-Wait, n-no way sir!" Sora gasped and tried to dispel any anger the man had.

"Well you're gonna have to fight me for it!" he growled as he summoned… the Beast Driver?!

"Wait what?!" Donald gasped.

Much like Nitoh, this man reached for a transformation ring, but when he placed it in, there was something… different…

_**KEY IN!**_

After turning it, a golden aura appeared around the man, one resembling that of a lion.

_**YES! BEAST MAGIC, UNCAGED!**_

"He transformed into Beast without armoring up… the hell?!" Rex gasped.

"Don't worry; he's not the only one with that kind of power!" Sora stated as he switched his Keyblade from the Interstellar Friendship Keyblade he was wielding at the time, to the Sky's the Limit Keyblade he used back in Harmonia. The boy soon began to concentrate as Donald felt something in his heart glowing as well.

"Link Drive: Mystic!"

That light soon burst as Donald saw a large green staff with a golden pommel and a topper that resembled his signature hat fly out of him. The staff soon flew right into Sora's hands as the new Keyblade transformed into a longsleeved light blue shirt, blue and white-striped pants, and brown boots and gloves. Afterwards, a large yellow hat appeared and fell on top of Sora's head as he spun his new staff around before slamming it onto the ground.

"Alright, let's do some magic!" Sora declared.

"I better suit up too, hopefully with something a bit more... timely…" the young king chuckled as he took out the Zi-O Ridewatch, and the Cronus Ridewatch as well.

_**ZI-O!**_

_**CRONUS!**_

After sliding both watches into the Ziku Driver, Rex quickly transformed.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

As the normal Zi-O suit appeared, a version of the Ex-AidArmor now bearing Cronus' colors, the lower coattails of the design, an arm-mounted chainsaw on one arm and an arm cannon on the other appeared before the young king in the projection of a blank Gashat. Finally, the katakana for Cronus's name appeared and attached itself to Zi-O's armor.

_**ARMOR TIME! BUGGLE UP! CR~ONOS~!**_

"It's time for judgement…" Zi-O declared in a menacing tone before he stopped himself. "Ooookay, using a dark Ridewatch to fight this guy is probably a bad idea…" the boy admitted sheepishly.

Seeing the young king's hesitation, the beast man ran for him first.

"Hey kid, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fight?" he roared at the young king knocking him back with a strong punch.

The silver clock Rider soon got back to the ground before rubbing the area where the beast man punched him.

"Oww…" the young king groaned, "That hurt…"

He soon spotted the beast man rushing at them, forcing him to block for a moment before firing several blasts from his arm cannon. The beast man responded by knocking a few of the blasts away before scanning a ring.

_**BUFFALO! THAT HORNS! YES!**_

Immediately the after-image of a bull appeared around the beast man as he grabbed a nearby pile of rubble and tossed it at the young king. Thankfully for the young king, Sora and Donald appeared and launched a double fireball to destroy it.

"You alright Rex?" the Keyblade wielder asked him, using Curaga to heal his injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he replied as he got back up, "Guess I shouldn't have hesitated there…"

With the trio back on their feet, they turned towards the angry beast man and readied themselves.

* * *

After a brief stand-off, the Wizard and Beast Phantoms charged into battle, with Wizard and Riku fighting the former, while Geiz and Goofy fought the Beast Phantom.

Immediately both the real and fake Wizards clashed blades, taking their battle to a nearby fountain with the Another Rider being mostly in control of the battle, had he not accounted some of Riku's swordplay.

"Ha ha! Now _this_ is a real fight!" the Wizard Phantom laughed as they continued to brawl.

Meanwhile, the Beast Phantom was tossed into a nearby table with various people nearby.

"Crap…" the red clock Rider growled.

"Get out of my sight!" he roared as he summoned a few Heartless to try and attack the nearby civilians, only for them to be knocked back by a flying shield courtesy of Goofy.

"Don't worry about the people! Goofy and I will keep them safe!" Riku reassured him, taking down battling against a rather small Wyvern Heartless.

With some confidence, he took out the Build Ridewatch and activated it.

_**BUILD!**_

As the Beast Phantom charged at him, Geiz quickly spun the driver and did something did and kicked the armor forward, using the parts to keep the Another Rider at bay.

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUIL~D!**_

With his new armor ready, the red clock Rider performed a roundhouse kick with his left foot, using the tank tread projections to send the Beast Phantom a good distance into the air before thrusting his drill into the beast.

Meanwhile, Wizard and the Wizard Phantom continued to clash blades before he was taken down. Luckily, he was able to take out a wrist device that resembled a stopwatch, with a spot for a ring.

_**DRAGO TIMER! SET UP! **_

After he turned the dial, he slapped the thumb and started the clock.

_**START!**_

As the Wizard and Beast Phantoms reunited, both Wizard and Geiz charged in with their respective weapons, fighting for a bit before the ringed wizard Rider pressed the thumb at the blue mark.

_**WATER DRAGON!**_

This summoned a clone of Wizard, donned in his Water Dragon form, to appear and assist the duo as it attacked both Another Riders. While both the red clock Rider and the Water Dragon clone were busy with the Another Riders, the real Wizard summoned another clone, this one based off of his Hurricane Dragon form.

_**HURRICANE DRAGON!**_

"Doesn't matter if there's more!" the Wizard Phantom stated, "I can do that too!"

At once, both of them summoned a hoard of Heartless that began to attack all four Riders, even taking on Goofy after he had defeated the Wyvern Heartless.

"Oh come on…" he groaned as he took some of the Heartless down before joining the Hurricane Dragon clone in combat.

_**LAND DRAGON!**_

As they locked blades, the real Wizard summoned his last clone, based off of his Land Dragon form.

* * *

Back in Zoologic, a back-to-normal Sora, Donald, and Zi-O were able to get far enough from the town to avoid damages as they tried to calm the beast man down.

"Yeesh, this guy just won't let up…" he sighed as he fired off several blasts into the air, right at the beast man who was now encompassed by an orange falcon-like aura.

"Ha! With that aim, you can't hit the broadside of a ship!" the beast man laughed before divebombing into the trio, causing yet another dust cloud to appear as they heard another incantation from the belt.

_**CHAMELEON! THAT SCALES! YES!**_

When the dust cloud settled, the beast man was gone.

"Where did he go?" Donald pondered as the trio quickly went back to back, circling the battlefield in hopes of spotting the beast man.

As they kept vigilant of the area, the Keyblade wielder spotted something in the corner of his eye. "Gotcha! Blizzaga!" he shouted as he fired an ice blast right to where the beast man was, only to see that same ice blast get absorbed into the belt itself.

"Heh, thanks for refilling my tanks kid…" the beast man noted he felt rejuvenated by the ice magic.

"Oh great, he can absorb magic…" the duck mage grumbled as he prepared his staff.

"Looks like we'll have to focus on beating him down physically" the young king noted as he revved up his chainsaw.

The man scoffed as he took out a copy of Beast's Dicecalbir and spun the wheel.

_**DICE ROLL!**_

It soon stopped at a…

_**6!**_

_**JACKPOT!**_

He then fired off a series of golden magic blasts at the trop, forcing Sora and Zi-O to deflect them with their weapons before Donald leaped into the air and landed a blow with his staff, dazing him much like he did Magica many years ago.

The two exchanged a minor fight between weapons before Donald charged up his staff with fire energy and smacked the beast man upside the head. Afterwards, he punted the man away from him as he charged up his magic once again.

"Let's take him down, now!" Donald called out as he leaped into the air and began summoning a ton of fireworks at the man, knocking him upwards for Zi-O and Sora to respond.

_**QUICK BLITZ!**_

_**CRONUS TADDLE SLASH!**_

They soon landed a strong downwards slash attack; they were able to knock down the beast man into the dirt. As the man got back up, the trio were all but tuckered out as they fell to the ground exhausted, using their weapons as a means to keep themselves on their feet.

"Are… are you done trying to kill us?" Sora asked the beast man.

"Yeah… I think so…" he muttered as he got back to his feet, "That was the hardest fight I had since the Blackblood Dynasty came knocking on the surface world's door…" He then looked at the trio, "I'll admit, you three got spunk. Tell me, what are your names?"

"Sora…"

"Donald Duck…"

"Rex Wells, Kamen Rider Zi-O…"

"Nice, name's Bark, Bark Prescott…" he noted as he dug into his pockets. "Here, Trip gave me this in case of emergencies…" Bark told the young king as he tossed him a pair of rings, one resembling Haruto's Driver On ring and one depicting a scent coming into a dragon's mouth.

"Just focus your magic into these and you'll do just fine…" he told them.

"Thanks Mr. Prescott…" he thanked the beast man, only to notice the Lion's Den connect with the Zi-O Ridewatch.

"Hey kid, is that watch thing supposed to do that?" Bark questioned him.

"Only when I make a bond with a Rider…" the young king noted as he saw the broken Beast Ridewatch float into the air and in between the two, connecting itself to the golden beam from Bark to the pink beam of Rex.

_**THE GOLDEN LION RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH THE POWER OF BEASTS IS…**_

This immediately restored the watch to a golden base and a black dial and button as it fell into the young king's hand.

_**BEAST!**_

"Hey guys, you might want to come back to the portal! I'm having trouble keeping it open for any longer!" Nitoh called out to the trio from beyond the portal.

"Guess we gotta bounce…" Rex chuckled as he placed the re-completed watch into his pocket.

"Yeah…" he noted, "Well. Hope your friend comes back to her senses…"

The young king soon nodded as they returned to the portal and back to Kamen Rider no Sekai. As they did, they noticed that the injuries they obtained after the battle with Bark had all but disappeared.

"Guess damage doesn't carry over when shifting worlds…" the young king noted as Nitoh closed the portal and picked up the book.

"Welcome back guys, did you get what we need to save her?" she asked the group as Rex nodded, showing them the two rings that the beast man had given them which began to float away from the young king and into Donald's ring fingers.

"What the heck?" he asked confused before he brought his hand to his waist.

_**HELPING HAND! PLEASE~!**_

This created a near perfect copy of Haruto's Wizard Driver, complete with a holder filled with four elemental rings, all of which were copies of Wizard's transformation rings, and a special ring that had a magician's hat covered in flames. "Woah, talk about an upgrade" Donald chuckled as he looked at his new staff, now adorned with the same hand symbol as the belt around his waist.

"Yeah, it looks good on you Donald!" Sora complimented the duck mage as he looked at his new equipment.

All of a sudden, the group heard the cries of people in the nearby park. "Looks like we're on…" Rex noted as he grabbed Rex's Zi-O Ridewatch and summoned the Time Mazine.

* * *

Back with Wizard's group, he and his clones were taking down several of the Heartless alongside Geiz, Riku, and Goofy.

The red Another Rider however fought against the five undaunted. Once the red Wizard was toppled, the yellow Wizard quickly activated ring with several bindings covering a dragon.

_**BIND! PL~EASE~!**_

This opened the Another Rider up for the blue and green Wizard and Geiz to activate their respective attacks.

_**CHOUINEI! BLIZZARD! SAIKYO!**_

_**CHOUINEI! THUNDER! SAIKYO!**_

_**TIME CHARGE! ZERO TIME! GIWA GIWA UCHI!**_

However, as the red Wizard was about to leap and land the final blow, the Wizard Phantom scanned his ring again.

_**FLAME…**_

This created a burst of flames to destroy the binds, and free himself long enough to knock back the red Wizard. Meanwhile the Wizard Phantom dealt with the four Wizards, the Beast Phantom grabbed both Riku and Goofy threw them into a nearby tree.

"It's over for you two! As long as we're in these forms there's no way you can beat us!" the golden Another Rider exclaimed before he charged into the two like a buffalo.

However before he could reach the duo, he stopped to spot four rapidly falling objects… only to realize those four objects are a falling Sora, Donald, Rex, and Nitoh, all of them having some belt on them.

In the sky, the four heroes had leaped out of the Time Mazine and were plummeting pretty quickly towards the ground.

"Alright boys, let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" Rex declared as he activated the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sora stated as he focused his magic on his only Link Drive.

"You guys are crazy… and I love it!" Nitoh laughed before placing his transformation ring into the Driver.

_**SET! OPEN!**_

"Let's hope this works…" Donald muttered as he took out a green ring that was slightly angular and placed down the visor.

Afterwards, he switched modes from left to right.

_**TIME FOR A CHANGE! RIGHT HAND!**_

With everyone ready, the quartet quickly shouted out before transforming…

"Link Drive: Mystic!"

"Paradigm Shift: Shaman!"

"Henshin!"

_**EMERALD! PLEASE~! WINDS GUST, SOUL SING!**_

_**L-I-O-N! LION!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

As the trio changed into their respective forms, Donald saw a sphere of green winds appear around him, allowing him to easily slow his descent enough to land safely and even help the others to lands as well.

"What the?! You four?!" the Beast Phantom gasped.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting…" the brunette Keyblade wielder apologized after looking towards the confused Beast Phantom, and even the Wizard Phantom, Geiz, and the four Wizards were shocked to see this.

"Get out of the way punks!" the Beast Phantom threatened.

"I don't think so…" Zi-O told him, "I'm here to take back that power you stole…"

"Oh really? And why is that?" the red Another Rider questioned.

"Because… Rider powers don't exist to be used by jackasses like you two, they're meant to protect others!" Zi-O declared.

"Ha! Why do you say that?" the Wizard Phantom scoffed.

"Because, you want to use these powers to bring down others! To make them fall into despair and give themselves upto the darkness!" Geiz declared.

However the Wizard Phantom merely laughed as he prepared his flame wing attack again.

"I don't think so!" Donald declared as he pressed the trigger on his new Wizard Staff.

_**TIME FOR A FANTASY TRICK!**_

Immediately he scanned the green ring once more, causing his staff to glow the same color

_**JUPITER AEROZA! PLEASE~!**_

"Take this!" he declared as the duck mage cast a powerful wind storm that snuffed the flames out and even lifted the two Another Riders onto their feet. "If you three have any new powers, I suggest bringing them out now!" the duck mage suggested to the trio.

"Got it!" Zi-O answered as he and Geiz took out the Beast and Wizard Ridewatches, turning their dials alongside Wizard before activating them.

_**WIZARD!**_

_**BEAST!**_

_**SET UP! START!**_

After slotting them in, the silver clock Rider mimicked Beast's transformation pose while Geiz merely grasped the belt like before and Wizard merely scanned the ring part of his Drago Timer.

"Set Up!"

"Seeeeeeeet… Open!"

_**FINAL TIME! ALL DRAGON! PL~EASE!**_

The two then spun the drivers as a red and gold magical circle appeared and enveloped the two.

_**ARMOR TIME! PL~EASE~! WI~ZARD!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! OPEN! BEAS~T!**_

This created a new chestplate that had red runes on it along with Wizard's ruby chestplate, a new cape made from the magical circle, coattails similar to Wizard, and a pair of Wizard Ring-like shoulderpads. Meanwhile Zi-O received a chest plate similar to Beast's a pair of shoulderpads that resembled a lion version of the ancient mage Rider's various mantles. Both Riders also had new helmets that resembled their respective Riders as the Japanese characters for each attached themselves to the two.

Finally, the red Wizard was given a pair of powerful caws, a large tail, huge wings, and the dragon chestplate came to life.

"Iwate and Yabei!" Zero declared as he arrived onto the scene, "The ones to decide the fate of the timeline as the King of Time and the prophesied warlord have arrived, and their names are Kamen Rider Zi-O: BeastArmor, and Kamen Rider Geiz: WizardArmor! It seems that their goals have aligned for this miraculous combination…"

"The hell?!" both Another Riders gasped.

"When all magic becomes one…" Wizard stated.

"When we forge bonds that go beyond time…" Geiz continued.

"That shows…" Zi-O finished as all three shouted at once…

"…our final hope!"

With their new powers, the groups charged at the two Another Riders as Wizard, Riku, Donald, Geiz split off the group to battle against the Wizard Phantom, while Beast, Sora, Zi-O, and Goofy fought the Beast Phantom.

Unlike before however, it seemed that the duo of Another Riders were starting to become outclassed thanks to the new forms Zi-O and Geiz took on, along with the assistance of their respective allies. Soon, the Wizard Phantom took his battle with the Wizard-led team sans Riku to the sky, leaving Beast on the ground to deal with the remaining heroes.

As the ancient mage Rider and the silver clock Rider fought against the fake Beast from the front, the golden Another Rider was caught off-guard by Sora and Goofy's attacks.

"Gyah! No fair!" the Beast Phantom complained.

"Get over it, you faker!" the real Beast growled as he and Zi-O activated their finishers.

_**KI~CK STRIKE! GO!**_

_**FINISH TIME! BEAST!**_

As Zi-O dashed forwards, he spun the driver as it caused a pair of golden lion claw projections to appear on his arms.

**_STRIKE TIME BREAK!_**

_**BEAST CHIMERA RAMPAGE!**_

Immediately, the silver clock Rider began slashing wildly at the monster repetitively, almost in a wild rage, and knocked him right into Sora and Riku, who quickly had an idea.

"Ready for a Session?" Riku asked his friend as he smirked.

Ready to fight, both Keyblade wielders unleashed a flurry of attacks with their respective weapons. Afterwards, Riku rapidly stabbed the Another Rider while Sora fired a barrage of light orbs at the opponent. Once they were ready, the brunette Keyblade wielder re-called his Keyblade as the two friends coated their blades in an aura of light and darkness respectively before performing a cross-slash maneuver.

"It's all over for you!" Sora declared before he and Riku tossed their Keyblades towards both sides of the Beast Phantom before firing a burst of light and darkness at the monster.

Soon Goofy began to perform a series of charging attacks onto the Another Rider.

_**GOOFY TURBO!**_

Finally, the Beast Phantom looked into the sky to find Beast coming for him with a flying front kick powered up by his Inner Phantom's magic.

_**STRIKE BEAST!**_

The attack landed as the Beast Phantom exploded, but not before the remaining power from the Another Ridewatch was absorbed into the Beast Driver.

"Ha! Now that was a filling meal!" the ancient mage Rider laughed as Pete fell to the ground, unintentionally embedding himself into the ground to the amusement of the four heroes.

"Grah! You'll pay for this, I swear!" the fat cat swore as he summoned a dark portal to get him out of the ground and out of the battlefield.

"That'll do Pete, that'll do…" Sora laughed as he dis-engaged his Drive form.

* * *

Meawhile, the dogfight between the Wizard Phantom, and the team of Wizard, Geiz, and Donald intensified with the former firing off fiery feathers at the trio before the ringed wizard Rider stabbed his claw into the Another Rider's fake Hand Author.

"Not bad…" he admitted, "But ya better be careful after I revive!"

"Oh I don't want to defeat you…" Wizard stated.

"What do you mean?" the red Another Rider questioned.

"You're cursed with an immortal body…" he stated before tail-slapping the monster further into the air before he, Donald, and Geiz landed in a special magical circle that had each of their personal symbols on them.

"So it's time for you to repeat that cycle… for eternity!" Geiz declared before activating his finisher.

_**FINISH TIME! WIZARD!**_

As he spun the driver, Wizard took the trio into the air as Donald scanned his new ring.

_**ARE YOU READY! FANTASIA! PLEASE~!**_

This caused a magic circle to appear below them, allowing both mages to outstretch their hands as the afterimage of a wyvern appearing behind him.

_**STRIKE TIME BURST!**_

_**MEGA FLARE!**_

This allowed both Donald and Geiz to unleash a powerful blast of magic to launch Wizard at mach speed and allow him to kick the Another Rider, shatter his Another Ridewatch, and send Pheonix straight into the sun.

"For you, there is no finale…" Wizard coldly stated as what remained of the Another Ridewatch was easily absorbed into the Beast Driver.

"Welp, I didn't get Pheonix, but at least I got a taste of his magic…" the ancient mage Rider sighed.

* * *

After the battle, they decided to bring Rinko back so that she and the others could be there for when Weiss got up.

"Okay, let's try out that ring Bark gave us…" Donald stated as he began to search his jacket for the ring, allowing Haruto some time to talk to Rinko.

"You know, this encounter reminded me of how dangerous the Phantoms are…" the officer reminisced, "I promise, no more indecision! I've got to do my best again to protect people from the Phantoms."

This made Haruto smile, "You never really learn, Rinko-chan…" he sighed.

Rinko merely shook her head, "I may not be a mage or a Kamen Rider, but I want to protect people as badly as you and the others do."

"I see…" Haruto noted rather dismissively.

"Besides… my final hope will always be by my side, right?" she asked him with a smile at her face.

This made the ringed mage smile for a moment before he heard Donald shout, "I got it!" as he put on the ring, causing his mood to go from happy to terrified as he saw what ring the duck mage had on.

"Donald-san, wait! That's the-" he tried to warn him, but it was too late.

_**STINK! PLEASE~!**_

* * *

A huge stink cloud came out of the antique shop, causing all of its patrons to quickly escape the house in order to get some air.

"GAH! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" the young king shouted in anger, "Just what the hell did that beast man give us?!"

"That was the Smell ring, or Stink as Donald's Helping Hand called it" Haruto explained to the unlucky group, "It's supposed to release a horrible odor from the user."

"What kind of idiot would make a ring like that?" Grant growled as he held his nose, making Wajima sneeze.

"Phew! That has to be the most horrible smell I have to wake up to!" a rather familiar voice complained.

The group's ears soon perked up as they looked into the store. As they waited, they saw Weiss walk out of the store whilst holding her nose, now fully awake from the spell that Pheonix had put on her.

"Weiss!" the younger members of Team Zi-O cheered as they quickly ran towards the girl in white and brought her in for a group hug, shocking and confusing her.

"Eh? What did I miss?" she asked the group, "Where's Pheonix and Pete?"

"Pete ran off with his master while Pheonix… let's just say he found his place in the sun…" Riku informed the girl in white, "And speaking of finding a place, I think it's time I head back to Destiny Islands, hopefully to take a bath…"

"Wait, you're going already?" Sora asked him.

"Yep, I got all the stuff I need to inform the King about what's going on here" the silver-haired Keyblade wielder told his friend, "For now, keep an eye on that king and his friends for me, okay?"

Sora soon nodded as Riku walked off, likely to where he would be able to leave Kamen Rider no Sekai. Meanwhile, Rex and the others had backed off while Grant held onto Weiss.

"Grant, you can let go now…" she told the soldier, but he only held on a bit tighter.

"Never scare me like that again, okay?" he asked her, "You have no idea how worried I was…"

The girl in white could only smile as she returned the hug, allowing the others to smile as they saw these two shared a moment. Meanwhile, Zero was watching this from afar with intent.

"And thus, Rex Wells and Grant Myson take one step forward towards their respective goals" Zero read from his Rider Legacy book, "But in the next era, it seems that the king may learn more of where his future queen was born, and of the bond they share…"

* * *

_In a city at night, a mysterious two-toned Rider was watching over the city below, his scarf floating in the distance…_

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE: **? 2016

It's been almost five years since that bastard Haruto and his gaggle of friends stuck me in this prison. I have died and been reborn so many times that I've lost count. I began to look at the shattered remains of the Another Ridewatch, the thing that was supposed to be my ticket to killing the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, but because of that time-travelling king and friends, it was smashed.

"This is bullshit!" I roared as I slammed the pieces to the ground, allowing them to melt due to the sun's natural heat.

I was seething with vengence, 'When I return, I'll kill that stupid Rider, and then go after his friends!'

As I thought about this, I could feel the sun's heat begin to lessen around me. 'Could this be my chance?' I pondered, 'Perhaps it's destiny telling me to return and end that miserable Wizard's life...'

Without hesitation, I flew forward as fast as I could, the re-entry allowing what remains of the watch to rejuvenate enough of my power to make it unscathed. Once I landed, I noticed I was in a forest taht was quite different than I remembered. However that didn't matter, I was back, and boy was I ready to settle the score...

"Yubiwa... Mahoutsukai..." I growled under my breath, "Where are you Mahoutsukai...? You and I have a score to settle..."

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**Wait, the next stop is at Fuuto?!"**_

"_**Kamen Rider is this city's enemy; a hated criminal"**_

"_**Why would someone do that?"**_

"_**Don't worry, we'll help you prove your innocence!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: CYCLONE EFFECT 2009**_

"_**The future is mine to decide!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_**Well dayum, looks like the Wizard Arc takes the record of longest chapter written again, first in the original EoT, and now here in the new EoT. Fancy that...**_

_**Anyways, yo! HackerEX here!**_

_**Looks like we got ourselves another EoT chapter, and this time we got some huge surprises in store and a number of tributes!**_

_**Now for those who remember the old EoT, I included a character from a little YouTube channel called Page Productions. However sadly, in between the old and new versions, the channel itself has vanished off the face of the Earth apart from their discord (of which I'm a part of), and they're setting up for one more story. However, I wanted to pay tribute to them in some way since this fic wouldn't really exist without them. While I'm not sure if I'll add any more characters from Page Productions into this story, I decided to pay tribute to the channel that kicked off this crazy romp through time and space.**_

_**Speaking of, you're probably wondering about that Kuroto kid eh? Well he's mostly a small reference to a fanfic creator that got me into reading KR fanfics is Fennikimaru, or KR Duelist as he's likely known now. As mentioned by Psyga, and much like Page Productions, Fen has deleted all of his stories that he has worked on apart from any collaberations like Zero-One Edge of Dawn, or the stuff he made with guys like Kamen Rider Chrome and striberx. So while I could not get Kurogasa to appear here for multple reasons, I decided to at least create a small expy as a cameo for this one. **_

_**All I have to say on that is, hope you're doing well buddy; this is my gift to you.**_

_**Now onto the story itself, namely that this chapter seemed more Donald-focused than normal. Well here's a small thing you don't know about me; out of all the Mickey and Friends characters, I am a big fan of Donald Duck and the greater Duck universe as a whole. He was one of my favorite Disney characters growing up, and he was the guy who got a lot of laughs out of me. Now when it comes to his portrayal in the KH series, he's fine as a mage, and I like his interactions between him, Sora, Goofy, and the other Disney/Final Fantasy characters, hell his portrayal in KHIII has to be the duck's finest work. Just one problem...**_

_**WHY THE HELL IS HE AND GOOFY GIVEN THE SHORT STICK ON POWER-UPS?!**_

_**Seriously, I know that Mickey is Disney's golden boy, but you could at least give Donald and Goofy some good upgrades to their powers! So I thought, since Sora, Donald, and Goofy are mostly going to be MCs on the KH side of things, I might as well give them some new powers, which in Donald's case is a mixture between Trip from Please's Helping Hand and Final Fantasy XIII's Paradigm Shifts. Don't worry about Goofy, he's going to get a boost in power pretty soon, but for now, the next arc is going to focus once again on Rex, but this time Henrietta's also getting the spotlight so stay tuned!**_

_**Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Cyclone Effect 2009

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows!, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page**_

* * *

TIMELINE: ? 2009

In a small playground, a young boy wearing a simple grey shirt and blue cargo pants was lying on the ground alone. He has several bruises all over his body, along with a few cuts on his arm. However, his face looked more bored than anything else.

'I should have known running in to help that kid would have ended up like this…' the boy thought to himself, 'With me on the ground beaten black and blue. Dumb bullies…'

He soon sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them up, finding a young girl with purple medium length hair and a simple pale purple dress standing over him.

"Gyah!" the boy yelped as he quickly got back up.

The little girl soon chuckled, "You know, there's a lot of better places to rest on than just the dirt, right?" she chuckled.

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly lying there for laughs, ya know…" the young boy sighed as he dusted himself off. As he did so, the girl noticed the injuries he had and was shocked.

"Oh! You're hurt!" she gasped.

"It's fine, not like this has happened to me before…" the boy reassured her.

"It's not fine! Those cuts could get infected!" she retorted before dragging him to the nearby swing set. "Wait here, I'll go get some bandages" she told him before running off.

After a while, the girl returned with a first aid kit and started treating a lot of the cuts and bruises over his body.

"Ow! You're pulling it too hard!" the boy complained as she wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"Well it has to be that tight to make sure those cuts won't open up again" she informed him.

After the girl had finished that, she began to apply some band-aids to some of the bruises. "Say, you don't look like you're from around here…" the boy noted, "You new here?"

"I just moved here not too long ago actually…" the girl admitted, "This is actually my first time exploring the place."

"Oh, okay then…" he said before giving a big dopey grin, "It's nice to see some new faces around here!"

"Yeah!" the girl agreed, "And done!" she cheered after placing the last band-aid, allowing the boy to get off the swing and look at his now mostly bandaged body.

"Wow, thanks" he told her, "I feel a lot better now"

This made her smile before she heard someone call out to her.

"Honey! It's time to go!" she told her.

"Coming mom!" the girl answered back before turning to the boy. "I gotta go, it's getting late…"

"I thought so…" he sighed in disappointment, "Well, do you want to meet back here tomorrow?" the boy asked her as he perked back up.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" she stated before she realized something, "Oh, I almost forgot! Where are my manners…" the girl gasped. At once, she soon performed a small curtsy, "My name is Henrietta Tristain" the girl introduced herself.

The boy looked confused for a moment before bowing. "I'm Rex, Rex Wells…" he stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you Henrietta."

"Same here" she agreed before turning to see her parents. "Anyways, I need to go" Henrietta told the boy, "Bye Rex!"

"Bye!" Rex called out as he waved goodbye to the girl. 'Wow, I made someone new today…' he thought to himself before he decided to go home. 'Well, I hope I can see her again tomorrow. 'She was kind of cute...'

* * *

3 Years Later…

"Whew, finally I got the stink off of me…" a much older Rex sighed as he got out of the shower, "Seriously, if I ever see that Bark guy again, I'm gonna skin him alive…" he growled to himself. The boy soon passed by Weiss, "The shower's all yours…" he told her.

As he walked down the stairs to the main room, he soon noticed Henrietta scribbling something on a grey book. Curious, he leaned in to see what she was doing, discovering that she was writing. 'Huh, I didn't know she had a journal too…' he thought to himself, 'Or should I call it a diary since Henrietta is the one writing this…'

Needless to say, he read on while she wrote into her diary.

* * *

_**After we were almost defeated by Pete and Pheonix, we had to flee in order to get Rinko to the hospital. Most of us were forced to try and find a way to undo a sleeping spell that was placed on our friend Weiss. **_

_**That was when we found a mysterious book called the Book of Zoologic, one that Donald and his late sister Della were looking for. With Kosuke Nitoh's help, Sora, Donald, and Rex were able to find a special power to save Weiss, even though it left him smelling for hours... Even so, I'm glad that she's alright, and we can continue on our journey. **_

_**Though, after seeing Grant hug Weiss like that, I kind of wonder if Rex would ever do something like that…**_

* * *

"Huh, nice handwriting…" the young king complimented, quickly alerting the girl to his presence as she shut the book and turned around with a slightly red face.

"R-R-Rex?! What are you doing here?" she stuttered, placing the book behind her.

"I just got out of the shower" he replied casually.

"Oh… right…" she sighed before chuckling nervously.

Soon, an awkward silence came in between them, neither person knowing what to say before the girl got up.

"A-Anyways, I-I should ask Isaiah about the next prediction so bye!" the girl quickly told him.

She soon took off, leaving a very confused Rex behind as she ran past Koyomi and Goofy.

"Uhh, okay then…" he said before he took a big sigh, 'I knew I shouldn't have done that…' he mentally scolded himself.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with a blank Ridewatch, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with his shield before tossing it at the 'screen', shattering it and revealing a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13: CYCLONE EFFECT 2009**_

* * *

After saying goodbye, the group were flying through time as Rex pondered on what Isaiah has recently predicted.

_"An ill wind blows through the Windy City, as the Creator of Worlds begins to stir from his slumber."_

"Why do these things always have to be so cryptic…" the boy groaned. However, as he mulled the prediction over in his head, an idea came to him. Rex looked to Henrietta, "Hey, 'Etta? The 'Windy City' is that place your parents mentioned, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that the city of Fuuto, my old home city" Henrietta answered, "Why do you ask?" However as the words left the girl's mouth, her eyes quickly widened when she realized what the young king was implying. "Wait, the next stop in Fuuto?!" she asked her old friend who nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much…" he answered before he went on, "I mean... we already know that Decade is the 'Destroyer of Worlds', so then what Rider is exactly called the 'Creator of Worlds'?"

"Who knows..." Sora shrugged, "Though likely we'll find out as soon as we land…"

Rex soon sighed, "True, you do have a point there…"

Regardless, he decided to grasp the controls and continue their path towards the next era.

They soon arrived at their destination, the date of December 20, 2009, allowing the group to land near at a crossroads.

"So, this is Fuuto?" Grant noted as he and the others looked around.

"Yup, though the place does look a lot like how it was when I grew up here" Henrietta answered as she gazed at the city with a nostalgic look.

"This was your home?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah, I used to live here before our parents moved to Hagakumi City" she informed the future visitors and other-worlders, "I believe it was around this year too…" she recalled.

"Well I'm glad that I finally get to visit this place…" the young king admitted with, "I remember begging my mom and dad if we could visit this place during the summer…" Soon however the boy's smile began to fade, "I just wish they were still here to see it…"

"What happened?" the soldier asked him.

"Car accident, around August of 2009, I was just 10 at the time…" he told them before his mood began to slump.

"Wow, I didn't know…" Sora noted, realizing that talking about his parents was a sore spot for the young king.

Saddened, Henrietta walked up to her old friend to comfort him.

"Hey Rex, cheer up. I'm sure that they're watching us from the stars" she encouraged the young king who looked towards her and nodded in agreement, "How about I give you guys a tour of the place?" the girl offered everyone.

"That would be awesome!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah… I'd like that" the young king said before she decided to show them around town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was aimlessly wandering about Fuuto. He soon heard how the people were talking about the Kamen Rider, mostly mixed opinions. Dejected, Zero plopped himself down on a bench, before sighing as he looked at the sky.

Zero muttered to himself, "Where... did I come from...?"

As he tried to remember, he felt a sharp pain in his head

_"Enjoy your Hell!"_

_"Grade Billion: Henshin!"_

_"Start Our Mission."_

_"Ciao~!"_

Suddenly, he soon shook off the thought as he noticed a group of people running away from something. It was some kind of bank robbery where an old motorbike driven by a red monster with rustly grey armor and what looked to be some kind of skill-like helmet.

"Boy, that was an easy target…" he laughed as he walked towards the terrified bank tellers. "Okay, guess my name!" he demanded from them.

"I-I don't know!" one of the tellers cried out.

"Oh boo hoo…" he chuckled as he shook his head, "The correct answer is Kamen Rider, okay?"

"Not really…" Zero answered, catching the attention of the monster. "I know who you are, you're the Arms Dopant" he told him as he looked at the creature, "You're one half of the Twin Roses, a duo of master thieves if I'm not mistaken…"

"How do you know that?" the monster questioned, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a passing through traveller, okay?" he noted as he took out a blank Ridewatch, "And I'm here to give you a little boost to your power…"

"What do you mean?" The Arms Dopant asked, glaring at him to see if he was lying.

"You want to be known as the Kamen Rider right? Well how about I help you not only look, but feel the part…" the herald offered him.

"You mean that watch will turn me into the Kamen Rider?" the Arms Dopant noted as he pointed at the device.

The herald confirmed it with a nod and an evil grin.

"Well then, I guess it's not too bad to have two benefactors…" he laughed.

"Of course…" Zero agreed as he noticed the blank Ridewatch brim with dark energy, "Now while you will still retain your mission to lure a person out of hiding, I am giving you a secondary objective."

"Tell me then…" the red monster growled, "I don't have all day…"

"Might as well…" the herald sighed, "With your back turned on your partner and your desire to see this city cry, Kenji Kurata, your second mission is to eliminate the hard-boiled detective Shotaro Hidari, the other half of Kamen Rider W…"

Soon the blank watch transformed into an Another Ridewatch, allowing the herald to place the device into his heart and create a powerful wind storm around the area. As Zero stepped away, he smirked.

"Rejoice! The Another Rider who fights terrorizes the city on his own is…"

Soon, the Arms Dopant was transformed into a brand new Another Rider. This one resembled a Frankenstien's monster-like beast with it's head being made up of two faces stitched together side-by-side, along with a grotesque mouth and a half-and-half style. The left half resembled an ancient wind monster while the other side resembled a post-apocalyptic biker.

_**W…**_

"Wow, I feel even more powerful…" the newly changed Another Rider noted before breaking into a sadistic laughter while the winds blew violently through the city of Fuuto.

* * *

"…And here's Kamome Billiards, home of the Narumi Detective Agency" Henrietta said as they arrived at the aforementioned building. They soon approached a hard wood sign that said NARUMI DETECTIVE AGENCY, with a piece of cardboard pasted onto it along with some text.

"Solves all cases with hard-boiled style…" Donald read aloud.

"Yep, that sounds like W alright" Isaiah noted as he took out the Rider Legacy book, "According to this book, Kamen Rider W is actually the identity of two people, a detective and a bookworm. With the power of the Gaia Memories, they team up to fight off monsters known as Dopants who plague the city of Fuuto."

"Wait, W is two people?" Rex questioned, "How is that possible? I mean I know that there could be multiple users of a Rider power, but not at the exact same time!"

"Technically so, but it's more of two people inhabiting the same body" Grant told the young king, "One person uses the right side Body Memories while the other uses the right side Soul Memories and transfers their consciousness into the first person's body."

"So it's like having two people inside your head" Sora noted, "Cool…"

As they talked about this, they heard a girl scream.

"Crap, someone's in trouble!" Rex gasped as they all quickly ran towards the agency.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the detective agency, a young woman with her hair done in a ponytail was scared. This is Akiko Narumi, the daughter of the late Kamen Rider Skull, Soukichi Narumi

"Sho! Shotaro!" she cried out, "Hey! Come here!"

At once, a young man with wavy hair, a black vest over a red long shirt, and a white tie groaned as he entered the room. This is Shotaro Hidari, one-half of two-in-one Rider Kamen Rider W.

"Ugh, what is it?" he asked her as he looked into a large hanger where a large vehicle opened up and released steam into the area coming from what seemed to be some kind of make-shift sauna.

Inside was a young man with long hair, a girlish face, and had both a blanket over his head and a hoodie on. This was Phillip, the other half of Kamen Rider W.

"What the hell is Phillip doing now?!" Shotaro groaned as they rushed into help, leaving the door open as the young king and co entered the building.

"Oh my…" Phillip sighed as he removed the blanket and began to lift weights with a boxing glove on. "Looks like you don't know about this Shotaro…" he sighed, "This technique is famous in boxing, it's known as 'weight-loss hell.' 10 more kilograms and I'll be the same level as a mosquito…"

"Weight loss hell…" the soldier noted as he scratched his chin.

"Don't even think about it Myson…" Weiss warned him, "The last thing we need is for you to look like a skeleton…"

Soon, the young man fell to the ground, quickly prompting the whole group to rush to his aid.

"You dumbass…" Shotaro sighed before noticing the others, "Wait, who are you people?!" he hurridley asked them.

"Relax, they're with me…" Isaiah reassured the two, "My name is Isaiah Thomas, pleasure to meet you…"

Meanwhile, Donald decided to use Curaga without his staff, allowing his magic to flow from his wing and into Phillip's body and helping it regain it's strength.

"Dude, what were you thinking!" Rex growled, "Look, I heard you liked to focus on something, but I didn't think it was this bad!"

"Wakana-san mentioned how boxers lose weight on the radio…" Phillip admitted, thinking it was Shotaro he was talking to. "Since she was so impressed, I-" he continued for a bit before looking around to find himself surrounded by Team Zi-O. "Who are you people?" he asked them plainly.

"We're Riders" Grant noted as he and Rex revealed their Ridewatches.

"Technically I'm a pseudo-Rider now…" Donald chuckled as he looked as his Helping Hand spell ring.

"Oh, so you must come from a world separate from ours…" Phillip realized, confusing the group.

"Well, you could say that…" the young king noted as the right side of W got back up and grasped his head.

"I'm guessing that you still have a headache?" Shotaro questioned him as he got down to see the group.

Phillip nodded as they walked out of the room and into the office, where Phillip walked to a nearby bed and placed an icebag on his head. As he did so, he took off the silver hood and was back in his usual attire, a long sleeved yellow striped shirt, a long green sleeveless green jacket, yellow fingerless gloves, and brown parachute pants.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shotaro decided to ask some of them something while Akiko talked with the others.

"So let me get this straight, you two are Kamen Riders just like that Decade guy that fight bootleg versions of us called Another Riders…" the detective noted before turning towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "And you three come from a completely separate world from here who were sent by a king to help these two…"

"Yeah that sums it up…" the young king answered with a shrug.

"So much for protecting the world order…" the duck mage sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

"Okay then, so…" the detective noted as he crossed his hands together before glaring at the five, "What are you doing here in Fuuto?"

"Well…" the young king noted before they heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Akiko said as she went towards the door.

Soon, they noticed a woman enter the room, asking for Akiko and Shotaro. She had the same hairstyle as Weiss but with brown hair, and wore a dress and matching vest. As the two were ready to hear what she had to say, the woman stared at the bedridden Phillip.

"Is he alright there?" she asked the detective.

"Uh, don't mind him. He just played around too much" he reassured her.

"Okay, you're Fuyumi Asou, a bank teller at the Fuuto town bank" Akiko noted as she looked over the client's credentials.

"So… how can I help you?" Shotaro asked her.

"I want you to find Kamen Rider!" the woman asked her.

"Eh? Kamen Rider?" most of the people in the room, sans Phillip though he was also caught off-guard by this, questioned her.

Akiko soon whispered into Shotaro's ear, "Heh, this might be an easy request! Because we got a bunch of Riders right here!" she chuckled.

"We are pretty famous…" the detective agreed.

However, Grant was not convinced as he walked towards the woman. "So, why are you looking for the Kamen Rider?" he asked her, "You need him for something?"

"Well… Kamen Rider is this city's enemy! A hated criminal!" the woman told the soldier, snapping both Akiko and Shotaro out of their thoughts.

"Tell us more!" Rex quickly said as he and Sora were about to run towards the woman, though Henrietta stopped them in their tracks.

"I saw a masked kaijin riding a bike yesterday" the woman explained, "He attacked our bank and took the money."

This shocked the detective agency to hear about this, but for the time travelling team, it only meant one thing…

"There's an Another Rider rampaging through my home…" Henrietta growled, tightening her firsts into a ball at the mere thought of a monster attacking her home. "That bastard…" she growled.

"Please, you have to find him!" she pleaded with the group, "I want him prosecuted. The source of evil, Kamen Rider!"

This did not sit well with any of the Riders in the room to hear this woman's request.

"An imposter… of us?" Shotaro muttered to himself.

"Why would someone do that?" Phillip pondered.

"Great, looks like the Horsemen have made their next move…" Grant grumbled.

Soon everyone was on full alert, as now W's Another Rider counterpart has made himself known. The time was ticking for them to find the W Dopant and clear Shotaro and Phillip's name.

* * *

At the scene of a crime, Shotaro and Isaiah arrived at another crime scene, this one being the police trying to bring down a van that had been launched into a nearby staircase, with several injured people being brought to the hospital.

"You're telling me that the Kamen Rider did all this?" Shotaro questioned an older man with some kind of backscratcher.

"This is the second bank he's attacked, first one though with this much damage though…" the older man, Jin, told him, "From the witness reports, there was a green and black monster who attacked here and before he took the money, he asked the people here to guess what his name was…" He soon sighed, "He's pretended to be a hero, but now he's finally shown his true colors. I always knew he smelled fishy…"

"Jin-san!" Shotaro snapped.

"What is it?" the older detective asked him.

"The culprit's not the Kamen Rider, it's just an Another Rider" he told him sternly.

"How do you know that?" Jin scolded the younger of the two, "Listen Shotaro, don't just hide him because you know 'im. If I ever see him again, I'll tear him apart and cuff him!"

"Now that would be a sight to see…" Isaiah scoffed.

"And why do you say that eh?" the older detective asked the rebel leader, "You think you can do better?"

"That's for me to know and for you to imagine…" he chuckled before ringing up the young king, "How's the investigation on your end, my prince?" he asked the boy.

* * *

"Not well…" the young king admitted, answering the call from Fuuto Tower, "So far Etta and I tried asking around, but we haven't gotten a clue as to where this guy first got his powers."

"Very well, I'll try to contact you later then…" Isaiah sighed before hanging up.

As he sighed, the young king began to look over the sight before him. The Fuuto Tower was certainly a large structure, a giant windmill that served as the landmark for the city, and he could certainly see why. As he felt a gentle wind blow, he soon noticed Hernietta by herself in the corner of his eye, walking around the city with not much of a care in the world.

"Through a thousand words, have never been spoken. They'll fly to you, crossing over the time and distance holding you. Supsended on silver wings" she sung to herself, bringing a nostalgic grin to the boy's face.

As he walked towards her, the boy soon hummed along to the girl's voice as they continued to walk through the town, no longer on a search for the W Dopant, but rather a leisurely stroll through the city. Soon, the two stopped at a nearby bridge.

"You know, I was always wondering…" the boy spoke, leaning on the rails to look at the lake, "Why did you go to me that day?"

"What do you mean?" Henrietta questioned him, curious as to what brought up that question.

"The day we met, a month or two ago to where we are right now…" the young king reminded her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh, that day…" she realized. After briefly reminiscing, she soon smiled, "Well, I guess it was because you were the only person at the playground that day, that's all…" the girl admitted, "It was a day or two after we had just moved and we thought it would be nice for me to actually met kids my age."

"So what, I was the only choice available?" Rex jokingly asked her, "I mean, I was on the ground after a beat down, I wouldn't exactly call myself first-class friend material…"

As the two shared a laugh, they soon heard a motorcycle roar. Sure enough, they turned around to find the Another Rider riding behind them.

"Looks like I'm up…" the young king noted before summoning his sword. "Think you can shoot while I drive?" he asked her as he changed it into it's gun mode.

"You bet, just keep your eyes on the road…" she said with a smile before taking the weapon.

This got a confident smirk from the boy as he took out the Bike Ride Gadget watch and activated it, tossing it towards the road where it unfolded and transformed, giving the two a pair of motorcycle helmets. With the bike ready, the two got on and drove off in pursuit of the monster.

As the W Dopant noticed the duo in the mirror, he turned to see the two were chasing after him.

"Heh, so you want to play that badly?" he laughed before summoning his gun arm and firing at the duo.

Thankfully, Rex was able to dodge several of the shots before Henrietta returned fire, firing at the monster who was forced to swerve out of the line of fire. This made him smirk as the boy activated the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

As he slotted in the watch, the holographic clock appeared from behind the bike, shocking the Another Rider.

"Wait, what the?!" the W Dopant gasped.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

With a spin of the belt, Rex sent the katakana letters at the monster while he transformed into Zi-O. Now in his base form, Zi-O sped up the bike and rode to the Another Rider's side, allowing Henrietta to clash guns with the W Dopant.

* * *

This was noticed by Shotaro, who was monitoring the area via a camera-like bat robot, and Grant via the Drive Shift Car.

"Looks like our juniors are already on the case…" the detective noted, "Philip, what's your condition?" he asked his partner as he attached a Driver onto his waist, a red device shaped like a U with two slots in it.

"I'm without problem… It's not like I use my body anyways" the bookworm told him as he got up and saw the same belt now on his waist.

"That's true…" he chuckled.

With that, Phillip took out a green USB device that had a stylized C on it and activated it, which in tern signaled Shotaro to activate his own, one that was purple and had a J on it.

_**CYCLONE!**_

_**JO~KER!**_

"Henshin!"

Afterwards, Phillip placed his device into the Driver, allowing it to teleport from his Driver to Shotaro's. The detective then placed both devices into the Driver and pushed the slots apart, making the device itself look like a W.

_**CYCLONE-JOKER!**_

After revving up his bike, Shotaro drove to Zi-O's aid while the wind blew around him and transformed him into a half-and-half Rider like Build. However unlike the genius Rider, Kamen Rider W was split down the middle with one side being green with a golden accents and a silver scarf, and one black with purple accents. The helmet itself had a W-like horn along with red eyes.

* * *

Back on the streets, Zi-O was struggling with trying to keep the bike on the road while also keeping in some good distance away from the monster.

Frustrated, the W Dopant pointed his gun not at the duo, but on the wheels. "This is getting annoying…" the Another Rider stated before firing at the wheels, destroying the tires and causing the frame to bend and send the duo off of the road. "So long kids~!" he shouted at the two before riding off, leaving them in the dust.

"Dammit…" he growled before turning towards his old friend, "You okay Henrietta?"

"It's fine, I'll live…" she reassured him

As he helped her back up, the young king saw W stop by the duo. "Need a lift?" he asked them as Rex looked at the Bike Ride Gadget Watch, now back in it's Watch mode but it was now busted and sparking.

"Don't worry, I got a spare…" Rex chuckled as he took out the Mach Ridewatch and activated it.

_**MACH!**_

As he slotted in the Mach Ridewatch, Henrietta noticed the Ichigo Ridewatch was glowing briefly, embuing the broken Bike Ride Gadget watch with something before it returned to normal.

"Let's Henshin!"

_**ARMOR TIME! MACH! MA~CH!**_

Soon, he was in the armor's bike mode, allowing Henrietta to get on and allow the duo to ride towards the guy, who was confronting a bank truck he had stopped.

"So, guess my name?" he questioned him.

"I-I don't know! Please don't hurt me!" the driver pleaded with his life.

"Boo hoo…" he mocked him, "The correct answer was Kamen Rider, don't forget that…"

However, before he could grab the money, W and Zi-O arrived onto the scene.

"I found you, faker! What the hell are you trying to pull in my city?" the two-in-one Rider shouted as his Another Rider counterpart.

"Oh, it's the real W and the would-be couple" the W Dopant chuckled, "You were faster than I thought…" He soon fired at the two, forcing Henrietta to shield herself with the sword while W blocked with his arms. "Later~!" the monster cheered before riding away.

"Trying to escape huh?" Zi-O growled before revving up, the two giving chase once again.

The W Dopant tried to attack him, only for W to summon the large RevolGarry while Sora, Donald, and Goofy to arrive in the silver Time Mazine. Both machines then opened their hatches, causing the Another Rider to panic as Sora and Donald flew out, leaving Goofy to pilot the Time Mazine.

"Take this!" the duck mage shouted, firing out several fireballs at the monster

The chase soon got intense as the W Dopant got desperate, changing the right side to a blue and silver look before firing off his gun, now powered-up by this change. He soon escaped as the group were forced to stop.

"He got away…" Sora sighed before he and W noticed something.

W soon picked up a piece of smoldering metal. "This is…" Phillip muttered, causing W's left eye to light up, "He dropped it? Looks like we got ourselves a clue…"

* * *

Afterwards, the group soon reconvened at a rock climbing area, where Fuyumi was climbing. Akiko and Sora soon got up next to the bank teller.

"Yo!" the boy greeted.

"We found the culprit, but he fled…" the boss told Fuyumi.

"You could have just called…" the bank teller sighed

"Not like we could…" Sora retorted before he leaped off the rock wall, safely landing onto the floor with no problem.

"EH?!" Akiko gasped, amazed by what Sora had done.

"Don't worry, I've done that before" the Keyblade wielder reassured her.

She soon shook off the initial amazement before deciding to interview her, "Hey, you're not really a bank employee are you?" As Fuyumi was silent, Akiko noted something, "I checked since your phrasing was a little bit suspicious…"

"Yeah, why would someone like you want the Kamen Rider of all people to be found?" Grant noted as the rest walked into the room, "That was something that I want to know as well…"

Fuyumi sighed, "Guess it's out in the open" she said.

"Okay, now you're really acting villainous!" Akiko growled at her client, "So you decided to reveal your true self?!"

However, the 'bank teller' soon walked off the rock wall, leaving Akiko up there.

"Fuyumi…" Shotaro muttered, "We know you have a reason for wanting us to catch the Another Rider"

"Another what?" Fuyumi asked.

"That's what we're calling the guy you want us to catch" Henrietta informed her, "He's a monster who uses a dark form of the Kamen Rider's power." She and Shotaro soon stepped up.

"Please, stop working in secret and cooperate with us…" the detective asked her.

She soon sighed in defeat, "Fine… I'll talk" the woman relented. As she put her hands on her hips for a moment, the woman then asked them, "Have you ever heard of the Twin Roses?"

"That's the name of a phantom thief group" Rex remembered, "They were pretty infamous since they hit a lot of places in Japan, like Fuuto, Amanogawa, or even Hagakumi. I heard about them on the Wide Show before…"

"You're right on the money, kid" Shotaro noted, "They'd rob convenience stores before disappearing into mid-air…"

"Well you see, I'm one of their members, or rather, it's founder..." Fuyumi admitted, shocking everyone in the room, even the stoic Grant was not expecting the outcome as his and Shotaro's eyes widened.

"What?!" Sora gasped.

"Then… you're a wanted criminal!" the boss shouted.

"My partner's name is Kenji Kurata, my protoge" she told them, "Normally we'd deliver a warning before getting what we want without any bloodshed. That was used to be my style, something that I hoped to pass onto Kenji in the scenario that I ever get caught… However yesterday, when the Another Rider robbed the bank I was working in, I caught him cracking his neck just like Kenji did" She soon turned to the group, "But... that can't be Kenji! There's no way he could do something this cruel!"

"That's why you lied to us when you made your request…" Weiss noted as Donald and Goofy helped Akiko down from the wall.

"I want to find him and if possible, stop what he's doing before he causes even more damage!" Fuyumi declared.

"So… that's your true request?" Shotaro sighed.

"This is Taga all over again…" the Keyblade wielder sighed, realizing how similar Kenji's case was with Taga, the former Drive Roidmude.

"Looks like the job ends here this time?" Akiko sighed, "We can't take requests from wanted criminals."

"Not really" Sora told her, "We'd still be doing this even if no one asked. As long as Kenji has W's power, Sho-I mean the Kamen Rider is in danger…"

"Why?" Fuyumi asked him.

"Because the Another Rider was designed to kill him, and destroy his legacy even more than what he's currently doing now" the soldier stated firmly.

"I agree, that's why we're taking this request" Shotaro reaffirmed, "But in exchange for our help, you turn yourself into the police after we catch him…"

"You…"

"All clients have their reasons" the detective noted, "If we didn't consider that, we wouldn't be good detectives…"

"Besides, I can see that Kenji means a lot to you" Rex agreed as he walked upto the woman, "If you decided to go through all of this trouble, then I'll help you." He soon smiled, "After all, I wouldn't exactly be a good king if I didn't answer my peoples' request…"

"You, a king?" Fuyumi asked the boy in disbelief before chuckling, "That's ridiculous! You can't be a king in this day and age!" she said.

"Hey, something tells me that it'll work out" the boy told her, "Even still, we'll do the best we can to save your friend."

This made Fuyumi smile, "Thank you…"

"You know, for a half-boiled guy, you seem to have clearly convicted" Akiko noted, "Is that another thing you coped from Dad, Shotaro?"

"Hey!" he growled at her.

* * *

Before long, the group returned to the detective agency where Phillip and Isaiah were waiting for them.

"Phillp, time for a look up" he told his partner.

"What's a look up?" Donald asked the detective.

"You'll see…" the detective told him as Phillip walked to the middle of the room and raised his arm, causing a green glow to appear around him. As he did so, the bookworm appeared in a white void filled with bookshelves.

"What's he doing?" Rex asked him.

"He's accessing the planet bookshelf, a place of infinite knowledge" the detective informed the group, "We mostly use it in order to help narrow down any lead we have in a case…" He then turned towards the bookworm, "Here are the keywords: Kurata Kenji, Twin Rose"

These two words suddenly caused the bookshelves to shrink in size and re-arrange themselves, though not much was removed.

"I wasn't able to reduce it by very much…" he told them.

"So much for narrowing down a lead…" Grant sighed as he put on the boxing gloves that were left behind and started hitting the punching bag.

Shotaro was starting to get annoyed, walking around for a moment before stopping.

"Calm down, Shotaro-kun! You're acting way too stressed about this!" Akiko shouted at him.

"I know!" he shouted, "We've got to quickly find him and take him down before he takes us down instead. I won't stand for it if he rampages using the name Kamen Rider again!" He soon slammed his fist into the wall, "Listen Akiko, the name Kamen Rider is a name that this city's people naturally gave us, one that we earned after working hard to defend the city!" he told her with a mixture of anger and conviction.

This left Phillip, Rex, and Grant silent, making them contemplate on something.

"I can't forgive someone like Kenji toying with that name, no less our own power!" the detective growled, "I never will!" With that, he noticed that the young king was much more affected by this statement more than Grant, who merely nodded in agreement with his statement. "Hey, Rex… you okay there?" the detective asked him.

"You know, with what you said just now, it got me thinking…" the young king admitted, "I know that Grant and I have been doing our best to fight the Horsemen and now the Time Jackers at every turn but... can we… can we really call ourselves Kamen Riders?"

As Shotaro looked at the boy, he could see a little bit of his past self in him; a young boy looking for purpose.

"One more… a decisive Keyword" Phillip said, bringing the group's attention back to him.

"What about this piece of evidence?" Akiko asked him, taking out the piece of metal that Shotaro, Rex, and Henrietta found after their run-in with the W Dopant.

"We still don't really know what it is" the bookworm informed her.

Confused, Henrietta noticed that something was familiar with the metal shard. "Wait a minute…" she noted, taking the piece and turning it around, "It looks like the bottom half of an apple…"

"Excuse me?" Shotaro questioned her as the girl turned to Phillip.

"Try this: apple!" she inquired to him.

All of a sudden, millions of bookshelves were re-arranging themselves at a rapid rate, before leaving a single book.

"Bingo!" Phillip said in amazement before taking out the book. "That piece of metal you three found was part of a locker key plate" he informed the group, "Considering Kurata's recent area of activity, there is only one place with this kind of mark" He soon closed the book and returned to the normal world, "West Suzunari District, Northeast. Sherwood Building"

"No way…" he sighed, "You gotta be kidding me…"

This made Akiko excited, "Ha ha! Way to go us!" she cheered as she hugged Henrietta, "See? See? See? Be impressed! Call us the queens of inspiration!"

"Heh, at least calling one of you that is kind of appropriate, given Zi-O's desire…" Grant chuckled before looking in Rex's direction.

"Wait what?" the aforementioned young king asked, confused by what was going on.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Akiko realized before walking up to the boy, "Heh, looks like you got some good taste in girls if you have a girlfriend like Etta-chan here to help you!" she teased him.

"E-EH?!" both of them gasped, suddenly blushing a bit as Akiko smiled.

"Come on, you two are soo obvious!" she sighed loudly, "There's no way that you two can't be dating at the very least! I mean, I was able to guess it and I'm not even a detective!"

"C-Come on, can we please drop this subject?" Henrietta asked her, suddenly feeling awkward as she rubbed her arm and looked away, her face now much hotter than before.

Shotaro merely shook his head as he dialed up Fuyumi's number, "Ah, Fuyumi-san. We know his location" he told the other half of the Twin Rose. "Right, then I'll see you later" he noted before hanging up, "Hey kids, time to go!" the detective shouted to the others.

"Eh? Wait! What are you going to do?" Akiko questioned Shotaro as the others prepared.

"I have Fuyumi a call, we're going to settle things" he said.

"Wait, Shotaro, everyone" Phillip called out to them, "Why is Kurata rampaging using the name Kamen Rider?"

"Likely to draw you out and kill you and Shotaro" Rex guessed before shrugging.

"Perhaps we should investigate more and form a plan" the bookworm tried to tell the others.

"We got no time to lose! You and I are a two-in-one Kamen Rider, plus I'm gonna be bringing some back-up to the fight" Shotaro reassured his partner, "What'll we do if we don't protect our history?" He soon saw that Phillip was silent, "We can just form a plan as we go!"

* * *

Soon, the group got onto their respective vehicles and rushed to the Sherwood Building.

They soon arrived as they confronted the W Dopant, Kenji Kurata. As the monster dismounted his bike, he stared at the one outlier in the small army of Riders and out-worlders.

"Fuyumi?" he asked the lone theif.

Afterwards, he de-activated the Another Ridewatch's power, revealing a sloven man with medium length hair and baggy clothes.

"Kenji…" Fuyumi muttered, "So he really is the culprit…" She soon rushed towards him, "Please enough, Kenji! This isn't you! Please return to who you used to be!"

"Who I used to be?" Kenji repeated before he laughed, "I can't!" he stated as he knocked the woman to the ground, setting off the time-travellers. "Yeah… there's no stopping myself anymore" he told the group, "Now that I've eaten the forbidden fruit called the GaiaMemory, and received the power of W…"

"Those aren't Kenji's eyes!" the thief cried out.

"Kurata!" Shotaro shouted, "Give it up!"

Kurata laughed, "If I gave up my Memory, I'd be giving up my humanity!" He then shook his head, "So instead… why not I take yours instead?"

He then took out a USB device of his own, one with a red casing and a bonecage-like case.

_**ARMS…**_

Afterwards, he placed the Memory into a port in his face, causing the winds to blow violently around him, transforming him into the Arms Dopant first and then the W Dopant afterwards.

_**W…**_

"Everyone!" Shotaro called out as he, Rex, and Grant equipped their driver, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons.

_**HELPING HAND! PLEASE~!**_

With that, Shotaro and Phillip took out their Cyclone and Joker GaiaMemories, while Rex and Grant removed the Zi-O and Geiz Ridewatches from their Watch Holders.

_**CYCLONE/JO~KER!**_

_**ZI-O!**_

_**GEIZ!**_

"Henshin!"

As Shotaro placed the two Memories into the W Driver, both clock Riders inserted their Watches into their Ziku Drivers. Afterwards, the three Riders there activated their Drivers to transform.

_**CYCLONE-JO~KER!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

This shocked Fuyumi as the W Dopant merely smirked. "So, you're the real thing huh?" he asked, "Well then let's play a little!" He then summoned a hoard of green and silver variants of the Green Requiem Heartless, as well as jester versions of the Tricky Monkey Heartless to his side before charging into battle.

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Isaiah handled the Heartless, W, Zi-O, Geiz, Henrietta, and Weiss fought against the W Dopant, the monster delivering several strong punches while W kept on the defense. This allowed the two clock Riders to easily come in and attack the Another Rider when the opportunity presented itself.

"Not bad kids…" he chuckled before changing focus from W to Zi-O and Geiz, changing his sides into that much like his original Dopant self before creating a sword to cut away at the two, before performing a powerful slash to send all three Riders sprawling onto the ground.

"Guys!" Weiss cried out.

"You bastard…" W growled as they got back up, watching as the W Dopant took out his other sword.

"How about this?!" he taunted before dual wielding both swords, forcing W to switch his Memories to that of a red H Memory and a silver M Memory.

_**HEAT-ME~TAL~!**_

Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz took out the Ichigo and Build Ridewatches and activated them.

_**ICHIGO!**_

_**BUILD!**_

As the two slotted them in, the silver clock Rider noticed his Bike Gadget Watch begin to glow. He was confused initially, but he shook off the thought as he spun the Driver.

"Raida… Henshin!"

Once the watch activated, the Ride Striker suddenly leaped off of the Watch Holder and transformed into a hybrid between it's original model and that of a Suzuki T20, before splitting apart to create the IchigoArmor.

_**ARMOR TIME! (Typhoon Belt spinning) ICHI~GO~!**_

Meanwhile, Geiz was slightly intrigued, 'How did Zi-O get a new motorcycle already?' he noted as he spun his own Driver to summon the BuildArmor.

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! BEST MATCH! BUIL~D!**_

Soon, the assault continued as the three Riders attacked the Another Rider, only for him to change his right side to blue and firing his gun once again, stopping W and Geiz before throwing several punches at Zi-O.

"He can arm both his hands! He's powerful…" Phillip noted.

However once he fired off a pair of rockets, Donald scanned a ring to protect the Riders.

_**BARRIER! PLEASE~!**_

Immediately a light blue forcefield appeared around the trio, protecting them from the attack while the arriving RevolGarry and Time Mazine added some needed defenses.

"Kurata!" Sora roared as he leaped at the Another Rider, Keyblade in hand as he charged forward to ram the blade into the monster's gut.

_**SONIC BLADE! **_

This knocked the monster back while W and Geiz arrived, the former changing his right Memory back to Joker.

"This is for disgracing the name of Kamen Rider!" the two-in-one Rider declared as all three Riders unloaded a barrage of attacks onto them before Zi-O activated his finisher.

_**RIDER TIME BREAK!**_

As the silver clock Rider cracked his knuckles, W did the same and placed the Joker Memory into a special black compartment on the side of his Driver.

_**JO~KER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

With their finishers ready, the two leaped into the air as the latter split apart and landed two punches, allowing Zi-O to finish things off with a flying Superman punch.

_**JOKER GRENADE!**_

_**RIDER PUNCH!**_

As the W Dopant took all three hits, he was sent flying before being reverted back to his Arms Dopant form. "He he he… wow, the real thing really is that powerful, and with the power those three just displayed… I can't get enough!" the monster cackled.

Suddenly, the group heard a strange beeping noise.

"Excuse me…" he told them before taking out a walkie-talkie.

"Kurata, stop playing around and get serious" a mysterious woman told him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… roger that!" Kurata told her before turning towards the group, "My first client's driven in the final nail…" he told them, "Now the real show has just begun…"

With a snap of his fingers, several men in suits and strange bone-like masks surrounded the heroes as they grabbed Akiko, Fuyumi, Weiss, and Henrietta.

"Akiko!" W gasped as they tried to rush to them, only to be blocked off by several of the Heartless.

"It can't be… a trap set by the organization?!" Phillip gasped.

"Who?" Zi-O questioned the bookworm.

"He means that we just played into our enemies' hand!" Geiz growled in anger.

"That's right you two… You followed my hint just as I expected" Kurata laughed as everyone noticed time stop, "You really are good at sniffing things out…"

"So you dropped that plate on purpose?!" Henrietta gasped.

"Indeed, and you've all gotten a bit stronger since our last encounter in Harmonia…" Zero chuckled as he entered the room.

"Zero!" Zi-O gasped.

Soon, the herald took out the inactive W Dopant Another Ridewatch and re-activated it, giving Kurata back his faux abilities.

_**W…**_

As soon as time resumed, the herald noticed a dimensional veil come over him and give him a suit of his own.

"This can't be good…" Sora growled.

The W Dopant soon laughed as he pointed his gun at the girls, sparking something inside of Rex as he rushed towards them, only to be mobbed by the men in masks.

"Leave them alone!" he roared before unleashing a tornado around himself, freeing himself of the initial band of mooks before another were about to jump him.

"Kenji, that's enough!" Fuyumi pleaded with her old partner, "Leave the girl alone!"

"You know, I noticed how you and that girl chased me the other day and I have to admit, you two aren't that bad…" he laughed, "You almost remind me of my old partner and I back in the day…" He then grabbed the girl and threw her to the ground, angering the young king even more as he tried to struggle free. "Fine, I'll free them if you do me one solid" the monster bargained with the others, "Undo your transformations and lower your weapons…"

While W tried to formulate a plan, Zi-O merely got up and dis-engaged the armor, raising his hands up in defeat. Sora, not wanting them to the others to get hurt either, dismissed his Keyblade and did the same motions.

"What are you doing?!" Donald gasped, shocked that either person would agree to this.

"Good boy…" the Another Rider noted before allowing Weiss and Henrietta to return to the group.

'Phillip, we'll pretend to dis-engage, but put in Luna' Shotaro mentally informed Phillip, 'So far it looks like whatever Rex had in plan is working so far, so we'll execute it using LunaJoker…'

'Got it…' the bookworm agreed.

However, as W reached for the Heat Memory, the W Dopant quickly fired off his gun.

"That won't work!" the Another Rider declared, covering the left slot in a metal covering before opening fire, forcing Sora and Donald to activate a Reflectga spell and allow several of the bullets to hit some of the mooks, but the spray was too much as it broke the barrier and hit the group dead on. Thinking fast, Rex quickly shielded Henrietta and took several shots to the back.

"Rex!" the purple haired girl cried out as she watched her old friend scream in pain before passing out.

"Everyone!" Akiko gasped.

"Shotaro!" Phillip freaked out, regaining his consciousness as he got up to try and rescue his partner.

"You know, I can't let my guard down for a second!" the W Dopant told the downed Shotaro before turning towards the Time Mazine. "So, our target is in the vehicle, I suppose?" he guessed.

"Wait what?!" Grant gasped.

"Don't tell me… you really were after Phillip from the beginning?!" Akiko demanded from the Another Rider.

"Ah! She guessed it!" he congratulated her.

Wondering why, Sora used what little strength he had to look up, only to find Phillip outside the RevolGarry.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, take Phillip and the others and run!" Shotaro ordered the brunette Keyblade wielder.

"Got it!" he declared as Henrietta propped the young king onto Goofy's back onto his feet before she, Sora, Donald and Goofy fled with Phillip.

"There he is! Get him!" the W Dopant ordered!"

"Not on our watch!" Geiz stated before re-engaging his armor, allowing himself, Isaiah, and Weiss to fire at the mooks.

"We'll try and hold them off, just go!" he told them before he and the red Clock Rider started fighting off the men in masks and the Heartless.

* * *

Not sure of what to do next, the remaining heroes fled to a nearby fountain, allowing Henrietta to lay the unconscious Rex down.

"What'll we do? What should we do?!" Philip asked Sora.

"I don't know!" he admitted as Henrietta and Donald began to perform first aid to try and save Rex's life.

As they wondered about their next move, a woman in a white fur coat and a black dress approached them.

"You should come with me" she told the group.

"Who are you?" the bookworm asked her, confused as to why this random woman approached them.

However Sora saw her eyes had a glint of satisfaction in her, and soon recognized her voice immediately.

"You're the one behind all of this aren't you?" he growled at the woman, summoning his Keyblade back to his side.

"That's right, key-boy" she admitted, "I set this all up, so that he would be in my hands again." As Sora and Goofy readied themselves for another fight, the woman merely said, "So… come… Raito…"

"Raito? His name's Phillip!" Henrietta growled at the woman.

"That is his real name" the woman told her before approaching the group, "Let's return home together!"

However, before she could get to him, she was stopped by Sora and Goofy, who were still ready for battle while Donald was helping Henrietta keep Rex stable.

"You're not getting your hands on him!" the Keyblade wielder declared before clashing with this mysterious woman.

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: W 2009**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several colander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade , several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**It's all my fault…"**_

"_**You can't blame yourself, Henrietta…"**_

"_**W's 7**__**th**__** Memory: Fang"**_

"_**It… goes out of control…" **_

"_**Come on Etta, let's fight this thing… together!"**_

"_**Now, count upon your sins!**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: W BOILED EXTREME 2009**_

"_**If you ever do become the demon king… then I'll stand by your side!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_**Ha ha! I'm back baby!**_

_**Hey guys, HackerEX here! Sorry for the long hiatus between this part and the last. I had a bunch of stuff to work on while making this, along with getting caught up on Ultraman Z, which is a surprisingly good series despite it using the fusion mechanic for the third time. There's also the upcoming Kamen Rider Saber, a Kamen Rider series that would have been a great choice for a crossover with Kingdom Hearts, or the obvious Fate series crossover.**_

_**But yeah, but back to the chapter on hand. There's not really much to say about the development here, outside of there being a small Final Fantasy X-2 reference, this is yet another original arc for this fic after the Drive arc. Now while W was represented in Heisei Generations FOREVER, while Ryu Terui and freaking Katsumi Daido showed up in the story, but from what I heard, Phillip would have shown up in FOREVER likely alongside Shotaro and the already teased Ryotaro, though his actor was pretty busy at the time. Oh well, live and learn.**_

_**And also, I did not just namedrop the main city of HUGtto Precure for randomness sake, that is a location in Kamen Rider no Sekai, specifically Rex and Henrietta's timeline.**_

_**Anyways, look forward to next chapter where things get pretty dicy for Team Zi-O, but until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	13. Chapter 13: W Boiled Extreme 2009

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows!, HUGtto Precure, or Juni Taisen: Zodiac War, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page, Toei, and Shueisha respectively.**_

* * *

As Sora and Goofy fought against the mysterious woman, Phillip was having a small identity crisis.

"Raito?" he asked, repeating the same name this woman said to them, "My name is… Raito…"

"Indeed" she said before ducking under a Keyblade slash from Sora, "You are the Child of Fate, a human who has obtained a transcript of the Earth" After knocking both the Keyblade wielder and the dog knight away, she beckoned him to her side. "So… let's go home."

"He's not coming with you!" Sora declared as he got back up and focused on a Drive form.

"Link Drive: Mystic!"

Taking on his Mystic Link Drive, Sora slammed his staff into the ground, causing several elemental orbs to fly out and attack the woman. However, she was able to dodge them all effortlessly.

"This does not concern you, key-boy!" she growled in annoyance.

"Why do you even call me that?" the Keyblade wielder demanded.

"I've seen how you and your Dopant companions fight, especially with that giant key of yours…" she noted.

"What?! We're not Dopants!" Donald growled at the woman.

However the woman was not listening to them as she returned her gaze to Phillip, who was backing away from her and going towards Rex's Watch.

"I don't know who you are, but I know enough from those cold eyes of yours!" he shouted, before turning towards the purple-haired girl. "You press this three times to summon a vehicle, right?" he asked her as he looked at the watch.

"Yeah…" she noted before the bookworm took the watch and did just that, summoning the Time Mazine to pick up the heroes and flee the scene.

"Looks like you've grown into a cheeky child…" the woman groaned, "But that's fine… I'll just erase those unneeded memories…"

With a smirk, she took out a strange Driver-like device and placed it around her waist, taking out her own Dopant Memory and activating it.

_**TABOO…**_

Once she placed it into the Driver, she transformed into a floating Dopant with her legs fused together, several skulls on her right arm and strange leather markings on her left, wires on her back, and a head which had a flaming yellow covering that covered her eyes, along with the image of a red woman on top.

Phillip saw this occur on the Time Mazine's main screen. "The commander from Begins Night!" he gasped in horror.

"I'll take you back through force!" she roared.

Soon the chase was on as Phillip flew the Time Mazine while the Taboo Dopant fired off several red balls of energy to try and down the machine.

"How did you know how to fly this thing?" Sora asked him.

"I read the manual!" the bookworm told him, pointing towards a flight manuel for the Time Mazine lying on a nearby panel. As he wrestled with the controls, Henrietta and Donald were reviving Rex when a small Gaia Memory-sized object with a periwinkle body and silver legs growled at Phillip.

"Fang!" he gasped as the device leaped towards him.

All of a sudden, Phillip had flashbacks of a tall building exploding, along with images of a version of W rampaging through a fiery building.

"Go away!" he shouted at the device, accidentally pushing the left control and causing the Time Mazine to spiral to the left.

"Phillip, keep your eyes on the sky!" Henrietta pleaded with him as she tried to keep her best friend on the table while Donald focused his Cure magic on him.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at the device, ignoring the girl as he pumped the control to the right, causing the machine to spiral in the opposite direction, "I don't need your power!"

Soon, they suffered a hit, causing the whole machine to rattle.

"Come with me, Raito" the Taboo Dopant called out before putting the call.

* * *

Suddenly, the RevolGarry's eyes lit up before speeding off, knocking several mooks away while forcing Zero, Isaiah, Grant, and Weiss to leap out of the way.

"They're running away?!" Akiko gasped in shock, "I didn't hear anything about that!" However, she soon remembered the blow Rex took and immediately put her anger aside, "I hope he and the others will be alright…"

"That's fine…" Shotaro said as the W Dopant walked towards him, "Run, Phillip…" he said.

When he saw the W Dopant, the detective soon found himself receiving a punch to the gut.

"It ain't over yet…" he chuckled at one of his good counterparts, "This game's just gotten started…"

"Not while I'm still breathing…" Geiz stated as he activated the Wizard Ridewatch.

_**WIZARD!**_

"Set Up!"

At once, he created the magic circle that protected him from the goons before becoming the WizardArmor.

_**ARMOR TIME! PL~EASE~! WI~ZARD!**_

Soon, as the W Dopant charged at each other with their respective allies by their side, time stopped as Zero took out his book to check where he was in the timeline.

* * *

_**According to this book, normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become the dark overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. After arriving to the year 2009, he and his allies found themselves helping out Shotaro Hidari and Phillip, the two halves of Kamen Rider W, as the W Dopant began to rampage and sully the name of Kamen Rider. However, they soon fell into a trap set by Saeko Sonozaki, who lured Phillip into the open…**_

* * *

"I wonder how that plan is going…" he muttered to himself as he closed the book and resumed time, watching as the two sides went at it.

Meanwhile, as the Time Mazine was forced to hover near the ground, the Taboo Dopant, aka Saeko, was still trying to down the vehicle when the RevolGarry arrived and blocked several of her shots before escaping alongside the Time Mazine.

"That's fine…" she told herself as she reverted back to human form, "We already have hostages…" Saeko then sighed in defeat, "Guess I'll just take a shower while waiting…"

* * *

"Kenji, please open your eyes!" Fuyumi pleaded with her former partner, "We might be thieves, but we don't resort to horrible acts like this!"

The W Dopant merely changed back and laughed at her. "Maybe you should rampage too…" he noted as Zero knocked the Future trio walked towards her, "Perhaps you'll understand as well that you can't quit, right?"

"Normally I don't do acts such as this, but I guess sometimes you can't help yourself…" he chuckled, a dark aura forming around him.

"Oh! I'll have a go!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Famine, nice to see that you and Conquete got the message I sent you…" the herald noted.

"Yeah, but your girlfriend was a little busy with another project…" Conquete sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"As she should be…" he noted before taking out a blank Ridewatch, "Now Famine, will you do the honors?"

'Okay, I know that Zero was loopy before, but he's never been this evil before!' Geiz wondered.

With a smirk, the farmer boy got the watch as it transformed into a new Another Ridewatch, before turning to Fuyumi.

"Alright, with your sins crawling down your back, Fuyumi Asuo, from this day forward, you are the new Kamen Rider Skull!" Famine declared before shoving the Another Ridewatch.

"Fuyumi-san!" Akiko gasped in horror as the thief was being forcibly transformed into an Another Rider.

"Rejoice! The Another Rider who steals the hearts of many is…"

Soon, the transformation was complete as she had now become a feminine skeleton-like Another Rider with a glowing white skull and the word Skull written on her left leg, the year 2009 being printed on the right.

_**SKULL…**_

"Now, go disappear somewhere and find that king wannabe…" the W Dopant ordered her, the monster silent agreed before running off.

"And with that, we must be off…" Zero noted, "Come on boys, we got a job to do!"

"Coming~!" Famine cheered as he followed Zero through a dark portal he made.

"Ciao…" Conquete told Isaiah before catching up with the others.

* * *

Back in the sky, Phillip was finally able to have some smooth flying while Donald finished using up his magic.

"Whew, he's stable…" the duck mage sighed before slumping to the floor, "That took a lot out of me…"

"Yeah, but I'm glad that he's okay…" Henrietta agreed, allowing the young king to rest his head on her lap while he recovered.

Meanwhile, the bookworm was deep in thought, 'I can't get caught, that's something I can't afford. But… I'm completely against using _that_…' He soon turned towards the peaceful faces of Rex and Henrietta and sighed before returning his gaze back to the way back.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with a blank Ridewatch, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him before lifting the staff into the air, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with the Watermelon Gatling shield before returning fire and riddling the 'screen' with bullet holes that shattered the scene to reveal a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13: W BOILED EXTREME 2009**_

* * *

Rex's eyes slowly re-opened, his body still feeling a slight amount of pain. As the boy got up however, rather than finding himself in the Sherwood Building surrounded by mooks, he found himself on the glass platform, now with a door right in front of him.

"This place again?" he asked aloud as he looked around the place.

Much like the first time he was there, he was all alone. No Henrietta, no Sora, Donald, and Goofy, no Shotaro and Phillip, nobody. Wondering what to do next, he walked towards the door and slowly opened it, causing a massive light to blind him.

Once the light died down, the boy saw that he was in his classroom back in his original timeline.

**Hold on. Your adventure will continue soon… First, tell me more about yourself.**

"Oh, it's you again… joy…" the young king sighed as he looked around, he soon saw Henrietta standing near her old seat. "Etta!" he cheered as he ran towards her, "I can't believe that you're here too!" However, as the girl looked at him, Rex noticed that she was staring blankly at him. "Umm, Etta?" he asked her, "Are you okay?"

"What are you afraid of?" she asked him.

"Afraid of?" he questioned, "Well it's losing you and the others obviously!"

"Losing your friends, is that really so scary?" Henrietta responded, confusing the young king.

"Well yeah…" he admitted, "I don't want to lose some of the only friends I have…"

As he scratched the back of his head, he soon spotted in the corner of his eye, a young girl with dark blue hair and matching eyes, along with a blue version of the same school uniform that Henrietta wore.

"Oh, Saaya-san!" he greeted the girl, "What are you doing here in… well whatever this place is…"

As he walked towards the girl, Saaya soon turned to him with the same blank look that Henrietta gave him. "Uhh, is there something wrong Saaya-san?" he asked her, briefly turning his head and waving his hand over her face to see if she would respond.

"What do you want out of life?" she asked him.

"Well… to be a king" he said, "A kind and heroic king who can protect others…"

"To be a hero king, huh?" she noted with a bit of curiosity.

Finally, he noticed someone else was in the room, a young man about his and Henrietta's age with grey hair and the same blank expression as the others.

"You got something for me Tsugiyoshi?" he asked him cordially.

However he soon asked him, "What's most important to you?"

Now the young king was really confused. 'Why are Etta, Saaya, and Tsugiyoshi asking me these things?' he questioned, 'Does it have to do with what that voice said about telling it about me?' Wanting to test out the theory, Rex answered, "Well… Friendship, I guess…"

"Is friendship such a big deal?" the grey-haired boy said in a lazy manner.

As soon as the boy said that, all three people disappeared, leaving Rex alone once more.

"I was right… it was connected to that voice…" he thought aloud, realizing the truth about the room and it's inhabitants. Soon, the voice spoke again…

**Your afraid of losing the ones you love. You want to become a kind and heroic king. You value friendship above all else.**

**Your path continues one into the dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**

"Oookay? What does all of that have to do with why I'm here again?" Rex asked the voice. However, unlike before where it did not answer, this time the voice responded to him.

**Turn around…**

The young king soon did what the voice asked and as he did, he was soon confronted by an older man, one with a black suit and white vest, along with a white fedora.

"The hell?!" he gasped, leaping back a moment as he looked at the boy. "Are you… are you the voice I've been hearing?"

"I ask one more question…" the man said in a less booming version of the voice.

"And that would be?" the young king asked him.

**Do you believe in destiny?**

"Umm… kind of…" the young king answered, "It's kind of complicated…"

The man soon smirked, "Good answer…" he told him as he tossed him a Ridewatch. It had a silver base with a black dial and button, with a stylized S along with the year 2009 on it. "Hold on to this…" he told him, "You might need it in the future…"

As soon as the young boy looked at the watch, he turned his head to see the man begin to shine bright, blinding the young king once again.

* * *

"GAAAH!" the boy shouted as he gasped for breath. Immediately he felt pain in his back as he saw that he was on the bed in the Narumi Detective Agency.

"Rex!" Henrietta cheered with tears in her eyes, immediately bringing the young king in for a hug, "I'm so glad that you're still alive!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Etta, you're crushing me!" he pleaded with her, signaling the young girl to back off.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" she apologized.

Rex soon sighed, "Another dream…"

"Huh?" she pondered, "A dream?"

"This happened to me before, back when we first landed in Build's era…" he explained to her, "In that dream, I was in this strange glass pane, seeing mirrors that showed snippets of the Heisei Riders' memories. Now however…" he soon looked away briefly, "I was in our old classroom back in our timeline. You were there, Saaya was there, and even Tsugiyoshi. Then there was this old guy who asked me about destiny and gave me a Ridewatch and told me that I'd need it for something "

"Seriously?" she pondered.

"Yes! I'm not kidding!" he shouted as Phillip walked towards him.

"You alright Rex?" the book worm asked the young king.

Putting a hand to his back, he couldn't feel the bullet wounds in him. "I am now…" he said before noticing the bullets that Henrietta and Donald removed from his body before using the Cure spell on him.

"That's good…" he sighed before looking down, "Say, where did you get that?"

Confused, the young king soon looked towards his hand, which was still holding the black Ridewatch in his hand. "Huh, how did that happen?" he pondered.

As the group fell silent for a moment, Phillip decided to ask the two something. "Say, I know that this might be something I'll learn of in the future…" he noted, "Tell me, why did that woman call me Raito?"

Rex soon breathed a large sigh as he put away the watch, "I'm not sure… This is the first time that I've heard about this…" he admitted." He then turned towards Henrietta, "Maybe you could know Etta? I mean, you've been reading that book for a few trips now…" the young king inquired.

"Oh, I could try…" she said before recalling something from the knowledge she learned from the Rider Legacy book, "Well, it could possibly be that she was someone from your past…" the girl guessed. "I heard that you don't remember much about who you were before meeting Shotaro and Akiko, right?"

The bookworm nodded slightly, "So, perhaps I knew that commander from before Begins Night…" he noted.

However before anyone could ask what that was, Phillip heard the phone ring. Picking it up, he heard a familiar voice.

"Aki-chan! Are you okay?!" he asked her, placing the call on speakerphone for everyone to hear.

"We're not alright at all!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Come back, boy" another voice said darkly.

"Kenji!" Rex roared with venom in his voice.

* * *

"Oh, I see that you're still breathing Zi-O…" Kurata noted as he talked on Akiko's phone, "Well it doesn't matter anyways, you're going to die either way."

"What did you say!" the young king roared in anger before flinching in pain.

"As for you, boy… Meet me at Tsubasa-cho's abandoned factory" Kenji told them, "You better hurry though, because very soon your friends will be participating in a very risky game… Well, the ones that we were able to get…"

"What?" Henrietta gasped.

"Stay away!" Shotaro shouted.

"Excuse me?!" the remaining members of Team Zi-O gasped in horror.

"Just forget about me Phillip and protect Rex at all costs!" the detective warned him, "There's an Another Rider based on the boss coming for your head kid!" He soon sighed, "Guess this is what I get for ignoring my partner's warning… If you come here or let that king kid die, then you can forget about being my partner!"

Annoyed, Kenji walked towards Shotaro and stamped his foot onto his stomach.

"Shotaro!" Phillip and the others gasped.

"You won't be able to break off your relationship if you're dead…" Kurata told him, "And when that happens, then I'll be able to replace you and that boy's place…" He then laughed, "So, see… you… later~!"

They soon heard the line go dead, leaving the others in a small sense of despair

* * *

Meanwhile, in a very posh mansion, Saeko soon looked towards a younger girl in white.

"Spacing out again, dear sister?" she noted, "Are you love sick? Maybe I could give some advice…"

"You seem to be in pretty high spirits, sister…" the girl, Saeko's younger sister Wakana, grumbled to her.

"I just have a feeling that a treasure I lost will soon be mine again" the older of the two sisters answered with a smile on her face. "Oh, I almost forgot, we got some new hires…"

"You sure they aren't affiliated with the Kamen Rider?" Wakana sighed as she turned her head before coming face to face with Famine, who was now in a butler's uniform.

"Howdy!" the boy greeted, scaring her.

"W-Wait, who are you?" she gasped.

"I'm Casey!" he introduced himself, using a proxy name, "Casey Allister, at your service!"

"We hired him a couple of days ago" Saeko told her before turning towards a man with a red blotch on his cravet. "You will help show him the ropes around this area, right?" she asked him.

"Of course, I'll make sure that he and the other two are in tip-top shape" he told her before turning towards two more arrivals, who were in reality Conquete and Zero in similar uniforms to their younger male counterpart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phillip was on at the detective agency with Rex, who was told to rest in bed, Donald, who was reading through the Book of Zoologic after being gifted it by Haruto and friends, Goofy, who was just napping on the couch, and Sora, who seemed demoralized after the last battle.

"Do you think we should go after them?" the young king asked as he watched the surveillance feed that the Mach Signal Bike was showing him, "Shotaro and Akiko, I mean…"

"We can't just abandon them…" the bookworm sighed.

"But even then… are we strong enough to deal with this Another Rider?" Sora pondered.

Bored, the young king decided to get up and head into the hanger room, where he found Henrietta standing where the Hardboiler was supposed to sit in the Revolgarry, practicing several staff attacks.

"Uhh… are you okay Etta?" he asked her, walking down towards the girl while keeping his distance away from the staff.

"I'm fine…" she told him, "I'm just trying something out…"

"Fighting with a staff?" the young king pondered.

"More like self-defense…" she admitted.

"Mind explaining why you're practicing now of all times?" Rex questioned.

"You see… I want to help you guys. And I don't mean in the Time Mazine or moral support, I mean actual front-line combat" Henrietta told him while focusing on her training, "Lately, I feel like I haven't been able to keep up… I mean, you and Grant are slowly collecting Rider Links and Ridewatches, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are able to access new powers, and even Weiss has been stepping up in her training!"

"Well, the young king remembered, thinking back.

"Besides, it's all my fault that you got hurt in the first place…" she admitted, "If I didn't get myself and the others captured, you wouldn't have to almost die to save me…" Henrietta soon stopped as she looked towards the floor, "If I can get stronger, maybe I would be able to help keep you safe along with contribute to the team…"

For a while, Rex was silent as he pondered over the information in his head. He soon felt a tinge of guilt swell up in his heart, one of regret and fear.

"Maybe I could be your sparring partner?" he offered.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked him.

"Of course!" he affirmed, putting on a brave façade to bring her spirits up, "There's no way I'm going to let you feel down on yourself!" He soon looked away in embarrasement, "You're my best friend, and I want to help you in anyway I can!"

Henrietta soon smiled as Rex got a spare bo staff and the two took their places on the RevolGarry. They soon waited for the other to make the first move and soon enough, Henrietta dashed forward and tried to thrust her staff forward. The young king soon saw this and sidestepped out of the way and swung his staff near to her head.

"That's one point for me…" he chuckled.

However she was not prepared to give up as she quickly sweeped her leg underneath the young king, bringing him off-balance. When he got up, Rex saw Henrietta point her staff towards his face.

"And that's a point for me!" she cheered.

The young king soon smirked as he got up and the two clashed staves, each one being able to read the other's expression and counter their next move.

"You know, I didn't know that you had practice doing this…" the young king noted as he blocked a few of her strikes before going onto the offensive, only for her to deflect his attack.

"I only picked this up last year" she told him, "I just haven't had the chance to practice since all of this time travel stuff happened"

Rex could only scoff and smirk before the two clashed weapons once again, the sound bringing out an audience as Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched on.

"Wow, they're pretty good…" the brunette Keyblade wielder noted.

"It's like they're in perfect sync" the duck mage agreed.

As the two continued, Rex soon saw an opportunity and tried to thrust his staff upwards, but Henrietta was able to bait him into doing so before pointing her staff towards him.

"And that's game" she said as the two took a rest, "Thanks for the sparring practice Rex"

"Hey, anytime Etta" he said with a smirk, causing her to chuckle.

"Since when did you start calling me Etta?" she questioned.

"Well I thought that it was a cute nickname…" the young king answered.

"Oh really?" Henrietta questioned with a cat-like grin, "And are you sure it wasn't Sawa who gave you that nickname?"

"Well, it's better than anything I could have thought up" the boy joked.

Suddenly, the group heard some crash noises coming from the other side.

"Stay away!" they heard, causing them to run back into the detective agency where they saw Phillip throwing pillows at the Fang Memory again.

"Hey, detective…" someone called out as a younger detective walked into the room, only to be smacked in the head by a pillow.

"Hello~!" another man with a bad haircut and teeth along with a camera greeted as he walked into the office, "Huh? Is Shou-chan around?" he asked before spotting Rex and Henrietta, "And who are you two? A couple of Shou-chan's new apprentices?"

"You could say that…" the young king noted.

"Merry Christmas!" yet another man in a mixture of a Santa Claus get-up and a Hawaiian shirt greeted the room.

"But Christmas is over already…" Sora noted as he remembered when they arrived.

"Huh? Is Shou-chan around?" the second man pondered, asking the exact same question that the cameraman asked.

"You're under arrest!" the third man, the one Phillip unintentionally hit with a pillow, yelled before reading the room. "Huh? Is the detective not here?" he asked.

"No, no he's not…" Sora answered, "It's just us…"

"Awww! But I brought toys!" the man in the Santa uniform whined.

"Inspector, so you came to play too?" the cameraman asked the inspector.

"Like I'd play!" said inspector roared back, "I'm just here to ask questions!"

"Well then, we could answer a few…" a new voice answered, one that was much more familiar to the team.

"Commander Isaiah!" Rex and Henrietta cheered, rushing towards the soldier as he, Weiss, and Isaiah entered the room slightly beaten up.

"Rex, you alright?" the girl in white asked the young king, who nodded.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Isaiah Thomas, a private investigator much like Hidari-san" he noted as he went towards Shotaro's seat and sat down in it, "Now then, what seems to be the problem gentlemen?" he asked the trio.

"Well I received info that one of the Twin Roses was seen around here" the inspector told the commander, causing everyone to tense up.

'Wait, Fuyumi-san was released?' Phillip mentally questioned.

'She must have been let go…' the boy thought to himself.

* * *

"Wow, these are some pretty tight bindings…" Shotaro noted as he tried to struggle free from the rope but it wouldn't budge.

It was late at night, and Shotaro and Akiko were left at the abandoned factory while being watched over by the Cyclone Requiem and Jester Monkey Heartlesses.

"Hey Shotaro-kun…" Akiko asked, "Could this be… the end?"

The detective was silent, "If we only had we had that power…" he asked himself

"Which one?" the boss questioned, 'Does Shotaro-kun and Phillip-kun have some untapped power I didn't know abuot?'

"Put it simply…" Shotaro sighed, "I'm talking about W's 7th Memory: Fang"

"Really?!" she gasped, "Where is it?!"

"How should I know? Fang isn't like the other Memories we use…" he sighed, "It can move around of it's own free will…"

"A Memory that moves around?" Akiko pondered, "Do you think that Rex-kun and Grant-kun could have access to something similar?"

"Not sure… " Shotaro noted, "But even if it shows up, Phillip ain't gonna accept it. I'm sure of it…" He soon told a story…

* * *

FLASHBACK (Shotaro's POV)

_It was during Begins Night, when Phillip and I were escaping that facility. One of the commanders was able to fire an energy blast that destroyed the floor beneath us, causing all of us to plummet down. When I tried to get back onto my feet, I could hear some kind of dinosaur cry in the area._

_I began to look around for where it was coming from before I noticed a weird raptor-like robot leaping around Phillip's body. That, is the Fang GaiaMemory. As it spotted us, it soon beeped something to Phillip as I got back up._

"_I see…" he noted as we walked towards Phillip's body._

_That's when I felt him move my arm to remove the Cyclone Memory and cancel the transformation._

"_Hey, what's going on?" I asked as my future partner at the time regained control of his body._

"_Let's switch" he told me, "The two of us are getting out of here"_

_The Fang Memory soon leaped into his hand and sat down, allowing Phillip to flip out the GaiaMemory hidden in it's tail._

**FANG!**

"Henshin!"

_As soon as he placed the Fang Memory into the W Driver, I saw my own Joker Memory leave my Driver and with it, my own mind. _

"Wait, so the Fang Memory has Phillip in control of W?" Akiko asked.

_Yeah, pretty much…_ _It was a surreal experience, your body suddenly becoming numb as you lose consciousness. I was confused as to what was going on before I got knocked out by the transformation's effects. When I came too, I was in Phillip's mind much like he normally is when I become W._

_**FANG~-JO~KER!**_

_Unlike the regular W suit you're used to, W FangJoker was much spikier than before, with rigged edges at the shoulderpads, arms and legs, and a full white and black side on the left._

_I could feel it's power as we both roared, causing several of the Masqurade Dopants to come barreling towards us. Thinking fast, Phillip and I were able to make quick work of them thanks to the Fang Memory's power to create blades._

_I soon saw Phillip press down on the horn of the Fang Memory…_

_**ARM FANG!**_

_And out came from his wrist a large blade that cut down a few of the cannon fodder._

"_What… is that power?!" I heard one of the commander Dopants ask._

_Soon, Phillip pressed the horn twice while cutting down a line of Masqurade Dopants, summoning a blade that he threw just like how Ultraseven or Ultraman Zero used their Slugger blades._

_**SHOULDER FANG!**_

_It was even able to hit the commander Dopant as we escaped the building as it blew up_

* * *

"Wow, that Memory was so powerful…" Akiko noted as she could imagine how easily W was able to defeat so many mooks.

"Yeah it was, but after that…" Shotaro said before looking towards the ground, "Phillip swore that he would never use Fang again, stating if he fought any more, he would lose himself to the Memory's power. Guess that would be surprising since even something as simple as a lookup would get him addicted…" He soon felt a lump go down his throat, "That's why I'd think that he would refuse Fang's power, because it would make Phillip lose a part of himself… and if what Rex and the others said were right, if could very well do the same to him if he ever somehow concentrated it's power into a Ridewatch…"

Akiko was stunned, "And then… he goes berserk…"

"When that happens, it's no longer W…" Shotaro noted, "It be just like that W Dopant, a monster…"

"W… a monster?" she feared.

* * *

"There she is!" a police officer shouted.

It hadn't been long since Fuyumi had the Skull Dopant Another Ridewatch planted in her heart, and sadly her night wasn't going smoothly, now that the police were on her tail. As she tried to look for cover, an arm grabbed her as Phillip pulled her into a nearby corner, allowing the cops to pass them by undetected. After they were able to escape, the two soon rendezvoused with Grant, Weiss and Henrietta at the Fuuto pier.

"You… you're the kids from that detective agency, right?" she realized.

"It would be inconvenient for us if you got arrested now" Phillip noted.

"We need some information on Kenji Kurata, anything would do!" Henrietta pleaded, "We need to find out how we can defeat him!"

"That's no longer the Kenji I knew and trained…" the thief sighed.

"So there's nothing we can get out of her…" the soldier sighed.

"But still, I have to see him again…" she said, "And then…"

"Please stop the recklessness…" the bookworm sighed, "He's already been swallowed up by the GaiaMemory's power, and likely the Another Ridewatch's power as well…"

"I know that, but I can't just do nothing!" Fuyumi rebutted.

"Why put yourself through such pointless danger?" Phillip questioned.

That's when Henrietta stepped up, "Does she really need a reason to?" she pointed out, speaking the exact words that Fuyumi were about to say, "If you had a friend in danger, wouldn't you go to the ends of the earth to save them? Especially when they're your partner?"

Fuyumi soon nodded, "At first, I thought that I could do this job alone, even if it caused me so much grief… However, after I brought Kenji into this, suddenly things started to become much more… fun.. It's like as long as we had each other's back, it's like we can take on the world" she reminisced, "It's like the two of us were one person…" She soon turned towards Henrietta, "Much like you and that Rex kid, or the army kid and that girl of his, or even like him and the detective, I can tell that you two are almost like ourselves, partners who will stick by each other no matter what…"

This made Phillip remember a phrase that Shotaro told him before they were ambushed by Museum.

"_You and I are a two-in-one Kamen Rider! What'll we do if we don't protect our history?"_

Soon, Grant noticed something was glowing in Henrietta's heart, a bright neon green glow. It was faint, but it was there…

"Oi!" a familiar voice called out.

The group soon saw Rex, Sora, Donald, and Goofy running towards the group alongside Isaiah.

"Looks like you're all better?" the soldier asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle now!" he affirmed with a smirk.

However, once Fuyumi gazed upon the young king, she soon felt a migrane hit her.

"_Now, go disappear somewhere and find that king wannabe…"_

She soon clutched her heart as the others looked on with worry.

"Fuyumi-san, what's wrong?" Henrietta asked her.

"Run…" she pleaded with them, "Please, run… before it's…"

She could not finish the sentence as she screamed into the night, transforming into the Skull Dopant.

_**SKULL…**_

"What the?! She was an Another Rider?!" Rex gasped.

"And from the looks of it, not a voluntary one…" Grant noted as he saw how much more feral Fuyumi was compared to Kenji, or any of the previous Another Riders they had faced off against.

"Zi…O…" Fuyumi groaned as she glared at Rex, "Zi…O…"

"Uh oh…" he muttered, putting on the Ziku Driver in case things got ugly, "Henrietta, you might want to run…"

"No, not this time…" she told him, shaking her head in defiance.

"Etta, are you sure about this?" he asked her again as the Another Rider began to hobble towards him.

"Yes I do! We made a promise right? What you told me today… is the exact same thing I'd do if I were in your situation!" she declared, "Even if you become the demon king… then I'll stand by your side!" The girl then turned towards Isaiah, "Commander Isaiah, do you have a spare Zikan Despear?" she asked him.

"I have this one!" he noted before tossing it towards the purple haired girl just as the Skull Dopant broke into a run, going right for the young king had it not been for a pair of cinderblocks courtesy of Donald's new Trap Magic Ring.

Once she broke free, she started to attack Grant and Weiss who were already one step ahead of her, firing their weapons at the monster.

"Looks like Kenji knew we would be looking for her and had Zero place a watch in her!" the soldier noted as he slapped on his Ziku Driver and activated his Ridewatch

_**GEIZ!**_

"Yeah, no kidding!" Rex noted as he took out his own Ridewatch and the Beast Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

_**BEAST!**_

With that, both Riders inserted their respective Watches into the Drivers before transforming, allowing the Armor and hiragana letters to attack the Another Rider while they changed.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! OPEN! BEAS~T!**_

Once they were armored up, Zi-O soon noticed something odd on his other Watch Holder; it was the mysterious black Ridewatch. 'Wait, that guy said that I would need this in the future…' he thought as he took out the watch, 'Did he mean now?'

However he was soon forced to dodge as he changed his free hand into a large bull-themed gauntlet for him to punch the Another Rider away. 'Welp, better late than never…' he thought to himself as he looked towards Geiz, "Yo! Use this!" he shouted before tossing the watch towards him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked the young king.

"It's a long story…" the young king told him before one of the Skull Dopant's Heartless, a more film noir version of the Wight Knight, was about to attack him while he was distracted, only to get stabbed in the stomach by Henrietta, who had changed her spear into a sickle. "Thanks for the save Etta…" he thanked the girl, who smiled before the Skull Dopant roared at the two.

With not much of an option left, the soldier turned the dial to reveal the helmet of a skull-like Rider with a white fedora on it. He then activated it, causing Phillip to see the faceplate.

_**SKULL!**_

"Boss?" the bookwork gasped.

Geiz then slotted in the Skull Ridewatch before performing his usual spin, creating a lone memory stick that transformed into an android that summoned the rest the Rider Armor.

"Set Up!"

It soon changed into a large shoulderpad that had the S logo on it while the rest resembled the usual Rider Armor get up, albeit with more black and silver.

_**ARMOR TIME! SKULL! SKU~LL!**_

Now with the SkullArmor attached, Geiz summoned a large red and black gun with a slightly slanted barrel and fired off a few shots at the Another Rider, damaging it greatly.

Meanwhile, Donald loaded up a blue ring and scanned it onto his belt.

_**TIME FOR A CHANGE! LEFT HAND!**_

"Paradigm Shift: Conjurer!"

_**SAPPHIRE! PLEASE~! WAVES CHILL, MIND FLOW!**_

Now loaded up with a waterly blue aura, he alongside Sora, who had changed into his Wisdom Drive Form, began skating around the battlefield using water and fire off several blasts of magic to take down several of the Heartless.

"Wow, you make this form changing look easy Sora!" the duck mage noted, "This feels great!"

"Yeah, now let's take them down!" Sora noted.

The duck mage agreed as he scanned the Fantasia ring into his staff.

_**ARE YOU READY! FANTASIA! PLEASE~!**_

before he and the duck mage cast a barrage of water blasts at the Heartless.

"Aqua

Meanwhile, Geiz, Zi-O, and Henrietta were fighting against the Skull Dopant, each one taking turns to attack the monster with their respective weapons. The red clock Rider then took out a black GaiaMemory with a stylized B and activated it.

_**BOMB!**_

After slotting it in and bringing up the barrel, it soon began to charge up some energy for a final blast.

_**BOMB! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Meanwhile, the silver clock Rider activated his usual finisher and took his stance alongside Henrietta, who had changed her spear back to normal.

_**STRIKE TIME BREAK!**_

_**FINISH TIME!**_

With their finishers ready, Zi-O soon charged forward while the purple haired girl tossed her spear like a javelin, pinning the Another Rider down long enough for the young king to scratch at her.

_**BEAST CHIMERA RAMPAGE!**_

Geiz soon finished the Another Rider off with a powerful blast from his Bomb Magnum, causing the spear to fly into the air and land back in Henrietta's hands. Fuyumi soon collapsed as the Another Ridewatch shattered before them.

"Fuyumi-san!" Phillip called out as he rushed towards the woman, while the other Riders and heroes changed back into their civilian identities.

"I'm fine…" she reassured the whole group, "Thank you for freeing me from that weird pocketwatch…"

"You're welcome" the young king noted before they saw the Fang Raptor conversing with the Fang Memory.

"I see that you made a new friend…" Geiz noted as the Fang Memory looked towards Phillip.

* * *

The next day, Akiko was forced to hold Shotaro above a plate of spikes, all while the W Dopant watched on with glee.

"Kurata! You bastard!" the detective roared.

However the Another Rider didn't care as he was laughing at the chaos while Famine was watching Conquete work on something, and Zero stayed with Saeko.

"Is it done yet?" the youngest of the Horsemen asked.

"It'll be done when it's done kid, just be patient…" the Horseman of Conquest told him, "Besides, this is a lot harder than modifying that Buggle Driver for Zero, or making those custom Time Mazines for you and Guerre…"

"He's pretty heavy, isn't he?" the W Dopant noted as he looked at the struggling Akiko, "But… I supposed you're almost at your limit?" he taunted her as he looked at the dried bloodstains near where she was gripping the rope.

"What nice taste he's got there…" the woman noted.

"You should see what Conquete does for a living, and then we'll talk about taste" the herald retorted.

Meanwhile, Akiko was trying her best to hold onto the rope in order to keep Shotaro in the air.

"Akiko! That's enough!" he shouted, catching her attention, "Let me go now…"

"Eh?!" she gasped in fear.

However Shotaro did not hear her as he looked to the sky, "Thanks… for the memories…" he told her, "I'm glad that I met you…"

"Don't you dare say that!" she cried, "That's probably a line you stole from someone else!"

Soon, she began to lose her grip before it was too late, she let go, and Shotaro fell to his death…

…

…at least he would have…

"Incoming!" a loud voice declared.

In the nick of time, Rex arrived at the warehouse with Henrietta in tow, riding the IchigoArmor while it was in it's Bike Mode, and grabbed Shotaro before he could fall onto the spikes.

"You alright?" the young king asked him as Fang leaped onto his shoulder.

"Zi-O! Fang!" he shouted, "It can't be…"

Soon, the young king drove around the spikes, with the purple haired girl grabbing Akiko by the collar while the other ran over the W Dopant. He soon stopped as Grant, Weiss, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Phillip all arrived onto the scene.

"They're here?!" he gasped.

"Everyone!" Akiko cheered.

"Go ahead and break off our relationship! I won't allow it though!" Phillip declared as Rex and Henrietta helped Shotaro and Akiko to a safe area.

Suddenly, several Masqurade Dopants and Heartless ran towards the W Dopant's side.

"You got a lot of nerve going through all this, Kenji Kurata!" Rex growled, "Abandoning your partner, forcefully turning her against us, torturing our friends, enough's enough!"

"Indeed, and that's not adding in all the people you've terrorized in this city!" Henrietta agreed as she walked towards the young king's side alongside Phillip.

"We won't be responsible for what happens next…" Phillip declared before he and Rex placed on their Drivers.

"Phillip! Don't tell me you're going to use FangJoker?!" Shotaro gasped in horror. However the bookworm soon didn't speak, "Hey! You got some kind of plan, right?!" he asked again.

"I can just make it up as I go along! Right now we have an era to save!" Phillip declared, mirroring the words that Shotaro had told him the other day. "I'm going to be like you, Fuyumi, Sora, Henrietta, and Grant. I'm gonna try to trust my instincts!" the bookworm stated firmly.

"Phillip…" the detective said, speechless at how his partner was acting.

"Shall Shotaro and I ride with you two into Hell itself, o great demon king and queen?" the bookworm asked the two.

Rex and Henrietta soon froze up for a moment and blushed, but soon shook it off, "With pleasure!" the young king agreed as he slapped on his Ziku Driver.

Phillip soon smiled before he turned his gaze towards the Fang Memory, "Come, Fang!" he called out, summoning the living Memory to his side.

Soon, all three prepared to transform as they activated their respective items.

_**FANG~!**_

_**ZI-O!**_

_**GEIZ!**_

_**HELPING HAND! PLEASE~!**_

"That gadget… it can't be" Saeko muttered.

"Oh it is…" Zero noted before getting out of the car and running towards his fellow Horsemen, who were already at the front lines alongside the Dopants and Heartless.

As Phillip summoned the W Driver, Shotaro's Joker Memory disappeared from his driver and reappeared into the bookworm's Driver, allowing him to place it in.

"Stop, Phillip!" he cried out.

"Henshin!"

Soon, Rex and Grant transformed into their respective Rider armors, while Phillip placed the Fang Memory into the Driver and opened it, slanting the large dinosaur head downwards and flipping out the small lower jaw.

With a roar, Shotaro's mind was transferred to Phillip's body as the trio transformed.

_**FANG~-JO~KER!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

Soon, all three Riders charged into battle as the rest were left shocked.

"Wait, Phillip became W this time?!" Sora questioned before blocking several attacks from a Neoshadow.

Much like before, W was rampaging through the small army, swinging his arms like a wild beast while Zi-O and Geiz fought more reserved and in control of themselves.

"What kind of form is that?!" the W Dopant gasped, "There's no way I can pull that one off!"

As the six fought against the army of mooks, Weiss was giving Henrietta and Akiko some cover while they moved Shotaro's body away from the fight.

"Come on, Etta-chan! Put your back into it!" Akiko shouted as they moved the heavy body through the warehouse.

When W was grabbed by two Masqurade Dopants, he was able to break free and toss both mooks into a Large Body Heartless to stun it. This gave Sora the opportunity to throw his Keybalde at it and ricochet it into the two Dopants, destroying all three.

"I see…" Saeko noted as she watched W fight alongside the others, "That Fang Memory exists to protect Raito. To protect Raito, it will use any means necessary. A warrior who eliminates all foes, a being who can change W" She then gazed upon Sora, "Meanwhile, the boy is able to use some kind of power with that key like elemental powers or strong techniques… Interesting…"

"Hey! Calm down, Phillip!" Shotaro called out as his partner continued to fight against the W Dopant.

"Guess this is what happens when he uses that Memory…" he noted.

However as they did, the W Dopant spotted Akiko and ran towards her, "Hey you, stand up!" he ordered her before holding her hostage once again. "What do you think of this?" he taunted the two-in-one Rider, only to be met with a roar in response as he brandished his Arm Fang at him.

"Akiko!" Shotaro gasped, "Phillip, stop!"

"Phillip-kun, stop!" Akiko cried out.

"Donald, think you could make an Engage portal for us to leap into?" Zi-O shouted at the duck mage.

"What do you mean by us?" Henrietta questioned.

"I mean you and me" the young king clarified, "Etta, if we can reach Phillip, maybe we can help Shotaro calm him down…"

"Are you crazy?! Phillip isn't a Gate!" the duck mage shouted, "We can't use an Engage Ring on him!"

"Yeah he's not… but he does have something similar in his head!" Zi-O pointed out.

This made Donald realize this as he scanned the aforementioned ring into his staff.

_**TIME FOR A TRICK! ENGAGE! PLEASE~!**_

"Here goes nothing!" the duck mage noted as he pointed his portal at W's back, creating a portal for Zi-O and Henreitta to leap into just as he was about to swing at Akiko.

* * *

Soon, Shotaro, Rex, and Henrietta all found themselves falling into a black void before arriving at the planet's bookshelf, now left in flames with books scattered everywhere while Phillip's cries echoed through the area.

"Where are we?" the young king questioned.

"This has to be… the planet bookshelf…" the detective noted.

"No, this can't be… This is the inside of Phillip's consciousness!" the girl muttered, "He's likely frozen from the fear of his mind and reason burning away."

As they heard the bookworm cry out in agony, the trio made their way through the flaming bookcase, trying their best to find him. After some time, Shotaro spotted the bookworm in a pile of books.

"Oi! Phillip!" he called out as he, Rex, and Henrietta dug him out of the pile.

"I believed in you, Shotaro…" the bookworm noted, "I knew you'd find me, though I didn't expect you to have backup…"

"Of course! Heck, these two did something crazy just to come help me" the detective admitted, "Besides, what are we?!"

"That's right…" Phillip chuckled.

"We're the two-in-one… Kamen Rider!"

As Shotaro helped Phillip back to his feet, the planet bookcase was restored to its original form, save for a new black and green GaiaMemory now resting on the shelf nearest to Rex. Once the young king picked it up, he noticed it glow and connect to him… and to Henrietta.

"What the?" the detective gasped, "Does this happen often?" he asked the two

"No, no it doesn't…" Henrietta noted, "At least not with me…"

_**THE TWO-IN-ONE DETECTIVE RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH MEMORIES IS…**_

Soon, a purple Ridewatch with a green dial and button appeared before Rex bearing the year 2009 and W's symbol.

_**W!**_

Meanwhile, a white Ridewatch with a black dial and button appeared before Henrietta with the incomplete faceplate of FangJoker form.

_**STRENGTHENED ATTACKS WITH THE FANG MEMORY! THE FIERCE-ATTACKING W FANGJOKER!**_

"Looks like this era's safe and sound…" the young king chuckled as the two grabbed the new Ridewatches.

Before long, he and Henrietta found themselves back in the physical world, now staring at W who had he stopped just shy of Akiko's neck.

"Aki-chan, I'm okay now" Phillip reassured her.

"Phillip-kun!" Akiko cheered.

"And guess who's got the ticket to your demise, Kenji!" the young king, who had returned into his Zi-O form, said with glee as he showed off the W Ridewatch.

"It can't be?!" he gasped.

"Oh it is…" Zi-O reaffirmed, "The future is ours to decide!"

He then held the new Ridewatch much like how Shotaro and Phillip held their own Memories.

_**W!**_

Afterwards, he placed the watch in and slanted it. Zero soon frowned, looking at the very terrified W Dopant, before asking Isaiah, "While normally I'd hate to ask this but... what will the W Ridewatch do to my Overlord?"

"Why are you talking about the prince?" Isaiah asked Zero as his eyebrow started to rise up mot unlike a certain 'People's Champ'

Zero explains, "Well, as you know, any Rider much like Specter or Ryugen who uses W's power normally don't have the issue of requiring a second person to use it. However, I couldn't help but notice that my Overlords had gotten the watch from within W's mind."

Suddenly, two memory droids, each one based on Shotaro and Phillip's personal GaiaMemories, appeared and accidentally grabbed Henrietta just as the armor formed, making her collapse as her conscious is now shared in the WArmor. The armor of which had two large USB shoulderpads much like the SkullArmor, but retained the leg armor and shinguards of most RiderArmors, albeit now they were colored to match W's base form

_**ARMOR TIME! CYCLONE-JO~KER! W~!**_

Saeko was shocked, "Impossible, Zi-O can copy W's power?!"

Zero soon raised a finger, "Excuse me..." Clearing his throat, he took out his book and proclaimed, "Rejoice! The future rulers of time and space, molding it to their whims and changing the past and future have arrived! Their name is Kamen Rider Zi-O: WArmor! Count up your sins, because this is truly showing that they are on the path of history!"

"Woah, this is awesome!" Zi-O said… in Henrietta's voice...

…

Immediately the silver clock Rider screamed in horror with two voices coming out of his mouth, the two realized what had happened to them, "EH?! E-Etta, what are you doing in my head?!" the young king asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Henrietta responded, the left eye of Zi-O blinking as she spoke.

"I thought that the fact that W needed two people didn't apply any expy of his power!" Rex groaned in anger, "Ugh, this is the worst!"

"I know and- EEEK!" the purple-haired girl agreed before shrieking in the young king's mind.

"What is it?!" he asked her.

"I-I just found your... fantasies..." Henrietta told him timidly, causing the young king's face to blush harshly within the helmet.

"E-EEEEH?!" he cried out in disbelief

"Oi, kids! Focus!" Shotaro told the two as W pried Akiko away from the W Dopant, "You need to concentrate and synchronize your movements or else you'll be left a sitting duck!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Zi-O apologized, regaining his composure as he took on W's fighting stance, "Come on Etta, let's fight this thing… together!"

"On it!" Henrietta agreed.

Soon, both Zi-O and W declared, "Now, count upon your sins!"

Terrified, the W Dopant tried to make a run for it only for Zi-O to give chase. Meanwhile, W merely pressed on the horn of the Fang Memory, creating a large blade on their shoulder.

_**SHOULDER FANG!**_

As W aimed for the Another Rider, several Masqurade Dopants and Heartless were charging towards them.

"Grah, get out of our way!" Zi-O shouted as he summoned the Zikan Despear and cut through a few, while the Fang Slugger that W tossed took out the rest, attaching itself to the spear and allowing the silver clock Rider to land a few powerful slash attacks.

As the blade disappeared, all three Riders noticed Fuyumi arrive to the scene.

"Let's fulfill Fuyumi's request…" Sora noted as he went into his Valor Drive form.

W soon agreed, "Now here's a quick lesson for you two" Shotaro told Zi-O, "For a Memory Break attack, you two need the right and left sides to be in sync."

"That sounds easy enough…" Rex said, shrugging as he pressed the two buttons.

_**FINISH TIME! W!**_

"Well since you're using W's power… how about we call your special move W Boiled Extreme?" the detective suggested.

"A bit of a mouthful, but it works" Henrietta noted, "As for Fang's special move… Why not you guys call it Fang Strizer?"

"You totally pulled that one from the book didn't you, Etta?" the young king asked in a deadpan manner.

"Shut up…" the purple haired girl groaned.

"Pick whatever names you want" Phillip chuckled.

As the W Dopant got back up, Sora leaped in and delivered three elemental jumping slash attacks.

_**ELEMENTAL BLITZ!**_

Once the Another Rider was staggered, W pressed the horn on the Fang Memory three times while Zi-O spun the Ziku Driver.

_**FANG~! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

_**MAXIMUM TIME BREAK!**_

Zi-O started it off by performing a double kick, sending two small tornadoes towards the W Dopant to send him into the air. This allowed them time for Zi-O to lift himself into the air. Once the two Memory Droids detached themselves from the silver clock Rider, W created a large blade on their left ankle.

The two Riders then performed their finishers as W flew towards him with a spinning side kick, while Zi-O landed a triple dropkick.

_**FANG STRIZER!**_

_**W BOILED EXTREME!**_

Soon, the two attacks landed as both the GaiaMemory and Another Ridewatch breaking leaving Kenji powerless. Relieved, Fuyumi rushed to his side and comforted the passed out thief. As Rex dis-engaged the transformation, Henrietta's body jolted back to life as she looked around in a panic, before calming down.

"Etta! Are you okay?" Zi-O asked as he rushed to his childhood friend's aid.

Soon Zero walked up to the others as they all watched the unofficial couple fuss over each other.

"Aww… They really do care for each other…" Akiko cooed.

Zero piped up, "A hundred bucks on says they confess their feelings, then wanting to make out."

"Eh?" the boss asked.

"I may not be a betting man, but…" the soldier countered before giving his own wager, "Two hundred says that they'll just blurt it out by accident"

"Eh?!" she asked a second time.

"Three hundred says they stay oblivious…" Weiss chimed in.

"EEHHH?!" Akiko gasped, "Why the heck are you guys betting on this?!"

"Because we're bored, and to quote Zi-O himself, something tells me that this whole 'love' thing is gonna take a while for these two…" the soldier told her.

Zero rolled his eyes at this, before turning to Isaiah "You in on this bet, traitor?"

"I'll pass, I might lose anyway..." the commander noted as Rex and Henrietta were relieved that they were okay... but soon she remembered what she saw in his mind and blushed furiously

Henrietta crossed her arms and looked away, muttering, "I'm a late bloomer..."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked with a mixture of confusion and hesitation.

Henrietta turned redder, "My... _size_, you know… It doesn't stop here..." she soon felt even more embarrassed as she could see the gears slowly moving in her oldest friend's head, "Why did you think my mom is as big as she is?" she spelled out.

"Ohhh... oh right..." Rex said as he started to blush himself, "So... when you were in my head, what did you see?"

"Well... maids, swimsuits, and... wedding dresses" she told him, with each word making her blush deeper and deeper.

"Uuhhhh..." Rex stuttered, "Is that...all you saw...?" He hoped she didn't see... _that..._

Henrietta admitted as she calmed down, "It was all formatted as doors with signs... I didn't go in the one labeled NSFW" she told him.

The young king soon breathed a sigh of relief...

Henrietta turned red, "Found 'Wet Dreams' though..." she muttered under her breath.

Immediately, Rex's blush soon returned as he said what she saw...

Zero shouted, "My Overlords! Forgive my crass, but just kiss already!"

"S-S-SHUT UP!" the two shouted in unison as some of the others laughed.

Soon Zero noticed Conquete and Famine standing near a door as he ran towards them.

"Nice job on keeping them busy…" the conqueror commented.

"Indeed, I might as well try and put up some kind of front to them" the herald agreed, "So, is it done?"

Famine could only smile as a black wolf-like robot with a GaiaMemory inside of it jumped onto his shoulder, "Thanks for giving me the purified Zoo Memory boss!" he thanked the herald, "I always wanted a little pet of my own…"

"No problem, now let's get moving and rendezvous with Guerre in the next era" he told the trio, "She's got a lead on our next potential target"

Soon, the trio of Horsemen left the era via a time portal created by Zero.

* * *

"They're dangerous!" Saeko on the other hand exclaimed before making a run for it.

As W spotted the woman getting away, Phillip shouted, "You're not getting away!"

However as he began to move, the left side of him slumped down, "I suddenly feel… so tired…" Phillip admitted.

"Crap, your body must have reached it's limit…" Shotaro noted, "Guys! My body! My! Body!" he called out to the others.

Goofy soon piped up as he grabbed Shotaro's body and hustled towards the two-in-one Rider. With his body in front of him, W cut the ropes binding him before cancelling his own transformation, allowing Shotaro to return to his body.

"Leave this to me, the fighter" he told Phillip, "Rex, Grant, come on!"

The two soon agreed as the young king re-engaged his base form. "Henrietta, think you could get Akiko to safety?" Zi-O asked her.

"Yeah, I think I can do that…" she noted, "I think I've had my fill of fighting for one day…"

The silver clock Rider soon smiled as he got back on the bike, "You know… this thing needs a name" he realized, "What was my old bike called again?"

"The Ride Striker" Geiz noted as he summoned his own, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, considering that this now resembles Ichigo's bike, and with it being called the Cyclone…" Zi-O recounted before declaring, "I'm thinking of calling this new bike the Ride Cyclone!"

"Nice name kid" Shotaro praised.

"I'm counting on you guys…" Philiip told them as he activated the Cyclone Memory, prompting Shotaro to do the same.

_**CYCLONE!**_

_**JO~KER~!**_

"Henshin!"

_**CYCLONE-JO~KER~!**_

With that, the trio drove off alongside Sora, who flew by their side. The car Saeko was driving soon exploded as she leaped out as the Taboo Dopant. The trio soon chased her through a building, keeping up with her every step of the way.

"Trying to run?" Shotaro noted as he swapped out their base form Memories with a pair of yellow and blue Memories instead, creating a yellow and gold left side and a blue and yellow right side.

_**LUNA-TRI~GGER~!**_

Meanwhile, Zi-O and Geiz activated the FangJoker and Skull Ridewatches and placed it onto their gun and bow resepctively.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

Finally, as the Taboo Dopant looked back, W loaded up his Trigger Magnum as the trio aimed their weapons. In response, the commander Dopant fired a series of energy blasts at the quartet, which prompted Sora to cast a spell from his Keyblade.

"Ragnarok!"

_**TRIGGER FULL BURST!**_

_**FANG SLUGGER SHOT!**_

Geiz soon sighed in defeat, 'Might as well join them…' he thought.

_**SKULL SKELETON ARROW!**_

Immediately the parking lot they were fighting was lit up by the various projectiles from both sides. Luckily, the heroes' shots won out and hit the Taboo Dopant dead on. However before she could be defeated, a cyan blue Dopant flew in with a pair of Nazca Line-esque wings and pushed her out of the way of the remaining shots, causing them to hit the roof.

The heroes soon stopped as the remaining shots from the Taboo Dopant hit the ground near them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Taboo Dopant was recovering as she looked towards her husband, Kirihiko, aka the Nazca Dopant.

"Kirihiko… since when did you develop Nazca's light speed movement?" she asked him.

"I got my stubborn side too. I've been training… for you…" he admitted, "And besides, I had to protect you from those two new Riders…

"Yes, the ones that arrived only a day or two ago…" the Taboo Dopant noted, "I was soo strange, these two teenagers were able to become like the Kamen Rider, and yet they did not have any GaiaMemories with them, only those Ridewatches as they called them…"

"Should we tell your father about them?" the Nazca Dopant asked her.

"I'm not sure…" she admitted, "It's too early to know, but for now, we must push through with our family's goal…"

"Then that'll be enough for me…" he agreed before picking up the Taboo Dopant in a bridal carry and flying away with her.

Unbeknownst to them, several of the specters from Faiz's era were there as they watched the two leave. They soon fled the scene themselves as they flew around the city of Fuuto.

* * *

"Ugh, they got away…" Zi-O groaned as Sora landed near them.

Suddenly, the Keyblade wielder saw something. The roof that was damaged by the gunfight between them and the Taboo Dopant started to collapse, with a young girl huddling nearby.

"Watch out!" W cried out as he ran towards her, switching to HeatMetal and saving the girl.

"Kamen Rider… san!" Jin noted with relief, "Excellent! What great power you have" he praised. "Guess this means you really are a hero, right? I mean you even have your own posse and every-" He then turned towards where Zi-O and the others were standing only to not see them. Shotaro however knew as he saw Rex, Grant, and Sora in the crowd, the two's identities as Kamen Riders safe and sound… at least until their slip-up in Drive's era that was…

"Jin-san! You sure are full of yourself!" Shotaro sighed as he lifted a fist, only for Phillip to bring it back down.

"Inspector Jinno, you'll find the Another Rider robber at the abandoned factory in Tsubasa-cho" the bookworm informed, while at the same time trying to keep Shotaro from acting out and attacking Jin out of annoyance, "Arrest him…"

"Oh, right!" he said before W drove off, and Rex, Grant, and Sora left through the crowd.

* * *

After returning to the detective agency Shotaro sat down, he soon began to write something on his typewriter.

_**In the end, Kenji was arrested for the crimes he had commuted. At the same time, Fuyumi-san kept her promise and turned herself into the police. To me, there was something beaming in her expression. Phillip was able to gain a new power, and we were able to pass on our power to Rex and Henrietta, who do seem to act a bit more awkward towards each other, likely due to the mind merge. Heh, poor kids…**_

_**I do not believe that Fang's reappearance after disappearing for a year is a good sign. Perhaps it is an omen for things to come… Then there was Isaiah-san's predictions, which indicated when our juniors need to go next.**_

_The howl of the beast brings forth the rebirth of the pheonix_

_**I have no doubt in my mind that has to refer to another Kamen Rider just like us. Even still, it was crazy to find out how powerful the Riders that came after Decade-san are…**_

As he stopped to think to himself, he soon looked towards Rex, who was sleeping on the couch with Henrietta resting her head on his shoulder. He soon smiled as the Bat Camera took a picture of the two.

'Guess Akiko was right…' he thought to himself, 'They do look kind of cute together…'

Meanwhile, Isaiah was reading the Rider Legacy book, trying to figure out the meaning of the latest prediction while Sora was lazily lying around.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akiko screamed, alerting Sora, Shotaro, and Isaiah while at the same time waking Rex and Henrietta up.

"Everyone!" Akiko muttered as she stood alongside a visibly disappointed Weiss, "Take a look…"

"Ugh, what now?" the young king questioned as he got up before he saw what Akiko was pointing at, "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?!" he screamed.

As the others rushed to see what Rex was talking about, they soon saw standing before them a very fat Phillip holding a wooden plate of mochi, as well as a very thin Grant who was wearing a red and black hoodie and the same boxing gloves as before.

"I told him not to do it, but does he ever listen? _Nooooooooo!_" the girl in white grumbled loudly before looking away in a huff, "Boys..."

"WHAT IS THAAAAAAAAT?!" Shotaro roared with absolute fury in his eyes.

"I'm on the rebound…" Phillip told them all, "The knowledge I gained from the weight loss book was not good so I gave it to Grant to try out…"

"AND YOU JUST WENT FOR IT?!" Rex roared with a similar tone of anger and disappointment.

"Hey, I wanted to become much faster without using the Drive Ridewatch! Cut me some slack!" the soldier noted.

"Learn your lesson already!" Shotaro growled, "You lookup fool!"

"Oh my…" Isaiah sighed as he shook his head while watching the two clock Riders argue while Shotaro berated his partner.

"And here I thought that Sora and Rex were the dumbasses of the team…" Donald grumbled.

"Welp, at least it was fun" Goofy, who was dressed in a red hoodie and blue jogging pants, chuckled.

* * *

_In another timeline, a young man was wandering the streets alone._

"_Oh man…" he sighed, "I've got to find myself a new job, or else I won't have a place to stay or tomorrow's underwear…"_

_He soon spotted a strange vending machine and walked towards it, hoping to get a drink. As he dug through his pockets, he realized something "Oh, must have forgotten this…"_

_He soon took out a red coin with a golden rim and the inscription of a hawk on it._

"_What is this?" he asked._

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several calander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade rose into the sky, several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE: **Build 2017

"Go! Go! Go!"

Calamari and Nobuyuuki were running from Faust after infiltrating their newest base, something they were able to find out thanks to the help of Misora...

"Seriously, how the hell did those guys find us!" the younger of the two gasped.

"Just keep running!" Calamari shouted.

A group of four men were following them, three of them wearing a beige jacket that had the symbol of Hokuto printed on their right shoulder, along with some army pants. However each person had their own style such as the first person having a red shirt and headband to go with his spiked up hair, the second had a beard and mustache along with a satchel around his waist and a beret, and the last had a yellow beanie, hooldie, and a yellow hankerchief around his arm. The fourth one however had a brown hoodie with a fur-lined hood, beige pants, and a pair of black boots. These were the Hokuto Three Crows, and their leader, Kazumi , AKA Kamen Rider Grease.

As they ran, Night Rogue flew after them, now flanked by several Heartless-controlled Guardians, something that he discovered that he had the ability to control after their last encounter.

"Huh, I didn't think that you'd come back, especially after what happened with Zi-O..." the bat man noted.

Calamari growled, "I only care about protecting my boys. Now go die in a Dumpster Fire, already."

"Are you sure about that?" another voice asked him as Blood Stark arrived on the scene

"I already went through hell thanks to you!" the man shouted, "Now, show us your face already!"

"Aw, and where's the fun in that?" Stark asked him, "After all, you only got out because of those meddling kids..."

Angered, Calamari took out the stone from his pocket, shocking Nobuyuuki as he saw it.

"Dude, are you sure about using that?" Nobuyuuki asked him, "We don't know how the stone will react if you try to transform..."

Calamari glared, "Even if it's not probable... that doesn't mean that it's impossible!" he shouted, "If there's still a chance that my Hazard Level is at least 3... If there's still a chance that I can transform with this stone... It's still a chance, because it _could_ happen!"

He then took out a silver, incomplete device, one resembling that of a traditional Shinto shrine that was missing the altar. Afterwards, he looked at the stone as it began to pulsate with a strange orange light.

Calamari glared at Stark, "Project Calamity... Right? That's what I am."

The cobra man chuckled, "Yeah, you were always my plan B." He soon explained, "It was simple really… Combine the worst parts of humanity, and mix in a terrible event where you continuously generate Nebula Gas like a geyser. It'll affect your health, and rot your immune system from the inside out. The only way to halt the process... is to transform into Kamen Rider Calamity, where every use equalizes the generated amount."

"Kamen Rider… Calamity?" he pondered, "Is that what I'm going to be?"

"But when enough Nebula Gas builds up in your system... Ciao, Earth!" the cobra man gleefully said. "And it all starts with the catylist, the Orochi Talisman!" he declared, pointing towards the stone, "A stone of concentrated Nebula Gas I created using the remains of that old eight-headed lizard and some dinosaur fossils"

"Huh, and here I thought the idea of you guys meeting a time-travelling king was crazy enough…" Kazumi noted.

"So, what's it going to be?" Stark asked him, "Are you going to surrender, or are you going to die from the gas?"

Calamari however fired back, slotting the bottle into the shrine device, "Option 3: Get Drunk."

**_SHINKA! YAMATO-NO-OROCHI!_**

He slotted the device into the Build Driver before cranking it several times to create a large stone shrine with seven symbols on the altar.

**_ARE YOU READY?_**

"Henshin!"

Immediately the shrine broke up and revealed several pieces of armor that attached themselves to the man before a dragon head appeared and broke the red crystal-like helmet. The result was like that of a metallic 'jury-rigged' version of Cross-Z Magma, his armor having the reverse color scheme with a black bodysuit and burning red and golden armor pieces, all topped off by a helmet that resembled that of Kamen Rider Rogue's crocodile helmet with a large dragon snapping onto a red crystal-like object, causing cracks to reveal the yellow eyes.

**_SOBER DESTROYER! CALAMITY-OROCHI!_**

**_YEAH!_**

Calamity growled, getting used to the armor, "I'll make all of you here like calamari..."

He soon charged into battle, easily punching away the Guardian Possessors before slugging Night Rogue in the face. Angered, the bat man then fired off several shots into Calamity's gut point blank before kicking him away. Afterwards, he took out a strange staff-like weapon that had pipes and valves on it and began to slash at the new Rider violently.

After Calamity was able to catch the last slash in a butterfly hold, he yelled at the group, "RUN!"

They soon made a break for it, going as fast as they could on foot while the newly christened Kamen Rider quickly unleashed destruction on the base they just escaped from. As he saw that the others had escaped, he soon went ham and kicked the bat man away before digging his elbow into Blood Stark's face.

He then fought both Faust generals on his own, trying his best to block one while also fighting against the other. As Night Rogue and Blood Stark tried to punch Calamity, he was able to catch both fists before jumping up and landing a drop kick on both of them, sending them back a good distance before landing on his hands. He then pushed himself back onto his feet as he started to breathe heavily.

'Damn… this suit is taking more out of me than I first thought…' he thought to himself, 'Is this what Sento and Banjou went through when they became Riders, or is it just me?'

"What's the matter kid?" Stark taunted the man as he growled, "You feeling the fatigue?"

"No, I'm just lining up the perfect shot…" he said before turning the crank.

**_READY GO! CLIMACTIC FINISH!_**

This caused several dragon-like projectiles to appear from the armor before they surged at Rogue and Stark, forcing them to guard the oncoming assault without realizing that Calamity had used the time to leap into the air and deliver another drop kick, this time now being flanked by two more dragon projections.

As the attack flung the two generals away, Calamity quickly made a run for it as he caught up with the others. Later, the six arrived at Nascita, Calamari coughing as the transformation wore off.

"I'm blaming that Rex kid for this..." he growled, "It's his fault that my life is like this…"

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**So we're going forward only by a year huh…"**_

"_**Just accept this contract, and you'll be able to earn that which you truly desire…"**_

"_**I want to quickly make some progress…"**_

"_**Tsk, so you're the so-called demon king eh?" **_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: RE:BIRTH 2010**_

"_**Heh, you finally show your true colors to us… Zi-O…"**_

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_**

**_Hey guys, HackerEX here!_**

**_Welp, looks like we got another arc done, and a bit of a change for this one. Now in terms of news, there's not much to go on. Smash got a new update two weeks ago that added what was essentially a version of Battlefield without the top platform, the shit has really hit the fan now in Zero-One, the Peter Fan_****__tasista Wonder Ridebook is out for the world to get their hands on, and I'm still waiting on some footage about the new KH rythmn game.  
__**

**__Back to the chapter at hand, I know that the WArmor, or really any W-related Legend Rider power, normally doesn't do the whole 'two minds-in-one body' deal that the original Rider had done, but I thought that it could be a cool way for Rex to be prepared for the incoming Zi-OTrinity form, but also to bring Henrietta into the story. Also, if it wasn't obvious by namedropping Hagakumi, I am bringing in characters from HUGtto Precure and a few from Juni Taisen into Rex and Henrietta's timeline, along with a few others that I won't reveal now.__**

**__For the next chapter on the other hand? Be prepared for the next arc as we count the medals and delve into Rex's desires to be a king.__**

**__Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!__**


	14. Chapter 14: Re:birth 2010

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows!, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page**_

* * *

_**Have you ever passed out from pain before? It's a real strange thing… First, you feel a strong sting in your back while trying to protect your best friend, and the next moment you find yourself in a dream where you see two of your old classmates and a strange man who I'd later learn after telling Shotaro this was Soukichi Narumi, their old boss and Kamen Rider Skull…**_

_**But yeah, we got our asses kicked by the W Dopant after we had unknowingly sprung a trap meant to capture Phillip. Worse was that this happened to us twice after Kenji Kurata, the man that was given this power decided to have the Horseman stick a Skull Dopant Another Ridewatch into Fuyumi to try and get back at me. Thankfully, with a bit of soul-searching from that same woman, we were able to save Shotaro and Akiko from Museam and even secure a new Rider Link in the process!**_

_**However, it's been a bit awkward after defeating the W Dopant since the W Ridewatch we used had somehow connected itself to the Planet Bookcase and thus, needed a second person to awaken it's full power… and that person had to be Henrietta, the last person I wanted to share a mind with. **_

_**Gosh it feels so awkward now that she's seen the seedier things floating around my head… I wonder if she ever saw the dreams I've been having since I became Zi-O?**_

* * *

'Wow, this entry's really starting to get rambly…' Rex thought to himself as he put the pen he was using away and looked at his journal.

He soon began to flip through the pages until he came across a picture of a younger Rex with a man that had black hair and wore a blue and white hoodie and jeans, and a woman with pink hair and had a black shoal around her white dress.

"Mom… Dad… I wonder what they would think of me going through this whole adventure?" he asked himself as he looked at the photo.

After a little while, he folded the photo and tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket and continued to write.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the year 2010, the Horseman had gathered at a pool hall as they watched the patrons use the dart board or play billiards.

"So, the kid's obtained the power of W?" Guerre noted as she walked towards Famine, who was watching Conquete and Zero having a game of billiards themselves.

"Yeah, and boy was it funny to see him and that girl fumble around for a bit after transforming" the boy snickered while playing with his Zoo Memory, a recent addition to their ranks.

"Do you know why Oma Zi-O became the King of Time you two?" the conqueror asked the two, "It's because he followed his ambition and never questioned that he would become a king, something that our fearless leader said is starting to waver…" He then landed his shot on the cue ball, getting a few of the balls to land in one of the pockets, "Personally I don't see it, especially with that Keyblade kid around…"

"Indeed, that boy has started to grow a bit troublesome ever since he had arrived to this world, even more so than Tsukasa ever was in his prime…" Zero agreed before gaining a few points of his own, "However, that is the beauty of his interference, even if those who bear the Key must not disrupt the world order, it seems that the laws of this world have bound his fate with that of my Overlord…"

"You guys are so long-winded…" Famine complained.

"Indeed, and it's not like we have disobeyed the laws of our world before" the lone Horsewoman pointed out, "After failing in Build, we have been choosing several people from the past six eras that have made our presence known to the veterans, let alone getting the Time Jackers involved…" She soon breathed a large sigh, "Perhaps they all lacked the ambition that Rex and, Sougo Tokiwa was it? Yeah they lacked the ambition both Zi-Os had."

"Perhaps so, but then again we are not trying to create a replacement for our master, just filling in the ranks of his army…" Zero noted as he rested his pool cue on his shoulder, "And even then, it looks like my Overlord is beginning to waver in his resolve to become king…"

"How can you tell?" Famine asked him.

"They say the eyes are a window into the soul" the herald noted before taking another shot, landing the remaining balls into the pockets, "And from what I saw into my Overlord's eyes, he has a cloud of doubt looming within him…"

"Hm… Maybe I can find someone who could re-energize that for us?" Famine suggested, "Considering what era we're in, I could find one of those Greed guys and bring out Rex's king desire right out of him!

"Interesting…" Zero noted before turning towards his girlfriend, "So, have you given the power to our next target?" he asked her.

"Not yet, but I'm sure that when I do, he'll appreciate it very much…" she chuckled.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with the Zoo Memory, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him before lifting the staff into the air, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with his shield before tossing it at the screen, shattering it to reveal a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14: RE:BIRTH 2010**_

* * *

It's a new day as the team are flying through the time stream once again to reach their next destination. As the group monitored the system, Rex soon took note as he stared at the date set on the control panel next to him, June 5, 2011.

"So we're going forward only by a couple of years huh…" he thought aloud.

"Yes, after all, OOO is the direct successor to W's power by the looks of it" Henrietta noted while looking at the Rider Legacy book, "According to this, he was the son of a politician who ended up befriending someone but when that person died, he ended up becoming a wandering man who tried his best to help as many people as he could…"

"Sounds a lot like Sora, minus the politician part…" Grant noted from the comm link.

"I guess the similarities between me and OOO are kind of understandable" the Keyblade wielder agreed, "Normally, we cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds, mostly to keep the stories they tell intact. But honestly, I always ignore that rule since whenever I see someone who needs help, I can't help but step in and do what I can…"

"Yeah, and besides, at least you guys arriving here was kind of foretold if Isaiah's prediction was anything to go by…" Weiss noted as she recalled the prediction that brought the whole group together, "Thought I'm confused on something…"

"And what would that be?" Donald questioned.

"We never really met a person who could be called a 'Creator of Worlds' in W's era" she admitted, "There wasn't anyone in that era's history who could fit the description…"

"Well maybe this Creator of Worlds could be from another world" Henrietta suggested, "I mean, Sora's not from this world, and yet you said that he, Donald, and Goofy were fated to come here…"

"You do have a point…" Rex agreed before returning his gaze towards the time vortex.

After some time, Rex grew bored as he soon opened up an image on his personal control panel, one depicting a man with blonde hair in silver and blue armor, holding an ornate looking blade in his hands.

"Say, who's that guy?" Sora asked, having noticed the image, "He looks kind of important…"

"Oh, that's King Arthur" the young king told him.

"I've never really heard of him…" the Keyblade wielder admitted.

"Understandable, since likely he's not known in your world" Rex noted, "To make a long story short… He was the mythical king of Camelot, having earned the right after pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone. After which, he was mentored by a wizard named Merlin"

"MERLIN?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped. Now that name certainly got their attention.

"You know about Merlin, Sora?" Henrietta asked the Keyblade wielder, having eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Yeah, he's helping out Leon and the others at Radiant Garden" Sora told them, "It was thanks to him that I learned magic, and he even helped us free Tron's world from the MCP"

"Wow, you must have met a ton of people before coming here" Rex chuckled.

"You have no idea" he agreed.

"Yeah, but in our timeline, Arthur ended up having his citizens rely on him too much, to the point where the conflict between the Knights of the Round Table escalated" Grant added in, "In the end, he was struck down by Mordred and soon left for Avalon, only returning when his kingdom was in danger…" He then scoffed, "Not like that ever happened…"

"Hey man, don't be so rude…" the young king growled, "It was thanks to King Arthur that Camelot was saved in the first place!"

"Yeah, but much like him, you too will rule your people while following your ambition and eventually face the same fate…" the soldier told him darkly.

"That's not gonna happen" the young king reaffirmed, "I told you, I'm gonna change that future into something brighter, so that you guys don't have to suffer"

"And just how are you going to accomplish that?" Grant countered, causing the young king to fall silent. "If you are so sure about this, then you should likely try and take the lessons you've learned from the Riders we've met so far to heart, not blindly playing king like you are doing right now!"

Rex soon mulled over what Grant had said before looking ahead, "Oh, we've arrived!" he realized.

Sure enough, the time portal opened and the two Time Mazines had arrived in the era of the Multi-King OOO. After landing in a safe spot, the group started exploring the city.

* * *

After some time, the group arrived at a café called Cous Coussier which when they entered had a very Chinese theme to it, with various displays showcasing vases, masks, and even lanterns in front of them.

"Nei hou!" the three people inside the café greeted them, "Welcome to the Hong Kong Fair!"

The first of the three was a girl with a pair of white buns to hold up her hair, along with a blue quipao, the second had a long pink robe that covered her hands and her hair tied up by several ornate decorations, and the last was a young man wearing a red garb with white cuffs.

"Uhh… yo…" the young king greeted timidly.

As he looked at the three employees, he saw an image of a hawk-like helmet with green eyes flash over the young man. Confused, the young king shook this off as they took their seats and ordered some food.

"Huh, this reminds me of Mulan's world…" Sora noted as he, Donald, and Goofy took a seat.

"You mean Hua Mulan?" Henrietta asked him as the Keyblade wielder nodded.

"A small world getting smaller and smaller…" Grant sighed as he looked at the wind-up panda move across his, Weiss, and Isaiah's table, leaving Rex and Henrietta to sit in one table alone.

As they waited for their food, the young king soon looked around and saw various photos of different people across the walls.

"This place is surprisingly neat" Henrietta complimented as she was also looking at the scenery. However when the two met each other's gaze, they quickly looked away bashfully.

'Come on dammit, say something!' he told himself, 'You can't let this get anymore awkward!'. "S-So… how exactly was it like being in my head…" he hesitantly asked her.

"Well… it was… interesting…" she admitted, "I mean, I know a lot about you now than I'd like to know…"

Immediately the two began to blush when a man with a goatee and a white t-shirt over a longer-sleeved black shirt, and army pants walked towards their seat.

"Hey lovebirds, you mind if I use this table too?" he asked the two.

"W-Wait! We're not dating!" the duo cried out in denial.

"Really? 'Cause you look like you're on one now…" he pointed out as he took note of how they were sitting right next to each other.

Immediately the two childhood friends realized this and sat as far away from each other as possible, their faces now a bit more red than before. Confused, the man merely shrugged his shoulders as he took a seat and read his newspaper.

"Kids these days…" he sighed.

Soon, the young man from before arrived with the duo's orders.

"Here you go" he said, "These are our kung fu potatoes" he said as the two looked at the meal.

"T-Thanks…" the young king said as he briefly regained his composure.

"You're welcome…" he said back before looking at the two, "Say… do I know you two?"

"No, not really…" Henrietta answered.

"Hmm…" the young man noted before he thought of something. Taking something out of his pocket, he soon revealed a strange medal with a gold rim and a black center. Inscribed on it were the symbols of a red hawk, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshopper.

"I believe I was told by Shotaro-san to give someone named Rex Wells this…" he said before asking the young king, "Are you Rex Wells?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah I am…" Rex answered before he got a good look at the young man's face… and recognizing it in his original dream. "Wait, you're-!"

"Yes, my name is Eiji Hino" he greeted, "I'm Kamen Rider OOO…"

"So wait, you're OOO?" Henrietta asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you two after meeting Shotaro-san and Phillip-san…" Eiji answered with a smile, confusing the man with the goatee.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" the man with the goatee asked, "So this kid is the same one that detective told you about?"

"Yes Date-san, I was kind of surprised when he showed me the photo of you two…" Eiji confirmed, making the two confused before giving Rex the mysterious coin. "We ended up finding this in a dark cave where a crystalized version of the Earth's memories lied…" he explained.

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Eiji's POV)_

_It was during the time when we met again after I stumbled into Fuuto that one time. We had rode our bikes into a large hole in the ground when we came across a large green crystal with various images of the past and future inside them._

"_Huh, so this is the crystallization of the spring of Earth's memories…" Phillip noted as we saw images of not only our past adventures, but also those of Riders who came before and after us, surprisingly including you guys, "The monster's evil hear is using the Memory to draw power from it…" _

_Shotaro then recognized one of the memories within the crystal, "Wait, that's when we met Rex!"_

"_Rex? Who's that?" I asked him._

"_Rex Wells, aka Kamen Rider Zi-O. He's a Kamen Rider from seven years into the future" Phillip-san explained, "A boy who desires to become a king, but supposedly is the one to become a demon king…"_

"_Demon king…" I muttered to myself, "I remember meeting someone like that who said that he wanted to be the greatest, kindest, demon king in history…"_

_At the time, I barely knew any other Riders than myself, a boy I had met when my powers briefly glitched, and likely Shotaro, Phillip, and Akiko's father. So to not only see that there were more Riders than just us, but to hear about one of these Riders was surprising._

"_To give birth to a fiery monster like that… Guess it must have a ton of power…" Ankh, a friend of mine, noted as he flew towards us._

"Wait… wasn't Ankh like… still a living hand at that point?" Rex questioned.

_Yeah, and when Shotaro-san saw that he freaked out. I tried to calm down the situation but I soon saw the medal on the ground._

"_Hey Ankh, do you recognize this Medal?" I asked him as I picked it up._

"_No… it's nothing like I've ever seen before…" he admitted to me._

"_Hmm… perhaps it's similar to the W Memory that we found in my sub consciousness…" Phillip-san pondered._

"_Yeah, a Rider Link or whatever they called it…" Shotaro-san remembered, "Say, OOO? Think you could pass this thing onto Rex if you ever see him?" he asked me._

"_Uhh… I can try…" I hesitantly answered before I put the Medal away…_

* * *

"Ever since then, I held onto to this in hopes of waiting for you to show up" Eiji finished.

The duo soon nodded before they realized something. "Wait what photo?" they asked at the same time, just as a young man had entered the restaurant. He had short black hair and a grey sweater vest over a white polo and black tie.

"Oh, Goto-kun! Long time no see!" the woman in pink greeted, causing the older man to push the young king towards the purple-haired girl, hide his face with his newspaper while using the two as cover.

"Oh… hello…" the young man, Goto greeted, "Has Date-san been here?"

"Eh?" she noted as she, along with a confused Rex and Henrietta, looked towards the man with the goatee and Kamen Rider Birth, Akira Date's direction.

Goto sighed as he walked towards Date and swiped the newspaper from him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital today…" he berated the man.

"So wait, is he sick or something?" Eiji asked Goto before looking in Date's direction.

"Ahh.. no…" he stuttered, "I just uhh…. I have a cavity"

"Then just go to the dentist…" Rex muttered, "I mean, it can't be that scary…"

Goto just gave him a look that said 'Who is this kid?'

* * *

After a while, the group had left the restaurant and was at the place they had parked the Time Mazines, a rooftop with some train tracks overlooking the city. Inside the Silver Time Mazine, Rex was looking at the coin that Eiji had given him.

"So, we got the Rider Link I guess…" he noted, "So mission complete?"

"Not really…" Grant noted, "There are still signs of an anomaly in this era, and that coin isn't emitting the same type of Chrono Energy like the other Links…"

"What do you mean by that?" the young king asked his fellow Rider.

"Allow me to elaborate…" Isaiah told the two as he took out the tablet and showed on-screen a chibi version of Rex, "Now, when a person moves through time, they end up collecting what most of us like to call Chrono Energy…" he explained as the chibi Rex moved through the time portal and came out the other end with a cyan blue aura, "Now, this energy is pretty typical when it comes to moving through time, but there are three known instances where Chrono Energy is concentrated."

The commander then brought on-screen a chibi version of Sora, which had a smaller aura than Rex.

"The first of which are people like you and Grant known as Singularity Points" he continued, "Due to existing out of time, they tend to pick up more Chrono Energy than someone like Sora, who while being able to pick up Chrono Energy, can still be affected by the changes in the time stream."

"Huh, that's interesting…" Rex commented, crossing his arms and listening attentively as the image now changed to show the Zi-O and Build Ridewatch.

"The second items that can emit this kind of energy are Ridewatches" the man explained, "These items were designed to contain the power of whatever Rider they are based on. However, there are cases of individuals, usually Singularity Points, who can create Ridewatches from Riders of the past, or even brand new Ridewatches entirely. However the catalyst of such a creation varies from Rider to Rider"

"That would explain why Rex got the Fourze Ridewatch so easily…" Grant noted, remembering how the young king obtained the watch, "Since Fourze was the friendliest of the Heisei Riders, it makes sense that friendship would be the way to secure the Ridewatch of that era."

Finally, he changed the image to Rider Links, "Finally there's the third and, quite frankly, the most mysterious of the three… Rider Links…" After clearing his throat, "If what Zero said about these objects is true, then these mysterious objects are the embodiments of their respective eras given form… However, they are also the objects we know the least about, other than what he said along with them serving as much more concrete catalysts for creating Ridewatches…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how this Medal isn't emitting any Chrono Energy…" Grant groaned.

As Isaiah fell silent after dismissing the screen, an idea popped up in Rex's head.

"Hmm… maybe the predictions could be the key in energizing?" the boy pondered to himself as he looked at the coin.

* * *

The next day, Rex and co were heading back to the café when they overheard several people moaning and groaning as they shuffled around the place.

"Let me sleep…" one of the people moaned.

"Okay… Today seems… different…" Rex noted.

"Yeah, it's like everyone has been staying up all night…" Weiss agreed as she saw the bags under several people's eyes.

Soon, they heard some screams as they spotted several mummy-like monsters appearing in the crowd. Their fear causing several Heartless to appear.

"Run! Sleep demons!" one of the people cried out as the monster approached.

"Not on my watch!" the young king declared as he took out his gun and fired off a few warning shots at the monsters, catching their attention.

"Guess we should teach these guys a lesson…" Grant noted as he slapped on the Ziku-Driver.

"Yeah…" Rex agreed as he turned towards Henrietta and gave a nod before taking out the Zi-O and W Ridewatches.

"Weiss, think you could watch over my body for a bit?" she asked her, the girl in white immediately understanding why before going to her side.

Meanwhile, both boys stepped up to the plate while Sora, Donald, and Goofy did the same. Grant soon brought out and activated his Geiz and Wizard Ridewatches while Rex did the same for his.

_**ZI-O!/GEIZ!**_

_**WIZARD!/W!**_

Inserting them in, both of them took on their usual transformation stances while Sora charged something a Drive Form and Donald took out the Helping Hand ring.

"Henshin!"

_**HELPING HAND! PLEASE~!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! CYCLONE-JO~KER~! W~!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! PL~EASE~! WI~ZARD!**_

Once the Rider transformations occurred, the five and a half charged into battle and fought off the mummy monsters. All the while, Weiss was forced to fall back while she brought Henrietta's now unconscious body to a safe spot. As the Riders summoned their weapons, Donald took out the red ring on his holder and switched the hand on his belt.

_**TIME FOR A CHANGE! LEFT HAND!**_

"Paradigm Shift: Commando!"

"Master Form!"

_**RUBY! PLEASE~! FLAMES HEAT! HEART LIGHT!**_

At once a fiery red aura came over the duck mage while Sora's clothes turned yellow with three black crosses overlapping each other in a fancy pattern. With both his Interstellar Friendship and Sky's the Limit Keyblades in hand, Sora joined Zi-O as the latter fought using Henrietta and Isaiah's spear, swinging the weapon around before landing a sweeping swing at a group of mooks. Taking advantage of this, Sora lifted one of his Keyblades into the air.

"Thundaga!" he called out, summoning a powerful thunderbolt from the sky to attack the mummy monsters.

Meanwhile, Grant, Donald and Goofy were fighting off another group of mummies and Heartless, the duck mage's new fire-based form allowing him to launch several mini meteors onto the mooks, taking down several Heartless in the process. However as both groups realized, the mummy monsters seemed to hobble a bit.

"What's going on?" Henrietta asked Zi-O.

"I don't know… It's like only Sora and Donald's magic can hurt these guys…" the silver clock Rider noted as he activated the Fourze Ridewatch and loaded it into his gun.

_**FOURZE!**_

_**FINISH TIME!**_

Catching on, Grant did the same and took out the Ghost Ridewatch before loading it into his aze.

_**GHOST!**_

_**FINISH TIME!**_

"Alright, let's make charbroil of these mummies!" Donald declared as he pressed the trigger on his staff and scanned in the red ring.

_**TIME FOR A FANTASY TRICK! MARS FIRAZA! PLEASE~!**_

With everyone ready, Goofy leaped out of the way while Sora powered up both of his Keyblades and brought them together towards the sky.

_**AEROZA DUAL RAID!**_

He then tossed the two Keyblades around himself, creating a large wind storm for Donald to use to enhance his large fireball. Once the monsters began to feel the heat, both Zi-O and Geiz used an orange rocket-like blast and fiery slash respectively, with Sora delivering the final blow as he caught the Sky's the Limit Keyblade and landed a pair of slash attacks on them.

_**FOURZE! SURE SURE SHOOTING!**_

_**WIZARD! ZAKKURI CUTTING!**_

As the heroes cooled off from the attacks, the mummy monsters exploded into millions and millions of silver medals, each one having different animals on them, as they rained down from the sky.

"Heh, not bad Grant" Rex chuckled, "Maybe if I ever do become king I'll make you captain of the guard just like Goofy is to King Mickey…"

However Geiz could only roll his eyes as he looked away with disapproval, "You gotta be kidding me with this…"

Sighing, the four were about to dismiss their transformations when they noticed a monster staring down at them.

* * *

"Looks like we found our culprit!" Henrietta noted before Zi-O used his wind powers to lift himself onto the balcony.

"Gyah! Who the hell are you?!" the monster, a weird armadillo-like creature with a large sea urchin-like arm, questioned the silver clock Rider.

"It seems that you're behind what's going on down below…" Rex growled, "And as a future king, I won't let you harm these people!" Glaring at the monster, the two declared "So, count upon your sins!"

Immediately the two began to fight as Eiji arrived alongside a blonde man with a white polo that had a red sleeve, a black shirt, a pair of designer pants, and finally a large bird-themed gauntlet. This is Ankh, the bird Greed and one of Eiji's closest allies.

"Looks like Rex-san was already one step ahead of us…" the boy noted before turning to the possessed man, "Is this thing the reason why Chiyoko-san and the others are like that?"

"Gamel and Mezool? Let's finish this job first and give the kid some backup" Ankh told him before giving him three medals, which included the red hawk medal along with a yellow tiger medal and a green grasshopper medal for Eiji to use.

Without hesitation, Eiji took out a small black object with blue lines around it along with silver edges and placed it towards his waist, summoning a silver beltstrap along with a coin carrier and a large black scanner with a crystal in the center and golden trims.

Once he got the medals from Ankh, he placed the hawk and grasshopper medals into the first and third coin slots and then added the tiger medal into the middle slot.

"Oh come on, not another one of these armored freaks!" the monster grumbled in anger.

"Why the hell are you calling _us_ the freaks?!" Rex growled, "You sure aren't doing yourself a favor with that look of yours!"

"Shut up!" he roared before firing off a barrage of needles at the silver clock Rider, only for it to be deflected by the Rider's sword.

Back with Eiji, after he slanted it, he took out the scanner and passed it through the medals, creating a red, yellow, and green ring to appear.

"Henshin!"

Once he placed the scanner to his heart, three rings of medals appeared to before creating large projections of the three medals used as they combined into the same symbol as the OOO Medal before phasing into the man, transforming Eiji into a mostly black Rider with the red hawk helmet, a yellow tiger-like chestplate with the symbol along with rounded yellow-lined shoulderpads and claws, and finally green lines that lead downwards from the symbol into a pair of grasshopper-themed boots. This is the Multi-King, Kamen Rider OOO.

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**_

_**TA-TO-BA~! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA~!**_

"Ahh! You're OOO!" the Uni-Armadillo Yummy cried out in horror as he tried to escape, only to come face to face with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who had flown to the top of the building to join the fight, alongside Grant who used Wizard's magic to do the same.

"Time for you to face your judgment!" the red clock Rider stated before taking out the Para-DX Ridewatch and activated it.

_**PARA-DX!**_

After removing the Wizard Ridewatch, he replaced it with the new watch and spun the driver, dispelling the armor and allowing the large arcade machine to fall from the sky and hit the monster.

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! MAZARU UP! PARA~DX~!**_

Once the machine reformed into the Para-DXArmor, the Yummy was forced to summon a hoard of the same mummy monsters from before to take on the army of heroes against him while he fled. However, OOO was having none of that, grabbing the monster and dragging him back onto the battlefield.

"Why you…" he growled before he and Zi-O performed a punch and kick respectively... only for the two attacks to actually injure the two as they tried to attack the monster's strong hull.

"He's hard…" OOO muttered as he massaged his aching leg.

As the three Riders clashed, Ankh merely scoffed at the sight of the battle.

"Gamel's specialty is being tough after all…" he commented.

"Looks like you're gonna need something a lot stronger for this…" Henrietta noted as she took out the Ex-Aid Ridewatch from Zi-O's watch holder.

_**EX-AID!**_

Once she removed the W Ridewatch, the armor was dispelled and allowed her to return to her body. Afterwards, Zi-O placed the watch into his Driver and spun it, equipping the Ex-AidArmor.

"Dai-Henshin!"

_**ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP! EX-AI~D!**_

"You changed" the Yummy commented as the silver clock Rider smirked.

"With no continues, I'm gonna clear this game!" Zi-O declared before landing a punch on the Yummy, with this time it having a strong effect on the monster's armor.

"Why you…" the monster growled as he dodged an uppercut from the silver clock Rider, "Now I'm angry!"

"Well that makes two of us then!" Zi-O fired back before landing a blow on the beast's head.

"Eiji! Aim for the sea urchin side and leave the armadillo part to the kids!" Ankh shouted to OOO.

"The spiky parts, right?" the Multi-King asked before taking up a battle stance and land a blow, only to get his fist punctured by the spikes.

This amused the monster as he started puncturing the Multi-King in the butt multiple times.

"Enough with the butt!" OOO complained before covering his rear, "W-wait a moment!"

"Of course I won't wait!" the Uni-Armadillo Yummy explained before he felt one of Zi-O's large hammer arms strike him in the side.

"So won't I!" he declared before activating his finisher.

_**FINISH TIME! EX-AID!**_

Once he spun the Driver, he saw the prelude screen appear before him and allow him to lift the screen into the air and launch the monster into the sky, allowing him to land a series of punches on the monster.

_**EX-AID MAX STRIKE!**_

As the attack concluded, the Yummy was left pretty winded as medals began flying around the battlefield, much to Zi-O's shock.

"Guess those armadillo parts are pretty durable if it can still get up after that…" the silver clock Rider noted before charging into battle.

As Ankh watched the battle between OOO, Zi-O, and the Yummy, he spotted the arrival of Date as he got to the scene.

"Oi oi oi! They're really going at it!" he commented as he put down the milk canister. "Now… guess I should get earning as well…" the man declared before taking out a device that had a golden crank on the side, along with a gashapon capsule-like centerpiece. However before he could equip the belt, a hand stopped him from doing so. "Huh? Goto-chan?" he gasped.

"Please stop it" Goto asked him, "You can't be Birth anymore"

"Huh?! What are you saying?" Date growled as the two began to struggle for control of the belt.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked as she and Henrietta arrived at the building.

Meanwhile, OOO was trying his best to avoid getting pricked while the Uni-Armadillo Yummy tried to avoid Zi-O's hammer arms.

"I've got it!" the Multi-King exclaimed, "Ankh, the Lion Medal!" he called out to the bird Greed.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Did you forget that Gamel and Mezool are weak against light?" OOO reminded him, "Hurry!"

"Don't have one" Ankh told him plainly.

"Don't have one?!" OOO gasped before he and Zi-O stopped.

"What do you mean you don't have one?!" the silver clock Rider asked.

"Ha! You're both wide open!" the Uni-Armadillo Yummy declared with a smirk, knocking the two away with his urchin arm.

"Ugh… I might as well bail him out…" Geiz noted as he switched Rider Armors.

_**FAIZ!**_

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE. FA~I~Z~!**_

"Why don't you remember what Medals we already have!" Anhk shouted as he tossed a red peacock medal towards him, meanwhile Geiz began firing off several blasts from his FaizPhone X, which hurt the monster even more.

"Oh right, we got fire!" the Multi-King realized.

With the Yummy being distracted by the two Riders, OOO took the time to swap out the tiger medal for the peacock medal, changing his middle armor into that of a red winged armor that had a large spinner-like shield on his right arm.

Now with fire powers, the three Riders began wailing on the Uni-Armadillo Yummy with either powerful strikes, fire spells, or laser shots. Before Zi-O could land the final blow, the Yummy stumbled off the roof and fled the area.

"Wait!" Zi-O roared as he, Geiz, and OOO looked over the balcony while the others went towards them.

"Dammit, he got away…" the red clock Rider growled before all three dispelled their transformations.

"It's still building up Medals" Ankh explained, "I'm sure it'll appear again…" He then turned towards Rex as he glared at him.

"Uhh… can I help you sir?" the young king asked him hesitantly.

"Tsk, so you're the so-called demon king eh?" the bird Greed noted as he looked at the boy, "What makes you so special?"

"Well, I'm trying my best to not become a demon king if it's a start…" Rex answered.

Ankh barked out a laugh, "Really, that's it? I knew a king back in the day, and _he_ doesn't fit the title!"

'Where have I heard this before...' Rex thought as Pete had said the very same thing to him when they were in Wizard's era.

The Bird Greed merely clicked his tongue and looked away for a moment before glaring at Rex, "Listen kid, there's more to being a king than just, do not be evil…" he told him, "You need to have a desire to step up and make the tough decisions that others cannot, or else your subjects are going to leave you in the dust or in the gallows…" Rex was left silent. "Heh, tongue tied eh?" the Bird Greed sighed, "Typical… So then, I guess if you don't have a plan for what your kingdom is gonna be, then you might as well turn into that Oma Zi-O or whatever he's called… At least, he had a plan…"

"Oi, Ankh!" Eiji scolded his friend.

"What?" Ankh asked, feeling a bit offended about his little speech towards the young king.

"Let go!" Date cried out, finally getting Goto to free his grip from the Birth Driver. "Goto-chan, did Fujita tell you about my condition?" he asked him point blank.

The younger of the two fell silent before he answered, "I heard, Date-san…"

"Heard what?" Rex asked, making the two realize that they had an audience as the rest of Team Zi-O along with Eiji and Ankh.

"I believe he's talking about the bullet in Date's head…" Isaiah noted as he opened his book to reveal an x-ray of Date's skull. "Embedded into the left hemisphere of his brain is a bullet, a .45 calibur ACP bullet to be exact… I believe you received it after an incident in Africa"

This shocked everyone, "Eh?!"

"Yeah… I brought Date-san to see a doctor, and they told me that the risks of surgery were pretty high…" Goto admitted, "The doctor told me that there are no surgeons around with the skill needed to perform this kind of surgery…"

Rex was about to raise his hand when Grant commented, "Hiiro is still in medical school at this time, Zi-O…", causing the young king to put his hand back down.

"It's fine kids…" Date reassured them, "I'm still gonna fight as Birth, even if I got that thing in my head. Can you understand that?"

"I can't! Your life is at risk!" the younger of the two protested, making Date laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"It's nothing…" he told him, "You just said that you won't let me die eh?" The man then tapped his canister, "I'm still far from earning my 100 million… If that's what you think, Goto-chan, then consider this partnership to be over…"

Goto's eyes soon widened as Date left the group, leaving everyone confused… until they heard the sound of clapping from the area.

"Huh, looks like you guys' been having fun…" the group heard Famine say as he leaped down from the water tower, where he was watching the whole battle from, to confront the group.

"Famine!" Team Zi-O gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm just passing through…" the boy noted, "Just looking for someone to test this new power out on…" He soon brought up what looked to be a Maximum Drive Slot strapped onto his wrist with a few buttons on it.

"What the heck is that?" Rex asked.

"Just a little something to help lessen the edge…" the young Horseman said before whistling, "Come on, Zoo!"

Immediately the Zoo Memory answered his call and leaped into Famine's hand allowing him to fold up the device and press the button on the now revealed GaiaMemory.

_**ZOO!**_

"What the?!" Ankh gasped.

"Tricky Form…"

With a smirk, Famine inserted the Memory into the wrist device and pressed the middle button.

_**ZOO!**_

Immediately a projection of a monkey appeared and fused itself with the young Horseman, resulting in a brand new set of armor that consisted of a pair of monkey-like kneepads and boots, a pair of large gauntlets, a Chinese-themed chestplate, and finally a monkey-like helmet.

With a smirk, he leaped out, reaching Sora as he scratched at him. The Keyblade wielder could only block after being caught off-guard as the Horseman delivered several kicks, knocking the others away while focusing on Sora alone.

However, before he could go any further with the assault, a strange Ridewatch-like robot flew towards the sky, attacking the Horseman with a few jets of fire.

_**TAKA WATCHROID~!**_

_**FIRE HAWK! MOERU, TAKA, TAKA!**_

As the scuffle happened, Fanime dropped the Gemn Ridewatch. "Hey! No fair pulling out new toys now!" the young Horseman complained.

Once the hawk robot flew away, an angered Famine soon gave chase. As he ran, the young king spotted a blank Ridewatch in his pocket, likely one he was planning to use to turn someone into an Another Rider. Realizing what to do, Rex ran towards where the Horseman was running to.

"Rex! Where are you going?!" Weiss called out.

"I'm gonna make sure that Famine's not gonna make an Another Rider in this era!" the young king shouted, "I'll be fine! Just watch over Eiji and the others for me!"

Grant sighed as he went to pick up the Gemn Ridewatch. "Looks like we got another Watch…" the soldier noted, "But I have no idea where that Horseman got it…"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the young king tried to find Famine, he found himself in a park where Date was sitting there. As the older man took a drink of his water bottle, he noticed the young king and got up to see him.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" he asked him.

"Uhh… I was just looking for someone…" Rex answered.

"Huh, I'm guessing this person is pretty important if you were running like tha-" he noted before he suddenly felt a headache on the left side of his head, alerting the young king as he caught the man before he fell.

As the young man went to bring him back to his seat, they were confronted by a man in a black suit, and glasses. On his right arm was a strange doll that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Dr. Maki!" Date gasped.

"Long time no see, Date-kun…" Dr. Maki greeted before looking at Rex, "I see that you have company… What's your name, young man?"

"Uhh, I'm Rex, sir…" the young king greeted as he looked to the doll which was staring at him.

"So, you're looking well…" Date noted as he was now able to stand up on his own, "Are you really trying to become a Greed?"

Rex's eyes widened, 'Did I meet one of OOO's enemies?!'

"That I cannot answer for now…" the doctor noted, "For now, I come to you with a good offer… 50 million in advance, and then another 50 million upon success, totaling to a 100 million in total."

"Eh?" the two asked.

"I wish for all of us to consolidate our powers… " Dr. Maki clarified, "I created the Birth system for another purpose after all…"

"So, you want Birth to be a turncoat just for a few measly yen?" Rex growled.

"It was his original reason for becoming a Kamen Rider…" the doctor answered, "Being a Kamen Rider is more than just an idealized form of justice…" This angered Rex as he clenched his hands. "Did I strike a nerve with you? I'm sorry if this does not fit with what you believe what a Rider is, Kamen Rider Zi-O…" the doctor apologized before he looked at the young king's shocked face, "Oh, you did not know? We have been aware of your existence ever since you made yourself known in Fuuto…" He then held up a piece of the W Dopant Another Ridewatch, "These Ridewatches… It was an experience discovering how these objects that can hold the power of a single Rider and their potential into a single vessel, both good and bad…"

As he put the shard down, Zero soon arrived alongside Famine, "I see… so you show interest in the power of the Ridewatches?" the herald asked him.

"Zero?!" Rex gasped.

* * *

Back with the others, the others were at a pier as they waited for Rex to come back. Suddenly, Eiji remembered something, "100 million?"

"Why are you brining that little nugget up now?" Grant questioned.

"Well, I think I have a possibility as for why" Goto told the soldier, "I was talking to a friend of Date-san's, and he told me about an incident in Africa. He was told that he was going to leave the hospital he was working the next day, due to the war going on at the time getting much worse than they thought. Date knew that if he left, the hospital he was working wouldn't last due to the lack of medical support…"

"So by raising that 100 million…" Eiji realized, "He'd be able to leave those people the medical supplies they need to survive. Maybe even open up a medical school to train future doctors!"

"It's possible… From what I can remember, there was a medical school in Africa that's pretty well known in our time" Henrietta noted, "Perhaps that's what Date would eventually create?"

Eiji soon agreed, "The reason why I think Date might be planning this is because I've helped open up a school before, though it was a regular one…"

"I forgot, you've traveled a lot before, right?" Sora asked him.

"Not as much as I used to due to the Greed attacks" the Multi-King admitted, "But… remaining even after one is gone… that's amazing."

"Yeah, it's as an old friend told me" the Keyblade wielder stated, "_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other._"

As Eiji smiled at the words of wisdom Sora shared, Ankh noted something.

"So, this Yummy is after the desire of sleep?" the Bird Greed noted, "However, he mostly builds up their desire while keeping them awake, so it's all about that next step…"

"You think it's connected to the Another Rider?" Weiss questioned.

"We haven't even seen the Another Rider" the soldier reminded them, "We've only seen the Heartless…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mansion, a young man with blonde hair and a yellow shirt chuckled at a woman with a pale blue shirt and short shorts.

"Looks like your first fusion of abilities is going well…" the man noted.

"It's pretty simple once one tries it…" she commented, "First Gamel creates a Yummy from his own desire and my Yummy will raise a lot of medals." She then got up, "It raises the desire to it's extreme, then in one fell swoop…"

"I see…" Dr. Maki noted, "That was the correct decision…"

"Yeah, but it was fun to see different monster types fuse together…" the man in yellow noted.

"Why is that, Kazari?" Famine asked him.

"Because… that boss of yours struck up a pretty good bargain…" the man in yellow smirked.

"Well, he is the leader of the Horsemen for a reason" the young Horseman agreed. "That's why when we see Eiji and that Keyblade kid again, they're in for a huuuuuuuge surprise!" Famine exclaimed as the group then saw two people enter the room.

* * *

"Guess it's about time" the Uni-Armadillo Yummy declared before shouting out an incantation.

"Sleep!"

Unlike the regular Sleep spell that Sora or Donald could use, the hybrid Yummy's variation on the spell was a huge wave that put many of the restless people he had attacked to sleep. This caused tons and tons of Cell Medals to build up within the monster's body.

As the group went to return to the café, Eiji heard the sound of medals falling along with the roar of a dinosaur, while Ankh heard a similar thing but with the sound of a bird cry instead.

"I knew it…" the Bird Greed growled.

"It's the Yummy, he's back!" the Multi-King told the group, signaling them to mobilize at once.

"Ahhh~! This is amazing! I'm really building up a lot of them!" he cheered as he felt the desire build up within himself, causing his body to swell up.

As he fell on the ground, the monster noticed the others had arrived.

"OOO, so you're here?!" he gasped.

"Eiji, don't let him get away" Ankh told him, "I got a feeling that this is gonna be a big haul!"

As he gave him the King's Medal set, Grant took out the new Gemn Ridewatch and activated it alongside his own.

_**GEIZ!**_

_**GEMN!**_

Soon, both the soldier and the Multi-King activated their respective transformations.

"Henshin!"

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA~! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA~!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP~! GEN~M~!**_

From the projection of a blank Gashat, the GemnArmor materialized as it performed Kuroto's signature thinking pose before splitting apart and reforming around the Geiz suit, the hiragana letters for Gemn appearing and attaching themselves onto the helmet. The armor's design itself was a black and purple recolor of the Ex-AidArmor, although it lacked the large Gashacon Breaker Arms the original armor had.

As Geiz prepared himself, OOO reached into the ground and grabbed a large axe from the ground. It was mostly silver in design with a purple blade that had a medal slot and canister for used medals. It also had a black and purple t-rex head build in alongside what seemed to be a second grip.

"Let's take them down together, Geiz!" OOO declared as he went to strike the Yummy with his axe, only for it to not do much damage like before.

However, Geiz was able to land a decent blow on the monster thanks to the similar strength the GemnArmor had to the Ex-AidArmor.

"Looks like this isn't working either…" OOO noted before Goto took out a large gatling gun-like device that had a magazine filled with Cell Medals as he opened fire on it, damaging it much like how Geiz did.

Angered, the Uni-Armadillo Yummy summoned several of the mummy monsters, Trash Yummies, to attack the group. All the while, he launched a barrage of pins at the group.

_**COUNTER BARRIER! PLEASE~!**_

"Reflectga/Reflectza!" both Sora and Donald declared as they created a barrier that reflected the pins right back at the monster. After which, the Keyblade wielder rushed in and delivered a few slash attacks. As Sora, Donald and Goofy fought against the Yummy, OOO soon had an idea.

"Ankh, do you have an Unagi Medal?" he called out.

"Yeah, but why is it so useful now?" the Bird Greed noted, taking out a blue medal with an eel on it.

"Just trust me!" he told him while he loaded a Hawk Cell Medal into the medal slot, bringing the mouth down and up, as if the T-rex was eating the medal.

_**TATOBA!**_

OOO then replaced the Tiger Medal for the Eel Medal.

_**TAKA! UNAGI! BATTA!**_

This changed his middle part to that of a blue eel-themed chest armor with white electric streaks on the arms and a pair of blue shoulderpads that contained a couple of pale blue whips. Geiz soon saw what was coming as he activated the finisher.

_**FINISH TIME! GEMN!**_

"Let's take 'em down!" Sora declared as he pointed his weapon at the monster.

"Firaga!" he called out, launching a powerful fireball which singed the Yummy while Geiz spun the driver.

_**CRITICAL TIME BURST!**_

Once the prelude screen ended, the red clock Rider ran around the Yummy before he hit the monster with a flying side kick, just as OOO leaped into the air and cut down the Yummy with an electrically-charged axe swing.

_**GREAT! PERFECT!**_

This resulted in a huge burst of Cell Medals flying out of the explosion, allowing the heroes to rest.

"Now that's a lot of medals..." Ankh noted with delight.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked OOO.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he reassured the boy as Ankh was about to claim his prize… when all of a sudden a large scorpion mecha appeared to collect the medals.

All the while, three strange monsters appeared, one that was cat-like in nature, one with a more marine theming to her, and one with a mixture of an elephant, gorilla, and rhino to him.

All three monsters soon laughed as they absorbed the Cell Medals into themselves.

"You guys!" Ankh gasped.

"I'm full of power!" the heavy Greed, Gamel, cheered as he felt a surge of strength sweep over him.

"It's so different to have so many Cell Medals" the lone female of the group, Mezool, chuckled with glee.

"First, reinforce the Greed… Looks like it's a success…" Dr. Maki noted as he looked towards his doll, which was satisfied with the results while two more people arrived.

"It seems so…" a familiar voice stated as Date arrived, seemingly having turned on the others.

"Date-san…" Goto gasped.

"Sorry to bother you… but I'm serving royalty now" Date apologized.

"Royalty?" the young man questioned.

"It's true…" another voice laughed, "After all, I don't want my subjects to lack the strength for _my _conquest…"

Soon, a second person arrived, one that horrified Team Zi-O as they looked at his newcomer.

"No way…" Sora gasped.

"It can't be…" Henrietta mumbled in fear.

Geiz on the other hand merely laughed, "He, you finally show your true colors to us… Zi-O"

Sure enough, as standing before them… was Rex, no longer in his old attire, but now in a long black robe that had gold trimmings, adorned with several jewels. They also noticed that he now had grey eyes while his hair was now a complete jet black.

Suddenly as the young king looked around the battlefield, several of the civilians standing there started to bow towards him.

"All hail the king!" they declared, chanting the words over and over again.

"Rex, what the hell is this?!" Henrietta shouted, "What do you think you're doing siding with the enemy?"

"He's merely just doing what he desires…" Famine chuckled, arriving on the scene, "I just gave him an easy way out…" With a smirk, he soon turned towards the young king, "Now my king, with your new power, shed your mortal body and rise to claim Eiji Hino's life to become the new Kamen Rider OOO!"

Rex merely complied as he and Date stepped forward, "Ready to go?" he asked the older man.

"Alright then… let's get to business!" he agreed, putting down his canister and slapping on the Birth Driver. Afterwards, he flipped a Scorpion Cell Medal into the air.

"Henshin!"

Date then placed the medal into the belt's medal slot, allowing him to turn the crank and open the 'capsule' as several more appeared and formed the Birth armor.

What lied before the group was a rather militaristic-looking Rider with a silver armor pieces that all had the same Gashapon capsule design on them, gold cuffs around the gloves, and finally a helmet that had a red visor along with a silver and gold mouthpiece.

Meanwhile, Rex merely took a deep breath while the usual purple mist came over him before it turned into gold.

"Henshin…"

What resulted was a Greed version of the Multi-King with large tiger like claws, humanoid grasshopper legs, and a head that had two wings perturbing from it along with crazy green eyes and a chest symbol that bore the OOO name along with a twisted version of the TaToBa symbol.

_**OOO…**_

"At least, you're making things simple for me…" Geiz chuckled, "Now I can end you here and now before you doom the future!"

Dr. Maki soon looked towards OOO, his eyes glowing purple which caused something inside of the Multi-King's chest to stir.

"This is bad…" Ankh noted, "Eiji! Don't lose focus! Hang in there, we can't let you die here!" he warned the Multi-King.

"Should you be worried about others right now?" the cat-like greed Kazari questioned him, "After all, you got bigger problems right now…"

At once, Kazari chased after Ankh, leaving Rex, no… leaving the OOO Greed to snap his fingers and summon several Knight Heartless and a few Trash Yummies to his side.

"Take down the others, but bring Henrietta back alive…" the Another Rider ordered as the mooks all charged at the heroes alongside Gamel and Mezool.

They soon stood their ground as they had no choice but to fight their friend and ally…

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: OOO 2010**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several calander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade rose into the sky, several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**I can't believe that Date-san and Rex-kun are traitors…"**_

"_**Something's wrong with Rex, I just know it!"**_

"_**We already have our answer! Your 'friend' is destined to become the demon king!"**_

"_**Tomorrow, we'll see OOO and Geiz again. It'll be just us…"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: ANYTHING GOES 2010**_

"_**Come on Rex… please wake up…"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Well then... things just got interesting...**_

_**Hey guys, HackerEX here! Well this chapter just got dark a bit... Now let's get this out of the way, if you saw the newest collab between me and striber, you'll now that I snuck in a part of this chapter into there as a kind of manga chapter. It's an Ultraman fic which I've been itching to do ever since getting back into Ultra after Max. Also, to note, striber and I are still working on that second crossover so please be patient.  
**_

_**As for this chapter, now this is a huge twist that only came to me after talking to Ohma for a bit. However as noted in the preview, there's more to the sudden Heel Turn of the main freaking protagonist than meets the eye. So please tune in for the next chapter and see what I've got in store. Also, I'm currently planning on something big for the next big movie chapter. Something that I worked on for a bit back in the early days of the EoT reboot.**_

_**In any case, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Anything Goes 2010

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows! or Inside Out!, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page, as well as Disney and Pixar**_

* * *

"Take down the others, but bring Henrietta back alive…" the Another Rider ordered as the mooks all charged at the heroes.

As they stood their ground, Geiz fought against the Greed and Famine while the others dealt with the hoard of mooks the OOO Greed had sent out. Goto and Henrietta provided back up as the young man fired at Gamel while she fought against Mezool. However, she was soon blindsided when Famine jumped up and landed a dropkick on her.

"Heh, so you're the girl my king sees as his queen, huh?" the young Horseman questioned, "You're kind of pretty…"

However, Henrietta was having none of that as she glared at Famine. "What did you do to him!?" the purple-haired girl demanded before getting up and swinging her spear at the young Horseman.

"Grah! Annoying!" Gamel roared on the other hand, firing off a gravity beam that knocked Goto off his feet.

Meanwhile, the OOO Greed and Geiz fought tooth and nail, the red clock Rider now going all out to try and kill the young king-turned Another Rider. As the two former allies fought, the red clock Rider soon locked fists

"You know, I wished that we could have talked this out…" he sighed, "We could have been a great team…"

"Don't give me your bullcrap!" he shouted, "There's no what that I'm joining you!"

This caused the OOO Greed to sigh as he kneed Geiz in the face and landed several claw shots.

As Goto tried to get back up, he saw Birth fire off several warning shots at him.

"Goto-chan, you should step aside. It might get dicy here…" Birth noted before looking at the battle between Geiz and OOO, against the OOO Greed, Gamel, and Mezool. "You see, they got no chance of winning…"

"Date-san… please tell me this is a lie!" Goto pleaded with him, shaking the Gashapon Rider.

"I've never lied to you before, right?" Birth said as he landed a punch.

"Goto!" Geiz and OOO cried out, causing both Greeds to focus their attention on the Multi-King.

Seeing that Geiz was distracted, the OOO Greed took out the Build Ridewatch and activated it.

_**BUILD!**_

He then leaped into the air as high as he could, using both Build's power and the power of the grasshopper legs to somehow jump forward and land a powerful claw attack that instantly de-powered Geiz.

"Give it up!" Mezool stated as Gamel mimicked her.

All of a sudden, Birth leaped into the air and attacked OOO.

"Date-san! Did something happen to you and Rex?" the Multi-King pleaded, "I can help, just please tell me what's going on!"

However Birth merely laughed it off, "I'm happy that you're concerned about this but… this is just honest work… All so that I can earn _this _much…"

Soon, time stopped as Zero looked around the battlefield.

"My my… now this is an interesting turn of events…" he chuckled as he opened his book

* * *

_**According to this book, normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become the dark overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. Arriving in the era of OOO, they soon end up encountering a strange phenomenon of sleepless individuals. However, as he and Akira Date encounter Dr. Maki, he suddenly turns on his friends and becomes the OOO Greed.**_

_**Or at least, that's what was going on at the surface. Because in tru-**_

* * *

"Oops, I said too much…" he chuckled before looking towards… the reader? "I believe that you will find out the truth of this event in the future…" the herald noted.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with the Zoo Memory, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him before lifting the staff into the air, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with his shield before tossing it at the screen, shattering it to reveal a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15: ANYTHING GOES 2010**_

* * *

As the OOO Greed and Birth joined the Greed in 'mauling' the Multi-King, Dr. Maki soon turned towards Ankh and Kazari, who were having their own little scuffle.

'This is bad, I need to get Eiji a combo before Oma Zi-O steals his power…' the bird Greed thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Goto had finally woken up after Weiss had helped both him and the recently defeated Grant back to their feet. However what they were greeted with was not a pretty sight as OOO was constantly being beaten down by four different opponents, though Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at least trying to lighten the load by fighting Gamel and Mezool.

"This is bad…" Weiss muttered, "We need to get out of here now while we're still on one piece!" They then spotted Rex's Ride Cyclone, likely left behind by the Another Rider.

Meanwhile, the OOO Greed soon unleashed a powerful Fire spell alongside Mezool and Gamel's own attacks, knocking Eiji out of the OOO suit and causing the Hawk, Grasshopper, and Eel Medals to fall into his Another Rider counterpart's hands.

"Looks like the battle is over…" Dr. Maki noted as he went towards the OOO Greed, briefly bowing to him as he cancelled his transformation. He then gave all three medals to the doctor as he picked Eiji up by the collar.

"How about you just lie there and di-" Rex couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly felt an urge of pain swell within him, causing the young king to drop Eiji as he clenched his head and scream.

"Rex-sama!" Mezool gasped as both she and Gamel rushed to his side.

"What's going on?" Sora pondered as the Another Rider turned to him... and showing that his eyes and hair were back to normal.

"Help… me…" Rex pleaded with fear in his eyes.

"Eh?" the Keyblade wielder yelped.

However the pain soon overtook him as he shouted, "No, not now!" to himself as he reverted back to his initial look. As he did, Sora noticed a familiar mark on his hand, a Heartless emblem.

Annoyed, Geiz merely summoned the Time Mazine to evacuate the whole group, leaving the others to watch them flee.

* * *

"Here's the medical kit…" Hina said as everyone were treated for their injuries, starting with wrapping Grant's arm while Donald worked on healing everyone with Curaga. "Is it true? Did Date-san and Rex-kun really betray you?" she asked them.

She couldn't believe it. How could either person suddenly side with the Greed, let alone have Rex become the OOO Greed and seek to end Eiji's life?

"I'm not surprised that Date-san did that…" Goto muttered, "From the beginning, he's been motivated by that 100 million. However… he's not the kind of man to who would betray us!"

"What are you talking about?" Grant growled, "Zi-O became an Another Rider, and took three of OOO's Medals. They're probably gonna be gunning for the rest of them… To think that OOO would be his first victim…"

"He has his situation…" Goto said.

"WHO CARES ABOUT HIS SITUATION!" both the soldier and Ankh roared in anger.

"Enough, you two…" Isaiah said sternly, forcing the two to back off.

"Goto-san, if there was any kind of situation, then I'd be for the 100 million yen, right?" Eiji asked him.

"Yeah, that's probably the dream Date-san mentioned to me one day" the younger man agreed, "Although, I never thought that he would use such dirty ways to earn that money…"

Ankh merely scoffed at this, "Dreams are just a pretty word you humans you to talk about your desires…" he growled, "Whether something is fair or dirty has nothing to do with it…"

"I can't believe it…" Hina muttered.

"If Date-san really betrayed us for that…then he must be panicking about his condition" Goto proposed, "Though that still leaves the question of Rex's betrayal…"

"Rex, why would he do that…?" Henrietta mumbled, "He… he would never do something as despicable as this…"

"Of course he is… We already have our answer!" the soldier retorted, standing up from his seat as he did so, "Your 'friend' is destined to become the demon king! No ifs, ands, or buts!" He then clenched his fists in anger. "I shouldn't have trusted that he wouldn't keep his promise…" he berated himself, "Change the future into something brighter? Give me a break! All he cares about is power and nothing more!"

Angered, he took his Ridewatch Holder and reattached it onto his arm. He then stormed out of the building, likely to find and kill Rex before he killed Eiji.

* * *

At the mansion, Dr. Maki soon placed the three Core Medals that Rex had taken from Eiji and placed them into a stone case.

"The Cores we took will be stored. They do not belong to anyone…" Dr. Maki told them all while the doll stood on the case, "When your paths split, we will decide who gets them…"

"When we part ways?" a young boy in red with a soccer ball asked.

"He wants one of us to go out of control. He wants one of use to be a container for all of the Cores." Kazari explained, "If that happens, the world will end."

"If that's the case, then shouldn't it be me?" Rex arrogantly asked him, taking out the OOO Medal from his pocket, "After all, I have the Core Medal that combines all of them right here…"

"Of course, while it might be several years early from the Day of Oma, I wouldn't object to seeing you claim this world as your own, my Overlord…" Zero stated.

"Are you two serious?" Mezool asked Dr. Maki and the herald.

"That is for when we have gathered the Cores…" the doctor stated as he locked the safe, "While I would object to using this… Another Rider as the vessel… he has shown to be a good conduit for this power…"

Soon the Greed left to do their own thing while Rex walked towards his throne to watch over the city. This left Famine and the young boy alone, the young Horseman looking towards the boy with a smile.

"Hey Ankh! How about we all play a game?" he asked, "You and Gamel vs me and Zoo!"

"You're in the way!" the young boy shouted, suddenly sporting a red parrot-like wing to smack the Horseman away.

"Oooh! That was a good hit!" Famine chuckled as he readied Zoo.

"That's enough!" Rex shouted at the two, getting off his throne as he walked down the steps. "I do not tolerate fighting in my presence!" he berated the two. He then turned towards the young boy, "You can play alone if you want Ankh, just don't smack around the others…" the young king told him before returning to his throne, the others dispersing and doing their own things as well.

As Rex looked around, he saw Date was watching them and left, only for him to stumble due to the pain in his head. He soon noticed his hand tremble for a moment before he grasped it, causing it to stop.

* * *

Back at the cafe, Sora seemed conflicted about what he had seen..

"It doesn't add up…" he muttered to himself.

"What doesn't add up?" Hina asked the Keyblade wielder.

"If Rex really did become the demon king, why did he plead for help?" the boy proposed, "On top of that, the way his hair and eyes change was almost unnatural…"

"Yeah, when you put it that way, it really is kind of weird…" Eiji noted.

"Yeah, and I think I know what could be happening…" Jiminy Cricket said as he popped out of the pocket.

"Jiminy!" Sora cheered.

"Sorry for not talking, I've been helping Henrietta study the Rider Legacy book" the cricket reassured him, "And I couldn't help but notice the way you described Rex's current condition sounds a little familiar…" He soon took out his journal, "You see, we might be dealing with an advanced Possessor Heartless…"

"A Possessor?" Eiji asked.

As he looked over, Jiminy brought up the image of what a Possessor Heartless looked like, which was a large black cloud with yellow eyes and teeth. "They're a type of Heartless who as the nape suggest, have the power of possession" Jiminy recounted, "Now normally Possessor Heartless can only inhabit inanimate objects, but there are certain Possessors who have the power to take over the bodies of living objects, though possessing people are out of the question as like with most Heartless, once they phase into or through a human, they become a Heartless themselves"

"So then, if that's the case, then it looks like your enemies must have allowed a Possessor to take over the Another Ridewatch" Isaiah noted.

"But if that's the case then… where is Rex's mind?" Henrietta asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, withing a strange controll room, the real Rex was standing around looking disappointed.

"Dang it… I thought using W's power was good…" he noted as he thought back to earlier…

* * *

EARLIER…

As Rex got back up, he soon saw that he was no longer in the era of OOO.

He soon noticed that he was in a large control room, mostly empty but it was littered with clocks everywhere. There was also a large shelf that was filled with multi-colored orbs. There was also several windows that displayed a large landscape that had nineteen different islands, all of them themed after the Heisei Riders that came before them.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out, "Helloooo?" The young king soon sighed, "Ugh, I swear if this is another one of those dreams…" He soon took a look around, "Wow, this place looks… imaginative…"

Bored, the young king decided to take a look. When he took out one of the orbs, he soon noticed that it was the day he found the blank Ridewatch.

"Hey… I remember this…" he realized before looking at another orb," And I remember that one too! And that one, and that one, and even that one!" the young king spouted as he saw the other orbs. Once he placed the orb he had in hand back to where it was, he soon realized, "Are these… my memories?"

"There we go… and such a powerful body as well" a voice chuckled, diverting the young boy's attention towards a large screen which displayed a first-person-view of the world.

'What the hell?' Rex mouthed as he slowly walked towards the screen, stopping when he saw a control panel in front of it, and a chair just a bit further.

"Now, I believe it's time for me to regain my power as the true OOO, not a Kamen Rider like that pretender…" the voice stated.

"Of course, my Overlord…" Zero noted.

"Zero?" Rex realized, "Hey, Zero! It's me!" he called out, but nothing seemed to happen.

The young king soon sighed as he sat down and contemplated his next move. He had tried to use the W Ridewatch to regain control, but the only thing he could muster was a simple cry for help.

* * *

'What should I do now?' he pondered, 'All I can really do is watch as that King Infini guy pretends to be me and get everyone to think I'm some sort of demon king…' However as he heard those two words echo in his mind, he started to wonder 'You know, maybe Zero and Grant are right… maybe I really am just blindly thinking I'll be king…' As he thought this, he soon heard a rattle. "Who's there?!" Rex called out.

Taking out his sword and shifting it into gun mode, the young king slowly moved to spot where the sound came from, a small mesh of random items. As he got closer, he could hear some voices.

"You see, I told you he could hear that!" a fearful male voice whispered loudly.

"Shhh… he's still in the room…" a rather grumpy voice berated.

"Does it matter...? We're all gonna die anyways…" a very monotome and sad voice lamented.

"Ugh… why did he have to end up here?" a disgusted female voice sighed, "Everything was just fine before that stupid Yummy or whatever it's called took over…"

"Uhhh… whoever you are? I think you should show yourself!" he warned, "I got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

This caused the voices to stop as someone raised hands in the air in a show of surrender.

"Don't shoot! We're not your enemy!" a cheerful female voice reassured him.

Soon, a young woman with yellow skin, blue hair done in a bob cut, and a green dress walked out of the pile with her hands in the air.

"Joy, what are you doing?!" a very curly man with purple skin, large eyebrows, and a rather old fashioned sweatervest, purple pants, dress shoes.

"Fear, it's okay. I'm showing him that we're not gonna hurt him…" Joy explained the man, "Besides, I think this could be the real one, not the mad king in control now!"

"Yeah, well he's got a gun! What if he's the one who wants to hurt us?" the man, Fear, retorted.

"Relax dude, I got this all under control…" Joy reassured him.

"Yeah, like you had it when the kid and his girlfriend were both in the same control seat…" a shorter woman with light green skin, dark green hair, a purple hankerchief tied around her neck, and a seafoam dress sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, how was I supposed to know that the W Watch could do that?" Joy said in her defense.

Rex was just left confused as two more people walked in and joined the conversartion, one was a short and stocky man with a square head and a business suit, and the other was a woman similar to the green woman with a round face, light blue skin and dark blue hair, a sweater that bunched up at the neck, and a pair of large round-frame glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your little conversation but…. Who are you people?" the young king asked them, lowering his weapon.

"Oh, where are my manners…" the cheerful woman realized before shaking his hand. "I'm Joy" she introduced herself before pointing towards the others, "That's Fear, she's Disgust, that's Sadness, and finally that's Anger…" She soon stood did a welcoming gesture, "We're your emotions!"

The young king was… understandably confused as he looked at the five.

* * *

Back in the real world, Goto decided to go see someone who could pay Date's 100 million

"I see… an advance payment of 100 million for Date-kun's sake? Wonderful" an older man wearing red a business suit and an apron noted as he started to bake a cake.

"If 100 million is out of the question, then I'll take as much as I can get…" Goto replied.

"The limit of the advance payment depends on your yearly salary… How many years can you continue to work?" the man asked him, "We will factor in your contributions to the foundation as well as the size of your desire"

He soon asked his assistant, a woman known as Satonaka, about the amount. She soon calculated it and summed it up to 75,000 yen, way off their goal of 100 million.

"It's your desire that is the primary reason for the reduction" the man informed the young man, "You've lost that pointless pride of yours... but it seems your desire has also shrunk with it. I suppose you were too comfortable acting as Date-kun's support…" He soon looked Goto in the eye, "What'll you do now that Date-kun is gone, and is backing the one called Oma Zi-O? Before, you wanted to become Birth so badly… but now you've completely forgotten about it…"

"No…" the young man denied, "Up till now, I've been training to be ready to take over for Birth!"

"Your desire always stops here" the older man retorted as he pointed at his own brain, before slamming his hand to where his heart was, "YOU SHOULD FEEL IT HERE!" He saw the look on the younger man's face as he left the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the strange room, Rex was staring at Joy and the others.

"So wait, if you're my emotions, then where the heck is this?" Rex asked as he looked at the group of individuals who claim they are his emotions.

Anger soon sighed as he slapped his face to his palm, "It means that you're inside your own head, dumbass!" he groaned, "You'd think after seeing the world in front of him, all these memories, and all of us, you'd figure that out right away!"

"Hey, I just got here, I don't know what the hell is going on some of the time!" Rex shouted in his defense.

"Come down guys, we're all on the same side here!" Joy told the two, defusing the situation before it could escalate. "Anyways, this is Headquarters. This is where we, along with your inner self, mostly control your actions and stuff while you're out there saving the timestream" the cheerful woman said, "At least, normally it is…"

"Let me guess, the 'body-snatching', right?" Rex guessed.

"Yeah, ever since that Another Rider used your desire to take over your body, we ended up getting locked out of the control panel" Sadness sighed.

"Huh… Yeah, I was wondering about that…" the young king noted as he looked towards the islands, "What exactly are they?"

"They're your Islands of Personality, kiddo" Anger informed him, "All of these correspond to the different functions of your brain, and the powers of the Heisei Riders that you've collected over the journey"

Rex soon looked over these islands, he could see one of them was a laboratory based on the Build Fullbottle, while the other was a library designed to look just like the Planet Bookcase. His eye was soon drawn to the island in between the W and Fourze-based islands. It resembled a typical European kingdom with a large castle that had a large flag with the symbol of OOO's TaToBa Combo on it.

"That's OOO Castle, the root of your desires" Joy told the young king, "It's where your inner self went to fix things, but he hasn't come back…"

"Huh… so I'm guessing that he's like… me but who I want to be, right?" he correctly guessed as Joy nodded.

"Normally, a person has six things driving them. Their emotions who serve to control the mood of the person, and the inner self, who is the captain of sorts of Headquarters" the cheerful woman explained, "Though if I had to guess, when you had your body stolen, whoever's hijacked your body must have kept your inner self hostage while they commanded your body."

Rex soon smirked, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick this guy's ass and get my body back!" he declared, shocking everyone.

"Are! You… crazy?!" Disgust shouted at the young king, "OOO Castle is currently infested with monsters and you think the best course of action is to storm the place without a plan of action?!"

"Well what else sounds better to you?" he retorted, "Do you want to just stand here and do nothing while this guy runs ramshack all over OOO's era? Or do you want to help retake this place and stop Dr. Maki and Zero from killing Eiji?"

The green woman scoffed and looked away, much to Rex's satisfaction.

"That's what I thought…" he noted as he turned towards several doors.

He recalled Henrietta mentioning doors with signs when they shared one body using the WArmor so he knew that one of the doors could be an easy shortcut to OOO Castle. Sure enough, after a little bit of searching, he found the door he was looking for and was about to open it when he heard Joy call out to him.

"Wait!" she shouted, catching his attention as he saw her and Sadness run towards him, "We're coming with you!" he told her.

"You sure about this?" he asked the two.

"Of course! This isn't our first time outside of HQ ya know" Joy told him with a smile.

"Yeah… that and we don't know what will happen if you die in here…" Sadness added.

Rex soon sighed, "You guys are crazy…" he said with a smile.

"Hey, we're your emotions" Joy retorted, "We kind of run on crazy…"

The young king soon smirked as the trio turned towards the door and opened it.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the mansion, Dr. Maki was tucking his doll into bed as Date and 'Rex' walked towards him.

"When I look at you like this, you still appear human, Doctor…" Date noted.

"What is it?" he asked the duo.

"It is about my counterpart… the one called Eiji Hino…" 'Rex' told him, "I can feel this boy's body already start to rebel, so I'd like to know when will it be time for us to strike before that brat regains control"

"Patience, your majesty" the doctor calmed the king, "We will end the pretender in due time, and after that, your reign shall begin…"

"Yeah about that…" Date noted, "Are you two serious about ending the world?"

"We will end it" Dr. Maki reassured him, "People and the world are only completed when they end…"

"Really? Why not just let it continue on indefinitely?" the younger of the two doctors suggested, "When one dies, something is left behind. After all, what's good about being a king if you don't have a kingdom to rule over?"

"I already have plans for when that occurs" the king told him, glaring at him while holding onto the OOO Medal.

"Fine then…" Date shrugged, "But as for you, Doctor… you too will leave behind that doll…"

He soon tried to reach for the doll, but the older doctor got up and moved the doll's bed away from him.

"All that will be left is an ugly remnant, one inhabited by those who will come after us…" Dr. Maki told him, "Things must end while they're still beautiful."

"So you're becoming a Greed?" Date sighed, "Guess I can't stop you?"

"Once before, I had ended my sister's life" the older doctor recounted, "That was when I started to become like a Greed"

"Such a fool's errand…" the king stated as he looked at his hands, "I once tried to harness the power of the Greed, and that's what turned me into that cloud of darkness…"

Dr. Maki soon began to walk up the stairs past 'Rex's' throne, "I do not expect either of you to understand. You never have Birth, not even back in the lab" he told the two.

"You know doc… I liked you quite a bit" Date said, "Both you and your doll"

"Date-kun, your majesty…" Dr. Maki addressed the two, "Tomorrow, we'll see OOO and Geiz again. It'll be just us. I'm sure the former will have their guard down. However, I do not trust the other one, the one who comes from that ugly remnant…"

He soon walked up, leaving the two to return to their quarters and rest for the night.

* * *

The next day, Eiji was preparing for work when he heard the dinosaur's roar again.

"Eiji-san, what is it?" Weiss asked him as she and Ankh noticed the change in their eyes.

"It's Dr. Maki" he told the two, "The Medals are calling to each other…"

"Looks like it's time to see if what we theorized is right…" Sora noted as Donald and Goofy prepared their weapons.

Afterwards, the group sans Goto all ran towards a nearby factory which wasn't open due to it being the early hours of the morning.

"So this is it?" Ankh questioned before they noticed that Grant was there waiting for them.

"Grant!" Weiss called out, catching his attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them, "I wanted to face Zi-O alone!"

"Well it looks like Dr. Maki had other plans, future boy…" Ankh noted with a snarl, "He ended up agitating the Core Medals inside of Eiji to summon us here…"

* * *

They soon saw several Heartless appear as Dr. Maki, Date, Zero, Famine, and 'Rex' arrived on the scene.

"So, you've answered our summons…" the king noted.

"We're taking your Cores, and the Rider Links in your possession" Dr. Maki told them, "Especially the purple Medals in you"

"Not gonna happen, I'm here to kick your ass" Grant growled as he activated the Geiz Ridewatch.

_**GEIZ!**_

"Rebellious as always…" 'Rex' grumbled before feeling a sharp headache. 'Not good, I can feel him getting closer to where I placed myself…' he growled. He soon turned towards Date who knew what this meant.

"This is for my 100 million" Date sighed as he took out the Birth Driver.

However before either any of the Riders could transform, Goto soon arrived to the scene.

"Goto-san!" Eiji gasped.

"I wish you hadn't come…" the younger doctor groaned.

"Date-san!" Goto addressed, "I tried to make a hundred million but I failed…" This surprised Date while 'Rex' raised an eyebrow. "However… do you really want to make your dream come true like this?"

"Dream?" Date questioned.

"You want to make a medical school for the people in Africa, right?" Sora asked him, clarifying what the young man meant.

Now this made the younger doctor laugh, "Where the heck did you get that idea from?" He soon explained to the group, "You know, even doctors have an underworld. With the right cash, you can get the best doctors." The younger doctor soon sighed, "It's just that they're ridiculously expensive…"

"Wait… so the 100 million is for that surgery?" Sora asked him.

"I'm gonna admit, Sora-kun…" Date sighed, "My ways aren't exactly was why I chose to earn that money myself…" He soon looked towards his former partner, "Sorry, Goto-chan. From the start, I've been full of desire. That's why I can't die yet… even if it means fighting you guys…"

"See what I told you?" Ankh sighed.

"In that case… I'll do everything in my power to stop you!" Goto declared before brandishing his gun, much to the shock of Team Zi-O.

"Wait, you're not gonna kill him, are you?!" Henrietta gasped.

"The exact opposite, Henrietta-san" the younger man told her, "Not letting Date-san die means more than just his life… I will inherit Birth from the Date-san that I knew! That's what it means by not letting Date-san die. For that sake… for that sake, I'm going to fight as well!"

Date was silent as 'Rex' shook his head, "Very well… if you want to die that badly, then we will fulfill your wish…" he growled as he transformed into the OOO Greed.

_**OOO…**_

"Fine with me…" Date agreed as he initiated his own transformation.

"Henshin!"

As the two stood ready, they saw Grant stand alongside him.

"W-Wait, isn't a duel like this unfair?!" Eiji asked as he took out the OOO Driver.

"I've upgraded the output for the Buster" Goto explained.

"But…" Henrietta feared.

"Eiji Hino! Everyone! Just watch these two" the OOO Greed declared as they all watched Goto and Birth stood off with their respective weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rex's mind, he, Joy, and Sadness soon found themselves in front of the castle, with a few Trash Yummies. As they snuck through the place, they soon found themselves inside the castle. Rex soon peeked around a corner and spotted a few Knight Heartless on patrol. When he turned back, he soon saw that Zero had suddenly appeared in front of the trio.

"Ahh… it seems that you desire to take back control of your body, My Overlord…" Zero noted, scaring them as they froze up in fear. The herald then looked towards Joy and Sadness, "I see, so you've teamed up with your emotions…" he noted.

"W-who are you?" Sadness asked while cowering behind Joy and Rex.

"I am merely my Overlord's trusted herald…" he introduced himself, "There's no need to be alarmed…"

"No need to be alarmed, you're the reason why I'm stuck here in the first place!" Rex hissed.

Joy was shocked at hearing about this, "Wait Rex… this guy was the one who put you here?" she asked him.

"Yeah…" the young king answered as he thought back to when it happened…

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Zero?!" Rex gasped, "What the heck are you and Famine doing here?"_

"_We're just here to lend my services to the good doctor over here, my Overlord…" the herald noted._

_As he took out a Cell Medal, the herald soon looked towards the young king, "But first… let's do something about that desire of yours…" Zero said._

"_Wait, desire? Me?" the young king asked, wondering what he was going to do with the Cell Medal._

"_You see, while I proclaim whenever you obtain one of the many Rider powers, I've noticed that you haven't really focused on your path to kingship…" the herald recounted, "Is that desire to be king beginning to fade, my Overlord?"_

"_Well…" the young king mumbled as he looked away, 'When he puts it that way, I haven't really thought of becoming king in a long while, outside of just believing that I will become one after all of this has started..'_

"_How about I fix that…" Zero offered, "I could show you the true path to kingship…"_

"_Uhh, as much as I'd like that, I think I'll decline…" Rex said as he backed away, only to find himself behind Famine, who was now sporting a more bulky bear-like armor set._

"_We didn't really give you a choice in the matter…" the young Horseman noted as _

_Zero then tossed the Cell Medal at the young king, a coin slot appearing in his head as a large lion-like Yummy appeared. However before it could speak, the black cloud appeared and entered the Another Ridewatch, allowing him to activate it_

_**OOO…**_

_He then plunged it deep within the beast's body, causing it to spring to life as it transformed into the OOO Greed._

"_Finally… after all these years, I live again!" he laughed._

"_What the hell?!" Rex gasped, "What's going on?!"_

"_Allow me to introduce, or rather re-introduce, predecessor to both you and Eiji Hino. The original Multi-King, King Infini __Règle__!" Zero declared._

"_I see that my name hasn't been forgotten after almost a century of wandering the worlds without a body of my own…" the Lion Yummy, or rather King Infini, muttered, "However, while I can admire having this Yummy form, I require more power if I want to regain control of my kingdom…"_

"_Allow me, your highness…" Famine stated, "With your desire in full gear, my liege, take this boy's body as your secondary vessel and take down Eiji Hino, the second Kamen Rider OOO…"_

"_OOO?! There's another OOO in this era?!" King Infini gasped._

"_There is sadly…" Dr. Maki confirmed, "Which is why we had agreed to let you sleep within this boy's body, using his rather weak Yummy as a conduit to control his body. After all, from what I heard from them, you have become a very powerful Possessor Heartless…"_

"_Indeed, after years of taking control of mere stone objects, I desire to become flesh and blood again…" King Infini said darkly._

"_Oh hell no! There's no way I'm letting that happen!" Rex growled, immediately taking out the Ziku Driver, but before he could equip it, all of a sudden King Infini turned into a mass of Cell Medals and entered the young king's body, causing him to drop the device as he fell to his knees and began to convulge. "What's… happening to me…?" he gasped as he felt his control over his own body begin to slip, the frosted tips of his hair darkening until they were as black as the rest of his hair, while his eyes began to lose their color._

_After a while, King Infini stood up and looked at his new body._

* * *

"My my, why are you so cross my Overlord?" Zero asked him, "I only did this so that you could see how little your desire truly is…"

"What the heck do you mean?" he asked him.

"You've lost that drive of yours and with it, your desire shrunk along with it…" the herald told him, "I suppose you were too comfortable with staying by the Keyblade wielder…" He soon looked Rex in the eyes, "What'll you do after you complete your mission? When you are able to end the Edge of Time, what will you do next? Will you still wish to be a king like before, or has that desire finally died for you… When you were a child, you wanted to become a king so badly… but now you've completely forgotten about it."

"That's bullshit! The reason why I've been doing this is so that I won't have to become the demon king in the future" the young king growled.

"And that is how you ended up losing your body…" Zero sighed, "Your desire always stops at your thoughts…" He then slammed his hand onto his chest, "Desires should be felt here, within your heart!"

Rex was left conflicted as the herald soon turned towards the corner and saw that the Knight Heartless were gone.

"The coast is clear for you three, you can go now" Zero told them. However as the trio was halfway there, he shouted, "But! If you said is true, then perhaps it is time for you to finally stop coasting on your desires and reach out with no regrets!"

Rex was still silent, contemplating on what the herald meant before he, Joy, and Sadness made their way towards the throne room, where they found a cage that held a copy of Rex inside.

This copy wore a black and grey hoodie that had a symbol of a circle containing the boot marks of all the Heisei Riders printed on the back, a white shirt that had a version of the Zi-O Ridewatch's front plate underneath, the usual Watch Holders on his arm, navy blue jeans that contained a holster for a Zikan Gilade, and finally a pair of black boots.

As his inner self looked up, he soon had a look of realization as he rushed to the front of the cage.

"That's him?" Rex asked Joy, "He doesn't seem to be that much of a talker…"

"Yeah, that's your inner self…" Joy confirmed, "Come on, we better free him…"

As they approached the cage, a voice greeted the trio.

"Welcome, Rex Wells…"

The trio soon turned around as an older man approached them, being flanked by two Trash Yummies.

He had a large beard that reached his chest, along with a crown made up of gold. He also wore a chest plate that housed a flower symbol on it, golden gauntlets, and greaves that extended from his thighs. However the most noteworthy thing about this man was the OOO Driver around his waist.

"King Inifni, I presume?" Rex asked him with a glare.

"I am…" he chuckled.

The young king soon took on a battle stance, "I've come to stop you and take my body back" he declared.

King Infini scoffed as he got up from his throne. "Are you sure?" the king taunted him, "Even at the risk of your own life?"

Soon, several Knight Heartless along with some more Trash Yummies appeared by his side while the young king equipped the Ziku Driver.

"No duh…" he stated, "But let me ask you a question…" The young king soon asked, "I want to know what kind of king you used to be…"

"You want to know what king I was?" the old king asked him, "Fine… I'll humor you for now, boy…" He soon declared, "I used to be an all-powerful king, one who had power over all. With my transformations I was able to spread my influence through all of my home country. The Greed tried to rebel against me, but they were no match for me. Once I had their Cores, I tried to scan them all to fulfill my desire to become a god…"

"And yet that was your undoing…" Rex scoffed, "Since you know… you're a Heartless…"

"Indeed…" he admitted to his annoyance, "And I've been travelling through the parallel timelines, sealing the OOOs I meet in order to regain my former strength." He soon looked at the boy, "At least, until you came along…"

"That's the thing… you could have possessed Eiji and gotten your body back. So why side with Zero and possess me?" the young king questioned him.

"Why, because we are similar in a way…" King Infini stated as he began to circle the young king, "We both share a desire to rule over others as a mighty king, and we share limitless power that puts us head and shoulders above the rest…"

"Is that it?" he asked him.

"Indeed, and with this power, I'll make all peasants bow before me as in days of old!" King Infini declared, "That is my true goal…"

"No one has the right to take away others' freedoms!" the young king growled at him.

"I do…" the old king reaffirmed, "For I am the legendary Multi-King, Kamen Rider OOO!"

"You're wrong!" Joy shouted.

"What do you want, emotion…" he growled at the cheerful woman.

"The way you act is nothing like the Kamen Riders of old, they never use their power to lord it over others, nor use it for their own selfish gain!" Joy shouted, "If anything, Eiji is the true Kamen Rider OOO! Not you, you old fart!"

"What did you call me?!" he growled as he transformed into the OOO Greed and summoned several minions. "They interfere with my ascension to the throne…" he told them, "Remove them…"

The mooks soon charged at the trio as Rex immediately activated the Zi-O Ridewatch and slotted it into his already equipped Ziku Driver.

_**ZI-O!**_

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

Using the flying katakana letters as an attack, Rex transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O and alongside Joy and Sadness, started battling against the hoard of monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Goto and Birth were still having their standoff while everyone watched on with bated breath. However when it seemed like Date was about to fire on Goto, he turned his weapon right at the OOO Greed, firing off several shots right at the monster.

"What the?!"

"Sorry about that kid…" Birth apologized, "But it looks like that Infini guy's a bit stubborn to get out of ya…"

"Infini…" Ankh muttered as his eyes widened, "It can't be…"

"Who's Infini?" Eiji asked him, "Do you know who that is?"

"Know him?! He's the one who sealed us away 400 years ago!" the bird Greed growled, "He's the first OOO!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait a minute, _that's _the first OOO?!" Grant gasped.

"I guess we were more on the mark than we thought…" Sora noted.

"Yeah, and I'm the only one who can do this job…" Date stated, "The president told me not to let you become a Greed, and now you turned one of my kouhai into one! That ain't gonna fly with me!"

"I see… so you were planning on betraying us from the start…" 'Rex', or rather Infini, growled as he stumbled back towards the duo.

"So, you fired on your king…" Maki noted, "You know, you were the first person to get close to me since my sister… I thought that our understanding would lead to a shared understanding but, it seems that won't be the case…"

Famine, soon showed a special pen-like object that he held out, "You know what this is? This is the trigger to Birth's self-destruct sequence…"

"You're kidding me!" Sora growled.

"Doc had a feeling that you'd go rogue so my king told me to hold onto this…" the young Horseman explained before removing the cover to the detonator, "So what do you know, you stepped out of line…" he noted with a child-like grin before pressing the button.

However, as everyone was about to rush to save Date, the chestplate merely flashed red before dimming back down. Confused, Famine pressed the button again to the same result. After wards he started to mash the button as the OOO Greed glared at him.

"What the hell are you waiting for, boy! Destroy Birth!" he roared at him.

"I'm trying but the detonator isn't working!" Famine explained in a panic.

"Heh, touch luck your majesty, but I love manuals!" Goto laughed, "After you left the lab, I disabled the self-destruct"

"You what?!" the OOO Greed roared as Birth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Goto-chan, nice!" the Gashapon Rider complimented with a thumbs up.

Annoyed, the OOO Greed took out the Fourze Ridewatch and stamped his feet, summoning a projection of the Launcher Module to fire a barrage of missiles while Kazari, Gamel, and Mezool arrived to block any attacks Birth had.

"I apologize, but I am very cautious…" Dr. Maki told him as the Another Rider stood alongside the other Greed.

"If you want something done, you might as well do it yourself!" he growled before unleashing a burst of feathers and red air to go along with the other three Greed's blasts, knocking Date right out of the armor while Eiji took the Medals that Ankh had, a white Rhino Medal, a grey Gorilla Medal, and a black Elephant Medal, and slotted them in at the exact same moment Grant locked in the Geiz Ridewatch along with a Ridewatch that he received from Dex Stewart, the Masked Rider Ridewatch.

"Henshin!"

_**SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SAGOUZO…. SAGOUZO!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! (Whirling noises) MASKED RIDER! MASKED RIDER!**_

OOO's new form now consisted of a new white rhino-like helmet with red segmented eyes, a pair of large bulky shoulderpads along with the symbol of the Sagozou armor, a pair of large silver gauntlets, and a pair of boots that resembled parts of an elephant's foot.

Meanwhile, from the projection of a golden belt, the Masked RiderArmor appeared and fused itself with Geiz. The result was a dark green padded chestplate, a pair of gauntlets that had a silver brace on each, leg armor that had the same colors of the Masked Rider's legs. Finally, there was a helmet that resembled the Masked Rider along with the hiragana for Masked Rider on it.

Once the two Riders, along with Henrietta, Sora, Donald and Goofy, started to fight against the monsters, Dr. Maki turned towards the heavily damaged Date.

"Just what I expected, Doctor…" he noted before collapsing.

"Date-san!" Goto gasped while running to him alongside Weiss and Isaiah. "Come on, Date-san! Speak to me!" he cried out as he shook the critically injured doctor.

"Yeah… I can hear ya…" he told him. "Goto-chan…" he sighed, "Saying you won't let me die really touched me…"

"Don't worry, I'll get Sora or Donald to heal you!" Weiss said as she turned to get either person, only for Date to stop her.

"There's already a doctor here anyways…" Date groaned, "But… I don't think that'll be necessary…" He soon smirked, "If you take over for me, Goto-chan, then that means that I won't die… after all, you'll be… my living legacy…"

"What are you saying?!" Goto cried out, "I can't yet…"

The doctor soon grabbed his shoulder and told him, "Believe… in yourself…" before going limp. Goto tried his best to wake him up, however nothing seemed to happen. Saddened, the young man soon cried out in agony…

"DATE-SAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

* * *

As that was happening, the OOO Greed and Zi-O clashed within Rex's mind, the Another Rider growling at the silver clock Rider. Meanwhile, Joy was able to leap into the air and land a few flying kicks on the Trash Yummies.

"Since when did you learn to fight?" Rex asked her.

"I thought it would be cool after seeing you attend karate classes a few years ago…" she told him before creating two yellow energy orbs to throw at the Yummies, blowing them up and causing several Cell Medals to fly around the area.

Meanwhile, Sadness was surrounded by several Knight Heartless when she released a large wave of energy that started to bring the Heartless' spirits down, allowing Zi-O to grab one of them and toss them right at the OOO Greed, damaging him.

"Had enough?" the silver clock Rider taunted.

The OOO Greed merely growled as he grabbed the saddened Knight Heartless' head and crushed it. He then roared as he and Zi-O started to grapple with each other.

"Give up Zi-O, this body is mine!" he declared

"In your dreams!" the silver clock Rider shouted as they tried to overpower the other.

As the two struggled for control of Rex's body in his mind, it started to affect someone in the real world…

* * *

While the OOO Greed and the other three beat down OOO and Geiz, Zero suddenly gripped his head in pain from a sudden headache. As the pain continued, he turned towards Famine, who was busy fighting against a very pissed off Henrietta.

"Oi, Famine! We need to wrap this up ASAP!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Famine asked him, after dodging a swing from the purple haired girl.

The herald began to grit his teeth, "I... I think there's a _third_ presence in My Overlord...!" he stated.

This confused the young Horseman, "What do you mean? It's just the King and Zi-O in there..." he shouted.

Zero soon felt another headache come over him, "We need to leave, now! I don't know what's lurking in him... but whatever is in there it could end me, if I stick around!"

"You're serious?!" Famine gasped.

"Yes I am!" he shouted, "Now come on, we need to leave now!"

"Uhh... y-yes sir!" he said as he prepared a portal for them to escape to.

* * *

Back in Rex's mind, the OOO Greed was slowly beginning to overpower the silver clock Rider.

"Hang in there Rex!" Joy shouted as she and Sadness worked on freeing Rex's inner self, the two having disposed of the minions that King Infini had summoned.

"I-I'm trying!" Zi-O answered with gritted teeth.

However, that strength was not enough as the Another Rider began to overpower him.

"You know, maybe after I fully take over, how about I make that woman of yours one of my concubines?" he taunted him, "She'd make a great slave…"

"Don't you dare touch my best friend!" Zi-O growled as he started to push back.

However that sudden shift in power wasn't enough as soon the OOO Greed tossed Zi-O into a nearby chest, causing it to violently open. A surge of darkness erupted from it, sending the Another Rider back as it suddenly entered Rex's inner self.

The inner self fell to the ground, the force of the darkness throwing off his balance. As he got up, his eyes briefly flashed blue as he lifted his hand into the air and caused a burst of light to appear and throw everyone around. Once they came to, they all began to recover from the sudden attack.

"Ow, that had to hurt…" the silver clock Rider grumbled.

"Yeah, though this might be our first time here..." Joy noted as she looked at the strange platform

Suddenly, Rex's inner self appeared, now sporting a black version of the DecaDriver and was now clad in what seemed to be a very bulky monocrome-colored armor that resembled Decade and had the katakana for Decade on the screen-like helmet in blue.

"The heck?" he asked, feeling confused as to why the Destroyer of Worlds was within his mind.

However, 'Zi-O' soon began to twitch... before suddenly swinging at the OOO Greeed, sending the Another Rider skidding back. The Decade Zi-O then proceeded to take out a card from the book on the side of his belt, one that had an image of Decade split in two, and inserted it into the Decade Driver.

_**ATtacKRiDE: SpLIt!**_

As if on command, the entire room began to shake, before being engulfed in another bright light.

"What the hell?!" Rex gasped as the trio was blinded by the light.

* * *

Immediately the OOO Greed began to convulse in pain just as Zero did.

"Zero!" Famine gasped, rushing to his ally's aid as everyone stopped fighting and watched as the Another Rider unleashed a burst of magic.

Dust began to fly upwards while Rex and the OOO Greeed flew out from each other, the Decade Zi-O landing next to Eiji who had finally gotten back to his feet. Soon, the dust began to fall as Rex stood there, the young king having returned to normal as he was about to fall before Henrietta caught him. However, as she tried to wake Rex up, she soon saw the Decade Zi-O standing before her.

"Zi-O?" Henrietta guessed.

However Isaiah, who had arrived to assist Henrietta, merely backed away cautiously, "No... I don't think so..." he corrected the girl, "That suit, those colors… they all resemble Dark Decade…"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked him

"According to this book, Dark Decade is an infamous Rider killer that has conspired in various timelines to destroy the different Rider timelines" the commander explained to the two, "While it's unknown who lays underneath that armor... The only Rider who can face off against him is Kamen Rider Decade himself."

As Isaiah put the book away, Dark Decade slid out a pair of cards from his Ridebook. The dark Rider then looked towards Infini, who was glaring at him.

"This will hurt you a lot...!" he spoke in some warped garble as he placed both cards into the driver one-by-one.

_**ATTaCKRiDE: sPLiT!**_

_**FiNAl aTtaCKRiDE: D-d-D-DeCAdE!**_

Dark Decade then leaped into the air and performed a Rider Kick on the OOO Greed, causing the multiple different forms of Kamen Rider OOO to eject from his body. This caused the old king to cry out in agony as these forms of OOO were then sent back to their original timelines, leaving the OOO Greed in a weakened state.

"No… my power…" the Another Rider growled as he stumbled back to his feet.

"No way…" Grant gasped.

Dark Decade then locked his gaze with Rex and with a flick of his wrist, he suddenly threw a card to Henrietta... one that resembled the one Tsukasa uses to transform. However when the girl took a look at the card, Dark Decade's image was a hazy translucent blue, which made looking at the helmet very difficult.

"Give that to him when he wakes up, it will come in handy…" he told him.

"Why me?" he asked him.

"All will be revealed in due time…" the Rider killer stated before turning to Rex's unconscious body. "We'll meet again, Zi-O..." he told him, "and when we do, I'll create a world at your death."

He then began to disintegrate into nothing, leaving Rex's inner self to return to his body, and back to OOO Castle.

* * *

As he returned, the Dark DecaDriver soon dissipated allowing his inner self to stumble.

"Easy there big guy…" Rex said to his inner self as he changed back.

The image soon nodded as he held his head/

"Is everything alright?" Joy asked the two.

"Yeah, I think so…" the young king answered, "Come on, we better head back to HQ…"

The quartet soon took the same door they used to get to the Island of Personality and right back to HQ.

"Oh my gosh! Are you four okay?" Fear asked them as they arrived with a few scratchs and bruises.

"We're fine… just had to get rid of a few squatters…" Rex joked.

"Ugh, you can still crack jokes even after having a near death experience… That's Rex for ya…" Disgust sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know that you cared for me considering how little we've talked…" the young king said.

"W-Well if you die, we all go with you, ya know?" she growled before looking away. However, Rex soon caught a small smile on her face as his inner self returned to his seat.

"So, I guess you're gonna head back to your world huh?" Joy noted.

"Yeah, I still have to deal with the Another Rider after all…" Rex sighed.

"Well, here's hoping we meet again, okay?" the cheerful woman said before she offered her hand.

With a smile, Rex soon shook her hand and stood in front of the control panel and in front of the projection. Rex's inner self soon pressed a few buttons and very soon, he and the other emotions were back in control, meaning Rex had now been sent back to the real world.

* * *

The young king soon groaned as he began opening his eyes, "What...?"

"Rex!" Henrietta cheered as the others ran towards him.

"Wait what? So you're not the OOO Greed?" Geiz questioned him.

"Of course not! Why would I want to become an Another Rider anyways?" he asked him, "Like I said, I still made that promise to you back in Ex-Aid's era… Though on that note, thanks for keeping the others safe…"

Grant was silent, at first he wanted to believe that Rex truly was going back on his word. However with the evidence that was shown to him, such as the clearly different look, along with the revelation of King Infini being the true OOO Greed, the soldier couldn't help but think that maybe he was jumping to conclusions.

As the young girl helped him get back to his feet, King Infini soon growled at him whilst in his Lion Yummy form, a Roman gladiator-esque monster with a lion-like helmet and a humanesque face, and black padded armor on his chest and legs.

"How… how did you do that?" the old king growled at him

"I don't know… Guess I was a bit lucky…" he replied, "But, I do have a question for ya…" Soon, he got back up while the Greed and Maki turned towards him. "Tell me King Infini… Did you ever consider reaching out to anyone during your conquests?" the young king asked him, "Or was simply helping others above you?"

"Of course not! Peasants are not allowed to touch me!" the Another Rider growled.

"Guess that answers that question…" the young king noted, "Now I know why you're not as strong as I thought…"

"What was that?!" he growled, "You don't even have your body, what makes me the weak one?"

"Because, I know that I can never be a role model like King Arthur, or a peerless tyrant like you" he noted, "It was thanks to guys like Grant, Sora, and Eiji that helped me realize my new drive…" With a deep breath, Rex soon declared, "From now on, I'll do my best to become a good heroic king, one who will protect the freedom of all people!"

This soon caused the OOO Medal to float out of his pocket and connect itself to the Zi-O Ridewatch.

_**THE MEDAL COMBO IS HAWK, TIGER, AND GRASSHOPPER! THE RIDER WHO WIELDS THE POWERS OF ANIMALS IS…**_

From his heart appeared a green Ridewatch with a yellow dial and button, it also contained on the inside the OOO symbol along with the year 2010.

_**OOO!**_

"What in the?!" the OOO Greed gasped.

However things got worse for them as they spotted Goto walking towards them, alongside an angry Sora and Weiss.

"Date-san… please fight with me and Sora" Goto muttered as he took out the Birth Driver and equipped it.

Meanwhile, Sora began to focus on another Link Drive, this time having something in Goofy's heart begin to glow. Once Goto took out a Cell Medal, both he and the Keyblade wielder shouted…

"Henshin!"

"Link Drive: Siege!"

Soon that light burst as Goofy saw a large angular shield with a red outline and the same symbol as his normal shield fly out of him. Sora soon caught the shield as the Sky's the Limit Keyblade transformed into a large red and silver armor set. Afterwards, a red dragon-like helmet appeared and fell on Sora's head, allowing him to lower the visor and crack his knuckles.

Meanwhile the Birth armor materialized around Goto as he and Sora charged into battle, the former taking out a Hawk Cell Medal and slotting it into the belt before turning the dial.

_**CUTTER WING!**_

As Sora leaped into the air, Birth received a large wingpack that allowed him to fly right into the OOO Greed, knocking him into the air long enough for Sora to dash into him whilst he was gliding.

"Heh, looks like Sora and Goto got a new power-up just as I did…" Rex chuckled.

Meanwhile, Birth had equipped a large shovel-like arm and a pair of caterpillar tread-like boots and started to knock out each of the Greed. Meanwhile, Sora was matching the OOO Greed blow for blow as he continued to shield bash the Another Rider.

'Wow, I feel so… strong…' the Keyblade wielder thought to himself, 'I can definitely see this form coming handy in the future…'

After Sora kicked the OOO Greed in mid-air, he used the momentum to fly back to Birth, who had created a large crane arm on his right and a large chestplate that housed a cannon at the center.

_**CRANE ARM! BREAST CANNON!**_

As he started to charge up energy, Sora leaped back just as the four Greed were starting to get away.

"Air Strike Shield!" the Keyblade wielder declared, causing a large shield to appear and bump the quartet right into a red beam of energy coming from the mechanical Rider.

_**CELL BURST!**_

This heavily damaged Kazari, Gamel, and Mezool enough for Ankh to steal a few of their Core Medals, but the OOO Greed was able to summon a Large Body Heartless to shield himself from the damage. However he did not factor in the fact that Geiz was flying at him with a powered-up Rider Kick.

_**ECTOPHASE TIME BURST!**_

"What's with that Birth?" Kazari growled.

However before they could mobilize, the boy in red appeared before them and created a large red wing that allowed him to fly.

"Wait, what the heck?!" Rex gasped.

"We're leaving… let the false king die alone with his minions…" the boy told the other Greed as he flapped his wing and took them all away, leaving him, Famine, and Zero alone.

"No, come back you cowards!" King Infini cried out, "Graah! You'll pay for this Zi-O!"

"Yeah, well that makes two of us…" he growled, "How about I kick your ass again for stealing my body!"

"You can't touch me; I am a king who will surpass the gods themselves!" King Infini declared in his rage.

"Not gonna happen…" Rex stated as he equipped the Ziku Driver, "After all, the future is mine to decide!"

He then activated the Zi-O Ridewatch just as Eiji placed in the King's Combo into his OOO Driver.

_**ZI-O!**_

Once both Riders were ready, the young king spun his Driver to create the Zi-O suit, while Eiji scanned his medals to create the TaToBa Combo.

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA~! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA~!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

As the two changed, the three Riders began to clash as OOO and Zi-O took turns landing blows on the OOO Greed. When one scratched at him with his claws, the other landed a roundhouse kick on the monster's head. After one of them had fired off a series of shots at the Another Rider, the other landed a powerful uppercut.

"I am King Infini, the man who will stand at the peak of the world!" the OOO Greed roared.

"No, I'm the man who will become the King of Time before you ever rise to power!" he declared as he spotted the hawk robot flying towards him. "Let's go Redwing!" he called out, naming the Ride Gadget as it attacked the OOO Greed with an electric attack.

_**THUNDER HAWK! SHIBIRU TAKA, TAKA~!**_

Once the Another Rider was distracted, Z-O turned the dial and activated the OOO Ridewatch.

_**OOO!**_

Afterwards, he slotted the Ridewatch into the other side of the Driver before spinning it much like how Eiji scanned the medals.

"Combo Change!"

_**ARMOR TIME!**_ _**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! OOO~!**_

This caused a robotic hawk, tiger, and grasshopper to appear and transform into the OOOArmor from within the projection of an O Medal. Once the reformatted itself, the robot grasshopper attached itself to the legs, the tiger became chest armor with the chestplate having the katakana for Taka, Tora, and Batta on it along with a claw known as the Tora Claw Z on the right arm, and the hawk as a helmet as it had the katakana for OOO embedded on it.

Seeing this new form, Zero began to rise to his feet, much to his comrade's confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing Zero?" Famine asked him.

"My sworn duty…" he told the younger Horseman as he took out his book. "Happy birthday!" the herald declared, "Rejoice! He is the Rider that goes from past to future, the future king that twists reality to his whims and desires! This is Kamen Rider Zi-O: OOOArmor! Truly, he has earned the crown of the true Multi-King!"

"Hey Eiji, I know that you don't have a battle cry but…" Zi-O noted before declaring as he reached out and gripped his fist…

"Time for me to reach out with no regrets!"

With his new form, Zi-O and OOO were able to deal some heavy damage on the OOO Greed, the former leaping around using his Grasshopper legs to land several claw swipes to the head, while the latter took out a black sword with blue and gold accents, a medal slot for three Cell Medals to go into, and finally a lever to slot the medals in.

"This world ain't big enough for the two of us!" the silver clock Rider growled as the OOO Greed grappled with him once more.

"Indeed, and I will be the one that will stand tall in the end!" the Another Rider answered before Zi-O ducked, allowing the Multi-King to strike his head with his sword.

"That's not for you to decide!" OOO roared.

"Oh really? Then who will?" the Another Rider growled at the two of tem.

"It's people like Grant, Weiss, Isaiah, and everyone in both this era and my own!" Zi-O answered as I slashed him with each name I listed off before finishing with a scratch to his eyes, causing him to scream in pain. "Eiji! Let's end this!" the silver Clock Rider declared as he prepared his finisher attack.

_**FINISH TIME! OOO!**_

The Multi-King soon agreed with a nod, scanning the Medals once more, turning his legs into those of a grasshopper and folding out his Tora Claws.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

As the two leaped into the air, six rings, three in the shape of medals that had the same katakana as Zi-O's chest armor, and three that were just normal colored rings, appeared as the two Riders flew through them and landed a mighty double kick attack.

_**OOO AZOTH END!**_

"Seiya!" the two shouted as the finishers landed as they landed safely.

"I… am… kiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!" the OOO Greed declared before exploding in a huge burst of Cell Medals, leaving behind the Possessor Heartless for Sora to finish off.

As he charged at the Heartless, he soon began to spin rapidly before flying right through the Heartless like a drill, defeating it and allowing King Infini's heart to finally fly into the sky and allow the king to rest in peace for good…

* * *

After the group changed back, Rex soon turned towards him as Grant looked towards him.

"Hey, thanks for keeping everyone safe from when I was MIA in the driver's seat…" the young king thanked him.

"Your welcome…" Grant told him begrudgingly, "However… while I will let this slide now, I'm still a bit convinced that you'll become the demon king of my time…"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" the young king noted as they all turned towards Date, the others quickly rushing to his aid as Sora and Donald quickly cast Curaga on him.

"Date-san!/Date!" they gasped.

However, Sora soon noticed that his face moved. "Wait a minute…" he grumbled.

"Oh, I forgot to say something…" Date muttered before getting up thanks to the healing spell, "Please transfer the retirement funds to my account. Also, welcome back, Rex-san…"

Instantly everyone fell from the sheer gall of what Date had done.

"Yeesh, this is Goofy all over again!" Donald growled as he started to bash Date over and over again with his staff.

"Oi oi! Donald-san, calm down!" the older doctor pleaded while trying his best to protect himself from the angry duck mage.

"Fool…" Ankh sighed while everyone involved just stared at Date with a judging look.

"You know what… I think I'd rather be in my head right now…" the young king sighed as he lifted his hands up in defeat before walking away.

* * *

After resting up, the group decided to see Date off since he was going to head for America to get his surgery.

"Wow, so your boss gave you 50 mill as compensation?" Rex asked him.

"Yeah, and thanks to Dr. Maki's advance pay, I got enough money to hire that surgeon…" he noted, "I believe he's called Stephen Strange…"

"Huh… I've heard of the guy…" Henrietta noted.

Soon, Date stopped as he smiled and looked towards the group, "Welp, I guess this is where we all part ways huh?" the former Birth sighed.

"Yeah, you're heading off for your surgery, we got another era to fix…" the young king agreed.

"I hope you get your surgery" Eiji said.

"I guess so…" Date sighed, "We all got our own duties after all…" He then began to dig into his pocket, "Here Grant-san, take this…"

He soon gave the soldier a grey Ridewatch with a green dial and button that had Birth's helmet along with the Gashapon symbol and the year 2010 printed on it.

"It should do you some good when you use it…" he told him.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Grant noted as he put the watch away.

"Be careful out there" Hina said as she gave him one of his luggage bags.

"Yeah… If I don't survive, the school won't get built" Date said as he confirmed what Eiji and the others were guessing. "Hino, Rex, you guys should come too, someday…" he offered the Multi-King.

"Eh?" the two questioned.

"Remember your desire…" Date advised them, making Rex smile as he nodded in approval. "Hey, Anko!" the doctor called out before clicking his tounge, "Geez, got nothing to say to me before I leave?"

"I'm Ankh!" the bird Greed corrected him.

Soon, everyone began to say their goodbyes as Date before departing themselves, Goto watching the plane fly behind him while the two Time Mazines flew overhead.

* * *

Meanwhile however, Schwartz was watching the two depart from his own hiding spot.

"So… these Rider Links are the key to this Zi-O's ability to restore Rider Eras…" he recalled as he took out a watch, "I might as well cut him off at the next era…"

He soon took out a pair of Another Ridewatches that he had prepared, both of them resembling a monstrous fruit samurai.

_**GAIM…**_

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several calander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade rose into the sky, several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE:** Build 2017

As Calamity began to examine the stone that normally allows him to transform, Nobuyuuki was fixing up an item that Sento had built for him.

The man soon put down the stone and frowned, "Hey, Bird Brain...?" he asked

"What is it?" Nobuyuuki called out, putting down the wrench he was using

The older man began to ponder on what to say,"If... If this entire war thing wasn't occurring, what would you be doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'd be training to join the Japanese national basketball team..." the basketball player replied, "At least before that truck struck and killed me..."

Calamari blinked, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I was practicing one day when all of a sudden, I accidentally got in front of a truck" Noboyuuki recalled, "That Famine kid told me that I would have died from the hit..."

Calamai soon began to sigh as he shook his head, "I... I think Famine lied, in a sense" he told him, "Or to be more precise, he twisted the truth."

"How so?" the boy asked.

The older man then began to explain, "This is just a guess... but if we're being realistic here. You have, or rather had, a potential career involving sports at the time of you becoming the Build Smash. Assuming that the truck that would've 'killed' you was merely moved slow enough to injure you... It's likely that you would still be alive, but... your legs or limbs would've been injured or something. Therefore, your 'life' as an athlete as it were, would've ended. In short, this Famine kid could've been also saying 'Your life as an athlete would die if the truck hits you' or something, but twisted to make it sound like you yourself would die instead. Not sure about what he meant by being an isekai protagonist though, that part still miffs me..."

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point since that kid was one of the bad guys..." Nobuyuuki noted as he took in all of what his friend had just said, "Even still... regardless of if I survived or not, you would be right on one thing. I would never end up picking up a basketball again..." He soon looked down in sadness, "You know, there was this athlete who I ended up watching as a kid..." the boy admitted

"Let me guess, he was the guy who inspired you to start playing..." Calamari guessed with a smirk.

The basketball player soon nodded, "Yup. At first, not many people saw him as a credible player, but over time he was able to win game after game as his team move up the ranks until one day, he was leading what would eventually be one of the best teams in basketball history... It was his determination to push himself beyond his limits that really gave me the drive to become a basketball player... and I almost threw that away to become a monster instead..."

Calamari was merely silent, before finally speaking as he cracked a can of beer, "If you ask me... I would consider myself a bigger monster than you."

"How so?" the boy asked.

Calamari remarked, "I'm a 'lab rat', someone who was experimented by a mad man... but it was of my own free will." He soon took a seat, "Originally, I wanted to be a musician and write music. However... everything changed when the Sky Wall happened" He soon took out an old pendant he had, one that resembled a G-Clef, "Before, the entire world had room for music. Now? It only has room for power. Sure, you have a dream that you were chasing after, but... I only had hobbies, and no dreams to speak of..." The older man soon sighed as he grabbed a beer can, "I'm a monster... one that changes with the moving current. I do what humanity deems me to become. At least for you, you became a monster that could still try and fight against the current. Me? With how I was experimented, it means that I need to off myself before I blow up the world." He then sighed, "Even if the war ends and we all survive... I still have a 'ticking time bomb' in me that could rupture at any moment." He then took a deep breath, "In short? You're a monster that knows they have a choice. Me? I have no choice what so ever..."

The young boy soon sighed as he recalled something Rex had said to him months ago...

_"...even if our beginnings wasn't a good one, that doesn't mean we can't stop moving towards a brighter tomorrow!"_

As he sighed and thought about those words, Calamari soon piped up as he spouted, "Although, speaking of monsters... that reminds me of something..." he noted, catching the boy's attention. "Before I officially subjugated myself, I met that Devil Scientist before he died..." he recalled.

"What happened?" Nobuyuuki asked hiim

Calamari explained, "That's the weird part. He said that he needed to end the life of Banjou..."

"Wait, end Banjou? Why?" the baseball player asked, "At that point, I'm pretty sure that by the time that he didn't even meet Banjou"

Calamari frowned, taking another sip, "Not sure... He didn't elaborate..." he admitted. "Anyway, that trinket done?" the man asked

"Yeah, I just have to spray paint it..." Nobuyiiki noted before looking towards what he was working on.

It was a large bird-like robot, similar in nature to the Cross-Z Dragon. It had two large wings on the sides of where the dragon head and tail was, along with an extra part that covered the Fullbottle port shaped like a hawk head.

* * *

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!_**

**_ "Address me as patissier!"_**

**_"Take these, they should help you deal with the Inves that'll pop up in your world…"_**

**_"So please, make haste when defeating it before you return to your time." _**

**_"Let's get started! This is a pageant of destruction and violence!"_**

**_NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: UNIVERSE FESTIVAL 2018_**

**_"Just who are you?"_**

**_"I'm you, from another timeline"_**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, HackerEX here!**_

_**Welp, I said that I was going to explain and here we go. But first of all, as of this chapter, this fic has officially overtaken the chapter count of EoT/Prototype, and it's only going to get bigger from here as we continue with the story. There's also the impending end of Zero-One and the prepetual rise of Saber, which I am excited for. But with that said, let's get into the main chapter itself  
**_

_**So there's a bit of an explanation for all of this...**_

_**Now with the original OOO tribute arc in Zi-O, Dan Kuroto was the one who became Another OOO due to his over-the-top personality matching the First OOO. But considering that this is a fanfic crossing over with Kingdom Hearts, and I wanted to try something new, I thought I'd go with the classic possession route via creating a stronger than usual Possesser Heartless out of the First OOO, gave him a new name and design too.**_

_**Also, here's a surprise, we got an appearance from Inside Out! Yeah, we got another Disney property to add to the list of new worlds we added in. Now granted, this version of the Emotions are a bit different from the ones Riley had, but I thought I'd at least alter some parts to fit the story. That and I wanted an excuse to bring in and update the old design for Rex back in EoT/Prototype.**_

_**On that note, get ready folks because next time, we got another dual arc for next time, and judging by the title, it's gonna be a bit of a doozy...**_

_**But until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_

* * *

_**"Are we… dreaming?"**_

_**A KING CHOSEN...**_

_**"The future is mine to decide!"**_

_**A STORY REWRITTEN...**_

_**"**__****So long as I bear this Cross of Fire, I'll protect the Land of Gods!**"**_

_**WORLDS WILL COLLIDE, AND RIDERS WILL UNITE...**_

_**"Well then, it's time for my conquest for the Heisei Riders' powers to begin…"**_

_**KAMEN RIDER CROSS GENERATIONS**_

_**COMING SOON...**_


	16. Chapter 16: Universe Festival 2018

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows! or FruBask**__**, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page respectively.**_

* * *

"So, these things are what everyone's been using to aim for the top huh?" a balding man noted as he looked at a black Driver with a hollow center, a white trimmed yellow and black 'knife' on the right, and finally a blank plate.

Earlier, he had just kicked out a group of unruly people from his pastry shop after they had caused a major ruckus over obtaining the device. As he placed the device down, he was soon met by Schwartz, who was causally waiting for him.

"Who… who are you?" he asked him.

"A benefactor of those Beat Riders you threw out…" the Time Jacker told him.

"Oh, so you're just like those ammeters then?" he noted, "Well then, this should be easy!"

However as he was about to throw a punch, Schwartz merely outstretched his hand and froze him in time.

"What the?! How did you do that?!" the bald man gasped in shock.

"Oren Pierre Alfonzo, also known as Kamen Rider Bravo…" Conquete sighed as he got up, "I've come packing a bit of a proposal for you…"

"And what would that be?"

"You need to eliminate one of those Beat Riders that you despise so much…" the older man told him as he took out the Another Ridewatch, "I already gave one of his rival's comrades the same revelation I'm giving you… Just don't resist, I have no need of your opinion…"

He then shoved his arm into the bald man Oren's back, causing him to convulge for a moment before he was transformed into an Another Rider after a burst of rotten orange juice came from him. The Another Rider in question was a monstrous samurai, with a wooden plate that had a knife on it, a strange helmet that resembled a shogun mask, and the name Gaim on one shoulder while the year 2013 was on the other shoulder pad.

_**GAIM…**_

"Magnifique… While this form looks almost dreadful, I can certainly feel it's power!" he cheered as he looked at himself. "So, which one of those talentless children do you want me to defeat?"

Schwartz soon smirked, "The Man of the Beginning, Kamen Rider Gaim…"

Meanwhile, Zero looked on with disgust, "It seems that you wish to play it that way…" he sighed as he took out his book.

* * *

_**According to this book, normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become the dark overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. After he was taken over by the original Kamen Rider OOO, King Infini**__**Règle**__**, **__**he soon met his emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust. With their help, Rex was able to reach the mad king and fought him to a standstill. Meanwhile in the real world, Shintaro Goto was struggling on his resolve to face his former ally Akira Date, aka Kamen Rider Birth. But with some prodding from Sora and company, he later helped save both Date and Rex from their fates…**_

_**However, the next era proves to be the most difficult for him, and it seems that he will need some help from another time and another world…**_

* * *

With that, he soon closed his book as he thought back to the prediction that he, and likely Isaiah, had both received…

_On the flowering path, the two kings' destinies shall be intertwined…_

The herald then looked up to find several more of the wraiths from before begin to gather again…

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with the Zoo Memory, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him before lifting the staff into the air, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with his shield before tossing it at the screen, shattering it to reveal a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16: UNIVERSE FESTIVAL 2018**_

* * *

As the group continued to fly through space and time, Rex was… understandably silent. After all, while everyone was happy that he was back from getting his body stolen by a 450 year old king, there was a reason why he was possessed in the first place.

"Listen, guys… I just want to apologize for running off when I did that day…" he sighed, "I'll try to avoid doing that again…"

"You better…" Grant stated, "If you had at least brought someone with you and not run off on your own, then you wouldn't have been turned into an Another Rider…"

"I know! It's just… since the OOO Greed wasn't active at the time and we had found the Rider Link, I thought that I could actually stop the Horsemen from creating an Another Rider" the young king answered, "Though I guess you're right about me bringing someone… Guess I was too focused on trying to chase after Famine to even realize that…"

Isaiah soon sighed as he looked towards the others, who kind of understood what he meant, but were still slightly judging him. "Listen, my prince…" he advised the young king, "Here's a small tip: There are some things you cannot do alone. After all, it takes two to tango"

"I can see why, I wonder if the next Rider will meet is a king?" Rex pondered, "I mean, that was what the prediction talked about right?"

"Yeah, on the flowering path, the two kings' destinies shall be intertwined" Henrietta recounted.

"I'm not sure about the two kings part of the prediction, I can definitely say that we're on the right track for the flowering path half" Jiminy stated as he popped out of Sora's pocket.

"Oh right! Gaim!" both Sora and Rex realized.

"So we'll be popping into the year 2013 then…" Grant noted, "Fine by me…"

Rex soon nodded before he noticed something odd poking out of the time tunnel. It was an open zipper that led to what seemed to be a forest. Curious, the young king stopped the Time Mazine to get a better look.

"Oi, Zi-O!" Grant called out, "Why are you stopping?"

"Well I just spotted something…" Rex told him as he pointed out the open zipper, "What is that?"

Weiss began to examine the zipper, "That's a Helheim Crack… it's how the Kamen Riders of that era travel to and from the Helheim forest" she noted.

"Huh… wonder why it's here in the timestream?" Sora pondered.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and surrounded the group. Everyone soon began to brace for whatever was coming as they were blinded by the sudden flash of light…

* * *

"Oww…" Grant muttered as he regained consciousness.

As the soldier began to get up, he noticed that he had already arrived at November 17, 2013, the date that he and Rex had set before departing from OOO's era.

"Huh… must have fallen asleep…" he noted as he turned to see Weiss and Isaiah had also been knocked out.

"What in the world?" the resistance fighter muttered as she came to, alongside the commander.

"I… don't know…" he grumbled before pressing a button on the radio, "My prince, Henrietta, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, are you guys alright?"

"Yeah… we are…" the Keyblade wielder noted, "Though, I think we have a problem…"

"What's wrong?" Grant asked him.

"While Jiminy, Donald, and I are okay, it looks like Rex, Henrietta, and Goofy have vanished" he explained, "I don't know how, but I think that weird flash of light from that Helheim crack was the cause of this…"

"Ugh, this is the worse…" Weiss sighed, "Well, considering that we're in Gaim's era, likely we're gonna need some Lockseeds to open up a crack and find them" she noted as she got up.

"Guess we're going fruit picking…" Grant agreed.

Soon, the group began to leave the Time Mazines and were met by a large tree-like tower in the distance of the city.

"Woah, that is huge!" Sora gasped as he marveled at the sheer size of the tree, "That's a lot bigger than Fuuto Tower! It almost reminds me of Pride Rock…"

"HELLO~ ZAWAME CITY! DJ Sagara coming to you live! 'Sup!" an eccentric man exclaimed from the radio, catching the group's attention as Weiss had brought up a broadcast of said man.

"Huh, so this place has it's own radio show…" Donald noted.

"There were a lot of twists and turns this week! The rumored Baron alliance has broken up after a surprise betrayal!" DJ Sagara informed the masses as he showed some footage of a pair of RiderS battle against a red Rider with a European knight-like banana armor, however the common theme across all of them was that they all had the same belt, just with different padlock-like fruits on the center, "The new Armored Riders are named Kurokage and Gridon. They declared war on Baron!"

"Armored… Riders? I thought they were called Kamen Riders?" The Keyblade wielder questioned.

"They are, that's just what they call the Riders during this time…" Isaiah noted, "There are two types of Riders, in Zawame City. There's the Beat Riders, who serve as the main dancers of the group, the Armored Riders, who are the dance team's main fighters and this era's Kamen Riders…"

"Huh, neat…" Sora noted.

"However in a sudden change of events, both Gaim and Ryugen helped Baron out despite both of their teams being on opposite sides" the DJ told him as they saw two more Riders save Baron and fight off Kurokage and Gridon, one was a samurai-themed Rider with a blue bodysuit with gold braces, a samurai-like helmet with a strawberry-like helmet, red visor and a strawberry-shaped armor, the other was more Chinese-themed with a green and gold bodysuit, along with a grape-like chestplate and sholderpads. His helmet resembled that of a Chinese dragon with purple eyes and a grape-themed pistol in his hand.

"It's a big brawl!" the DJ declared, "However, lately there has been some strange disappearances between the members of Team Baron, and with alliances constantly shifting left and right, can this team survive a perpetual Sengoku Era war?"

"It looks like the Another Rider's already active in this era…" Grant noted.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sora agreed, "Come on, we gotta go!"

The group then rushed off to find where Team Baron's group was stationed and try to stop the Another Rider from kidnapping any more of their members.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ugh, just great…" Rex sighed, "First I get sent in my head, and the next I'm stuck in a forest that's out to kill me…"

After the blinding light from before, Rex had found himself in the mysterious world of Helheim, the forest that has been intertwined with the destinies of so many Armored Riders and now, has brought the young king into the fold.

"You know something, strange mysterious force that pulled me into two different worlds now?" he shouted as he looked at the forest and lifted his hands into the air in exasperation, "If you're going to throw me into yet another world, at least have the curtsey to at least strand me with someone I know!"

Just as the boy was about to bring down his arms and sigh, he hear Henrietta crying out as she fell from the sky and land in his arms, princess style.

"Uhh…" the young king noted as she began to recover.

"Ow, that hurt…" she sighed before looking into Rex's eyes. "Uhh…" she mumbled as the pair began to blush for a moment.

However before they could even process the moment, they heard another scream.

"YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"

Goofy soon landed right next to them, embedding himself into the ground and snapping the two out of their initial trance.

"We should help him…" Rex said to her.

"I think so…" she agreed.

The young king then put her down as the two grabbed one of Goofy's legs and pulled him out of the ground.

"Gawrsh, thanks guys…" the dog knight thanked them.

"You're welcome…" Rex replied before they looked around, "Well then, looks like we're stuck here until we can find a way out…"

"Not exactly…" a mysterious voice corrected them.

The group soon turned their attention towards a man wearing an orange sleeveless vest over a grey long-sleeved shirt, beige pants, and a black beanie bearing the Team Gaim logo. However what was interesting for them was that he was wearing the same driver as the Gaim Riders, complete with its own metallic orange padlock.

"So, I'm guessing that you're Rex right?" the man noted, "You're the one Kouta's looking for…"

"Wait what?" the young king gasped, "How do you know my name?"

"It ain't important right now…" the man told him before offering his hand, "Name's Zest, Zest Wells…" he greeted.

Rex soon looked at the man as he shook his hand, "Rex Wells…" he introduced himself cautiously.

"Wells…" Henrietta muttered to herself, "Are you related to Rex in a way?" she asked him.

"Well, technically in a sense we are, but at the same time, we're not… Multiversal travel's still new to me after all…" Zest stated, "Anyways, you three should follow me, I know the way around this forest…" The trio soon agreed only for him to stop, "Although, I think you guys should be careful, there are some pretty strong mobs in this area…"

"Don't worry; we can take care of ourselves…" Rex reassured him as the trio all showed their weapons.

"I can see that, though you guys should avoid eating the fruit…" the strange man noted before warning them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Zawame City, Grant and the others had arrived at a nearby building that had a sign with a cupcake printed on it was on the side of the doors.

"Charmat…" Grant read aloud.

As they walked into the building, they were greeted by a ton of pastries, ranging from cakes to cupcakes.

"Welcome" one of the receptionists greeted them all.

"Wow~!" Weiss cheered as she began to look around the castle-like display that had several pastries on it, "There's so much stuff here! It's like a sweet wonderland!"

However before she could geek out any further, she noticed that Grant and the others were giving her strange looks.

"I-I've never been in a place like this before…" she said as she cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"Then why didn't you geek out when we were at either café from Build and OOO's eras?" Grant questioned him.

"Well it was because we were running away from _you_" she told him.

"That answers only half of my question" the soldier answered bluntly.

Weiss began to puff her cheeks before stamping her foot onto Grant's own, causing him to grunt in pain before going to massage his foot while Weiss looked away in a huff. Just as she looked away though, she noticed a young man in a blue plaid shirt and pants walk into the store room.

"Excuse me, I applied for a job interview…" he said as he went towards the other receptionist.

As he waited, he soon noticed the group standing before them.

"Oh, hey there!" he greeted, "Name's Kouta!"

"It's nice to meet you, Kouta-san" Isaiah replied before the two shook hands and the latter introduced the group to the former.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Kouta asked him, "Are you here for the job interview too?"

"Owner, the boy applying for the job is here" they heard from the back.

All of a sudden, Oren walked out of the room in an eccentric huff.

"Call me patisserie!" he berated the receptionist before turning towards Kouta, "I apologize for that…"

Not sure of what to think, the group decided to blend in for now and either wander around the store for a moment, or buy some snacks from the store.

"Uhh, I'm here for the job you posted about…" Kouta said before introducing himself.

"When's your birthday?" the man asked him suddenly, holding his chin with a single finger.

"Huh?" Kouta muttered, "Umm… January 30th…"

"Ugh, so you're an Aquarius then…" Oren growled, "My least compatible sign!"

This caused the others to turn their attention to him as he glared at Kouta.

"On top of that, your response was lacking in spirit, and your fashion sense lacks elegance" the patisserie continued to critique him. "Non, non, non… rejected" he stated with a cocky attitude, something that doesn't sit well with the soldier as he walked towards Oren and grabbed his arm.

"And just what makes you think a person's birthday have to do with getting a job?" Grant growled, "This is just a dumb cake shop…"

Now it was Oren's turn to get angry…

"Grant, please don't try to attack this guy…" Weiss sighed as she tried to defuse the situation, 'I swear, between Rex's naivety, Sora's curiosity, and Grant's temper, I'd rather deal with either of them than deal with him…"

"Excuse me?!" the patisserie roared before he removed his cap, revealing his bald head while glaring daggers into the soldier, "I don't know who you are, but your vulgar expression tells me how lacking in sensitivity you are!" The man son began to go on a rant, "Both ingredients and staff must be beautiful things. That is this shop's unwavering policy!"

"If that's the case, then I can see why there aren't that many people working here…" he noted.

"Well then, vest boy, if you and your friend want to experience true beauty, then try again when your manliness is more polished" Oren growled at the two.

"Good, your cakes likely suck anyway…" Grant noted as he walked out of the place, causing Isaiah to sigh as he walked towards him.

"I am so sorry for my subordinate's behavior" he apologized to the patisserie, "I will make sure that will not happen again"

"Fine then Mr…" Oren noted as he tried to recall his name.

"Thomas… Isaiah Thomas…" the commander introduced.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas… I will let this incident slide for now" the patisserie noted, "But! If that boy ever decides to cause a ruckus here again, I will make sure to throw him out and ban all of your from coming into my store"

"I'll keep that in mind…" the commander noted before he and the others walked out.

* * *

As the trio followed Zest through the forest, they soon came across a large path that lead the group into a secret garden. From there, the whole group noticed several people in black and red clothes lying around and wandering the area. There was also a woman with long black hair and a white dress, with a belt just like Zest's containing a padlock themed after a silver apple.

"Hey Kouta! I brought you the kid!" Zest called out.

Soon, a man with blonde hair and in a strange white armor over a white robe began to walk forward towards the trio.

"It's nice to meet you Rex, and greetings to you Henrietta, Goofy" the man greeted.

"Likewise" Rex stated, "Are you Kouta?"

"Yeah, I'm Kouta Kazabara, the Man of the Beginning" the man greeted, "Umm… what's the best way to explain this?" he asked himself before coming up with an idea, "I guess you could say that I'm a space god…"

"Space god?" Goofy questioned.

"Well regardless of if he's a Rider or some godlike figure, I can tell that you're a good guy" Rex noted before smirking, "And besides, this isn't the weirdest thing we've seen so far, right?"

"Yeah… I mean so far we've met shadowy zombies after our hearts, video game heroes, magical girls, monsters who can bring out a person's desire, magicians, talking animals, the works…" Henrietta agreed.

"I guess traveling with a Keyblade wielder does tend to open up your eyes to how weird the world really is…" Kouta chuckled.

"So, why do you bring us here?" the young king asked him.

"It's about the timestream at large…" a woman explained as she walked towards the group, "Right now, this world is in danger of disappearing…"

The woman looked about to be the same age as the man, with a lone red eye along with a light brown hairstyle, a purple flower in her hair, and wore a white shoulderless robe along with a white necklace around her neck.

"I know Mai, and I'm worried that it could greatly affect the other worlds in the Realm of Light…" Kouta noted as he looked towards her and crossed his arms.

"Okay, I'm lost, what's going on?" Rex asked the two.

Kouta soon began to explain, "You see, lately our timeline has been experiencing constant changes to the events. While normally a small change in the timeline would simply result in a butterfly effect and a new alternate timeline, lately there have been changes to and from the original that the timestream itself is starting to deteriorate…"

"Dang, looks like the Edge of Time is coming much sooner than we thought…" the young king muttered to himself. "Fair enough, so why bring us here?"

"Simple, I want you to disguise yourself as your mainline counterpart: Sougo Tokiwa" Kouta stated as he showed them all a series of images depicting Sougo's battles against the Build Smash, Ex-Aid Bugster, Another Fourze, the Wizard Phantom, and lastly the OOO Greed.

* * *

Back in 2013, the others decided to head to a nearby clearing to rest up and discuss.

"So, what brings you guys to Zawame City?" Kouta asked the group.

"Actually, we're looking for a couple of friends of ours" Sora explained to him, "They vanished while we were looking around Zawame and we've been looking for them for a while now"

"Ouch, so you guys got hit with that too?" Kouta sighed, "Guess the disappearances aren't limited to just Team Baron members…"

"Yeah, at first we were confused as to why someone would be targeting Team Baron only for our friends to suddenly vanish" the Keyblade wielder half-lied, while it was true that Rex, Henrietta, and Goofy were missing, they were sure it had something to do with the mysterious light from before.

"Well then… How about I help you guys out?" the young man offered, "I mean, normally I'd be doing some job-hunting but the requirements at the rest of the places here are a bit too strict for me…"

"Alright, we could use the extra help" Sora said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Thanks guys. Anyways, I know my way around the city so maybe we could try the main area first…" Kouta suggested.

"Hey, hey, is it true an Inves Game is starting?" a passerby asked one of his friends as they ran by them.

"That's what the tough old guy said" the passerby's friend confirmed, catching the attention of the whole group.

"Inves Game?" Weiss asked.

"That's the new sport that's being played here in Zawame" Kouta explained, "We use Lockseeds to summon creatures called Inves to fight. However, recently there have been a few who have gotten a Sengoku Driver and taken up the mantle of Armored Rider to start battling against each other…"

"Huh, nice! That kind of reminds me of Flunky Quest back in my hometown" Sora noted as he recalled something from Destiny Islands.

"Well then, I guess we just got our first clue…" Grant noted before running after the trio, "Come on!"

The other soon followed suit as they tailed the trio to wherever the so-called Inves Games was going to be held.

* * *

Back in Helheim, Rex was still confused as to what Kouta's request entailed.

"So...you are going to make me into a copy of this Sougo guy?" the young king asked as the Man of the Beginning shook his head.

"Not exactly, I am going to use a spell I learned that will make you appear as if you were Sougo. I want you to claim to be him from three days into the future." Kouta said as the young king turned his head in a confused manner.

"Um... why? Can't we just head out as we are now?" Henrietta asked as the Man of the Beginning shook his head.

"Sadly no, since your friend has the same equipment as your counterpart in this timeline, barring a few exceptions, it's possible that Schwartz and his Time Jackers may be hunting your group down" Kouta said Rex took in the information, "Because to him, two Zi-O running around the timestream is something that he definitely doesn't want, especially in it's current state."

"So in order to make sure that doesn't happen, you want Rex to be Sougo to throw himself off those Time Jackers' tracks" Goofy stated as Kouta nodded.

"Not just them..." the red and black dancer, whom the group later learned to be Kaito Kumon, stated before several swirling wraiths appeared, circling the trio while they looked at them in fear. However before they could close in on him, Kouta shooed them away with his power.

"Be gone!" he told them, "You're not welcome here!"

The wraiths seemed to listen to him as they flew off and disappeared.

"W-What the hell were those things?!" Henrietta gasped in horror.

"They call themselves, the Arbiters of Fate..." Mai explained, "They're the reason why certain events of time still happen as they do, but lately they've been growing a bit restless..."

"Why is tha-" the young king was about to question before he realized, "Wait, you think the reason that these ghosts are pissed is because of me?"

"It could be, like I said before, you and your friends have been changing history ever so slightly with your presence" Kouta agreed with his partner, "Even your meeting with me is greatly affecting the timeline..."

"So what? I just have to pose as Future Sougo just to keep those Arbiters and the Time Jackers from going after us?" Rex asked as he started to realize why he needed to be disguised.

"Yes, however you don't have a lot of time" Kouta stated, "My magic might not last in the presence of Another Gaim, and knowing Schawrtz, he may already be sending the Gaim Inves to come and kill me as to prevent your friends from creating a Rider Link in my era. Worse, if I lose my power, not only will Zest and the Team Baron members be stranded here forever, but Geiz's mainline counterpart will as well. So please, make haste when defeating it before you three return to your time."

Mai then turned towards Zest, who was staring off into the distance, "Zest should help you in case you guys run into any Inves while in Sougo's era, he already has some experience in fighting them off…" the Woman of the Beginning explained.

"Got it, we won't let you down..." Rex affirmed as Kouta stretched out his hand, a bright light covering him as the young king became a lookalike of Sougo, who now sported a blue shirt as opposed to his regular shirt.

As the boy looked at himself, he soon looked towards Henrietta, who gave him a thumbs up. Afterwards, he was soon given a special Lockseed, one that had Gaim's helmet.

"Here, this should help you in your journey..." he told him as an orange light began to shine from it to the Zi-O Ridewatch, and then finally to his heart.

_**THE FRUIT WARRIOR RIDER WHO FIGHTS WITH THE POWER OF LOCKSEEDS IS...**_

What came out of this was an orange Ridewathc with a blue dial and button, the same helmet as the Gaim Lockseed, and the year 2013 printed on the inside alongside Team Gaim's symbol.

_**GAIM!**_

"Looks like the anchor is already set..." Rex noted as he looked at the Lockseed and Ridewatch, "Wish us luck..." he noted as he went towards Zest, who was staring off into the distance.

"So, you three ready to go?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're ready…" Rex said as the four walked towards the Crack Kouta had created.

"Wait!" Zest said as he turned towards Goofy and gave him a copy of his belt alongside a watermelon-themed Lockseed, "Take these, they should help you deal with the Inves that'll pop up in your world… They used to belong to a friend of mine…"

As the dog knight examined them, he noticed the belt itself lacked the faceplate that most Armored Riders had, which would normally label it as a blank.

"Thank you Zest, I'll make sure to keep it safe" the dog knight noted as he placed the belt in front of his waist, creating a bright yellow belt around it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in 2013, the group had arrived to a crowd watching Kurokage and Gridon, the two Riders from before, seemingly practicing.

"Hey, what the heck are you guys doing here?" the pinecone Rider growled, "This ain't a show!"

"These guys seem a bit… pathetic for Armored Riders…" Grant noted, "I mean, even Zi-O had some fight in him. These two? They're just disappointments…"

"Wait a minute… I heard that there was an Inves Game starting here…" Kouta told the two.

"Huh?" Gridon muttered as Kurokage demanded, "Who's the one who said that?!"

Soon, everyone began to talk amongst themselves when all of a sudden…

"I'm the one who invited the people to this gallery!"

"Wait a minute…" the soldier growled as he instantly recognized the voice.

From the crowd came Oren, who strode to the front of the crowd in style.

"After all, my stage debut has to be noteworthy…" he exclaimed.

"It's you again!" Kouta gasped.

"Who're you?!" the pinecone Rider asked him.

"I am the one who will bring a new angle to your petty sport" the patisserie explained to the two, "And to strike down the one whose destined to become the Man of the Beginning… Oren Pierre Alfonzo"

Now this confused the others, 'Since when did Oren know about the Man of the Beginning?' they collectively thought.

Afterwards, he took out the Sengoku Driver from before alongside a durian-themed Lockseed.

"Wait, why do you have one?!" Kurokage gasped.

"I claimed it from one of your kind after they began disrupting the beauty of my store with their false hopes of grandure!" Oren explained to the two, "After that, their benefactor arrived to give me a secondary power, one that can eliminate the Man of the Beginning…"

"Seriously?!" Gridon asked as Grant began to narrow his eyes.

Oren soon smirked…

"Hen… shin~!"

He then pressed a button on the side of the Lockseed to release the lock, afterwards he placed the device into the center of the driver and 'locked' it in place.

_**LOCK ON!**_

Afterwards, a large purple energy began to build up while a large metal durian appeared from a Crack in the sky. Oren then brought his arms to the sky as rock music blared across the area before he pressed the knife to 'cut' the durian, revealing a large sword.

However as the durian fell and created his bodysuit, it then began to break apart and transform him not into Kamen Rider Bravo, but the Another Rider known as the Gaim Inves…

_**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS~!**_

_**ANOTHER TIME! GAIM…**_

He soon summoned the Arms Weapon of the Durian Lockseed, a pair of large broadswords themed after the Durian…

"Wow! That's so cool!" the people cheered as they were left in awe of the spectacle.

"Here I go!" the Another Rider cheered, "This will be a pageant of destruction and violence!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the date of November 27, 2018…

A Crack soon opened as Rex, now disguised as Sougo, Donald, Henrietta, and Zest arrived at a nearby town.

"Okay, this should be the place…" the young king noted as he looked at the note that Kouta had given him.

As he looked around, the young king couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic looking around the area.

"You know, this place kind of reminds me of home…" Henrietta noted.

"Yeah, this place eerily resembles Hagakumi, minus the giant tower in the distance" the young king agreed.

"Let's sight see later kids, we still have a mission to complete" Zest told the two before taking a glance at the city, "Now, Kouta said that there should be a place called Kujigoji Hall around here somewhere…" he recalled.

"Yeah, and from what I'm looking up here on the map, it's currently situated at where my house should be in Henrietta and I's timeline" Rex noted as he looked at the on-board map that the FaizPhone X had.

After putting the phone away, the quartet made their way towards a large house with a blue bike chained to a nearby tree.

"This must be the place…" Rex noted, "I'm gonna try and post the note in there…" he explained to the group, "In the meantime, how about you guys try and head to the place where Kouta said that Another Gaim will attack…"

"You sure about this?" Henrietta asked him as he nodded.

"Don't worry about It, this time I'm not gonna end up getting possessed by some malevolent force like before" the young king reassured her before walking into the hall.

As he did, he saw that the place resembled a traditional Japanese home complete with a curtain containing the building's name that likely led into the main hall.

'Okay… I gotta find a place to hide for now…' he thought as he looked around and soon hid behind a few baskets with a blanket covering most of his body.

As he began to wait, he could overhear a small conversation coming from the main room.

"Huh? Going out?" an older voice asked as Rex could hear the sound of two people running down some stairs.

"Yeah. I thought I'd go try to get Geiz back" another voice, one that sounded around Rex's age, stated.

"Ah, so Geiz-kun did leave because he got into a fight with you guys…" the older voice noted.

'Geiz? Has Grant been here before, or are they talking about a different Geiz?' the young king thought, 'Ugh, time travel can be so confusing sometimes…' However he soon shook off that train of thought, 'Right, just gotta post this and wait for my cue…' he told himself as he quickly placed the note.

Immediately he froze up as he thought that he was caught, only for him to spot a young man with a brown coat and a grey hood walk into the house.

'Whew… safe…' the young king thought as he continued to easvedrop on the conversation.

"Ignore him" the man told the younger voice.

"Woz…" a female voice muttered as Rex leaned in close enough that he could see inside the building, but not enough for him to be caught by the inhabitants.

'Huh… so that's Sougo Tokiwa huh?' the young king thought, 'Guess he's the guy who Kouta said was my counterpart…' However as he thought that, he couldn't help but feel like Woz's voice sounded familiar to him.

Regardless, the young king then watched as Woz talked for a moment with an older man who was sitting at the storefront. He soon offered him a clock to fix, which prompted the older man to bring it inside.

"My dear demon king… Why are you trying to bring that man back?" the hodded man asked Sougo.

"Why are you asking that?" the young man questioned him as he got up and was about to leave, "My friend's disappeared so It's natural that I want find him."

However, Woz soon shoved a an open book with a ton of gear shaped decorations on the cover along with the words "Oma Advent Calander" in Japanese in front of Sougo.

"According to this book… Geiz Myokouin will not be party to your military rule…" the man explained to him, "It's no problem if you ignore him…"

'So Sougo's also a possible candidate to become Oma Zi-O just like I am…' Rex noted as he mentally pondered, 'I wonder if he's a Singularity Point just like me then?'

"Even so, I need him" Sougo reaffirmed, "It's so I can be a good demon king…"

Rex soon smirked, 'Heh, guess Zi-Os really do think alike…' he mentally chuckled.

He soon spotted Sougo coming this way as the young king quickly hid, but not before he saw the young man grab the note he had just posted on the door and place it somewhere else, disappointing the young king.

"If needed, a broken thing can be repaired… but, if it's not needed, all you can do is throw it away…" Woz sighed as he was about to throw away the clock when the man from before caught it.

"Don't throw it away! I can handle it!" he told him with delight, "I'm itching to put my skills to the test!"

Rex soon walked in just as the man asked Tsukuyomi for tea, causing him to get spotted.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Tsukuyomi asked Rex, who was psyching himself up mentally and trying to act like his main timeline counterpart.

'Come on Rex, act natural…' the young king told himself, "Uhh… oh… ah!" he said as he rushed towards a magazine that had a news article that he could use, "Members of this dance team keep disappearing" he read aloud, "Don't you think the Time Jackers are behind this?" he asked.

"What's a Time Jacker? A new dance team?" the older man asked Rex, but he got no answer

"Hmm… Geiz should be where these guys are at this moment…" the young king mumbled to himself before he realized he was getting weird looks from the others, "Come on Tsukuyomi, let's go investigate!" he declared.

"Go see? What are you talking-" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it" Rex reassured him as he put the tea set on the counter and dragged her along, "Something tells me my instincts are on point today!"

* * *

Back in 2013, the Gaim Inves began to approach the two Armored Riders when Grant, Sora, and Donald took a step forward.

"Hold it right there!" the soldier roared.

"Oh, it's you…" the Gaim Inves grumbled, "What do you want?"

The soldier said nothing as he and Donald equipped their Drivers.

_**ZIKU DRIVER!**_

_**HELPING HAND! PLEASE~!**_

"What the?! You two are Armored Riders too?!" Kouta gasped.

"No, Sora and Donald aren't Riders…" Grant told him, "I however, I'm a different story!"

"Psh! Who do you think you are to step up to me?" the Gaim Inves asked him.

"Simple… I'm just a man hoping to save the future" the soldier declared before activating his Ridewatch.

_**GEIZ!**_

As soon as he slotted it in, the crowd stepped away as they saw Grant perform his own transformation pose.

"Henshin!"

Immediately he spun the driver, amazing the crowd as the three Armored Riders witnessed the soldier transform into his Rider Armor.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

"What the?! What kind of Armored Rider are you?!" Kurokage gasped.

"I'm no Armored Rider. My name is Kamen Rider Geiz!" the red clock Rider declared before pointing at the Another Rider, "And Oren, I'm here to take you down and defend this era!"

"Hey! You're not Beat Rider members, yet you're both joining the Inves Games?!" Kouta asked the Another Rider while the people began taking pictures of the whole event.

The Gaim Inves was unimpressed at first only to see Kouta's face, "Oh? I thought you were familiar…" he noted, "It's the unfashionable boy from before…" He soon scoffed, "Do you have a problem? Since ancient times, battles have been a form of entertainment. Once, the Roman emperors had fighters battle each other in the Colosseum. It was to provide exhilarating amusement for the citizens. I am about to provide the ultimate show!"

"Don't give me that bullcrap!" Geiz growled, instantly quelling the audience that was cheering for the apparent battle, "The only reason why you're here is to doom this era for Oma Zi-O by killing the real Gaim!"

"Tsk, I see that you are just as stubborn inside the suit as you are out of it… vest boy" the Gaim Inves growled.

"Huh? What are they talking about?" Gridon asked.

"Basically, the fake Gaim wants to start a fight with us, but the red guy wants to fight him instead" Kurokage simplified.

"Oh…"

"Then we accept!" the pinecone Rider exclaimed as he pushed him into the durian-orange Another Rider, but the Gaim Inves just dodged it and allowed the acorn Rider to run straight into Sora, Donald, and Geiz. Afterwards, the Another Rider was able to easily dispatch Gridon, but soon blocked Sora's strike.

This opened him up for Donald to land a powerful Firaga spell into the Another Rider's stomach, amazing the crowd.

Afterwards, Kurokage leaped in, swinging his spear rapidly while Geiz grabbed his axe and struck the Another Rider. Once again, the pinecone Ride was easily overpowered by the Gaim Inves, but had a bit more trouble fighting against Geiz and Sora.

"Time for a little magic show of my own!" Sora decalred as he focused his magic.

"Link Drive: Siege!"

Immediately the magic around him burst as he was transformed into his Siege Link Drive, shocking the crowd.

"How are those two doing that?" one of the crowd members asked.

"They may not be Armored Riders, but these guys are so cool!" another one of the crowed members, a female one, swooned as the girls of the crowd watched Geiz clash weapons against the Gaim Inves.

Weiss began to puff her cheeks in annoyance as while the Gaim Inves was dealing with Kurokage and Sora, the red clock Rider took out the Birth Ridewatch and activated it.

_**BIRTH!**_

After slotting it in, a large mechanical green and silver scorpion appeared as the crowd watched on.

"Set Up!"

_**ARMOR TIME! (Cranking sounds) POP! BI~R~TH!**_

The scorpion soon disassembled itself and attached it's parts onto the red clock Rider, resulting in a Rider armor that included a wingpack akin to the Cutter Wing, a chestplate similar to Birth alongside it having the crank from the Birth Driver as shoulderpads, a large Birth Buster-like minigun on his right arm and a crank and winch on his left, and caterpillar treads that appeared on his legs. The transformation was completed as the hiragana letters for Birth flew in and attached themselves to his helmet.

As the Another Rider stood on the pinecone Rider's spear, he soon spun around first before he delivered a kick, however as he performed a backflip, he was shot down by Geiz's new Birth Buster Z arm.

"Ugh, how rude of you to interrupt my performance!" he growled, "Go! Keep this red menace busy!" he ordered as several Creeper Plants Heartless whose heads resembled the flowers of the Helheim Forest appeared and started flying towards the red clock Rider.

However, Donald soon saw this coming as he slipped on the Emerald Shaman Ring.

"Paradigm Shift: Shaman!"

_**TIME FOR A CHANGE! RIGHT HAND!**_

_**EMERALD! PLEASE~! WINDS GUST, SOUL SING!**_

With his new wind powers, Donald then began to swirl his staff around, creating a large vortex that sucked up the Heartless. Afterwards, he fired off several Firaga spells to destroy some of them, while others escaped and were about to head towards the people had Sora not stepped in and tossed his Keyblade at the remaining ones.

"Woah, I've never seen those kinds of Inves before!" one of the crowd members cheered.

"Yeah, but these new guys are so strong!" a young teenager cheered.

"I thought he was just a cake baker…" Kouta noted.

"Un, deux, trois!" the Gaim Inves recited as he dodged either Kurokage's spear or Geiz's barrage of Cell Medal bullets.

"Gridon!" Kurokage called out as the Another Rider soon shifted focus to Geiz, Sora, and Donald, "Hey, Gridon! Teamwork!"

However the acorn Rider was merely hiding behind a trash bin that was initially set up as a training dummy while the Gaim Inves fought the others.

"I sure hate that name…" he sighed.

Seeing this opportunity, the Gaim Inves hooked one of his swords into Kurokage's chest and tossed him right at Geiz as a shield for the latter, who was firing a powerful blast at him. As the pinecone Rider fell and his Sengoku Driver was de-equipped, the Pinecone Lockseed flew towards the Gaim Inves.

"How cute! Is this the spoils of war?" he asked.

"No, but you shouldn't have lost your focus on me…" Geiz stated as he pressed both button on his Driver.

_**FINISH TIME! BIRTH!**_

He then spun the driver, causing the tip of the Birth Buster Z to charge up.

_**CELL TIME BURST!**_

With a good aim, he fired off a massive burst of energy; knocking the Another Rider off his feet and causing the Lockseed he had with him fly out into the clock Rider's hands instead.

"Woah, that was so cool!" the crowd cheered.

"I see, I can tell from the look in your eyes that you've fought on the frontlines before…" the Another Rider noted as he got back to his feet, "I must say, you impress me, Geiz-chan…"

However, before either Geiz, Sora, or Donald could react, the Gaim Inves soon attacked Gridon, who was about to land a sneak attack, and mopped the floor with him, sending the poor Beat Rider into the water, and claiming his Lockseed.

"Oh my! Merci!" he shouted before he turned towards the red clock Rider, "It seems that we both have a piece each!"

"Those guys are awesome!" one of the crowd members cheered.

"I'm with that Geiz guy all the way!" another crowd member stated.

"No way! The old guy is much better than him!" a third crowd member retorted.

However Kouta was not impressed as the Gaim Inves cancelled his transformation and waved at the audience despite his loss before glaring at Geiz, who had cancelled out his own transformation.

"Hey! Just what do you get out of doing this?!" Kouta questioned him.

"Pardon?" Oren asked.

"You beat up some guys who had no chance against you in front of an audience!" Kouta stated, "It took three guys with stronger powers to take you down! Do you find that fun?!"

"Entertainment in the world of pros can be cruel. All players are sacrifices to the bloodthirsty audience!" Oren stated before addressing the audience, "That's the biggest difference from the games you amateurs have been playing"

"Bullshit! There's no sport in war!" Grant roared at the patisserie, "Where I come from, you either get up and fight, or stay down and die! What you're doing is just parading your power over these people just because you can!" He then got up in Oren's face, "People like you make me sick!" At once, the soldier spat in the man's face before the patisserie slapped him across the face.

Isaiah quickly rushed in before either person could throw down again.

"That's enough you two!" he told them as he turned towards the crowd, "Sorry people, show's over. Go home already!" he told them.

The crowd tried to protest, but they soon began to freeze up as soon as they saw the anger in Isaiah's eyes. Begrudgingly, and a bit fearfully, the crowd began to disperse.

* * *

Meanwhile in 2018, Henrietta, Goofy, and Zest had arrived at a nearby set where there saw a pair of Team Baron members walking towards an alleyway.

"Can we talk about this later?" the young man asked, "Come on, we can't lose focus 15 minutes before the live stream…"

'What's going on?' Henrietta thought to herself.

"Look Asura, I… I saw…" the Team Baron member stuttered, "I saw you... become a monster… the one that's been on the news for the past five years" he admitted to him.

"Me? Become a monster?" Asura asked in confusion, "Did you get enough sleep or something?"

"I don't like where this was going?" Zest noted, clutching his belt.

"I was just wondering if the missing members are because-" the Beat Rider pondered before Riku suddenly grasped his face.

"What if it was me?!"

Suddenly, in a burst of rotten orange juice, Asura had transformed into a complete copy of the Gaim Inves known as Another Gaim, causing the Team Baron member to tremble in fear.

_**GAIM…**_

With one hand, Another Gaim opened a rusty Crack straight to Helheim. However before he could throw the member in, Goofy tossed his shield off of a nearby corner and smacked him upside the head.

"The hell?" he growled as he looked around.

Soon, however he saw Zest leap into the air and kick him away from the Team Baron member, allowing him to run away in fear.

"What the?! Who are you?!"

"My name is Zest Wells, and I cut through everything that stands in my way!" the man declared before cutting his own Lockseed. However rather than simply transforming into Gaim, he summoned forth a pair of small orange slice-like knives into his hands.

_**SOIYA! ORANCE SLICE! CUT THROUGH, TWICE!**_

As the man charged forward, he started wildly slashing at the Another Rider just as the crew members and backup dancers started to flee in a panic, allowing Goofy and Henrietta to arrive and provide backup. When one member was about to get sliced up by the Another Rider's large orange slice-like sword, Geiz Myokoun leaped in to save him.

"What is this?" Schwartz gasped as he walked onto the scene.

Earlier he and Geiz were watching Another Gaim transform when he witnessed Zest Wells attack him. At first, the elder Time Jacker was shocked to see a person like this exist with a version of Gaim's powers, ones strong enough to actually damage the Another Riders that he creates.

"I see, so versions of the same power from other timelines can hurt an Another Rider…" the elder Time Jacker noted.

Meanwhile, Geiz soon got up and helped the crew member to the side when he stopped and saw Henrietta was staring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Grant, how did you get in this era?" the purple-haired girl asked as she temporarily lowered her spear.

"Grant? Who's that?" the future guardian asked.

"Haaa?! Geiz?!"Tsukuyomi gasped as she and Rex arrived on the scene, "He really is here…"

Just like his childhood friend, Rex was equally as confused as he stared at Geiz.

'Wait, who's that guy? He looks just like Grant but at the same time, he's giving off a different air to him…' the young king questioned in his mind.

"But wait… who are those three?" the other girl in white asked, causing him to panic.

"If I had to guess, allies…" he noted, trying his best not to give away his identity.

"Zi-O…" Geiz growled as he glared at the young king.

Immediately the guardian heard a zipper unfold as a Crack started to lower down on himself and Henrietta.

"Move!" he gasped as he pushed the girl out of the way before he was thrown into Helheim, just as Kouta had predicted.

"Geiz!" Tsukuyomi gasped as Rex began to grit his teeth.

"Geiz Moykoouin, I thought you had more potential… What a pity…" Schwartz sighed before he turned towards Rex.

As the elder Time Jacker stared at him, the young king began to wonder if his cover was blown already. However thankfully Schwartz bought the disguise and walked off.

"We have to save Geiz" Tsukuyomi stated as she turned towards Zest, "So, you have Gaim's power right?"

"Well a proxy of it from my world, but yeah, technically…" the orange fighter stated as he closed up the padlock, causing his knives to disappear.

"Rejoice…" Woz cheered as he walked towards the group, "The obstruction on your path to kingship, Geiz Myokouin, has been removed"

"What do you mean obstruction?" Goofy asked the man, "Isn't Geiz one of Zi-O's allies?"

"Huh… and you are?" Woz asked.

"Not important!" Rex stated, "For now, we have to go after Another Gaim"

"Sougo!" Tsukuyomi grumbled for a moment before she stopped to think for a moment, "Wait a minute… Another Gaim?" She soon walked towards him, "How do you know that name?"

Immediately Rex began to panic as he realized that likely this was Tsukuyomi and supposedly Sougo's first encounter with Another Gaim.

"It's because we told him" Henrietta piped up, catching the other girl in white's attention. "We've been trying to find Another Gaim after he locked us out of our original worlds…" she lied before introducing herself, "My name is Henrietta Tristain, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"You've met them before, my dear demon king?" Woz asked Rex.

"Yeah, not too long ago" Rex stated, "We even know when he was born…" He soon showed off the Gaim Ridewatch, "I even got the Ridewatch I need to beat him…" However in his mind he thought, 'Thought the fact that only Gaim's powers and all proxies of it can damage this guy kind of speaks volumes about how different the Another Riders are here in this timeline…'

"Henrietta-chan, were you the one who gave him this watch?" Woz questioned him.

"Actually I did…" Zest popped in, covering for Rex as well, "I had it since I arrived to this world so when Sougo came by and I found out that he needed the watch to beat him and send us home, I just gave it to him…"

"Yeah, and I remember you celebrated it just recently!" Rex agreed as he helped the crew member up. "Anyways, we'll take this guy to the hospital while you guys head back to Kujigoji Hall" he told him before the five ran off with the crew member to do just that.

* * *

Afterwards, Rex soon breathed a large sigh of relief as he slumped to the ground.

"Man that took a lot out of me!" he sighed, "Thanks for the cover story, Etta"

"No prob Rex" she said before helping him back to his feet, "I didn't want to break your cover so I thought that up on the spot…"

"Even still, I can't believe that there's a guy who looks just like Grant in this timeline…" the young king noted, "And judging by how that Woz guy described him, he's pretty much like the guy only he still wants to kill Sougo…"

"Yeah, and that Another Gaim guy really reminds me of myself back in the day…" Zest noted as they walked away from the hospital.

"Really?" Goofy asked, curious as to why he thought of that.

"Yeah, while I might act a bit more kind nowadays, back then I was no hero like you guys…" the orange fighter admitted, "back in my world, I first got this belt in order to play a game called Frubask, my equivalent of the Rider War in Zawame." He soon began to sigh, "I wasn't a gamer back then so I had no clue what was going on… However, when I put on this lock, I ended up getting trapped in a world where the only way out was either obtaining the Golden Key, or dying by the hands of another player…" Zest soon admitted, "And while I was in that game, I couldn't protect a single thing… so I didn't bother, I tore apart other players, I destroyed them all for a bid for ultimate power… and in return, it made sure that I would be forever trapped in that game fighting against a singular enemy for all time…"

Zest soon began to look at his hands as memories began flashing through his minds, memories of him inside of a virtual forest, slaying hapless players one-by-one.

"If that's the case… how did you get out?" Rex asked, snapping Zest out of his thoughts. "I mean, there has to be a reason as to why you were in Helheim, right?"

"That's a story for another time…" the man told him as he got up and left.

* * *

As the others left the hospital, Rex decided to swing by Kujidoji Hall and check on Tsukuyomi. He soon ran into the house, barely missing his main timeline counterpart as he passed by the older man who was working on the clock Woz had given him.

"Welcome back" the man offhandedly greeted the young king.

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" Rex apologized.

"Eh? Eh?! Just now…" Tsukuyomi gasped as she looked confused.

"Eh? Just now what?" the young king asked her as he thought to himself, 'Did I come in at a bad time?'

"Oh, this doesn't make any sense!" she growled in annoyance.

"Well to ease your mind a bit… how about I tell you about Another Gaim instead?" Rex offered.

"Oh, fine, fine, I'm listening…" she sighed.

"Alright…" the young king noted as he began to recount what they had learned from Kouta, "It all started five years ago, back before Kamen Ride Bravo started to gain notoriety. They were at the verge of their next big break when they threw out a guy named Asura. After the group basically left him to wallow, that was when a Time Jacker approached him, turning him into Another Gaim and giving him the power to, as he said, 'remove ' those who get in his way."

"Of course it's the Time Jackers…" the other woman in white grumbled.

"Due to this, the real Kamen Rider Gaim lost his powers, but thankfully only for a brief period likely due to the recent changes in the timestream affecting a ton of Heisei Riders… After that, Asura sent everyone in his way to a mysterious world called Helheim, starting with usurping the previous leader Kaito's position after he suffered a big loss from Bravo."

As he finished his story, Tsukuyomi soon peeked out of the desk with watchful eyes, "Hey, how do you know all this?" she asked him, "Did that Henrietta girl tell you about this?"

"Maybe… I guess I did a lot of investigating and well, something tells me that's the real story…" Rex admitted to her.

"Wait a minute, why are you saying 'Something tells me'?, normally when you have these kind of epiphanies , you always say 'I got a feeling…' or something like that…" she realized as she glared at him, "Something's off! You're hiding something aren't you?"

Rex quickly began to panic, "Oh! I have to by today's groceries!" he yelped, "I'm off!"

"Hold it right there!" she roared as the young king got out of dodge from the building, once again passing by Sougo as he arrived at his home. He soon rendezvoused with Henrietta, Zest, and Goofy who were all waiting for him at Rex's Ride Cyclone.

"What happened to you?" Zest asked him.

"Nothing… important…" he told him as the boy stopped to catch his breath.

"Did you get caught by Tsukuyomi or something?" Henrietta asked him as she helped the boy to a nearby bench.

"You could say that…" he sighed as he let out a deep sigh.

However as he looked up in the sky, he saw several of the Arbiters begin to circle them.

"Uh oh… we better get out of here before they show up…" the young king muttered as he and Henrietta got on the motorcycle, while Zest got out a white and pink sakura-themed Lockseed and opened it, causing a Honda CRF250L with a white and pink color scheme and a sakura ornament on the front to appear.

The two Riders soon drove off before the Arbiters could reach them

* * *

Meanwhile, within the forest itself…

The original Geiz was wandering through the place as he watched the area around him change constantly.

"Where am I?" the future guardian asked.

Confused, he brought up his own FaizPhone X, which had no signal due to how different the world works.

When he put the phone away, he soon saw someone defeating a pair of strange monsters. It was a woman in mostly black, with a black hat and cloak over her purple shirt and white belt, black gloves and had a large sword with a gold and red handle.

"Psh, that was too easy…" she grumbled to herself, "And yet, there's no sign of that miserable boy and his companion anywhere…"

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman soon turned her attention towards him as she sighed.

"Oh, I see that I have an audience…" the woman grumbled.

Feeling that this woman was a threat, Geiz quickly activated an identical copy of the Geiz RIdewatch.

_**GEIZ!**_

He then placed the watch into his driver as he performed Grant's transformation pose.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

With his axe ready, he started to clash with the woman, his axe causing sparks to fly from the woman's sword as they fought.

"Well well well, I see that the heroes of this world know how to fight..." the woman noted as she blocked the original Geiz's axe swings.

"What are you even talking about?" the original Geiz questioned, "Who are you?"

"You could say I'm the VIP of my world, and a guest in this one" the woman stated before breaking the blade lock to swing her sword at Geiz's side.

This launched him across the forest as the woman began to smirk evily as the original Geiz got back up. The two then clashed weapons as the red clock Rider performed several axe swings. However the woman was able to block his swings.

"Damn it… looks like I'm gonna have to step up…" he muttered as he activated the Ghost Ridewatch.

_**GHOST!**_

As soon as he placed it, he spun it and summoned the GhostArmor.

_**ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHO~ST~!**_

With his transformation active, he began to fight against the woman using the Parka Ghosts to serve as his back up. However it seemed that the woman was one step ahead of him as she charged up a golden aura around her sword.

_**GoLDen APPle SLaSH!**_

Seeing this, the original Geiz soon flew out of the way of several powerful slash attacks from the woman before taking out his Axe and placing in the Wizard Ridewatch.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

He then began to spin it around, a large projection of the same weapon appearing before he brought it down on the woman.

_**WIZARD ZAKKURI CUTTING!**_

She soon blocked it before performing charging up a much stronger aura around her blade.

_**GOlDEn ApPlE bUrSTiNG!**_

She then threw out a crescent-shaped projectile right at the red clock Rider, slashing at him multiple times as he fell to the ground.

"Psh, and you have the nerve to call yourself a Kamen Rider…" she taunted the guardian as he tried to rise to his feet.

However before she could, she saw a man with brown hair and the same red and black uniform as the others in the area appear before him.

"And just who might you be?" the woman asked him as he said nothing before placing his Sengoku Driver around his waist. "Ahh… a player I see…" she noted, "At least I have some familiar opponents…"

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell that you are not welcome in this world…" he growled as he activated his Bananna Lockseed.

_**BANNANA!**_

"Henshin!"

After placing the device into his Driver and locking it in, a large metallic banana appeared from above the man, confusing the woman.

_**LOCK ON!**_

"What in the world?" she pondered as the banana fell onto the man's shoulders, creating a red and silver knight-like bodysuit before forming a knightly helmet that had a banana-like visor and helmet on it. The banana then unfolded to create his chestplate and shoulderpads.

_**BANNANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF S~PEAR~!**_

"What in the world are you?" the woman growled, "You're nothing like the Bannana Knight!"

"I do not know who this Banana Knight is, but the names's Baron, Armored Rider Baron!" the banana Rider declared before raising a lance that resembled a peeled banana at the woman before charging into action.

Immediately he thrust his lance forward, knocking the woman away as she did so. He soon joined the original Geiz as the two took turns attacking the woman, who was able to dodge the former's attacks, but got stabbed several times by the latter.

"Psh, I see that the heroes of this world are powerful" she noted, "Even still, I am glad that the main target has made himself known, Baron…"

She soon smirked as she stabbed her sword into the ground before a familiar purple mist formed around her. Then, from a burst of rotten banana juice, she had transformed into a female knight-like monster with mostly silver armor that's fitted with a bannana-like chestplate and shoulderpads, along with her belt now looking more like a broken piece of metal.

**_BARON…_**

"What in the world?! An Another Rider? Here?!" the original Geiz gasped.

However the banana Rider was not impressed, "Doesn't matter what form you take, I will defeat you!" he declared as he gripped his spear.

* * *

As Rex and company were able to escape the Arbiters, the young king soon spotted Sougo as Zi-O fighting against Another Gaim while using the OOO.

"Crap… looks like Sougo needs help…" he muttered as he put on his Ziku Driver.

"Don't!" Henrietta gasped as she grabbed Rex's arm, "You know what's gonna happen if you transform now! You'll get yourself exposed!"

"But if I don't then Sougo might bite the dust!" Rex exclaimed as he saw Another Gaim grab Sougo's arm as he tried to get away.

"I'll send you to that world too!" Another Gaim exclaimed, causing Henrietta to realize that Rex was right.

If he didn't intervene now, then Sougo will be lost as well.

"Welp, I hope you have a plan then!" she grumbled before letting go to summon her spear.

With a plan in motion, Rex activated his Ridewatch and slapped on the belt.

_**ZI-O!**_

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

He then took out his gun and aimed for the Another Rider, activating the Time Charge as he did so.

_**SURE SURE UCHI!**_

"Now!" Rex exclaimed before firing off several katakana blasts that put some distance in between Another Gaim and Sougo.

"Who did that?!" Another Gaim demanded as Sougo turned towards Rex as he, Henrietta, Zest, and Goofy walked onto the scene.

'Is that a second Zi-O?' he thought to himself in disbelief.

"I knew he'd show up…" Tsukuyomi said, "But I didn't expect Henrietta-san, Zest-san, or Goofy-san to be involved in this…"

"My dear demon king…" Woz muttered, "It can't be…"

"Yo!" Rex greeted as he and Zest walked towards him.

"Need some help?" the orange fighter asked Sougo, who was briefly staring at his alternate counterpart.

"Oh well!" he chuckled as Rex took out the Fourze Ridewatch and activated it.

_**FOURZE!**_

"Alright, time to settle this man-to-man!" the young king exclaimed as he placed it into his Driver and spun it to summon the FourzeArmor.

"Yuugo Switch On!"

_**ARMOR TIME! 3, 2, 1! FOUR~ZE!**_

"Uchuuuu….kitaaaaaa! Kamen Rider Zi-O: FourzeArmor! Now let's settle this man-to-man!"

This made Zest smirk as he re-opened his lock.

_**SOIYA! ORANCE SLICE! CUT THROUGH, TWICE!**_

"Well I might as well try this out myself…" Goofy chuckled as he put on the belt and activated the Watermelon Lockseed.

_**WATERMELON!**_

He soon placed it into his belt and pressed down on the knife, cutting the watermelon and transforming Goofy's shield. His shield was now much larger with the colors of a watermelon appeared around his forearm; the sides of the shield were razor sharp while there was a large minigun attached to the bottom.

_**SOIYA!**_ _**WATERMELONG GATLING! DEFENSE MADE EXCITING!**_

"Yosh! Let's do this together!" Sougo exclaimed as the five charged into battle.

The five of us then began to team up against the Gaim Inves, obviously being overwhelmed by having to battle against more than one person at a time as they began to rotate on whom would land an attack on the Another Rider.

When Another Gaim tried to cut down Goofy, he merely blocked it with his shield before firing off several watermelon seed-like bullets into his foot, causing the monster to limp and leave him wide open for the two Zi-Os to land a powerful punch on him.

Meanwhile, Zest took out what seemed to be a golden key-like object and activated it.

_**FRUIT BASKET BEAT!**_

Afterwards, he placed onto the side of his own Lockseed, causing both to open up as he tilted the device a pair of acorn-themed axes.

_**ACORN AXE!**_

He then began to wildly swing the axes at the Another Rider while Sougo landed a downwards slam with his Tora Claw Z.

"Nice teamwork kid!" Zest complimented the boy.

"Thank you, Zest-san" Sougo said as they turned towards the staggered Another Rider.

After that, Henrietta leaped in and delivered several spinning slash attacks with her spear while Rex launched one of his Buster Modules to knock down the Another Rider, launching him right into an abandoned dance stage, Team Baron banners scattered around the area.

* * *

"Alright, let's finish him!" Sougo declared as he ran towards the Another Rider, only for Rex to run in and stop him.

"No, not yet…" he told him.

"Huh, but why?" Sougo asked his fellow future King of Time.

"Just trust me on this one…" Rex affirmed.

As the two were arguing, Another Gaim took this opportunity to unleash a powerful blast of rotten orange juice that hit both of them dead-on, allowing Another Gaim to escape.

"Rex!" Henrietta cried out as she rushed to the group.

"Rex?" Tsukuyomi questioned only to see that Another Gaim wasn't there. "Dammit, he got away!" she growled.

"Just... who are you?" Sougo asked as he began to get up as the cloud of dust cleared.

"Me?" Rex questioned before he began to massage his forehead. However as he was about to bring his hand to his face, he noticed that it was his own instead of his disguise.

'Crap…' the purple-haired girl muttered as she, Zest, and Goofy looked on with caution.

'Uh oh, the spell broke!' the boy thought to himself as he hastily got up. "Well, I guess the jig's up..." the young king sighed as he turned towards Sougo, "I'm Rex Wells. I'm you from another timeline..."

"I knew it!" Tsukuyomi said as Woz looked at him in a confused manner.

"I can't believe it..." Woz agreed in confusion.

They soon watched as Sougo Tokiwa, the boy who desired to become the kindest demon king in history, finally met Rex Wells, the one who desired to defy his future as the evil overlord of time…

* * *

_**CURRENT YEARS: ZI-O 2018, GAIM 2013**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several calander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade rose into the sky, several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

"_**A newcomer! I name him Bravo~!"**_

"_**To think that there are two people destined to become Oma Zi-O…"**_

"_**I train differently from you guys!"**_

"_**I won't let you have your way…"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: JUST LIVE MORE 2013**_

"_**Hanamichi~! Koko kawa stage da!"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, HackerEX here!**_

_**Well with Zero-One finally coming to end, I can say that I am happy for the completion of the first Reiwa-era Kamen Rider's story. Here's to you guys, and here's hoping that Saber won't succumb to the same curse as Ghost did... Hopefully...**_

_**On that note, this moment and arc was a long time coming... Considering that I was dealing with a story based on time travel, it was inevidable for Rex and co to run into the original cast of Zi-O. As for how it went, we really never did get any explanation for how Future Sougo worked so I decided to nix him and have this be the first meeting between the SI Zi-O and the original Zi-O. Also, we got another Page Productions series in the form of FruBask, a series that combines Gaim with stuff like SAO and .hack/. It's also where I'm pulling Goofy's upgrade from with him using the Watermelon Gatling from Zangetsu Gaiden.  
**_

_**Well next time, we're gonna be delving into how the heck the FruBask characters got into this story, along with find out some more interesting changes to the Zi-O timeline.**_

_**But until then, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_

* * *

_**"Lately there has been a strange disturbance in the Riderverse..."**_

_**A MYSTERY DISCOVERED...**_

_**"So, Count your Crimes!"**_

_**A JOURNEY FINALIZED...**_

_**"Ore... sanjou!"**_

_**WORLDS WILL COLLIDE, AND RIDERS WILL UNITE...**_

_**"Kamen Riders don't exist in reality, nor does Hinata-Sou, Keyblade wielders, huntsman and huntresses, everything..."**_

_**KAMEN RIDER CROSS GENERATIONS**_

_**COMING SOON...**_


	17. Chapter 17: Just Live More 2013

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows! or FruBask**__**, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page respectively.**_

* * *

_**According to this book, normal student Rex Wells is one of many destined to become the dark overlord of time, Oma Zi-O. After encountering a mysterious portal into Helheim during their journey to the next era, Rex along with Henrietta and Goofy found themselves in the audience of the Man of the Beginning, Kouta Kazabara. From there they, along with a young man named Zest Wells who hails from another world, arrived in 2018 to assist the main timeline user of Zi-O, normal high-schooler Sougo Tokiwa.**_

_**As for Grant, he and the others soon found themselves caught in a Rider Sengoku Era as they try to find a way to bring back their friends. During this, Grant sparks a rivalry with the charismatic patissier Oren Pierre Alfonzo, originally known as Armored Rider Bravo, but now has taken the power of the Gaim Inves**_

* * *

Woz soon lower his book as he looked towards the sky.

"Just what fate awaits them all as the battle for the future of this timeline escalates…" he pondered.

* * *

"Just... who are you?" Sougo asked as he began to get up as the cloud of dust cleared.

"Me?" Rex questioned before he began to massage his forehead. However as he was about to bring his hand to his face, he noticed that it was his own instead of his disguise.

'Crap…' the purple-haired girl muttered to herself, 'This is not good…'

'Uh oh, the spell broke!' the boy thought to himself as he hastily got up. "Well, I guess the jig's up..." the young king sighed as he turned towards Sougo, "I'm Rex Wells. I'm you from another timeline..."

"I knew it!" Tsukuyomi said as Woz looked at him in a confused manner.

"I can't believe it..." Woz agreed in confusion.

"There's... two of me?!" Sougo gasped, "What is going on?"

"Rex!" Henrietta called out as she, Zest, and Goofy came barreling towards the two.

"Eh?! A talking dog?" Woz gasped.

"You alright buddy?" the dog knight asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Rex answered, "A bit sore and Kouta's disguise magic broke, but I'm alright."

"That explains everything..." the chronicler realized, "My dear demon king, no… Rex Wells, are you truly from another timeline as you say you are?" he asked.

"Wait, you're kidding right?!" Sougo gasped as he looked back at the young king.

"Yeah, and I'm from the same one as Henrietta" Rex admitted, "We've been jumping through time for a while now..."

Tsukuyomi then sighed as she thought back to the different times Rex set them up, "So everything that happened was because of you two... That why this day's been so chaotic, especially with these black monsters running around."

"Okay, the stuff about the map and me knowing this stuff, yes, but the Heartless, not exactly... Actually come to think of it, I don't think we've encountered any after arriving to this era…" Rex admitted before he noticed the look the other girl in white was giving him.

Tsukuyomi was smiling, but there was a dark aura of murder floating around her... Just like Weiss after Grant flushed the toilet while she was in the shower back at Omokagedo... Fearing for his life, Rex quickly grabbed all four of them to use as meat shields from the girl.

"Now then... Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tsukuyomi asked as she and Woz approached the boy.

"B-Because I didn't know how you would react?" the young king asked sheepishly.

"OF COURSE!"

"Regardless of your reason, what you and you friends are doing is no different from what the Time Jackers have been doing!" Woz scolded as he tried to hide his face from the herald, "These actions are unbecoming of a king, no matter the timeline!"

"Do you realize how badly this plan would have failed?!" Tsukuyomi growled.

"Of course I d-" Rex tried to say before the girl in white interrupted him, "No, you don't!"

Annoyed by this, she pushed them away as she grabbed the terrified Rex by the collar. "You could have done something that would have badly affected the timestream and depending on how badly that ends, you could have erased your own existence! Do you want that?!" she roared into his face.

"Well...I-In my defense, I'm a bit of a Singularity Point..." Rex sheepishly admitted as he looked away from the girl.

"Yep, she's definitely Weiss' counterpart in this timeline..." Henrietta sighed as she looked at how scared her childhood friend was.

"Ugh, he's hopelesss..." Tsukuyomi groaned as she let go of the young king.

"Even still!" Rex said, regaining his composure as he turned towards them, "We still have a job to do. Right now, there are two copies of the Gaim Inves running around both this era and the past. If we don't hurry now, Kouta Kazabara could die, and everyone that Another Gaim sent to Helheim will be stuck there forever..."

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

_**/I still have too long a life ahead **_

_**Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/**_

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

_**/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/**_

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

_**/I thought that I could reach **_

_**Something carried over I saw within my dreams/**_

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

_**/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road **_

_**That's in front of me/**_

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

_**/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before **_

_**All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/**_

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

_**/Don't let them see that you're afraid **_

_**No, don't make a face**_

_**And, no, you can't let them know you want them **_

_**To pity you/ **_

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

_**/You can't let every single sin end with tears/**_

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

_**/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/**_

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

_**/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near**_

_**In a maze of emotion/**_

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with the Zoo Memory, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

_**/There comes a day where you find a way to escape**_

_**A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate**_

_**I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/**_

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him before lifting the staff into the air, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with his shield before firing up the Gatling gun end of it, shooting the screen to reveal a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

_**/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes**_

_**(Can you hear me?)/**_

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

_**/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything**_

_**(We'll never go back home)/ **_

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

_**/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/**_

_**('I'm on my way)/**_

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

_**/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/**_

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 17: JUST LIVE MORE 2013**_

* * *

Back in 2013…

"Hello~, Zawame City!" DJ Sagara greeted the masses as a new day dawned. "I've got some shocking hot news straight off the streets!" he declared, "The hottest topics right now are those newcomers. The first one I call… Bravo!" He soon showcased footage of the fight from the other day, specifically parts showcasing the Gaim Inves dominating Kurokage and Gridon, "He's a complete outsider who has nothing to do with street dancing, but his skill is the real thing, with his Armored Rider form and his super form, Another Gaim"

The footage then shifted to showcase Geiz, Sora, and Donald fighting bravely against the Gaim Inves

"The other three is just as interesting, as they debuted in the exact same battle as Bravo" the DJ cheered, "Much like Bravo, these three are no street dancers, they're bodified fighters! There's Sora who fights using a giant key and has the power to change forms without the need of a Lockseed, but his own form of magic, the kooky mascot costume-wielding magician Donald Duck with his command over the elements thanks to his many rings, and finally the leader of the bunch, the Red Menace: Kamen Rider~ Geiz!"

The DJ soon began to spout out, "Since they're shocking debut battle where Invitto and Raid Wild were caught in their cross hairs, they've both gone on to defeat two teams each, and their personal clashes have racked up to a whopping 5-5 in a spectacular tie, with both of them having Lockseeds of their own to use in battle!"

He then showed off footage of Bravo easily dispatching the Inves of one team, and one where Grant easily took down a pair of Heartless on his own with one strike. Afterwards, it showed off a few fights between Bravo and his Heartless Army against the team of Geiz, Sora, and Donald, with Weiss occasionally joining in to provide cover fire.

"Bravo Gaim even resorting to using some of his captured Lockseeds against Geiz's powerful Ridewatches, much like the mysterious silver Rider that arrived one day to ally himself with the Kamen Rider of Fuuto" DJ Sagara stated as the people watched this footage, "He has since decided to refer to himself as Kamen Rider Bravo, as a means to one-up his rival! Talk about balls of steel, am I right?"

"OK! And right now, we have comment footage from Bravo himself!" the DJ cheered, "Everyone! Check it out!"

It soon cut to Oren's apartment where he gazed at the audience in his Armored Rider form, a green.

"I want to bring true excitement" Bravo stated firmly, "What did you think of my true passion? You can see the gulf between those fakes, the so-called mythical warriors, and the real thing. If everyone stops paying attention to the Beat Riders and Kamen Riders, they'll naturally fade away…"

* * *

"I hope you're looking with discerning eyes to see what the real thing is~" the durian Rider stated.

"Ugh! Just who the hell does he think he is?!" Kouta roared in annoyance as he and his friend Mai, a young girl wearing the same Team Gaim jacket that Kouta had on him around her waist, on top of a polka-dot shirt and long sleeved striped undershirt.

"Isn't he Charmat's patisserie?" the worker asked as he gave the two and the other members of Team Zi-O some food.

"He makes wonderful cakes… and he's also a strong fighter" Mai cheered, ticking off the soldier as he growled loudly.

"I don't care if he's the best cakemaker in the world, he doesn't deserve the title of Kamen Rider!" Grant growled, "His actions only show that he transforms only for the fame and fortune…"

"Yeah Mai! He's the enemy of all Beat Riders!" Kouta agreed.

"Wow, you two are pretty grumpy today…" Weiss sighed.

"Welcome to the club, we have jackets" both Grant and Kouta grumbled at the same time.

"Even still, why us?" Mai asked the group, "I mean, I can get picking a fight with you guys, but the Beat Riders? I have no clue…"

"How should I know?" Kouta sighed, "I just don't get it…"

"Oh… he probably can't stand seeing you guys have fun…" Jiminy pointed out as he leaped out of Sora's pocket, "After all that work he's done to make his cakes and pastries, winning tons of contests, he's probably salty that the people are more interested in you guys dancing and the rumors and urban legends surrounding the Kamen Riders."

"Indeed, and you have to consider a second angle to this" Isaiah agreed, "In the past, entertainers couldn't stand on the stage without permission from their teacher, so likely he sees these people pulling up videos on the net and calling themselves artists and entertainers as disrespect towards tradition…"

"But that was in the past, right?" Mai questioned.

"Yeah, but there are some guys who can't let go of it…" Grant sighed.

"Pathetic…"

This caught everyone's attention as the man from before, specifically a past version of him, approach them.

"That Bravo guy enjoys watching you guys squirm" he stated.

"Kaito… are you saying his philosophy is right?" Kouta questioned him.

"It's not a question of right or wrong…" the man, Kaito Kumon, sighed, "He's shown his power… Refuting the words of the strong can only be done by those who are stronger. If you don't like his philosophy, then beat him down and silence him just like the Red Menace." He soon began to pay for his food, "However, you probably don't have the guts to do that… Gaim!"

"That won't solve anything!" both Kouta and Sora shouted.

He soon scoffed, "This morning, we received a challenge from that Bravo guy. I bet you're relieved, Gaim, you two get to watch as other people take care of him" he laughed as he flashed his Sengoku Driver to the group, "I'll silence him for you!"

"Wait!" Grant growled as he ran after Kaito.

"O-Oi! Grant, wait up!" Weiss gasped as the others followed suit.

* * *

Back in 2018, the whole group returned to Kujidoji Hall in order to regroup.

"Welcome back…" the older man greeted.

"I'm back" Sougo said to him.

Afterwards, Tsukuyomi and Woz began to stare at Rex, with Sougo, Henrietta, Zest, and Goofy watching from the couch.

"So… you're the Zi-O Sento and Hiiro mentioned…" the other girl in white asked him.

"Well yeah, that's kind of obvious given the Watch Holder…" he noted as he lifted his arm to reveal the aforementioned item, "And yeah, if you're wondering, I'm also destined to become Oma Zi-O…" He soon looked away, "Not that I want that…" he muttered softly.

"Interesting…" Woz noted as he looked at the young king, "So there are two people destined to become Oma Zi-O…"

Bored, Rex soon looked towards a stack that held several Ridewatches on there, "Huh… you got a low Watch count…" he observed as he saw the Build, Ghost, Drive, Ex-Aid, Fourze, Faiz, Wizard, and OOO Ridewatches were there, but there was no sign of the other Ridewatches they had obtained.

"Don't change the subject!" she growled before calming down, "So, Gaim sent you four to this time because of the Time Jackers?" the other girl in white questioned her.

"Yeah, apparently things have been starting to get pretty wonky after we both started jumping through time…" Rex noted before catching an Arbiter flying by the window from the corner of his eye.

"I believe I know what you mean…" Woz noted as he looked at the book, "After all, Saki Momose is now Saki Kagami, along with Sakuma and Karin being professors at Amanogawa High, there are two events I'd like to mention to you, Rex-san…"

* * *

"First, Geiz-kun mentioned how Kosuke Nitoh mistook him for another person…"

TIMELINE: WIZARD 2012

_As Geiz arrived to a nearby shrine, he noticed a small camping sight along with the same red bad he had seen Nitoh wear after their first encounter. Curious, he began to approach the place when he heard someone call out to him._

"_Huh, I didn't think you'd be back so soon..." the ancient wizard noted._

_Turning around, Geiz soon asked, "So you're the one who has the Ridewatches?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you already have Haruto's power, Grant-kun…" Nitoh said as he crossed his arms._

"_What do you mean I have Wizard's power?" the guardian questioned._

"_I mean, didn't you get his approval after venting for a bit?" Nitoh asked him, looking quite confused as to why he didn't remember that. As he said so, he started to take a good look at him, "Say… did you dye your hair and a haircut or something after you left? You look kind of different…" he observed._

"_My hair?" Geiz questioned as he grabbed his hair in a confused manner, confirming something for the ancient wizard._

"_I see…" he muttered. "Sorry for that, I must have mistaken you for a someone else…" the ancient wizard apologized, "So, what brings you to my little neck of the woods?"_

* * *

"After that… Tsukuyomi-kun mentioned how Eiji and Ankh arrived to stop Kuroto…"

TIMELINE: EX-AID 2016

_As Geiz and Tsukuyomi began to rush towards the top, he soon spotted two individuals run past them._

"_What the hell?" he questioned._

_"Oi! What do you think you are doing?!" the voice of a man growled as Kuroto looks at the now opened door._

_It was Ankh and Eiji standing there, the latter with a frown on his face as Another OOO glared at him._

_"You?! What the hell do you think you are interrupting a god's speech!" Kuroto shouts as the Greed tosses the King's Combo to Eiji as he places them in the OOO Driver, pulling out out the scanner as he gets into a familiar pose._

_"Someone who won't let their name be tarnished" Eiji said as he scans the medals._

"_Henshin!"_

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**_

_**TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! **_

_Now in the TaToBa Combo, OOO soon clashed with his Another Rider counterpart, confusing the two as they watched them fight._

"_What is going on?" Geiz questioned._

"_Another OOO is here… but OOO's power hasn't been stolen yet…" Tsukuyomi questioned, "Just like the others…"_

* * *

"Finally… my dear demon king and I observed something strange when we returned to the era of Build…"

TIMELINE: BUILD 2017

_**KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

_As the four Riders gathered, both Sento and Banjou arrived to help aid the two in battle. The latter in particular was now wearing a Build-like suit made up of two navy blue halves, both of them sporting a dragon-like arm guard on each side, flame decals on the sides of the leg guards, and a chest armor that resembled a jacket. His helmet's eyes both resembled dragon heads while sporting a golden crest on the front and a white mouthguard. This was Banjou's Rider form, Kamen Rider Cross-Z._

_As Another Build started to trudge around them, the four soon began to pummel the monster two at a time. Once Build and Zi-O stepped back, the scientist's Rider's powers began to glitch out, electricity forming around him while green pixels surged through the armor. However just as fast, a blue and red aura appeared to seemingly 'fix' this glitch._

_Build was stunned as he looked at himself and after both clock Riders pushed Another Build away from him, Cross-Z was starting to feel a similar sensation before a navy blue and orange aura restored his powers._

"_What the heck?" he questioned._

"_Sento, Ryuga!" Zi-O called out._

"_This never happened when Nobuyuuki was the Build Smash…" Cross-Z told Build._

"_Yeah, and neither were those auras…" he muttered as he started to think, "Although, my aura almost looked like the light that created my Ridewatch…" the scientist pondered._

"_Wait, what do you guys mean by a light?" he questioned._

_Soon, they saw several Heartless rise from the cracks, all of them either resembling a mutated rabbit, or had tank-like parts on their bodies._

"_What are these things?!" Zi-O gasped._

"_Looks like he's finally gotten his minions…" Cross-Z grumbled as he took out his sword._

"_We'll handle these guys, you take care of the second Build Smash" Build told him before they started to fight off the Heartless._

* * *

"In all three instances, time seemed to have changed to what was supposed to happen…" the chronicler noted, "To think that having a second Zi-O would affect the timestream this greatly…"

Everyone soon nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, so what do you mean by 'Kouta Kazabara will die'? Don't Another Riders steal the histories of the Riders they mimic?" Tsukuyomi inquired.

"Well, that's technically true of your Another Riders…" Henrietta told her, "But for us, Another Riders are created with the sole purpose of killing the Riders' they're based on and taking their place in history instead…"

"I see…" Woz noted before he looked at the Gaim Ridewatch and it's accompanying Lockseed, "And you say that these… Rider Links… are what preserves the timeline after you or this Grant Myson bond with one of the main Heisei Riders…"

"Yeah, pretty much" the young king confirmed, "They seem to react to certain things, normally either a bond with the Rider in question, or after either of our hearts resonate with the resolve of each Rider…" he theorized, recalling how he and Grant was able to obtain their own powers. "In any case, I think you should at least trust Geiz on this one…" Rex stated, "If you're gonna become a good demon king as you say, you're gonna need him to help keep you in check…"

"Trust… Geiz?" Sougo questioned.

"I don't approve…" Woz stated, "You already have Kamen Rider Gaim's power. Is that not good enough?"

"That's not enough!" both candidates of Oma Zi-O's power shouted before they realized they had synchronized their thoughts at that moment.

"We need Geiz!" they stated as Rex crossed his arms.

"To clarify…" the young king stated, "Even if we have the Gaim Ridewatch, it's not gonna be as easy as you think…" He soon looked up, "We need to find Kouta in this era before Asura does and restore his powers with the Rider Link, or else time might get even more undone that it already is…"

"That's why we need to get Geiz and the others out of there as soon as possible before we confront Asura" Sougo agreed, "Once we're sure that everyone's out of the forest, then we fight Asura"

"Huh, so you're prioritizing on a rescue operation before taking on the boss…" Zest said as he took in what the two had said, "That's kind of cleaver…"

"Of course!" both Rex and Sougo said, "After all, it's so that I can become a good demon king!"

The two soon hugged shoulders before smiling, though the young king did die a bit inside when he referred himself as a demon king.

"Anyways… I hope that we can get along for this one, Sougo" Rex said as he gave a confident smirk.

"Yeah, let's get along, Rex-san" Sougo agreed before giving a hug, "I knew I could count on you!" the young man complimented.

"Hey, we might be from different timelines, but we're still kind of the same guy!" the young king stated, "Of course we'd be on the same wavelength!"

"That itself is a mistake" Woz growled as he pried the two away.

"Geiz Myokoun is not someone you need to become a demon king, most especially you, my overlord" Woz noted as he looked towards the two, "There is no such record as-"

"Wait, Woz-san!" Henrietta chirped up, confusing the chronicler. "Listen, we know that you and Geiz might not be on the same page, but if we're gonna protect Kouta, then we need all the help we can get…"

Zest and Goofy nodded at that statement.

"I guess so…" Sougo noted, "But wait, what should I do?"

"Well…" Rex noted as he got the Gaim Ridewatch and Lockseed from Woz, "We need to find the Gaim Ridewatch in this era" he stated.

"Obtain it in this era, right?" Tsukuyomi asked him as they nodded.

"While Rex's watch was given to him from the start, we still need to find the Kouta of this era and get the watch from him…" Goofy stated.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd pick this little map up after I planted it, but then you just pasted it somewhere else…" Rex grumbled before sighing in defeat, "Regardless, we should head to the Durer's branch in your town since that's where Kouta said that he's gonna be at. The young king soon began to scratch his head in confusion, "Or at least… him without Gaim's power…" He soon turned to Woz, "Is that okay with you?"

"Do as you wish…" the chronicler sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Baron and Lady Baron were still fighting as the original Geiz began to fire off several blasts from his bow.

"How much can she take?!" the red clock Rider growled as he hid from one of the Another Rider's vine attacks.

"Plenty!" she roared before charging up another attack.

_**GOldEN aPPlE SlASH!**_

Grumbling to himself, Baron slashed his banana fruit twice, causing energy to build up within his lance.

_**BANANA SQUASH!**_

Soon, the two unleashed their attacks on each other, the former performing a leaping slash while the other thrust his spear forward right into the woman's chest. These attacks soon clashed, causing an explosion that launched the two Riders a good distance from Lady Baron, while at the same time kicking up a ton of leaves and dust. Seeing that she was distracted, Geiz soon grabbed a still dazed Kaito and ran off.

After they were able to escape, the future guardian soon began to try and find a way out of Helheim, but after several hours of searching he found nothing.

"Is there any way out of here?" the future guardian asked the Beat Rider.

"Not without a Lock Vehicle…" Kaito noted as he kept his hands in his pockets, "I've been searching for several hours and still I got nothing…"

"Great, just what I needed…" Geiz groaned before he realized something. "Say, how exactly did you get here anyways?"

The Bananna Rider soon looked away as he thought back to before…

* * *

EARLIER…

After Baron challenged Bravo, the two Armored Riders soon began to clash with the latter showing much more prowess in battle as he controlled most of the fight before punting the banana Rider into a nearby pile of debris.

However the red Armored Rider was not deterred as he continued his assault, only to be knocked down again.

"What power…" he grumbled to himself, "Is he a monster?!"

"I was trained differently than you guys…" the durian Armored Rider stated.

"But… don't think that you can win this with just strength and technique!" Baron roared as he took out three Lockseeds and activated them, summoning three Inves to his side.

_**BATTLE START!**_

Soon, an orange ring appeared around them as Bravo was left unimpressed.

"Ara ara…" he chuckled as he summoned three Helheim Plant Heartless to hold off the three Inves while he continued to fight the banana Rider. "I'm impressed; you got some talent… for an amateur" Bravo complimented him, "But be careful! There's only a hair's difference between beauty and danger!"

He soon commanded the Hearltess to fight as a unit, taking down the three un-coordinated Inves and dispel the arena. With Baron left stunned, Bravo went back on the attack and beat down the banana Rider.

"Voila!" he cheered before initiating his finisher.

_**DURIAN SQUASH!**_

As a powerful blade of energy formed on Bravo's helmet, the durian Armored Rider whipped it at Baron to dispel his transformation and send him to the ground. This caused him to lose him his Bananna Lockseed.

"Oh, do stop pushing yourself… You've worn yourself to the bone, dear." Oren chuckled as he looked at the injured form of Kaito, unaware that Asura was watching them both from a distance.

"Don't…" the Beat Rider growled as he struggled to his feet, "…underestimate me!"

"Ara ara…" the patisserie chuckled before tossing him back his Banana Lockseed.

"Showing me mercy?!" Kaito growled.

"I see potential in you" Oren explained, "Train and try again"

The patisserie then blew him a kiss before skipping off. However as Kaito finally got back to his feet, Another Gaim appeared and kicked him back down.

"Well well well… isn't this a familiar sight…" the former member of Team Baron chuckled as he glared at the state of his former leader.

"What the…?" he questioned as he saw Oren in the distance but at the same time Another Gaim was standing before him, "How did you…?"

"Do you remember what you told me when you threw me yesterday?" the Another Rider asked him as he knelt to his level, "About how I was trash and that I should quote on quote 'Get lost?', Kaito?"

Kaito's eyes soon widened, "Asura?"

Another Gaim didn't say anymore as he opened the rusted Crack and banished the banana Rider to Helheim.

* * *

"None of your business…" Kaito growled as he glanced at Geiz, "Besides, do _you_ have any reason why you want to head home so badly?" he asked.

"I got a job to do…" he answered.

"And what that would be?" the leader of Team Baron questioned once more.

"The demon king… Oma Zi-O, I need to stop him" Geiz told him.

"Heh, demon king huh?" the fruit Rider asked before chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Grant growled, feeling offended by how casual this person seemed to consider his mission.

"Is it my imagination, or do you sound like you're hesitating for a bit…?" Bakugo noted.

"What? I'm hesitating?" the young Chrono Rider questioned.

"I don't see you having the power to overthrow fate…" the veteran fruit Rider explained, causing a scowl to form onto his junior's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Geiz growled

"Why bother?" Kaito said as to shrug off the question, "You already know that you're hesitating-"

"I am not hesitating!" the guardian shouted, "I… I came here to change our fate…"

"Oh really?" he chuckled, "I don't see it…" He soon glared at him, "Show me then!" the Beat Rider shouted, "Show me using your own power!"

He soon let go as Geiz was left to stew on the veteran Rider's words.

* * *

Meanwhile in 2013, Grant and the others had lost Kaito and began to walk back when they noticed Kouta and the others dancing. For some reason however, the Keyblade wielder felt his heart clench a bit as he saw the happy smiles on Team Gaim's faces, as if this sight brought back some fond memories from him.

"Hey, you doing okay Sora?" Weiss asked him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he reassured her before feeling a bit confused. "So, Kouta and Mai can dance?" he asked as he watched the performance.

"Yeah, that's how the people of this city are able to unwind after Yggdrasil moved into this city…" Weiss noted as she walked towards him, "Because they found smiles and hope with the Beat Riders. They were a refreshing light after all the time spent working for the corporation that basically took over their city. To them, it's their own form of escape…"

Grant soon nodded in agreement alongside Donald and Isaiah.

"You know, Grant used be a good dancer during his down time in between missions" the girl in white informed Sora, causing the aforementioned soldier's eyes to perk up and for his eyes to widen in fear.

"Really?" he asked, "Well that explains how he was able to do so well during the Spring Carnival…"

"Yeah, and I got some videos of him dancing to cheer everyone up" Weiss stated as she prepared to get her tablet, only for Grant to stop her.

"Hold on Weiss, we're on a mission here" he reminded her in an uncharacteristically hasty manner, "There's no need to for you to show that now, so please, let's try and focus on keeping Oren away from Kouta!"

"Huh, why so sudden with this request?" she questioned, "Don't tell me that you're embarrassed about those videos?"

Grant flinched, his face turning pink as Donald realized what was going on.

"Oooh~ You are~!" the duck mage teased, a Cheshire-like grin forming on his beak.

"No I'm not!" Grant growled at him, "This isn't the right time to bring that up!"

"Oh come on Corporal, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" Isaiah reassured him.

However thankfully for the soldier, they soon heard someone shout out to Team Gaim.

"Oi! Gaim!"

The dancers soon stopped as from the crowd came Asura, flanked by several members of Team Baron.

"Huh? Who are you?" Mai asked.

However Asura said nothing as he stepped up to the stage and remove a card from the speakers, killing the music before tossing it right back to Kouta. "I'd hate to break it to you guys, but this is Baron's stage now" he stated.

This immediately caused the crowd to turn on them as everyone started booing Team Baron

"Oi! Don't screw with us!" Kouta growled, "Who do you think you are?!"

"Names Asura Nishikawa, the new leader of Team Baron!" the secret Another Gaim declared, much to the shock of everyone.

"Wait what?!" Grant gasped, "Where's Kaito?"

"He left us, thinking that we aren't good enough for him" the man lied to the soldier as he turned his attention back to Kouta. "Now then, step back and let a real Beat Rider team to show you how it's done…"

"I think not!" Oren shouted as he unplugged the speaker, much to the anger of the crowd and Team Gaim.

"You're…" a young man wearing a hoodie with Team Gaim's colors muttered.

"Oren-sama!" Mai cheered, completely ignoring Asura as he glared at the patisserie.

However, before the crowd could cheer on them, Grant, Sora, and Donald ran upto the stage, causing everyone to gasp.

"Hey, that's Team Geiz!" one of the spectators gasped.

"What are they doing here?" another person asked.

"Woah, Team Baron, Bravo, AND Team Geiz here at Team Gaim's stage?" Conquete noted as he and Guerre watched on from a distance, "My my… I feel a little bit star struck…"

"I know…" she chuckled, "Though I can guess that won't be the case very soon…"

"Using a public stage for this…" Oren growled as he glared at both Beat Rider teams, "Someone with more discerning taste should have seen this before giving permission.

"Hey! Who gives either of you the right to say that our dancing is good or bad?!" Asura roared, "Get the hell out of here old man!"

"I will not!" Oren declared, annoying the Another Rider even further as a dark aura started to come over him, "For the fine arts, only the best should remain! It's because of shams like you that culture is on a decline!"

"Can it!" Grant shouted as the patisserie looked towards their direction, "You have no right to tell them who is and isn't trash!"

This angered Oren as he glared at the soldier.

"I agree with Myson-san…" the boy in the hood agreed, "Art and culture have nothing to do with us…"

"Yeah, what's wrong with all of us having a fun time?" Mai asked.

"Don't be naïve!" the patisserie shouted as he removed his cap, "Don't just say such a thing in front of people like that!"

He soon equipped his Sengoku Driver and activated his Lockseed, prompting Grant to do the same with his Ziku Driver and Ridewatches.

_**DURIAN!**_

_**GEIZ!/DRIVE!**_

Soon, the Durian Arms appeared above the patisserie, causing Grant to motion for Team Gaim to step back while Sora and Donald ran to his side. Oren soon set his Lockseed into it's driver while the soldier slotted in both Ridewatches, holographic clock appeared from behind him.

_**LOCK ON!**_

"Henshin!"

Afterwards, both individuals engaged their transformations.

_**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS~!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRI~VE!**_

* * *

Back in 2018, the present Asura was confronting Schwartz.

"Hey, how the hell are you gonna fix this?" he growled, "They found out I'm a monster! All those years of work and now… now those two dumbasses have ruined everything!"

"Your ambition isn't strong enough…" the elder of the Time Jackers noted, "This is only the beginning… thanks to you, you've drawn out an artifact that could truly undo everything..."

"Wait what?!" Asura gasped, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"If you truly want to repair your reputation, then why don't you find that artifact and destroy it before it can work it's magic…" he stated, "After that, become a king who controls everything! If you do that… then perhaps that could be your true start…"

Now alone, Schwartz began to look towards the sky.

"I thought I told you not to interfere…" he heard a familiar voice snap at him.

"Heh heh… I don't think it can be avoided anymore, Zero…" the elder Time Jacker noted as he turned to see Zero standing on a neighboring rooftop. "Now, what strange wind has blown you my way?" he asked them.

"I've come to confront you about all of this nonsense…" the herald growled.

"Ahh, so you're here to stop me…" Schwartz growled as he teleported closer to the herald, "I should have known that my counterpart has grown soft to his timeline's Zi-O…"

Zero scoffed, "And yet, you are ignorant of my true self. What happens after destruction?"

"Creation of course, as is our fate..." Schwartz answered with a smile, annoying Zero

The herald soon began to notice a dark aura begin to overwhelm his arm, "In that case... how about I show you a bit of my true power?"

"Oh?" Schwartz questioned as he looked at him.

Zero merely grinned as he began to focus on the darkness... before letting out a huge pulse, freezing Schwartz in place.

"Hmm, so your power is pretty strong..." the elder observed, seemingly unimpressed by this.

Zero on the other hand chuckled darkly as he showed off his dark aura, frightening Schwartz as he started to see the true extent of his counterpart's power.

"There's no way..." he gasped as Zero calmed down, the dark aura dissipating into nothing.

"Do you see what I mean?" the herald muttered.

"I… can see now…" Schwartz said as time started to resume for him.

"In any case, it seems that time is still flowing smoothly so I'll let you off with a warning…" he stated before turning to look at the city.

However as he did so, he saw Woz standing by his side, looking very calm as if he was waiting for a chance to talk to him.

"I presume that you are my counterpart from the other timeline?" the chronicler asked.

"In a sense…" Zero stated, "So, why come to us?" he asked.

"A scenario in which all of our interests align" Woz stated, "I had not thought it possible… Shall I help?"

* * *

Soon, Rex, Sougo, Tsukuyomi, Henrietta, and Goofy arrived at the branch of Druper's in Sougo's town.

"According to this memo…we need to go here if we want to obtain the Gaim Watch…" the young king said as he read the note.

"Well it makes sense… this is where Kouta and friends used to hang out after all" Henrietta noted.

"Alright then, so where is he?" Tsukuyomi asked before sighing, "I knew this place was too convenient…"

However as she turned away, several oranges fell from the sky and bonked the group on the head.

"Ow…" Rex grumbled, "Eh…?" he noted as they all picked up the oranges.

"The heck?" Zest asked, echoing the same thoughts as the others.

"Oh, sorry about that!" a familiar voice apologized, "You alright?"

"Yeah" the group reassured the voice before Rex's eyes widened, "Wait a minute… Kouta?!" he gasped.

Sure enough, it was Kouta, just with longer black hair and not in his space armor.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he said before the box in his hands slipped again.

* * *

After letting everyone into the store, Kouta began to examine the oranges that fell from his box.

"Oh crap… Master's gonna be real pissed at me…" he feared as he put the box away.

Sougo and Tsukuyomi soon spotted an identical copy to the Gaim Ridewatch, along with a pair of watermelon-themed Ridewatches.

"Those are…?!" Sougo gasped

"Oh, you mean this?" Kouta questioned as he showed them one of the fallen oranges.

"We mean those watches on the side of your belt" Rex told him.

"Oh, those…" he noted as he removed the watches from their holster, "I'm guessing that they're yours?" he asked them.

"Yeah, well… one of the watermelon ones is mine at least" the young king answered as Kouta was about to give them the watches when all of a sudden…

"There you two are…" they heard someone growl as they watched Asura enter the building, "You've ruined five years of my life's work… all for what?! Kicks?!"

"Crap, he's here…" Rex growled as he instantly prepared his Zi-O and Gaim Ridewatches.

"You'll pay for that!" the man growled before immediately transformed into his Another Rider form, signaling everyone to dodge his incoming swings. During the scuffle, Rex dropped his Gaim Ridewatch as the fight spilled outside.

"We got company!" Zest growled as he and Goofy opened their locks.

_**FRUIT BASKET BEAT!**_

_**WATERMELON GATLING! DEFENSE MADE EXCITING!**_

"To be fair, it wasn't me who did it" Sougo stated as he activated his Ridewatch.

_**ZI-O!**_

"Yeah, what he said!" Rex agreed before taking out his own Ridewatches.

_**ZI-O!**_

_**EX-AID!**_

Afterwards, the two users mirrored each other's transformation pose.

"Henshin!"

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP~! EX-AI~D!**_

The two Zi-Os then charged into battle alongside Zest, who had summoned a large boomerang that had a melon-like pattern on it.

_**MELON-MARANG!**_

"Those watches…" Kouta gasped as he took out his Gaim Ridewatch and one of the two watermelon Ridewatches.

As he gazed at his Ridewatch, all of a sudden an orange aura came over him, causing him to drop the box as he was transformed into the Man of the Beginning once again.

"Woah, looks like they were able to restore this era…" he noted as he took a quick glance at himself before taking out the other watermelon Ridewatch in his hands. He also spotted Rex's Gaim Ridewatch and picked it up.

As Another Gaim summoned a pair of Inves and Heartless, Sougo was surprised to see that while Rex shook his head.

"Wow, something came out!" the boy gasped in awe.

"Great, _now_ we've met the Heartless…" the young king groaned in annoyance.

"Oi!" Kouta called out to the two, tossing them a pair of Ridewatches each.

"These are…" Sougo gasped.

"Our Ridewatches!" Rex cheered.

"Go get 'em kids!" he told them, "We'll handle the Heartless!"

As Zest and Kouta prepared to fight off the other Heartless, the two Zi-Os soon nodded before going back on the offensive and attack the Inves and Heartless army ahead of them.

"Alright, we should keep fighting for now" the young king told him as he landed an uppercut on one of the Helheim Plant Heartless before swapping out his Ridewatch.

_**OOO!**_

Afterwards, Rex summoned the OOOArmor and had the three robotic animals fight off the monsters while he transformed.

"Combo Change!"

_**ARMOR TIME! TAKA, TORA, BATTA! OOO~!**_

Now in his OOOArmor, Rex began to cut down monster after monster with his own Tora Claw Z, even leaping between the two walls in the alleyway they were in to keep his distance away from the monsters.

"Alright, I might as well armor up too!" Sougo declared as he was about to activate the Gaim Ridewatch, however the young king saw something and panicked.

"Get down!" Rex shouted before he placed the Build Ridewatch into his sword.

_**BUILD GIRI GIRI SLASH!**_

As the young king performed a powerful red tornado slash, Sougo sidestepped the attack as it reached an arriving Schwartz. However much to the young king's horror, the elder Time Jacker reversed the attack and hit him straight on and dispels his transformation, causing him to drop the Gaim Lockseed.

"Rex-san!" Tsukuyomi gasped as the young king began to get back on his feet.

This distracted Sougo long enough for Another Gaim to knock the Gaim Ridewatch out of his hand and knock both objects towards the elder Time Jacker.

"You're not getting your way…" Schawrtz told him as he looked at the objects. He soon smirked as he turned towards the young king, "So, we meet at last, Rex Wells…" he noted.

"What? How do you know my name?" Rex questioned him.

"For one, your escapades have not gone unnoticed by my group, especially after your antics have ruined our plans…" he growled, "I know what you're both trying to do…"

Another Gaim soon opened a Crack into Helheim.

"As long as you don't have these…" the elder Time Jacker noted, "You cannot defeat Another Gaim and restore Kamen Rider Gaim's power…"

Before he could toss both objects into the Crack, Rex's Taka Watchroid Redwing leaped out of his Watch Holder and began pecking at the elder Time Jacker's head. Meanwhile, the watermelon Ridewatch on Sougo's Watch Holder began to glow before leaping out and unfolding to become a version of Gaim's Suika Arms form.

_**SUI~KA ARMS!**_

"WOAH!" both Zi-O cheered before looking down to find that the Ride Gadget had not changed size.

_**KODAMA!**_

"Uhh… I was expecting something bigger" Henrietta questioned as they watched both Ride Gadgets try to get the Gaim items away from Schwartz to little success.

Unimpressed, the elder Time Jacker tossed the watch and Lockseed into the forest, prompting both Ride Gadgets to chase after it.

"Wait, come back!" the twin Zi-Os cried out as Crack closed, leaving the former started to sob while the latter glared daggers at the elder Time Jacker.

"How did you know our plan?!" Tsukuyomi gasped.

Schwartz soon smirked, "Gee, I wonder…"

All of a sudden, Woz and Zero walked towards the group, shocking them as Schwartz escaped with Another Gaim.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Tsukuyomi growled at the two heralds.

They had returned to Drupers to recover, having sustained quite a bit of injuries at the time. During this, Tsuyukomi decided to interrogate both Woz and Zero after the two had taken a seat to exchange notes.

"I will have my king choose the proper path, even if it displeases him temporarily. That is my job as his retainer" Woz explained, "Plus, it's not like we don't have the Gaim Ridewatch as Rex-kun still has his…"

"Indeed… but I did not expect Schwartz to go after the Rider Link as well" Zero muttered to himself.

"Yeah on that note, why are you even here?" Rex questioned him.

"As I mentioned before, I must make sure that time flows in the correct manner. However, it seems that Schwartz has chosen to forego that order as he has created two Another Riders based on Gaim, Asura who has the power of Another Gaim… and the Gaim Inves, Oren Pierre Alfonzo, Kamen Rider Bravo…"

"Wait what?!" everyone gasped.

"Just great, as if time hasn't gone off the rails yet!" Rex roared, "Can this day get any worse?" he asked.

Sure enough, the Arbiters had returned as they were about to swarm the group only for Kouta, who had reverted to the outfit he was wearing before his power was restored, to stop them in their tracks.

"Oh right… I forgot…" he sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that upsetting the very proprietors of fate itself is not something you should simply forget, My Overlord…" Zero muttered as he shook his head, "I'm starting to wonder what my queen even sees in you…"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Rex-kun and his friends have angered the Arbiters?" Woz gasped in horror.

"Not just them, all of us have upset the balance of the timestream" the herald told him, "That includes yourself…"

"Welp, even still… at least we're on track with time" Kouta sighed as he took a seat, "There's no use in crying over spilled milk after all…"

"Wait a minute, Kouta you knew this was going to happen?!" Zest gasped.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that you still have your Kodama with you, Rex" he noted as the latter pondered as to why he mentioned that.

Just as he thought that, Rex's Kodama Ride Gadget came to life and created a screen that showed the group the forest of Helheim.

"Since when could they do that?!" the young king asked.

* * *

They soon arrived at where Kaito and Geiz were, the latter feeling confused as to why a Taka Watchroid was holding the Gaim Lockseed while the other Kodama held the Gaim Ridewatch, afterwards both Ride Gadgets tossed the objects right back to Geiz.

"A Ridewatch… and a padlock?" he questioned.

Soon, Sougo's Kodama created his holoscreen and connected himself to Rex's Kodama.

"What the heck? Who are you guys?" he asked as he looked at the others that were there.

Kaito in particular noticed Kouta on screen and walked towards Geiz to see him.

"What in the world?" he asked, "You look even worse than before, Gaim…"

"Ehehehe… let's not talk about that" Kouta sighed.

"Can you hear me, Geiz? Are you and Kaito-san okay?" the young boy asked the guardian.

"None of your business" Geiz growled as Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we were able to get away from the Another Rider a minute or two ago" the true leader of Team Baron explained to the group.

"Wait, there's a third Another Rider?!" everyone gasped.

"Yeah, it looked like that she was based on Kamen Rider Baron..." Geiz explained, "She was almost able to end Kaito had we not escaped…."

"Oh no… this is bad…" Zest muttered.

"Anyways, I can't defeat Another Gaim without that watch" Sougo stated, "And we need that Lockseed Redwing gave you since that's currently keeping Gaim's era stable."

"Wait, this thing?" the guardian questioned as he looked at the Gaim Lockseed.

"Yeah, so think you could use Gaim's power to send it back to us?" Rex asked him.

"Why me?!" Geiz asked him, "I don't even know who you are!"

"True, _you and I _have never met… but I know someone like you" the young king clarified, "He's also wishing to stop me from becoming a demon king, but he's grown past wanting to kill me and has instead been helping me try and steer clear from that path. I don't know why you're still want Sougo to die, but you need to let go of that hatred for Oma Zi-O if you two are going to work together…" He soon asked him, "You still want to stop Sougo from becoming a demon king, right?"

Geiz was left silent as he began to process what Rex had just said.

"That's why if you can, think you could bring those items with you when you come back?" he asked, "All you need to do is activate Gaim's watch and it should create a temp portal for you and Kaito to get back to this world. I'm counting on you…"

* * *

Afterwards, the two Kodamas disconnected with each other as they went back to their dormant watch form.

"Rex-san, Henrietta-san, you sent the Ridewatch and Rider Link for Geiz?" Tsukuyomi asked the two.

They nodded…

"So, who exactly is this Grant person then?" the other girl in white asked them, "Is he just like Geiz?"

"You could say that…" Rex muttered as he took out his FaizPhone X and had his Kodama display several photos of their previous adventures.

"Woah, Grant-san looks just like Geiz!" Sougo gasped.

"Yeah, yeah he does…" Goofy agreed, "And you know… he also used to want to kill Rex because of Oma Zi-O. But we saw him slowly get around to having him as an ally rather than seeing him as the demon king."

"Yeah… in any case, I think your time in this era is done here" Kouta told Rex, Henrietta, and Goofy, "I'll be sending you three back to your friends while Zest stays with Sougo."

"But what about the Architect?" Zest asked Kouta, "Even if we defeat Another Gaim, we still have her to deal with…"

"Architect?" everyone asked.

The orange fighter soon grumbled, "Let me explain…" he started.

* * *

FLASHBACK (Zest's POV)

_I was battling against a foe I knew not the name of with Eliza, a native of Frubask. that allowed her to cast magic. My foe, the one I was at the time destined to fight over and over again, was a woman only known as the Architect. who claimed to be the god of the game and wanted to escape into the real world. _

"_You okay Zest?" Eliza asked me._

"_Yeah, I'm fine…" I told her after I had defeated that woman once again._

_It had been almost two years since I freed all the players of Frubask and stayed behind. Much like before, I was able to fight the Architect again, and again. However, even if I could fight, I couldn't do it forever and there were times where Eliza and I had to run in order to regroup._

"_This isn't getting any easier…" I muttered._

"_Yeah, I can see why…" Eliza agreed._

_Just then, I saw a Crack open near where we were just as the woman arrived._

"_Aww… tuckered out already?" she cackled as we quickly armed ourselves. "Finally, after almost two years of fighting you and that worthless girl, the time has come for me to claim what is mine, and finally escape this world once and for all…"_

_As we prepared to battle again, I soon noticed several weird mobs swarm from the Crack, monsters that resembled giant bipedal ticks with varying shades of red, green, and yellow._

"The Inves…" Rex muttered.

_Yup, and there was a lot of them running out of that Crack…_

"_Huh, so you decided to spawn in some help?" the woman cackled, "Not like that would help you at all…"_

_She soon charged at the monsters, easily cutting them down with delight. Thankfully, this gave Eliza and I a chance to escape into Helheim, where we ended up wandering around._

"_You know… this world feels somewhat… familiar…" Eliza told me as we looked around the field._

"_Yeah, it's like the game decided to become real all of a sudden…" I agreed as we moved through the area._

_That was when I noticed a large vine containing an purple flower. Curious, I chose to pluck it and see what it was, and that was when the flower transformed itself into the Watermelon Lockseed I gave you to use, Goofy…_

* * *

"Huh, so the Lockseeds Kouta and the others use all come from plants in Helheim?" Goofy pondered.

"Yeah, though it's not a good idea to try and eat them when you don't have a Sengoku Driver or a belt like Zest's and Eliza's…" Henrietta told the dog knight, "From what I can remember from reading Isaiah's book, if a person were to take a bite of those flowers, then they would be turned into Inves themselves…"

Rex and Goofy collectively felt a large lump go down their throats as Zest continued his story…

* * *

_Anyways, we decided to take a rest after walking for hours, going around the place in circles._

"_Where's the exit?" I questioned as we had tried to find the same Crack we used to get to this world, but had no such luck finding it again._

"_I don't know, but I can feel that there's a darkness coming for us…" Eliza stated._

_We soon kept our guard up as we ventured deeper into the forest, that was when we heard a very familiar voice to us._

"_Finally, I'm free… After all this time, I am finally free!"_

_Sure enough, the woman had found herself in Helheim and had finally found us._

"_Have you finished sight-seeing?" she chuckled as we quickly got back to our feet._

"_How did you find us?" Eliza asked._

"_Oh, I followed the bread crumbs those creatures left behind…" the woman told us, "And now that I have finally escaped that game, it's time for you two to fall…"_

_She soon took out her own belt, a red and silver belt that resembled a juicer and activated her personal lock, a golden apple._

_**GOlDEn AppLE!**_

_Afterwards, she locked it into the device and pressed the lever, opening the lock to summon her sword._

_**GoLDeN ApPLe BlADe! NoW, We INVaDE!**_

_Immediately we opened our locks and prepared for battle._

_**LOCK OPEN! FRUIT BASKET BEAT!**_

_**SILVER APPLE SPELL! IT'S MAGIC, CAN'T YOU TELL?**_

_With a pair of glyphs at her hands, I decided to take out my signature weapon, a giant cannon that had a turntable on it…_

_**DJ SPIRAL!**_

_As we glared at each other, the Architect and I soon blocked her sword with the bladed end of the cannon while I summoned one of my Orange Slices to transform the Spiral into a large spear-like weapon. After which we swung at each other, blocking and parrying each other's attacks. Meanwhile, Eliza soon charged up a small glyph filled with ice spikes_

"_Crackle!" she cried out before firing the ice shards right at the woman._

_Afterwards, she was able to boost my power using Kabuff_

* * *

"Hey, that sounds like Draconian magic…" Rex noted, recalling the two types of magic that Donald had told the group, "Crackle is pretty much like Blizzard, right?"

"From what I recall, yeah I guess so…" Henrietta agreed.

* * *

_Anyhow, as the three of us continued to fight, all of a sudden, time stopped…_

"_Oooh… I've never seen someone like you around here…" a young girl muttered as she walked towards us._

_She looked about your age actually, though I could tell from her stance and her look that she was not our friend._

"Guerre…" the trio growled.

"You know her?" Zest asked.

"Yeah, she's one of the four Chrono Horsemen and Zero's main squeeze at that" Henrietta told them.

"I got a feeling those are your timeline's equivalent to the Time Jackers…" Sougo noted, seeing that he was right as Rex, Henrietta, and Goofy nodded in confirmation.

"_So… you want to become a goddess?" the girl asked her._

"_Of course! It's the reason why I wanted to leave that accursed game for so long!" she shouted._

_Guerre soon smirked, "Well then, it seems that we've got some similar goals…"_

_She soon took out what seemed to be a blank version of the same watches you kids use, and created a powerful burst to create a mysterious purple watch. _

"_Alright, with your strength above others, it's time for you to do a little task for me and defeat the leader of Team Baron Kaito Kumon, Kamen Rider Baron!"_

_Afterwards, she activated it and shoved it into the Architect's chest._

_This caused her to turn into a monster that looked just like Another Gaim, but at the same time, I could tell that her power almost felt just like my friend Pierce's lock._

_**BARON…**_

"_Amazing… I've never felt this much power before…" she laughed._

_At once we saw her attack us with much more ferocity than before. Her attacks, while still looking the same, were now much more powerful than before. Not even the power of the Golden Key could keep up with her anymore. That was when Eliza and I made the decision to create a distraction and run as fast as we could away from her._

* * *

"After that, we ran into Kouta and Mai who provided us a place to stay for the time being and then here we are" the orange fighter finished.

"Wow, that's rough buddy…" Rex said as he looked down, "So now we have to deal with Baron's Another Rider on top of Another Gaim... and we still don't know if the Gaim Inves was created yet…"

"Yes, as much as you'd like for us to stay, we would be staying for much longer than we are supposed to in this specific era" Zero said, "In any case, we must not interfere with their journey any longer…"

* * *

Back in 2013, there was a standoff as Bravo and Grant glared at each other when all of a sudden, Kouta jumped onto the stage.

"Kouta!" Mai shouted.

"It's dangerous, get back" he told the others as apart from the hooded boy, the rest of Team Gaim stepped back, "He's a powerful enemy. Let me help"

"Sure" the hooded boy said while the rest of Team Geiz nodded in agreement.

"OH? So you're also a Beat Rider?" Bravo noticed, "No wonder you have terrible fashion sense…"

"Enough!" Asura piped up, "We've talked long enough! If you're just going to stand there and just banter with one another, than I might as well take you all out myself!"

Immediately he transformed into his Another Rider form, surprising everyone.

"Wait a minute, there's two Another Gaims?" one of the crowd members asked.

"Oh no… this is bad…" Grant muttered, "Just when the dumbass chose to disappear…"

"Crap, we have to transform now before Asura hurts anyone else!" Kouta exclaimed as he equipped his Sengoku Driver alongside the hooded boy, "Let's go, Micchi!" he shouted as he activated his Lockseed.

_**ORANGE!**_

"Got it!" Micchi, aka Kamen Rider Ryugen, exclaimed as he took out a grape-themed Lockseed and pressed the middle button.

_**BUDOU!**_

"Henshin!"

After summoning a metal orange from Helheim, Kouta then performed a series of quick motions too fast for me to read before placing the lock into the Driver and pressing the knife down to 'slice' the lock.

_**LOCK ON!**_

_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI! ON~ STAGE!**_

Micchi on the other hand crossed his arms slightly before he thrust forward the hand holding the Lockseed before placing it into his own Driver to 'slice'.

_**LOCK ON!**_

_**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU-HO! HA HA HA!**_

Soon, the skirmish was on as the two groups of heroes teamed up to fight both Bravo, who was focused on the two Beat Riders, and Another Gaim, who was fighting all of them in his anger. While Bravo had experience on his hand, that wasn't enough to compete with the raw strength of Another Gaim. Soon, both Bravo and Another Gaim knocked the heroes off of the stage.

"Guys!" one of the members of Team Gaim shouted.

"That's amazing… Bravo really is accustomed to fighting…" Mai observed as Weiss saw Another Gaim coming right for them, only to be knocked back by Weiss's shots and Isaiah's spear.

"Grah! Stay out of this!" he shouted as he ran towards the commander and battled against him.

* * *

As that was happening, Sougo, the presant Kouta, and Zest found Asura practicing his dancing in the very sameplace where he was initially kicked out of the Beat Rider team, an old warehouse.

"I know that you're there… Gaim… Zi-O…" he noted as the trio stepped forward. "You do realize that you're bringing one of those heroes to their deaths right?" he questioned me, "Without that watch, this battle will put him in grave danger of getting struck down by me…"

"I know…" Sougo answered, "But what you're doing is wrong…"

Kouta then stepped forward, "You can't just use power like that to get what you want. Trust me, your former leader knew this as much as anyone else. When we had our last battle, the power he had wanted to obtain for so long ended up killing him in the end…"

"It doesn't matter; you're both in my way. Begone!" he roared as he changed into his Another Rider form.

_**GAIM…**_

This prompted the two of them to activate our transformation items and transform into their Kamen Rider armors while Zest merely re-opened his lock to summon the DJ Spiral.

_**ORANGE!**_

_**ZI-O!**_

"Henshin!"

_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!**_

_**FRUIT BASKET BEAT!**_

With the trio's blades ready, Another Gaim soon charged into battle to attack them, all the while Tsukuyomi was by several boxes and crates.

"We're counting on you… Geiz…"

* * *

Back with Geiz, he and Kaito noticed a large rift off the edge of a nearby cliff.

"So that must be our ticket out of here…" the Armored Rider noted, "We can probably get out of here if you break that with your bike… that is, unless you have the guts to change fate…"

Geiz soon began to think back on what had happened during this little adventure, from him questioning if he was doing the right thing on the night after Sougo's 'betrayal', to what Kaito said about him not having the strength to overthrow fate, right until what Rex telling that that they were counting on him.

With his mind set, he activated the Ride Striker and transformed into his Rider identity, Sougo's Kodama leaping out of his Watch Holder and onto the boy's shoulder.

_**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER! GEIZ!**_

_**SUIKA ARMS! KODAMA!**_

"Fate huh?" he chuckled to himself, "I will change it! I will be the one to prevent Oma Zi-O to come to power!"

This pleased the Armored Rider as he slipped a red and yellow Ridewatch that had Baron's helmet onto the red clock Rider's Watch Holder as he started his attempt to reach the Crack.

"Let's see your strength kid…" Kaito encouraged as the young Rider rode off the cliff and right towards the Crack.

"I'm not… gonna die here!" he declared as both the Gaim Ridewatch and Baron Ridewatch glowed and allowed him to pass through and return to the normal world.

However as Kaito smiled, a yellow aura came over him as he saw the Architect walk towards him.

"So, it's just us this time…" she chuckled.

"Indeed, and this time, I won't hesitate to snuff you out…" the leader declared as he readied his Sengoku Driver.

* * *

As the trio fought against Another Gaim, a large portal started form out of nowhere and spit out Geiz as he fell to the ground.

"Geiz!" Sougo cheered as the guardian threw him his Gaim Ridewatch.

"I kept my promise!" he shouted.

Sougo soon nodded as he shouted "Don't worry, leave the rest to us!"

"The plan was a success!" Weiss called to Rex.

"Nice…" the young king noted before preparing to make the jump to 2013, "Time for our part of the operation to start!" They soon made the jump to five years in the past, right in the middle of the all-out war on Team Gaim's stage.

* * *

"You've worked harder than anyone else to become a cake baker!" the past Kouta shouted as he locked blades with Bravo, "Aren't you proud of that?!"

"Yes, I am a real professional after all…" the durian Rider declared as he knocked him away.

"In that case, why not just be proud of the cakes you make?!" Grant shouted as he broke off from the fight with Another Gaim, "It'll make people a lot happier than pretending to be a Rider!"

"Silence!" Bravo shouted as he turned towards Gaim, "Well then, now that I know that you're the Man of the Beginning, it's time for me to begin my real mission!"

He soon transformed into the Gaim Inves, shocking Another Gaim and the audience.

"Woah, so now both Another Gaims are here!" the crowd cheered.

"That's impossible… only I should have this power!" Another Gaim roared as he started to fight against his counterpart.

As the two Another Riders clashed blades, Grant noticed a hand reach out to him. He soon looked up to find Rex now transformed into his Zi-O armor, Henrietta, and Goofy standing before him.

"Everyone!" he gasped as the silver clock Rider helped him up.

"Did you miss us?" the young king asked him.

"Yeah, where have you guys been?" Sora asked the trio.

"We got roped into a different adventure" Henrietta explained to them, "We'll tell you guys all about it after we defeat this guy…"

Soon, both Another Gaims began to stare at the newcomers to the fight.

"And just who are you three?" the Gaim Inves asked them.

"Wait a minute… is that your friend?" Gaim asked Grant, who nodded.

"Simple, I'm just a time-hopping Kamen Rider. Got it memorized?" Rex chuckled as he activated the Gaim Ridewatch at the same time as Sougo.

_**GAIM!**_

Immediately Another Gaim's eyes widened as he broke off of this fight with his counterpart to try and kill Rex before he could use the power. He started to swing his blade wildly at the silver clock Rider while the latter dodged and blocked the incoming attacks.

"Crap! The Watch!" he cried out as the watch flew from his hand, however thankfully he was able to catch it.

"Rex!" Goofy called out as he blocked an incoming slash with his shield, allowing himself to open his own lock and fire a barrage of blasts at the Another Rider.

_**WATERMELON GATLING! DEFENSE MADE EXCITING!**_

"Woah! The dog guy just summoned a Rider weapon!" the crowd gasped.

"Huh?! Goofy, since when could you be able to do that?!" Donald questioned him.

"Again, it's a long story but for now…" the young king stated.

However, before Rex could think of taking down Asura, the Gaim Inves knocked both the past Gaim and Ryugen to the ground.

"Just who is this guy?!" the orange Rider growked.

"Oh right! Guess I'll try copying that boy" the other Another Rider realized as he took out his Lockseeds and started unlocking them.

However, unlike the Beat Riders, he simply tossed them to the ground rather than holding onto them, causing the Inves to fly out and try to attack the now terrified crowd.

"How are you going to control them?!" Gaim questioned one of the Another Riders.

"What do you mean?" the Gaim Inves questioned him, further terrifying the others.

"I can't believe he doesn't know the basics of the Inves Game!" Mai feared.

"Oh crap…" Rex grumbled, "This can't get any worse, can it?"

As he said that, the group saw Baron fly out of the last Crack with Lady Baron leaping after her.

"You had to ask…" Grant sighed.

"So, this is the outside world…" Lady Baron pondered as she looked around the city, "Excellent…" She then snapped her fingers and caused the Inves to turn to her as if they obeyed her. "Get them…" the banana Another Rider ordered as the Inves charged at the Riders and heroes.

"There's so many!" Gaim growled as he fought against the Inves and the incoming hoard of Heartless.

This forced the others to prioritize getting the civilians out of harm's way, meaning they were left wide open for any of Another Gaim's attacks. When Rex, Grant, and Gaim were able to defeat an Inves to save someone, Another Gaim slashed at their backs. After Ryugen, Weiss, Isaiah, and Henrietta were able to defend Team Gaim from some of the Hearless, Another Gaim created an energy slash to bring them down.

"Ha! You should have focused on me and not them!" the fruit Another Rider laughed as he saw the heroes stagger from his attacks.

"This is bad…" Sora muttered as he blocked several incoming attacks from the monsters before clashing blades with Another Gaim.

As this was happening, Lady Baron watched in awe of the battle while the Gaim Inves was panicking.

"Hey! I'm the commander! You should be listening to me, not her!" the Gaim Inves shouted as he tried to defend himself, "Hey, what's with these kiddies? They don't get it even when I hit them?"

"There's too many of them!" Kouta cried out as he was being overwhelmed by Another Gaim.

"Kouta-san, use this!" Ryugen called out as he tossed a different watermelon Lockseed to Gaim.

"Another new lock?!" the orange Rider gasped, "I wonder what'll happen?"

He soon unlocked it.

_**SUIKA!**_

Instantly, a large metallic watermelon the size of the Time Mazine appeared above Gaim, shocking everyone present.

"The hell?!" Another Gaim gasped.

"Oh, that's lovely!" the Gaim Inves muttered.

"It's huge! Michhi, no way! No way!" Gaim cried out.

"Eh? Look at the size of that thing…" the grape Another Rider marveled.

"Yeah, it's almost like a mecha" Henrietta observed.

"That's because it _is_ a mecha!" Isaiah told them after stabbing an Inves in the chest, "The Suika Arms is a mecha-based form for Gaim!" he told them.

"Wait, mecha?!" Gaim gasped before he started to get pumped up, "Welp, being a man means having guts!" he declare before swapping out his Orange Lockseed for the new Lockseed.

_**LOCK ON!**_

"Kouta-san…" Ryugen muttered as he and Mai cupped their hands in a praying motion.

After slicking it, Gaim leaped into the air and into the watermelon, causing it to fall to the ground and start to run over all of the Inves and Heartless in the area.

_**SUI~KA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**_

"My army!" Lady Baron cried out.

"Don't you mean _my_ tactical unit!" the Gaim Inves corrected her.

"Talk about rolling with the punches!" Rex cheered as all three Another Riders tried to stop Gaim from rolling around, but they were instead knocked across the field.

"This is awesome, Micchi!" Gaim cheered as he peeked out of the mecha, revealing a new red visor in the process, "I can definitely use this!"

"In that case…" the Gaim Inves growled as he grabbed a nearby girder and tossed it at Gaim and Rex.

At the same time, Lady Baron charged up her energy and unleashed three powerful slash attacks at him, all the while Another Gaim merely unleashed a powerful crescent slash.

_**GolDEN aPplE BurSTInG!**_

"Uhh Rex? I think it's time for you to use that power!" Henrietta called out to the young king as she saw the attacks coming for them, "Like, right now!"

"Got it!" he declared as he mimicked Gaim's transformation pose and slotted the watch into the driver, quickly spun it after dodging another attack from Another Gaim.

"Lock on!"

From a crack came a large metal orange-like object with Gaim's helmet on it, shocking the heroes of the past while Sougo was surprised to see it in the present. The metal armor set soon came down onto the two Zi-O's shoulders, unfolding itself into an armor set very much like the Armored Riders' own transformations.

_**ARMOR TIME! SOIYA! GA~I~M~!**_

They were now in an orange-like samurai armor with a kabuto-like helmet, a chestpiece made to resemble the visor of Gaim's Orange Arms, two large Orange Lockseeds as shoulderpads, and two swords in the shape of orange slices in each hand. The katakana soon flew towards their helmets to complete the transformation.

At the same time, the marge watermelon transformed into a large mecha version of the Kodama with a huge watermelon-like naginata.

_**ARMOR MODE!**_

With their new weapons, Gaim and Zi-O slashed through the three attacks with ease. Meanwhile in the present, Sougo turned towards Woz who had arrived at the same time as Zero did in the past.

"My my, this seems like a big occasion…" the herald noted in the past.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me the way you usually do?" the young boy asked the chronicler.

"That's my demon king; you already know my actions…" Woz chuckled, "However likely at this time, your counterpart has likely transformed as well, so my counterpart and I shall proclaim you accordingly…"

"Thanks for that…" Sougo thanked him as Woz started to proclaim at the same time as Zero did.

"Rejoice! The ones to inherit all Rider powers have arrived! They are the Riders who will rule over the past and future, twisting reality to their whims and desires! And their names are Kamen Rider Zi-O: GaimArmor! Truly, this is the moment where the kings of two worlds collide!"

With a smirk, Sougo and Rex soon stamped their feet, seemingly in synch as they performed a kabuki pose with their blades.

"Saa~!"/"Saa~!"

"Hanamichi! On para~do da~!"_/_"Koko kawa wa sta~ge da!"

"Huh…" Ryugen noted in confusion as Grant looked like he was in physical pain.

"You have to be joking…" Baron sighed as he slapped his palm to his helmet, breaking the young king's focus.

"Wow… that was a… flashy entrance…" Gaim hesitantly muttered.

"Hey, I always wanted to do that, cut me some slack!" Rex said in his defense as he broke the pose.

Henrietta soon chuckled, "Some things never change huh?"

The young king soon shrugged with a smile before he continued to slash at the two Another Riders alongside the other heroes, Riders or Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Meanwhile Sougo fought alongside the present Gaim and Zest as they fought against Asura.

* * *

In the present, the former clashed blades with the Another Rider, Gaim and Zest charged in with their respective weapons to slice at the monster.

Zest soon summoned two small crescent blades that resembled the inside of a kiwi.

_**KIWI CUTTER!**_

With a plan, both Sougo and the orange fighter spun around with their blades extended, causing orange and light green energy to flow into the blades and slash at Another Gaim.

_**HISSATSU: KIWI-MANDARIN SLASH!**_

This knocked into a large dust cloud as he charged at the trio.

* * *

Meanwhile in the past, the latter teamed up with Grant for a powerful slash attack. When both Another Gaims slashed at the two Zi-Os, they were able to dodge it and continue fighting. The two clock Riders then fired out a barrage of Shift Car projections and badly drawn oranges, bombarding not only Another Gaim, but also the Gaim Inves and Lady Baron as well.

Soon in the present, Sougo was ready to finish the fight on his end while Rex waited for the past Another Gaim to come for him and the past Gaim.

"You're finished!" they declared as the two Zi-Os pressed the buttons on their personal and Gaim Ridewatches.

_**FINISH TIME! GAIM!**_

"Time to dice you up into little bits!" he declared as he spun his belt and waited for the present Another Gaim to come at him.

Once they were in range, Sougo stepped back and cut the present Another Gaim into three sections while Rex sped forward, attacking the Gaim Inves as well. He then mimicked a motion of sheathing his blades.

_**HISSATSU: ZANTETSUKEN!**_

Suddenly, a cut appeared on both past Another Riders, causing them to fall apart before all three Gaim Another Riders exploded, leaving Asura powerless and Bravo in his base form as their Another Ridewatches fell to the ground, broken.

"You actually cut him into slices…" both Tsukuyomi and Henrietta muttered.

"They did it!" Mai cheered as everyone looked to Rex, who gave them a simple two finger salute while smiling underneath his helmet.

"Nice work, Rex!" Sora complimented the young king.

"Bah, this was easy!" he laughed only to feel a sudden urge to hurl.

Rushing to a nearby trashcan, Rex removed his helmet and started throwing up, much to the displeasure of the others. Sighing, Sora soon gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry dude, you'll get used to the sudden change in speed eventually…" the Keyblade wielder reassured him.

However, Lady Baron survived the attack as she roared to the heavens, causing the world to shake and create a large smokey wall to appear and bring Zest, Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi to the past.

"Eh? How did we get here?" Sougo questioned.

As the rest was left shocked, the female Another Rider summoned the discarded Lockseeds and consumed them alongside a few stray Heartless, transforming herself into a larger knight-like monster that had it's limbs connected with large vines and sported the Heartless Emblem on it's chest.

"Oh shit!" Rex cried out as Zest and Sougo got out of the way.

"Wait a minute, since when were there copies of Zi-O and Geiz?" Sora questioned as the young boy ran to Rex, who had recovered from the initial sickness after putting back on his helmet.

"Did you take out Asura?" he asked him as the young king nodded.

"Yeah, want to team up again on this?" the young king asked him as he grabbed his Ichigo Ridewatch.

"Sure!" he cheered as he took out his Fourze Ridewatch.

They soon turned the dials of their watches just as Geiz and Baron saw Lady Baron.

"You two, let me in on this…" he told them as he removed the Baron Ridewatch.

"Uhh… same here!" Grant agreed in an unsure manner as he took out the Birth Ridewatch.

With a smirk, Baron saw Gaim walk towards him, "Wait, are you going to fight too?" the orange Rider asked him.

"Consider this a truce for now…" the banana Rider remarked, "However, when this is all over, we shall once more be enemies, got that?"

Gaim soon nodded as he and Ryugen took their positions. Isaiah, while still confused as to where the other Zi-O and Geiz came from, couldn't help but be in awe of the gathering of Riders standing before them all.

"Alright, it's hunting time boys!" the young king cheered as they all activated their Ridewatches.

_**ICHIGO!/FOURZE!**_

_**BARON!/BIRTH!**_

After inserting the Ridewatches, the Ride Cyclone appeared and drove towards the young king as he mimicked Ichigo's transformation pose, while the rest did their usual transformation poses.

"Raida… Henshin!"

"Set Up!"

After spinning the drivers, Rex leaped into the air and fused with the Ride Cyclone to create a slightly modified IchigoArmor that had the front and back of the new bike instead of the normal Cyclone-like shoulderpads of before.

_**ARMOR TIME! (Typhoon belt spinning) ICHI~GO~!**_

Meanwhile, a large metal banana with Baron's face on it appeared above Geiz and fell on his shoulders, unfolding to create an armor that resembled more of a classical European knight with two large banana-like shoulderpads held together by Baron's Bananna Lockseeds, a chestplate that was a full copy of Baron's Bananna Arms helmet, and finally a helmet that had the horn design as the aforementioned arms. Geiz also received a copy of Baron's original Banana-Spear.

_**ARMOR TIME! COME ON! BA~RO~N!**_

Finally, the FourzeArmor and BirthArmor appeared and fused themselves with their respective Riders.

_**ARMOR TIME! 3, 2, 1! FOUR~ZE!**_

_**ARMOR TIME! (Cranking sounds) POP! BI~R~TH!**_

Zero soon smirked as he looked at the four Chrono Riders ran to the past Gaim's side and started fighting the knight along Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Don't worry about us! We can handle this!" Rex told the others.

"Good! You're beautiful!" Bravo cheered, "Get them!"

The battle soon restarted as Sougo and Rex charged forward, the latter landing a large blow on one of the arms while the former threw out one of his Booster Modules and aimed it right for the knight's head.

"Got any tips for this kind of Heartless?" Grant asked Sora as he started firing on the monster's chest.

"Just focus on the limbs and you should be fine!" the Keyblade wielder stated as he fired off a Firaga spell on the vines, causing them to catch fire.

Geiz soon nodded as he leaped forward, performing several thousand stabs with his lance in a rapid motion. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy decided to activate a simultaneous finisher as the former scanned his Fantasia ring on his staff while the latter sliced his lock.

_**TIME FOR A FANTASY TRICK! FANTASIA! PLEASE~!**_

_**WATERMELON SLASH!**_

The dog knight soon charged forward, performing several charge attacks on the legs while the duck mage fired off several fireworks on the monster's left arm, destroying all three.

"Take this!" Ryugen called out as he fired on the other arm, signaling Sora to fly forward and stab the arm to destroy it.

_**SONIC BLADE!**_

Now with the monster's limbs destroyed, Lady Baron soon shouted, "It doesn't matter if I fall here, I will respawn and take you all down all over again!"

"I don' think that'll work in this world honey!" Rex laughed, "In this world, you only got one life to your name! Lose it, and it's game over!"

He soon activated his finisher, allowing the wind to send him into the air.

_**FINISH TIME! ICHIGO!**_

Meanwhile, Sougo did the same as he initiated his own finisher.

_**FINISH TIME! FOURZE!**_

Once both Zi-Os spun the drivers, they flew forward either thanks to the wind or while in rocket form.

_**RIDER TIME BREAK!**_

_**LIMIT TIME BREAK!**_

They sent the monster right towards Zest and the two Geizs with a flying side kick and a dropkick.

_**ICHIGO RIDER KICK!**_

_**ROCKET TAILSPIN KICK!**_

As the monster flew towards them, both red clock Riders initiated their finishers while the orange fighter scratched the disk on the DJ Spiral's turntable.

_**FINISH TIME! BARON!**_

_**FINISH TIME! BIRTH!**_

"Ready, aim…" Zest said as the trio took aim before they initiated their finishers.

_**SQUASH TIME BURST!**_

_**CELL TIME BURST!**_

_**FRUIT BASKET BEAT!**_

Geiz soon fired a large yellow energy cone while Grant fired a huge burst of energy. Finally, Zest performed a powerful slash that sent out several smaller slashes that help the monster in place for the other two attacks to land.

With a smirk, both Henrietta and Isaiah leaped into the air spears at the ready.

_**FINISH TIME!**_

As the commander flew higher into the air, the purple-haired girl leaped into the air and kicked the spear into the monster's helmet at the same time that he landed on the monster's head and plunged his spear into it's head. Afterwards he grabbed the second lance and stabbed both spears twice, allowing the built-up energy to explode just as he leaped off.

_**BAKERETSU DELANCE!**_

With a smirk, both Baron and Ryugen sliced their locks and prepared their attacks just as the commander landed behind them..

_**BANNANA SQUASH!**_

_**BUDOU SQUASH!**_

Soon, both Armored Riders fired off a spear-shaped beam of energy and a powerful ball of energy at the monster's chest, cracking it.

_**SPEAR VICTORY!**_

_**DRAGON SHOT!**_

Finally, Gaim arrived for the finishing blow, slicing his Lockseed.

_**SUIKA SQUASH!**_

He then spun his naginata and created a projection of a watermelon in front of him that he sent to encase the monster before leaping into the air.

"I'm gonna cut you into slices!" the orange Rider declared before delivering a quick blitz of slash attacks, ending in a downwards slash that caused the monster to explode in a burst of fire and fruit juices, leaving the Architect on the ground in agony as her own Another Ridewatch broke.

"How could this be…?" she groaned as she layed on the ground in defeat, "I was supposed to be the strongest!"

Baron soon smirked, "Get lost… Someone who can't reach the top on their own merit, doesn't belong anywere…" He soon glared at her, "In my eyes, you're no better than that failure Asura…"

However before anyone else could move, several hundred Arbiters flew right at her, surrounding the woman as she began to panic.

"What's going on?!" Rex gasped as they wondered why the Arbiters weren't targeting them.

"I think the Arbiters might have found a bigger target than us!" Sougo guessed.

She tried to fight them off, but it seemed that the Arbiters were much stronger than her. At last, they all converged on her as the woman felt herself being dragged back into FruBask.

"No, this cannot be!" she growled as she got to her feet, "I refuse to go back to that world!"

Unfortunately for her, the Architect's cries were left in vain as she was thrown out of Kamen Rider no Sekai, and sent back right back to her world.

"We did it everyone" Ryugen noted as Kouta looked at his new Suika Lockseed.

As everyone breathed a sigh of relief, one of the Arbiters floated towards them all, pointing at Zest. The orange fighter soon smiled as he knew that the Arbiter was going to bring him and likely Eliza back to their world.

"Guess this is where we all part ways…" he chuckled before turning to the two Zi-Os, who had cancelled their transformations. "Rex, Sougo, it was fun meeting you both…" he chuckled.

"Same…" Rex agreed.

"I hope that we can meet again someday, Zest-san…" Sougo said before bowing.

The orange fighter soon smiled as the Arbiters send him back to his world before finally dispersing.

"Oi!" a very tired Bravo called out as he stumbled towards the group, "How dare you, you amateurs!"

However, the durian Rider was soon intimidated as everyone raised their weapons or prepared to fight him. As he began to back away, he heard an alarm that signaled him to close up his lock.

"Oh no! It's time to bake the pie crust!" Oren yelped as he started to run, "You better remember this!" he warned them, "Don't think you've won!"

Rex soon sighed as he and Sougo summoned their Kodamas to fire out a burst of seed bullets at the patisserie's feet, frightening him enough to make him flee the area.

_**KODA-MACHINE GUN!**_

"Good riddance to bad rubbish…" Rex noted as he dusted his hands off as the two, along with everyone else, turned back to normal.

"I bet he'll never learn…" Micchi sighed.

"Looks like he's that kind of person…" Sora shrugged.

* * *

"Baron was tied for first, but they lost to Bravo after their numbers started dwindling due to the sudden disappearances. So Gaim gets points for defeating Bravo" DJ Sagara reported, "What's more, Team Geiz decided to surrender their points to Team Gaim after agreeing to unite as one team! That means that Team Gaim gains both the upper hand and the first place spot on the leader board! Congratulations!" He then looked at a camera with an eager look, "However, now that Team Baron's numbers have been restored, they're as hungry as ever to reclaim their former glory!"

After the battle, everyone gathered at Team Gaim's hangout to celebrate their victory. During this, Rex and Henrietta had introduced their group to Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi before the two groups returned to their own times.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Sougo noted as he watched the video of the battle between the united Team Gaim and Team Zi-O against the Another Riders.

"I know right?" the young king cheered with glee, "That has to be one of the best fights we ever had!"

Grant soon rolled his eyes as he looked towards Geiz's direction. At first, he was confused as to how another version of him was in the main timeline, but considering what he had went through in recent times, this was kind of an inevitability for him.

"So, you're my counterpart from Rex-san's timeline?" the guardian asked him.

"Yeah, and you're the one from this timeline, I presume?" the soldier remarked.

The two began to stare at each other before mimicking their movements. Afterwards, Geiz decided to give him the Baron Ridewatch.

"Take this, I think you might need this more than I will..." the guardiant told him.

The guardian soon looked towards his counterpart and gave him a firm nod. Meanwhile, the two girls in white were talking to each other at a nearby table.

"I'm guessing that you had to deal with his antics too?" Tsukuyomi asked Weiss, who sadly nodded.

"You have no idea…" she sighed as she slumped down, "Sometimes I wonder why I like him…" she muttered under her breath.

"You said something?" the girl in white asked the resistance fighter, who jolted up with a light shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Nothing!" Weiss gasped before calming down, "Anyways, so do you remember anything from your past?"

Tsukuyomi merely shook her head, "Sadly no, even after going through this journey with Sougo and Geiz, I've barely been able to remember a thing…"

"I see…" she noted.

"What about you?" the girl in white asked her, "Did you recover any memories from your time with Rex-san?"

"Not really, and it's not like I have that many memories to get back…" she noted, "I've spent most of my life with Grant and Isaiah in the resistance. I'd like to find out why my parents left me in that timeline, but at this point, I'm content with where I am right now…"

"That's good…" Tsukuyomi said with a smile.

"I'm back!" Mai called out as she arrived with a cake box, "Sorry for being late!"

"Wow! A celebration cake!" Henrietta cheered.

Everyone soon cheered… until Grant and Kouta spotted the tag.

"Hey! That's from Charmant!" the Beat Rider gasped in horror.

"Why would you go buy the cakes of the guy who tried to kill Gaim?" the soldier added.

"He gave it to me for free as a prize for us beating him!" she explained before revealing a cake filled with fruits.

"Alright! Talk about grabbing the spoils of victory!" Rex cheered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to dig in!" Sougo agreed, "Itadakimasu!"

While they and the rest of the group marveled at the cake, Grant, Weiss, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi could only remember one thing…

"Oh gosh, there's two of them!"

As the festivities continued, Geiz soon pulled Sougo and Tsukuyomi aside.

"Listen Zi-O…" the guardian started, "While I don't plan on me being your friend, I am going to make sure that you won't disturb time like Rex does… So if you do, just know that I won't hesitate to snuff you out…"

"Got it…" Sougo noted before giving him a hug, "Just glad that you're back buddy…"

"Hey! I said I wasn't your friend!" Geiz growled in annoyance as Woz watched festivities from afar.

"This was an opportunity to eliminate a pest…" he sighed, "But such is the demon king's way…" He soon looked towards Rex and company having fun ,"Even still, I can see a bright future for Rex-kun, whether he fulfills his goal of averting the future of Oma Zi-O, though a bit of a fool's errand, will be up to him and his allies to discover for themselves…"

* * *

_In another timeline…_

_"Ugh..." a young boy grumbled._

_"H-Hey, he's waking up!" another voice stated as the boy finally got up._

_He was a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes woke up in a Japanese shrine. He wore a black hoodie, along with a red shirt, dark blue pants, and black boots. Finally, there was a strange device around his waist, one that had a translucent cover with an orange lever._

_Surrounding him were three other people. One was a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a flowery robe underneath a long white shirt and pants. The second was a girl with short brown hair and wore a white blouse, dress pants, and a salmon green jacket. Finally there was a bald monk with an orange robe._

_"Gah!" the young boy gasped before grasping his chest._

_"Calm down, it's alright..." the girl told him, "You're safe..."_

_"Yeah..." he noted before taking a deep breath. "Thanks, ugh..." he said before looking around, "Where am I?"_

_"You're in Daitenku Temple, home of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute" the bald monk exclaimed, "I'm Onari Yamamnouchi, at your service!"_

_The young boy chuckled as the girl and boy rolled their eyes. "Don't mind him, he's a great guy when you get to know him" the girl told him, "I'm Akari Tsukimura."_

_"And I'm Takeru, Takeru Tenkuji" he stated before looking at the device, "I'm guessing you're a Kamen Rider too huh?"_

_"Yeah, so, what Rider are you?" the young boy asked._

_"I'm Kamen Rider Ghost" Takeru answered before smiling._

_However, the young boy was staring at him with a confused expression on his face._

_Worried, Takeru asked him, "Is everything okay?"_

_"I..." the young boy muttered, "That can't be possible... Can it?" He soon got up and ran out of the temple before staring at the city ahead. 'No, this can't be possible... this looks nothing like my home...' he thought, 'In fact, this place looks nothing like Remnant at all!'_

_He soon grabbed his head, memories of him fighting alongside a strange green Rider and a girl with long blonde hair against several monsters._

_"What's going on?" he said as Onari, Akari, and Takeru rushed to him._

_"Hey! You!" Onari shouted before stopping to catch his breath, "You can't just run out like that!"_

_"Hey... where is this place?" the young boy asked, having a very lost expression on his face as he looked to the trio for some form of comfort._

_"You're in Japan, why?" Takeru answered, "Why? Do you remember where you come from?"_

_The boy soon lowered his head for a moment, his eyes showing an expression of despair. "No, this can't be happening...!" he cried out before falling to his knees._

_"Hey, don't worry!" Akari reassured him as the trio went to comfort the lost boy, "Maybe we can call the police to bring you home. Do you have a name?"_

_"Yeah... it's Cody..." he answered, "I'm Cody Aldrich, Kamen Rider Ghost..."_

_This shocked the two as Zero watched the confusion of the trio had from afar. "Rex Wells... what have you done..." he growled_

* * *

_**CURRENT YEAR: ? 20XX**_

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

_**/PRELUDE/ **_

As the ending begins, several calander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

_**/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves**_

_**And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/**_

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

_**/You're only everything I ever dreamed**_

_**Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/**_

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

_**/You must be kidding me**_

_**Did you really think I could say no?/**_

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

_**/I want you for a lifetime**_

_**So if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As the light from middle of the Keyblade rose into the sky, several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

_**/Everything is just right**_

_**But if you're gonna think twice**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know**_

_**Baby, I don't wanna know/**_

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**TIMELINE: **Build 2017

At a nearby quarry, one where Sento normally went to, Team Build were gearing up for the first controlled test of Nobuyuuki's new transformation device. After giving a quick glance around the area, Calamari confirmed that they were ready for the test.

"Alright, Bird Brain. We're a good distance away from anyone else, and you're cleared for take-off" he shouted to the basketball player, "Sento! You sure this will make him fly?"

"I'm positive!" the physicist told him, "It's working on the same technology as Banjou's Cross-Z Dragon, it'll work just fine!"

With a vote of confidence, the group hid behind a nearby bunker as they prepared for Nobuyuki's transformation into a Kamen Rider.

'Alright, you got this...' Nobuyuuki told himself as he took a deep breath. "Come, Hawk!"

All of a sudden, the unfinished hawk robot soon flew towards him, now sporting an orange and light orange colorscheme. With a smirk, the basketball player grabbed the bird and flipped out the head. Afterwards, he took out an orange Fullbottle shaped to be just like a hawk head. He then shook it several times before turning the cap and placing it into device.

_**SOAR HIGH!**_

He then folded up the wings and placed it into his Build Driver.

_**RAPT-R HAWK!**_

With a few turns of the crank, a brand new ring appeared as it created two versions of the Hawk Halfbody, which featured a pair of feather-like shoulderpads, a small pair of wings, and eye pieces that resembled a hawk swooping in for the kill, along with several new armor pieces.

_**ARE YOU READY?**_

"Henshin!"

He then crossed his arms before lifting them into the sky, the two Halfbodies snapped together as the pieces attached themselves to the boy's armor. He now sported a jet-like chestplate over the doubled-up halfbodies, arm-mounted claws resembling a hawk's talons, and bird-themed boots that contained thrusters.

_**SOAR HIGH! GET RAPT-R HAWK!**_

Calamari humorously quipped in an almost robotic voice, "Spread your wings and prepare for a force."

"Woah, this is awesome!" Nobuyuuki exclaimed as he looked at his suit..

"Okay, so the suit was able to materialize onto him..." Sento mittered as he took down some notes.

Banjou joked, "Sweet! And as your sempai, I now christen thee Kamen Rider Rapt-R."

"Neat, so I guess I'm the Cross-Z to your Build, right Calamari?" the basketball player-turned-hawk Rider noted.

Calamari however pulled a can of beer from a sixpack he had purchased and cracked it open, quipping, "Sorry, Bird Brain, but I'm straight as a laser beam."

The other three took a moment to process his words... before Nobuyuuki laughed as everyone yelled, "EH?!"

"I think he means that you two are going to be working together as a team, Calamari..." Kazumi noted.

"Oh, fair point..." the drunkard realized.

"Even still, I hope that we can work together" the younger Rider stated as he offered his hand.

Calamari looked his hand for a moment before smiling and shaking his hand as they watched the test continue...

* * *

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!**_

_**"So wait, you're telling us that you came from another world?"**_

**_"I won't let anyone get hurt…"_**

_**"Sora-san, are you able to take us back to our world?"**_

"_**Time to make some music!"**_

_**NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: WE THINK, THEREFORE WE ARE 2015**_

"_**I'm just a passing-through dark Rider. A creator… of worlds…"**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Yo! HackerEX here!**_

_**With Saber's premiere just on the horizon, I think it's time for me to cap off the Gaim/Zi-O arc with THE biggest chapter ever! Seriously, this is about 49 pages long, almost like a novel in half if Ohma told me was correct. Even still, we're marching closer and closer to Cross Generations and boy oh boy is it going to be a doozy!  
**_

_**But yeah, let's break down the thought process of this chapter. First of all, the Frubask flashback. Much like Donald's flashback from before, I wanted to give a sort-of backstory to Lady Baron and while Ohma suggested that she'd become the Gaim Inves, I realized that A) I already have two Gaim-based Another Riders walking around the place so I'd rather not have three, and B) She surpisingly serves as an even darker reflection of Kaito's quest for strength, just without the sappy backstory and more of the crazy monster feel she had in Frubask.**_

_**Second, the balance between the past and presant. Now I'm going to admit that this is one aspect that I feel like was kind of botched in this one but thankfully I was kind of able to make up for it by having almost 3 major fights in this chapter (four if you count the battle in the flashback as one). It also has the biggest Finisher Festival (thanks to Ohma for coining that term) in the series, with CrossGen potentially topping that one very soon.**_

_**On the topic of CrossGen, after the three teasers are doen, I'll be posting the main trailer for the crossover as it's own story, which is also where I'll be posting the crossover much like Movie War Carnival. With all that said, see you next time where we get ANOTHER major crossover, and this time it's with a character that I'm sure that you're pretty much familiar with if you've seen my recent collaberations.**_

_**With all that said, this is HackerEX logging out!**_

* * *

_**"Worlds have been falling left and right to an unknown force..."**_

_**A FORMULA DECIDED...**_

_**"Shori no hosoku wa... kimatta!"**_

_**A LEGACY PASSED ON...**_

_**"I trust that you can handle my power?"**_

_**WORLDS WILL COLLIDE, AND RIDERS WILL UNITE...**_

_**"With this power, I shall rule the multiverse!"**_

_**KAMEN RIDER CROSS GENERATIONS**_

_**COMING SOON...**_


	18. Chapter 18: WT, TWA 2015

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Famililar of Zero, RWBY or Kamen Rider, they are owned by Toei, Disney, Square Enix, Rooser Teeth, and ****MF Bunko J**_

_**I also do not own Please! Save My Tomorows! or FruBask**__**, they are owned by Page Productions and Michael Page respectively. **__**Cody Aldrich is owned by Striberx  
**_

* * *

As Zero arrived to the next era, he soon felt a small headache as he stumbled for a moment. As the headache progressed, the herald dropped his book and groaned in pain as he leaned against a wall... before having his wardrobe briefly change, his memories flooding back before he reverted back to normal.

"Dangit, my Overlord…" he sighed as he looked at himself before he picked up his book and continued on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile within the timestream, Henrietta was maintaining some minor systems of the silver Time Mazine. While she was looking at the monitor, she soon began to ponder on what Isaiah had told them before they left Zawame City.

_The remnants of the ghost reveal the creator's fate…_

"That strangely seems… specific…" she pondered.

The purple-haired girl thought about this for a bit when she heard some loud snoring. She soon turned around and noticed that Rex was asleep on the controls, tired after the long day in the years 2013 and 2018.

"Are you kidding me?" she grumbled before getting up and heading towards the young king to wake him up.

As she approached the main controls, the girl noticed that he had placed the Time Mazine on autopilot for their next destination, the date November 15, 2015, and had covered his face with his journal while he snored. The purple-haired girl soon sighed before a thought came across her head.

'You know, I've never really seen what he writes in his journal...' she thought to herself, 'Maybe this could be a chance to take a quick peak...'

Making sure to not wake him up, Henrietta picked up the journal and gave it a small read.

* * *

**_You know, time travel can be a fickle thing sometimes, especially when it comes to meeting a version of you from another timeline. Yeah, that's something new. But yeah, I ended up arguing with Sougo during a fight against Another Gaim only to end up getting taken down by him and the disguise Kouta gave me._**

**_Afterwards, we went to Sougo's place where we got told that we ended up screwing with the timeline big time, with our adventures leaving behind several changes to the normal timeline. Normally I'd think that these changes could turn out for the better, but again I say, time travel is a fickle mistress…_**

**_Thankfully, we were able to defeat the Gaim Inves, who was giving Grant and the Beat Riders a hard time from what he told us, and Another Gaim. However before we could rest, Zest's nemesis known as the Architect, or rather the Another Rider called Lady Baron, ended up turning into an Another Rider-like Heartless._**

**_Now, after EVERYTHING, we ended up having both our groups meeting each other and we learned a lot from each other's stories. Though while I was able to meet the counterparts of me, Grant, Weiss, and even Zero, I never saw Isaiah and Henrietta's counterparts during our visit…_**

**_Hm… I wonder who they could be?_**

* * *

As she continued to read, the Rider Card that Henrietta received from Dark Decade began to pulse a dark purple color.

"Huh?" she pondered, accidentally waking the young king.

When the young king began to stir, Henrietta panicked and quickly placed the journal back on his face and rushed back to her spot.

"Wha…?" Rex asked as he removed the journal from his face and looked around.

However, as he looked around, he noticed that there was nothing wrong and simply shrugged. The young king then put his journal away and switched the controls from auto to manual.

* * *

(SONG: Again – Cover by Nathan Sharp)

**_/I still have too long a life ahead _**

**_Just to give up and drop all of these dreams/_**

The opening starts with a revolving shot of the statue from the future with all the Heisei Riders

**_/I just want to try and fix all the things that I've left undone/_**

As the camera focuses on the hooded figure, the scene fades to show Rex in the same pose as he spins the Ziku Driver and causes the clock behind him to transform into the logo.

**_/I thought that I could reach _**

**_Something carried over I saw within my dreams/_**

It soon jump cuts to Rex staring at a blank Ridewatch as he walks by a window, where his reflection was replaced by Zi-O. He soon bumps into Henrietta, causing the reflection to return to his own.

**_/And yet I stumble on all my actions on this road _**

**_That's in front of me/_**

Next was a shot of Grant who was in his Kamen Rider Geiz suit, but without his helmet as he looked at several dog tags of his fallen comrades. A person puts a hand on his shoulder as he turns to find Weiss looking at him with reassurance.

**_/It's not like I want things to go back to the way before _**

**_All I want is to open my eyes and feel the sun/_**

Next there was a shot of Isaiah opening his Rider Legacy book as the symbols of the various Heisei Kamen Riders fly out of the pages and into the sky

**_/Don't let them see that you're afraid _**

**_No, don't make a face_**

**_And, no, you can't let them know you want them _**

**_To pity you/ _**

The symbols pass by Sora, who was looking at the Sky's the Limit Keychain before he stares at Kamen Rider no Sekai and the various timelines crossing paths with each other.

**_/You can't let every single sin end with tears/_**

After a quick shot of the Zi-O Ridewatch being placed into the Ziku Driver, it soon cuts to Rex preparing to transforming into Zi-O

**_/Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears/_**

Next, a similar version of the previous shot with the Geiz Ridewatch and Grant preparing to do the same.

**_/It's like your waiting for someone to draw near_**

**_ In a maze of emotion/_**

Finally, a shot of Sora preparing to seal a Keyhole before it jumps to show two figures along with the four Chrono Horsemen shown one by one, as Famine played with the Zoo Memory, Guerre was playing with her hair, and Conquete glares at the audience while his hood is down. The shot soon ends with Zero's back turned from the audience, he soon turns to the audience and reaches out towards a mysterious person.

**_/There comes a day where you find a way to escape_**

**_A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate_**

**_I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality/_**

It soon begins to show a quick montage of Sora activating his Link Drive, several silhouettes appearing alongside the Mystic Link Drive, before transitioning into a shot of Donald waving his wand while several elements appeared around him before lifting the staff into the air, and ending with a shot of Goofy blocking several attacks with his shield before firing up the Gatling gun end of it, shooting the screen to reveal a desert battlefield filled with Heartless.

**_/And I will scream from the top of my lungs  
I'm living to fulfill my hopes_**

**_(Can you hear me?)/_**

It soon transitions into a fight between Zi-O and several Heartless as he cuts several Shadow Heartless down before transforming into the BuildArmor to drill through a Large Body Heartless. As Zi-O leaps into the air, Geiz passes him by as he slams his axe into the ground, destroying several Knight and Neoshadow Heartless before firing several energy arrows, which the camera focuses on before jumping to Sora performing the Tornado spell, which sends several more Heartless into the sky for Donald to take down with a Thundaga spell.

**_/I'm not longer taking the safer way out of anything_**

**_(We'll never go back home)/ _**

As Isaiah twirls his spear around, he creates a powerful wind effect before tossing it at a Armor Heartless' head, which knocks it back before Goofy leaps into the air and performs his Goofy Bombardier attack.

**_/I'll always find strength from those who will help me  
They'll always be there by my side/_**

**_('I'm on my way)/_**

As everyone began to recover, Oma Zi-O arrives alongside an army of Another Riders and Heartless

**_/The hope for tomorrow  
Will help me ease all my pain today/_**

Seeing the enemy, Zi-O leaps into the air before the opening ends with a shot of him mid-kick.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 18: WE THINK, THEREFORE WE ARE 2015_**

* * *

After arriving to the year, the group soon looked around the city.

"Welp, I guess we're here…" the young king casually noted as he placed his hands in his pocket, "So before we go find Ghost, you started off with the Ghost Ridewatch, right Grant? How exactly did you get them?"

"They came from Oma Zi-O, it was something that my-…" the soldier was about to explain before he fell silent before going silent for a moment, "They came stolen by important to me…"

"Who would that be?" the young king asked him, "You mean Geschichte?"

This caused Grant to snap briefly as he grabbed the young king by his collar, "Don't you dare say that name! You may not be Oma Zi-O yet, but I am not going to hear his name come out of your mouth!" he growled.

"Alright, okay! I'll shut up about it!" the young king cried out in fear, allowing the soldier to back off.

"I'm sorry about that…" Grant apologized as he calmed down, "Anyways, we were able to steal four Ziku Drivers to use for the Resistance along with the Ghost Ridewatch but… before when we tried to use them that day, Oma Zi-O was able to massacre us with his power after a failed ambush, without even moving from his spot at the statue…" the soldier explained to him as Rex realized that the soldier was talking about the battle he saw in his very first dream.

"Yeah, that's something I didn't know about, why the Geiz Ridewatch looks different…" Rex noted, "Why does yours have a different dial than all of the watches we have so far?"

"Simple, it's because Geschichte made the Ridewatch…" the commander told him as he walked towards the two.

"Commander!" the two clock Riders gasped.

"Don't mind me, but I couldn't help but listen to this conversation and I thought I could give a bit of insight to the young prince" he explained, "And to answer your question, Geschichte had crafted the watch with the initial intension of him becoming a Kamen Rider, however when he was told that he might not survive the same mission to take the Ziku Drivers, he gave the Corporal the watch as a parting gift…"

"You didn't have to tell him that…" the soldier grumbled.

"Of course, he was your father after all, much like how I've raised Weiss like my own daughter…" the commander noted, "You two are Myokoins after all…"

"Myokoin… that's the same name that Geiz had…" the young king realized, "Well since he's your counterpart, wouldn't that also make yo-"

Rex immediately saw the death glare in Grant's eyes and dropped the subject out of fear of the soldier's wrath coming upon him.

"So, considering that we do have the Ghost Ridewatch, this might be an easy era to fix" Henrietta noted.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the Rider Link of this era…" the young king noted as he remembered something.

"Well, I believe that the Ghost Eyecon might need to be summoned in the same way as many of Ghost's own Ridewatches" Isaiah noted.

"Yep, all you need is an item that has Ghost's spirit and someone who shares the same ideals as him, and once the latter charges the former, that's when you can create a seal around the item to create an Eyecon" Jiminy explained after leaping onto Rex's shoulder.

"Neat! So we're just going to need something that represents Ghost!" Sora realized.

"Yeah, so what are we waiting for? Time to be like the Ghostbusters for a day!" the young king exclaimed before the two ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Henrietta, Donald, and Goofy shouted before giving chase.

"You're kidding me…" Grant sighed before he and Weiss ran after him, leaving Isaiah to watch them go.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a place called Seika Music College, there was a few people playing instruments while there were others on their bikes. On one particular bench, a very distraught Cody Aldrich was sitting there watching the people go about their daily lives.

'So, this is a world without the Grimm, and yet somehow the Ganma are still here…' he thought as his mind drifted back to when he arrived to Kamen Rider no Sekai a couple of days ago…

* * *

EARILER…

"So wait, you're telling us that you came from another world?" Akari asked Cody.

It hadn't been that long since this strange boy came from but after calming him down, Takeru, Onari, and Akari decided to try and ask Cody and see if there's anything that they could do to help him. They didn't expect him to say that he comes from another world…

"Yeah, I came from a world called Remnant, a world that's overridden by monsters called Grimm for years" the strange boy explained, "The Ganma of my world are a kind of recent threat, along with other kaijin…"

"Huh, interesting…" the monk noted, "So, how did you get the powers of Ghost then?"

"Because just like Takeru-san, I died while fighting a much stronger version of the Grimm and I was given the power by an old man just like him…" Cody explained before pointing towards an old man with long silver hair and a yellow and red robe, who was at the time enjoying some tea.

"Oh? So I have a counterpart in your world huh? Interesting…" the old man noted.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but what is this faker doing here?" a small orange ghost with a large eye-like head and a large eye complained as he pointed as a complete copy of him.

"What do you mean I'm the copy, you're the one cramping my style, faker!" the other small ghost growled.

"Me, the fake one? Ha! Son, you're not good enough to be _my_ fake!" the first orange ghost laughed before the two started glaring at each other.

"Yurusen!" both Cody and Takeru shouted, stopping the rivalry between the two as they looked away in a huff.

"So, with that settled…" Akari sighed as she was glad to see the two ghosts had stopped bickering, "How exactly did you get here?"

"Well it was a few days before a huge event called the Vytal Festival Tournament…" the strange boy recalled…

* * *

_FLASHBACK (Cody's POV)_

_Me and four other individuals, all of them girls, were sent to the Forever Fall forest after a Rider from my world said that was something was off…_

_"Are you sure about this Ruby? I'm sure that a different team could do this outside of us" I asked my team leader Ruby Rose, a young girl wearing a black long-sleeved blouse and matching skirt, black combat boots, and a long red hood along with red trims around her clothes, as we made our way to the forest._

_ "Oh, come on Cody! We're gonna be fine!" she told me as an attempt to reassure me, "Besides, you were able to deal with the Gamna, what's wrong with doing a simple scouting mission?"_

_Before I could protest further, I soon felt someone bring me closer to them as I turned to see Ruby's sister and my girlfriend Yang Xiao Long, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes, a tan jacket with short puffy sleeves under a yellow crop top, a brown belt and black mini-shorts, knee-high socks, an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves, give me a reassuring smile._

_"Come on Cody, we're gonna be fine…" she comforted me._

_I sighed as I finally conceded and we went towards a strange door placed in a nearby cave, which used to be a den for a large scorpion Grimm until a couple of friends of mine ended up driving it out during initiation into our school, Beacon Academy._

* * *

"Academy?" Takeru pondered as he looked at Cody, "You're a student?"

The strange boy soon nodded, "Yeah, we go there to train to become huntsmen and huntresses, warriors who go out into the world to do tasks like defeat the Grimm or help out one of the four kingdoms of my world" he explained, "Most academies normally pair up four individuals into one team, but after I found a special piece during my initiation, I ended up getting lobbied into my team, Team RWBY…"

"That's neat…" Akari noted as she took down some notes.

* * *

_Well anyways, I'm getting off-track…_

_"Huh, that's new…" Yang's partner Blake, a young girl, noted as we all looked at the door._

_"Yeah, you'd think that someone would notice this a lot earlier…" Weiss Schnee, a young girl with white hair in a long pony tail and a strapless dress that had a faint color gradient, black lace, and a red-lined bell-sleeved bolero that shared the same color as her dress, kind of agreed, "Though judging from how worn out the wood is, I can guess that this has been here for a very long time… almost like it's been here since the start of Remnant…"_

_"Huh, okay then…" I agreed._

_"Yeah, and this time, you five will be the last people to see it…" a mysterious voice chuckled sinisterly._

_We all quickly turned around to find a young man wearing a black coat in front of us. We couldn't see what his face was due to his hood being on, but I could tell that he wasn't an ally at all…_

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"I'm just a passing through dark Rider…" the hooded man answered, "A creator… of worlds…"_

_"A creator?" Ruby asked._

_ "So, you four want to see the other side of the door? Be my guest…" the hooded man offered, "After all, I do need you for my plans, Cody Aldrich…"_

_He then outstretched his hand and all of a sudden, the door opened from the inside and caused a great vortex to form. All of us quickly ran to a tree to keep our balance and try to avoid getting sucked in. As we held on, Yang soon noticed Ruby was starting to lose her grip and transformed one of her arm braces into a golden gauntlet that had a gun barrel on it and fired off a shot for her to push our leader out of harm's way, but ends up getting sucked into the door._

_"YANG!" I cried out as I began to fly towards her and get her out of there, but the vortex was starting to pull me in as well._

_Blake tried her best to grab onto us by using her weapon, a katana that can change into a kusarigama, as a whip but she ended up losing her balance and the three of us were sucked in. The last thing I saw before I woke up here was a brief view of the man's face, and I noticed that he had silver-tipped hair…_

* * *

After finishing his story, Cody began to look at the ground in sadness while Takeru, Akari, and Onari looked on with a mixture of intrigue and pity.

"Woah, so there's a door that can somehow take you to another world…" Akari commented, "Honestly, that would have been fascinating if it wasn't for the vortex or what happened to you…"

Takeru soon noted, "And I'm guessing that you don't know if your friends were able to make it into this world…" The downtrodden look on Cody's face soon confirmed it for the young monk as he got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll help you find your friends and get you all back to Remnant…"

"Really? You'll do that for me?" the red huntsman-in-training asked him.

The young monk nodded with a smile, "Yeah, you have my word on this…"

However all of a sudden, Zero appeared around the corner of the door with a frown, "I'm afraid... it isn't going to quite be that simple, Takeru..." he told them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Cody asked him as everyone else was shocked to see who this was.

Zero frowned, "That's... something I'm wondering, too" he admitted, "Regardless, I'm mostly here because Cody isn't supposed to be in this era... or even this history..."

Akari seemed to know that he was talking about, "We know, he's from another world right?" she guessed.

However the herald merely shook his head, "I never said anything about him being from another world... I'm saying that he's not supposed to be in this timeline, at all."

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

Zero's face still kept that scowl as he explained, "In truth... Cody comes from an alternate timeline, one very different from our own. Instead of the 'Dawn of Creation' occurring one way, it occurs differently in another." He soon turned towards the huntsman-in-training, "There are several minor variables that make up different results later down the line. Cody here, comes from a different 'choice' that occurred in the far past of his history…"

"Huh, so he's not just from a different world, but from a different timeline as well?" Akari noted, "So that door didn't just throw him and his friends out of their world, but it also flung them into this current time period!" She soon looked towards the herald, "Thank you Mr..."

The herald then smiled sadly, "Zero, call me Zero… and... I'm sorry to say this but I'm here for Takeru."

The young monk was confused, "Why me?" he asked, pointing towards himself as he did so.

Zero soon attempted to explain, "Takeru... you... well… you're Kamen Rider Ghost, and... if anything, this era is called 'The Era of Ghost'."

"And so...?" Cody asked, hoping that the herald would get to the point.

Zero then admitted, "As weird as this may sound... I'm a villain here to bring Takeru back to life."

"What?" Everyone questioned him.

"However as much as I would want to perform this experiment now, I can tell that someone is coming, so for now, I'll take my leave for now..." The herald told him as he made his exit. However before Zero walked out of the door, he paused... before speaking up, "Takeru, Cody... I know this might not mean much, but... You are truly kind souls" he told the two before he left.

"Huh..." Takeru noted as they took everything in…

* * *

Returning to the present, Cody soon sighed and got up to head to Onari, who was with a young girl wearing a school uniform.

"He seems quite talented…" the monk noted as he read a magazine article about a man named Kosuke Kimishima before he looked up, "Ahh! Cody-dono! Good to see you!" he greeted.

"Hey there Onari…" the huntsman-in-training greeted, "So, you guys are working on your next request?"

He soon nodded before he introduced the girl, "This is our client, Youko Kinijima."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the girl greeted, "Are you working with the investigation group?"

"Not really, I'm more of a client like you" Cody admitted.

As they talked, Akari walked towards the group and greeted them. Then, all of a sudden, the world went silent. The people still played their instruments, talked, or rode their bikes, but there was no sound coming from anywhere.

"What the heck?" Cody wondered before he saw Takeru run towards them.

"Gamna! It's a Ganma at work!" he shouted as he looked around for a moment before running off, much to Cody's confusion.

"Wait, Ganma?" he gasped as while he heard Takeru just fine, the others were unaware of their friend's presence.

"Why did the sound stop?" Akari asked.

"Well it has something to do with the strange phenomenon happening around my brother recently…" Youko informed them, "Recently, he's been experiencing a slump and hasn't been able to write anything…"

"Her brother won an internationally-acclaimed composition competition while he was still a student here" Onari added.

"Just like Beethoven!" both Takeru and Cody realized, as the former materialized in front of the trio, scaring Youko.

"A ghost!" she cried out.

"Don't worry, he's with us" Cody explained while also keeping his identity as a ghost a secret to her.

Takeru soon ran through his journal for something before he landed on an entry on Ludwig Von Beethoven, "A composer trouble with a disappearing sound phenomenon! Despite losing his hearing to a disease, he never gave up on his passion and was able to write masterpiece after masterpiece!"

"Yeah, it has to be Beethoven!" the huntsman-in-training agreed as Takeru asked Youko to take him to her brother.

However as the quartet rushed into the college, a mysterious black creature with a powdered wig and a conductor's outfit bemused, "Breaking my lovely silence… how boorish…" he grumbled.

Just then, he spotted something odd just beyond where his silencing power lied. As one of the bikers was heading towards the college, a black monster knocked him away, or more accurately, and Another Rider. One with a mostly black design with orange chained arms, an eye in the center of his chest, and an orange face with black eyes, a large horn on his forehead, silver hair, and a strange device that had an eye on it.

"I won't let anyone get hurt…" the Ghost Ganma grumbled before he gripped his hand.

Suddenly, the biker saw his heart fly out from his body and into the Another Rider's chest, transforming him into a ghost-like Heartless.

As Rex, Henrietta, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived on the scene; they soon saw that he had turned several more people into Heartless.

"Welp, looks like we just found our Another Rider…" the young king noted before running towards the Ghost Gamna while the others tried to get any civilains to safety. "Hold it right there, buster!" he shouted, the Ziku Driver already around his waist as he activated his Ridewatch.

**_ZI-O!_**

Without hesitation, the young king placed the watch into the Driver and spun it.

"Henshin!"

**_RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, as the others rushed several people out of the college and taking down any of the Heartless in their way, Sora spotted two people wandering around the area before they saw the people running away and headed towards the college.

'Who are those guys?' the Keyblade wielder thought, before realizing 'Wait, they're heading for Rex's location!'

He soon bolted, causing Henrietta to shout "Sora, what are you doing!"

"I gotta go back; I think Rex is in trouble!" he shouted to her.

"Wait what?!" the purple-haired girl gasped as she grumbled, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…" before running off with the others in pursuit.

* * *

Back with Zi-O, he had summoned his sword and then slashed at the Ghost Ganma only for him to disappear. The young king was confused at first before he turned to see the Another Rider had teleported.

"Ugh, dang intangibility…" he groaned as soon tried to attack him again, but it ended up with the same result. While the silver clock Rider was confused, he soon reappeared and pushed him slightly towards a pack of Search Ghost Heartless. Thinking fast, Zi-O was able to take them down with ease before looking back towards the Ghost Ganma.

"What's with this guy? He's just like a ghost…" the silver clock Rider growled as he saw the Ghost Ganma disappear.

Disappointed, Rex was about to dis-engage his transformation when he suddenly heard the world go silent.

'The heck?' he thought as he looked around.

As he did, he spotted the same creature from before running away from… two Ghosts?

'Wait, what the heck?' he mentally realized as he watched the two try to fight but nothing happened.

* * *

EARLIER…

While Rex was fighting the Ghost Ganma, Takeru and Cody ran into a room where a young man with slicked back black hair and a white shirt, Youko's brother Kosuke, was playing on the piano, with awards placed around the area.

"Onii-chan, the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute is here" Youko told him.

Suddenly, the man slammed his fingers on the keys in anger.

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, "It's almost finished… Do not interrupt me…"

"Oi! What the heck was that for?" Cody growled as he stomped towards the man.

"Yeah, you don't have to me so rude about it!" Akari added.

"Youko-dono is worried about you" Onari explained.

"You're likely being targeted by a bad ghost called a Ganma…" Takeru warned him while the man was writing on a musical sheet, "If that's true… then your life is at risk!"

"My life?" Kosuke questioned, "Fine…"

"Wait, you understand him?" Cody asked only for the man to snap at the two.

"If I can't compose, I'm not truly living!" he shouted, "There is no meaning in life!"

As Cody was still conflicted by what he had said, his words seemed to have resonated with Takeru…

"Not truly living…" the monk muttered, "The same as me…"

All of a sudden, he turned invisible much to Akari and Cody's worry.

"You shouldn't just casually say that there's no meaning to life…" Akari said, echoing Cody's thoughts, "Youko-chan is worried about-"

"Shut up!" Kosuke shouted.

"No you shut up!" Cody snapped.

However, before either person could argue, the strange creature had cut out all the sound. Quickly thinking fast, Akari grabbed a strange device and fired a golden dust into the air, revealing Takeru and the strange creature.

"I will take away all intruding sounds!" the strange creature, or rather the Onbu Gamna, told them.

Cody soon pointed at him in shock, as if he had seen this Gamna before.

Thinking fast, both Takeru and Cody placed their hands to their waist, summoning their Drivers. They then took out a black eye-like device and pressed the button on the side, causing the iris to change it's mechanical eyeball to a G symbol. After placing it into the device, a pair of Parka Ghosts flew out of their devices and attacked the Ganma.

Afterwards, the two placed their hands to the front of their faces, closing their eyes for a second and opening them for an instant.

'Henshin!'

They then grabbed the lever and pulled it, causing the center of the belt to 'blink' and change the symbol to reveal a strange firefly-like helmet. Soon, the two Parka Ghosts flew around them as what seemed like armor formed around them before they placed themselves onto the two.

They received a mostly black armor with neon orange lights on the glossy highlighted parts, a white eye at the center of the chest, silver wristbands, kneepads, and anklets. Finally, their helmets were glowing orange with two black compound eyes and a large horn at the center of their forehead. In essence, Takeru and Cody had transformed into the heroic versions of the Ghost Ganma, Kamen Rider Ghost.

* * *

"Well? Hard to fight without sound, isn't it?" the creature taunted the two ghost Riders.

However unbeknownst to the Ganma, he ended up giving the silver clock Rider an idea as he ran towards the two, using the silence to take out his gun and fired several shots at the two, taking the monster off-guard as the silver clock Rider slashed at the creature.

"Ahh? Who are you?" he gasped.

However, Zi-O merely gave a 'come-on' motion before fighting against the monster, with the two Ghosts realized that he's an ally and joined in the battle.

As the three Riders attacked, the Onbu Ganma started to do a few hand gestures and released a few musical note-like energy shots, bringing sound back to the area.

"Get down!" Zi-O shouted, finally being able to speak as all three Riders leaped out of the way of the attack.

Soon, Akari, Grant, Henrietta, Sora, Donald, and Goofy soon arrived to the scene.

"Huh? Who's that silver Rider?" the girl asked as the Keyblade wielder tossed his Keyblade at the Ganma, sending him back.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine…" Cody reassured him.

While Takeru summoned a large sword from his Driver, Cody decided to take out a black Eyecon with a fiery red top and pressed the button to create a fiery red version of the Ore symbol. Fire soon formed around him as he replaced his normal Eyecon.

**_IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE~!_**

The flames soon swirled around him as a fiery Parka Ghost floated next to him, one with fiery red trimmings everywhere. Afterwards, he pulled the lever.

**_TOUCON KAIGAN! BOO~ST!_**

**_ORE GA BOO~ST! (GO!) FURITATSU GHO~ST! (FIGHT!)_**

**_GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!)_**

This resulted in his bodysuit changing, now fully red with matching armor and black fiery accents. His helmet also had become fully red with his eyes now resembling flames and sporting a silver pieces on the sides, with a fiery whisp-like horn on the forehead.

As Cody took off his hood, he and Zi-O charged into the fray to assist alongside Grant, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, with the former having turned into Kamen Rider Geiz and Valor Form respectively, while the latter two had already summoned their weapons and were not returning fire with spells or bullet seeds.

"Ahh! This is too much noise!" the Onbu Ganma complained before Takeru, Cody, Zi-O, and Sora all started slashing at him in turns., "Go, take care of these pests!" he ordered as he summoned several humanoid monsters with skull-like patterns and smooth heads that featured blue eyes to even the odds, and force Sora, Donald, Goofy, Henrietta, and Weiss to fight them off while the four Riders were left to fight the Ganma.

"We've got to stop them soon or else…!" Takeru gasped.

Soon, Akari spotted a young man with a black and blue jacket approaching the group.

"Everyone!" she gasped, catching the attention of the Riders.

"Specter?" Zi-O questioned.

Soon, everyone turned to see the man, with Takeru feeling fear deep in his heart.

"Crap, he's here…" Takeru grumbled.

"Just take care of the Ganma, we'll take care of the intruder!" Rex told him.

"You sure about this?" Cody asked the young king.

"Don't worry, I think they can handle this…" the Keyblade wielder reassured them as the two Ghosts continued to fight the Onbu Ganma.

Afterwards, both Zi-O and Geiz stepped in between the man, Makoto Fukami, as he approached the battlefield.

"Who are you?" he demanded from the two.

"We're here to stop you…" the silver clock Rider stated as he and Grant activated the Chaser and Gaim Ridewatches.

**_CHASER!_**

**_GAIM!_**

"Eh? These guys have Chase and Kouta's powers?" Cody gasped.

Soon, the two inserted their Ridewatches while the young man activated his own Eyecon, revealing an S symbol rather than a G. As Makoto dropped his Eyecon into his Ghost Driver, a blue copy of the Ore Parka Ghost appeared from the device much like Takeru and Cody's Ore Parka Ghosts.

**_EYE~!_**

**_BACCHIRIMINO! BACHIRIMINO! BACCHIRIMINO!_**

"Henshin!"

After performing his henshin pose, Makoto soon pulled the lever and changed the symbol to that of the Specter Eyecon.

**_KAIGAN! SPECTER…_**

**_READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI DOKI GHOS~T!_**

**_GO! GO! GO! GO!_**

This created a copy of the Ghost suit with neon blue lights and metallic blue armor pieces, along with a yellow eye at the center of the chest. The helmet was also shining blue with skull-like eyes, sliver parts on the side of the helmet, and two oni-like horns.

Meanwhile, as the two clock Riders spun their drivers, the GaimArmor soon appeared over Zi-O and folded out while a chopper version of the MachArmor arrived to transform into the ChaserArmor and fuse itself with Geiz.

"Set Up!"

"Lock On!"

**_ARMOR TIME! SOIYA! GA~I~M!_**

**_ARMOR TIME! CHASER! CHASER~!_**

Geiz's ChaserArmor form looked similar to Zi-O's MachArmor form but it was much sleeker, almost resembling a mixture between Kamen Rider Chaser and Mashin Chaser. Soon, the transformations were completed when the katakana for Gaim and the hiragana for Chaser appeared and attached themselves to their helmets.

"Fine, you'll be my opponents then…" Specter declared as he removed his hood.

"Bring it on then!" Zi-O declared before the two started to fight.

As Specter grabbed Zi-O, Geiz grabbed one of the wheels on his shoulderpads and tossed it like a chakram, causing the blue ghost Rider to let go and allow the silver clock Rider to land several hits on him with his blades. When he turned around, he saw Geiz coming right for him while in motorcycle mode and dodged out of the way, forcing the red clock Rider to stop.

"Zi-O, how the hell do you control this thing?" Geiz asked him.

"I don't know, just try and think about your movements as if you're riding the motorcycle!" Zi-O said as he blocked a kick from Specter, "That's how I do it!"

However, Specter could tell that Zi-O was the weak link between the two, seeing that his fighting style was a bit more erratic than the military training Geiz had received. Knowing what to do, he removed his Specter Eyecon and placed in a yellow Eyecon in it's place.

**_EYE~!_**

**_BACCHIRIMINO! BACHIRIMINO! BACCHIRIMINO!_**

Summoning the Edison Parka Ghost, Specter soon pulled the lever and fused with the Parka Ghost, creating a new look that consisted of a silver jacket with yellow lining, lightbulb-shaped shoulderpads, and finally a lightbulb-like helmet and antenna.

He soon summoned a large hand-like weapon and aimed it at the silver clock Rider, scanning it into his driver. This alerted Zi-O to initiate his own finisher.

**_FINISH TIME! GAIM!_**

After spinning the driver, Zi-O quickly dashed forward with his blades extended towards Specter, a huge mistake on his part.

**_SQUASH TIME BREAK!_**

'As I expected…' he thought before pulling the trigger, firing off a powerful electric blast that hit the silver clock Rider and sent thousands and thousands of volts of electricity through his veins.

**_OMEGA SPARK!_**

He soon saw the feedback from Zi-O's attack backfire as it exploded and sent him near a bush where two girls had just arrived to demorphed, with his Zi-O and Gaim Ridewatches falling to Specter's feet.

"Huh, well that was easy…" one of them noted before she grabbed Rex and made a run for it.

"Oi! You two get back here!" the red clock Rider growled as he revved up his engines and drove off.

"Grant!" Weiss called out, forcing the red clock Rider to drive back to her.

"Get on!" he shouted, prompting the resistance fighter to get onto the seat and soon the two gave chase to rescue their friend.

* * *

With two threats out of the way, Specter turned his attention to the two Ghosts and went on the offensive, breaking up the fight.

"Eh?! What the hell?" Cody gasped, "Why is this Specter attacking us?"

"Perfect timing~! Take care of them~!" the Onbu Gamna cheered before making a getaway.

"Hey, wait!" Sora gasped, but Specter soon fired off a blast right at the Keyblade wielder, forcing him to block.

Fearing for his life, Takeru tried to use a red Eyecon, but Specter soon fired off his cannon's grapple function to hold his arm. He then shocked him and forced his transformation to stop as Cody quickly went on the offensive. As Specter and Cody clashed, the red huntsman was much stronger thanks to his powerful flame attacks.

As the huntsman took out a sunglasses-themed sword, he was able to briefly overpower the blue ghost Rider for him to need a retreat.

"It seems I underestimated you…" he noted, "While you may have the same power as him, I can see that you have a better hold of your powers that him or that clock Rider…" He then began to walk away, "I'll let you have this one…"

As he walked away, Takeru soon disappeared again to hide, allowing the others to breathe.

"Thanks for the assist… kind of…" Cody thanked the group as he changed back.

"No problem, it's what we do…" Sora reassured him, "Anyways, so you're also Kamen Rider Ghost?"

"Yeah, my name's Cody Aldrich" the huntsman-in-training introduced himself.

"I'm Sora!" the Keyblade wielder greeted back.

As for Henrietta, she soon turned towards the group with a worried look and the Gaim and Zi-O Ridewatches in hand.

"Guys, bad news… Rex has been kidnapped!" she said, shocking everyone including Takeru.

"What?!" they gasped.

"I saw two girls grab him while he was in shock from Specter's attack" the purple-haired girl explained to them, "Grant and Weiss went to save them but I'm not sure where they went…"

They soon looked at each other, "Well we need to find him fast!" Sora said, "If I had to guess, it's likely either Schwartz or Maleficent whose taken him…"

"Just great, can this day get any wo-" Akari sighed before Sora closed her mouth.

"Shhh… please don't jinx it…" he pealed with her.

* * *

At a local restaurant, three of the four Chrono Horsemen were having another meeting after the last one.

"Man…these Kamen Riders are really starting to become a pain in my ass…" Famine complained as he slumped onto the table, Zoo going to comfort him. "I feel like no matter what we do, that stupid kid and that rebel somehow find a way to defeat our Another Riders and…"

"Don't get your tail in a bunch Famine… You're not the only one who's starting to get annoyed by these guys…" Guerre groaned as she took a sip of her glass.

Just then, Zero had arrived to the scene, a bit dazed from before but still okay.

"You feeling alright Zero?" Conquete asked him.

"I'm fine… I just need some rest…" he sighed before taking a seat, "I'll get straight to the point, I can feel that there's something dark coming for me…"

"How can you be so sure of that?" the lone Horsewoman asked, "Are you talking about Maleficent?"

"No, she's been laying low ever since her failed bid to attack our world in 2012…" the herald reassured him, "No, I'm refereeing to the presence I felt in 2010…"

"You mean… Dark Decade?" the country bumpkin asked, recalling the encounter with the dark counterpart of Decade.

Zero nodded, "For a while now, he's been laying low… sleeping within my Overlord's heart and biding his time" he informed them, "How he found himself in my Overlord's heart and what he was waiting for I will never know… However, he has left my Overlord's body once after 2010…"

"You're talking about that Cody kid's timeline, right?" Conquete guessed.

"Possibly… with Dark Decade you can never really be sure if that can be the case…" he noted.

"Yeah… so, what about the Time Jackers then?" Famine asked, "What should we do with them? Fight them?"

"I'm afraid that's a fool's errand, Famine…" Zero sighed, "While our powersets are similar, Schwartz is much more powerful than I am. He could wipe the floor with all of us…"

"So then, what now?" Conquete asked, "This ain't like you to not have a plan..."

"That's something that I am still figuring out… But luckily, we at least have a bargaining chip to bring Myokoin to our side" the herald noted before he saw Conquete looked at a red and black ribbon in his pocket

"Wait, ain't that the ribbon from the resistance?" Guerre asked him.

"Why yes, yes it is…" the conqurer noted.

"Why would you have something like that…?" the lone Horsewoman questioned him.

"It's from Zero and I's… latest experiment…" he answered with a slightly wicked smile, worrying the other three Horsemen.

* * *

"Ugh…." Rex grumbled as he started to recover from the electricity, "Okay, that was a dumb idea to come at him with something that'd turn me into a lightning rod…"

As he tried to prop himself up, he soon felt something restricting him. Once he looked down, he saw that he was tied up.

"The hell?!" he gasped.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to wake up…" a voice spoke as he looked up.

As the boy looked up, he soon found himself face-to-face with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Beladonna, the latter of the two holding Rex's Ziku Driver in his hands.

"Uhh, can I help you?" the young king asked cautiously.

"Oh, yeah… You better!" the blond brawler growled as she grabbed Rex by the collar and glared at him, "Do you have any idea what your little stunt did?"

"What are you talking about, I don't even know who you guys are" Rex said in exasperation.

"Remember? Back in Remnant, you opened up that weird door and stranded us here!" Yang reminded her as her eyes began to become as red as the young king's, though there was a fire to them unlike his.

"Wait what?!" he gasped, "Okay, now I'm really confused… Since when did I strand you two in _my world_?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Yang roared at him, "Just send us back already or else I am going to skin you alive!"

Blake soon tried to help her back down, "Yang, please calm down…" she told him, "We won't be able to get anywhere if you flare up your temper here… This isn't Vale you know…"

Yang soon took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm fine…" she sighed, "So, if you don't want to help us get home, at least tell us where Cody is…"

"Well, I don't know who Cody is, I did notice two Ghosts fighting a Ganma before Specter zapped me" the young king recalled.

"Ghost? Specter?" the two huntresses-in-training asked, "So you know about them?"

"Well yeah, I jumped into this era to make sure they don't get killed by an Another Rider…" he noted before he became briefly slack eyed, his eyes flashing pink while images of a man fighting the Ghost Ganma before dying by his hands, a musical sheet spilling from his backpack.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked him as he started to struggle free.

"I don't know, but something tells me that I know where your friend is…" he told the girls as he got up.

"Wait, really?!" Yang gasped.

"Okay, I know that we got off the wrong foot, but please let me help" he asked them, "I'm sure that we can find your friend before it's too late…"

Yang and Blake soon looked at each other for a moment, contemplating on what they should do next. Afterwards, the black assassin soon gave her nod of approval.

"Okay, we'll trust you" she told him, the young king looking at the two with a sense of relief.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing here?" Yang asked her partner.

"I think we'll be fine…" she noted, "Besides, I don't think he's the guy that we saw back in the Forever Fall forest… Not anymore…"

"Thanks…" he thanked the two, bowing for a moment, "I'm Rex Wells, I'm the man who will become the King of Time, and defy my fate..."

"King?" Yang questioned, "What does becoming a king have to do with defying your fate? Whatever it is…"

"Trust me, it's a long story…" the young king noted, "Anyways… stand back!" he shouted after taking out the Ichigo Ridewatch from his Watch Holder and pressed it three times.

**_RIDE CYCLONE!_**

Soon, the Ride Cyclone appeared before him, now with a sidecar attached to the right, as he put on the helmet and got on. The girls soon got on as Blake got into the sidecar while Yang rode in the back. As she held on, Rex immediately blushed red as he flinched.

'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!' he repeated in his head again but much faster, '…Henrietta seemed a bit bigger tha-Gah! What did I tell you about not thinking about it!?'

Regardless, Rex revved up the bike and rode off to the location he saw…

* * *

Meanwhile, as they were looking for Rex and his captors, Kosuke continued to play his music before stopping.

"It's finished… It's finished!" he realized, "With this music, my name will be written in the annals of history!" He soon took a look at a binder that had some old sheet music, "Just like Beethoven…"

Soon, a dark aura began to form as he laughed.

"Not yet… you won't be remembered throughout history with just that…" the Onbu Ganma told him, "A true masterpiece is only known after the composer dies!"

"Not yet…" the composer repeated before walking off to somewhere, "I won't be remembered through history with just this…." He soon recalled something, "There have been several people who have died to a ghost-like monster. So if I try to fight him before I die…"

He then ran off, bumping into Onari during his mad dash towards the Another Rider's possible location.

"Onii-chan!" Youko cried out.

* * *

As the composer ran out of the building, the mysterious hooded man watched him from a distance.

"I see, it looks like the timelines are intersecting just as I hoped they'd be…" he chuckled, "It seems bring Aldrich to this world was a fantastic idea after all!"

He then snapped his fingers to summon a few Search Ghost Heartless to his side.

"Go, follow that man and when Ghost gets the Beethoven Eyecon, you take over the Parka Ghost…" he ordered, "Do not let the Arbiters see you…"

They soon nodded before entering the composer's shadow, allowing themselves to pass by the flying Arbiters roaming around in the sky.

* * *

"Ta~ke~ru-dono! Takeru-dono, are you here?" Onari called out as everyone had returned to the temple.

They had went out to try and find Rex and the two that kidnapped him, but the search ended up getting derailed after they realize that Takeru had gone missing.

"I don't think so…" Akari sighed.

"Crap, can this day get any worse?" Cody grumbled to himself.

"Well, we know that the Ghost Ganma is active here so we might not have much time…" Henrietta sighed.

"Ghost Ganma?" the red huntsman asked.

"It's the current Another Rider active in this era" she told him before briefly explaining to him what an Another Rider is.

"Huh, so if that Ghost Ganma think kills Takeru, then he'll replace him right?" he summarized.

"That's about the gist of things…" Sora agreed as he slumped down.

"I'm worried about Takeru-dono, Rex-dono, and your brother…" Onari sighed as he went to do the same.

"So… You said that you can go to other worlds and travel through time, right?" Cody asked the Keyblade wielder as he nodded, "Well, Sora-san, are you and Rex-san able to take my friends and I back to our world and timeline?"

"I'm not sure…" Sora admitted, "While we have done either jumping through time or go to another world, I don't think we've done both at once…"

Cody soon groaned, "Well that was a bust…" he grumbled.

"Youko, can you please tell us when your brother started to act funny?" Goofy asked the girl.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "He used to be so kind… However, after he received Beethoven's sheet music, along with a couple of items, he said that he wouldn't stop until he created the greatest masterpiece in music history…" Youko told the whole group, "He immersed himself in his composition…"

"So that's when the other Ganma started to mess with the sound, right?" Donald guessed.

"Yes…" Youko sighed before tearing up "I… I want Onii-chan to go back to who he used to be… that's all I want…" She then began to cry for a moment before Cody gave her a hug.

"It's all right, we'll save your brother! I promise…" he reassured her.

"I'm gonna go search for Takeru…" Akari noted as she grabbed her back.

"But where? You can't even see him!" Donald said, stopping her for a moment.

"I have an idea" she told them before walking off.

Looking at each other, Cody, Henrietta, and Sora ran after her.

* * *

Underneath the temple, Takeru was sulking as he recalled what Zero said…

_"Takeru, Cody... I know this might not mean much, but... You are truly kind souls…"_

"Takeru?" Akari called out to him, "You're here, right Takeru?"

"Can you see me?" he asked them.

"Kind of, but I can hear you" Cody admitted.

"I can see you…" Sora added in, "It's nice to meet you, Takeru…"

"Uhh, it's nice to meet you too, Sora-san…" the monk hesitantly greeted.

"Takeru, I remember when you were a kid, you used to come here if you were in trouble or were scared…" Akari recalled, "That's why I'm here now, thought… I hope you don't mind the company…"

Takeru soon began to move towards them.

"You know, Cody-san, Henrietta-san, Sora-san… a lot of stuff had happened that I couldn't keep up…" Akari admitted to the huntsman-in-training, "From Takeru dying and came back to life to me being able to see the Ganma and Gramps…" She soon began to tear up, "But those things don't matter…as long as you're here…"

"Takeru, I can see where you might be coming from…" Cody noted as he saw Takeru approach them, "I remember how scared I was when I thought that I couldn't come back to life…"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kind of had the same issue too when I faced off with the Specter of my world…" the huntsman-in-training stated, "At first, I was scared that he would take away my chance to live again after he was able to defeat me so easily, but with the help of my team mates and friends, I ended up finding a new hope in my heart." He then turned to Takeru, "That's why you shouldn't give up. Even if you have to face adversity, there's no reason to stop living for the future…

Takeru soon smiled as Henrietta and Sora silently agreed with Cody's statement.

"It's awful!" a deliveryman said, "There's a monster attacking a nearby factory in the 8th district right now… I found that out from a guy who had some sheet music, saying that he'll stop the monster or die trying…"

"What did you say?!" Onari gasped.

"That can't be… No!" Youko cried out as she started to run, "Take me there!" she told the delivery man as she dragged him with her and Onari, hoping to stop her brother from dying to the Ghost Ganma.

* * *

The composer soon ran into a nearby factory that he heard was under attack. Placing his composition into his backpack, he soon took a deep breath.

"Alright, time for me to etch my name in history…" he told himself as he ran inside.

Unbeknownst to him, the Fang Raptor was watching him as it chirped to its master as he and Weiss arrived onto the scene.

"Great…" Geiz sighed as he dis-engaged the ChaserArmor, "Just when we thought we found Zi-O, it was when we finding the Another Rider instead…" he groaned.

"Yeah… I just hope Rex can hold out for a little bit longer while we handle this…" Weiss agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine thank you very much!" the young king said as he, Blake and Yang arrived.

As the two resistance fighters were glad to see him okay, they soon raised their weapons at Blake and Yang, prompting them to prepare their own weapons.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Hold up guys, we're not here to fight!" he said to the two duos, "Just put the weapons down and we can all talk about this!"

Everyone soon lowered their weapons but still kept them in hand, just in case either party tried something funny.

"Now look Grant, Weiss, these two grabbed me because I thought I looked like someone else. They're just here looking for a friend" he explained to the two, "This was all just a big misunderstanding, see?"

They soon looked at the two huntresses-in-training as they nodded, confirming Rex's story. Reluctantly the two sheathed their weapons as the girls put away their own weapons.

"Okay, now that we're all on the same page, let's make sure some dumbass doesn't get his ass killed by the Ghost Ganma" he said, confusing Grant and Weiss.

"Wait, how did you know that?" the soldier asked her.

"I don't know, I was talking to these two when I saw… images… in my head…" he recalled, "It was like I could see a brief glimpse into the future…"

Grant and Weiss soon looked at each other with slight worry but they shrugged it off, thinking that it was nothing.

* * *

Afterwards, they soon arrived as they spotted the man trying to help some of the people escape just as the Ghost Ganma started its assault. He had taken out a lead pipe to use to try and fight the Another Rider but Geiz, Blake, and Yang leaped over the railing and engaged the Another Rider instead.

"H-Huh?!" he gasped as Weiss hurried him and everyone else out of the room.

"Say, this Another Rider thing kind of looks like Ghost only… dead-er…" the blonde brawler commented

"No kidding…" the young king agreed as he activated the Zi-O Ridewatch.

ZI-O!

"Henshin!"

**_RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!_**

As the four fought against the Another Rider, Cody and co soon ran in to confront Kosuke, who was trying to run back into the fight but the surviving workers were keeping him from entering.

"Don't try to stop me!" he shouted to the workers.

"Onii-chan, why?!" Youko asked him.

"To leave my mark in history!" he stated with a chuckle, "Masterpieces only become classic after the composer dies, and people are only remembered if they die doing a heroic deed. So, why not have myself _as well as_ my music both be placed in the annals of history by fighting that monster!"

"Katsu!" Onari roared.

"Kosuke-san, what you're trying to do is make people think you're a fool to fight against a monster like that!" Henrietta shouted, "That's not how you should leave your mark on history!"

"Indeed, Henrietta-dono is right! Leaving your name in history requires only devotion!" the bald monk exclaimed.

"That's right! Even Beethoven considered suicide when he became deaf!" Cody said as Takeru added in his own words, "But he changed his mind and didn't give up! That's why he left so many pieces of music behind, something I'm sure you've done in your own way…"

Akari soon sealed the deal when she spoke up, "Is leaving your mark in history that important?"

"There is no meaning in only living! It's the same as death!" he said

"Is that really the case?" Weiss asked the composer, "I can recall a ton of reasons to live, no matter how small they are…"

"Onii-chan, you're my only brother!" Youko shouted as she fell to her knees in fear for her brother's life.

"If you die now, you'll be leaving behind someone who loves you so much… is that how you want to end your story? By killing yourself and getting pity points from others while your loved ones mourn you taking your own life for something this stupid?" Henrietta asked him.

The composer was left silent as Akari finished what she started.

"You see now, sometimes fame isn't worth losing the family you leave behind…" she told her, "The meaning of living… it doesn't matter if you're alive or dead!"

As Makoto arrived to see this, Takeru soon got up and hugged Akari, making himself seen by everyone.

"I see…" he noted, "I'm here until this life fades away…I will live burning brightly!"

"Takeru…" Cody and Akari muttered.

"I understand, I… I will believe in myself!" he decalred.

"Believe in yourself…" Kousuke muttered.

With guilt finally sweeping over him, he dropped the lead pipe as Youko ran to hug him.

"Die and leave your name in history!" the Onbu Ganma told him.

However, Takeru's words and the light of his heart overpowered the evil spirit's hold; causing Beethoven's musical sheet began to glow

Thinking fast, Takeru transformed into his base form.

**_KAIGAN! ORE!_**

**_L~ET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHOS~T!_**

**_GO! GO! GO! GO!_**

After taking off his hood, he soon created an eye seal at the music sheet, causing grey smoke to emit from it before a grey Parka Ghost with pianos lining it's sides and had piano-themed sleeves to appear and perform a hand gesture akin to a conductor of an orchestra.

"That must be Beethoven!" the Onbu Ganma cheered as he went after the Parka Ghost, but after Akari revealed him with her device, he ended up getting knocked back by Sora's Keyblade. "Out of my way, cretins!" he growled before a second fight broke out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time that Takeru made his decleration, Geiz noticed his Ghost Ridewatch begin to glow bright.

"Uhh, is that watch thing supposed to do that?" Yang asked.

"I don't think so…" the silver clock Rider noted.

"Geiz…" the Ghost Ganma began to moan.

"Eh?" Yang questioned as Zi-O and Geiz looked at each other.

"Doesn't matter if ya know Grant, looks like it's time to finish this!" he declared as he pressed the button on his Ridewatch while the red clock Rider loaded the Ghost Ridewatch into his axe.

**_FINISH TIME!_**

As the pink katakana surrounded the Another Rider, Blake kicked the opponent into the air and delivered several slashes and knocked it into Yang, who delivered a punch to the head and continued her partner's attack with a barrage of punches.

Meanwhile Zi-O spun his drive and leaped into the air as Ghost's eye seal infused Geiz's axe with spiritual power.

**_TIME BREAK!_**

Once Yang landed a fiery earthbound punch before leaping out of the way of the katakana as they fused into one and imprint itself into Zi-O's foot.

**_ZI-O CHRONO KICK!_**

Geiz soon landed an orange energy slash on the monster just as Zi-O landed his kick on the monster.

**_GHOST ZAKKURI CUTTING!_**

Soon, the monster was struck down as it's transformation was dismissed. However, as the host of the watch got back up, Geiz was horrified.

"D-Dad?!" he gasped.

Sure enough, it was the late commander of the resistance, Geschichte Myokoin. However, while there was some elements of him that were familiar to the red clock Rider, like his silver hair and blue eyes, or the black and red riot gear, he had very similar markings on his face and arms to that of a Neoshadow, his right arm and left leg resembled that of the aformetioned Heartless, and even two large crooked antennae extended to behind him.

"Geiz…" the Heartless possessed commander growled.

All of a sudden time stopped as Conquete arrived to the scene.

"I see you like my present?" the conqurer asked the red clock Rider, "Finally, after eight years, father and son have finally been reunited!" He then turned to Conquete, "I must say, you are right… fusing a dead corpse with a Heartless worked excellently!"

"Excuse me?" Rex gasped.

Soon, Conquete walked upto the lumbering zombie and grabbed the Another Ridewatch from his body.

"He'll die without this…" Conquete stated.

"What did you do to him!" Geiz roared, "Answer me!"

"It's simple, we raided his grave and fused him with a random Heartless" the conqueror told him, "After all, normally if you want to revive someone who's heart fell to darkness you need to defeat their Heartless and Nobody. However, there has been a question that's been lingering in my head… And that would be, what would happen if you combine a Heartless with someone who's already dead?"

"You bastard… you'll pay for this!" Grant roared as he tried his best to struggle free from the time stop.

"You know, this guy was such a pain in the ass to fight against…" Conquete muttered as he walked around Grant, "He was able to run as fast as the wind and possessed strength that is only matched by his anger… However, it was his love for his son that eventually brought him down…" He soon smirked, "After all, his death was all your fault… Geiz Myokoin…"

Grant soon began to seethe with anger as Rex, Blake, and Yang looked on with confusion.

"What?" the young king asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Why not ask him after all of this is over…" Conquete chuckled as he re-activated the watch, "That is… if you can even survive his assault, Zi-O…"

Soon, the purple energy soon appeared as several black versions of the Ore Parka Ghost appeared and fused into him to transform him into the Ghost Ganma.

**_GHOST…_**

The Ghost Ganma soon turned and hobbled away with Conquete as he resumed time, allowing everyon to move again.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Geiz roared as he charged at the two, "I'll make you pay for tarnishing my father's name!"

Worried, Zi-O, Blake, and Yang ran after him in hopes of calming him down.

* * *

As he rushed out however, he soon saw the Onbu Ganma trying to grab the Beethoven Parka Ghost while Cody and the others were about to stop him.

"Don't get in my way!" he roared, instantly activating his finisher.

**_FINISH TIME!_**

"Eh?! Who are you?!" the Onbu Gamna gasped.

However it was already too late for him as Geiz leaped forward and caused some yellow and red energy to gather into his fist.

**_TIME BURST!_**

As the evil spirit tried to run, Geiz landed a powerful Superman punch on him before continuing to pursue Conquete, the explosion knocking everyone away as Zi-O and the others ran towards them, stepping over a cravat as they did so.

"Is everyone okay?" the silver clock Rider asked the group as they were left stunned by the sudden attack.

"Yeah, but what the heck is up with Grant?" Henrietta asked him after coughing up some smoke.

"Well… it's a little complicated…" Zi-O told them as Cody turned to see Blake and Yang, the two also having noticed Cody standing there.

"Cody…" the blonde brawler mumbled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Soon, the two hugged as they cried in each other's shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you for days!" Yang demanded from him.

"I thought I was the only one who made it here!" Cody cried out.

"Well don't scare us like that again, you hear me?" she warned him.

The two then just stood there as they stayed in each other's embrace, happy that they had found each other. Zi-O would have smiled at this, but he soon remembered something.

"Uhh, excuse me… Cody, was it?" he called out.

"Yeah?" the huntsman-in-training asked him.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting this sweet moment, but we need to stop my friend before he ends up getting himself into something I'm scared that he might not come back from…" the silver clock Rider noted.

"Yeah, it's the least I could do for helping me reunite with my friends" Cody told him.

The young king could only smile under his helmet.

* * *

Soon, all three Riders ran out to chase after the red Clock Rider. As they ran through the building's parking lot, they were stopped by Zero, who held out his Buggle Driver Zwei in front of them.

"Out of my way, Zero…" Geiz growled.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that…" the herald told him, "I cannot let one of my own to be slaughtered for petty revenge…"

"Don't you dare pity me!" the red clock Rider roared before the two clashed blades.

The two went at it immediately, clashing and locking blades in a relentless swordfight. After backing off, Zero soon placed the Ganbarizing Gashat into the driver and summoned forth Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Faiz, and Kamen Rider OOO to his side.

"Great, he's got help…" the silver clock Rider grumbled as he activated Grant's Ghost Ridewatch at the same time as Geiz activating his Drive Ridewatch.

**_GHOST!_**

**_DRIVE!_**

Meanwhile, as the Beethoven Parka Ghost flew into Takeru's Ghost Driver, he received a grey Eyecon in return.

"Alright, let's make some music!" the monk stated as he activated the Beethoven Eyecon, pressing the button to reveal a 06 symbol before slotting in into his Driver.

"Let me help!" he declared as he took out a red Eyecon and pressed the button, revealing an 01 symbol before placing it in.

As they closed up the Drivers, both the Beethoven and Musashi Parka Ghosts flew out of the belts around the same time as the Drive and GhostArmors were summoned.

**_EYE~!_**

**_BACCHIRIMINA~! BACCHIRIMINA~! BACCHIRIMINA~!_**

"Bacchrimina!"

"Set Up!"

**_ARMOR TIME! KAIGAN! GHO~ST~!_**

**_ARMOR TIME! DRIVE! DRI~VE!_**

The four then initiated their form change with the two Rider Armors broke apart and reformed around their respective Riders, the katakana and hiragana attaching themselves to their helmets. Zi-O's GhostArmor was mostly silver rather than black, with the katakana of Ghost on his helmet.

**_KAIGAN! BEET~HOVEN~!/MUSASHI!_**

**_KYOKUMEI! UNMEI! JA~JA~JA~JAAN~!/KETTOU! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGO!_**

Meanwhile, both Parka Ghosts flew towards the two Ghosts and fused with them, leaving Takeru with a long silver jacket with the same piano-theming to it and his helmet showcasing a symbol of a musical staff and four musical notes, while Cody gained a bright red sleeveless jacket, the hilt of a katana in the back to represent a samurai haircut, and a symbol of two swords crossed together.

The huntsman-in-training then took out his own sword and split it into two before the three Riders fought the game copies. Takeru started the fight as he performed a couple of hand gestures to create a pair of musical sheets to attack the fake Wizard, utilizing Beethoven's legendary music against the false Rider.

Meanwhile, the fake Faiz and Zi-O were locked in a brawl as the former used his Faiz Shot to clash with the latter's Zikan Girade. Zi-O however was able to float around thanks to the armor's flight ability and get some aerial sword swings on the fake Rider. After which, he summoned a mini-army of Parka Ghosts to attack him.

Finally, Cody and the fake OOO locked blades as they fought against each in a swordfight that wasn't as intense as Geiz and Zero. Thankfully, the huntsman-in-training was able to block with one sword and slash at the false Multi-King with the second sword.

Once all three Riders were backed away, Takeru began to create a large collection of musical energy.

"Forte!" he called out, firing the first volley at the three fake Riders.

"Fortissimo!" he shouted again as he fired out a second volley to stun the riders.

"This is the best music, you get it?" Takeru chuckled as he activated his finisher.

**_DAI-KAIGAN!_** **_BEET~HOVEN~ OMEGA DRI~VE!_**

"I'll add onto it with unrivaled power under heaven!" Cody agreed as he scanned the eye on his sword before grabbing the lever.

**_DAI-KAIGAN! MUSASHI OMEGA DRIVE!_**

"Guess it's time to finish things!" Zi-O added in as he activated his finisher as well.

**_FINISH TIME! GHOST!_**

Once all three Riders were ready, they prepared themselves for a powerful triple attack.

"Our lives… are burning bright!" all three Riders declared as they initiated their finishers.

**_OMEGA TIME BREAK!_**

The silver clock Rider soon leaped into the air and landed his kick just as Cody ran in and performed a double slash.

**_GHOST MASS EXORSISM!_**

Finally, Takeru used Beethoven's most famous music piece to barrage the three Riders with musical energy to finally defeat the fake Riders.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Rider Card Henrietta received began to glow as Zero groaned in pain.

"You're wide open!" the red clock Rider growled as he ran in for a punch, knocking the herald back.

Suddenly, the Buggle Driver II and Ganbarizing Gashat began to pulse in unison with the Rider Card... All before the latter flew out of the girl's pocket and into the man's heart. This caused all three exploded into a shower of Rider Cards.

"Rider Cards?" Cody asked as the four Riders looked at the falling cards.

"Oh crap..." the young king mumbled before the mysterious hooded man arrived.

"Finally, it's time for me to complete myself…" he chuckled.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you!" the huntsman-in-training gasped, "You're the guy who stranded us in this world!"

"Well well well, I see that you three survived the trip" the hooded man noted.

Just then, Zero roared in pain as time froze all around him, the cards freezing in midair. Now that the cards were frozen in place, Zi-O soon noticed one of the cards.

"Hey, that's Cronus!" he gasped.

Sure enough, all of the cards that were falling from the sky all had 'villain' Riders on them.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked as the others arrived onto the scene.

Afterwards, the hooded man transformed into black mist before entering the herald, causing surge of darkness washed over him and turning his clothes into a long blue robe, lined with black leather and silver studs. He soon looked up towards the group, his face looking similar to before, however it was like Zero's face had gained a bit of Tsukasa's facial features, while his hair has Rex's hair color and Sougo's hairstyle.

"Now then, are you what they call the demon king?" the new Zero asked.

Snatching a Ride Card from midair, Zero summoned a black and blue Decadriver now adorned with the symbols of the Dark Riders as he resumed time.

"There's no way..." Cody gasped, "How do you have Tsukasa-san power?"

Zero chuckled darkly, "It isn't his power. After all, I'm just a passing through Dark Rider. A Creator…of Worlds..." he answered.

Afterwards, he opened the driver and placed the card into the device.

**_KaMEnRIdE: DecADE!_**

"Henshin…"

Suddenly, nineteen silhouettes appeared before transforming into Dark Rider symbols, afterwards they all converged into the herald, encasing him in a Rider suit that had several a chestplate that had a black X on it, along with the several parts, such as the inward leg guards, underarm guards, and even barcode-like shoulderpads. Finally, several black 'cards' appeared and attached themselves to the helmet, causing the demon-like eyes to turn blue, while leaving the rest of it monochrome.

"Dark Decade…" Zi-O feared.

With a smirk, he took out a card and placed it into his driver.

**_ATttAcKRiDE: SlASh!_**

After transforming the book on the side of his belt into a sword, he performed a slash attack that instantly knocked Grant out of his transformation, after which, he transformed his sword into a gun and placed another card in.

**_AtTacKRiDe:BLasT!_**

Soon, the Creator of World fired off a rapid fire blast at Cody, knocking him out of his own transformation as well.

"Alright, now that I've dealt with two of the pests… let's play for a bit, Zi-O, Ghost!" Dark Decade said before they started to fight.

Zi-O summoned his sword, but Dark Decade was much stronger than him as the silver clock Rider was forced to stay on the defensive while the Creator of World relentlessly brought his sword down on the silver clock Rider.

After kicking the boy's sword away, the Creator of Worlds delivered a powerful gut punch to the young king before kicking the sword far enough from his reach.

"Hmmm… is that all the supposed King of Time can do?" Dark Decade asked the downed Zi-O, taunting him. "Let's change into something a bit more appropriate for the occasion…" the dark Rider chuckled as he took out a card and placed it in.

**_FOrmRidE: Zi-o DeCAdEaRmOr!_**

**_KaMeNRiDe! YABEI! KURO! KURO! DE~CA~DE~!_**

Instantly he transformed into the dark version of Zi-O and placed in a couple of cards into the device.

**_AttAckRidE: WhACK!_**

**_AtTacKRiDE: ZiN!_**

With one hand, he lifted Zi-O into the air before doing the same with Takeru on the other.

"Wha… what's happening?" Takeru gasped as he and Zi-O tried their hardest to breathe, the latter clawing his neck in desperation.

"Trust me, this will all be over soon…" he chuckled before snapping his fingers.

Instantly, a healing wave came over Takeru as his ghostly glow disappeared while a large burst of purple magic flew right at the silver clock Rider coming right for him. Fearing for the young king's life, Cody performed a hand sign and fired an orange blast into the silver clock Rider just as the attack hit and sending something away from the two Riders.

"Huh, well would you look at that…" Dark Decade grumbled before clicking his tongue, "But it doesn't matter, I fulfilled that herald's promise and made good on my threat…"

He then allowed the two to fall to the ground as Rex landed with a thud, his transformation disippating while he went limp; meanwhile Takeru was left very unbalanced as he toppled down in confusion.

"What kind of magic was that?" the monk asked.

"Why, there were Draconian spells" the dark Rider explained, "Whack is used when you want to instantly kill a foe, and Zin is when you want to revive someone. In one fell swoop, I revived you without the need of the Eyecons, and killed the king without needing to go through his armor…"

"What?!" Henrietta gasped as the others ran to him.

"Well I must be off, I have some unfinished buisness to deal with..." he cheerfully said before leaving the area, "See you~!"

Meanwhile, Cody ran towards the area where the energy went and found an unconscious, and translucent, Rex on the ground.

"There you are!" he sighed with relief, "I didn't think that would work…"

"What happened to me?" Rex asked as he got up.

"I used a technique my master taught me to knock your soul out before the Whack spell hit you" the huntsman-in-training explained.

"What?" the young king gasped.

"We're gonna need Akari-san's special dust to see you though…" Cody noted, "Since you're kind of… a ghost right now…"

Rex's eyes soon widened, "You gotta be kidding me… I'm… a ghost?"

* * *

_In another part of the city, a mysterious photo studio appeared._

_"Yeah, this looks like the place…" a young man noted as he looked out the window._

_He had spiky black hair and brown eyes, he had a red hoodie on with a strange gold symbol stitched in the back, and blue jeans._

_"Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since we came back here…" a young girl agreed._

_She had short brownish hair along with a tan fur-lined jacket over a white shirt, and blue shorts._

_"Yeah, I just hope we came here just in time…" a familiar voice said as the photographer Sora and company had med, Tsukasa Kadoya, walked out of the studio, "I swear, I didn't think that he would target Cody AND Rex's worlds at the same time…"_

_"Well it was a good idea that King Mickey guy tipped us off on Dark Decade's return~" a small white bat with a yellow heart on her forehead and big red eyes chuckled, "I'm just glad that we got back here in the first place…"_

_"Pretty much…" Tsukasa noted before he walked out into the world, hoping to stop Dark Decade once and for all…_

* * *

**_CURRENT YEAR: GHOST 2015_**

* * *

(SONG: Don't Think Twice – Cover by Jenny ft. the Punkens)

**_/PRELUDE/ _**

As the ending begins, several calander pages featuring the years that the Heisei Era start to fall from the sky. Soon it transitions into a shot where Rex's journal sits on the seat of the Time Mazine

**_/How did I live in a kingdom of thieves_**

**_And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean/_**

As the journal opens up, it reveals a drawing of Rex asleep under a tree during a starry night. The page then turns to show a drawing of Grant leaning back on the Ride Striker while watching the sunset.

**_/You're only everything I ever dreamed_**

**_Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of/_**

The next page soon shows a drawing of Henrietta practicing ballet in the afternoon as watercolors began to blotch onto the paper, causing colors to appear on the lineart

**_/You must be kidding me_**

**_Did you really think I could say no?/_**

It soon changes into a full-color sketch of Weiss lying down in the center of Rex's Station of Awakening before it transitions to Sora standing in the middle of his Station of Awakening as he lifts the Sky's the Limit Keybalde into the air.

**_/I want you for a lifetime_**

**_So if you're gonna think twice_**

**_Baby, I don't wanna know_**

**_Baby, I don't wanna know/_**

As the light from middle of the Keyblade rose into the sky, several mirrors depicting the various Kamen Riders begin to appear as the camera pans upwards, starting with the Phase 1 Heisei Riders.

**_/Everything is just right_**

**_But if you're gonna think twice_**

**_Baby, I don't wanna know_**

**_Baby, I don't wanna know/_**

As mirrors featuring the Phase 2 Heisei Riders replace the ones that show Phase 1 Riders appear, the light hits a Keyhole which transitions into the keyhole that locks the journal. The ending finishes with a shot of a hand closing the book and taking it.

* * *

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER OPENS!_**

**_"Okay, so I just need to get back into my body before the sun goes down…"_**

**_"Do you know what happened 10 years ago?"_**

**_"As long as I don't believe I've lost, I haven't lost yet!"_**

**_"Do you really want to rescue the demon king or not?!"_**

**_NEXT TIME ON EDGE OF TIME: JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE 2009_**

**_"Don't mind us, we're just passing through Kamen Riders… Remember that!"_**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**HackerEX:Heyo, HackerEX here with a very special guest for this arc!**_

_**striberx: Heyo, minna. striberx here once again.**_

_**HackerEX: Yeah, I can imagine that you guys got some questions as to why Cody's here in Kamen Rider no Sekai...**_

_**striberx: Well, Hacker here asked if he could use my oc from my Ghost story into this. and I figured why not? Need to open up and let people use it, just as long as it's not doing something to insult or harass me.  
**_

_**HackerEX: Yeah, and it fits given that this arc is focusing on Ghost and Decade, the latter of which involves alternate versions of various Heisei Riders, which conicidentally both Cody and Rex fit into  
**_

_**striberx: So no worries, this won't really affect my Ghost of Remnant story. This is just like an AU type of thing.  
**_

_**HackerEX: Yeah, especially with the idea of alternate timelines that I tend to play with in this story. So technically the Cody that's showing up here is not the same one as the one in Ghost of Remnant  
**_

_**striberx: Exactly, so he may have a few things already unlocked or changed from my story.  
**_

_**HackerEX: Eyup, so I hope you enjoy this little crossover between the two stories that we're kind of known for  
**_

_**striberx: hope you enjoy this small crossover.**_


	19. End of the Road?

_**Hey guys, it's been a while since I've done one of these 'chapters' where it's only an Author's Note and no story, though I did have to delete these kinds of chapters in order to streamline the actual fanfic.**_

_**Well there's a reason for why I'm doing one again...**_

_**You see, in the past few days I've haven't been feeling the best lately, I guess you could chalk it up to me working on several chapters of EoT right after the other, along with working on Mystic Legends, coordinating Legend Hunters after a long while of nothing, and writing CrossGen at the same time. Well, I guess I can sum this up by saying...**_

_**I'm going on a hiatus...**_

_**I don't know how long I'll be gone and whether or not I'll come back. However, right now I need to step away from writing to kind of recollect my life. However, that doesn't mean that Edge of Time or any of my projects and collabs will stop all together. I don't like to leave a story unfinished if I have the means to continue it, but right now I don't have it in me to write for the rest of September and likely October as well.**_

_**Also, to address **__**Guest DCDGojira, and your review, I get where your coming from when it comes to Edge of Time ending up with cast bloat. Considering that this is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, which has a ton of characters both original or from Disney/Square Enix, but also Kamen Rider Zi-O, the 20th and final Heisei Rider, along with any fun cameos that I can think of.  
**_

_**Honestly, while I do appreciate the criticism, I don't exactly appreciate the cynisism attached to it. For one, I do try my best to improve on my stories wherever I can, like trying to fix up small plotholes, adding in nods to prior episodes, and the general episode structure. So no, I'm not 'In denial' as you say. Also, I am aware that guest reviewers and Spacebattlers don't tend to get along very well due to both sides throwing insults at each other, but I'd rather not have this kind of in-fighting in the reviews of any of my stories. I'm the kind of guy who'd rather just enjoy the story than get stuck in a comment war. **__**So again, while I do like the criticism and I am going to try and cut down on the introduction of new characters, I honestly do not like how you were kind of a dick about it. **_

_**Even still, thanks for the review mate, I'll try to keep it in mind when I do come back to writing fanfics.**_

_**Anyways, I've kind of rambled on for a bit too long now. So yeah, don't expect to see the next chapter of any of my stories for a while until I can have a good idea for each of them.**_

_**Until we meet again, this is HackerEX logging out...**_

_**See ya next time...**_


End file.
